Magische Anziehung
by AllxThatxGlitters90
Summary: Einige Schüler kehren nach dem Krieg nach Hogwarts zurück um ihr letztes Jahr zu wiederholen. [DMxHG]
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1:**

Die Halle erstrahlte in seinem alten Glanz. Zumindest empfand Hermione es so, als sie sich umsah. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie den wolkenfreien Himmel und damit die Sterne sehen konnte. Sie ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren, sie ging weiterhin schnurstracks zu dem Gryffindortisch herüber, auch wenn Nostalgie und tiefe Dankbarkeit sie überkam.

Die Brünette ließ sich auf die Bank nieder und lächelte als Neville sich neben sie auf die Bank gleiten ließ. Dean und Seamus nahmen ihnen gegenüber Platz und Hermione seufzte erleichtert auf. Es wäre schlimmer, wenn sie die Einzige wäre, die ihren Abschluss nachholen wollte.

Harry, Ginny und Ron sind nicht wiedergekommen. Ginny hatte wiederkommen wollen, um ihr 6tes Jahr zu beenden, doch die Rothaarige hatte ein ein zu Gutes Angebot erhalten. Jeder wusste, dass sie eine feste Position in einem Quidditch Team niemals abschlagen würde. Und niemand hatte ihrer Entscheidung im Weg gestanden. Harry und Ron hingegen hatten beide ihr Auroren Training begonnen und Hermione hatte ihnen Glück gewünscht dabei. Sie würde sie vermissen, doch sie wusste, dass beiden Bildung niemals so wichtig gewesen war wie ihr.

Ihr Blick wanderte nun umher. Sie versuchte Menschen zu finden die sie kannte. Sie sah Luna sofort und lächelte ihr zu. Die Blondine winkte begeistert, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und Hermione konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Lisa und Terry saßen neben ihr und unterhielten sich miteinander.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter. Sie sah Ernie und Hannah am Hufflepufftischh, etwas abseits von ihnen saßen Susan, Megan und Justin.

Und dann ließ sie ihren Blick über den Slytherintisch schweifen. Sie waren alle wiedergekommen. Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Parkinson, Goyle, Nott, Zabini und auch Malfoy. Hermione wusste warum sie alle wieder da waren. Es gehörte zu den Auflagen, die das Zaubergamot ihnen auferlegt hatte. Sie hatten wiederkommen müssen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

„Das sie wiedergekommen ist wirklich ein Witz.", hörte Hermione Seamus sagen und ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu ihm. Sie verzog ihre Miene leicht.

„Sie mussten. Selbst wenn sie nicht gewollt hätten..."

Sie ließ den Rest offen im Raum. Sie war im Gegensatz zu den Anderen bei jeder Anhörung gewesen. Sie hatte für die meisten ihrer Mitschüler ausgesagt. Selbst für Malfoy. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der Gruppe von Slytherins herüber. Nur Goyle und Malfoy hatten eigene Anhörungen gehabt, während die Anderen gemeinsam verhört worden waren. Hermione bebte noch immer vor Wut, wenn sie daran dachte, wie rücksichtslos man mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Als ob man Hass mit Hass vergelten konnte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf schnell und verdrängte diese Gedanken. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Jeder von ihnen bekam immerhin eine weitere Chance und diese hieß Rehabilitation. Und das bedeutete vor allem ihren Abschluss nachzuholen.

Hermione bemerkte, dass die Zeremonie schon begonnen hatte und die neuen Schüler langsam aber sicher die sowieso schon vollen Tische weiter füllten. Ihr fiel außerdem auf, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr nur geringen Zuwachs erhielt. Sie knabberte nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal wie die Schulleitung alle begrüßte. Sie bekam auch den Großteil ihrer Ansprache nicht mit. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie McGonagall einige neue Lehrer vorstellte, neue Regeln bekannt gab und auch nicht wie sie den neuen und auch alten Schülern für ihr Erscheinen dankte. Erst als sie es Dumbledore gleichtat und einige unsinnige Worte vor dem Abendessen sprach, sah Hermione hoch und lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an die vergangenen Jahre und an die vielen Reden, die Dumbledore gehalten hatte.

„Da wir unsere Bäuche nun alle gefüllt haben, bitte ich die Vertrauensschüler der Häuser den Neuzugängen den Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu zeigen."

Hermione blickte zu den Vertrauensschülern der Häuser und man sah den Stolz in ihren Augen blitzen. So hatte sie auch einmal ausgesehen, dachte sie leicht schmunzelnd.

„Ich bitte jedoch alle Schüler des 8ten Jahres hierzubleiben. Ich habe noch etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen. Dankeschön."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch, blieb jedoch wie angeordnet sitzen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle die Halle verlassen hatten. Es blieben die 19 Schüler übrig, die ihr siebtes Jahr nachholen wollten. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu den Slytherins. Sie waren die Meisten und dennoch hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass sie es am schwersten haben würden.

McGonagall kam zu ihnen hinunter und bat die Schüler sich näher zueinander zu setzen und so verteilten sie sich auf zwei Bänke, so dass sie sich alle gegenüber saßen. Dabei saßen die Slytherins unter sich und der Rest auf der anderen Bank ihnen gegenüber. Hermione seufzte bei dieser Erkenntnis, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass sie in so großer Anzahl wiedergekommen sind.", begann die Schulleiterin.

„Sie haben sicherlich bemerkt, dass viele Schüler ihr Jahr wiederholen müssen. Das überfordert die Kapazität der Klassen und auch der Quartiere."

Die Schulleiterin pausierte und sah in die Gesichter ihrer Schüler. Die meisten Gesichter waren noch immer gezeichnet von Augenschatten und diesem unruhigem Blick. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum diese Idee in ihr floriert ist.

„Darum haben wir im Kollegium beschlossen, dass es nur gerecht wäre, wenn sie eigene Quartiere beziehen würden. Ein Haus nur für sich sozusagen. Sie gehören offiziell dennoch zu ihren Häusern und sammeln auch Punkte für ihre Häuser. Sie werden eben nur nicht in diesen nächtigen."

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

„Ich muss ehrlich sein, ich finde – und damit stehe ich nicht alleine – das sie sich dieses Privileg verdient haben. Sie haben sich eigene Schlafräume, einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum und weitere Privilegien verdient. Sie alle." Ihr Blick glitt nun absichtlich über die Slytherins und sie wusste, dass es einige Schüler verwundern würde, doch das hinderte Professor McGonagall keineswegs daran.

„Wenn sie mich nun begleiten würden, ich möchte ihnen ihre neue Unterkunft zeigen."

Der Weg war nicht weit. Hermione bemerkte, dass sie sich in einem wenig besuchtem Gang befanden. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ersten Jahr einmal hier verlaufen und sie erinnerte sich auch an die Statue vor der sie nun stehen blieben. Die Statue stellte einen Engel dar, dessen Flügel sich um seinen Körper schlangen, so als wolle er sich vor etwas schützen.

„Felix Felicis.", sprach nun die ältere Hexe und die Statue breitete ihre Flügel aus und glitt zur Seite, und lüftete eine Treppe direkt unter ihr.

McGonagall ging voran und nach kurzem zögern folgten ihr die 19 Schüler. Es waren nur wenige Treppen, bevor die Schüler einen gemütlich wirkenden Raum betraten. Hermione sah sich genauer um und stellte fest, dass der Raum keine der Hausfarben aufwies. Stattdessen war er in warmen Brauntönen, kühleren Graunuancen, sowie hellen cremeartigen Farbtönen gehalten. Sie liebte die Kombination.

„Jeder von ihnen hat ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, sie sehen die drei Wendeltreppen dort drüben – diese führen zu Gängen mit ihren Zimmern. Außerdem befinden sich in jedem Gang zwei Badezimmer.", erklärte Professor McGonagall und machte einige Schritte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ihr Gepäck wurde schon in ihre Zimmer gebracht. Und sie werden feststellen, dass keinerlei Zauber auf ihren Zimmern liegen – ich halte es für unnötig sie daran zu hindern die Zimmer der Anderen zu betreten."

„Das bedeutet uns ist gestattet Besuch des anderen Geschlechts in unseren Zimmern zu haben?", fragte Terry ungläubig und Hermione sah zu dem Jungen herüber.

„Sie haben alle genügend durchgemacht. Sie sind außerdem alt genug. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihnen etwas verbieten kann. Oder sollte. In diesem Sinne lässt sich außerdem sagen, dass sie keine Ausgangssperre haben. Ich verlange jedoch, dass sie die Ruhe im Schloss nicht stören, nichts verbotenes tun und sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen.", sie sah ihre Schüler mit liebevoller Strenge an, bevor sie sich in Richtung Ausgang bewegte.

„Da bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, dass ich ihnen eine gute Nacht wünsche."

Und damit verschwand die Schulleiterin.

„Das ist definitiv eine interessante Wendung.", gab Lisa von sich und wanderte durch den großen Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie sich letztlich in einen der Ohrensessel setzte.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich suche mir mein Zimmer und dann werde ich auspacken gehen. Morgen ist der erste Schultag und wir sollten alle etwas Schlaf bekommen.", sagte Hermione dann. Die Stimme der Vernunft. Ohne weiter auf die anderen zu achten nahm sie die Treppenstufen der ersten Wendeltreppe mit Leichtigkeit und kam nur wenige Momente später wieder runter.

„Wessen Zimmer sind da?", fragte Neville.

„Lisa, Justin, Millicent, Pansy, Terry und deins.", gab sie schnell zurück als sie die nächste Wendeltreppe erklomm.

Sie ging den Gang entlang und lächelte als sie ihren Namen auf der letzten Tür las. Sie drehte sich um und las den Namen auf der Tür ihr gegenüber. Daphne. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihr Zimmer betrat.

Im Gegensatz zum gemeinschaftsraum war ihr Zimmer in Gold, rot und braun gehalten. Ihre Möbel waren aus dunklem, warmem, braunem Holz gefertigt, während die Textilien und Dekorationen gold und rot waren. Es hatte eine Schwere, die sie liebte. Es wirkte alt und besonders und einfach nur gemütlich. Sofort bewegte sie sich zu ihrem Koffer herüber und packte mit einem geschicktem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes aus. Mit einem Lächeln glitt sie aus ihrer Kleidung, zog sich ein Shirt und Shorts an, bevor sie sich in ihr Bett zurückzog. Natürlich nicht ohne ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen.

Hermione summte leise vor sich hin, als sie am frühen Morgen aus ihrem Zimmer schlich und die Tür zu einem der Badezimmer öffnete. Sie war sich sicher, dass alle anderen noch schlafen würden. Sie war zumindest nichts anderes gewohnt.

Die Brünette schälte sich aus ihrer Schlafkleidung und duschte sich zügig. Ihre noch leicht feuchten Haare – sie trocknete sie nie vollständig mit ihrem Zauberstab – flocht sie zu einem leicht unordentlichem Zopf und schlüpfte dann in ihre Schuluniform, bevor sie das Bad verließ. Sie ließ die Tür leicht geöffnet und ging dann zurück in ihr Zimmer um ihre Schlafsachen unter ihr Kopfkissen zu legen und ihre Tasche zu nehmen.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinab. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch vollkommen leer und so setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel. Sie wollte zumindest auf Neville, Seamus und Dean warten.

Sie konnte Schritte und leise Stimmen hören. Die Anderen schienen auch langsam munter zu werden. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken leicht, griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch hervor. Außerdem suchte sie einen Kugelschreiber – sie benutzte diese selten, immerhin schrieb man hier in Hogwarts meist mit Feder und Tinte, doch manchmal musste sie gestehen, dass so ein Kugelschreiber definitiv einfacher in der Handhabung war.

Die Brünette skizzierte schon einmal einen Stundenplan und ließ die Kästchen frei, da sie ihren Stundenplan ja noch nicht kannte. Sie summte während sie die Linien immer wieder nachzeichnete. Sie war dabei so in ihr Tun und das Summen vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie jemand die Treppe hinab kam. Sie sprang sogar richtig auf, als jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Hermiones Hand wanderte zu ihrer Brust und fühlte wie schnell ihr Herz pochte.

„Gott du hast mich erschreckt.", sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden.

„Tut mir leid."

Neville sah sie entschuldigend an und Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ab.

„Schon in Ordnung. Kannst ja nichts dafür, dass ich so in Gedanken war. Warten wir auf Dean und Seamus, oder willst du schon runter gehen?"

„Lass uns schon gehen, ich glaube kaum, dass die Beiden so bald fertig sind. Die Mädels blockieren die Bäder."

Sie konnte sich nun wirklich kein Lachen verkneifen. Die Vorstellung wie die männlichen Mitbewohner vor den Badezimmertüren lungerten und hofften bald hineinzudürfen war zu lustig.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

„Na auch da?", fragte Hermione amüsiert als Dean und Seamus endlich zu ihnen fanden. Die Beiden schienen jedoch gar nicht amüsiert zu sein.

„Erinner mich daran nie wieder so spät aufzustehen. Ich werde nie wieder eine Stunde vor der Badezimmertür warten bis Davis endlich herauskommt.", murrte Dean leise und Hermione konnte nicht anders als ihren Kopf amüsiert zu schütteln.

„Du hast übrigens ein sehr spannendes Gespräch verpasst."

Hermione sah zu Seamus und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du bist gestern Abend so schnell verschwunden."

„Sag nicht, dass ihr euch am ersten Abend direkt gestritten habt?", fragte sie und sah zu Neville herüber, der leicht die Schultern zuckte.

„Streiten kann man das wohl kaum nennen."

„Wie denn sonst?", wollte Hermione wissen und blickte nun zum Slytherintisch hinüber, so als ob sie sehen wollte, ob sie alle noch da waren.

„Justin und Terry haben einfach nur sehr offen gesagt, was sie davon halten, dass sie wieder da sind. Daraufhin hat Parkinson wie ein Hund geknurrt."

Hermione seufzte, fasste sich genervt an ihre Schläfe und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Müsst ihr es denn schlimmer machen, als es sowieso schon ist? Natürlich – keiner verlangt, dass ihr sie mögt, aber sie haben keine andere Wahl. Und ihr auch nicht."

Ihre Stimme war eisig. Ohne auf die drei Jungs zu warten, erhob sie sich und schnappte ihre Ledertasche. Sie stieg über die Bank und verließ die große Halle mit schnellen Schritten. Sie hatte Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde und so stieg sie zügig in die Kerker hinab. Sie war nicht überrascht als sie die erste im Klassenraum war. Sie suchte sich einen Platz und warf ihre Tasche auf den Tisch vor ihr, ehe sie ihr Zaubertränkebuch heraus holte und darin zu lesen begann.

Die Stunde begann einige Minuten später. Der Raum hatte sich gefüllt und Hermione beschloss ihre Mitschüler zu ignorieren. Sie war immer noch zu gereizt. Sie fokussierte sich stattdessen auf den neuen Professor. Zack Montgomery. Er war jung und sah auch so aus. Er hatte eine Brille und Sommersprossen, helle Haut und dunkle Haare. Seine Augen waren braun und er war groß und schlacksig. Doch seine Stimme hatte etwas beruhigendes und die Art und Weise, wie er von sich und seinen bisherigen Tätigkeiten erzählte,faszinierte Hermione.

„Finden sie sich nun in Zweiergruppen zusammen.", sagte er munter. Er war lebendig und enthusiastisch und das motivierte Hermione definitiv.

Sie bemerkte wie Neville zu ihr herüber kam und die Brünette seufzte, bevor sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Ihm konnte sie ja wohl schlecht böse sein. Er hatte bestimmt nichts schlechtes gesagt. So war Neville nicht.

Schnell klärten sie, wer was übernahm und innerhalb weniger Minuten arbeiteten sie friedlich nebeneinander her. Hermione schnitt Zutaten klein, beobachtete dabei die Farbe des Trankes und die Konsistenz genaustens. Sie wollte schon einmal eine Phiole abholen, damit sie den fertigen Trank abfüllen konnten, als sie bemerkte wie ein Streit in der Klasse ausbrach.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und hörte wie Zabini und Seamus sich wegen etwas stritten. Sie hatte nun wirklich genug von dem kindischen Verhalten. Sie ging zu den Streithälsen herüber und legte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf Seamus Arm, dieser schüttelte sie jedoch nur ab. Er bäumte sich richtig auf als er Zabini näher kam, welcher jedoch keineswegs eingeschüchtert aussah. Die Brünette war genervt und als auch noch Malfoy näher kam, legte sie ihre Hand genervt in ihren Nacken.

Die Brünette hatte ihren Kopf leicht gedreht und sah zufällig in den Kessel an dem Seamus und Dean gearbeitet hatten. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Die Farbe war falsch, das Gebräu brodelte zu stark und es stank fürchterlich.

„Seamus, was ist das?"

„Siehst du, selbst Granger sagt, dass dieser Trank nicht so ist wie er sein sollte. Hör das nächste Mal besser auf jemanden mit etwas Verstand...", entgegnete Zabini und da sprang Seamus los. Hermione hatte ihn festhalten wollen, doch er riss sich los, was darin endete, dass sie einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte und den Kessel umwarf. Neville schrie erschrocken auf und sofort sahen alle zu ihnen herüber. Viele hatten bis eben noch versucht den Streit zu ignorieren, doch nun war es unmöglich geworden.

Hermione sah wie die giftgrüne Flüssigkeit über den Boden floss. Zabini, Seamus und auch Neville waren einige Schritte zurück getreten, während sie in der Flüssigkeit stehen geblieben war. Sie war zu erschrocken. Das ganze Geschehen hatte sie erstarren lassen.

Sie bemerkte nur das Malfoy nahe bei ihr und ebenso wie sie in der grünen Flüssigkeit stand.

Hermione bemerkte einige Augenblicke später wie die Flüssigkeit verschwand und als sie aufsah, sah sie Professor Montgomery. Neben ihm stand Susan, die ihn offensichtlich aus seinem Büro nebenan geholt hatte.

„Was ist hier passiert?"

„Streit. Das ist passiert.", sagte die Brünette bitter und machte einige Schritte und spürte plötzlich einen Stich. Sie griff in ihre Seite und verzog ihr Gesicht leicht.

Sie machte zwei weitere Schritte, sie wollte sich hinsetzen, doch ihr wurde nur schwindelig dabei. Sie hielt sich am Tisch fest, als sie Zabinis Stimme hörte.

„Draco, was ist los?"

Hermiones Augen wanderten zu dem Platinblonden und sie sah, dass er blasser um die Nase wirkte. Auch seine Hand lag in seiner Seite.

„Sie beide – wir bringen sie in den Krankenflügel. Sie sind in Kontakt mit diesem verunglücktem Trank gekommen."

Hermione wusste das der Professor Malfoy und sie meinte, weswegen sie nur nickte und darauf wartete das er vorging. Er ging vor und Malfoy folgte ihm leicht schwankend. Hermione spürte wie der Schwindel weniger wurde und sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hörte noch das Gemurmel, als sie zusammen mit dem Professor den Raum verließen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

„Setzen sie sich."

Die Medihexe wirkte keineswegs begeistert so früh Besuch im Krankenflügel zu bekommen. Hermione konnte ihre Gedanken förmlich lesen. Konnten sich Gryffindors und Slytherins denn nicht zusammenreißen?

Hermione wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie von ihr halten würde. Bestimmt hatte sie mehr von ihr erwartet. Es hatte ihr aber auch noch niemand gesagt was genau vorgefallen war und das Malfoy und sie sich gar nicht gestritten hatten. Die Frage war jedoch, ob es überhaupt wichtig war. Hermione seufzte leise als sie sich auf eines der Krankenbetten niederließ.

Die Übelkeit und die Seitenstechen waren wiedergekommen, deswegen empfand sie es als Erleichterung endlich sitzen zu dürfen.

„Was genau ist denn passiert?"

„Ich hatte die Klasse angewiesen einen Schlaftrank zu brauen. Den Trank der lebenden Toten. Ich hatte nicht geahnt, dass es zu Animositäten kommen würde...", begann der neue Professor und sie bemerkte wie er langsam aber sicher nervös wurde. Sie konnte sogar einen Hauch von Röte um seine Nase erkennen. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm die ältesten Schüler so viele Probleme bereiten würden. Sie verübelte es ihm definitiv nicht, immerhin war er ein Neuling. Er hatte Hogwarts selbst nicht besucht und hatte auch mit dem Krieg nichts zu tun gehabt. Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie viel Feindseligkeit immer noch in der Luft zu liegen schien.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was genau geschehen ist. Als Miss..."

„Bones.", half Hermione weiter und der Professor sah kurz zu ihr herüber und nickte dankbar.

„Als Miss Bones mich jedoch holte, da lag ein Kessel auf dem Kerkerboden und der Trank war verschüttet. Er war jedoch nicht so wie er hätte sein sollen. Er war beinahe fluoriezierend, grünlich und es stank."

„Finnigan und Thomas haben den Trank falsch gebraut, Zabini wolte sie nur darauf hinweisen.", gab Malfoy plötzlich von sich. Der Ton in seiner Stimme war kühl und Hermione spürte wie es sie fröstelte. Er hatte schon immer diesen kühlen Ton in der Stimme gehabt, doch noch nie hatte es ihr Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Vielleicht lag es auch an dem was er sagte. Sie wusste das er die Wahrheit sagte. So viel hatte sie immerhin noch von dem Streit mitbekommen und es machte sie wütend genug zu wissen, dass ihre Hauskameraden nicht in der Lage waren sich zu benehmen.

„Ich habe gehört wie Zabini und Finnigan sich angegangen sind. Ich wollte den Streit schlichten, doch die Gemüter schaukelten sich noch weiter hoch. In dem Gerangel bin ich dann mit dem Kessel...kollidiert und er ist umgekippt.", fügte sie schließlich hinzu und sah ihren Professor und auch die Medihexe an.

Sie spürte wie Malfoy sie ansah. Sie ahnte, dass er sie korrigieren wollte. Natürlich wollte er den Lehrer und auch die Heilerin wissen lassen, dass Seamus den Streit begonnen hatte und damit auch Schuld daran war, dass sie nun hier waren. Doch er sagte nichts. Und das erstaunte sie definitiv. Er könnte ihren Mitschülern die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, wenn er gewollt hätte und sie würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal leugnen, denn egal wie wichtig sie ihr waren, sie würde nicht für sie lügen.

„Und sie wurden von dem Trank getroffen?", fragte die Medihexe schließlich.

„Malfoy und ich standen quasi in der Lache, Madame Pomfrey."

„Ich habe beobachtet, dass beide Schüler blasser wurden. Sie fassten sich außerdem Beide in die Seite.", schritt nun der Professor wieder ein und Hermione sah zu Malfoy herüber, der seine Lippen entnervt verzog.

„Haben sie Schmerzen Miss Granger?", fragte die Medihexe sie schließlich und kam zu ihr herüber und die Brünette verzog ihr Gesicht leicht.

„Schmerz würde ich es nicht nennen. Mir ist schwindelig und etwas übel. Manchmal tanzen sogar Sterne vor meinen Augen...aber dieses Stechen in der Seite ist verschwunden. Es war vor einigen Momenten noch da, doch jetzt ist es verschwunden.", erklärte sie.

„Und sie Mr Malfoy?"

Die Medihexe bewegte sich nun auf Malfoy zu, der nur wenige Schritte von Hermione entfernt stand. Er hatte sich gegen das Bettende gelehnt, weigerte sich offenkundig sich hinzusetzen.

„Ähnlich wie Granger.", gab er nur knapp von sich.

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum. Die Medihexe schien alle Optionen durchzugehen, doch sie schien sich noch nicht sicher zu sein, welche Option die Beste wäre.

„Sie holen mir Thomas, Finnigan und Zabini hierher. Ich muss wissen, was sie mit diesem Trank gemacht haben. Ich vermute nämlich, dass niemand von ihnen es weiß...", sagte die Hexe schließlich und blickte in die Gesichter der Anwesenden und wie sie es vermutet hatte, erhob keiner die Stimme, um ihr zu erklären was aus dem Trank geworden war.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da.", sagte Professor Montgomery schließlich und sah noch einmal zu seinen Schülern und verließ dann den Krankenflügel.

„Unglaublich.", murrte die Medihexe nur und bewegte sich zuügig zu einem der großen Holzschränke herüber.

„Ich werde ihnen Beiden etwas Blut abnehmen. Vielleicht verrät mir eine Blutprobe ja, was passiert ist. Rollen sie bitte ihre Ärmel hoch.", wies die ältere Hexe an und beide Schüler taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde.

Hermiones Blick fiel auf Malfoys Arm. Das verblasste Mal war noch immer deutlich auf seiner beinahe weißen Haut zu sehen. Sie fragte sich wirklich, warum er diesen Arm entblößte und nicht den Anderen, doch andererseits empfand sie einen gewissen Respekt für sein Tun. Sie hatte so viele Anhörungen beigewohnt und die meisten Angeklagten hatten sich als Opfer präsentiert. Malfoy hatte auch bei seiner Anhörung das Mal offenbart, wussten doch sowieso alle das er es auf seinem Arm verewigt hatte. Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht, als sie bemerkte, wie weit sie mit ihren Gedanken gewandert war.

Und da bemerkte sie, dass auch er auf ihren Arm starrte. Die Narbe auf ihrem Unterarm war noch immer deutlich zu sehen und sie hatte nicht weiter versucht es zu verbergen. Sie hatte noch immer schreckliche Albträume, die sie an die Entstehung der Narbe erinnerten, doch sie trug sie mittlerweile mit einem gewissen Stolz. Sie lebte. Sie hatte überlebt. Und diese Narbe erinnerte sie an die abscheulichen Dinge, die hätten geschehen können, wenn sie verloren hätten. Doch das hatten sie nicht.

„Sehr gut.", hörte sie Madame Pomfrey sagen, als sie nun herüber kam und den Moment unterbrach. Vielleicht war es albern zu denken, dass dieser Moment etwas bedeutet hatte, nichtsdestotrotz hoffte sie es. Sie hoffte, dass gegenseitiger Respekt vor dem Erlebtem einen Schritt nach vorne bedeuten würde.

Die verzauberte Spritze flog auf sie zu und die Brünette drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite als sie das kurze Stechen verspürte. Sie konnte Blut einfach nicht gut sehen.

Kurz darauf sah sie wie Madame Pomfrey zwei gefüllte Spritzen in ihren Händen hielt. Hermione rollte ihren Ärmel wieder hinab und sah zu der Hexe herüber, die einige Zauber sprach um die Blutproben zu untersuchen.

„Seien sie ruhig.", hörte sie da plötzlich als die Flügeltüren wieder aufschwangen und der Professor gefolgt von Seamus, Dean und Zabini den Krankenflügel betrat.

„Aber Professor."

„Nein, ich will es nicht hören. Sie haben meinen Unterricht gestört und zwei ihrer Mitschüler in Gefahr gebracht. Einen Monat nachsitzen. Und ich ziehe ihren Häusern Punkte ab."

Alle drei schienen entsetzt zu sein. Es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren.

„Wissen wir denn nun schon was passiert ist?", fragte Professor Montgomery schließlich an die Medihexe gerichtet, die ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt hatte.

„Mr Zabini...", sprach sie leise und der dunkelhäutige Slytherin machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ja?"

„Sie haben beobachtet, dass ihre Mitschüler den Trank falsch gebraut haben, ist das korrekt?"

„Ja Madame Promfrey. Wir hatten den Trank schon einmal bei Professor Slughorn gebraut, da sollte man meinen, dass es ihnen gelingen würde."

„Keine Unverschämtheiten Mr. Zabini. Einfach nur Informationen.", ermahnte die Hexe und der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie haben die Zutaten nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Trank gegeben und dann auch noch in die falsche Richtung gerührt. Der Trank sollte klar wie Wasser werden, wurde jedoch giftgrün."

Die Medihexe nickte und besah die zwei Blutproben noch einmal, bevor sie auf die Anwesenden zuging.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie Beide so abgelenkt hat, dass sie Anweisungen in einem Buch nicht folgen konnten...", rügte die Hexe die beiden Gryffindors und bemerkte natürlich wie beide vor Verlegenheit rot wurden. Ihre Ohren verfärbten sich schon beinahe dunkelrot.

„Professor, ich habe in dem Blut der beiden Schüler Rückstände vorgefunden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihnen der magus adhaesiona etwas sagt..."

„Eine magische Bindung…?"

„WAS?!", sowohl Hermione als auch Malfoy waren nun aufgesprungen und sahen sich nun irritiert an, bevor ihr Blick zu ihren Mitschülern glitt.

„Die Rückstände sind nicht so stark konzentriert wie sie sein könnten, denn sie haben offensichtlich keinen direkten Körperkontakt mit dem Trank gehabt, dennoch befinden sie sich in ihrem Blut. Das erklärt das Schwindelgefühl, die Übelkeit und auch das Seitenstechen."

„Was bedeutet das jetzt genau?", fragte Seamus und wirkte dabei so als wäre er um mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter geschrumpft. Ihm schien bewusst zu werden, dass dieses Dilemma seine Schuld war.

„Das die Moleküle in Mr Malfoys und Miss Grangers Blut sich gegenseitig anziehen. Je weiter sie sich voneinander entfernen umso stärker versuchen sie sich anzuziehen, was zu Übelkeit, Schwindel, Schmerzen...eventuell auch Übellaunigkeit und Wut führt."

„Ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben.", hörte sie Dean sagen, seine Stimme zitterte verdächtig und er sah panisch zu ihr herüber, doch Hermione war zu kraftlos um wütend zu sein. Diese Information hatte sie all ihrer Kräfte beraubt.

„Sie drei dürfen gehen. Ich benötige ihre Hilfe nicht mehr.", sagte die ältere Hexe nun, ihre Stimme mahnend als sie weiter sprach. „Und sie reißen sich zusammen. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Verletzte. Sie haben einen Krieg überlebt, in diesem gekämpft und sie sollten dankbar sein. Verdammt dankbar. Und nun gehen sie mir aus den Augen."

Die drei verschwanden schneller als Hermione schauen konnte. Sie blinkte einige Male und da waren sie schon verschwunden und ein lauter Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen.

„Madame Pomfrey...", setzte Hermione schließlich an und die Medihexe drehte sich zu ihren beiden Patienten um, die immer noch auf ihren Beinen waren und schockiert zu ihr herüber sahen.

„Setzen sich noch einmal. Am besten nebeneinander.", wies die Hexe an, doch einige Momente lang geschah nichts. Erst als die Hexe sich räusperte und die Beiden ernst ansah, ging Hermione zu Malfoy herüber und Beide setzten sich auf das Krankenbett gegen welches Malfoy zuvor noch gelehnt hatte.

„Professor, sie müssen die Zutaten für den Gegentrank besorgen. Und dann müssen wir ihn brauen. Ich hab in meinem Leben nur ein einziges Mal einen solchen Fall erlebt, deswegen weiß ich, dass der Trank nur etwa zwei Stunden seine Wirkung behält. Deswegen müssen wir ihn hier brauen. Ich habe auch noch irgendwo die Aufzeichnungen..."

Hermione bemerkte wie alles langsam vor ihren Augen verschwamm und wie sie die Stimme der Medihexe ausblendete. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zu zittern begannen. Sie krallte diese in den Stoff ihres Rocks, um das Zittern zu stoppen, doch sie ballte ihre Hände so stark zu Fäusten, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Sie waren Beide so leise, dass wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst. Sie sah langsam zu Malfoy herüber, der immer noch so blass aussah. Noch blasser als sonst. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er toben würde. Das er einen lauten Wutanfall bekommen würde. Doch stattdessen saß er ruhig neben ihr, seine Haut blasser denn je, seine Augen emotionslos und seine Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengezogen.

Ihr Magen rebellierte. Sie spürte wie ihr immer übler wurde – sie wusste, dass es nicht diese Moleküle waren, die sie und Malfoy aneinander zogen. Es war die Information, die ihr Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

Die Brünette konnte sich erst aus ihrer Trance befreien, als jemand auf sie zukam. Als sie aufsah und Professor McGonagall erkannte, umspielte ein beinahe erleichtertes Lächeln ihre Lippen. So sehr sie Madame Pomfrey vertraute, sie fühlte sich bei niemandem in diesem Schloss so sicher wie bei ihrer Hauslehrerin. Ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.

„Stehen sie Beide auf."

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und kurz darauf erhob auch Malfoy sich. Er wirkte noch immer leicht erstarrt, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass sein Lebenswille und auch seine Energie langsam zurückkehrte. Sie konnte es an dem Blitzen in seinen Augen erkennen und an der Tatsache, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Ich habe ihre Lehrer informiert. Sie sind bis zum Mittagessen von all ihren Unterrichtsstunden befreit. Ich habe bei Erhalt der Information zuerst einige Vorkehrungen getroffen.", begann sie und sah zu Madame Pomfrey herüber, die den beiden Schülern jeweils einen Ledereinband mit einigen Phiolen reichte.

„Das sind Mittel gegen Übelkeit und Schmerzen. Sie sollten sie nur bei wirklichem Bedarf nehmen. Und zögern sie niemals wieder hierher zu kommen und sich Nachschub zu holen.", erklärte die Heilerin und blickte dann wieder zu der Schulleiterin.

„Sie werden mich nun zu ihren Quartieren begleiten. Ich habe die Hauselfen aufgefordert ihre Schlafräume zusammen zu legen."

„Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein...", hörte Hermione Malfoy beinahe knurren. Er hatte wohl nun seine Energie wiedergefunden.

„Es ist mein vollkommener Ernst. Sie Beide werden bestimmt nicht in der Lage sein in getrennten Zimmern zu nächtigen Mr. Malfoy. Sie dürfen es gerne versuchen, es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, was sie aus ihrer Gesundheit machen, doch lassen sie es mich so formulieren – sie haben diesen Krieg bestimmt nicht überlebt um die nächsten Monate im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, da sie des öfteren das Bewusstsein verlieren. Und das werden sie, sollten sie Beide sich zu weit voneinander entfernen."

Die ernste Stimme ihrer Schulleiterin ließ Hermiones Blut zu Eis gefrieren. Sie war offensichtlich mehr als enttäuscht. Hermione war es auch. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas jemals geschehen würde. Geschweige denn, dass es die Schuld ihrer Hauskameraden sein würde.

Malfoy sah zu ihr herüber, seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und Hermione ahnte, dass sie sich deswegen noch genügend in die Haare bekommen würden.

„Folgen sie mir.", sagte McGonagall schließlich und ohne weiter zu diskutieren gingen sie ihr nach.

„Da ihre Zimmer im selben Gang sind, müssen sich sich zumindest in diesem Sinn nicht umgewöhnen."

Hermione bemerkte wie das Schild geändert wurde. Auf ihm stand plötzlich Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy. Ihr Körper begann vor Entsetzen zu zittern.

„Mr Malfoy, ihre Sachen wurden notdürftig von den Elfen gepackt und stehen dort."

Hemiones und auch Malfoys Augen bewegten sich zu den Koffern in der Ecke des Zimmers. Das Zimmer, das ihr gestern Abend noch alleine gehört hatte. Aber nicht nur das hatte sich geändert. Nein die Elfen hatten auch leicht umdekoriert. Die Samtvorhänge hatten nun silberne Kordeln anstelle von goldenen und auch der Überwurf über dem Doppelbett war nicht mehr rot und gold, sondern grün und gold. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren silber und gold und die zwei gemütlichen Ohrensessel vereinigten alle vier Farben. Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht eine leichte Grimasse zog. Sie konnte es nicht ändern. Nichts davon.

„Ich werde sie zwei nun allein lassen, damit sie die Situation besprechen können. Ich erwarte sie zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle und danach beim Nachmittagsunterricht. Und Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger – es tut mir Leid. Glauben sie mir. Wir werden uns bemühen den Gegentrank so schnell wie möglich herzustellen. Professor Montgomery wird sie auf dem Laufenden halten."

Hermione fühlte die Hand der Hexe auf ihrer Schulter, sie fühlte sich tröstend und beschwichtigend an, doch sobald die Hexe den Raum verlassen hatte, fühlte Hermione sich wieder genauso verzweifelt wie zuvor.

„Ich bringe Finnigan mit meinen eigenen Händen um.", sagte Malfoy schließlich in den Raum hinein und Hermione spürte wie sich ihr Kopf automatisch in seine Richtung drehte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es uns weiter bringen würde."

„Es würde sich aber definitiv besser anfühlen."

„Ich bin genauso wütend wie du Malfoy, aber es wird nichts bringen unserem Mitschüler den Todesstoß zu verpassen."

Sie rollte ihre Augen, was dazu führte, dass er seine zu Schlitzen verzog.

Hermione ließ ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten. Sie fühlten sich trocken an. Genauso wie ihr gesamter Mundraum.

„Du solltest auspacken und dann sollten wir darüber hier sprechen.", sie machte eine Handbewegung, die andeuten sollte, dass sie von ihnen Beiden sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht was es da zu besprechen gibt."

Die Brünette seufzte und machte einige Schritte auf ihr Bett zu, doch kaum hatte sie die paar Schritte gemacht, schnellte ihre Hand zu ihrem Kopf hoch. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig und schwach. Als sie ihren Kopf herumdrehte um zu sehen wie weit sie sich voneinander distanziert hatten, stöhnte sie entnervt auf.

„Du solltest mich warnen wenn du dich von mir wegbewegen willst Granger...", knurrte Malfoy und ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Es half. Der Schwindel nahm sofort ab. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und atmete tief durch.

„Das waren nicht einmal fünf Schritte.", sagte sie schließlich matt.

„Du kannst zählen, beeindruckend."

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch Malfoy."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf.

„Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, wir hatten Glück. Das es schlimmer hätte sein können. Wenn fünf Schritte...Glück sind, was wäre dann passiert wenn wir den Trank direkt abbekommen hätten?"

Sie sah zu ihm, doch der Slytherin zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

„Interessiert mich nicht. Sollte dich übrigens auch nicht interessieren denn – was wäre wenn Fragen haben noch nie jemanden weitergebracht Granger."

Die Gryffindor biss etwas fester als gewollt auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie konnte Blut auf ihrer Zunge schmecken, was sie leicht das Gesicht verziehen ließ.

„Und was machen wir nun?"

„Wir?"

„Ja Malfoy. WIR. Du und ich. Ich und du. Wir zwei, denn es gibt uns Beide wohl demnächst nur im Doppelpack.", sagte die Brünette sarkastisch und spürte wie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß vor Wut zu zittern begannen.

„Ich werde dich mal an etwas erinnern Granger, du und ich können uns vielleicht nicht voneinander entfernen, doch das bedeutet keinesfalls das aus dir und mir ein wir wird."

Seine Stimme war kühler, härter und genervter denn je. Hermione konnte seine Gereiztheit beinahe fühlen. Sie war schon fast greifbar.

„Also was schlägst du vor? So zu tun als wäre nichts? Du hast ja gesehen wie gut das funktioniert, wenn nur einer von uns Beiden einige Schritte machen will.", gab sie zu Bedenken, versuchte dabei ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. So als wolle sie mit ihm Verhandeln. Und das obwohl sie mindestens genauso gereizt war wie er.

„Ich will einfach nicht darüber reden."

Diese Worte hatten etwas verzweifeltes. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht ganz in Worte fassen. Es hinterließ einfach nur diese Gefühl von Verzweiflung. Von blinder Wut, aber auch Verlust. Sein Ton hatte ihr mehr über seine Gefühle verraten, als seine Mimik oder Gestik es jemals können würden.

Die Stille die nach diesem Geständnis herrschte war beinahe friedlich, wurde jedoch von einem zögerlichem Klopfen unterbrochen. Hermiones Kopf schoss hoch und auch Malfoy drehte sich herum als die Tür langsam aufging.

Nevilles Kopf lugte herein und während Malfoy genervt aufstöhnte, lächelte Hermione ihren Freund an und erhob sich vom Bett, jedoch blieb sie nahe genug bei Malfoy stehen. Sie wollte keine weitere Schwindelattacke riskieren.

„Ich wollte nur schauen ob ihr zum Mittagessen kommen wollt. Die Anderen trauen sich nicht so recht.", gestand der Gryffindor und sah dabei nur Hermione an.

„Ja, wir kommen sofort. Wartest du im Gemeinschaftsraum auf uns?", fragte sie höflich und Neville nickte ihr nur zu, bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

„Achja? Wir kommen?"

„Ja, wir sollten beim Mittagessen erscheinen. Du hast McGonagall gehört. Und nun reiß dich zusammen Malfoy. Für mich ist das auch nicht die Traumvorstellung, aber wir müssen da durch. Also komm mit, oder ertrag das Schwindelgefühl wenn du hier bleiben willst.", sagte sie nun beinahe trotzig.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Mich nicht so behandeln wie deine Mitschüler."

„Weil ich im Gegensatz zu den Anderen Verstand besitze und weiß, dass … wenn du in eine andere Familie geboren worden wärst, es anders für dich gelaufen wäre."

Hermione spürte wie sein Blick auf ihr lag. Düster und ernst.

„Aber es ist nun wirklich nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber zu sprechen. Ich hab Hunger und Neville wartet.", sagte sie schließlich und ohne darüber nachzudenken, umschlangen ihre Finger sein kühles Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

„Da seid ihr ja."

Hermione ließ zügig das Handgelenk von Malfoy los. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass alle auf sie warten würden. Mit Neville konnte sie umgehen, doch die Tatsache, dass all ihre Mitschüler im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warteten – nun ja das war etwas unvorhergesehen.

Sie spürte die Blicke geradezu auf ihnen ruhen und sie wollte am liebsten genervt die Augen verdrehen und etwas patziges von sich geben, doch andererseits war sie beinahe dankbar, dass man sich Sorgen um sie machte. Zumindest sagte sie sich, dass es Sorge sein musste.

„Wir sollten zum Mittagessehen gehen.", unterbrach Susan dann die unangenehme Stille. Es hatte so gewirkt, als hätte jeder in diesem Raum etwas sagen wollen, doch niemand hatte sich getraut und so hatten sie schweigend dagestanden. Es hatte beinahe wie Minuten gewirkt, dabei war Hermione sich sicher, dass es nur Momente gewesen waren.

„Großartige Idee, dann muss ich hier nicht mehr stehen und mich angaffen lassen.", murrte der Blonde neben Hermione und sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Er hatte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und Hermione ahnte, dass er sich wirklich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht noch abfälliger zu klingen. Sie war sich sogar sicher, dass auch die anderen Slytherins ihm übel aufstießen. Sie hatten mindestens genauso auffällig gestarrt. Verstehen konnte sie es definitiv. Sie fand es mindestens genauso schrecklich wie er. Sie wurden immerhin angestarrt wie Tiere im Zoo.

Das half der Atmosphäre natürlich nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil, die Luft knisterte schon beinahe, so geladen war die Stimmung.

„Stell dich nicht so an."

Zabinis Stimme wirkte ruhig, kühl, beinahe reserviert. Hermione vermutete, dass es auch daran lag, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass wenn er nicht an dieser Situation beteiligt wäre, er es durchaus lustig finden würde. Sie hatte mehrfach beobachtet, dass Slytherins sich durchaus am Leid der eigenen Leute erfreuen konnten. Schadenfreude schien ihnen Nahe zu liegen und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann sah sie daran auch nichts falsches. Sie schienen im Normalfall auch alle damit umgehen zu können.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir steh ich nicht so darauf, wenn man mich beobachtet Zabini."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie hörte wie hier und da jemand nach Luft schnappte, während die Slytherin Damen anfingen zu prusten. Sie hatte mit der Schadenfreude wohl tatsächlich recht.

„Du musst deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir ausleben, Mann. Klar, wir alle verstehen es – ihr zwei seid wirklich nicht zu beneiden, aber es bringt nichts, wenn du dich benimmst wie ein Arsch."

Man hörte wie sehr Zabini sich zusammenreißen musste. Seine Hände verkrampften sich, seine Stimme zitterte und seine Augen funkelten – eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass Zabini gar nicht erfreut war. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie in einen Streit zwischen Schlangen geraten wollte, doch hatte sie eine Wahl?

„Ich benehme mich wie ein Arsch? Lass mich mal darüber nachdenken – stimmt, du hast recht ich bin auch das Arsch das sich so daneben benommen hat und den Streit provoziert hat. Bin also selbst Schuld an der Misere hier. Moment Mal, nein bin ich nicht – du bist ja schon dieses Arsch..."

„Draco...", ermahnte Daphne ihn plötzlich, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein beinahe bösartiges Lächeln auf den Lippen tragend.

„Unterbrich mich nicht Greengrass.

Du bist das Arsch, dass sich über Finnigan lustig machen musste. Du bist das Arsch, dass es ihm unter die Nase schieben musste. Du bist das Arsch, dass nun da steht und Schuld an der Sache hier ist und trotzdem – Überraschung – bin ich der Gearschte. Danke Mann. Wirklich. Danke. So einen Freund wünscht sich doch jeder."

Seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter und triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus und Hermione bemitleidete Zabini schon beinahe. Um ehrlich zu sein gab sie ihm die wenigste Schuld an der Sache, aber Malfoy schien es anders zu sehen. Er sah die Sache wohl aber auch nicht ganz objektiv, zumindest nicht in diesem Moment.

„Bist du fertig?"

„Oh noch lange nicht, ich hab dir noch eine ganze Menge zu sagen Zabini. Und wartet nur bis ich anfange Finnigan dort drüben meine Meinung zu sagen..."

„Malfoy.", Hermione hatte einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zugemacht und sah ihn nun finster an.

„Und du fang gar nicht erst an Granger – wenn du dich nicht eingemischt hättest, hätten die Beiden eine aufgeplatzte Augenbraue und eine dicke Nase, aber das hier wäre nie passiert."

Er machte eine schnelle Handbewegung – zeigte erst auf sich und dann auf sie. Es sollte wohl ihre Situation beschreiben. Sehr wortgewandt. Sie konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verengen.

„Ist das dein ernst Malfoy?"

Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sie wusste, dass ihre Stimme mittlerweile mindestens genauso gereizt klang wie seine.

„Oh Granger ich hab noch gar nicht angefangen. Warte ab bis ich diesen Versager von Lehrer in die Finger bekomme..."

Sie wusste nicht so recht wieso sie es getan hatte, aber erst als sie so vor ihm stand und die entsetzten Blicke der Anderen sah und den roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange bemerkte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Bereuen tat sie es dennoch nicht.

„Reiß dich zusammen Malfoy. Weder Seamus noch Zabini wollten das. Geschweige denn von mir oder Professor Montgomery. Weißt du wie man so etwas hier nennt? Einen Unfall. L!"

Sie war laut geworden, hatte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt. Sie wusste, dass alle sie sprachlos ansahen. Interessieren tat es sie jedoch nicht wirklich.

Er funkelte sie an. Sie wusste, dass er sie am liebsten verhexen würde. Es machte ihr jedoch keine Angst. Er machte ihr keine Angst. Sollte er doch, sie hatte größere Probleme bewältigt.

„Und jetzt hör auf dich zu bemitleiden. Das ist ja unerträglich."

Ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer vor Wut. Selbst sie konnte es hören.

„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wer die Hosen anhaben wird...", hörte sie plötzlich Nott glucksen und für eine Sekunde dachte sie die Situation würde wieder kippen. Sie dachte Malfoy würde seinen Zauberstab nehmen und erst Nott für das Kommentar umlegen und sie dann verhexen, doch stattdessen, starrte er sie nur an. Sein Blick gefiel ihr nicht und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es noch ein Nachspiel für sie haben würde.

Es vergingen noch einige Momente, bis er schließlich eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Ausgang machte.

Hermione sah ihn verwundert an, nickte jedoch, bevor sie ihm zum Ausgang folgte. Sie hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass dies nicht das Ende sein würde. Sie hatte das seltsame und beunruhigende Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht gefiel wie sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie war sich außerdem sicher, dass er es ihr verständlich machen würde, dass sie es nicht noch einmal wagen sollte es dennoch zu tun. Dieses Gefühl nagte über den gesamten Weg zur großen Halle an ihr.

Und dann nagte etwas anderes an ihr. Sie standen im Eingang und für eine Sekunde hatte sie auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuern wollen, doch dann sah sie zu Malfoy herüber und der schien ähnliche Gedankengänge zu haben, denn auch er sah plötzlich zu ihr herüber.

Diese Sache wurde immer nerviger. Sie war bisher zu schockiert von der Situation gewesen, hatte sich überfordert gefühlt mit der Sache um sich tatsächliche Gedanken zu machen. Und nun wurde ihr langsam das Ausmaß der Geschichte bewusst.

„Einen Tag Gryffindor, einen Tag Slytherin? Oder bestimmte Mahlzeiten hier und andere dort?", fragte sie schließlich beinahe diplomatisch. Sie wollte nicht direkt an ihren Streit anknüpften. Schon gar nicht vor der Lehrerschaft.

„Ich sitze nicht mit Finnigan zusammen."

Hermione rollte ihre Augen. Hinter ihnen kamen auch endlich ihre Mitschüler an, die offensichtlich einen Sicherheitsabstand hatten einhalten wollen. Sie gingen langsam um sie herum, da Malfoy und sie mitten im Weg stehen geblieben waren.

„Als ob ich dich in der Nähe haben wollte.", zischte Seamus im Vorbeigehen und Hermione musste ihrem Mitschüler einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfen, damit er nicht noch nachsetzte.

„Das willst du bestimmt nicht Finnigan, sonst bring ich dich dieses Mal zum explodieren...", warnte Malfoy und schüttelte Hermiones Hand ab, die sie ihm warnend auf den Oberarm gelegt hatte.

„Fass mich nicht an Granger. Ich sitze nicht neben diesem Trottel. Der ist doch an allem Schuld."

„Wundervoll Malfoy, da wir ja jetzt alle festgestellt haben wie großmütig und überhaupt nicht nachtragend du bist – da uns die gesamte Schülerschaft aufmerksam zuhört – können wir ja rüber zum Slytherintisch gehen und etwas essen."

Sie zischte ihn an. Sie war mittlerweile vollkommen genervt von seinem unreifem Verhalten und die Tatsache, dass seine Mitschüler es auch noch lustig fanden und die ganze Sache mit glucksen und kichern kommentierten, machte es nicht besser. Es nervte sie nur noch mehr.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie spürte schon nach drei Schritten ein leichtes Unwohlsein, doch es ließ sofort wieder nach als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr nachkam. Die Brünette befürchtete, dass dieses Jahr wohl doch anstrengender werden würde, als geplant und für einen Moment bereute sie es tatsächlich wiedergekommen zu sein.

Malfoy setzte sich und Hermione ließ sich auf den Sitz neben ihn gleiten, jedoch ließ sie einen relativ großen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen. Sie war vielleicht nicht in der Lage sich von ihm zu entfernen, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm näher kommen musste als nötig.

Sie bemerkte wie sich Daphne neben sie setzte, während Nott, Goyle, Zabini und Parkinson sich ihnen gegenüber niederließen. Ihr fiel auf das sowohl Tracey Davis als auch Millicent Bullstrode sich etwas von ihnen entfernt hingesetzt hatten, doch sie wagte nicht zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie saß zwar bei den Schlangen, doch das bedeutete ja noch lange nicht, dass sie sich mit ihnen anfreunden musste.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie einen schwachen Geduldsfaden hatte, doch die ständigen Blicke trieben sie in den Wahnsinn. Mittlerweile starrten nicht nur ihre Mitschüler aus ihrem Jahrgang – nein mittlerweile starrten beinahe alle Schüler und sogar die Lehrer unverhohlen. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Plötzlich verstand sie Malfoy und wieso er so schnippisch geworden war.

Hermione war nicht einmal in der Lage in Ruhe ihr Essen zu genießen. Sie legte ihre Gabel genervt hin und sah auf und selbst dann starrten sie sie weiter an.

Malfoy neben ihr tat plötzlich ganz cool und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er in seinem Auflauf stocherte. Offensichtlich schien er die Situation zu genießen. So als würde er sagen wollen - siehst du?!

Letztlich schob sie ihren Teller von sich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Distanz schaffen konnte ja nicht schaden.

„Machst du eine Diät?", fragte Zabini plötzlich amüsiert und Hermione starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Nein...ich werde nur nicht gerne beim Essen beobachtet wie ein Affe im Zoo."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und verlieh ihrer Stimme eine Prise Sarkasmus.

„Was ist ein Zoo?"

Das war wirklich zu viel für die Gryffindor. Hermione presste ihre Fingerspitzen gegen ihre Schläfe und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte plötzlich Kopfschmerzen bekommen und ihr wurde übel. Sie wusste auch, dass es nicht mit Malfoy zusammen hing. Nein, es hing mit allen Anderen zusammen. Diese Unverfrorenheit, die sie alle besaßen, trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Bald würde sie ein Fall für St. Mungos sein.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen Nott?", fragte sie schließlich. Sie hatte mehrfach tief ein und ausgeatmet, doch beruhigt hatte sie sich dennoch nicht.

„Würde ich sonst fragen Granger?"

„Punkt für dich.", murrte sie und überlegte dann, wie sie am Besten einen Zoo beschreiben sollte. „Ein Zoo ist...nun ja eine Attraktion in der Muggelwelt. Dort werden viele verschiedene Tiere in Gehegen gehalten – oder in Aquarien oder Terrarien. Je nach dem was für ein Tier es ist natürlich. Dann können Muggel sie sich ansehen. Kinder sind meistens ganz begeistert von Zoos."

„Muggel halten Tiere gefangen? Und schauen sie sich dann an?"

„Sozusagen. Die meisten Tiere werden in den Zoos geboren und wären nicht mehr in der Lage selbständig zu leben. Sie sind das Leben im Zoo gewohnt. Sie werden versorgt und sie müssen nicht um ihr Überleben kämpfen, wenn man bedenkt, dass Muggel ihre natürlichen Lebensräume mehr und mehr ausbeuten und zerstören."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer drängender und sie bemerkte wie sie sich langsam in dieses Thema vertiefte. Zu Beginn hatte sie es nur erklären wollen, doch nun spürte sie den Drang die genaueren Umstände zu erläutern und deutlich zu machen, wie wenig sie von Zoos hielt. Und wie wenig sie von der Ausbeutung vieler Lebensräume hielt. Sie steigerte sich gerne in solche Themen hinein, das hatte Harry ihr einmal ziemlich direkt gesagt, als sie mal wieder von der Befreiung der Hauselfen gesprochen hatte. Außer ihr schien niemand Interesse an der Emanzipation dieser Wesen zu haben.

„Und da soll jemand Muggel verstehen.", sagte Parkinson schließlich nur und sah sie beinahe abfällig an. Für einen Moment hatte Hermione sogar die Befürchtung, dass Parkinson sich vergessen würde, doch stattdessen nahm sie ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Hermione zuckte letztlich nur mit den Schultern und war froh, dass sie es nicht weiter erklären musste, denn sie würde sich nur noch mehr in dieses Thema hineinsteigern und dann … nun ja es endete nie gut, wenn sie sich in eine Thematik hineinsteigerte.

Etwas gutes hatte das Ganze jedoch schon, denn die Slytherins konzentrierten sich plötzlich auf ihr Essen und Hermione schaffte es doch noch ein zwei Bissen zu sich zu nehmen, während ihre Gedanken um die armen Tiere in den Muggelzoos kreisten.

„Wenigstens haben wir alle den selben Unterricht.", sagte Malfoy schließlich und riss Hermione damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah zu ihm herüber. Die Anderen unterhielten sich alle noch, keiner beachtete sie.

„Mh, macht es definitiv leichter."

„Du hast übrigens recht, wir müssen uns über so einige Dinge noch unterhalten."

Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe und nickte. Es waren ihr vorhin schon so einige Dinge durch den Kopf geschossen. Ansprechen wollte sie diese dennoch nicht.

„Ich will nur eine Sache los werden...", begann er dann und Hermione sah wieder zu ihm herüber, ehe sie ihre Augen weitete. Er hatte seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk gelegt und drückte nun etwas fester zu als nötig.

„Wenn du es dir noch einmal gestatten möchtest so mit mir zu sprechen und mich vor den Anderen zu ohrfeigen, dann gestatte ich es mir dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und ich habe das Gefühl ich werde so einige Wochen Zeit haben das zu tun."

Er hatte sich dazu zu ihr vorgebeugt und flüsterte es ihr beinahe ins Ohr. Seine Stimme war drohend und er ließ seine Worte noch einige Momente nachhallen, bevor er seine Hand wegzog und sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte.

Hermione rieb ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk, biss sich dabei auf ihre Unterlippe um nicht doch noch eine Szene zu machen. Sie hatten alle genügend gestritten. Sie hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen und sie fühlte sich schlecht genug. Vielleicht war es Zeit Größe zu zeigen und den Streit nicht weiter voran zu treiben?

„Alles okay?", fragte Daphne sie plötzlich und Hermione drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sie spürte Malfoys Blick – so durchdringend wie Messerstiche.

„Ja sicher, ich habe mir nur Gedanken darum gemacht...das wir ja so viel Unterricht verpasst haben. Ich werde mir noch die Unterlagen besorgen müssen. Ich bin nicht hierher zurückgekommen nur um meine Bildung schweifen zu lassen...", begann sie ihre kleine Rede. Sie bemerkte wie einige Slytherins sie beinahe amüsiert betrachteten – so als hätten sie genau das von ihr erwartet – während andere wie Parkinson und Goyle eher entnervt wirkten. Doch je mehr sie redete, umso mehr lenkte sie sich von dem schmerzenden Handgelenk und ihrem Bedürfnis Malfoy zu verhexen ab.

Wie sollte das bloß gut gehen?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Und auch im Unterricht fühlte Hermione ständige Blicke auf sich ruhen. Natürlich nicht so viele wie in der Großen Halle, aber dennoch genügend um ihre Laune weiter zu senken.

Noch vor einigen Stunden war sie optimistisch gewesen. Sie hatte sich auf dieses Jahr gefreut und nun hatte man es ihr vollkommen zerstört. Sie würde ihr letztes Jahr immer mit diesem Unfall verbinden. Sie würde ihr letztes Jahr für immer mit Malfoy verbinden. Mit Blicken die auf ihnen ruhten. Mit einem verunglücktem Zaubertrank. Mit den mitleidigen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler. Mit dem Farbmix aus grün, rot, silber und gold. Mit diesen kühlen Augen, dem kalten Ton und diesem allgegenwärtigem Zynismus.

Professor Vektor schien im Gegensatz zu ihren Schülern kein Interesse an dem Missgeschick in Zaubertränke zu haben. Sie bedachte weder Malfoy noch sie mit einem neugierigen Blick. Im Gegenteil, sie blickte sich einmal in der Klasse um und begann ohne Umschweife mit ihrem Unterricht. Genau das hatte Hermione schon immer an ihr zu schätzen gewusst.

Schnell blickten die meisten ihrer Mitschüler zu Professor Vektor und wendeten sich damit von ihnen ab. Zu Hermiones Erleichterung, denn um ehrlich zu sein wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie noch so unbeteiligt dasitzen konnte ohne doch noch wütend zu werden. Ihre Stimmung war zweifelsfrei im Keller. Sie war gereizt und jeder falsche Blick oder auch jedes falsche Wort konnte der bekannte Tropfen sein, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Hermione und auch Malfoy neben ihr genossen das strebsame Schweigen und das Geräusch der Federn auf Pergament sichtlich. Sie entspannten sich beide nach und nach immer mehr, bis sie sich beide vollkommen auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnten. Zumindest deutete Hermione es so, denn Malfoys Hand, welche er zu einer Faust geballt hatte, öffnete sich schon bald und ließ locker und sein angestrengter Blick wich einem interessiertem, neugierigem. Offenbar hatte der Unterricht wirklich etwas gutes an sich. Sie konnten sich für einige Augenblicke von all dem Ablenken, was ihnen schwer auf den Schultern lastete.

„Bis Freitag. Vergessen sie nicht die Aufgaben fortzuführen und mir ihre Pergamentrollen mitzugeben."

Professor Vektor schloss ihren Unterricht und für eine Sekunde länger als sonst, bedauerte Hermione es, dass die Unterrichtsstunden so kurz waren. In ihren Augen zumindest. Sie hatte die Stille so sehr genossen.

Kaum hatte Professor Vektor die letzten Worte an ihre Schüler gesprochen, begann schon das eilige Treiben und sofort wurde Hermione wieder bewusst in was für einer Situation sie sich befand.

Sie verstaute ihre Sachen langsamer als normalerweise in ihrer Tasche. Normalerweise wäre sie schon auf halbem Wege zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht, doch da sie jetzt Rücksicht auf jemand Anderen nehmen musste, ließ sie sich bedeutend mehr Zeit.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte sie dann nach dem sie ihre Ledertasche in ihren Schoß gezogen hatte. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte zu dem Slytherin herüber, der sie nun ebenfalls ansah. Sie spürte wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Diese Augen waren so kalt, das es sie frösteln ließ.

„Das fragst du mich? Wer hat denn Ewigkeiten gebraucht seine drei Sachen in seine Tasche zu stopfen?"

Die Brünette verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und ging um diesen herum während sie ihre Tasche dabei geschickt schulterte.

„Das nächste Mal nehme ich eben keine Rücksicht mehr auf dich. Ich hatte nur versucht mich deinem Schneckentempo anzupassen. Wer kommt denn sonst immer so spät zu jedem Unterricht? Ich bestimmt nicht."

„Nur weil ich zu spät bin, heißt es nicht, dass ich in den Klassenzimmern Zeit vergeude."

„Ach? Und wo treibst du dich dann herum?"

Hermione bedauerte die Frage genauso schnell wie sie ausgesprochen war.

„Oh Granger, du bist wirklich naiv."

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe als sie ihrem Mitschüler letztendlich aus dem Klassenzimmer folgte. Sie hatte es beinahe geahnt, dass sie eine solche Antwort erhalten würde. Doch es ahnen und sie dann auch zu erhalten waren weltweite Unterschiede. Sie fühlte sich schlagartig krank. Außerdem wurde ihr übel. Doch sie sagte nichts, stattdessen fokussierte sie sich auf den Weg und auf den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Sie stellte fest das 3 ½ Schritte der absolut perfekte Abstand war. Es war nicht zu weit entfernt, sie fühlten also keinerlei Übelkeit, und es war nicht so unerträglich nahe, dass sie ihn sogar riechen konnte.

„Das ich es noch erlebe, dass man dir so einfach die Sprache verschlagen kann."

Das Grinsen ließ sie böse funkeln, doch noch immer blieb sie stumm. Ignorierte ihn beinahe. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sie würde seine Freizeitaktivitäten bestimmt nicht kommentieren.

Letztlich wurde sie von Daphne und Zabini gerettet, die sie vor dem Raum zu Alte Runen trafen. Beide waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, welches jedoch abrupt verstummte als sie neben ihnen zum Stehen kamen.

„Jetzt bringe ich also nicht nur Granger zum Schweigen wie ich sehe...", kommentierte Malfoy das ungewöhnliche Verhalten seiner Hauskameraden. Diese sahen sich leicht irritiert an, bevor sie Hermione einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen. Diese schüttelte jedoch nur entnervt den Kopf und trat an ihnen vorbei, wohl wissend das Malfoy ihr nachgehen würde.

Daphne saß neben ihr und Malfoy hatte hinter ihr Platz genommen. Es war eine Wohltat nicht neben ihm sitzen zu müssen. Die Entfernung war gerade noch akzeptabel und selbst wenn sie es nicht wäre, sie würde es für eine Stunde aushalten nur um ihre Gedanken ordnen zu können.

Im Gegensatz zu Professor Vektor, besah Professor Babbling sie mit einem neugierigen Blick. Manchmal wirkte dieser beinahe besorgt, doch Hermione ignorierte diesen Gedanken. Es war nett, dass man sich um sie und auch um Malfoy sorgte, doch sie würden es schon hinbekommen. Außerdem würden sie die Grenzen dieses Zaubers bis aufs kleinste Detail austesten, nur um festzustellen, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatten. Wie flexibel sie trotz der Bindung sein konnten. Wie selbständig sie sein durften ohne dem Anderen zu schaden.

Professor Babbling wartete noch einige Augenblicke, bis auch die letzten Schüler eingetroffen waren und dann begann sie ihren Unterricht ohne noch einmal zu Malfoy oder ihr zu blicken. Genau wie Professor Vektor war auch Professor Babbling kein Freund von großen Reden, sie verschwendete keine Zeit mit zahllosen Worten, die letztlich keine Bedeutung hatten. Natürlich sprach sie über die UTZ und wie schwierig es seine konnte diese in Alte Runen zu erhalten. Sie sagte aber auch, dass sie ihre Schüler gut kannte und das sie ihnen alle gute Leistungen zutraute. Nichts worauf Hermione sich verlassen würde. Sie wusste, dass man sich nur auf das Verlassen konnte, was man auch sicher wusste. Sie würde also wochenlang vor den Prüfungen lernen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Man konnte nie früh genug mit dem Wiederholen beginnen. Besonders nicht in solchen Fächern wie Alte Runen oder Arithmantik.

„Sag mal, was hast du da?", fragte Daphne nach einiger Zeit. Es war ganz still im Raum geworden, denn Professor Babbling hatte ihnen eine relativ komplexe Einstiegsaufgabe erteilt und Hermione hatte sich, genauso wie viele Andere, komplett in ihr verloren.

„Wo genau?"

Daphne blickte zu Hermiones Buch herüber und deutete auf die Stelle, bevor sie hinab auf Hermiones Pergament blickte.

„Die Stelle war wirklich nicht ganz einfach.", gab Hermione dann zu und blätterte kurz durch ihr Buch, nur um eine andere Stelle zu finden, an die sie sich erinnert gefühlt hatte.

Daphne schien nett zu sein und Hermione machte es nichts aus ihr etwas zu erklären, denn im Gegensatz zu Harry oder Ron schien sie ihre Arbeit auch gerne alleine zu erledigen. Sie fragte lediglich wenn sie sich unsicher fühlte und Lösungen vergleichen wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein empfand Hermione es sogar als erfrischend sich mit jemandem austauschen zu können. Mit jemandem der ähnliche Fächer belegte und diese auch zu verstehen schien.

„Shhh Daph...", zischte Zabini dann und sofort drehten sich beide Mädchen herum und blickten den Dunkelhäutigen Slytherin mit neugierigem Blick an.  
„Wow...ihr seht mich sogar mit gleichem Blick an. Das ist gruselig.", grinste er und schüttelte dabei amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wollte nur fragen ob du fertig bist."

„Fast. Wieso?"

„Na dann könnten wir vergleichen, die anderen brauchen eh noch zig Jahre bis sie soweit sind."

Die Tatsache das sowohl Daphne als auch Zabini so zügig voran kamen und tatsächlich ihre Ergebnisse vergleichen wollten, machte Hermione zuerst stutzig und dann konnte sie nicht anders als lächeln. Sie hatte natürlich schon immer gewusste das Slytherins nicht dumm waren. Eigentlich bewiesen die guten Notendurchschnitte genau das Gegenteil. Sie hatte nur nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sich tatsächlich so über Aufgaben austauschen würden. Etwas was sie in ihrem Haus noch nie erlebt hatte. Zumindest nicht in ihrem Jahrgang. Man hatte viele Gesprächsthemen – ob im Unterricht oder in der Freizeit – aber bestimmt nicht die Aufgaben, die einem gestellt wurden.

„Vergleich lieber mit Granger, die hat doch jede Musterlösung parat."

Der triezende Ton blieb Hermione nicht verborgen, doch sie hob nur eine Augenbraue und ließ ihre Augen zu Malfoy schweifen, der sie nur kühl anblickte.

„Sind sie alle soweit? Ich sehe, das die Privatgespräche zunehmen...", unterbrach Professor Babbling dann die einzelnen Gespräche und eigentlich war Hermione ganz froh darüber, denn sie wollte nicht schon wieder mit Malfoy streiten. Sie hatte genügend gestritten. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie langsam zur Ruhe kam.

„Dann wollen wir anfangen. Mr. Zabini, wollen sie beginnen?"

Und ohne weitere Umschweife wurde die Aufgabe besprochen und natürlich wunderte es niemanden, dass Hermione die Einzige war, die die komplette Aufgabe vollständig gelöst hatte. Sie diktierte ihre Musterlösung am Ende der Stunde sogar, damit die Anderen sie noch einmal mit ihren Lösungen vergleichen konnten.

Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy recht gehabt hatte, ging ihr dabei jedoch nicht aus dem Kopf. Natürlich war sie schon immer gut gewesen und sie wusste auch, dass sie nur selten bei Aufgaben und Lösungen falsch lag, doch die Tatsache, dass selbst Professor Babbling ihre Ausarbeitung Musterlösung genannt hatte, bereitete ihr mehr Kopfzerbrechen als geahnt.

„Und wie feiert ihr das Ende dieses endlos langen Schultages?", fragte Daphne nachdem sie alle zusammengepackt hatten.

Hermione hatte ihre Tasche geschultert und wartete auf Malfoy, der sich extra viel Zeit ließ nur um sie zu ärgern.

„Um ehrlich zu sein keine Ahnung. Es sind noch fast zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, die ich normalerweise in der Bücherei verbringen würde. Ich nehme jedoch an, dass der werte Herr dies nicht wünscht..."

Sie blickte zu ihm herüber und wie auf Kommando richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Oh da hast du Recht Granger."

Die Brünette seufzte genervt, würde aber nicht weiter darüber diskutieren. Stattdessen begann sie sich zu bewegen, stoppte immer wieder nur um zu sehen ob er ihr folgte. Zumindest das fortbewegen gelang ihnen ganz gut. Sie nahmen immer wieder Rücksicht, sahen über ihre Schultern nach hinten und blieben stehen wenn nötig. Doch wie lange würde es so gut funktionieren?

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir tun das was Professor McGonagall uns angeraten hat. Wir sprechen über...ernstere Themen. Ich glaube wir sollten langsam aber sicher über gewisse Dinge reden, oder wir werden mit ihnen konfrontiert werden ohne zu wissen … was wir dann tun."

Sie spürte wie ihre Stimme mehrfach versagte, wie sie ins Stocken geriet und wie ihr Blick zu Boden glitt. Sie war nervös und verlegen und sie spürte wie der Widerwille sie packte. Es war einfach nicht fair und dennoch konnte sie es ja nicht ändern.

„Was würde ich geben um bei diesem Gespräch dabei zu sein.", Zabini grinste leicht und für eine Sekunde wollte selbst Hermione ihm einen festen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben.

„Wie ich dich kenne wirst du sowieso mit deinem Ohr an der Tür stehen und lauschen, wie ein kleines Kind.", grinste Daphne dann und nahm der Situation die Anspannung. Zumindest für kurze Zeit.

Hermione reagierte weder auf Zabini noch auf Daphne, doch sie spürte wie die Anspannung etwas nachließ und als sie zu Malfoy herüber blickte, sah sie wie er ihr zustimmend zunickte. Es trug nicht gerade zu ihrer Erleichterung bei, und dennoch war sie froh, dass er diesmal bereit zu sein schien.

Der weitere Weg zurück zu ihren neuen Quartieren verlief schweigend. Zabini und Daphne unterhielten sich zwar, doch das ging an Hermione vorbei. Und während die zwei im Gemeinschaftsraum blieben, sobald sie ankamen, verschwanden Malfoy und sie in ihrem gemeinsamem Zimmer, immerhin wollten sie dieses Gespräch nicht in der Gruppe führen. Es war so schon angespannt genug.

Sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, schien selbst die Fortbewegung schwieriger zu sein. Malfoy blieb stehen während Hermione noch weiter ging, was dazu führte, dass sie Beide einen leichten Schwindel verspürten. Sofort machte Malfoy zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu und Hermione setzte sich auf die Bettkante des großen Himmelbetts. Sie ließ ihn stehen auch wenn es sie leicht nervös machte, wie er so vor ihr stand – groß und mit den Händen tief in seinen Taschen vergraben.

„Also?"

„Also?", wiederholte sie und sah zu ihm auf.

„Na du wolltest reden Granger, dann fang mal an."

„Du bist mir lustig. Als ob nur ich Redebedarf hätte." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Dir muss doch klar sein, dass wir nicht einfach so weiter machen können ohne...über gewisse Dinge zu sprechen."

Ihr Herz pochte so stark, dass sie es schon fühlen konnte. Sie hatte ja schon beinahe Angst, dass er es hören konnte und das obwohl er fast vier Schritte von ihr entfernt war. Rein logisch gesehen wusste sie, dass es unmöglich war, doch die Angst blieb bestehen.

„Sprich einfach Granger. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es sowieso schon alles fertig durchgeplant hast."

Sie fühlte wie ihre Wangen feuerrot und warm wurden. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Hang zur Planung und Organisation hatte, doch die Art und Weise wie er es sagte, hörte sich beinahe wie eine Beleidigung an. Das würde sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihre Liebe zur Ordnung und Planung in den Dreck zog, nur weil er anders war. Nur weil er in den Tag hineinzuleben schien.

„Es ist nichts falsches daran, wenn man Dinge plant Malfoy. Solltest du mal versuchen, dann wärst du vielleicht nicht nur vierter im Jahrgangsdurchschnitt, sondern zweiter."

Seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und für eine Sekunde befürchtete Hermione, dass ihre Diskussion wieder in einem Streit und damit in einem absolut unproduktivem Wortwechsel enden würde, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. Zu ihrem Erstaunen.

„Also? Wie sieht der Plan aus Granger?", fragte er schließlich genervt und setzte sich letztlich doch auf das Bett. Weit genug von ihr entfernt natürlich und so dass sein Rücken gegen einen der Pfosten lehnen konnte.

„Kein wirklicher Plan – ich habe lediglich über die Punkte nachgedacht, die wir besprechen sollten.", begann sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile und drehte sich dann zu ihm herum. Sie zog ihre Beine auf das Bett hoch und stützte ihr Gewicht auf ihre Arme, so dass sie sich etwas nach hinten lehnen konnte.

„Wir sollten mit den einfachen Dingen beginnen – Mahlzeiten. Ich nehme an du bist dafür, dass wir diese weiterhin am Slytherintisch einnehmen?"

Natürlich würde sie auch gerne bei ihren Freunden sitzen, doch um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie diesen nicht zumuten mit Malfoy an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen. Sie würde das Opfer in Kauf nehmen wenn es sein musste. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es musste.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum wir woanders sitzen sollten.", gab er zu und Hermione seufzte zwar als Antwort, widersprach ihm jedoch nicht. Dies deutete er natürlich als positives Zeichen und erwiderte nichts weiteres.

„Dann wären wir bei Freizeitgestaltung. Ich würde mit den selteneren Fällen beginnen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"

Das Gespräch dauerte nun schon eine ganze Weile und drehte sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit um Freizeitgestaltungen, Hobbies, die Freundeskreise und Dinge über die sie sonst niemals reden würden.

Zu Hermiones Erstaunen war es möglich Kompromisse zu schließen. Malfoy gab mehrfach nach, vielleicht nur weil Hermione ihm einiges zugestanden hatte und er sich fühlte als wäre er im Zugzwang, doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher ob es wirklich so war. Letztlich schienen sie Beide auf einen Nenner zu kommen. Sie würden sich mit der abendlichen Gestaltung abwechseln. Wenn Hermione entscheiden würde, was sie Montag Abend taten, würde Malfoy entscheiden was Dienstag gemacht wurde und so weiter. Ähnliche Regeln galten für den Freitag und Samstag Abend, jedoch gab es diese zwei Abende im Doppelpack – würde Malfoy also über diesen Freitag Abend bestimmen, dann auch über den Samstag, während Hermione die Entscheidungen für die nächste Woche treffen würde. Und wenn Malfoy den Freitag und Samstagabend plante, durfte Hermione den Samstag und Sonntag durchplanen – zumindest die Zeit von 11 bis 18 Uhr. So hatten sie sich geeinigt und das schien Beiden zuzusagen.

Ähnliches galt für Hogsmeade Aufenthalte, sie würden versuchen sich abzuwechseln. Mal würden sie mit Hermiones Freunden gehen und das nächste mal mit Malfoys. Außer man bekäme beide Freundeskreise zusammen, doch davon ausgehen wollten sie nicht.

Schwieriger gestalten ließen sich jedoch einige der Hobbies, der zwei unfreiwilligen Zimmergenossen. Malfoy war nicht besonders begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Hermione so viel las und Hermione wurde beinahe grün im Gesicht als Malfoy ihr sagte, er würde aufs Quidditch spielen nicht verzichten. Die Gryffindor versprach ihm zwar es zu versuchen und mit ihm auf einem Besen zu fliegen, doch sie war sich sicher – und das sagte sie ihm auch – das es keineswegs funktionieren und sie ihn nur behindern würde.

„Und nun kommen wir zu den Themen über die wir nicht sprechen wollen nehme ich an..."

„Besuche zu Hause?

Hermione wurde blass als er das sagte. Doch sofort schüttelte er nur den Kopf und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er nicht vor hatte sie mit zu nehmen und sie durchaus so lange mit Hausbesuchen warten würden bis sie wieder von einander getrennt waren. Sie hatte noch nie so einen riesigen Stein von ihrem Herzen fallen spüren.

„Gut, jetzt im Ernst.", sie sah ihn ernst an und bemerkte wie sie etwas unsicher auf dem Bett hin und her rutschte. „Auf welcher Seite...schläfst du lieber?"

Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht wieder feuerrot wurde. Er sah sie ernst an und sie war dankbar dafür. Hätte er gelacht würde sie wahrscheinlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden. Es war auch wirklich alles andere als einfach.

„Rechte Seite. Und bevor es dich zu viel Überwindung kostet – du kriegst es ja kaum über die Lippen – ich schlafe in Boxershorts. Daran musst du dich gewöhnen. Ich dusche morgens, normalerweise nackt und gönne mir mindestens einmal die Woche ein Bad, auf welches ich auch nicht verzichten werde."

Hermione fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Je mehr sie über die Situation sprachen, umso bewusster wurde ihr, dass sie solche Situationen niemals vermeiden konnten. Und nun sprach er so einfach darüber und die Brünette wollte sich am liebsten unter der Decke verstecken und nie wieder hervorkommen.

„Wie...wie machen wir das…?"

Sie war sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sie war direkt und mutig und immer ehrlich, doch hier stieß sie an ihre Grenzen. Mit Malfoy übers Duschen zu sprechen und über ihre Schlafbekleidung und die Möglichkeit zu baden – das Übertraf einfach alles was sie bisher getan und geleistet hatte.

„Wir können natürlich so tun als würde der Moment nicht kommen an dem wir uns sowieso nackt sehen – denn glaub mir, egal wie gut wir planen es wird sowieso passieren – und uns überlegen wie wir strategisch vorgehen. Uns wegdrehen beim duschen, den Raum abdunkeln beim Baden und so weiter. Wir können aber auch wie Erwachsene sagen, wir schauen nicht hin, kümmern uns um uns selbst und tun so als wäre der Andere nicht da."

Es war als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht. Plötzlich war Malfoy ganz sachlich und beinahe produktiv. Wahrscheinlich weil er bemerkte wie schwer es ihr fiel in diesem Punkt logisch zu bleiben. Sie wollte so gerne über dieser Thematik stehen, doch sie konnte nicht anders, sie dachte immer wieder darüber nach wie sie am nächsten Morgen zusammen ins Bad gehen würden und dieser Gedanken löste enorme Panik in ihr aus.

„Du wärst nicht die Erste die ich nackt sehe, falls es dich beruhigt...", sagte er dann und für einen Moment hatte er dieses freche Grinsen im Gesicht, welches sie zur Weißglut trieb. Und es wirkte. Die Verlegenheit verschwand blitzartig und sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele du schon unbekleidet gesehen hast Malfoy...ich bin keine von denen die...das freiwillig machen. Also wag es ja nicht mich dazuzuzählen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Schon besser."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass er sie nur geärgert hatte, weil er sie aus der Reserve locken wollte. Weil sie sich so in die Verlegenheit festgefahren hatte, dass dieses Gespräch eine eingefahrene Richtung genommen hatte.

„Wir versuchen es einfach hinter uns zu bringen. Das ist das einzige was wir tun können Granger.", sagte er schließlich und Hermione seufzte laut auf, nickte dann aber zustimmend. Er hatte ja Recht, auch wenn sie es hasste es zugeben zu müssen.

„Aber ein Thema haben wir ausgelassen."

„Ach ja?", fragte sie nun und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen jedes erdenkliche Thema abgehandelt zu haben. Welches Thema konnte er denn noch meinen? Sie war noch immer in Gedanken als sie seine nächsten Worte vernahm.

„Oh ja. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich nur weil du an mir hängst, auf Sex verzichten werde..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

Es gab Momente im Leben in denen man einfach nicht wusste, wie man reagieren sollte. Man wollte einerseits weinen, andererseits beinahe lachen, dann war da noch dieses Bedürfnis wütend zu werden und letztlich blieb einem die Luft weg. Ein absoluter Schockzustand.

Genau so ein Moment war das.

Man konnte meinen, dass Hermione in ihren jungen Jahren schon viel erlebt hatte. Man konnte auch davon ausgehen, dass sie viele schlimme Dinge gesehen und am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen hatte. Doch auf die meisten Dinge war sie irgendwie vorbereitet gewesen. Sie hatte zwar nie das vollständige Ausmaß erahnen können, doch es wäre naiv von ihr gewesen, wenn sie nicht zumindest mit den schrecklichen Dingen gerechnet hätte, die die letzten Jahre mit sich gebracht hatten.

Doch mit einer solchen Situation rechnete doch nun wirklich niemand, oder?

Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie an Malfoy hing, war eine Zumutung. Und jetzt auch noch das? Sie spürte wie ihr Blut in ihren Adern zu Eis gefror und wie ihre Mimik jeglichen Ausdruck verlor. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Sie wusste auch, dass er auf eine Reaktion wartete. Doch wie sollte sie reagieren? Wie konnte man da reagieren?

Es dauerte Minuten bis sie sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Ihr Gesichtsmuskel gehorchten ihr wieder, sie gewann außerdem an Farbe und ihre Gedanken rasten wieder. Plötzlich wollte sie ihm unendlich viel an den Kopf werfen, doch womit sollte sie anfangen?

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein.", sagte sie schließlich mehr als lahm. Sie wusste noch immer nicht ganz, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte Minuten gebraucht um aus der Schockstarre herauszufinden und das Gedankenchaos war noch immer allgegenwärtig. Sie konnte kaum einen klaren, sinnigen Gedanken fassen, den sie dann auch noch artikulieren sollte.

„Und wie das mein ernst ist Granger."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich auf seine Entgegnung hin. Sie hatte ja gehofft, dass er sie wieder nur trietzen wollte, doch es schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Er wirkte todernst. Sein Blick war fest und kühl, seine Stimme hatte klar gewirkt, was dazu führte, dass Hermione tatsächlich zu erwägen begann, dass er es wirklich ernst meinen könnte.

„Ich...", begann sie langsam, bevor sie letztlich nur energisch den Kopf schüttelte. Die Wut gewann langsam Oberhand. Wie konnte er es wagen sie in eine solche Situation zu bringen? Wie konnte er es wagen sie so in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Wie konnte er es wagen so etwas von ihr zu verlangen? Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war?

„Das kannst du gleich vergessen Malfoy, ich werde bestimmt nicht miterleben wie du dich...amüsierst während ich dabei bin."

Sie verlieh ihrer Stimme eine Bestimmtheit, von der sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass sie diese noch besaß. Seine Aussage hatte sie immerhin so irritiert, dass sie davon ausgegangen war – sie könne keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und dann auch noch ausdrücken.

„Nur weil du solche Bedürfnisse nicht zu haben scheinst Granger, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich sie nicht habe..."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das du prüde bist. Das heißt es."

„Was hat das damit zu tun? Ich glaube nicht, dass man es als prüde bezeichnen kann, wenn ich nicht möchte, dass du in meiner Nähe Geschlechtsverkehr hast."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Und das du Geschlechtsverkehr sagst ist natürlich auch kein Zeichen davon, dass du absolut verklemmt bist."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und verengte ihre Augen. Wie konnte er es wagen so mit ihr zu sprechen? Sie hatte ja schon geahnt, dass es noch schlimmere Probleme geben würde. Es war zwar nicht gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen bisher, aber es hätte auch schlimmer sein können. Nun...es wurde schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.

„Nun beurteilst du mich also nach deinem eigenen Wortschatz. Es ist doch nicht mein Problem, dass du ein beschränktes Vokabular besitzt, welches sich lediglich auf ordinäre Ausdrucksweisen reduzieren lässt."

„Sex ist also ein ordinärer Begriff? Beeindruckend Granger, wirklich. So fortschrittlich."

Sie fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Die Brünette spürte wie sie sich mehr und mehr versteifte, wie sie ihre Arme fester vor der Brust verschränkte und ihre Körperhaltung wurde zunehmend abwehrender. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen worüber sie hier diskutierten.

„Letztlich spielt meine Ansicht doch gar keine Rolle. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht … daneben stehen, sitzen oder liegen oder was auch immer, während du ..."

Hermione gestikulierte beinahe wild und schüttelte dann angewidert den Kopf. Allein das sie wirklich über dieses Thema sprachen machte sie wütend und widerte sie an.

„Merlin Granger, du sprichst über das Thema wie eine 10 jährige. Das lässt tief blicken, also hat das Wiesel bisher noch kein Glück gehabt, oder er war so miserabel, dass es dich frustriert wenn Andere ein gutes Sexleben haben."

Sie zischte laustark. Ihre Wangen wurden rot vor Wut und Scham und sie konnte ihr Herz spüren. Sie konnte es sogar schon in ihren Ohren hämmern hören, so wild schlug es.

„ES geht dich überhaupt nichts an Malfoy.", knurrte sie ihn an.

„Also doch die eiserne Jungfrau.", schlussfolgerte er und das ließ sie wütend aufspringen.

Hermione drehte sich erbost von ihm weg und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Sie wollte sich selbst beruhigen, denn sonst würde sie doch noch ihren Zauberstab nehmen und ihn umbringen. Sie war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn auch als Leiche bei sich haben musste. Zwar wäre ihr ein schweigender Malfoy lieber, aber bestimmt kein toter.

„Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht wie du das Thema siehst Granger. Absolut nicht. Ich sage dir nur, wie ich es sehe. Und ich werde auf nichts verzichten, nur weil du an mir hängst. Sex gehört dazu."

Sie war noch immer wütend und seine Stimme machte es nicht besser. Vor allem nicht, wenn er so ruhig und so behutsam sprach. So als wäre er die Stimme der Vernunft. Dabei war es ganz und gar unvernünftig was er da von sich gab. Kein vernünftiger und anständiger Mensch würde so etwas sagen, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

„Vielleicht...sind wir schneller getrennt als wir denken, du kannst doch wenigstens versuchen dich zurück zu halten.", knirschte sie dann. Sie hoffte er würde einlenken, doch das tat er nicht.

„Oder ich versuche es gar nicht erst. Egal was Montgomery sagen wird, es wird länger dauern als einen Monat - davon können wir ausgehen - und so lange werde ich nicht warten."

Sie brachte ihre Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, strich sie entnervt die Haare aus diesem und legte dann den Kopf laut seufzend in den Nacken.

Sie würde das nicht weiter ausdiskutieren. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie würde einfach jeglichen Flirt sabotieren und ihm die Stimmung konstant verderben – was sollte sie anderes tun? Sie würde nicht dabei sein wenn er sich und jemand Anderem Vergnügen bereitete. Sie konnte vielerlei Kompromisse eingehen – so wie die Mahlzeiten am Slytherintisch oder der Versuch mit ihm Quidditch zu spielen – aber es gab Grenzen. Und diese Sache war ihre Grenze. Eine von der sie nicht abweichen würde.

„Und? Alles geklärt?", fragte Zabini neugierig als Malfoy und Hermione einige Zeit später den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Hermione war noch immer leicht rot im Gesicht. Wut und Empörung waren eben nicht einfach abzuschütteln.

„Fürs erste.", gab Malfoy nur von sich und blickte kurz zu Hermione, die sich nur nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie hatte nur gesagt, dass sie darüber nachdenken würde und zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er nachgegeben. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass sie eine Erleuchtung haben würde. Doch sie hatte das Gespräch einfach nur beenden wollen, mehr nicht.

„Die Anderen sind schon vorgegangen. Kommt ihr mit zum Abendessen?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich jetzt noch Hunger habe, aber…ich kann schlecht fern bleiben.", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin und Malfoy rollte nur seine Augen. Die Gryffindor war in seinen Augen mehr als dramatisch.

„Lass uns einfach gehen Granger und danach – können wir uns gerne noch einmal in die Bücherei begeben. Ich wette, dass bessert deine Laune etwas."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern. Seine Friedensversuche konnte er sich schenken. Sie wusste weswegen er das tat. Er wollte sie einfach nur beschwichtigen, doch sie war noch immer wütend und verwirrt und vor allem angeekelt. Alleine die Vorstellung schüttelte sie.

„Selbst danach ist mir nicht mehr, ich will nur ins Bett und schlafen. Hoffen, dass es alles nur ein Traum war. Ein Albtraum."

Sie spürte die Blicke der beiden Slytherins und sie wusste, dass es sogar die Beiden erschütterte was sie sagte. Sie hatte abgelehnt in die Bücherei zu gehen, sie erwähnte das Erledigen von Aufgaben mit keinem Wort und auch das Wort Lernen war in ihren Ausführungen nicht vorgekommen. Sagen taten die Beiden jedoch nichts mehr. Sie ließen ihr den Vortritt und so machten sich die Drei schweigend auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

„Ich dachte ich leiste dir etwas Gesellschaft."

Hermione lehnte sich an Neville, der sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, als er sie am Slytherintisch erblickt hatte. Daphne hatte ihm schnell Platz gemacht und nun saß Hermione zwischen Malfoy und Neville, ihr gegenüber waren Zabini, Nott und Tracey Davis.

Sie spürte wie Neville unter dem Tisch ihre Hand nahm und sie ermunternd drückte, doch die Brünette fühlte sich noch immer zu übel und jetzt, da etwas Zeit vergangen und die Wut verflogen war, sogar schwach. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf Nevilles Schulter sinken und schloss ihre Augen und versuchte jegliche Geräusche und Stimmen auszublenden.

„Willst du denn nichts essen?"

Hermione hatte nur bemerkt, dass sie damit gemeint war, weil Neville sie leicht am Oberschenkel berührt hatte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du hast vorhin schon nichts gegessen.", gab Daphne von sich und blickte Hermione nun ernst an. Hermione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie so ernst beobachten würde und darauf achtete was sie tat. Es verwunderte sie, doch sie würde sich bestimmt nichts darauf einbilden. Als ob sich Schlangen um sie Sorgen machen würden. Gerade um sie.

„Du darfst nicht aufhören zu essen, nur weil … diese Situation nicht einfach ist.", sagte Neville leise aber eindringlich. Sie hatte ihn selten so bestimmt gehört und es löste etwas in ihr aus. Sie war plötzlich so unglaublich stolz auf Neville. Sie hatte ihn von ihrem ersten Tag an gemocht und sie hatte immer gehofft, dass aus ihm ein großartiger Zauberer und ein noch besserer Mensch werden würde. Und hier war er, hatte all ihre Hoffnungen übertroffen und war immer noch bei ihr. So wie ganz am Anfang. Wie bei ihrem aller ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie war froh, dass er noch da war. Das er bei ihr war und sie in dieser schrecklichen Situation unterstützen konnte.

„Ich hab heute einfach keinen Appetit. Ich verspreche, dass ich morgen früh etwas essen werde Neville.", sagte sie dann genauso leise und mindestens genauso nachdrücklich. Sie fühlte sich eben hundeelend, aber es würde besser werden und morgen war ein neuer Tag und vielleicht würde es da schon leichter werden?

„Gut."

„Wie hat Draco es geschafft dir so den Magen zu verderben huh?", fragte Zabini dann belustigt über den Tisch und Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm herum. Sie wollte ihm um die Ohren werfen, dass es nicht lustig war. Das all das nicht lustig war. Das er Schuld war. Das er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Doch sie tat nichts davon. Sie sah ihn lediglich an und seufzte laut, bevor ihr Kopf wieder auf Nevilles Schulter sackte.

„Wow Draco, du hast sie erledigt. Sonst kriegt sie doch nie den Mund zu."

Der beinahe provozierende Ton in Zabinis Stimme hätte sie im Normalfall verärgert, doch sie war einfach zu erschöpft, um sich noch aufzuregen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf einfach auf Nevilles Schulter und verfolgte das Geschehen einfach passiv weiter. Sie würde sich merken was gesagt wurde und im Notfall konnte sie sich für das Gesagte auch noch nachträglich revangieren.

„Ich sehe das mal als Kompliment."

„Sieh es wie du es willst. Ich würde nur wirklich gerne wissen wie du das gemacht hast. Sie wirkt ja schon beinahe traumatisiert. Was hast du ihr erzählt? Das du schnarchst und trittst?"

„Witzig Zabini, wirklich witzig."

„Ich finde die Wahrheit gar nicht so witzig Draco. Blaise hat Recht, falls du es ihr nicht gesagt haben solltest – sie hat ein recht es zu wissen.", gab nun Nott von sich und grinste noch breiter, beinahe schadenfroh.

„Ich wusste das er immer nur so perfekt tut. Sagt bloß, dass er auch noch mit den Zähnen knirscht.", grinste Tracey nun sichtlich erheitert und versuchte sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Man zog Malfoy kollektiv auf, was unter den Slytherins zur Erheiterung sorgte und auch Neville musste ab und an leicht glucksen, was Hermione nur an dem Zittern seiner Schultern bemerkte.

„Können wir hoch gehen?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem man Malfoy auch noch fragte, ob er weitere Fehler hatte wie Sabbern, im Schlaf reden oder sogar Schlafwandern. Sie konnte das Gerede nicht mehr ertragen. Ihr Kopf pochte und sie wollte sich einfach nur noch hinlegen und schlafen. Sie nahm auch in Kauf, dass Malfoy neben ihr liegen würde.

Natürlich bemerkte sie wieder einmal alle Blicke auf sich und für einen Moment hatte sie sogar mit Diskussionen gerechnet, doch die blieben aus. Malfoy nickte nur, trank seinen Kürbissaft aus und erhob sich dann. Sie sah nur einmal kurz in die Runde, drückte Nevilles Schulter dankbar und kletterte dann über die Bank und folgte Malfoy schweigend.

„Willst du dich wirklich schon hinlegen?", fragte er kurz nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatten. Sie antwortete ihm jedoch nicht. Sie bewegte sich auf den gemeinsamen Schrank zu und zwang ihn dabei ihr zu folgen.

Sie öffnete die Türen ohne Umschweife und griff zielstrebig nach einem Paar Jogginghosen und einem großen Shirt, welches früher einmal Ron gehört hatte. Sie bemerkte, wie Malfoy sie anblickte, als sie sich auf das Bett zu bewegte und ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Sie begann langsam die Schuluniform abzulegen, immer darauf bedacht ihm nicht mehr zu zeigen als nötig. Sie schlüpfte schnell in die neuen Sachen und zog dann auch den BH unter dem Shirt aus und ließ ihn auf den Haufen mit ihrer Schuluniform fallen.

„Willst du jetzt gar nicht mehr mit mir sprechen Granger?"

Seine Stimme war irritiert und sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu ihm herum zu drehen und ihre Augenbrauen zusammen zu ziehen.

„ich habe Kopfschmerzen, ich bin erschöpft und fühle mich dementsprechend nicht besonders gesprächig. Verzeihen sie mir eure Gnaden.", spöttelte sie dann und rollte mit ihren Augen, bevor sie nach den Phiolen mit den Tränken gegen Schmerzen suchte. Sie leerte eine Phiole in einem Schluck und ließ diese dann wieder in der Tasche verschwinden.

„Und jetzt quatsch nicht, sondern leg dich hin, außer du willst unbedingt auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen."

Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden, kletterte sie auf das Bett und blieb erst einmal auf der Kante hocken, da jede weitere Bewegung nur Schmerzen und Schwindel verursachen würden. Sie war dankbar, als auch er sich aus seiner Kleidung schälte und letztlich zu ihr ins Bett kam. Es klang so falsch und seltsam und es widerte sie an, doch sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht lange nachhängen.

Sie hatte sehr schnell eine angenehme Position gefunden, sich in die Decke eingerollt und ihre Augen geschlossen und schon driftete sie ab. Es war beinahe so, als hätte der Tag sie vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Hermione war halb wach und noch halb in ihrem Traum gefangen. Einem Traum, den sie seit Wochen hatte und der sie verfolgte. Er ließ ihren Körper vor Angst erzittern, bevor sie in ihm um ihr Leben rannte wobei ihr Blut zu pulsieren und zu rauschen begann.

Ihr wurde dabei warm, sie spürte die dicke Decke über ihr und wie sie sich an ihren Körper schmiegte und sie beinahe einwickelte. Sie hatte sich um ihre Beine gerollt und fühlte sich so unendlich schwer über ihr an, so als wäre sie gefangen. Aber nicht nur das, die Decke fühlte sich außerdem an wie der Deckel zu ihrem Sarg. Es war warm und stickig und sie begann sich hin und her zu wälzen um sich von dem Käfig - also der Decke - zu befreien.

Es war schwerer als gedacht und dabei wurde sie immer panischer. Tief in ihr wusste sie, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag und ihr nichts geschehen konnte, doch sie wurde immer panischer, weil sie sich nicht von der Decke befreien konnte. Letztlich schlug sie um sich, begann zu schluchzen und zu wimmern.

„Granger...", hörte sie bis in ihren Schlaf hinein, doch sie war noch immer zu verängstigt um zu reagieren. In ihrem Traum lag sie nun am Boden, Flammen um sie herum und sie war an den Füßen gefesselt. Sie konnte nicht entkommen. Sie wand sich am Boden während sie Schritte näher kommen hörte. Sie schluchzte lauter…

PLATSCH!

Hermione setzte sich schlagartig auf. Sie war nass und ihre Kleidung und auch die Decke klebte an ihr, doch sie war wach. Sie rieb sich über ihr Gesicht, versuchte noch immer die Panik abzuschütteln, die sie bis gerade empfunden hatte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals und ihre Atmung war noch immer beschleunigt, als ihr langsam bewusst wurde, dass sie pitschnass war.

Sie sah an sich hinab und auf ihre Hände, die ebenso wie sie selbst, noch immer zitterten.

„Hast du dich jetzt beruhigt?"

Hermione sah zu ihm herüber und für eine Sekunde verdunkelten sich ihre Augen. Sie spürte wieder diese Panik in ihr aufsteigen. Ihr Herz klopfte wieder schneller und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, doch all das verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war, als er sie nun beinahe besorgt betrachtete. Er hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gelegt und sah sie ganz ruhig und beinahe neugierig an. Es half ihr sich langsam zu beruhigen und ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Danke.", sagte sie nach einigen, langen Momenten. Sie war wirklich dankbar, dass er sie aus diesem Albtraum befreit hatte. Einen Traum, den sie seit Wochen jeden Abend träumte. Jedes Mal war er etwas anders, doch er hatte Parallelen und immer war es diese eine Person, die hinter ihr her war. Und immer wieder spürte sie den stechenden Schmerz, so als würde sie ihn gerade jetzt zum ersten Mal verspüren.

„Warum nimmst du nichts gegen die Albträume?"

„Weil ich die Realität überlebt habe. Sie war viel grausamer, als ein Traum je sein könnte.", sagte sie leise und starrte nun auf ihre Hände.

„Es ist nicht feige, ruhig schlafen zu wollen Granger."

„Sagst du mir damit, dass du etwas nimmst um schlafen zu können?"

Sie sah neugierig zu ihm herüber und für eine Sekunde, sah sie einen Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen. Trauer? Wut? Angst? Vielleicht sogar Reue? Sie konnte es nicht identifizieren.

„Manchmal. Nur wenn ich einige Nächte nicht schlafen konnte. Und das solltest du auch tun."

Seine Stimme war ernst und bestimmt und zum ersten Mal glaubte Hermione etwas beinahe freundliches in ihm zu sehen. Etwas schon fast fürsorgliches.

„Und wehe du erzählst jemandem hiervon Granger, dann wecke ich dich das nächste Mal nicht mit Wasser, sondern mit etwas ekelhaft klebrigem – Honig vielleicht."

Sie schmunzelte. Er drohte ihr nicht wirklich, immerhin war Honig wenig furchteinflößend, doch er sagte ihr damit, dass er es nichts schätzen würde, wenn sie es weiter plauderte. Sie hatte nicht vor jemandem hiervon zu erzählen. Es würde bedeuten, sie müsse jemandem von ihren Problemen berichten und sie behauptete doch immer, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihr sei. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte niemandem sagen, dass auch sie Albträume plagten und sie Gewissensbisse manchmal Nächtelang wach bleiben ließen.

„Und nun leg dich wieder hin. Ich hab den Zauberstab parat, falls du wieder anfängst um dich zu schlagen wie ein Troll."

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen und drehte sich herum. Sie war noch immer nass, doch es störte sie irgendwie nicht. Im Gegenteil, es ließ sie abkühlen und sich beruhigen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr Puls sich vollkommen normalisiert hatte und sie langsam einschlief. Sie bemerkte dabei nicht wie er sie trocken zauberte und sie noch eine Weile beobachtete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6:**

Es gab viele Dinge, die sie nicht ganz verstand. Egal wie häufig sie darüber las, oder wie intensiv sie sich tatsächlich mit diesen Dingen auseinandersetzte. Die innere Uhr gehörte dazu. Sie hatte sie, schon seit sie klein war hatte Hermione dieses Phänomen wahrgenommen und je älter sie wurde, umso interessierter hatte sie versucht alles zu diesem Thema herauszufinden. Doch so richtig schlauer wurde sie nicht. Der menschliche Biorhythmus, Schlafen und Ruhen und der allgemeine Tagesverlauf waren für sie eher schwierig begreiflich. Es gab einfach Dinge, die man in seiner Gesamtheit nicht erfassen konnte. Sie wirkten so groß und überragend, dass es einem das Gefühl gab, der eigene Verstand war einfach nicht in der Lage etwas so komplexes und doch simples zu begreifen.

Aber wieso machte sie sich diese Gedanken am frühen Morgen?

Es lag wohl daran, dass sie hellwach war, es ihre typische Zeit zum Aufstehen war, und neben ihr Malfoy noch friedlich schlummerte. Worüber sollte sie sonst nachdenken? Natürlich könnte sie sich mit anderen Dingen befassen, doch die Tatsache das sie von alleine wach geworden war – so wie eben immer – hatte sie in diesem Moment einfach überwältigt. Es hatte ihre Gedanken ins Rollen gebracht und nun lag sie hier, immer noch leicht müde, definitiv unbehaglich aufgrund ihres Bettgenossen und die Decke fest um sich schlingend und dachte über ihren eigenen Schlaf- Wachrhythmus nach.

Hermione traute sich nicht einmal wirklich zu ihm herüber zu sehen. Vor allen Dingen, weil sie sich sich viel zu genau an die Ereignisse der Nacht erinnerte. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich, hatte sogar ein klein wenig Sorge, dass es er es weitererzählen würde. Doch diesen Gedanken verscheuchte sie relativ zügig. Was würde er schon davon haben? Sie alle litten unter den schrecklichen Erlebnissen des Krieges. Sie alle hatten traumatische Erfahrungen gemacht und sie war sich sicher, dass sie alle Mühe hatten gewisse Bilder und Erlebnisse aus ihren Gedächtnissen zu verbannen.

Sie hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt, ihre Knie an sich gezogen und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen – weg von der inneren Uhr, weg von Albträumen und dem Krieg, weg von Malfoy und dem Bindungszauber – bevor sie eine Bewegung neben sich registrierte. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um sich aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zu lösen, als sie jedoch zu Malfoy herüber sah, bemerkte sie wie er langsam wach zu werden schien. Er bewegte sich unter der Decke und sein platinblonder Schopf drehte sich zu ihr herum, was sie unwillkürlich lächeln ließ. Als er seine Augen langsam, beinahe unsicher öffnete, musste sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen in dem sie hart auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Er sah beinahe friedlich aus. Beinahe wie ein Engel mit der blassen Haut und dem hellen Haar. Diese Gedanken verscheuchte sie jedoch schnell wieder. Sie waren absurd.

„Morgen.", grummelte er, da er Hermiones Augen auf sich spürte.

Hermione zuckte leicht, hob ihre Augenbrauen bevor sie ihm letztlich mit einem leisen Guten Morgen antwortete. Sie sah wie er sich langsam aufrappelte, sich durch das zerwühlte Haar fuhr und über seine Augen rieb. Wer hätte geahnt, dass ein müder, morgendlicher Draco Malfoy so menschlich wirken konnte?

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er dann und setzte sich mehr auf, so dass die Decke in seinen Schoß fiel und Hermiones Blick fiel zum ersten Mal auf seinen Oberkörper. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nur in Boxershorts schlief und man hätte meinen können, es wäre ihr am Abend zuvor aufgefallen, doch um ehrlich zu sein...es war ihr nicht aufgefallen.

Er war genauso blass wie in seinem Gesicht. Seine Haut hatte einen Ton, welchen sie am liebsten mit Porzellan vergleichen würde. Porzellan hatte jedoch nicht so viele Makel. Sie konnte sie sehen. Sie konnte die noch helleren, jedoch viel rosastichigeren Verfärbungen auf seiner Haut – Narben.

Sie bemerkte natürlich, dass sie ihn anstarrte und sie bemerkte auch, dass er sie ließ. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund warum sie nervös wurde, sich über die Lippe leckte, eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter ihr Ohr klemmte und letztlich zu ihm hoch sah. Sie sah ihn unverwandt an in der Hoffnung er würde sie nicht auf das Starren ansprechen. In der Hoffnung er würde sie damit nicht aufziehen.

„Kurz nach 6. Ich glaube...wir sollten – da die Anderen wahrscheinlich alle noch schlafen – naja..."

Hermione stockte und sie wusste, dass es albern war. Sie war sonst so mutig, doch in diesem fall fühlte sie sich schwach und kraftlos. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass sie die Dusche hinter sich bringen sollten. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

„Gute Idee. Nimm deine Sachen. Muss ja keiner mitbekommen, vor allem nicht Blaise oder Nott. Die würden wahrscheinlich vor dem Bad campieren und uns belauschen wie die letzten Idioten...", gab er dann von sich und für eine Sekunde löste er damit bei Hermione ein Lächeln aus. Er schien darauf gehofft zu haben, denn auch er grinste leicht.

In manchen Momenten fragte sie sich, warum sie ihn immer für einen Widerling gehalten hatte. Warum sie es noch immer tat. Er zeigte ihr immer wieder eine nette Seite von sich – letzte Nacht zum Beispiel. Oder jetzt. Und dann fielen ihr die vielen Momente ein in denen er sie zur Weißglut brachte und sie war sich sicher, dass es einfach nur dem Frieden dienen sollte. Er wollte es wahrscheinlich nicht noch schwerer haben, als es ohnehin schon war. Absolut verständlich.

Es dauerte noch einige Momente, bis sie sich von ihrer Decke befreite und zu ihm rüber sah und gemeinsam kletterten sie aus dem Bett heraus. Sie nutzten beide Hermiones Seite, so waren sie näher an ihren Sachen. Diesmal versuchte Hermione ihn nicht aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten als sie nach ihrer Uniform griff. Sie nahm außerdem ihren Kulturbeutel mit und als sie sicher war, dass er nicht hinsah ließ sie frische Unterwäsche und Socken zwischen ihre Bluse und ihren Rock gleiten.

„Hast du alles?"

„Ja ich bin so weit."

Er nickte nur und ging voran. Sie folgte ihm – zwei Schritte Abstand lassend – aus dem Zimmer und dann in Richtung Bad. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie spürte wie es ihr bis zum Hals schlug und wie ihr etwas schwindelig wurde. Nicht weil sie zu weit voneinander entfernt waren, aber weil sie das hier einfach nicht wollte. Nicht konnte.

Und selbst als sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich verschlossen, rauschte ihr Blut noch in ihren Ohren und sie schaffte es nicht sich zu beruhigen. Er legte seine Sachen ab und sie tat es ihm gleich, doch sie spürte wie ihre Hände zitterten, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und wie alles vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie hielt sich am Waschbecken fest, atmete tief ein und aus und schloss die Augen. Nur für einige Sekunden.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und zu der Dusche herüber sah, welche nur drei oder vielleicht auch vier kleine Schritte entfernt war, entdeckte sie Malfoy, der über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihr sah. Er war schon entkleidet und schien tatsächlich zu warten. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie schlug sich die Hand vor ihre Augen. Wie ein kleines Kind.

„Jetzt komm endlich Granger. Stell dich nicht so an."

Sie konnte diesen Ton nicht ausstehen. So herausfordernd. So trietzend. Bis gerade hatte er seine freundliche Seite gezeigt und jetzt...jetzt ließ er wieder seine höhnische, unverschämte, teilweise auch anzügliche Seite blicken. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper vor Wut zu zittern begann. Es war wie eine Achterbahnfahrt – oder ein Ritt mit dem Besen für sie. Ein Auf und Ab. Ein ständiger Wechsel von sich beinahe sicher und verstanden fühlen zu sich gedehmütigt und gereizt und wütend fühlen. Er hatte es in den Händen und er schien es zu genießen.

Ohne weitere Umschweife, vielleicht weil er sie so herausgefordert hatte, schälte sie sich aus ihrer Schlafbekleidung. Sie hatte ihm ihre Seite zugedreht, so dass sie ihre Sachen sorgsam ablegen konnte, bevor sie sich ihre Duschsachen nahm und zu ihm unter die Dusche trat. Er hatte sie nicht mehr angesehen als sie auf ihn zugegangen war. Und es hatte sie durchaus erleichtert, denn sein Blick auf ihr hätte wahrscheinlich all ihren Mut und auch die Wut verfliegen lassen. Sie stellte ihr Duschgel und ihr Shampoo ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie spürte noch immer ihr Herz klopfen, doch sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, als sie sich auf die Dusche konzentrierte.

Ein wirklich unmögliches Unterfangen übrigens. Sie berührten sich immer wieder dabei. Sie spürte immer wieder seinen Ellenbogen in ihrem Rücken, oder ihre Haare fielen über seine Schultern. Als sie sich tatsächlich einmal richtig berührten, schraken sie Beide zusammen und machten jeweils einen halben Schritt nach vorne, was dazu führte, dass sie mit ihren Gesichtern beinahe die Fließen berührten. Sie seufzte lautstark und er brummte als wolle er ihr antworten.

Letztlich endete die Dusche schnell – auch wenn es Beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam – was die Peinlichkeit jedoch noch lange nicht beendete. Sie drehten sich Beide beinahe zeitlich um und griffen nach ihren Handtüchern. Sie stieg schnell aus der Dusche und schlang sich das Handtuch um den Körper. Sie beugte sich vor um ihre Haare in einem weiteren einzuwickeln und als sie wieder hochkam, erwischte sie Malfoy mit dem Handtuchturban. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als sie ihn beinahe entschuldigend anblickte. Er sagte nichts, wirkte nicht einmal böse, sondern eher verwundert. Diese Dusche hatte offenbar Beide mehr oder weniger schwer belastet. Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man es ihnen ansehen konnte. Sie konnte es zumindest Malfoy relativ gut ansehen.

Sie hatten seit Minuten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und langsam wurde die Stille peinlich, doch sie würde sie nicht brechen. Was sollte sie auch sagen?

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm dann ihre Zahnbürste und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Von allen Dingen, die sie heute schon getan hatten, war das wahrscheinlich das absolut Einfachste. Es hatte beinahe etwas friedliches, als auch Malfoy sich neben sie stellte und es ihr gleich tat.

Und dann wurde es wieder unangenehm als sie ihre Haare aus dem Turban löste und sie mit einem Zauber leicht antrocknete und sie dann zu einem Zopf zu flechten begann. Es war nicht unangenehm das zu machen, nein unangenehm war die Tatsache, dass ihr Handtuch sich langsam zu verabschieden drohte und langsam an ihrem Oberkörper zu rutschen begann. Sie hatte gerade ihren Zopf mit einem Haargummi fixiert, als sie die Enden des Handtuchs ergriff. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Malfoy es bemerkt hatte. Im Grunde war es nicht wichtig, aber es war möglich und die Möglichkeit alleine machte sie wahnsinnig. Als sie sich herumdrehte um ihre Sachen zu ergreifen, hatte Malfoy sich schon fast komplett angekleidet. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah beinahe fasziniert dabei zu, wie er langsam und bedächtig die Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss. Er hatte wirklich keine einzige Sekunde damit verschwendet über sie nachzudenken. Und sie? Sie hatte beinahe Panikattacken gehabt, weil sie so Angst davor gehabt hatte, er könne mehr sehen als er sollte.

Er setzte sich letztlich auf den mit Samt überzogenen Hocker hin und wartete. Diesmal betrachtete er sie tatsächlich und wieder einmal färbten sich ihre Wangen rot. Na fantastisch. Wäre sie zügiger gewesen, wäre diese Situation gar nicht erst entstanden.

Diesmal versuchte sie wirklich nicht über ihn nachzudenken als sie nach ihren Sachen griff. Sie zog ihre Unterwäsche zwischen ihrer Bluse und ihrem Rock hervor und für eine Sekunde wollte sie zu ihm herüber blicken um zu sehen, ob er sie noch immer beobachtete, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Sie versuchte ihre Unterwäsche zügig an zu bekommen – zuerst ihren Slip, wobei sie das Handtuch noch um ihren Körper geschlungen ließ, und dann ihren BH wobei sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Ihr Herz raste immer noch als sie sich ihren Rock überstreifte und dann begann ihre Bluse langsam zuzuknöpfen. Um ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe anzuziehen, ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder. Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer als sie sie letztlich in ihrem Schoß liegen ließ und eine Sekunde der Ruhe genoss.

„Würdest du eben raus gehen?"

„Was?"

„Raus gehen. Würdest du? Nur zwei Minuten, ich uhm...sag Bescheid wenn du wieder rein kommen kannst damit wir die 5 Schritte nicht zu lange überschreiten."

Sie wollte protestieren, als sie plötzlich inne hielt, weil ihr klar wurde, warum sie raus gehen sollte. Sie nickte schnell, stand auf, stolperte beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und zog die Tür zu um ihm einige Augenblicke zu gestatten. Und um sich selbst einige Augenblicke zu gestatten. Sie war noch immer ganz benommen von allem und ihr wurde wieder schwindelig. Diesmal war es ein Zusammenspiel aus dem Zauber und ihrem tatsächlichen Befinden. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Doch lange Zeit um nachzudenken hatte sie nicht. Er war schneller an der Tür als gedacht und sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Musst du noch einmal ins Bad, oder können wir?", fragte er schließlich und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Morgen.", hörten sie dann plötzlich und Beide drehten sich herum um Daphne zu begrüßen. Sie sah noch sehr müde aus und ihre schönen blonden Haare waren noch ganz zerzaust, was Hermione ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Morgen.", sagten sie dann gleichzeitig.

„Ihr seid fertig? Darf ich dann?", fragte sie noch leicht gähnend. Hermione und Malfoy sahen sich kurz an, nickten dann und traten bei Seite. Daphne nahm es einfach hin, ging an ihnen vorbei ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermione und Malfoy mieden es miteinander zu sprechen. Zumindest wirkte es so. Sie hatten ihre Sachen in einvernehmlichem Schweigen zusammengepackt und dann waren sie auch schweigend hinab in den Aufenthaltsraum gegangen. Sie warteten auf die Anderen. Schweigend. Und mehr als ein knappes Morgen hatten sie für die Anderen auch nicht wirklich übrig.

Erst als sie alle versammelt am Slytherintisch saßen – die meisten anderen Schüler ihrer Stufe hatten beschlossen sich dazu zu gesellen, vor allem um Hermione zu unterstützen – fiel es den Anderen jedoch auf. Hermione stocherte Gedankenverloren in ihrem Essen und Malfoy ignorierte jede Frage, die ihm gestellt wurde.

„Die Dusche heute morgen hat sie traumatisiert.", grinste Zabini plötzlich.

„Was soll einen dabei schon traumatisieren? Es ist eine verdammte Dusche.", fragte Goyle verständnislos.

„Es geht nicht um das Wasser, Greg, es geht darum, dass sie sich gegenseitig nackt gesehen haben.", grinste Nott und Neville, der neben Hermione saß begann wild zu husten vor Schreck.

„Und was soll daran so wild sein?"

Millicents Ton spiegelte ihr Unverständnis wieder. Was sollte schon an Nacktheit schlimm sein?

„Das sollten wir die Beiden ja fragen. Obwohl wir natürlich auch spekulieren könnten. Also ich wette ja, dass Granger noch nie einen Typen nackt gesehen hat.", grinste Nott und Parkinson gluckste leise vor sich hin. Sie stoppte erst als ihr klar wurde, dass sie damit ja Malfoy als ersten Jungen nackt sah – sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Oder sie war einfach so angewidert davon einen Vampir nackt zu sehen.", konterte Dean und Seamus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Und Draco ist wahrscheinlich so...weil er noch nie jemand so...gewöhnliches gesehen hat.", begann Parkinson dann zu spekulieren und selbst Daphne musste die Augen rollen. Pansy war einfach nicht in der Lage ihre Zuneigung zu Malfoy geheim zu halten. Manchmal nervte es sogar.

„Oder er ist so sprachlos, weil sie absolut gar nicht gewöhnlich ist Pans. Wer weiß das schon, den Vergleich hätte er ja.", ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte Zabinis Lippen und Parkinson stieß ein Zischen aus.

„Oder sie hat drei Bustwarzen.", konterte sie.

„Moment mal, ich dachte das wärst du gewesen."

Nott und Zabini lachten Beide und schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Parkinson war offensichtlich beleidigt, doch das interessierte die Jungs so absolut gar nicht. Sie amüsierten sich. Das spekulieren machte definitiv Spaß, vor allem da die Hauptfiguren anwesend waren, aber so weggetreten waren, dass sie ihre Diskussionen nicht einmal bemerkten.

„Oder es ist gar nichts passiert und die zwei sind einfach...es ist eine schwere Situation.", gab Neville nun endlich von sich. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Diskussionen ausarteten. Ihm gefiel es auch nicht wie man über seine Freundin sprach. Es war keineswegs schmeichelhaft.

„Wie langweilig." Tracey mischte sich zum ersten Mal ein, schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube schon das etwas passiert sein muss, oder hast du sie jemals so gesehen Longbottom? Dir fehlt nur die Fantasie.", fuhr sie fort und Neville wurde beinahe rot.

„Und was glaubst du wie es war?", fragte Nott seine Mitschülerin und die sah einen langen Augenblick zu Malfoy und Hermione herüber.

„Ich glaub ja es hat schon vorher angefangen. Ich glaub er ist mit einer Morgenlatte aufgewacht und da hat Granger schon rot gesehen. Und dann hat er wahrscheinlich ein dummes anzügliches Kommentar nach dem anderen gemacht."

„Das erklärt warum sie so verstört ist...warum ist Draco so?", hakte Zabini nach. Traceys Geschichte klang immerhin gar nicht so unrealistisch in seinen Ohren.

„Ich glaub sie hat ihm wieder eine verpasst. Vielleicht hat sie aber diesmal die Gunst des Augenblicks genutzt und eine viel...empfindlichere Stelle getroffen. Würde mich nicht wundern.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das glaub ich eher nicht. Ich glaube es ist nichts passiert. Also nichts schlimmes. Sie sahen noch nicht so verstört aus, als ich sie vor dem Bad getroffen habe.", gab Daphne schließlich von sich.

„Musst du alles verderben Daph?"

„Es ist außerdem nicht fair so über die zwei zu sprechen Blaise, die sind noch nicht einmal in Gedanken bei uns. Wäre es nicht nett wenn sie wenigstens was dazu sagen könnten?"

„Wo wäre da der Spaß?"

„Du, Draco...", sagte Nott dann und als Malfoy nicht reagierte, warf er eine Weintraube nach ihm. Malfoy zuckte zusammen und sah zu Nott herüber.

„Was soll das?"

„Guckt mal Leute, er lebt."

Ein Grinsen umspielte Notts Gesicht.

„Was redest du für einen Unsinn?"

„Ist auch egal Mann, hör mal, wir haben uns gefragt wie es so gelaufen ist. Die Nacht und naja...die Dusche heute morgen?", er zwinkerte provokativ.

Malfoy funkelte Nott wütend an und schlug dann ohne Vorwarnung mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und stieß dabei Hermiones Kaffeebecher um, der sich über ihr ergoss. Sie sprang auf und weitete ihre Augen vor Schock.

„Was soll das?", kreischte sie Malfoy an, der sie irritiert anblickte und dann die Augen rollte.

„War keine Absicht, beruhig dich."

„Beruhig dich? Ich muss verdammt noch mal hoch und eine neue Bluse anziehen. Sieh dir diesen Fleck doch einmal an Malfoy.", murrte sie.

„Dann kann er noch einmal zugucken wie du das gute Stück ausziehst und ein neues anziehst."

Zabinis Ton ließ Hermione ihren Kopf herumdrehen. Sie sah ihn aus verengten Augen an.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Oh sei doch nicht so Granger, wir wissen doch sowieso schon wie es zwischen euch in der Dusche war."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf noch einmal wütend herum, diesmal fixierte sie Malfoy.

„Bitte was?", war jedoch alles was sie herausbekam.

„Lass dich nicht provozieren Granger, die wissen gar nichts."

„Also ist doch was vorgefallen. Ich hatte Recht Longbottom. Schade das wir nicht gewettet haben.", sagte Tracey und grinste Neville an, der nur noch verlegener wurde und in seinem Sitz herumrutschte.

„Ihr seid doch….", doch sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm, ich muss eine neue Bluse anziehen. Sollen die sich doch weiter den Mund zerreißen über etwas wovon sie gar keine Ahnung haben...", sie sah dabei niemanden wirklich an, doch sie bemerkte wie Malfoy tatsächlich aufstand.

Sie wollte gerade losgehen, als sie sich noch einmal zu der Gruppe herumdrehte.

„Ihr wisst schon wie erbärmlich es ist was ihr da macht oder? Wir hatten einen verdammten Unfall, der von dreien von euch ausgelöst wurde, wir tragen die Konsequenzen und versuchen uns zu arrangieren und ihr...macht es nicht wirklich leichter. Danke für die Unterstützung."

Ihr Ton war so kalt, so durchdringend und ernst, dass es selbst die Slytherins kurz frösteln ließ.

Hermione und Malfoy waren schon weg als sich Zabini doch noch zu Worte meldete.

„Ist sie immer so, wenn sie wütend ist?"

„Schlimmer. Du solltest bei Hermione echt vorsichtig sein. Du willst sie echt nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen."

„Jetzt frag ich mich langsam echt wen von Beiden ich wirklich bemitleiden soll – sie weil er ein echter Trottel sein kann und sie wahrscheinlich mit seinen Anzüglichkeiten in den Wahnsinn treiben wird, oder ihn weil sie echt...angsteinflößend sein kann.", sagte Tracey abschließend und sah in die Runde.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Wette?", schlug Dean nach einer ganzen Weile vor und obwohl Hermione ihnen gerade eben erst eine Standpauke gehalten hatte, willigten alle ein.

Fraglich war nur, wer gewinnen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Sie konnte die Wut noch immer in ihren Ohren rauschen hören. Hermione hatte ja gedacht, dass sie viel mehr Probleme mit Malfoy haben würde, doch im Moment wirkte es so, als würden die Anderen deutlich anstrengender werden als geahnt. Es mangelte ihnen einfach an Verständnis. Malfoy hingegen war genauso beteiligt wie sie und deswegen schien er sie mehr zu verstehen als die Anderen.

Hermione biss sich so hart auf ihre Unterlippe, dass diese sogar zu bluten begann, doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Sie wollte einfach nur aus dieser Bluse raus und vergessen, was sie sich hatte anhören dürfen. Absoluter Schwachsinn.

Der Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer verlief sehr ruhig, man hörte nur Hermiones leises, wiederholtes Schnauben ebenso wie die raschen Schritte in dem sonst eher ruhigen Gang. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss brach es jedoch aus Hermione aus.

„Die sind doch alle vollkommen übergeschnappt."

„Beruhig dich."

„Wie kann man sich denn da beruhigen Malfoy? Die sind wahnsinnig. Alle."

„Da will ich dir wirklich nicht widersprechen, aber was nützt es, wenn du jedes Mal so wütend wirst?"

Sie schnaubte diesmal deutlich lauter. Sie war so in Rage, dass sie nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt hatte, wie sie ihre Tasche abgelegt und nun auch schon begonnen hatte ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie stand also mit offener Bluse direkt vor Malfoy und starrte diesen wütend an ohne dies jedoch wirklich wahrzunehmen. Wut konnte bekanntlich blind machen.

„Was es nützt? Nichts, absolut gar nichts. Was nützt es denen mich so auf die Palme zu bringen, huh? Nur das sie was zu Lachen haben. Das ist erbärmlich."

Sie quälte sich aus der Bluse und drehte Malfoy nun den Rücken zu, warf die Bluse auf den Wäschekorb, der neben dem Kleiderschrank stand und griff nach einer neuen, die sie sich langsam anzog. Immer noch absolut nichtsahnend.

„Merlin Granger, die werden dich und damit mich nach St. Mungos schicken, wenn du dir nicht angewöhnst ruhig zu bleiben.", murrte Malfoy und Hermione drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu ihm herum.

„Ach treibe ich dich also in den Wahnsinn ja? Gut zu wissen, dass du es verkraften kannst, dass die Idioten – auch deine Freunde genannt – sagen können was sie wollen und es ist in Ordnung, aber wenn ich mich darüber aufrege es dich wahnsinnig werden lässt."

„Naja sie haben ja zumindest teilweise Recht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du lässt mich immerhin zusehen wie du deine Bluse anziehst."

Diesmal konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen leicht zu grinsen und er deutete auf ihre noch halb offen stehende Bluse und den zart rosanen BH darunter. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann ließ Hermione ihren Blick sinken und sofort drehte sie sich herum und schloss die letzten Knöpfe zügig.

„Du bist so ein… . Warum hast du nicht vorher was gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich zu Ende toben lassen, wer weiß was du getan hättest, hätte ich dich in deiner kleinen Hassrede unterbrochen. Außerdem...solltest du darauf achten was du mir zeigen willst und was nicht Granger, kann ich ja nicht ahnen, dass es dir was ausmacht, wenn du dich schon so freizügig entblätterest."

So schnell wie sie sich weggedreht hatte, hatte sie sich auch wieder zu ihm zurück gedreht und starrte ihn wütend an. So als wolle sie ihn mit ihren Blicken erdolchen. Sie nahm alles zurück was sie vorher noch gedacht hatte – Malfoy war schlimmer.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht dein ernst sein, als ob ich mich freiwillig vor dir ausziehen würde. Als ob ich es jemals wollen könnte, dass du mich unbekleidet siehst."

„Du würdest dich wundern Granger wie viele Mädchen, dass eigentlich wollen. Warum nicht auch du?"

Sie rollte ihre Augen.

„Als ob ich eine von diesen dummen, oberflächlichen Ziegen bin. Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen."

„Achja da war ja was, du bist ja ziemlich prüde, hatten wir ja schon festgestellt."

Merlin wie sehr sie ihn gerade verabscheute. Sie wollte am liebsten sein dreckiges Lächeln aus diesem Gesicht schlagen wie im dritten Schuljahr, oder seinen dämlichen Slytherin Schlips in Flammen aufgehen lassen, oder seine Haare explodieren lassen, oder… Ihr vielen zu viele Dinge ein.

„Ich bin nicht prüde...", knirschte sie schließlich.

„Ja das merke ich schon. Du zuckst immer geradezu zusammen, wenn ich nur etwas ansatzweise anzügliches sage."

„Tu ich gar nicht." Sie wusste, dass es gelogen war. Sie zuckte wirklich zusammen. Sie wurde sogar rot dabei.

„Ach nein? Dann würdest du also nicht zusammen zucken, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich vorhin im Bad schon gesehen hab, was du für Unterwäsche trägst – blass rosa mit weißen Pünktchen. Beinahe süß."

Ihre Ohren wurden rot und sie musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen um nicht zusammen zu zucken und das schien ihn weiter anzuspornen.

„Und das obwohl du dich so angestrengt hast, damit ich es nicht sehe. Was ich wiederum dadurch gesehen habe ist, dass du etwas am Steiß hast. Was ist das Granger, mh? Was hast du dir da in deine Haut brennen lassen?"

Hermione schluckte und wich einen Schritt zurück. Malfoy grinste triumphierend.

„Sag ich ja, du zuckst zusammen. Dabei war es noch nicht einmal wirklich anzüglich, anzüglich wäre wenn ich sagen würde, dass du um einiges besser unter der Schuluniform aussiehst als gedacht."

„MALFOY!"

„Mh?"

„Wenn du nicht sofort den Mund hälst..."

„Dann was? Dann fauchst du, oder schlägst mich? Oder rufst Potter um Hilfe?"

Hermione fauchte tatsächlich leise, was Malfoy glucksen ließ.

„Also was ist das da auf deiner Haut? Ich konnte es nicht erkennen, oder besser gesagt dieses Zeichen sagt mir nichts."

Und da verpuffte die ganze Wut wieder. Er hatte sie zwar gesehen, er hatte diese ganzen Dinge zwar gesagt aber die Erinnerung an das Tattoo auf ihrer Haut ließ alles so nichtig wirken.

„Die Umrisse von dem...Kopf eines Koalas.", brachte Hermione langsam hervor. „Mit Eukalyptus im Mund."

Der Blick von Malfoy ließ sie inne halten. Er wirkte zuerst irritiert und dann belustigt. Wie konnte er es bloß wagen sie so anzusehen?

„Ich habe das Gedächtnis meiner Eltern gelöscht und sie nach Australien geschickt. Der Koala steht für Australien, für meine Eltern."

Sie erwähnte den Krieg nicht, doch es war eindeutig, dass er im Zusammenhang stand und das trieb die Belustigung aus Malfoys Gesicht und Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile sagte er schließlich: „Wir sollten gehen." und sie stimmte nickend zu, griff nach ihrer Tasche und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Unterricht.

„Bist du immer noch wütend?", fragte Neville sie in der letzten Stunde. Sie hatten Zaubertränke und er war zu ihr und Malfoy herüber gekommen während sie auf Professor Montgomery warteten.

„Auf dich nicht."

„Aber auf die Anderen?"

„Ich finde es unverschämt, was ich mir alles bieten lassen muss.", gestand Hermione leise und Neville nickte betreten, war jedoch froh, dass sie nicht böse auf ihn war. Er sah sie als eine gute Freundin und er könnte es einfach nicht ertragen wenn sie wütend auf ihn wäre.

„Es wird ihnen bald langweilig werden, glaub mir.", sagte er schließlich noch und ging dann zurück zu seinem Platz,da Professor Montgomery herein kam.

Er sah sich lange um, seine Augen blieben besonders lange auf Draco und Hermione liegen und für eine Sekunde spürte Hermione so etwas wie Wärme in ihr aufsteigen.

„Gefällt er dir etwa?"

Hermione drehte ihren Blick zu Mafloy herum und weitete ihre Augen.

„Unsinn, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du kneifst deine Beine zusammen, und du hast diesen Blick...so wie du damals Lockhart angesehen hast, diesen Stümper."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Wieso wusste er wie sie Lockhart angesehen hatte? Und wieso fiel ihm auf, wenn sie ihre…

„Wo schaust du eigentlich hin?"

„Nun ja, meine liebreizende Bettnachbarin hat ein deutlich interessanteres Gesicht und sehr viel attraktivere Schenkel als der Mann dort vorne."

Ihr Gesicht begann zu glühen und sie sprang vor Wut auf.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL MALFOY WAS SOLL DER MIST?", schrie sie ihn empört an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Merlin Granger setz dich wieder hin.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch sie dachte gar nicht dran.

„Erst kommentierst du meine Unterwäsche, dann meinen Rücken und jetzt meine Schenkel, spinnst du?"

Sie blendete aus wie viele Menschen mit ihnen in einem Raum waren, sie war zu empört und wütend und...irgendwie auch überrumpelt. Warum machte er das?

„Ich sagte setz dich.", knurrte er sie an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und dann hörte sie es auch schon. Das Murmeln hinter ihr und die Blase um sie herum platzte. Sie waren nicht allein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah sich mindestens genauso auffällig, wie sie gerade geschrien hatte, um. Alle schienen zu ihnen herüber zu sehen und sich über sie zu unterhalten und wenn sie nicht schon rot im Gesicht gewesen wäre, würde sie es spätestens jetzt werden. Sie setzte sich.

„Entschuldigung.", stammelte sie leise vor sich hin und versteckte sich dann hinter ihrem Zaubertränkebuch. Sie bemerkte den besorgten Blick ihres Lehrers nicht, auch den von Neville spürte sie nicht – sie bekam noch nicht einmal mehr etwas vom Unterricht mit.

„Steh auf."

„Was?", sie blinzelte verwirrt zu Malfoy herüber.

„Der Unterricht ist um Granger, steh auf. Die Anderen sind schon weg."

Sie traute sich endlich aufzusehen und sie stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte. Sie waren alle schon gegangen. Und sie...sie hatte nichts mitbekommen. Gar nichts. Sie seufzte laut und schlug ihr Buch zu.

„Malfoy...", setzte sie an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sag nichts Granger. Ich kann es selbst nicht fassen, dass ich das jetzt sage aber, ich hab es verdient. Leider musst du damit jetzt auch leben. Alle werden jetzt noch mehr spekulieren – also gut gemacht."

Er klang beinahe müde, so müde wie sie sich fühlte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie dennoch und er reagierte noch nicht einmal darauf.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie hatten seit fast zwei Stunden nicht miteinander gesprochen. Sie saßen schweigend in ihrem Zimmer. Malfoy schrieb irgendetwas und Hermione hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft. Seit dem Zaubertränke Unterricht hatten sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verschanzt und bisher hatte sie auch noch keiner gestört.

„Hast du?"

„Man beantwortet eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage."

„Das sagt wer?"

„Merlin nochmal, jetzt antworte doch einfach."

„Nicht wirklich, aber wir können runter gehen wenn du Hunger hast."

„Wirst du etwas tun, was es mich bereuen lassen würde?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass es okay war aber offensichtlich war er ihr dennoch böse und sie konnte es irgendwie nachvollziehen obwohl er so gesehen ja selbst Schuld war.

„Ich versuche es zu unterlassen?"

„Dann muss ich wohl das Risiko eingehen was?"

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Herein.", sagte Hermione automatisch und die Tür öffnete sich sofort.

Es war Neville, der zuerst nur mit dem Kopf hereinschaute, doch beinahe sofort herein trat, in seinen Händen ein Korb.

„Ist es das was ich denke?", fragte Hermione sofort und Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du wirst wohl eher nicht runter zum Essen kommen und du sollst nicht noch mehr Mahlzeiten versäumen.", sagte er schließlich und bewegte sich auf die Beiden zu, so dass er den Korb auf Malfoys Schreibtisch platzieren konnte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich es einmal sagen würde, aber danke Longbottom."

Neville drehte sich nun mehr zu Malfoy herum und für eine Sekunde hatte Hermione das Bedürfnis einzuschreiten, doch sie konnte sehen, dass es Neville ernst war mit dem was er sagen wollte. Sie konnte es an seiner Haltung sehen und an der Art wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Sie würde ihn lassen. Manchmal war es wichtig gewisse Dinge gesagt zu haben.

„Ich tue das für Hermione nicht für dich. Und wenn du nicht aufhörst sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben dann...wird es dir Leid tun."

Zu Hermiones Erstaunen, nickte Malfoy daraufhin nur und auch Neville wirkte überrascht darüber. Er entspannte sich sofort sichtlich und schenkte ihr ein herzliches, echtes Lächeln, welches sie nur erwidern konnte.

„Ich lass euch dann mal essen, man sieht sich dann wohl morgen früh."

„Danke nochmal.", sagte Hermione und drückte seine Hand, bevor er schnell aus dem Zimmer verschwand, vielleicht weil er befürchtete doch noch einen gemeinen Kommentar von Malfoy zu hören zu bekommen.

Erst als sie den Korb ausgepackt hatten und jeder ein Sandwich in den Händen hielt, sah Hermione zu Malfoy.

„Du warst ganz schön...versöhnlich zu ihm."

„Er hat uns essen gebracht, wer beißt schon die Hand die einen füttert?"

Hermione rollte ihre Augen. Bald würde sie von dem ganzen Augenrollen noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Also ist es dir egal was er sagt, du lässt ihn das einfach nur nicht wissen."

„Ist es nicht langweilig, wenn man immer auf alles eine Antwort haben will?"

„Ist es nicht traurig, wenn man zu jedem ein Arschloch sein muss?"

„Wow Granger, du hast mich beleidigt, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Arschloch, Arschloch, Arschloch.", wiederholte sie und funkelte ihn an.

„Richtig sexy, wenn du nicht so tust als hättest du einen Stock in deinem Arsch."  
„Fängst du schon wieder an?"  
„Mh. Soll ich dir sagen warum?"

„Oh ja, erleuchte mich.", sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Es macht Spaß. Ich kann dich beleidigen, doch da reagierst du gar nicht mehr drauf. Du lässt es nicht an dich ran. Wenn ich so etwas sage, dann wirst du rot, du zuckst zusammen, ich kann förmlich hören wie dein Herz anfängt unkontrolliert zu schlagen und wie dein Puls rast. Es macht mir Spaß dich aus dem Konzept zu bringen Granger."

Er war ehrlich zu ihr und das verblüffte sie. Es verblüffte sie noch mehr, dass er ihre Reaktionen nicht irgendwie bewertete, er sagte lediglich es mache ihm Spaß diese Reaktionen zu beobachten.

„Das heißt, wenn ich nicht drauf reagiere, dann hörst du auf?"

„Vermutlich. Wird aber nicht passieren. Die Heilige Granger wird sich niemals daran gewöhnen."

„Heilige Granger?"

„Oh ja, die Unschuld in Person so zu sagen. So unschuldig und unverdorben, dass sie bei dem Wort Sex alleine schon rot wird und es nicht aussprechen kann."

Er hatte Recht, sie wurde tatsächlich rot. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Ich...bin gar nicht so wie du glaubst.", stammelte sie schließlich und allein das ließ es unglaubwürdig klingen.

„Achja? Die roten Wangen sagen etwas anderes."

„Glaub doch was du willst Malfoy. Du weißt sowieso nicht wovon du redest."

„Ach ist das so? Ist die Heilige Granger also doch eher verdorben und tut nur so als wäre sie die Unschuld vom Lande? Das wäre natürlich sehr interessant, aber unwahrscheinlich."

Hermione seufzte und griff nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft und einem der Becher um sich etwas zu trinken einzuschenken. Ihr war ganz warm und sie brauchte Flüssigkeit.

Malfoy beäugte sie eine Weile, dann hob er seine Hände beinahe beschwichtigend.

„Okay für heute reicht es."

„Wirklich? Versprochen?", ihre Stimme zitterte beinahe. Sie war einfach überfordert und sie hasste es.

„Übertreib es nicht Granger. Wenn ich sage es reicht, dann reicht es."

Sie nickte nur und in einvernehmlichem Schweigen aßen sie den ihr Abendessen zu Ende.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie wusste nicht einmal wie spät es genau war. Sie wusste nur, dass es noch dunkel war und ihre Knochen sich schwer wie Blei anfühlten. Sie war noch müde und sie wollte schlafen doch etwas hatte sie wach gemacht. Die Person neben ihr bewegte sich zu sehr.

Hermione brauchte einige Momente bis sie sich wach genug fühlte um beide Augen zu öffnen und offen zu halten und zu Malfoy herüber zu schauen. Die Decke bewegte sich und sie konnte hören wie er beschleunigt atmete und da wirbelten ihre Gedanken ganz wild in ihrem Kopf umher. Seine Worte von heute hallten ihrem Kopf wieder und dann das Gespräch was sie vor zwei Tagen geführt hatten und sie weitete ihre Augen entsetzt. Lag er wirklich hier mit ihr im Bett und…?

Ihre Gedanken machten sie wütend, verwirrten sie und so griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ Eiswasser über ihm herunterkommen. Ein lautes Japsen ertönte, er fasste sich ins Gesicht und dann begann er zu fluchen. Zu undeutlich für sie, denn noch immer rauschte es in ihren Ohren.

„WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß?", brüllte er sie letztlich an und sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ist das dein Ernst Malfoy? Ich sollte dich das wohl eher fragen."

„Wovon sprichst du?", versuchte er dann etwas ruhiger, doch noch immer schwang Wut in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich wach von deinen seltsamen...Aktivitäten auf. Wenn du sowas schon machen musst, dann ohne mich zu wecken."

Hermione verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Bitte was?"

„Was?"

„Moment mal...", nun klang er dann doch eher belustigt, vor allem da Hermiones Gesicht langsam verriet, dass auch sie erkannt hatte, dass sie im Irrtum war.

„Du hast gedacht ich...", er musste lachen, was ihn mitten im Satz unterbrach. Das Eiswasser war vergessen.

„Merlin Granger, ich nehme zurück das du die Unschuld vom Lande bist, dass ist ja richtig verdorben von dir überhaupt an so etwas zu denken."

Sie spürte wie ihren Wangen rot wurden, heiß wurden, wie sie sich plötzlich ganz schön dumm vor kam. Um Merlins Willen, warum passierte ihr das alles hier? Der erste Tag war schon schlimm gelaufen, doch das hier war der absolute Tiefpunkt.

„Obwohl ich ja beinahe beleidigt bin, dass du mich dabei unterbrechen würdest. Nicht besonders nett."

„Hör schon auf okay. Es tut mir ja leid. Ich lag falsch. Und nun...schlaf weiter."

„Oh nein nein nein, das ist zu gut. Ich hab zwar gesagt das es reicht, aber du hast jetzt selbst wieder damit angefangen, damit gibst du mir jedes Recht weiter zu machen."

Hermione stöhnte frustriert auf und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf.

„Und jetzt stöhnst du auch schon für mich, verdammt Granger, du willst mich wohl wirklich vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

Es war frustrierend. Mehr als das. Hermione konnte seine Augen förmlich auf ihr spüren, auch wenn die Decke es nicht zuließ, dass er sie sah. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer ganz rot und warm und sie fühlte sich so schrecklich dumm. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt. Außerdem hatte sie noch nie so viel über dieses Thema gesprochen oder so viel darüber hören müssen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er würde sie in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Außerdem finde ich es ganz schön unfair, ich würde dich nicht dabei unterbrechen."

Sofort zog sie die Decke wieder herunter und funkelte ihn wütend an, setzte sich dabei sogar auf.

„Malfoy..."

„Wie einfach es ist dich aus der Reserve zu locken."

Sie funkelte ihn noch immer an.

„Ich weiß, dass du das sowieso niemals tun würdest. Zu prüde, zu unschuldig, zu ängstlich...", er gluckste leicht und sie seufzte lautstark.

„Ich bring Seamus um. Ich bring ihn einfach um."

„Ganz schön verletzend das du den Namen eines Anderen nennst, wenn du mit mir im Bett bist."

Und da nahm sie wieder ihren Zauberstab und verpasste ihm eine Ganzkörperklemme und stopfte ihm den Mund. Sie konnte sein Gerede nicht mehr ertragen und sie wollte schlafen.

„Tut mir ja beinahe Leid, aber ich brauche meinen Schlaf und du...du solltest nicht all deine Sprüche in einer Nacht verpulvern, wäre ja traurig wenn dir für die nächsten Monate nichts mehr Neues einfällt."

Er funkelte sie wütend an, doch das ignorierte sie, als sie sich von ihm wegdrehte, einen Schlaftrank schluckte und dann in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8:**

Selbst für jemanden wie Hermione Granger bedeuteten Samstage, dass es legitim war auszuschlafen. Sie hatte ihre innere Uhr verspürt, doch heute ignorierte sie diese einfach, drehte sich noch einmal herum und vergrub ihren Kopf unter der Decke. Doch da wurden ihr auch schon die Stille, der Körper neben ihr und natürlich auch die Ereignisse der heutigen Nacht wieder bewusst. Sie erstarrte förmlich. Die Ganzkörperklemme dürfte nachgelassen haben und das bedeutete...sie wagte es gar nicht sich zu bewegen.

Hermione tat letztlich einfach so als würde sie noch schlafen. Sie begann wieder regelmäßig, langsam und etwas tiefer zu atmen und nach kurzer Zeit fiel es ihr auch deutlich leichter als zu Beginn. Sie hörte immer noch nichts und sie konnte auch nichts spüren. Keine Bewegungen. Nichts. Was er wohl machte? Und was er plante? Allein diese Gedanken machten sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Sie hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen. Nun fürchtete sie sich vor der Reaktion und egal wie diese aussehen würde, sie wäre sogar gerechtfertigt.

Die Zeit verging – sie fühlte sich zäh wie Honig an und Hermione fragte sich, ob er nicht doch noch schlief und sie sich umsonst Gedanken darüber machte, was seine Reaktion auf ihren Zauber sein würde. Doch sie wollte es besser nicht herausfordern. Also verharrte sie weiter in dieser Position, ihr Körper fühlte sich schon steif an, weil sie sich so anspannte. Ihr Nacken begann weh zu tun und ihre Finger verkrampften sich weil sie sich am Bettlaken unter ihr festklammerte.

Und dann wie aus dem nichts spürte sie wie die Decke zu schweben begann. Sie schwebte über ihr und Hermione drehte sich verwundert herum und kaum hatte sie Malfoys Blick mit ihren Augen eingefangen, fiel die Decke wieder auf sie herunter. Sie erschrak und quiekte irritiert auf. Sie schlug die Decke bei Seite und setzte sich hastig auf, sie wollte es nichtriskieren, dass dies noch einmal geschah und sah wieder zu Malfoy herüber, der jedoch nicht so aussah als wolle er reden. Im Gegenteil, er funkelte sie kühl an.

„Malfoy..."

„Oh nein Granger, sprich mich gar nicht erst an. Das letzte Nacht, das bedeutet Krieg. Und diesmal ist es mir egal wie fertig dich die Anderen machen, wie fertig du bist wenn du einen Albtraum hast oder wie prüde du bist. Nach der letzten Nacht nehm ich keinerlei Rücksicht mehr auf dich."

Sie schluckte. Einerseits hatte er ein Recht darauf wütend zu sein, andererseits spürte sie wie ihr der Tonfall dennoch missfiel. Er konnte ihr doch nicht deswegen den Krieg erklären – sie hatte auch schon Neville mit einer Ganzkörperklemme belegt und er war ihr Freund gewesen, damals schon.

„Aber.."

„Nichts aber, jetzt bewegst du deinen kleinen Arsch aus dem Bett, wir gehen duschen. Dann werden wir uns auf meinen Besen schwingen, du wirst genau das tun was ein artiges Mädchen tun sollte – die Klappe halten."

Wie er mit ihr sprach war eine Unverschämtheit, seine Worte führten nur dazu, dass es wieder in ihr zu brodeln begann, doch als sie wieder ansetzen wollte, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und sie bemerkte wie kein Ton ihre Lippen verließ. Sie funkelte ihn geradezu vernichtend an. Als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte, bemerkte sie wie er ihn schon in der Hand hielt.

„Oh nein, du wirst mich heute mit deinem Geplapper nicht nerven Granger. Ich gebe ihn dir zurück, aber nicht bevor wir geduscht und etwas gegessen haben."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihre Augen fixierten ihn und sie wollte ihn am liebsten verteufeln, doch was brachte es schon. Sie würde ihn fürs Erste in dem Glauben lassen er habe gewonnen. Das würde den Überraschungsmoment umso überraschender machen und ihren Sieg umso süßer.

Er bewegte sich langsam aus dem Bett und er bedachte sie dabei eines langen Blicks, worauf sie resigniert aus dem Bett stieg. Er griff nach seinen Sachen – Freizeitkleidung da sie ja nicht in den Unterricht mussten – und nach dem er sie beinahe tadelnd anstarrte, rollte sie ihre Augen und suchte sich ebenfalls etwas anzuziehen heraus.

Es war schon deutlich lauter als am Tag zuvor als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kamen, die meisten Geräusche kamen vom Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch hörte man auch Geräusche aus allen möglichen Zimmern. Hermione bemerkte das eines der Badezimmer frei war, denn die Tür stand offen und sofort bewegte Malfoy sich darauf zu und sie folgte ihm nach wenigen Sekunden – sie reizte die fünf Schritte definitiv aus.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, überkam sie wieder dieses ungute Gefühl und sie verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie nicht in der Lage war ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Sie konnte nonverbal zaubern, doch dazu brauchte sie den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Sie hasste die Grenzen der Magie. Oder zumindest die Grenzen die die Magie für sie hatte.

Sie dachte noch immer nach als Malfoy plötzlich vor ihr stand. Sie sah zu ihm und da bemerkte sie, wie wütend er drein blickte.

„Granger, man kommt ins Badezimmer zum Duschen, nicht zum Löcher in die Luft starren. Wenn du jetzt also aufhören könntest meine Zeit zu verschwenden und dich endlich ausziehen würdest..."

Sie blähte ihre Wangen schockiert auf und bewegte ihre Lippen wütend. Er konnte ahnen, dass sie ihn gerade verfluchte und anbrüllte, doch zu hören war absolut nichts von alldem.

„Ich kann dir auch helfen."

Ihr Mund klappte zu und sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Würde zumindest schneller gehen. Also entweder du ziehst dich jetzt aus und wir stellen uns unter die verdammte Dusche oder ich zieh dich aus. Ganz wie du willst."

Ihre Wangen blähten sich wiederum auf, schockiert und empört und wütend und irgendwie auch unglaublich verlegen bei dem Gedanken. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und machte einige Schritte auf die Dusche zu, bevor sie sich, von ihm weg gewandt, begann auszuziehen. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Schlafbekleidung, ließ dabei ihre Augen geschlossen und als sie vollkommen entkleidet war, machte sie schnelle Schritte auf die Dusche zu und bemerkte erst da, dass er noch nicht in ihr stand, denn sie spürte das Ziehen in ihrer Bauchgegend. Es ließ schnell nach, was sie darauf schließen ließ, dass er näher kam. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch fest zu gepresst, weswegen sie zusammenzuckte als plötzlich Wasser auf sie niederprasselte, es änderte jedoch nichts daran, sie behielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen.

Die Dusche verlief zügig und weniger peinlich als den Tag zuvor, doch immer noch fühlte Hermione sich unbehaglich und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich nicht ändern würde. Warum sollte sie sich auch daran gewöhnen mit Malfoy zu duschen?

Sie hatte ihr Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen, sah zu ihm herüber und als er gerade seine Haare mit einem Handtuch leicht trocken rubbelte, nutzte sie die Gunst der Stunde, ergriff ihren Zauberstab, den er glücklicherweise mitgenommen hatte, und nur kurze Zeit später spürte sie auch schon wie ihre Stimme wiederkehrte. Sie grinste breit.

Sofort drehte sie sich zu ihm herum, ihren Stab in der Hand und deutete auf ihn, doch das Grinsen verschwand sofort aus ihrem Gesicht als sie sah wie unglaublich tief sein Handtuch hing und wie er sie mit ernstem Blick ansah. So durchdringend.

„Ziemlich späte Reaktion, ich hatte eigentlich viel eher damit gerechnet. Aber gut besser spät als nie.", sagte er unbeeindruckt, was sie doch mehr überraschte als sie wahrscheinlich zugeben würde.

„Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass mir diese andere Reaktion zu denken gibt, dein Blick hängt sehr tief Granger. Es wäre sehr anständig von dir mich nicht so anzustarren wenn ich fast nackt bin."

„Ich starre dich doch gar nicht an."

„Ach nein, deine Augen hängen immer noch etwas unter meinem Bauch, du siehst mich nicht einmal an wenn ich mit dir rede. Ganz schön frech."

Sie starrte ihn wütend an, ihre Lippen nun bebend vor Empörung.

„So ein Unsinn, ich habe dich einmal kurz gemustert nur um festzustellen, dass es mir nicht gefällt wenn du halb nackt in meiner Umgebung bist, aber sei ruhig weiter so eingenommen von dir selbst. Nicht jeder findet dich so unwiderstehlich wie du glaubst Malfoy."

„Heute bist du ja richtig schlagfertig Granger. Ich bin beeindruckt.", sein Grinsen wollte sie ihm liebsten aus dem Gesicht hexen.

„ich hab nur die Nase voll wie du mit mir sprichst. Und es wäre nett wenn du dir endlich was anziehen würdest..."

„Oh das könnte ich dir auch sagen, das Handtuch teilt sich an einer sehr vorteilhaften stelle dort vorne...", sagte Malfoy grinsend und sofort blickte Hermione an sich hinab und tatsächlich überlappte das Handtuch nicht ganz und es teilte sich leicht zwischen ihren Beinen. Nicht genug um ihm etwas zu zeigen, aber genug um sie wieder auf die Palme zu bringen.

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Du bist so ein Perversling."

„Sagt gerade die, die dachte ich würde mir neben ihr einen runterholen."

„Sei still."

„Warum? Gefällt es dir nicht, wenn ich so etwas sage Granger? Warum denn? Stellst du es dir dann bildlich in deinem Köpfchen vor, mh?"

Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und spürte wie ihre Hand zu zittern begann.

„Ich bin nicht so wie du Malfoy. Ich werde nicht von meinen Urtrieben gelenkt."

Sie hatte es beinahe gezischt und er konnte nicht anders als lachen.

„Stimmt ja, die Heilige Granger denkt ja niemals unsittlich. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie sich noch niemals unsittlich verhalten hat. Sie ist eben die Schutzheilige der Gryffindors. So süß, so unschuldig, so prüde."

Er zog sie regelrecht auf und das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie hasste es wie er zu ihr sprach, so als stünde er über ihr.

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht die Schulschlampe."

Er wäre ja wütend geworden, wenn es nicht so amüsant wäre, also lachte er.

„Gestern hast du mich Arschloch genannt und heute schon Schlampe. Wow Granger, ich wusste gar nicht was für einen verdorbenen Mund du hast."

„Sei einfach endlich still Malfoy."

„Oh und mir diese Diskussion entgehen lassen, niemals. Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe Granger. Du reagierst gereizt auf dieses Thema weil es etwas ist womit du dich nicht auskennst. Die, die sonst alles weiß und kann. Schon traurig wenn man nicht die Fachfrau auf jedem Gebiet sein kann, was?"

Die Art und Weise wie sie ihn anfunkelte ließ ihn nur noch breiter grinsen, so als würde ihre Reaktion ihn nur noch mehr bestätigen.

„Macht es denn nichts mit dir zu wissen, dass du auf diesem Gebiet einfach nichts weißt? Bist du gar nicht neugierig?", er provozierte sie weiter und für eine Sekunde dachte er, sie würde ihm wieder eine Ganzkörperklemme verpassen, doch sie ließ den Zauberstab letztlich sinken. Endlich.

„Ich habe das theoretische Wissen, wie jeder oder jede Andere auch. Und mehr brauche ich fürs erste nicht. Danke vielmals für deine Sorge, aber die kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken. Ich brauche sie nicht."

„Oh ich sorge mich sehr, vor allem da ich langsam das Gefühl habe, dass du Nudistin bist. Immerhin streiten wir nun schon den zweiten Tag hintereinander während du kaum bekleidet bist. Langsam beginne ich wirklich noch zu glauben, du magst es, wenn ich dich nackt sehe."

Hermione drehte sich endlich weg von ihm und griff nach ihrer Kleidung. Sie hasste es. Sie hasste das alles hier. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, streifte sie sich ihre Sachen über, dieses Mal achtete sie nicht einmal darauf ob er viel sehen konnte oder nicht – er hatte sowieso schon zu viel gesehen. Und sie wollte einfach nur noch eine schützende Schicht Material an ihrem Körper spüren. Wie einen Panzer.

Es war beinahe normal geworden – dieser Tanz aus Streit und dem betretenem Schweigen, welches auf den Streit folgte. Mehrfach am Tag fuhren sie sich an, nur um sich daraufhin wieder an zu schweigen. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Und dann waren da noch die Situationen in die die Anderen involviert waren, in diesen Momenten erschien Malfoy ihr beinahe normal und als wäre er ihr Verbündeter. Doch nach dem gestrigen Abend und dem heutigen Morgen würde sie dieses Wort nicht einmal mehr denken. Er hatte Grenzen überschritten – so wie sie wahrscheinlich auch, nicht das es eine Rolle spielte.

Hermione war in ihre Gedanken vertieft als sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinabstiegen und so bemerkte sie auch nicht wie die Gespräche um sie herum erstarben. Im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, der eine Augenbraue hob. Es war wirklich erbärmlich, wie sie sagen würde, wie fixiert ihre Mitschüler auf sie waren. So als ob es keine interessanteren Themen mehr gäbe.

Um keine weiteren Diskussionen zu fördern, oder Granger aus ihrer Starre zu wecken, ignorierte er einfach all seine Mitschüler und marschierte schnurstracks zum Ausgang und Hermione folgte ihm tatsächlich hinaus. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Schockstarre doch ganz gut gefiel – er musste sich das Geplapper nicht anhören, sie drohte ihm nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab und vor allem musste er ihr keine Anweisungen geben, sie folgte ihm einfach intuitiv. Es war beinahe perfekt. So perfekt wie so eine beschissene Situation eben sein konnte.

„Zieh dir etwas warmes über."

Hermione sah erschrocken hoch, als sie bemerkte das man mit ihr sprach. Sie sah sich irritiert um und stellte fest das sie in ihrem Zimmer waren.

„Was?"

„Du sollst dir etwas wärmeres überziehen. Wir gehen raus aufs Quidditch Feld und ich will nicht das du mir die Ohren voll jammerst, weil dir so kalt ist."

„Ja. Gut."

Nun war es an ihm sie irritiert anzublicken. Hatte sie wirklich gut gesagt? Und ja auch noch? Nun begann es doch gruselig zu werden, doch er behielt diesen Gedanken für sich. Er konnte sie nicht auf seinem Besen gebrauchen, wenn sie so war wie immer. Es würde nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

Die Gryffindor wühlte abwesend in ihrem Kleiderschrank, bis sie ein übergroßes Sweatshirt hervor holte und es sich überstreifte. Er bemerkte nur flüchtig wie sie die Ärmel über ihre Hände zog und dann ihre Nase in dem Kragen des Shirts vergrub. Er konnte nur ahnen von wem das Shirt war und allein das ließ es wild in seinem Magen rumoren. Er ignorierte dieses Gefühl deswegen vollkommen und bedeutete ihr ihm zu folgen und noch immer gehorchte sie aufs Wort.

„Jetzt steig auf."

Hermione kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sie war nicht sicher warum sie sich so benebelt gefühlt hatte – wahrscheinlich eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung oder so etwas ähnliches – aber es verging so langsam. Deswegen beäugte sie den Besen eher argwöhnisch, bevor sie jedoch leise seufzte und sich hinter ihn auf den Besen schwang.

„Halt dich an mir fest."

„Was?", hörte sie sich empört sagen, es klang hoch und schrill und überhaupt nicht nach ihr.

Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie er seine Augen rollte. Er griff nach hinten, sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang.

„Fester, halt dich richtig fest. Wenn du runter fällst, brichst du dir nicht nur etwas, sondern ich falle noch vom Besen, weil ich wegen der Entfernung zwischen uns ohnmächtig werde – verstanden? Also klammer dich richtig fest."

Es machte Sinn, was er da sagte, das war das schlimmste an der Sache. Sie wollte nicht, dass es Sinn ergab. Sie wollte sich nicht an ihm festhalten müssen. Doch sie tat es. Jedoch nicht so fest wie sie konnte, sie versuchte noch immer ein klein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen zu halten und das schien ihn zu nerven, denn er grummelte leise.

Als er sie vom Boden abstieß und der Besen zu schweben begann, spürte Hermione wie die bekannte Übelkeit in ihrem Magen aufstieg. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile ans Fliegen gewöhnt, doch sie hasste es noch immer und tat es nur wenn es absolut notwendig war. Wenn sie keinerlei andere Möglichkeiten sah.

Das Schweben war schon schlimm für sie, doch als er den Besen ruckartig hochzog, spürte sie wie sie ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Rücken presste und sie sich fester an ihn krallte. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich regelrecht in seine Kleidung, umklammerten das weiche Material aus dem sein Shirt gemacht war. Sie presste die Augen fest zu und konnte nur spüren wie er mit ihr auf dem Rücksitz begann durch die Lüfte zu sausen.

Auch mit geschlossenen Augen fühlte sie, wenn sie an Höhe gewannen, wann sie tiefer flogen, wann er scharfe Kurven flog und riskante Manöver probierte. Bei der ersten Schraube hatte sie noch gekreischt, doch bei jeder weiteren biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer fest gegen seinen Rücken gepresst und ihre Finger verkrampften sich schon, so fest hielt sie sich an ihm.

„Mach die Augen auf."

„Nein.."

„Mach sie schon auf."

„Nein."

„Ich flieg doch gerade ganz gemächlich Granger, mach sie auf."

Sie knurrte und murrte, doch letztlich drehte sie ihr Gesicht leicht, und öffnete eines ihrer Augen langsam und ganz vorsichtig. Unter ihnen lag das Schloss, die Ländereien und alles was dazu gehörte. Sie flogen so hoch, dass es sie erstaunt japsen ließ. Der Anblick war jedoch berauschend. Sie wagte es sich, sich etwas von seinem Körper zu lösen, ihre verkrampften Finger gaben etwas nach und sie hob den Kopf nun ganz von seinem Rücken und sie blickte hinab. Sie spürte den Schwindel zwar, den Höhen bei ihr verursachten, doch sie spürte auch eine enorme Zufriedenheit. Sie fühlte sich frei wenn sie so weit oben über all dem Geschehen war. So als wären die Dinge unter ihnen absolut belanglos für sie.

„Warum zeigst du mir das?"

Sie war irritiert, schockiert aber auch ehrlich neugierig.

„Weil du dich wahrscheinlich immer so verkrampfst wenn du fliegst, und dann auf die schönen Momente gar nicht achtest."

Hermione wollte sich gerade dafür bedanken, doch sie hatte ahnen müssen, dass noch etwas anderes folgen würde.

„Außerdem hast du dich so an mich gekrallt, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass mein ganzer Bauch von deinen Kratzspuren übersät ist. Steh ich zwar drauf, aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise Granger."

Sie waren hoch oben in der Luft und sie war sich dessen bewusst, weswegen sie ihn diesmal nicht verhexte – sie schlug ihm auch nicht auf den Hinterkopf oder sonst wohin, sie schnaubte lediglich leise. Nur damit er wusste wie sehr sie seine Bemerkungen missbilligte.

„Willst du wieder runter?"

„Nein, zieh noch einen langsamen Kreis über all dem hier. Ich hab es wirklich noch nie so gesehen.", gestand sie dann. Diese kleinen Momenten zwischen den Streitigkeiten und den Streitereien waren beinahe freundschaftlich verständnisvoll und sie musste gestehen, dass es sie verwirrte. Aber es tat ihr auch unglaublich gut.

Wie gewünscht zog Malfoy noch einige langsame, ruhige Kreise über den Ländereien. Hermione lehnte sich wieder mehr gegen ihn, beinahe automatisch, während sie ihre Augen über die Landschaft schweifen ließ. Und da bemerkte sie es – diesen angenommen Geruch, den er verströmte. Und wie warm er unter ihren Fingern, an ihrem Körper war. Ihr Herz machte einen lauten, heftigen Satz als sie bemerkte woran sie hier eigentlich dachte. Sie wollte weg von ihm. So weit weg wie es nur ging. Und sie wusste es ging nicht.

Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie an einander hingen, spürte Hermione wie ihr eine leise Träne aus dem Augenwinkel entfleuchte.

„Wo ward ihr?"

„Fliegen."

„Und Granger hat das überlebt? Meinen Glückwunsch."

Zabinis Grinsen ließ Hermione kalt. Es sollte sie provozieren, dass wusste sie, doch es ließ sie vollkommen kalt.

„Was habt ihr sonst so vor, Mann?"

„Keine Ahnung um ehrlich zu sein, plant ihr irgendetwas?"

„Daphne hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns alle besser kennen lernen – keine Ahnung was die schon wieder nimmt. Die klingt langsam mehr nach einer Hufflepuff."

„Und wie will sie das anstellen?"

„Gemeinsamer Ausflug und dann eine Kennen-Lern-Party.", Zabini äffte Daphne ziemlich perfekt nach. Sein Tonfall wirkte perfekt und Hermione konnte sich diesmal ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Granger, hast du was besseres vor, oder schließen wir uns den Idioten an?"

„Ja warum nicht? Kann ja nicht schlimmer sein, als meine Zeit mit dir alleine zu verbringen."

„Woah Draco, das war ein Tiefschlag."

Malfoy sah sie lange und durchdringend an und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie Angst er wüsste, dass sie wirklich nicht mit ihm allein sein wollte. Das der Besenflug sie irritiert hatte, doch er fixierte Zabini sofort wieder mit seinen Augen und Hermione seufzte erleichtert.

„Gut dann sind wir dabei, wann beginnt der Ausflug? Ich nehme an sie will nach Hogsmeade?"

„Ja, sie will wohl vor allem Alkohol besorgen. Sie sagte so etwas wie – man muss bei manchen Menschen eben nachhelfen und das interessante mit etwas flüssiger Courage herauskitzeln."

„Kluge Frau."

„Ich würde sagen so in zwei Stunden, ich hol euch ab, wenn ihr noch einmal hoch wollt. Etwas gemeinsame Zeit genießen...", er grinste breit und zu Zabinis Erstaunen reagierte weder Hermione noch Malfoy übertrieben gereizt auf das Kommentar. Sie wirkten um ehrlich zu sein eher gedankenverloren

Er sah ihnen noch nach als sie langsam hochgingen, bevor er selbst hoch sprintete und an Notts Tür klopfte.

„Was ist Alter, ich wollte noch schlafen."

„Ich glaube wir verlieren die Scheiß Wette, wir müssen was unternehmen...", mit diesen Worten schob er Nott in sein Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9:**

Der Gedanke den Tag mit den Anderen zu verbringen war zwar nicht rosig, jedoch um einiges erträglicher als die Vorstellung mit Malfoy alleine zu sein. Hermione spürte seinen Blick auf ihr als sie sich das Sweatshirt über den Kopf streifte und ihn beinahe achtlos auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Er hatte sie warm gehalten während des Fluges, doch er war deutlich zu dick für einen Spaziergang durch Hogsmeade und erst recht für einen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Außerdem roch er jetzt schon beinahe aufdringlich nach Malfoy.

„Und du willst wirklich den Abend mit den Anderen verbringen?", fragte er in die Stille hinein und Hermione drehte sich nur langsam zu ihm herum, bevor sie sich auf die Kante des Bettes niederließ. Er kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu, nur um die Distanz zu verringern und das Ziehen weniger stark zu verspüren. Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen, dennoch deutlich spürbar.

„Willst du mir etwa damit vermitteln, dass du nicht möchtest?"

„Wieder eine Gegenfrage auf eine ganz simple Frage meinerseits."

„Was war an der Frage schon simpel? Im Grunde fragst du damit doch eine Menge – du fragst danach ob ich die Anderen überhaupt sehen möchte. Du fragst aber auch was ich von solchen Zusammenkünften halte. Was ich von Alkohol halte und in was für einem Maße ich ihn selbst vertrage. Und dann hast du sicherlich noch im Hinterkopf, dass ich wahrscheinlich jemand bin, der solche Veranstaltungen früh verlässt, also fragst du außerdem wie lange ich plane dort zu bleiben. Simpel kann man diese Frage also wirklich nicht nennen."

„Du interpretierst zu viel Granger."

„Und du gibst mir zu viel Raum zum interpretieren Malfoy. Aber ja ich will den Abend wirklich mit den Anderen verbringen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie lange, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich selber etwas trinke und ich weiß auch nicht wie lange ich dabei bleiben möchte, aber ich würde gerne diesen Abend in Gesellschaft verbringen. In anderer Gesellschaft."

Er nickte nur und das ließ Hermione erleichtert seufzen. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sie gerade heute nicht so schnell und nicht zu lange mit ihm alleine sein wollte. Es war verrückt wenn man es so betrachtete, denn es blieb ihnen ja nichts anderes übrig. Früher oder später würden sie wieder alleine sein. Doch Hermione hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas andere und abwechslungsreichere Gesellschaft gut tun würde. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja von den seltsamen Gedanken befreien – zumindest für eine kurze Zeit.

Es klopfte an der Tür und dann schwang diese schon auf und eine ziemlich zufrieden aussehende Daphne kam herein. Sie trug Freizeitbekleidung – eine eng anliegende Hose, ein dunkelgrünes Shirt und einen wirklich warm wirkenden silber-grünen Schal. Ihre blonden Haare fielen in groben Locken um ihre Schultern und Hermione musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen wirklich hübsch war. Mehr als das.

„Seid ihr zwei soweit? Wir wollten langsam aufbrechen und Blaise sagte ihr wollt mitkommen."

„Du wirst langsam zur Hufflepuff Daph, dein Strahlen ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

„Kann nicht jeder so ein schrecklicher Griesgram sein so wie du Draco."

Hermione lächelte als sie der freundschaftlichen Kabbelei lauschte. Sie wusste nicht viel über die Beziehungen der Slytherins untereinander, doch sie hatte bemerkt, dass Daphne wohl jemand war, die so absolut nicht in dieses Haus zu passen schien. Sie wurde von ihren Mitschülern aufgezogen, wie jeder andere auch, doch Hermione war eben auch aufgefallen, dass sie bei ihr niemals unter die Gürtellinie gingen. Daphne schien die gute Seele des Hauses zu sein und vielleicht mochte Hermione sie deswegen auch so gut leiden.

„Also ich bin bereit.", sagte Hermione letztlich und hatte sich noch schnell eine Strickjacke geschnappt. Sie befürchtete nämlich das die eher dünne babyblaue Bluse nicht warm genug sein würde. Natürlich konnte man sich mit entsprechenden Zaubern warm halten und doch war es ein kleines Ärgernis für sie Hexen und Zauberer zu sehen, die sich Jahreszeit untypische Kleidung anzogen. Es erweckte Neugier und Aufmerksamkeit und manchmal fragte sie sich, warum nicht mehr Muggel das seltsame Verhalten mancher Menschen hinterfragten. Von der seltsamen Kleidung angefangen, bis hin zu den Gesprächen die Magier manchmal mitten auf der Straße in Muggelgebieten führten. Sie hatte schon mehrfach die Straßen von Muggellondon durchstreift und dann Gesprächsfetzen von Zauberern aufgeschnappt um sich dann zu fragen, wie man so offen seine Andersartigkeit demonstrieren und damit eine Gefahr darstellen konnte. Sie empfand es zwar als Fehler Muggel und Menschen weiterhin konsequent voneinander zu trennen, doch wenn man diese Regeln schon befolgte, warum war man dann so blind und unvorsichtig?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diesen von den Gedanken zu befreien.

„Dann mal los.", sagte Malfoy nur und Hermione nickte bestätigend und sie folgten Daphne aus dem Zimmer um ihre erste gemeinsam geplante Gruppenaktivität zu beginnen. Ob das wohl gut gehen konnte?

Malfoy ging einige Schritte vor ihr und unterhielt sich mit Goyle, Zabini und Nott, was Hermione ermöglichte den Weg nach Hogsmeade tatsächlich zu genießen. Sie achtete zwar sehr darauf sich nicht zu weit von ihm zu entfernen, doch sie ließ genügend Abstand, um die Jungs bei ihrem Gespräch nicht zu sehr zu belauschen.

Doch sie blieb nicht lange alleine, denn schon bald lief sowohl Daphne neben ihr als auch Lisa Turpin und Tracey Davis. Sie hatte sich nie viel mit Mädchen umgeben, hatte nie viele weibliche Freunde gehabt, Ginny und Luna ausgenommen, weswegen es sie leicht irritierte, dass die drei sich ihr anschlossen. Sie sagte jedoch nichts.

„Musst du irgendwelche Erledigungen machen?", fragte Daphne schließlich um die Stille zu brechen.

„Nicht wirklich, wieso fragst du?"

„Damit wir wissen, wo wir überall hinmüssen und ob es Sinn macht sich nicht vielleicht aufzuteilen. Ich würde ja beinahe sagen wir Mädels sollten etwas Zeit für uns haben, aber leider würdest du dabei Draco hinter dir her schleifen."

„Das bedauert keiner mehr als ich, glaub mir Daphne."

„Wo wir schon bei dem Thema sind...", setzte Tracey an und Hermione versteifte sich etwas, dennoch unterbrach sie die Gryffindor nicht. „Wie ist es so? Ich meine ihr habt eigentlich nicht viel darüber erzählt. Wie es funktioniert und wann ihr wieder von einander los kommt."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren es tatsächlich eher allgemeine Fragen. Offenbar sprach sich zwar vieles rum, aber eben nicht immer die Wahrheit und daran schienen sie ja doch Interesse zu haben.

„Ich kann euch nicht wirklich sagen wie es funktioniert, zumindest nichts ganz genau, aber im Grunde befindet sich in unserem Blut etwas das sich gegenseitig anzieht wie Magneten. Je weiter die Entfernung zwischen uns wird umso mehr verstärkt sich dieser Magnetismus. Jedoch würde man meinen, dass wir uns dann aufeinander zubewegen würden, was aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so ist. Diese verstärkte Anziehungskraft schwächt uns eher, vielleicht auch um uns dazu zu bringen uns wieder näher zu kommen und uns Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ich habe noch keine logische Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum diese Anziehungskraft schädigend wirkt und nicht wirklich anziehend. Aber ich vermute es hat damit zu tun, dass wir lebende Wesen sind und diese magnetischen Strahlen auf dem Weg stecken bleiben und damit unseren eigenen Körper verletzen, anstelle durch den Körper durchzudringen und den anderen anzuziehen."

Die Mädchen blieben stumm während ihrer Erklärung und um ehrlich zu sein war sie dankbar darüber sprechen zu können und ihre eigenen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Das Meiste war eben einfach nur Spekulation und sie hoffte man könne ihr mitteilen wie schlüssig oder unschlüssig es sich anhörte.

„Klingt nach einem ziemlich kompliziertem Zauber. Und nach einem verdammt schrecklichen Unfall wenn du mich fragst. Wenn wir alle noch nie etwas davon gehört haben – und selbst Madame Pomfrey ihre Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben scheint, dann muss es etwas äußerst seltenes sein und das ist wohl das tragischste an der ganzen Geschichte."

Hermiones Augen lagen auf Lisa, die ihre Hände in ihre Hosentaschen gleiten ließ und sie nicht einmal ansah. Vielleicht weil sie Angst hatte Mitleid zu zeigen. Wer mochte schon Mitleid.

„Und wie lange es genau dauert, nun da konnte uns bisher niemand eine konkrete Aussage drüber geben. Ich weiß nur, dass das Gegenmittel extra für uns zubereitet werden muss. Wie lange das dauert? Ich fürchte das wissen wir erst, wenn es soweit ist."

„Ich würde wirklich ungerne tauschen.", gab Daphne schließlich zu und erntete daraufhin nur zustimmendes Nicken von Tracey und auch von Lisa. Zu Hermiones Erstaunen entlockte es ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Wer würde schon gerne Tauschen."

Natürlich war es nur eine rhetorische Frage, doch sobald sie diese gestellt hatte, schoss es geradezu aus Tracey und Daphne heraus: „Pansy.", woraufhin alle vier lachen mussten. Die Jungs drehten sich verwirrt zu ihnen herum, schüttelten sogar die Köpfe, als es die Mädchen noch mehr zum Lachen brachte, bevor sie wieder nach vorne sahen. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag ja doch ganz gut verlaufen.

„Du willst uns alle vergiften."

„Zu Schnapsleichen machen."

„Dafür sorgen, dass wir uns morgen an nichts mehr erinnern."

„Und uns hemmungslos übergeben."

Daphne sah leicht irritiert aus, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf als sie die Flaschen in ihrer magisch vergrößerten Tasche verstaute.

„Werdet mal nicht so dramatisch, man muss ja nicht alles austrinken. Es könnten ja auch schon Vorräte für das nächste mal sein."

„Daph – Longbottom und Granger sind so dramatisch, ich wusste zwar nicht, dass auch Abbott und Jones so dramatisch sind, aber man lernt ja nie aus."

„Malfoy, musst du dich überall einmischen?", fragte Hermione ihn genervt und er grinste leicht.

„Wir hatten doch schon geklärt, dass es mir Spaß bereitet mich einzumischen und andere zu nerven."

„Darauf holt er sich quasi Nachts einen runter.", feixte Tracey, was dazu führte das sowohl Neville als auch Hermione wilde Hustenanfälle erlitten.

„Merlin Draco, du musst ja ne Menge Spaß haben. Sie zu nerven muss ja wirklich kinderleicht sein.", grinste Nott leicht und Hermione starrte ihn böse an sobald sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Wenn du wüsstest.", grinste der Platinblonde nur und Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, obwohl sie eigentlich beinahe amüsiert war. Seltsam war das schon. Vielleicht machte die Gesellschaft doch einen Unterschied.

„Ist ja auch egal, wir sollten weiter. Ich will noch Süßkram kaufen, keine Party ohne Süßigkeiten Leute.", grinste Daphne breit und und schob die Meute aus dem Laden, der sich etwas abseits von den gängigen Straßen in Hogsmeade befand.

„Du scheinst dich gut mit Daphne zu verstehen."

„Gefällt dir das etwa nicht?"

„Es ist eine Feststellung Granger, keine Anklage. Und um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir egal wen du magst und wen nicht. Und im Grunde ist mir Greengrass lieber als Longbottom zum Beispiel."

Hermione sah zu ihm herüber und rollte ihre Augen so auffällig wie möglich.

„Und du scheinst dich...moment...mit niemandem so richtig zu verstehen. Wie traurig."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht leicht, schmollte gespielt, bevor sie ihre Lippen dann doch zu einem Grinsen hochzog.

„Wirklich witzig."

„Ich lerne vom Meister der Komik persönlich. Hab ich also alles dir zu verdanken, Oh großer Meister."

Nun konnte er sich ein Lachen doch nicht verkneifen. Hermione war so ausgelassen, beinahe fröhlich. So hatte er sie noch nicht erlebt und es war erfrischend. Vielleicht mussten sie wirklich mehr Zeit mit den Anderen verbringen, wenn es dadurch so viel einfacher zu laufen schien.

„Warum ziehst du dich überhaupt um?", fragte er dann schließlich als er zusah wie Hermione die dritte Jeans anprobierte.

„Nun ja, weil Daphne gesagt hat, nur weil wir hier bleiben und trinken, es nicht bedeutet, dass wir uns nicht auch etwas … ansehnlicher anziehen könnten. Also zieh ich mich um."

„Was Wieselette wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste das Greengrass sie vom Thron schubst?"

Hermione hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen einen Rock überzustreifen, als seine Worte sie erreichten. Sie schob den Rock etwas tiefer, so dass er auf ihren Hüften saß, bevor sie sich zu ihm herum drehte und ihn mit ernstem Blick fixierte.

„Daphne und Ginny sind vollkommen unterschiedliche Menschen. Ginny ist meine beste Freundin und das schon seit Jahren. Das ändert sich nicht, nur weil ich Daphne in diesem Jahr zu schätzen lerne."

„Ich zieh dich nur auf. Warum musst du alles immer nur so ernst sehen Granger. Das gibt nur vorzeitig Falten."

Wieder schenkte sie ihm nur ein Augenrollen und besah sich im Spiegel. Der Rock war zwar auch nicht perfekt, aber was war schon perfekt? Sie griff nach einem einfachen weißen Shirt mit V Ausschnitt und zog es sich über. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie immer noch ziemlich normal aussah, sie war eben keine Styling Expertin so wie Ginny, oder Lavender, oder auch Daphne und Tracey, aber sie fühlte sich wohl und das war doch das wichtigste oder?

„Also wollen wir runter gehen?"

„Heißt das etwa du bist fertig Granger?"

„Wenn du denkst, dass deine Gegenfragen mich stören, dann hast du dich geschnitten Malfoy. Ja ich bin fertig. Also lass uns gehen."

Als er aufstand wollte sie sich weg bewegen, doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest, was sie irritierte. Sie sah fragend zu ihm und er ließ nur seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft gleiten. Sie begriff erst was er getan hatte, als sie ihre Haare nicht mehr auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Ihre freie Hand bewegte sich beinahe automatisch zu dem Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Sie würden dich im Laufe des Abends nur stören, glaub mir. Und jetzt komm."

Er ließ ihr Handgelenk nicht los, er zog sie mit sich und erst als sie unten ankamen, ließ er sie los. Er dachte es wäre unbemerkt geblieben, doch da lag er definitiv falsch.

Hermione saß auf der Armlehne eines großen, gemütlichen Ohrensessels, während Malfoy in diesem Platz genommen hatte. Zabini saß in dem Ohrensessel schräg daneben und sie unterhielten sich – beide hielten halb volle Gläser in ihren Händen, während Hermione ihres im Schoß hielt und sich mit Lisa unterhielt. Sie saß auf dem Couchtisch und nippte immer wieder an ihrem Drink, was dazu führte das sie immer schneller sprach, ihre Wangen langsam an Farbe gewannen und ihre Augen weniger wach wirkten. Hermione konnte es so gut beurteilen, weil sie noch nichts getrunken hatte. Ihr Glas war noch vollkommen unangetastet geblieben, während die Anderen – außer Neville – schon mindestens eins, wenn nicht mehr geleert hatten.

„Kann ich dir noch...Merlin du hast ja immer noch nichts von deinem Drink angerührt.", unterbrach Daphne ihr Gespräch und deutete auf Hermiones Glas.

Hermione biss sich beinahe nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie konnte ja wohl kaum sagen, dass sie sich in dieser Gesellschaft nicht traute zu trinken.

„Dann müssen wir wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren.", sate Daphne demonstrativ und verstärkte ihre Stimme magisch, so dass alle in kürzester Zeit still wurden und ihr lauschten. „So Leute, da wir hier zwei Spielverderber haben – beide aus dem mutigen Hause Gryffindor – schlage ich ein Trinkspiel vor, andernfalls sind wir hier alle bald tatsächliche Schnapsleichen und die zwei amüsieren sich über uns, vollkommen nüchtern und zurechnungsfähig. Das geht natürlich nicht."

Die Zustimmung war laut und Hermione sah hilfesuchend zu Neville, der jedoch nicht so wirkte, als wolle er dagegen sprechen. Und alleine widersprechen? Sie wollte ja auch keine Spielverderberin sein. Sie musste eben zusehen, dass sie bei diesem Trinkspiel nicht zu oft trinken musste. Konnte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.

„Und da wir uns alle näher kennen lernen wollen – schlage ich vor wir spielen 2 Wahrheiten und eine Lüge. Jeder erzählt drei Geschichten, zwei davon müssen wahr sein und eine gelogen, wenn wir enttarnen welche gelogen ist muss die Person trinken, wenn wir falsch liegen müssen wir trinken. Einfach oder?"

„Aber dann trinken wir ja ständig.", warf Hermione ein.

„Das ist ja das spaßige an der Sache Granger.", sagte Zabini und setzte sich mehr auf.

„Und wie einigen wir uns dann, welche Geschichte wir wählen?"

„Na die Mehrheit siegt, wir stimmen ab, jeder hat eine Stimme und wenn die Mehrheit falsch liegt, trinken wir eben. So einfach.", erklärte Daphne ganz begeistert von ihrer Idee und verteilte Shot Gläser.

Letztlich setzten sie sich alle im Kreis um den Couchtisch, den sie mit etwas magischer Hilfe verlängerten. Hermione hatte sich ein Kissen genommen, auf dem sie nun im Schneidersitz saß, rechts neben ihr Lisa und links Malfoy. Sie war nervös, aber irgendwie hatte es auch etwas spannendes. Sie hatte so etwas eben noch nie wirklich gemacht.

„Dann fang ich an, weil ich es vorgeschlagen habe und dann entscheidet die Flasche wer als nächstes dran ist.", legte Daphne fest und lehnte sich etwas zurück als sie zu überlegen begann.

„Gut also. Ich habe schon einmal einen Lehrer geküsst. Ich gehe zumindest einmal die Woche nackt im großen See baden. Und ich trage jetzt gerade keine Unterwäsche."

Hermione schluckte. Diese Geschichten waren keineswegs harmlos und sie befürchtete mehr zu erfahren als ihr lieb war.

„wir brauchen nicht abstimmen Leute, ich weiß es.", Nott sah zu Daphne, die nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. „Sie hat einen Lehrer geküsst, weil sie eine Wette verloren hatte. Ich traue ihr zu keine Unterwäsche zu tragen – aber was ich definitiv weiß ist, dass sie nicht nackt im großen See badet. Daph konnte bis letztes Jahr nicht einmal richtig schwimmen, wann soll sie also einmal die Woche dort gebadet haben? In den Sommerferien?"

Notts Logik sorgte dafür, dass man ihm zustimmte. Sie stimmten einstimmig dafür sich seiner Meinung anzuschließen und tatsächlich griff Daphne nach ihrem Glas und kippte es ohne groß nachzudenken in ihren Rachen hinab. Sie zuckte nicht, zischte oder sonst etwas. Es war als würde sie ständig solche Kurze trinken. Hermione fürchtete wirklich das sie und Neville es nicht leicht haben würden.

Sie war noch ganz in den Gedanken als Daphne die Flasche drehte. Sie zeigte auf Malfoy und Hermione war erleichtert, dass sie sich noch keine Geschichten ausdenken musste. Vielleicht müssten sie dafür zwei drei Runden verlieren, damit ihre Fantasie etwas angeregt wurde.

„Ich war noch nie in einem der Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen Häuser. Ich war das erste mal mit 12 betrunken. Ich lese Muggelbücher."

Die Dinge die Malfoy sagte waren zwar nicht mit den Geschichten von Daphne zu vergleichen, doch allein die letzte Aussage sorgte für Irritation.

„Ich glaube wir sind uns da alle einig oder?", fragte Zabini schließlich und Hermione bemerkte gar nicht wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Erst als man sie ansah, erwartungsvoll und abwartend teilte sie ihre Gedanken mit.

„Das ist ein Trick. Er will uns alle nur aufs Kreuz legen, außerdem...ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein Muggelbuch auf seinem Nachttisch gesehen habe. Und in fremden Gemeinschaftsräumen war er bestimmt auch, und wenn es nur darum ging sich eine Gesellschaft für die Nacht zu suchen.", argumentiere Hermione und sie sah wie Malfoy eine Augenbraue hochzog. Belustigt sah er aus, doch das verunsicherte sie nicht.

„Also stimmen wir für das trinken?", fragte Zabini ungläubig.

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Granger falsch liegt.", gab Nott zu bedenken und als sie sich daraufhin tatsächlich auf diese Antwort einigten, staunten die Meisten dennoch nicht schlecht, als Malfoy freiwillig seinen Shot austrank.

„Clever Granger, wie immer sehr aufmerksam."

Natürlich konnte sie sich daraufhin ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, was jedoch sehr schnell schwand als die Flasche bei ihr hängen blieb.

„Und jetzt überrasch uns Granger.", forderte er sie heraus und für einen Moment wollte sie sich einfach nur verkriechen und nichts sagen. Dann aber erinnerte sie sich an die vielen Momente wo sie über sich selbst hinausgewachsen war. Sie konnte das. Sie würde die Anderen schon irgendwie reinlegen. Oder sie würde es ihnen zumindest nicht allzu einfach machen. Sie musste einfach nur über Dinge sprechen von denen niemand etwas wusste.

„Ich habe noch nie vorher getrunken. Ich war schon einmal in einem Muggel Nachtclub. Ich habe einen erotischen Brief von Viktor Krum bekommen."

Es war plötzlich ganz still geworden und Hermione konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu grinsen. Na da sollten sie sich wirklich gut beraten, dachte sie nur als sie sich zurücklehnte und abwartete.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Daphne war die Erste, die ihr Sprache wieder fand und sich beinahe automatisch an die anderen Gryffindors wendete.

„Was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte sie an die drei Jungs gerichtet, welche sich nun gegenseitig ansahen, irritiert und verunsichert und auch irgendwie schockiert.

„Ich würde ja gerne irgendwas ausschließen, aber ich glaube da wären Ginny oder Harry so viel nützlicher als wir.", gab Seamus zu und Dean pflichtete ihm bei in dem er den Kopf nickte.

„Ich kann nur sagen, ich hab sie tatsächlich noch nie wirklich trinken sehen – aber zu sagen es wäre ein Lüge würde bedeuten die anderen Geschichten sind wahr."

Nevilles Stimme war ein wenig zittrig und unsicher und als er zu Hermione herüber sah und diese ihn ganz unverwandt ansah, schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf.

„Dann können uns die Gryffindors eben nicht helfen.", endete Tracey Davis diese kurzen Gedankengänge und blickte in die Runde. „Also die tatsächlich erste richtige Abstimmung? Wer ist für den Alkohol?"

Die Tatsache das sich tatsächlich nur Neville und Daphne meldeten sagte so einiges. Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe als sie verfolgte wie der Rest sich versuchte zu entscheiden welche Geschichte unlogischer, unwahrscheinlicher klang und nach einer kurzen Diskussion – da es zuerst in einem unentschieden durch einige Enthaltungen kam – entschied sich die Mehrheit für den Nachtclub.

Ihr Grinsen wurde nur breiter.

„Prost Freunde, ihr liegt falsch."

„Du musst uns diese Geschichten aber ganz eindeutig erzählen, denn sonst glaub ich dir kein Wort Granger.", grummelte Zabini, der dann aber ganz zügig seinen Kurzen vernichtete. So wie alle Anderen auch.

„Ihr müsst mehr auf die Formulierung achten. Ich habe nicht behauptet ich wäre in einem Muggel Nachtclub bei Nacht gewesen." Sie konnte sehen wie manche Mitschüler sie absolut schockiert ansahen. Sie hatte sie reingelegt. „Es war Tag, die Türen waren geöffnet – offensichtlich kümmerte sich die Putzfrau um die Überbleibsel der letzten Nacht – und ich hab gefragt ob ich das Bad benutzen könne. So einfach ist die Geschichte."

„Du hast uns reingelegt."

„Verdammt richtig Zabini."

„Dann war also die Geschichte mit Krum eine Lüge."

„Nein, wieder passt ihr nicht auf."

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und sah Neville an.

„Du hast gesagt du hast mich noch nie trinken sehen, und ich sagte, ich habe vorher noch nie getrunken. Die Frage ist ja – warum denkt ihr alle sofort an Alkohol?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Verdammt noch Mal Granger, du..."

„Ich nutze nur aus, dass ihr mich entweder zu sehr beim Wort nehmt, interpretiert oder gar nicht richtig zuhört. Also habe ich vorher schon getrunken – Tee, Wasser, Kaffee, einen Schluck Sekt zu Silvester, den ich nicht als übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss zählen würde."

„Dann ist das mit Krum auch irgendwie ein Wortspiel von dir und du legst uns ganz gewaltig aufs Kreuz.", kommentierte Nott schließlich worauf Hermione nur nicken konnte.

„Allerdings. Ich habe einen erotischen Brief erhalten, ich habe aber nie behauptet das der erotische Teil an mich gerichtet war. Wir hatten uns darüber unterhalten, dass seine Fanpost Grenzen überschritt und als ich nachfragte, was er meinen würde, schickte er mir einen Auszug aus einer selbstgeschriebenen Kurzgeschichte eines jungen Mädchens, die sich ausmalte wie es wäre eine heimliche Affäre mit ihm zu haben."

Hermione war zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte sie alle ausgetrickst, sie musste nur beim nächsten Mal deutlich vorsichtiger sein, denn nun würden sie ihre Worte auseinander nehmen, da sie ja jetzt wussten wie sie plante sie reinzulegen.

„Chapeau.", sagte Malfoy neben ihr nur und deutete auf die Flasche.

Die Gryffindor lächelte schwach und drehte die Flasche und Zabini setzte sich sofort etwas aufrechter hin um seine Märchenstunde zu beginnen.

„So Granger, jetzt zeig ich dir wie man dieses Spiel spielt, damit es auch Spaß macht.", er zwinkerte ihr zu und das war beinahe verstörend. Sie sagte jedoch nichts.

„Okay, ich habe mit fünf Personen aus diesem Raum hier schon geschlafen. Unabhängig davon wie viele es tatsächlich sind – ist es eine Mischung aus männlich und weiblich. Und wäre Draco nicht, dann wärst du als nächstes auf dieser Liste Granger."

Hermione verspannte sich. Sie konnte mit den ersten zwei Geschichten umgehen. Sie hatte auch Daphnes Geschichten irgendwie verkraftet, aber diese letzte…

Aber nicht nur Hermione spannte sich etwas an, auch Malfoy neben ihr wirkte so als würde er sich versteifen. Sein Kiefer knackte außerdem und Hermione war sich nicht wirklich sicher warum.

„Okay eine Wahrheit wissen wir zumindest schonmal eindeutig. Zabini macht keinen Unterschied ob männlich oder weiblich.", begann Nott langsam.

„Was?", fragte Neville beinahe irritiert und Zabini konnte nicht anders als diese Reaktion auszunutzen.

„Eh Longbottom" Und als Neville sich zu ihm herumdrehte, zwinkerte Zabini ihm zu und Neville schauderte regelrecht, was die Stimmung deutlich lockerte und einige zum Lachen brachte.

„Bin ich die Einzige die schon einen Schritt weiter ist? Wir sind 19 Menschen im Raum. Wir müssen nicht einmal nur auf den weiblichen Anteil reduzieren. Ohne Zabini sind wir 18 und davon nur 5?", hinterfragte Tracey schließlich und da meldete sich Malfoy zu Wort.

„Allein unter den Slytherins wird es knapp – Daphne, Pansy, du und selbst Millicent. Und dann bin ich mir bei Nott und ihm auch nie so ganz sicher."

„Moment du glaubst ich hab mit Zabini gevögelt?", fragte Tracey ungläubig.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst du hast es nicht getan nur um auf empört zu tun Davis und am Ende hast du es doch getan dreh ich dir den Hals um. Die Frage ist doch eher, warum glaube ich das wohl? Weil du Monate lang nackt aus unserem Schlafzimmer geflüchtet bist, mitten in der Nacht und da du nicht bei mir warst, und auch nicht bei Nott, denn der war in der Zeit anderweitig beschäftigt kann es fast nur Zabini gewesen sein."

„Die Slytherins haben ein Leben.", brachte plötzlich ein völlig überforderter Neville von sich. Susan legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm und er schien dadurch um einiges ruhiger und einfacher zu atmen, was Hermione erleichterte und ihr letztlich die Möglichkeit gab sich selbst genügend zu beruhigen um zu sprechen.

„Das heißt ihr sagt es wäre eine Lüge?"

„Genau das sagen wir, wir könnten natürlich auch fragen, jeder oder jede, die mit Zabini im Bett war könnte sich ja melden, aber die Frage ist wie viele werden es hier schon so offen zugeben?"

„Also stimmen wir für die 5?", fragte Hermione noch einmal und als sich dann tatsächlich einige ein Handzeichen dafür gaben, erhoben sich fast alle Arme. Nur Hermione und Malfoy nicht. Beide starrten Zabini nur an als er seinen Kurzen hinab schüttete und diesmal Hermione zuzwinkerte.

Das wars, zum ersten Mal griff Hermione nach dem großen Glas mit der Geheimmischung von Daphne und ohne groß nachzudenken kippte sie das halbe Glas hinab. Sie spürte das Brennen in ihrer Kehle und wie sie leicht aufkeuchen musste, doch das war ihr so ziemlich egal. Sie trank beinahe sofort die zweite Hälfte und ignorierte die Blicke der Anderen.

„Mhhh wir sollten eine Pause einlegen.", grinste Daphne breit und rappelte sich auf. „Sonst übergeben sich hier einige gleich noch."

Hermione nickte nur zustimmend, unfähig ihren Mund auseinander zu bekommen. Nach dem Glas der Spezialmischung hatte sie immer wieder trinken müssen. Dadurch hatte sie selbst beim Geschichten erzählen weniger Glück und das forderte noch mehr Alkohol. Sie fühlte sich einerseits unglaublich leicht aber dann wiederum unglaublich schwer.

Ihr Blick glitt über die Menge, die sich nun langsam auflöste. Sie brachen den Sitzkreis, zogen sich wieder auf Sessel und Couch zurück und unterhielten sich soweit es ging miteinander, oder übersprangen dies geschickt und klebten förmlich aneinander – so wie Nott und Tracey. Hermione war sonst niemand, der Pärchen lange beobachten konnte, sie fühlte sich als würde sie die Privatsphäre anderer missachten, doch jetzt in diesem leicht benebeltem Zustand konnte sie beinahe nicht anders. Sie sah wie sie erst eng an ihn gedrückt neben ihm saß bevor ihre Beine sich über seine schwangen, ihre Lippen nah an seinem Ohr. Hermione biss nervös auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie eine Berührung an ihrem Arm aus der Situation riss.

„Ganz die Beobachterin huh?"

Hermiones Wangen glühten als Zabini sich nun neben sie auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Sie wusste nicht was Malfoy machte und sie wollte sich nicht nach ihm umdrehen und ihn mit ihren Augen suchen. Er war in der Nähe, das konnte sie fühlen, und das war das einzig wichtige.

„Mh.."

„Und zu betrunken um zu sprechen, verstehe.", grinste er und Hermione wollte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen. So wie immer.

„Gar nicht wahr. Nur...beschwippst." Ihr Lallen verriet sie. Sie konnte es ja selbst hören. Sie seufzte verärgert über sich selbst und dieses dumme Spiel.

Sein Lachen war leise aber ehrlich und ließ sie auch leicht lächeln. Sie wussten ja wohl Beide, dass sie mehr als nur betrunken war. So viel wusste sie noch.

„Longbottom und du – ihr seid wirklich sehr..."

„prüde.", beendete sie den Satz und ohne darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie ihm sein Glas aus der Hand und trank es leer. Er hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Sagt Malfoy. Ich...plapper nur nach was der Großmeister sagt." Ihre Stimme war ganz albern geworden, sie klang belustigt und amüsiert und das schob Zabini eindeutig auf den Alkohol.

„Vielleicht musst du ihm ja nur beweisen, dass du es nicht bist."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Zabini lange an. Kurz wanderten ihre Augen wieder zu Tracey und Nott – sie saß mittlerweile auf seinem Schoß und er hatte seine Hände unter ihren Rock gleiten lassen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie musste sofort wieder wegsehen. Zurück zu Zabini.

„Mh findest du wirklich?"

„Du willst ihm doch immer zeigen, dass er im Unrecht ist."

„Stimmt. Dieses arrogante Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht...fegen.", Hermione kicherte schon beinahe und dabei lehnte sie sich mehr zu Zabini, der sie mit ernstem Blick bedachte.

„Und du würdest mir sicher dabei helfen wollen, oder?"

Zabini war zwar über ihre Offenheit erstaunt, auch der Ton, der sie mehr an Tracey oder Daphne erinnerte war irritierend, doch er hatte vorhin definitiv nicht gelogen als er gesagt hatte, sie wäre auf seiner Liste, wenn Draco nicht wäre. Also nickte er nur leicht und da begann Hermione an zu lachen. Sie gluckste laut, hielt sich ihren Bauch als sie sich wieder von ihm weg lehnte. Es erregte Aufmerksamkeit und natürlich sah man zu ihr und dann auch zu Zabini, der sie nun entgeistert anstarrte.

„Sorry Zabini. Zu lustig.", sagte sie nur und verzog ihr Gesicht leicht.

„Alles okay?"

Daphne sah zu Hermione herüber und diese grinste breit, breiter als sonst.

„Oh ja, Zabini erzählt fantastische Witze."

Es dauerte ein wenig, doch langsam ließ das Interesse für Hermiones Lachanfall ab. Hermione selbst bemühte sich von dem Kissen hochzukommen. Sie stützte sich am Couchtisch ab und schwankte ein wenig, weswegen sie dankbar aber auch erstaunt war, als Malfoy neben ihr stand und ihr half.

„Willst du hoch?", fragte er leise und Hermione sah sich noch einmal im Raum um. Zabini hatte sich mittlerweile an Daphne gewandt und sie kam nicht drumherum zu denken, dass er es sowieso niemals mit jemandem ernst meinte. Das mochte sie einfach nicht. Dann sah sie wieder zu Tracey und Nott, die noch immer in ihrer eigenen Welt zu schweben schienen. Neville war nicht mehr da, während Seamus und Dean sich mit Ernie und Justin unterhielten. Es schien ein lustiges Gespräch zu sein, welches mehr auf wilden Gestiken beruhte als auf Sprache. Terry und Goyle stapelten beide Shot Gläser – offenbar wollten sie sehen wer den höheren Turm bauen konnte, während Megan, Hannah, Susan und Lisa tatsächlich irgendwo in einer Ecke tanzten. Und das gar nicht so schlecht. Als Hermione Millicent und Pansy erblickte, sagte sie schließlich tatsächlich das sie nach oben wollte. Tracey und Nott zuzusehen war das Eine aber Parkinson und Millicent?

Malfoy half Hermione das Gleichgewicht zu behalten in dem sie sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte. Die Treppen schienen ein wirklich zäher Gegner zu sein, doch schließlich meisterte Hermione diesen und sie feierte es in dem sie leise quiekte und in ihre Hände klatschte wie ein kleines Kind. Natürlich Malfoys Reaktion ignorierend.

Doch sobald sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatten und er sie auf dem Bett abgesetzt hatte, spürte Hermione wie sich alles um sie herum drehte.

„Es dreht sich alles.", noch immer kicherte sie. Es war als könne sie gar nicht anders.

„Du hast eben zu viel getrunken. Es vergeht bis morgen früh."

„Oder du bist zu weit weg.", jammerte sie und sah zu ihm herüber und dann auf den Boden um die Distanz abzuschätzen.

„Viiiiel zu weit.", schlussfolgerte sie schließlich und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihr.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen setzte er sich tatsächlich neben sie und die Brünette kicherte wieder leise vor sich hin, ehe sie sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Es drehte sich zwar immer noch alles und ihr Kopf war so schwer, aber sie bekam zumindest was sie wollte.

„Was hat Zabini vorhin gesagt? Was dich so zum Lachen gebracht hat."

Hermione hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und summte nun leise, ihre Hände hatte sie auf ihren Bauch gelegt und versuchte sich nun ganz angestrengt zu erinnern.

„Oh...ich weiß.", sagte sie dann plötzlich und setzte sich ruckartig wieder auf, was nur dazu führte das ihr schwindelig wurde und sie sich beinahe automatisch gegen Malfoy lehnte. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie zu ihm hoch sehen konnte um seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich soll dir beweisen, dass ich gar nicht prüde bin."

„Ach?", da musste Malfoy doch eine Augenbraue hochziehen.

„Und was war daran so komisch?"

„Mh...ich weiß nicht mehr.", murrte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Du hast so...kalte Augen.", blubberte sie weiter und Malfoy zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Wenn er sich nicht schon vorher sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie betrunken war, dann wäre dies der wohl beste Beweis gewesen.

„Ach findest du?"

„Mh, aber auch so …", sie ließ ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten. „es geht durch alles durch. Dieser Blick."

Es war amüsant sie so zu erleben, und vielleicht nötigte er sie deswegen auch nicht sich hinzulegen.

„Ist das gut oder schlecht Granger?"

„Kommt drauf an."

Er sah zu wie sie sich langsam etwas zu ihm herumdrehte und beinahe instinktiv hielt er sie an ihren Unterarmen fest so als wolle er sie unterstützen. Er wusste wie schwindelig ihr sein musste.

„Manchmal ganz schlecht. Dann...willst du mich erstechen mit dem Blick. Ganz kalt. Dann fröstelt es mich richtig." Und wie auf Kommando ging ein Schauer durch ihren Körper, den er sehen konnte. Auf ihren Armen konnte er die Gänsehaut sehen die zurück blieb und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und manchmal..."

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und kicherte wieder und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Wenn sie sich da morgen noch dran erinnern könnte, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich selbst vergraben wollen, dachte er nur leicht schmunzelnd.

„Da du mir ja nicht mehr verraten willst, sollten wir uns etwas anderes anziehen und versuchen zu schlafen, huh?", schlug er schließlich vor.

„Du willst mir beim ausziehen helfen..."

„Ich...das hab ich nicht behauptet."

„Doch im Bad. Da brauchte ich deine Hilfe aber nicht."

„Aber jetzt schon?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sei nicht so prüde Malfoy...", grinste sie dann und sprang auf, was nur dazu führte das sie sofort zu schwanken begann. Malfoy seufzte bei diesem Übermut nur und stand sofort neben ihr um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Er hielt sie eng bei sich und sofort blickte sie zu ihm hoch und er konnte sehen wie sie wieder ganz rot wurde. So wie mehrfach während des Abends. Doch diesmal sagte niemand etwas unanständiges. Hermione Granger begann ihn offiziell zu verwirren.

„Hilfst du mir?", fragte sie schließlich kleinlaut und Malfoy nickte nur, bevor er sie in Richtung des Kleiderschrankes schob. Er stand hinter ihr und hielt sie an ihren Hüften fest, als sie sich langsam aus ihrem Oberteil befreite, ebenso wie von ihrem BH. Sie presste ihren Rücken etwas gegen ihn, als sie ihren Rock hinab gleiten ließ und aus diesem herausstieg und dann griff sie ohne auch nur zu fragen nach einem seiner Hemden und streifte es sich über. An ihr war es definitiv zu groß, dennoch bedeckte es nur Teile ihrer Oberschenkel und da die obersten Knöpfe offen waren, gewährte sie ihm einen freizügigen Einblick als sie sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Fertig."

„Seh ich."

„Du aber noch nicht. Beeil dich ja."

Und ohne weiter zu warten, machte sie zwei Schritte um ihn herum und kletterte aufs Bett. Sie war noch auf allen Vieren und wollte die Decke zurück schlagen als er sie musterte. Er schüttelte sofort den Kopf und drehte ihn weg, da er durch das Hemd und die Position mehr sehen konnte als er sollte. Es war die eine Sache sie so zu sehen wenn sie gemeinsam duschten, es war eine andere sie so zu sehen, wenn sie betrunken war und es nicht mehr besser wusste.

Er schälte sich zügig aus seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte dann beinahe genauso schnell zu ihr in das riesige Bett, bedacht darauf so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen zu halten wie es möglich war.

„Du..."

„Mh?"

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Hast du ja jetzt."

„Bitte..."

Malfoy drehte sich letztlich zu ihr herum und sah, dass sie zu ihm gewandt da lag, ihre Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie das erste Mal so dalagen.

„Haben du und...Zabini...auch..."

„Moment Granger, du fragst mich jetzt nicht wirklich ob ich mit Zabini Sex hatte oder?"

Hermione kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und irgendwie sorgte es dafür, dass Malfoy sie weniger schockiert ansah.

„Ihr seid alle so...offen.", sagte sie schließlich und er war erstaunt als sie ganz gedankenverloren wirkte, wobei ihre Wangen wieder zu glühen begannen. Woran die Gryffindor wohl dachte?

„Nein. Ich bin keines von Zabinis Opfern."

Hermione nickte bedächtig und dann stützte sie sich leicht auf ihrem Arm auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das still liegen einfach nicht ertragen konnte, oder wieso sie sich wieder leicht aufsetzte.

„Er wollte mich zum Opfer machen. So sollte ich es dir beweisen.", sagte sie plötzlich. Zuerst war er verwirrt, denn es ergab für ihn im ersten Moment keinen Sinn. Doch dann begann er die Zusammenhänge zu sehen – erinnerte sich an das Lachen von Granger, an die Geschichte von Zabini und das was sie vorhin noch behalten hatte.

„Und du hast gelacht. Granger du bist manchmal Gold wert.", grinste er sie nur an und die Brünette strahlte ihn schon fast zum Dank an. Sie rückte sogar etwas näher als sie sich wieder zurück ins Bett gleiten ließ.

„Außerdem...", begann sie dann und Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch als sie abbrach und nicht weiter zu sprechen schien.

„Sprich weiter."

„Du hast Recht, ich...Ron und ich...wir haben nie...und da werde ich doch nicht Zabini..."

Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Er verstand was sie ihm damit sagte und er war verwirrt darüber wie sehr es ihn erleichterte, dass sie tatsächlich nie etwas mit dem Wiesel gehabt hatte.

„Du weißt das Sex nicht das Einzige ist was Zabini im Sinn hat oder?"

„Wie...was?"

„Du könntest mir auch beweisen, dass du ganz und gar nicht prüde bist in dem du mit ihm herum knutschst. Er ist ein Slytherin. Das wäre schon Beweis genug."

„Du willst also, dass ich das mache?"

Ihr Blick ließ ihn grinsen. Er schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf, was sie aufatmen ließ.

„Ich sag dir nur was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."

Hermione nickte nur und seufzte dann leise, erleichtert. Sie bemerkte es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber bei dem Versuch es sich etwas gemütlicher zu machen, rückte sie ihm noch näher als zuvor schon und Malfoy schluckte leicht.

„Du riechst so gut...", murmelte sie noch leise, ihre Augen schon fest geschlossen als ihr Atem auch schon ruhiger wurde und sie weg zu driften schien. Es irritierte ihn – so wie die Sache mit den Augen. So wie die Sache als sie ohne Grund rot geworden war. Und dann sein Hemd, dass sie einfach so zum Schlafen trug. Seine Gedanken rasten immer noch, als sie sich herum drehte und beinahe automatisch nach seinem Arm griff und dafür sorgte, dass er diesen um ihre Taille legte. Er erstarrte förmlich, doch immer wenn er sich von ihr losmachen wollte, wurde sie unruhig.

Es dauerte unendlich lange bis er selbst langsam ruhiger wurde und einschlief.

Ihr war so entsetzlich heiß. Ihr Körper brannte förmlich. Und der Arm, den sie um sich spürte war der Grund. Hermione war sich sicher, dass es alles ein Traum war. Eine Reflexion ihres Erlebten und Erhofften und dem tief vergrabenem Wollen.

Sie drehte sich langsam und spürte wie der Körper neben ihr sich wieder an sie schmiegte, sobald sie wieder eine perfekte Position gefunden hatte. Sie spürte wie sich ein Bein zwischen ihre schob und sie konnte fremden Atem an ihrem Hals fühlen, der sie erschaudern ließ. Beinahe automatisch schlang sie einen Arm um seine Taille, während die andere auf der nackten Haut seiner Brust liegen blieb.

Wenn es schon ein Traum war, dann konnte sie diesen Traum auch genießen.

Hermione ließ ihre Finger über seine Haut gleiten, und sie konnte spüren wie sein Atem schneller wurde. Er kitzelte sie immerhin an ihrem Hals. Ihre Finger glitten weiter über seine Haut und sie erschrak leicht, als er plötzlich seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk legte.

„Was soll das?", murmelte er verschlafen, doch da schwang noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und er seufzte leise.

„Du bist noch immer betrunken, du solltest schlafen...", sagte er ernst und Hermione begriff langsam, dass es kein Traum war. Würde Malfoy sie im Traum abwehren? Würde er so etwas sagen? Warum würde sie so etwas überhaupt träumen?

Sie ließ ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust sinken, beinahe verzweifelt da sie zumindest sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass sie es für normal empfände anzügliche Träume von Malfoy zu haben. Das hieß irgendwo tief in ihr wusste sie, dass sie ihn anziehend fand. Und nun hatte sie es sich eingestanden.

„Granger..."

Hermione sah zu ihm hoch und da packte sie der Mut. Er dachte sie war noch immer vollkommen betrunken. Und das hieß sie hatte eine Erklärung, sie hatte einen Grund. Er würde es nicht hinterfragen. Und sie konnte es vielleicht damit überwinden.

Er wollte gerade wieder zum sprechen ansetzen als sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn und für einen Moment versteifte er sich. Ein endlos langer Moment. Ein Moment der Angst für sie und dann legte er plötzlich seine Hand in ihren Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss beinahe genauso intensiv wie sie ihn begonnen hatte. Ehe sie es sich versah beugte er sich über sie und die Brünette ignorierte einfach alles was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Alles was ihr sagte das es falsch wäre. Jede Stimme, jeden Zweifel.

Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen um nach Luft zu schnappen, überkam sie jedoch wieder diese Angst und da spielte sie…

Hermione kicherte leise vor sich hin und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Mh wer ist hier also prüde...", und mit einem weiteren Kichern drehte sie sich zur Seite und schloss ihre Augen, und krallte sich unter der Decke in das Bettlaken. Sie hasste sich. Sie hasste die Situation, diesen dummen Zauber und sie hasste am meisten das es sich anfühlte als hätte sie Malfoy ausgenutzt. Sie bemerkte erst viele Augenblicke später, wie er sich wieder hinlegte, diesmal mit etwas Abstand und als sie sich sicher war das er schlief, entspannte sie sich etwas. Doch das schlechte Gewissen ließ sie nicht schlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Ihre Knochen fühlten sich ganz steif an und ihr Kopf pochte fürchterlich. Geschlafen hatte sie gar nicht – zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Und jetzt da wohl auch der letzte Rest der Wirkung des Alkohols nachgelassen hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken wie erwartet nur um ein Thema.

Als sie Malfoy in der Nacht geküsst hatte, war es ihr vorgekommen als wäre sie bei klarem Verstand gewesen. Sie hatte wohl auch klare Gedanken fassen können, ihre Situation hinterfragen können, doch sie hatte wohl auch noch genügend Alkohol im System gehabt um so etwas dummes zu tun. Sie redete sich ein, dass sie so etwas in nüchternem Zustand niemals getan hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie das, doch diesen Gedanken wollte und konnte sie nicht zulassen. Hier ging es um Malfoy.

Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er sich ihr wieder im Schlaf genähert hatte. Nun lag sein Arm relativ locker über ihrer Hüfte, dennoch war etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen, den sie wirklich zu schätzen wusste. Es verwirrte sie immerhin. Die erste Nacht hatten sie noch ordentlichen Abstand zueinander gehalten und auch in der Nacht darauf – aber die konnte man kaum zählen, da die Ganzkörperklammer jegliche Bewegungen seinerseits eingeschränkt hatte.

Hermione seufzte leise vor sich hin, sie wagte kaum sich zu bewegen, denn jeder Knochen schien zu schmerzen und sie wollte Malfoy auch nicht wecken. Nicht wenn sein Arm immer noch über ihr lag und sie fest hielt. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass ihre Bewegungen ihn wecken würden und die Angst davor war enorm. Was wenn er sie auf den Kuss ansprechen würde?

„Denk leiser nach Granger.", knurrte es plötzlich hinter ihr und Hermione versteifte sich noch mehr. Sein Arm glitt von ihrem Körper und er drehte sich hinter ihr.

„entspann dich und schlaf...", sagte er dann noch in einem recht verschlafenem Ton und als er sich dann von ihr weg drehte, atmete sie tief aus. Ihr Körper entspannte sich sichtlich und sie wechselte ihre Position leicht, nur um ihren angespannten, schmerzenden Muskeln und Knochen etwas Entlastung zu bieten. Es reichte um sie müde werden zu lassen. Es reichte um ihre Gedanken auszublenden und dann doch noch wegzudämmern.

Als sie das nächste Mal wach wurde, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so erschöpft. Ihr Kopf hämmerte noch immer und sie war sich noch immer sicher, dass sie Alkohol einfach nicht mehr anrühren sollte, aber es war erträglicher als zuvor.

Es dauerte jedoch einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass sein Arm ihre Taille schon wieder umschlungen hatte. Diesmal war er näher an sie heran gerutscht und sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Sie fragte sich, wieso sie es erst so spät wahrgenommen hatte, schob es dann aber auf die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer sehr müde war. Sie würde immerhin niemals zugeben, dass es tatsächlich angenehm war so nah bei ihm zu liegen.

Hermione versuchte einfach alle Gedanken auszublenden, alles um sich herum zu vergessen und einfach so lange liegen zu bleiben bis er langsam wach wurde, sich zurückzog und dann konnte sie so tun als wäre sie ebenso gerade erst wach geworden. Der Plan war nicht gut, aber immerhin war es einer. Und sie war auch wirklich gewillt gewesen diesen durchzuziehen, bis er eine kleine Bewegung auf sie zu machte, die sie aufschrecken ließ.

Sie sprang regelrecht hoch und hatte ihre Augen in Schock geweitet. Malfoy wurde dabei natürlich wach. Es dauerte etwas, aber er begann sich langsam zu bewegen und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Als er sich schon aufsetzen wollte, schüttelte sie jedoch energisch den Kopf, was sie aber zusammen zucken ließ. Ihr Kopf pochte immerhin noch immer ziemlich schmerzhaft.

„Wage es nicht dich aufzusetzen."

„Was hat dich schon wieder gestochen?", murmelte der noch leicht verschlafene Slytherin.

„Gestochen ist wirklich...das richtige Wort.", entgegnete sie leise, nicht einmal in der Lage in dabei anzusehen. Der letzte Tag war verwirrend gewesen, ebenso die Nacht und jetzt dieser Morgen...sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Das Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf war jetzt schon zu viel für sie.

„Was…?"

„Wenn du morgens schon...kuscheln willst ohne mich zu fragen, dann...", sie machte eine seltsam hastige Bewegung in seine Richtung und erst nach einigen Sekunden Stille sah er sie mit verblüfften Augen an.

„Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass das vollkommen normal ist?"

Sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Merlin Granger, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind. Männer wachen häufig morgens mit einer Latte auf...und jetzt? Ich hab dich nicht versucht im Schlaf damit zu erstechen also bitte..."

Die Gryffindor biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ließ sich letztlich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie wollte das alles einfach nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht an ihn gebunden sein. Sie wollte nicht neben ihm einschlafen und aufwachen. Sie wollte nicht plötzlich feststellen, dass er angenehme Seiten hatte und sie wollte sich definitiv nicht von ihm aufziehen lassen. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall von ihm Nachts in den Arm genommen werden, morgens von seiner Erektion geweckt werden und sie wollte ihn auch nicht unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen in der Nacht küssen. Ihr Leben klang nach einem ziemlich bescheidenen Teenager Roman, oder einer doofen Fernsehserie, die Muggel Mädchen in ihrem Alter wahrscheinlich auch noch toll fänden. Sie sehnte sich jedoch nur nach Freiheit. Hermione wollte weg von ihm, sie wollte ihre Freunde wieder und sie wollte endlich Klarheit in ihrer Gedankenwelt schaffen.

„Hast du jetzt auch noch deine Zunge verschluckt?"

„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich sagen soll. Ich hab es alles satt. Ich bin einfach nur so müde von...der ganzen Sache hier."

Darauf sagte er wiederum nichts. Er drehte sich dennoch zu ihr herum um sich zu mustern, während sie starr an die Decke schaute.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn dir das hilft.", sagte er schließlich und Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm herum, eine Augenbraue hochziehend.

„Das mit dem Kuscheln – wie du es nennst – und auch die Latte. Auch wenn ich da wirklich unschuldig bin."

Die Brünette biss sich nur auf ihre Unterlippe und nickte leicht.

„Und dir? Dir tut nichts leid?"

Es war als würde er direkt in sie hineinsehen wollen. Ihr Herz klopfte hastig und sie war sich sicher zu wissen was er meinte. Sie wusste, dass er von dem Kuss sprach. Was sollte er auch anderes meinen? Doch sie zog nur die Achseln etwas hoch. Sie erinnerte sich einfach nicht daran. Sie durfte einfach nicht zugeben, dass sie es noch wusste. Sie durfte nicht zeigen, dass sie klar genug bei Verstand gewesen war und es gewollt hatte. Es würde nur zu mehr Problemen führen. Die konnte sie nicht gebrauchen.

„Verstehe.", sagte er schließlich. In seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich etwas mitschwingen hören, vielleicht war es ja sogar Enttäuschung darüber nichts von ihr zu hören. Außerdem klang er etwas bitter, definitiv kühler als zuvor. Sie verübelte es ihm zwar nicht, aber verstehen tat sie es dennoch nicht. Warum sollte es ihm etwas ausmachen, wenn sie sich nicht an ihren Kuss erinnerte?

„Wenn wir schon wach sind, können wir auch gleich aufstehen und duschen."

„Aber..."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass bei mir nach so einem Gespräch noch immer alles steht, dann musst du wirklich noch eine Menge lernen Granger."

Ihre Wangen und Ohren wurden rot, doch sie sagte nichts. Nicht mehr. Sie glitt aus dem Bett, dicht von ihm gefolgt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie was sie an hatte. Sein Hemd. Sie sah an sich hinab und bemerkte wie viel Knöpfe noch geöffnet waren und wie viel Einblick sie ihm damit gewährt hatte. Doch er sah sie nicht einmal an und irgendwie mochte sie das genauso wenig wie wenn er sie zu lange betrachtete. Merlin, wie sie das alles hasste.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich gerade gesehen habe."

„Schieß los Thomas.", sagte Tracey ohne ihre Augen von einer Zeitschrift loszureißen, die sie letzte Nacht per Eule erhalten hatte.

„Hermione und Malfoy sind gerade aufgestanden und Richtung Badezimmer gegangen...", setzte der Gryffindor an, doch Nott unterbrach ihn direkt mit einem Schnauben.

„Und das soll etwas besonderes sein?"

„Jetzt hör doch zu Ende zu Nott. Sie hatte sein Hemd an."

„Was?", klang es mehrstimmig im Raum. Zwar hatte die Mehrheit tatsächlich darauf gewettet, dass etwas zwischen den Beiden geschehen würde, doch das war eine rasche Entwicklung und bis auf Nott und Zabini wirkten alle erstaunt, sogar schockiert.

„Aber das...muss ja nichts bedeuten.", gab Neville zu bedenken und Tracey sah ihn mit einem langen, fragenden Blick an. Einer der ihn ganz offen – hast du sie noch alle – fragte.

„Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst Leute, ich hab zwar auch darauf gewettet, dass die zwei sich näher kommen, aber so schnell? Wir reden hier immerhin von Hermione. Sie brauchte sechs Jahre um zu bemerken, dass sie Ron mochte. Sie hat ihre Zuneigung zu Krum nie wirklich öffentlich gemacht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es mit ein bisschen Alkohol so viel schneller geht."

„Also hast du eine andere Erklärung Finnigan?"

„Nein. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es ganz simpel und vollkommen anders, als wir es uns denken würden. Malfoy ist vielleicht jemand, der schnell durch Betten hüpft Zabini, aber Hermione ist das nicht. Wenn da etwas passiert, dann wird es dauern. Und dann wird es nicht so aussehen..."

„Glaube ich auch."

„Wettest du jetzt also mit Daph?"

„Nein, aber ich stimme Seamus zu. Wenn zwischen den Beiden etwas passiert, dann weil sie Beide es wirklich wollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich einfach so auf Draco einlassen würde. Sie weiß wie er ist, wer er ist und wahrscheinlich hat er ihr auch schon klar gemacht wie ernst er es mit der Damenwelt meint – auf seine einzigartige und sehr charmante Art. Sie gibt doch nicht nach drei Tagen nach. Das glaub ich erst wenn ich es tatsächlich sehe."

„Also im Klartext sagst du, dass erst etwas passiert, wenn sie Gefühle für ihn entwickeln sollte?", hakte Tracey nach und Daphne zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube ja das wir das wenn streichen können."

Hermione stöhnte leise auf. Ihr Nacken brachte sie um. Sie hatte ihre Hand in diesen gelegt und streckte ihn etwas – erst nach links und dann etwas nach rechts, doch noch immer fühlte es sich sehr schmerzhaft an.

„Nicht erschrecken.", sagte er nur und stellte sich hinter sie. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und seine Daumen ließ er an den Seiten ihres Nackens hochfahren. Der Druck, den er dafür verwendete, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch als er sie wieder los ließ, fühlte sie sich deutlich besser.

„Woher kannst du das?"

„Bleibt mein Geheimnis."

Hermione schmunzelte leicht, ging an ihm vorbei und begann sich anzuziehen.

Irgendwie war es heute angenehmer gewesen. Entspannter. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, denn immerhin war sie vollkommen verwirrt und dann auch noch die ganzen Gespräche, die sie gehabt hatten und die Dinge die passiert waren. Es schien aber als hätten sie die heutige Dusche als Entspannungsmöglichkeit genutzt. Und es hatte wirklich entspannend gewirkt. Sie war deutlich weniger gereizt und ihr Kopf pochte auch nicht mehr so stark.

„Wir sollten endlich runter zum Frühstück, du brauchst Flüssigkeit. Nach der Menge an Alkohol muss man genügend trinken."

„Vorsicht Malfoy, das klingt schon beinahe fürsorglich."

Malfoy schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Alles purer Egoismus. Je schlechter es dir geht, umso zickiger wirst du sein, und ich darf dich ja den ganzen Tag ertragen. Wie du siehst, sehr fürsorglich mir selbst gegenüber."

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es brachte sie zum lachen und ihm selbst gewann es ein etwas breiteres Lächeln ab.

„Ruhe jetzt, da kommen sie."

„Sehr geschickt Davis, muss ich sagen. Hättest du den letzten Teil verschluckt wäre es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, dass ihr über uns tuschelt, aber so...", merkte Malfoy an und die Blondine sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an, ehe sie ihre Schultern hoch zog.

„Interessiert mich nicht, dass ihr es wisst. Viel mehr geht es um das was ihr nicht wissen sollt – also das Gesprächsthema an sich."

„Wenn du mich neugierig machen willst, gelingt dir nicht. Ich bin zu ausgehungert um mich für irgendetwas zu interessieren."

„Ach was Draco? Granger du hast den Armen ja völligst fertig gemacht.", grinste Zabini nun. Er musste sich eben immer einmischen und zu Hermiones Erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass es ihr nicht einmal etwas ausmachte. Sie fand die Kabbeleien zwischen Zabini und Malfoy sogar ganz unterhaltsam. Wäre sie nicht immer darin involviert wäre es wahrscheinlich noch besser.

„Möglich.", sagte sie letztlich knapp und Malfoy sah sie kurz an bevor ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte.

„Du kannst auch ruhig ehrlich sein Granger, sie reden sowieso schon über uns. Dann können sie auch ruhig wissen, dass ich gestern beide Hände voll zu tun hatte mit dir."

„Ach?"

„Zabini du bist zu neugierig. Wäre dein Leben interessanter würdest du dich nicht für unseres interessieren."

„Eures? Mensch Granger das Malfoy und du schon so weit seid habe ich wirklich nicht gewusst."

Hermione seufzte frustriert und ließ sich auf der Lehne des nächst besten Sessels nieder. Ernie saß darin, schien aber nichts dagegen zu haben, dass sie sich so nah zu ihm setzte.

„Geht es dir denn gut Hermione? Du hattest gestern nicht gerade wenig Drinks.", fragte Lisa und die Brünette nickte nur leicht.

„Sie hatte definitiv zu viele."

„Malfoy..."

„Was denn Granger? Ich geb ja zu, dass du sehr unterhaltsam warst, aber ich hatte eben doch keine wirkliche Ruhe."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Ich konnte dich förmlich denken hören heute morgen. Dein Gehirn hat gar nicht aufgehört zu rattern."

„Verzeihung eure Majestät, ich wusste nicht das es in ihrer Gegenwart verboten ist. Ich werde mir nie wieder anmaßen zu denken."

„Lass den Mist. Sarkasmus steht dir nicht."

„Aber dein Hemd, das stand ihr."

Dieser Kommentar riss Hermione und Malfoy plötzlich aus ihrer kleinen Diskussion und beide sahen zu Dean herüber. Er wirkte selbst überrascht von dem was er gesagt hatte, aber zurück nehmen konnte er es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.

„Stimmt, es stand ihr gut. Trotzdem hat sich Madame bedient ohne zu fragen."

„Kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern."

„Oh ja ich vergaß, du hast einen Blackout. Schon schade wenn man nicht mehr weiß, was man so alles gesagt und getan hat."

Hermione erstarrte. Wollte er den Anderen jetzt etwa von dem Kuss erzählen? Nein das würde er niemals tun. Oder?

„Draco...klärt das untereinander. Es ist amüsant – für die Meisten hier – aber es geht doch nur euch Beide etwas an."

Daphne legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm, ehe sie an ihnen vorbei ging und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Malfoy hasste es, wenn Andere ihm irgendwelche Ratschläge gaben. Er hasste es vor allem, wenn diese Sinn ergaben. Daphne hatte Recht. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Als er Hermione ansah, wusste er, dass auch sie so dachte und mit einem leicht genervten Schulterzucken, beendete er das Gesprächsthema und forderte Hermione auf ihm zu folgen. Die Anderen blieben noch und er ahnte, dass sie für noch mehr Gesprächsthemen gesorgt hatten, doch es interessierte ihn momentan so gar nicht.

„Trink endlich.", murrte er und Hermione rollte ihre Augen genervt. Sie leerte das Glas zügig und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihr nachgeschenkt.

„Malfoy."

„Ich mein es ernst Granger, du musst mehr trinken. Sonst hast du Kopfschmerzen. Den ganzen Tag. Und ich habe keine Lust auf deine Launen."

Sie gab nach und trank auch das Glas zügig leer. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Er hatte deutlich mehr Erfahrung mit Alkohol, er würde es wohl aus erster Hand wissen, während sie ihm nur vertrauen konnte. Schon seltsam.

„Apropos Launen.", setzte er dann an und Hermione sah zu ihm herüber. Sie saßen alleine. Daphne war nicht aufzufinden und die Anderen hatten sich auch noch nicht blicken lassen – oder sie hatten alle schon gefrühstückt, wer wusste das schon so genau am Wochenende.

„Ja?"

„Wir haben über alles mögliche gesprochen, aber wir haben ein Thema nicht angeschnitten."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, sie war verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Da würde er schon deutlicher werden müssen.

„Verdammt Granger, ich bin ja echt offen, aber das hier ist echt etwas worüber ich noch nie mit irgend einem Mädchen gesprochen hab, okay?"

Langsam begann das Puzzle sich zusammen zu fügen und sie musste tatsächlich leise lachen.

„Darum mach dir keine Sorgen, wirklich nicht. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann werde ich nicht mehr zur Furie als sowieso schon in deiner Gegenwart und...wir haben auch festgestellt, dass wir es für einige Momente aushalten nicht gemeinsam im Bad zu sein. Also...streich dieses Thema von deiner Liste."

„Gut, ich hätte da aber noch ein anderes Thema."

„Na dann, erzähl."

„Was sollte das heute Nacht?"

„Du meinst was genau?" Sie hatte viel schneller reagiert als gedacht. Unsicher war sie dennoch.

„Ich hab es dir vorhin im Gespräch angesehen. Du weißt was ich meine. Ich hab wirklich gedacht du hättest einen Blackout, aber den hast du nicht."

Hermione schenkte sich noch ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und nippte daran. Was man nicht alles tat um etwas Zeit zu schinden. Er beobachtete sie dennoch. Er sah sie ernst an, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Na gut, ich weiß es noch. Aber es ist mir unangenehm. Ich war immer noch...beschwippst. Und ich weiß nicht warum ich es gemacht hab. Ich dachte...es wäre gar nicht so tragisch wenn ich so täte als hätte ich es vergessen."

Malfoy sah sie durchdringend an. Sie hatte beinahe die Befürchtung, dass er merken würde, dass es nicht ganz die Wahrheit war. Er durchschaute sie manchmal so schnell, so mühelos.

„Ist es das was du willst, es vergessen? Oder so tun?"

Die Frage verunsicherte Hermione. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Frage. Eine mit der sie von seiner Seite aus nicht gerechnet hatte. Definitiv nicht. Und eine wirkliche Antwort hatte sie darauf sowieso nicht, denn...sie wusste es nicht. Wollte sie es vergessen? Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Unentschlossen was für eine Antwort sie ihm geben sollte.

Sein Nicken zeigte zumindest, dass es ihm fürs Erste genügte.

„Hey, wir wollen aufs Quidditch Feld, bist du dabei?"

Zabini sah seinen Freund an, der auf seinem Bett saß und ein Buch in seinem Schoß hielt.

„Wird schwierig...Granger schläft."

Tatsächlich glitten Zabinis Augen zu der Gestalt neben Malfoy. Sie lag zwar oberhalb der Decke, doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt und wirkte ganz friedlich und ruhig.

„Die muss ja müde sein."

„Hat kaum geschlafen heute Nacht."

„Jetzt mal im ernst, was ist passiert?"

Malfoy quittierte das mit einem Augenrollen und einem entnervtem Kopfschütteln.

„Sie war angeheitert, mehr war nicht. Sie hat mir allerdings erzählt, was du ihr noch so gesagt hast. Mach dich doch an sie ran, wenn ich nicht mehr an ihr klebe ja? Ich hab wirklich keine Lust dabei zu sein, wenn du sie tatsächlich rumkriegen solltest – obwohl, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dir nicht gelingen würde."

„Ach nein?"

„Sie hat dich ausgelacht, ich meine was für einen Beweis brauchst du noch?"

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber du klingst ganz schön besitzergreifend."

„Blaise, ich bin nicht dämlich. Du flirtest mit ihr aus einem einzigen Grund, weil du willst das ich eifersüchtig werde, was ich nicht bin. Ihr Idioten wettet doch, oder etwa nicht? Gib es ruhig zu, verdammt ich würde es an eurer Stelle ja auch tun. Und du, mein Freund, denkst ich werde eifersüchtig wegen dir und leg sie dann flach."

Zabinis Blick gefror regelrecht.

„Aber ich muss dir einen Dämpfer verpassen. Das wird nicht klappen. Und nun, viel Spaß beim Quidditch spielen."

Zabini sah ihn noch eine ganze Weile an, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Malfoy atmete tief durch, ehe er seine Augen wieder auf sein Buch richten konnte.

„Wie viel hast du mitbekommen?"

„Alles."

Hermione setzte sich langsam auf und strich sich durch ihre zerzausten Haare. Sie sah ihn an, doch er blickte weiter auf sein Buch, weswegen sie es ihm letztlich aus der Hand nahm. Sie wollte, dass er sie ansah. Und das tat er auch nach einem langen Augenblick.

„Was ist?"

„Warum hast du...so getan als würde ich schlafen? Du wusstest, dass ich noch nicht schlafe."

„Hatte um ehrlich zu sein sowieso keine Lust, also habe ich dich als Ausrede benutzt. So ersparen wir uns Blicke und Sprüche. Das wirst du mir ja wohl nicht übel nehmen. Du kennst dich mit Ausreden ja immerhin auch ganz gut aus."

Hermione sah auf das Buch hinunter und sie seufzte laut.

„Warum machst du das? Ich hab ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, dabei...ich weiß nicht einmal wieso. Es ist ja nicht so als...würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich nicht erinnern würde."

„Vielleicht macht es mir etwas aus."

„Oh jetzt komm schon Malfoy, als ob? Wer soll dir das glauben? Das ergibt keinerlei Sinn."

„Denk was du willst Granger."

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen und warf ihm das Buch zurück in den Schoß.

„Mach doch was du willst."

Er schien es wie eine Aufforderung zu sehen, denn kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, hatte er sich zu ihr herüber gelehnt und zum zweiten Mal fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Diesmal küsste er sie.

Die Gryffindor war überrascht. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Nacken, als er den Druck auf ihre Lippen erhöhte und es dauerte nicht lang da seufzte sie leicht auf und küsste ihn tatsächlich zurück.

Es war kein langer Kuss. Kein unendlich leidenschaftlicher oder gar zärtlicher, aber es war ein Kuss gewesen und als sie sich voneinander lösten, starrte Hermione ihn beinahe fassungslos an. Ihr Gehirn begann wieder normal zu arbeiten und sie konnte sich nur über sich selbst wundern. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht. Wieder einmal.

„Was...was sollte das?"

„Den kannst du schlecht auf Alkohol schieben. Und du hast mich zurück geküsst.", grinste er letztlich breit und die Brünette zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was bedeutet, dass dir der Kuss gefallen hat."

„Es ist schwer zu leugnen, dass ich das getan hab. Und was hat...das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Alles Granger. Alles. Als du dich letzte Nacht herum gedreht hast, vor allem mit diesem dümmlichen Kichern, dachte ich ja beinahe ich hätte mein Talent verloren, oder du wüsstest es einfach nicht zu würdigen."

„Moment...", Hermione sah ihn ernst an, ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Das heißt, du wolltest einfach nur eine Bestätigung dafür, dass du gut küssen kannst? Dafür, dass sogar ich dich küssen würde?"

Sie musste nicht einmal abwarten, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles. Sie drehte sich um, verkroch sich unter ihrer Decke. Sie hatte Draco Malfoy zwei Mal geküsst und sie waren wahrscheinlich quitt – beim ersten mal hatte sie ihn benutzt und nun hatte er sie benutzt und dennoch fühlte sie sich hundeelend. Aber was hatte sie auch schon erwartet? Was konnte sie überhaupt von jemandem wie Draco Malfoy erwarten? Warum war das kluge Mädchen seit Beginn des Schuljahres nur so unsäglich dumm?


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

„Irgendwie ist es schon seltsam."

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Naja, die Zwei scheinen heute gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer herauszukommen."

Neville nickte Seamus nur leicht zu, während seine Augen zu der Wendeltreppe wanderten. Sein besorgter Blick sprach Bände.

„Macht euch um die Beiden keine Sorgen.", gab Tracey Davis letztlich von sich, ehe sie sich schwungvoll neben Neville auf das Sofa setzte. „Beide sind alt genug und haben einen ziemlichen Dickkopf. Sie werden mit dem jeweils Anderen fertig. Und außerdem … Blaise hat vorhin nach ihnen gesehen und laut seiner Aussage geht es Beiden gut."

„Und du vertraust darauf was Zabini sagt?"

„Ich weiß, dass er und du niemals Freunde werdet Finnigan, aber ja ich vertraue darauf was Blaise sagt. Er mag ein Idiot sein, zumindest die meiste Zeit über, aber ihn und Draco verbindet eine echte Freundschaft, ginge es Draco schlecht dann würden wir es wissen."

Seamus und Neville warfen sich einen Blick zu, sagten jedoch nichts mehr. Tracey Davis hatte ihnen hiermit bestätigt, dass Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini tatsächlich Freunde hatten und so seltsam es klang, sie sich um diese auch sorgten. Es war für die beiden Gryffindors kaum begreifbar, doch es klang so ehrlich was sie sagte, dass sie ihr einfach nicht misstrauen wollten und konnten. Seamus entspannte sich sogar etwas und lehnte sich sogar zurück, doch Nevilles Gedanken kreisten weiterhin um Hermione und Malfoy und wie sehr er sich wünschte, jemand anderes wäre an ihrer Stelle an ihn gefesselt.

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt."

„Oh doch, hat er. Er kennt uns zu gut. Wir verlieren die Wette an ein paar Idioten, die romantische Vorstellungen über Realismus setzen, Theo."

„Beruhig dich Blaise, noch ist das Spiel ja nicht vorbei. Die Wetteinsätze stehen und so wie ich das sehe, liegen wir zwar nicht vorne mit unserer Prophezeiung, aber wir sind noch lange nicht aus dem Rennen."

„Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, obwohl du weißt, dass wir dieses Spiel tatsächlich verlieren könnten?"

„Erstens, weil es es nur eine dumme Wette ist und zweitens, es ist Draco von dem wir hier sprechen. Granger mag eventuell irgendwann Gefühle für ihn entwickeln und was dann? Dann wird er sie verführen und fallen lassen, so wie er es immer tut. Glaubst du wirklich daran, dass gerade er diese Gefühle erwidern könnte? Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Theodore benutzte all seine Überzeugungskraft und dennoch wirkte Blaise nicht weniger verunsichert. Er starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, unfähig etwas zu erwidern und als Theodore doch noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, kam Daphne in die Umkleide und starrte die beiden Jungs an.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch nicht umgezogen. So wird es nie etwas mit dem Quidditch Match, Jungs."

Damit erstarb das Thema letztlich und Blaise wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Kleidung zu. Seine Gedanken jedoch, diese lagen immer noch auf der Wette und der Befürchtung, dass sie diese verlieren könnten.

„Malfoy..."

„Mh?"

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf langsam herum, dabei sah sie einen sehr konzentrierten Malfoy, dessen Augen auf die Seiten vor ihm gerichtet waren.

„Du hattest etwas von...einem wöchentlichen Bad gesagt."

Sofort legte Malfoy das Buch bei Seite und zog eine Augenbraue hoch sobald er sie mit seinen Augen fixiert hatte. Ihm entging nicht der seltsame Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit, Neugier, aber da war noch mehr. Dinge, die er nicht benennen konnte.

„Hab ich, stimmt."

„Wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt?"

„Du willst baden gehen weil…?"

„Bäder entspannen. Ich würde es natürlich bevorzugen, wenn du nicht dabei wärst, aber man kann ja nicht alles im Leben haben.", sagte sie schließlich beinahe bissig, da seine Art ihre Geduld strapazierte. Sie drehte sich außerdem weiter zu ihm herum, so dass sie ihren Nacken nicht so überanstrengte. Er tat ihr häufig weh, wahrscheinlich weil sie ihren Kopf ständig in Bücher steckte und dabei immerzu hinab sah, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie es übertreiben musste. Ihre Nackenschmerzen waren ihm immerhin auch schon aufgefallen und bei dem Gedanken von seinen Händen in ihrem Nacken … nein, dass wollte Hermione lieber vermeiden.

„Von mir aus."

Hermione konnte nichts in seiner Stimme lesen. Sie war vollkommen monoton gewesen, so als hätte er jedes kleine bisschen an Emotion, die er besaß oder besitzen sollte, weggesperrt. Er war weder genervt, noch belustigt, noch wütend oder neugierig. Nicht mehr. Es war so als wäre sie ihm gleichgültig. Sie und ihre Bitte. Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr lieber war, wenn er sie aufzog oder sie gar beleidigte als diese simple Neutralität in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Ohne weitere Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, denn letztlich empfand sie es als verschwendete Zeit und Mühe, setzte sie sich auf und machte Anstalten aus dem Bett zu klettern aber natürlich nicht ohne auf ihn zu warten. Es war so natürlich für sie geworden bei allem auf ihn zu warten, über ihre Schulter zu ihm zu blicken, oder ihm zu folgen, wenn er irgendwohin ging. Diese seltsame Notwendigkeit war nach nur wenigen Tagen zur Routine geworden und Hermione fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn der Trank fertig gebraut worden war. Würden sie dann immer noch zu einander herüber sehen und auf einander warten, bis sie bemerkten wie lächerlich es war? Oder würde es so schnell vergessen sein, wie sie es sich antrainiert hatten auf die Nähe zueinander zu achten?

Es war ruhig als sie aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer heraus traten. Es war, als wären ihre Mitschüler verschwunden und hätten sie allein gelassen. Allein die Vorstellung war angsteinflößend, weswegen Hermione diesem Gedankengang keine Sekunde zu lange nachhing, stattdessen folgte sie Malfoy in eines der beiden Bäder und verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Während Malfoy zu der Badewanne ging, welche in den Boden eingelassen war und eher einem Pool ähnelte als einer Wanne, und das Wasser einlaufen ließ, streifte Hermione schon einmal ihre Kleidung vom Körper, natürlich nicht ohne sich direkt wieder in ein Handtuch zu wickeln.

Die Brünette sah offensichtlich nicht dabei zu, als Malfoy sich seiner Kleider entledigte, stattdessen ging sie auf den Rand der Wanne zu und setzte sich schon einmal auf die Beckenkante und ließ ihre Beine baumeln. Ihre Zehenspitzen berührten schon das angenehm warme Nass und sie spürte die Vorfreude in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte keine enorme Vorliebe für heiße Bäder, doch wann immer sie sich gestresst oder ausgelaugt gefühlt hatte, schien ein heißes Bad ihr weiter zu helfen. Und so hoffte sie, dass auch dieses heiße Bad ihr weiterhelfen würde, auch wenn die generellen Umstände keinesfalls wünschenswert waren.

Sie war wieder einmal vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, als Malfoy sich neben sie auf die Kante setzte. Sie hatten einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zueinander, auch wenn sie diesen als nicht ausreichend empfand. Sie musste ihr Bein nur etwas bewegen und schon würde sie ihn streifen und allein diese Vorstellung war belastend. Malfoy war nicht ihr Freund, nicht einmal ein Freund und dennoch teilte sie mit ihm die intimsten Momente ihres Tages. Er war zu jeder Zeit da und konnte sie immer sehen, hören...all seine Sinne auf sie richten, wenn er es denn wollte. Natürlich wusste sie das schon seit dem Moment als sie gehört hatte, wie dieser Bindungszauber sich äußerte, doch mit jeder Stunde, jedem weiteren Tag wurde es ihr bewusster.

Das Wasser reichte ihr mittlerweile bis zu den Waden, also löste Hermione das Handtuch von ihrem Körper und glitt langsam in das warme Badewasser. Malfoy folgte ihr kurz darauf und Hermione spürte wie sein Bein ihres streifte, als sie es sich auf einer Erhebung in der Wanne niederließen.

Das Wasser prasselte noch weiter in die Wanne, es bedeckte ihre Körper schon bis über die Brust und auch der Schaum der Badezusätze tat seinen Dienst, so dass weder Hermione noch Malfoy mehr unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche sehen konnten.

Erst als das Wasser bis zu Hermiones Schultern reichte, sorgte Malfoy mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes dafür, dass die Wasserhähne sich zudrehten und Stille kehrte im Bad ein. Das Prasseln des Wassers hatte das Schweigen weniger peinlich und erdrückend wirken lassen, doch nun da Stille eingekehrt war, erschlug es die Beiden beinahe. Doch was gab es schon zu sagen?

„Werden wir uns jetzt wieder anschweigen?", durchbrach er die Stille nach einiger Zeit. Sie saßen nun schon seit einiger Zeit in der Wanne und Hermione hatte beinahe das Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hatte sich zurück gelehnt und ihre Augen geschlossen und die Stille und Wärme genossen. Malfoy hingegen hatte sie ab und an verwundert angesehen, jedoch nichts gesagt oder getan. Bis jetzt.

„Möglich."

„Kannst du mir verraten wieso?"

„Brauchst du wirklich immer einen Grund für alles Malfoy?"

„Das von dir zu hören grenzt an ein Wunder Granger."

„Du solltest dich an Wunder und Überraschungen gewöhnen."

Sie war trotzig, kampflustig und das Funkeln in ihren Augen, als sie ihn nach einiger Zeit ansah, verriet ihm, dass sie wegen irgendetwas wütend war. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck schon öfter bei ihr gesehen.

„Soll das bedeuten, dass du mich ab heute öfter überraschen willst? Na da bin ich aber gespannt. Du kannst sehr berechenbar sein, Granger."

Ihre Augen fixierten ihn für einen langen Moment, bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder weg drehte und nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Denk was du willst."

Er starrte sie eine ganze Weile an. Nun hatte sie ihn wirklich überrascht, denn die Art und Weise wie sie dort saß, wie sie gesprochen hatte und wie sie ihn angesehen hatte … es sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Sie war eine Gryffindor, sie war außerdem ein Mädchen und damit war sie temperamentvoll und laut und sie war rechthaberisch und sie diskutierte gerne und da saß sie nun und wirkte so gleichgültig und kühl …

Sie sprachen nicht mehr miteinander. Zumindest nicht fürs erste. Nicht einmal als sie Beide aus der Wanne stiegen und ihre Handtücher um ihre nassen Körper schlangen. Keiner von Beiden sah zum Anderen herüber als sie sich langsam abtrockneten und dann ihre Schlafbekleidung anzogen. Nicht einmal als sie fertig waren, sahen sie sich an. Es war als würden sie ein Spiel spielen: Wer kann den Anderen am längsten ignorieren, und Beide wollten den Sieg erringen.

Sie verließen das Bad schweigend und zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und selbst da stiegen sie schweigend in das große Himmelbett.

Während Hermione darüber nachdachte wie sie Malfoy am allerbesten überraschen, verwundern und schockieren konnte, dachte Malfoy über Grangers Veränderung nach und ob sie überhaupt in der Lage war diese zu halten oder ob sie am nächsten Morgen wieder die Alte sein würde. Mit diesen Gedanken in den Köpfen, drehten sie sich voneinander weg, sodass sie Rücken an Rücken lagen, bis die Gedanken in den Hintergrund traten und die Müdigkeit sie übermannte.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Daphne fröhlich als Hermione und Malfoy sich ihr gegenüber an den Slytherintisch setzten. Es war noch früh und so saßen nur Daphne und Lisa schon beim Frühstück.

„Morgen.", nuschelten Beide als Antwort, ehe Hermione nach dem Kaffee griff und Malfoy nach einer Scheibe Toast.

„Alles okay mit euch?"

„Mh? Ich meine … ja natürlich. Alles gut.", sagte Hermione nachdem sie einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich genommen hatte.

„Wir haben euch gestern vermisst, ihr habt den ganzen Tag im Zimmer verbracht.", gab Lisa nun von sich und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand um, nicht ohne Beide mit einem ernsten Blick zu bedenken.

„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, das ist alles. Ich hab eben noch nie getrunken...da ist man solche Kopfschmerzen einfach nicht gewohnt."

„Macht Sinn.", sagten die beiden Mädchen letztlich und ließen von Hermione ab. Aber nicht nur weil ihre Erklärung logisch klang, sondern auch weil der Tisch sich langsam füllte. Goyle, Zabini und Nott stießen zu ihnen, ebenso wie Seamus, Dean und Neville.

„Morgen.", murmelten die Neuankömmlinge, wobei die Gryffindors deutlich besser gelaunt klangen als die drei Slytherins.

„Du siehst schrecklich müde aus."

„Sympathisch Seamus, wirklich...", sagte Hermione kopfschüttelnd und verzog ihr Gesicht leicht, sie lehnte sich nichtsdestotrotz etwas mehr zu ihm herüber, nun da er neben ihr saß.

„Kann nicht jeder so ein Charmebolzen sein wie Malfoy.", stichelte der Gryffindor genau wissend, dass er damit Streit anzetteln könnte. Zu seinem Erstaunen schnaubte Malfoy jedoch nur und Hermione rollte ihre Augen, was Malfoy jedoch nicht sehen konnte, immerhin sah sie in Seamus Richtung.

„Glaub mir, du bist millionenfach charmanter. Was die Frage aufwirft, wieso er so viel Glück bei den Damen hat, wo er doch so offensichtlich allergisch auf Charme reagiert."

Sowohl Dean als auch Seamus glucksten, während Neville besorgt zu ihr herüber blickte. Offensichtlich befürchtete er, dass es wieder zu Streitereien kommen würde und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass die nächsten Wochen friedlich ablaufen würden, so dass Hermione unbeschadet aus dieser Sache hervorging. Seine Hoffnungen schienen sich jedoch in Rauch aufzulösen, denn offensichtlich legte Hermione es auf Streit an.

„Vielleicht kann ich ja charmant sein Granger, nur das du nie in den Genuss gekommen bist mich charmant zu erleben."

Hermiones Kopf wirbelte herum und sah Malfoy mit eiskaltem Blick an. Selbst Zabini und Nott ihnen gegenüber zuckten zusammen, als sie diesen Blick bemerkten. Die Gryffindors hatten recht gehabt, Granger konnte wirklich angsteinflößend sein.

„Ich kann gut und gerne auf deinen sogenannten Charme verzichten. Ich weiß ja sowieso wozu du ihn nutzt und ich hab kein Interesse daran nur eine weitere Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten zu sein Malfoy. Da ertrage ich lieber deine Unverschämtheiten und Beleidigungen, als mir nur eine Sekunde lang deinen Charme anzutun."

„Für jemanden, der nicht nur eine weitere Kerbe sein möchte, verhältst du dich ganz schön verdächtig. So als wärst du beleidigt, dass ich mich nicht charmant dir gegenüber benehme."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, damit du dir etwas darauf einbilden kannst, aber weißt du was...nicht jedes Mädchen ist interessiert daran mit dir ins Bett zu hüpfen. Ich würde lieber mit Parkinson zusammen sein als mit dir."

„Woah Granger."

„Was Zabini? Ist doch so...was hat er gestern noch zu dir gesagt...Moment lass mich mal überlegen, ach ja er sagte du willst ihn eifersüchtig machen damit er mich dann flachlegt. Wirklich herrlich wie ihr über anwesende Personen sprecht. Ihr solltet euch was schämen. Frauen sind nicht zu eurem Vergnügen da, auch wenn es euch vielleicht so beigebracht wurde."

„Hermione beruhig dich...", versuchte Seamus Hermione zu beschwichtigen und legte dabei seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch das Mädchen schüttelte diese sofort ab und fixierte Malfoy wieder.

„Und nur damit du es weißt … sowohl Viktor als auch Ron küssen besser als du."

Sie hatten noch einige Minuten Zeit, weswegen Hermione verwundert war, warum Malfoy schon zum Klassenraum wollte, doch sie hatte eingewilligt mit ihm zu gehen. Nach dem Kommentar über sein Talent im Küssen hatte er nichts mehr gesagt und auch sonst war es still geworden. Vielleicht war sie deswegen auch so bereitwillig mitgegangen, weil sie sich schlecht fühlte ihn so bloß gestellt zu haben, doch andererseits hatte er es eben auch verdient.

Hermione wollte gerade in einen größeren Gang biegen, als sie Malfoys Hand spürte und wie er sie in einen kleineren Seitengang zog. Sie war erschrocken darüber wie er sie gegen die Wand drückte und seine Hände neben ihrem Gesicht an der Wand abstützte. Die Brünette sah ihn verwundert an, ehe ihr Ausdruck wieder eisern wurde und ihm keinerlei Gefühlsregung schenkte.

„Was soll das?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen Granger. Bist du übergeschnappt?"

„Das fragst du mich?"

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand, so dicht neben ihrem Ohr, dass sie ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern konnte.

„Du hast recht du überraschst mich wirklich, aber keineswegs im guten Sinne Granger."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich auf positive Weise überraschen würde Malfoy."

„Verdammt noch einmal Granger, was soll der Mist?"

„Ich sag es noch einmal … das fragst du mich?"

Er machte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wirkte müde und verärgert, aber eben auch verwirrt und tatsächlich auch irgendwie verunsichert.

„Dann sag mir was ich getan hab. Du redest doch sonst so gerne."

„Wenn du es selbst nicht weißt, dann kann ich dir nicht weiter helfen."

Malfoy stöhnte entnervt auf und schloss seine Augen, während er seine pulsierenden Schläfen massierte.

„Ist es wegen dem was ich zu Zabini gesagt hab … ?"

„Merlin, du bist so von dir selbst eingenommen … als ob es mich interessiert ob du eifersüchtig wärst oder nicht."

„Was ist es dann? Die Tatsache das wir über dich gesprochen haben, obwohl du anwesend warst? Die Wortwahl? Meine Anzüglichkeiten? Was ist es was dich so wütend macht Granger? Was?"

Hermione lachte nur bitter auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Sieh es als ein Rätsel, welches du lösen musst."

„Warum bist du nur so anstrengend?"

„Warum bist du so ein gefühlloses Trampeltier?"

„Und warum bist du so eine verdammte Heuchlerin?"

„Bitte was?"

„Du hast gelogen. Krum und Weasley … wirklich? Du hast es genossen, genauso wie du es genossen hast mir vor den Anderen eins rein zu würgen. Aber du hast dennoch gelogen."

Hermione ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wut stieg in ihr auf und ließ sie beinahe überkochen.

„Du arrogantes, kleines...Frettchen..."

„Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?"

„Oh mir fällt noch so vieles zu dir ein, aber du bist nicht einmal die Energie wert die ich aufbringen muss um mit dir zu sprechen..."

„Ach ist das so? Weswegen redest du dann so viel mit mir? Besser gesagt streitest...ich wette ja, dass das Streiten noch mehr Energie kostet."

„Dann lass ich es eben."

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte zwei Schritte von ihm weg.

„Als ob du es wirklich lassen kannst Granger. Du liebst es mit mir zu streiten. Du liebst es, dass ich immerzu kontere. Ich weiß, dass du es genießt Granger, sonst würdest du es nicht tun. Es erhitzt dich richtig, wenn wir streiten und du dich so richtig in die Thematik hineinsteigern kannst. Konnten Weasley und Krum dich jemals so heiß machen? Dich so erhitzen … und das nur mit einem Streit?"

Das wirklich Traurige an dem was Malfoy sagte war, dass es auch noch stimmte. Hermione genoss die Streitereien irgendwie, auch wenn sie sie gleichermaßen hasste. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe und dieses letzte Jahr genießen, dennoch hatte sie Freude an so manch einem Disput, welcher sie forderte. Und er hatte auch damit Recht, dass es sie erhitzte. Nicht auf eine solche Art und Weise wie er es anzudeuten schien, jedoch wurde ihr wirklich warm dabei, wenn sie sich so leidenschaftlich stritten wie jetzt gerade.

„Was ist es Granger? Sag mir was ich getan hab, damit wir wieder über dumme Sachen streiten können."

„Warum?"

„Was warum?"

„Warum interessiert es dich, wieso ich wütend bin? Kann dir doch egal sein. Ich bin doch sowieso nur eine dumme muggelstämmige Gryffindor, an die du leider gefesselt bist, für dich. Warum sollte ich es dir also sagen?"

„Du bist nicht dumm."

„Was?"

„Ich hab gesagt, du bist nicht dumm. Ich weiß, dass habe ich dir nie gesagt oder gezeigt, aber ich wusste schon immer, dass du es nicht bist. Also tu nicht so als würdest du wissen, was ich über dich denke. Denn du weißt es nicht."

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm herum, beinahe überrascht über diese Ehrlichkeit.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich lieber über belangloses mit dir streite Granger. Über deine prüde Art, oder mein Sexleben, oder Finnigans Untergang, aber nicht über etwas von dem ich noch nicht einmal weiß was es ist."

„Ich bin kein Spielzeug."

„WAS?"

Malfoys Blick war irritiert und Hermione schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder herum drehte. Sie machte zwei Schritte in Richtung des großen Ganges. Sie waren sowieso schon zu spät. Sie war noch nie zu spät gewesen.

„Ich bin nicht dazu da dein Ego zu steigern Malfoy."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Natürlich nicht, weil für dich alles ohne Bedeutung ist.", schrie sie schon beinahe und Malfoy zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Manche Menschen werden nicht gerne benutzt nur damit andere Menschen sich etwas beweisen können – z.B. das sie gut küssen können."

„Du bist wütend wegen des Kusses?"

Die Verwirrung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Nein, ich bin wütend wegen deiner Arroganz."

Und damit machte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf den Gang zu und nötigte ihn damit ihr zu folgen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13:**

„Was meinst du, haben sie sich geküsst als sie betrunken war?"

„Würde Sinn ergeben. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie sich von ihm küssen ließe, wenn sie nüchtern ist?"

„Merlin sei Dank hat Pans es ist nicht gehört, die wäre nur unnötig an die Decke gegangen."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso sie nicht einfach los lassen kann. Draco behandelt sie wie Dreck. Wieso lässt sie sich das gefallen?"

„Trace, niemand außer Pansy weiß das wohl. Obwohl wahrscheinlich weiß sie es selber nicht so genau. Ich weiß nur eines, wenn Pansy mal die Augen aufmachen würde, dann wäre sie vielleicht nicht so verdammt einsam."

„Wenn du von Goyle redest … nein."

„Als ob ich von Greg sprechen würde. Pansy und er würden einfach nicht zusammen passen. Das Problem ist doch einfach … sie hat sich auf Draco fixiert und das nur weil ihre Eltern ihn für eine perfekte Partie halten. Sie wagt es nicht einmal in eine andere Richtung zu blicken und schon gar nicht in eine, die unkonventionell wäre."

„Du redest von Millie. Das würden ihre Eltern niemals zulassen, Daph."

„So wie ihre Eltern es niemals zulassen wollten, dass sie hierher zurück kommt und sie musste es dennoch tun. Schau dir an wo unsere Eltern uns hineingetrieben haben – ihre mehr als unsere, es wird Zeit uns von dem ganzen Unfug abzuwenden und neu zu beginnen."

„Ich hab noch nie an diesen Unsinn geglaubt. Meine Eltern waren aber auch nie wirklich streng in dieser Hinsicht mit mir..."

„Du kennst meine Eltern, sie haben mich und auch Astoria immerzu mit ihren Ansichten konfrontiert und berieselt. Ich weiß nicht wann wir Beide begonnen haben unseren eigenen Verstand zu benutzen, aber ich bin froh, dass wir es getan haben. Sieh dir an wohin das alles geführt hat."

„Die Frage ist doch nicht nur, ob wir uns alle abwenden können und unsere Einstellung überdenken können, die Frage ist doch auch … sind die Anderen in der Lage zu verzeihen?"

„Bis auf die Animositäten zwischen Draco und den Gryffindors funktioniert es doch gut. Draco scheint als einziger wirkliche Feinde unter den Löwen zu haben, selbst mit Blaise kommen sie zurecht. Lass mich ehrlich sein Trace, Draco hat es verdient so von ihnen behandelt zu werden, aber ich glaube wären wir alle gleich erzogen worden, hätten sie Freunde sein können. So verschieden sind sie alle gar nicht."

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du nicht doch eine geborene Hufflepuff bist."

„Du klingst wie Blaise."

„Und du klingst wie Bones oder Abbott. Von mir aus auch Jones."

„Naja wenigstens kling ich nicht wie Pansy."

„Merlin bewahre. Es genügt eine Person, die von Draco schwärmt."

Beide Mädchen lachten. Der Unterricht war öde und es schien niemand so richtig aufzupassen und auch ihr Gespräch schien nicht weiter aufzufallen.

„Pssst, Daph."

„Mh?", Daphne drehte sich zu Nott und Zabini herum, die zwei Reihen hinter ihnen saßen.

„Wo sind Granger und Draco?"

Daphne drehte ihren Kopf herum und schaute zu dem leeren Tisch herüber. Sie fehlten noch immer. Seltsam.

„Woher soll ich das eigentlich wissen?"

„Na hattest du nicht gerade schon Unterricht mit den Beiden?"

„Da waren sie auch nicht."

„Das hat dich nicht gewundert Daph?", fragte Tracey schließlich und selbst Lisa und Ernie schienen sich nun für das Thema zu interessieren. Sie saßen in der Reihe zwischen den Slytherins.

„Doch schon, aber sie hatten sich so am Frühstückstisch gestritten, ich dachte sie müssten vielleicht … naja darüber reden."

„Sie haben sich gestritten?", hakte Ernie nach und Tracey nickte leicht. Sie war nicht dabei gewesen, aber sie hatte die Geschichte von Daphne gehört.

„Hermione war … ziemlich in Rage."

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts Turpin. Ich dachte sie erdolcht ihn mit ihren Blicken."

„Wir sollten sie nach dem Unterricht suchen. Wenn sie noch mehr Unterricht verpassen, dann fällt es noch auf und wir sollten ihnen mehr Ärger ersparen. Reicht das sie aneinander kleben.", sagte die Brünette ohne wirklich auf Nott und seine Kommentare zu achten.

„Gute Idee.", pflichtete Ernie nur bei und sowohl Daphne als auch Tracey nickten.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich da einmischen will."

„Dann lass es Theo, kümmer du dich um deine eigenen Sachen, wir finden sie auch ohne deine bescheidene Hilfe."

„Liebenswert Davis."

„Immer doch."

„Du hast behauptet es ist eine Abkürzung."

„Ist es ja auch."

„Das sehe ich."

„Könntest du aufhören dich wie ein Mädchen zu benehmen Malfoy."

„Und du könntest mir verraten wo wir hier sind."

„In einem Geheimgang, sagte ich dir bereits. Ich fürchte nur, dass bei den Kämpfen hier einige Gänge verschüttet wurden, vielleicht auch zugebaut.", sagte Hermione letztlich etwas niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte eine Abkürzung nehmen wollen, denn sie wollte nicht noch mehr vom Unterricht verpassen und letztlich saßen sie jetzt fest, denn der so genannte Geheimgang war zum Geheimlabyrinth geworden.

„Dort waren wir schon."

„Nein waren wir nicht, wir sind dort schon gewesen. Und jetzt gehen wir hier lang, irgendwo muss es einen Ausgang geben. Notfalls müssen wir eben zurück.", sie deutete in einen Seitengang.

„Ja sollten wir wohl, aber die Frage ist doch eher, ob du noch weißt von wo wir gekommen sind."

„Zweifelst du an mir?"

„Oh niemals, ich würde doch niemals an der klügsten Hexe unserer Zeit zweifeln."

„Der Sarkasmus spricht eine andere Sprache. Wenn du so schlau bist, dann führ du uns doch wieder heraus."

„ich wollte hier gar nicht erst lang."

„Wieso bist du mir dann gefolgt?"

„Weil du ja sicher Rücksicht darauf genommen hättest was ich will."

„Du nimmst dir doch sonst immer was du willst."

„Hätte ich dich also über meine Schulter werfen sollen oder was?"

„Würde zu dir passen."

„Verdammt noch Mal Granger."

„Was?"

„Kannst du aufhören so mit mir zu sprechen? Ich weiß wirklich nicht was dein Problem ist."

„Soll ich es dir wirklich noch einmal erklären? Mein Problem ist, dass deine Arroganz stinkt Malfoy. Du glaubst du bist der Beste und Tollste und jedes Mädchen will dich. Nur leider stimmt das nicht."

„Du reitest auf dem Thema ganz schön häufig herum. Ich glaube dein Problem ist nicht meine Arroganz, sondern dein verletztes Ego."

„Entschuldige, aber was?"

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. Es sollte ihn wohl davon abhalten noch mehr zu sagen, doch er hat Warnungen noch nie wirklich verstanden.

„Du reitest darauf so herum, weil du dich in deinem Ego gekränkt fühlst, weil ich dich geküsst hab und zwar nicht weil ich dich per se küssen wollte, sondern um mir zu beweisen, dass selbst du meine Küsse gut finden würdest. Das kränkt dich. Und es kränkt dich, dass ich zu Zabini gesagt hab ich würde dich nicht flach legen, weil es dir das Gefühl gibt, dass du unattraktiv bist. Oder nicht begehrenswert. Ihr Frauen tickt doch so...einerseits wollt ihr nicht so betrachtet werden, andererseits seid ihr sofort wütend, wenn man euch abweist. Prinzipiell ist es sowieso immer falsch was man als Mann auch macht."

Hermiones Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Seine kleine Rede war zu viel. Es war alles zu viel. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn für seine Worte, für sein Verhalten, für sein dümmliches Grinsen und für die Art und Weise wie er mit Frauen umsprang. Sie hasste ihn für all die Beleidigungen in all den Jahren und sie hasste ihn, weil sie ihn eben nicht hassen konnte.

„Sei einfach still..."

Hermiones Ton war leise, berechnet aber man konnte heraushören, dass nur ein einziges Wort dazu führen konnte, dass sie doch noch explodierte.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen Granger. Außerdem bist du nur wütend, weil ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen habe, weil ich Recht hab."

Es war als würden all ihre Sicherungen durchbrennen. So wie wenn ihre Eltern zu Hause alle vorhandenen Elektrogeräte anwarfen und sich dann wunderten, warum der Strom plötzlich ausfiel. Sie sah rot und als sie seine Nase mit ihrer Faust traf, da sah er wohl auch rot, denn seine Nase blutete. So wie in ihrem dritten Jahr.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Nicht wahnsinniger als du. Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu reden. Nach all dem was du mir über die Jahre angetan hast. Nach all den Jahren, die du uns gequält hast. Nach dem du mir nicht geholfen hast ...", ihre Stimme zitterte und sie spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper zu beben begann und Tränen hochkamen. „Du hast mich gesehen Malfoy. Du hast gesehen wie sie mich gequält hat und du hast nichts getan. Nichts. Und ich war dennoch da als man dich angeklagt hat, ich hab für dich gesprochen weil ich weiß wie deine Eltern dich erzogen haben, wie sie dich manipuliert haben und wie sie dein Gehirn gewaschen haben. Und dann sprichst du so mit mir? Und sagst ich wäre wahnsinnig? Du, der sich erdreistet zu glauben er wäre überlegen. Du, der wie ein kleines Kind geheult hat und wie ein Feigling von seinen Eltern vom Schlachtfeld gebracht wurde."

Sein Blick ließ sie kalt. Sie konnte spüren wie auch Wut in ihm aufstieg, doch es war ihr egal. Er hatte alles in ihr hervorgeholt und sie ließ es heraus. All die Wut und Verzweiflung und all die Abscheu, die sie in diesem Moment empfand. Ihr war auch egal, dass das Blut sein Kinn runter floss und auf sein weißes Hemd tropfte. Er hatte es verdient.

„Wag dich nie wieder so etwas zu sagen Granger. Nie wieder. Du weißt nichts über mich und mein Leben. Nichts über meine Eltern. Oder wie es war auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Ihr alle schaut auf uns hinab, denkt ihr seid etwas besseres – und genau das hast du mir gerade eben selbst vorgeworfen – ist das nicht ironisch?"

Sie sahen sich noch lange an. Ihre Blicke beide voller Wut, ehe sie nach einem langen Blickduell ihre Augen abwendeten und den Weg aus dem Labyrinth heraus suchten.

„Da seid ihr ja...Oh Merlin Draco was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Zabini, als sie die Beiden gefunden hatten. Hermione hatte endlich den Ausgang entdeckt und kurz darauf waren sie in Zabini und Daphne hineingelaufen.

„Wir haben euch überall gesucht. Lisa und Theo, und auch Ernie und Tracey suchen noch nach euch. Ihr habt den ganzen Vormittagsunterricht verpasst.", ermahnte Daphne die Beiden, ehe auch sie die Blutspuren auf Malfoys Hemd bemerkte und ihr Blick glitt herüber zu Hermione, doch ehe sie fragen konnte erhob Malfoy seine Stimme. „Ich bin gestolpert und hab mir die Nase aufgeschlagen. Granger wollte so einen komischen Geheimgang benutzen und da haben wir uns verlaufen, scheint so als wären die ganzen geheimen Passagen unbrauchbar, alte Wege sind zugemauert und es sind neue Wege dazugekommen."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wäre Daphne nicht aufmerksam, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich geglaubt, doch sie bemerkte Hermiones Blick. Er war voller Erstaunen. Doch weiter nachhaken wollte sie fürs Erste definitiv nicht.

„Alter, du solltest aufpassen wo du lang läufst.", zog Zabini ihn auf und Malfoy rollte nur die Augen.

„Naja wir gehen jetzt die Anderen suchen. Nicht das sie euch noch lange weitersuchen, ihr solltet hoch gehen, damit Draco such umziehen kann. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen ja?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Daphne, wir erscheinen gleich zum Essen. Wir sollten aber vorher auch noch mit den Lehrern sprechen und uns für die Abwesenheit entschuldigen."

„Das können wir auch noch die nächsten Tage vor dem Unterricht machen."

„Na gut.", seufzte die Brünette, aber auch nur weil Malfoy sie nicht verpfiffen hatte. Er hätte Zabini und Daphne durchaus sagen können, woher das Blut stammte. Das es ihre Schuld gewesen war.

„Darf man fragen, wo ihr ward?", fragte ein neugieriger Nott, als er sich neben Hermione auf die Bank gleiten ließ.

„Haben es dir Daphne und Blaise nicht gesagt?"

„Als ob ich den Schachsinn glaube, den ihr den Beiden erzählt habt."

„Ist aber die Wahrheit.", sagte Hermione eher unbeteiligt und griff nach ihrem Glas mit Kürbissaft.

„Wer soll euch das glauben?"

„Mir egal was du glaubst Nott, aber eines kann ich dir versichern, ich wäre lieber im Unterricht gewesen als mich irgendwo zu verlaufen."

„Das allerdings glaube ich dir Granger. Dich macht der Unterricht ja aber auch unglaublich an."

Das Glucksen von Parkinson ließ Hermione zu ihr herüber sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht was daran witzig ist, wenigstens sabbere ich nicht sobald ich Malfoy sehe."

Sofort setzte sich Parkinson aufrechter hin und funkelte die Brünette an.

„Und ich muss wenigstens nicht befürchten als Jungfrau zu sterben."

„Ja und das schon seit du 12 bist, wirklich großartig. Darauf sollte man wirklich stolz sein."

„Nur weil du es nicht besser weißt."

„Nun ist es also moralisch verwerflich Jungfrau zu sein? Lieber bin ich das als mir irgendwelche Krankheiten zu holen, weil ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnere mit wem ich letzte Nacht verbracht hab."

Pansys Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. In der großen Halle war es erstaunlich still geworden, alle schienen den Disput zwischen den Mädchen aufmerksam zu verfolgen.

„Lieber verbringe ich sie mit jemandem als immer allein im Bett zu liegen."

„Genau richtig, mit jemandem, weil die Person die du wirklich willst dich nicht will. Lieber bin ich alleine in meinem Bett, als mit einem billigen Ersatz."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Davon, dass du mit der halben Schule geschlafen hast nur um die Aufmerksamkeit von einem Jungen zu bekommen, was erbärmlich ist. Und er will dich nicht Parkinson. Er will dich einfach nicht und du solltest beginnen es zu akzeptieren und mehr Respekt vor dir selbst zu haben. Du bist mehr wert, du könntest was besseres haben."

„Granger..."

„Nein Malfoy, lass es. Sie muss es doch wissen oder? Sie muss doch merken, dass es nichts bringt an deinem Rockzipfel zu hängen. Es weiß doch jeder hier. Jeder. Ich wette selbst die Lehrer wissen es. Sie macht sich lächerlich damit. Und wofür? Nur um von dir wie Abschaum behandelt zu werden? Das bist du nicht Wert Malfoy."

„Granger übertreib es nicht."

„Warum? Weil du es nicht hören willst, dass du die Gefühle anderer Menschen verletzt? Sie ist deine Freundin oder nicht? Warum sagst du es ihr nicht auf humane Art und Weise. Warum stehst du nicht zu dem was du denkst und fühlst … stattdessen lässt du sie sich quälen…."

Hermione wollte noch weitersprechen, doch dann bemerkte sie wie Parkinson ihr gegenüber aufgesprungen war und aus der Halle stürmte. Dicht gefolgt von Bullstrode und Tracey.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich elend. Sie hatte Parkinsons Gefühle wirklich verletzt.

„Ich muss dir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, dass du zu weit gegangen bist.", meinte Daphne nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Nein musst du nicht, aber … sie hat es doch hören müssen. Es weiß doch jeder hier. Es ist lächerlich und es ist vor allem lächerlich, dass du es nicht unterbindest Malfoy. Das Mädchen kommt nie von dir los."

„Draco...lass mich...", setzte Daphne an. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Streit und wenn Malfoy sprechen würde, nun es würde eskalieren. Schon wieder.

„Draco kann nichts für Pansys Verhalten. Er hat es ihr gesagt. Mehrfach. Immer und immer wieder. Er behandelt sie nicht immer gut, aber er verwendet zumindest nicht ihre Gefühle für ihn gegen sie. Pansy versteht es dennoch nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob deine Rede etwas geändert hat. Wenn es etwas geändert hat, dann … dann weiß ich dennoch nicht ob es richtig war. Ich hab sie noch nie so weinen sehen."

Hermiones Augen wanderten zu Malfoy, der stocksteif neben ihr saß und sich wahrscheinlich sehr unbehaglich fühlte. Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm unangenehm war, wenn Menschen etwas positives über ihn sagten, so wie Daphne gerade. War es für Slytherins eine Beleidigung? Sie schienen immerhin keinen Wert auf Nettigkeiten zu legen. Bis auf Daphne und Tracey vielleicht.

„Sie wird sich wieder beruhigen, nur … du solltest vorsichtig sein Granger."

Hermione nickte Nott nur zu, auch wenn seine Warnung sie erstaunte. Sie hatte nicht vor unvorsichtig Pansy gegenüber zu werden, aber von einem Slytherin gewarnt zu werden, sorgte definitiv dafür, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen machte als zuvor.

Tracey, Millicent und auch Parkinson fehlten in den nächsten Stunden. Hermione wurde ihre Abwesenheit immer deutlicher bewusst je weiter der Tag voranschritt.

In der letzten Stunde wurde ihr schon fast schlecht, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie daran Schuld war, dass die drei fehlten. Und diese Gedanken nahmen ihr ganzes Denken ein und ließen es nicht zu, dass sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte.

Und dann war da noch die Nervosität, die sie empfand je näher das Ende der Stunde rückte. Sie würde Parkinson bald wieder sehen und die Angst vor dem was kommen würde, spürte sie allzu deutlich. Sie hatte das Mädchen öffentlich gedemütigt und sie wusste, dass sie jegliche Rache verdient hatte, doch die Unwissenheit machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Soll ich mit ihr reden?"

„Was?", Hermione sah irritiert zu Malfoy herüber, der sie lange betrachtet hatte. Den ganzen Nachmittag über um genau zu sein.

„Du machst dir Sorgen wegen Pansy. Ich kann mit ihr reden. Sie würde nichts tun, was ich für nicht gut befinde."

„Damit würdest du genau das tun, was ich dir vorwerfe … du würdest ihre Gefühle ausnutzen."

„Also willst du lieber weiterhin kreidebleich vor dich hinstarren und den Unterricht ignorieren."

„Warum interessiert es dich überhaupt?"

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Hermione seufzte leise. Er verwirrte sie mit seinem Verhalten. Das alles verwirrte sie. Selbst ihr eigenes Verhalten verwirrte sie.

„Pans, jetzt reicht es aber."

Tracey sah hilfesuchend zu Millicent herüber, die einfach nur still dasaß. Seit Stunden, während Pansy vor sich hin jammerte.

„Merlin Millie, hilf mir doch."

„Was soll ich schon sagen?"

„Pansy, ich weiß du willst es nicht hören, denn wir haben es dir alle schon gesagt. Draco hat es dir schon gesagt. Sie hat Recht."

Pansy jammerte lauter.

„Es war nicht richtig wie sie es gesagt hat, aber du bist doch wirklich mehr wert als das. Du kannst ihm doch nicht ewig nach jagen und hoffen, dass aus euch etwas wird."

„Trace hat Recht, P. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich so fertig machst.", versuchte Millicent schließlich und Tracey sah dankbar zu dem Mädchen herüber.

„Ich liebe ihn aber."

„Nein Pans. Du liebst den Gedanken von euch Beiden als Paar, aber du liebst Draco nicht. Sei doch wenigstens ehrlich zu dir selbst."

„Was weißt du schon...du schleichst seit Jahren zu Nott ins Bett und was passiert? Nichts. Er will dich nicht. Er wird dich niemals so wollen."

Millicent verzog das Gesicht als sie zu Tracey herüber sah, doch die Blondine zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Der Unterschied zwischen mir und dir ist, dass ich weiß wie Theo für mich fühlt. Und das ich nichts für ihn empfinde. Wir haben Spaß und wir wissen es Beide. Du hingegen trauerst jemandem nach, der dich nie geliebt hat und nie lieben wird und den du selbst nicht liebst."

Pansy fauchte regelrecht, doch Tracey ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Lass ihn gehen Pans. Mach dich nicht noch unglücklicher. Was wenn du dadurch etwas wundervolles verpasst. Jemand wundervolles."

„Wen? Wer will mich schon Trace, wer?"

Traceys Augen wanderten zu Millie, doch diese blickte nur auf ihre Hände hinab, also sagte Tracey nichts und Pansy vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in ihrem Kissen und begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. Nicht einmal ihre Freundinnen schienen jemanden zu kennen, der sie lieben könnte und das zerriss sie innerlich.

„Sie ist nicht einmal zum Abendessen erschienen."

„Hab ich mitbekommen."

„...ich mach mir Sorgen."

„Granger gib ihr Zeit. Du hast ihr ganz schön zugesetzt. Man muss schon sagen, du weißt wie man einem Mädchen das Herz bricht, alle Achtung."

Hermione bedachte Malfoy mit einem bösen Blick, während sie sich aus ihrer Uniform befreite. Es war seltsam wie sehr sie sich doch ständig stritten, aber wie normal es dann doch immer wieder wurde. Sie war noch immer wütend auf ihn, doch im Moment überwog das schlechte Gewissen Parkinson gegenüber.

„Ich versteh einfach nicht, wieso sie sich selbst so quält und dir nachrennt wie ein Hund."

„Das musst gerade du sagen."

„Bitte?"

„Wer ist den zur Furie geworden, als Wiesel mit Brown zusammen war."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das war das Thema schlechthin, selbst bei uns Slytherins gingen die Wetten los wann du Brown umlegst."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Mein voller Ernst. Ich weiß noch das Nott damals prophezeit hat, dass du und Wiesel es nicht lange machen werdet."

Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen. Man wettete an dieser Schule wohl viel und der Gedanke daran, dass sie Teil mancher Wetten war, fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an.

„Ich frage mich was sie jetzt wetten.", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich auf das gemeinsame Bett.

„Was Nott und Zabini wetten ist klar, dass wissen wir Beide."

Hermione drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Gedanken, dass sowohl Zabini als auch Nott dachten, sie würde jemals mit Malfoy schlafen. Die zwei waren wirklich vollkommen übergeschnappt.

„Ich ziehe die Frage übrigens zurück, ich will es doch nicht wissen."

„Besser so."

Hermione hatte sich mittlerweile unter die Decke verkrochen, während Malfoy noch immer auf seiner Seite, an das Kopfende gelehnt, saß.

„Waffenstillstand bis die Sache mit Parkinson erledigt ist?"

„Uh huh.", brachte Hermione zwischen zwei Gähnern heraus.

Sie war schnell eingeschlafen und erst dann griff Malfoy nach ihrem Handgelenk und ließ seine Finger über die Narben gleiten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14:**

Das ungewöhnliche an den kommenden Tagen war, dass nichts erwähnenswertes passierte. Es war als läge ein unausgeprochener Waffenstillstand zwischen den Schülern und keiner wagte es den fragilen Frieden zu gefährden.

Die Mahlzeiten verliefen ohne großartige Gespräche, ohne Klatsch und Tratsch und auch ohne Streitereien. Der Unterricht verging während die Schüler fleißig mitschrieben und lernten und auch die Freizeit war erfüllt von einer seltsamen Stille.

Hermione hatte es seit Tagen argwöhnisch beobachtet, doch sie zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und nahm die Tatsache hin, dass einfach nichts geschah. Es war ihr lieber, dass sie in Frieden dem Unterricht folgen konnte und nachmittags mit Malfoy im Schlepptau in der Bibliothek saß und ihre Aufgaben erledigte, bevor sich die Schüler abends gemeinsam für einige Stunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzten.

Auch das Zusammenleben mit Malfoy hatte einen gewissen Rhythmus und war einfacher geworden und die Streitigkeiten hatten sich reduziert, doch sie wusste einfach nicht woran es lag. Es war ihre Art alles zu hinterfragen und dann Antworten zu erhalten, oder diese eben selbst zu finden, doch in dieser Situation traute sie sich nicht, denn egal wie neugierig sie auch war … der Frieden gefiel ihr. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu all dem Trubel.

Erst am Freitagabend schien der kurze Frieden langsam zu bröckeln.

Hermione saß mit ihrem Rücken an einen großen Ohrensessel gelehnt auf dem Boden. Sie hatte ein Kissen in ihrem Schoß, worauf sie ein Buch platziert hatte und las darin, während Malfoy in dem Ohrensessel saß und sich mit Zabini unterhielt. Sie sprachen vom Quidditch Training, von dem Auswahl Verfahren für das neue Team und ihre Chancen auf den Pokal.

Nicht weit entfernt spielten Dean und Ernie Zauberschach – jedoch nicht so gut wie Harry und Ron es immer getan hatten – und Seamus kommentierte das Spiel, so als wolle er üben um ein genauso guter Kommentator zu werden wie Lee Jordan.

Neville saß auf der Fensterbank und machte einige Aufgaben, die er noch abgeben musste.

Wo der Rest war … nun ja sie waren einander ja keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

Hermione genoss die Stille und die Tatsache, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem auf einen Roman konzentrieren konnte, als sie plötzlich laute Stimmen von ihren Schlafzimmern aus vernahm. Sie hob als erstes den Kopf, doch bald sahen alle zu den Wendeltreppen und wirkten durchaus irritiert. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine wütend aussehende Parkinson kam die Treppe hinab und warf sich lautstark auf das Sofa direkt neben Zabini.

Hermione blickte zu der Slytherin, die wütend wirkte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, während Zabini neben ihr nur leicht die Augenbraue hochzog.

„Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte der Dunkelhäutige Slytherin letztlich nach langem Schweigen und das Mädchen machte ein eher wenig mädchenhaftes, genervtes und gleichzeitig wütendes Geräusch, welches in Hermiones Ohren noch lange widerhallte.

Parkinson antwortete nicht, stattdessen lehnte sie sich zurück, ließ den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Verwundert schauten sich sowohl Malfoy als auch Zabini an bis sie sahen wie Tracey Davis den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was ist los?", wieder war es Zabini der fragte.

„Was los ist? Dieses Mädchen ist wahnsinnig geworden. Hat mein halbes Zimmer verwüstet angeblich um etwas zu suchen was sie mir mal geliehen hat."

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig.", knirschte Parkinson.

„Ach nein? Du bist in mein Zimmer gestürmt wie ein aufgestachelter Troll und hast all meine Schubladen durchwühlt. Was hast du gehofft zu finden?"

Parkinson blähte ihre Wangen auf, doch sie sagte nichts und diese Tatsache war irritierender als alles andere.

„Das heißt, du hast nichts von ihr was sie suchen könnte?"

„Was sollte ich schon haben Blaise? Ihre Spitzenunterwäsche? Ich hab nichts von Pansy und ich weiß nicht was sie gesucht hat. Aber sie hat es nicht gefunden, sie wurde wütend und hat angefangen rumzubrüllen, dass alle ihr immer das Wegnehmen was ihr gehört."

Nicht nur Zabini sah zu Parkinson herüber. Alle Anderen taten es auch und als sie all die Blicke auf sich spürte, sprang die Slytherin auf.

„Du weißt genau was ich gesucht hab. Du bist eine solche Lügnerin. Lässt mich hier dastehen wie eine Idiotin. Erst macht Granger das und jetzt du … aber ich lass mich doch nicht von euch als Wahnsinnige bezeichnen.", brüllte sie regelrecht und Tracey zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, doch sowohl Zabini als auch Malfoy hatten es bemerkt. Ja selbst Hermione hatte gesehen wie sie einen kurzen Augenblick die Beherrschung über ihre Mimik verloren hatte.

„Was hast du gesucht?"

„Beweise.", knirschte Parkinson schließlich und der Blick, den sie damit bei Tracey hervorrief war überrascht.

„Wofür?"

„Wenn du es selbst nicht weißt dann …", Parkinson zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sie alle verdutzt im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen.

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe sie zu Malfoy herüber sah, der ebenso irritiert wirkte, wie sie sich fühlte. Aber nicht nur sie und er waren verwirrt, auch Zabini wirkte absolut perplex und von Tracey sollte man wohl gar nicht sprechen, denn die war mittlerweile zum Sofa geschritten und hatte ihre Hände auf die Lehne gelegt. Sie wirkte kraftlos, so als benötigte sie diesen Halt.

An diesem Abend sprach man nicht mehr über Parkinsons Ausbruch, doch es wäre gelogen, wenn man sagte, dass keiner mehr daran dachte. Jeder dachte für sich darüber nach und schwieg.

Als Hermione und Malfoy sich letztlich abends in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen, seufzte die Brünette und entledigte sich ihrer Schuluniform. Sie warf sich ein übergroßes Shirt und stieg auf das gemeinsame Bett, während Malfoy sich beinahe kraftlos auf ihre Bettseite setzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Hermione sah zu ihm herüber und runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Anblick. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und die Krawatte zu lockern.

„Denkst du über Parkinson nach?"

Malfoy nickte so leicht, dass Hermione sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es sich nicht vielleicht doch einbildete.

„Hast du eine Vermutung worum es geht?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle, worum es wirklich geht."

„Was spielt dann eine Rolle?"

„Das sie paranoid wird. Schon wieder. Was auch immer sie vermutet, was auch immer sie als Beweis sucht existiert nicht."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Weil du sie in diese Paranoia geworfen hast."

Hermione schwieg und runzelte die Stirn nur noch mehr.

„Aber nur weil ich eventuell paranoide Gedanken in ihr geweckt habe, bedeutet ja nicht, dass diese nicht wahr sein können."

„Traust du Tracey zu, dass sie Pansy auf irgendeine Art und Weise hintergeht?"

Hermiones Blick glitt zu ihren Händen, die in ihrem Schoß langen und sich in ihr Shirt krallten.

„Nein."

„Na also. Ich weiß ihr haltet nichts von Slytherin Freundschaften und ich weiß ihr Gryffindors seid so überheblich, dass ihr denkt, wir sind zu nichts anderem als Hinterlist fähig, aber wir können echte Freunde sein. Tracey ist eine wahre, echte Freundin und sie würde Pansy niemals wirklich weh tun."

„Manchmal tun wir Dinge … die wir gar nicht tun wollen.", brachte Hermione langsam, gestreckt hervor und Malfoy sah zu ihr herüber. Er bedachte sie mit einem so durchdringendem Blick, dass sie unter seinem Blick unruhig wurde. Erst als er seinen Blick wieder abwendete, gelang es ihr auszuatmen.

Malfoy entkleidete sich weiter und begab sich auf seine Seite des Bettes. Sie sprachen danach auch nicht mehr miteinander und wenn Hermione ehrlich war, dann war ihr das durchaus Recht so.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermione wegen einer Bewegung neben ihr wach wurde. Sie war noch zu verschlafen und müde um die Augen zu öffnen, aber sie bemerkte durchaus, dass ihr unfreiwilliger Bettgefährte sich aufsetzte. Sie wollte die Decke gerade enger um sich schlingen, als ihr etwas seltsames auffiel. Sie hörte nichts. Nicht einmal das Rascheln der Bettlaken. Kein Ticken der Uhr. Kein Atmen. Nichts.

Hermione war so irritiert von dieser Erkenntnis, dass sie sich doch wagte ein Auge langsam zu öffnen und was sie erblickte ließ sie die Augen sofort wieder zukneifen.

Malfoy saß aufrecht auf seiner Bettseite und neben ihm auf dem Bett saß Tracey Davis. Hermione hatte sie sofort erkannt und sie würde sich sonst wohl nicht viel dabei denken – auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war – aber Malfoy hatte Traceys Wange berührt und das Mädchen hatte ihren Oberkörper in seine Richtung vorgelehnt. Was folgen würde, wollte Hermione sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Und bei dieser Erkenntnis begann ihr Kopf auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. Sie verstand plötzlich was Parkinson gesagt hatte. Sie entlarvte Malfoy als Lügner und Tracey als schlechte Freundin. Sie schloss aus diesem kurzen Anblick genau das, was auch Parkinson wohl ahnte und es ließ ein bitteres Gefühl in Hermione zurück und zum ersten Mal wollte sie Partei für Parkinson ergreifen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass man dem Mädchen übel mitspielte und hinter ihrem Rücken Geheimnisse hatte nur weil man ihr nicht zutraute es zu verkraften.

Aber nicht nur dieses bittere Gefühl belastete ihr Gemüt. Sie war außerdem wütend. Natürlich nur weil Malfoy Damenbesuch hatte während sie neben ihm schlief. Natürlich lag es nur daran und an nichts anderem. Und dennoch war diese Wut so enorm, dass es sie beinahe zittern ließ.

Und da beschloss sie so zu tun, als würde sie langsam wach werden, dann würde Tracey schon gehen aus Angst erwischt zu werden und Hermione konnte in der Nacht darüber nachdenken, was sie mit all diesen Erkenntnissen machte. Die Brünette seufzte, bewegte sich etwas mehr auf ihrer Seite und begann dann so gut es ging zu schauspielern. Und es schien zu wirken, denn nach nur wenigen Augenblicken spürte sie wie Malfoy sich bewegte und wieder neben ihr im Bett lag. Sie wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen ob Tracey noch bei ihm war.

Letztlich war es nicht von Bedeutung, denn egal ob sie da war oder nicht, schlafen würde sie sowieso nicht können. Der Gedanke, dass Tracey sich vielleicht schon seit Tagen zu ihnen schlich, ließ sie nicht wieder einschlafen und sorgte außerdem dafür, dass ihr übel wurde.

Sie verfluchte Malfoy lautlos.

„Um Merlins Willen Granger, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Zabini, als sie sich ihm gegenüber an den Frühstückstisch setzte.

Es war Samstag Morgen und die Schüler neigten länger zu schlafen und das Frühstück auszudehnen. Dennoch war die große Halle mittlerweile schon fast wieder leer, nur vereinzelt saßen noch Schüler an den Tischen. Ihre Mitschüler jedoch saßen beinahe vollzählig am Slytherintisch und genossen die Mahlzeit, die man schon eher als Brunch bezeichnen konnte.

„Sympathisch Zabini, wenn du mir jetzt noch sagen würdest was du meinst, dann wäre mir sehr geholfen.", Hermione knirschte. Sie wusste genau worauf er anspielte, doch sie tat so als wüsste sie es nicht. Nun ja sie versuchte es.

„Du hast Augenringe, die selbst für dich ein Rekord sein dürften. Deine Haare stehen noch mehr zu Berge als sonst und sag mal … hast du dein Shirt falsch rum an?"

Hermione sah an sich hinab und rollte dann mit den Augen. Das hatte sie natürlich nicht bemerkt. Wer zog ein Shirt verkehrt herum an und bemerkte es nicht? Malfoy hatte auch nichts gesagt, die Augenringe und Haare jedoch hatte er sehr wohl kommentiert.

„Ich hatte eine … schwierige Nacht.", sagte sie dann nur und goss sich zügig eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Hat Draco dich wach gehalten ja?", grinste Zabini nun dreckig und auch Nott wurde hellhörig.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Tracey, die in diesem Moment auftauchte und sich zwischen Nott und Zabini quetschte. Sofort verfinsterte Hermiones Blick sich, doch sie überspielte es in dem sie ihren Kaffee mit Zucker versetzte.

„Ach nur das Granger eine lange Nacht hatte, was darauf hindeutet, dass Draco sie lange wach gehalten hat."

„Ach ja?"

„Lass es.", zischte Hermione plötzlich.

Zabini sah sie irritiert an und auch Tracey blickte zu ihr herüber. Parkinson, die sich bis zu diesem Moment herausgehalten und mit Millie gesprochen hatte, drehte ihren Kopf nun auch interessiert in die Richtung von Hermione.

„Was meinst du genau?", fragte Zabini und Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte sich versprochen nicht mehr so impulsiv zu sein und Streit zu meiden, denn sie hatte den Waffenstillstand und die Stille genossen, doch allein Traceys Art und Weise brachte sie dazu wütend zu werden.

„Zumindest mein ich nicht dich Zabini, aber diese scheinheilige Frage von Miss Blondie muss wirklich nicht sein."

Der Blick von Tracey war schon beinahe lustig, doch Hermione war nicht nach Lachen zu Mute.

„Was hab ich dir denn getan?", fragte Tracey irritiert. Sie war sichtlich erstaunt und ließ deswegen ihren Becher mit Kaffee sinken.

„Tu nicht so."

„Fängst du schon an wie Pansy oder was ist mit dir los?", fragte Tracey irritiert und Hermione spürte wie die Wut in ihr zu lodern begann. Sie sah zu Parkinson herüber, die genauso neugierig wirkte wie so manch andere Person an dem Tisch. Hermione fing ihren Blick eine Sekunde lang auf und für diesen einen Moment schenkte sie der Slytherin all ihr Mitgefühl, ehe sie sich wieder auf Tracey konzentrierte.

„Du stempelst Pansy als paranoid ab, genauso wie der gute Malfoy neben mir.", sie nickte zu ihrem unfreiwilligen Zimmergenossen und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Natürlich war dennoch niemandem entgangen, dass sie Parkinson beim Vornamen genannt hatte. „Dabei seid ihr Beide Schuld an ihrem Verhalten. Es wundert mich nicht, dass sie euch nun misstraut. Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, dass ihr Beide so tut als wäre nichts und sie dastehen lasst als wäre sie verrückt."

„Granger..."

„Nichts Granger. Merlin steh mir bei, sonst verhexe ich dich doch noch du elender Frauenheld. Du sagst zu mir noch, dass Tracey Pansy niemals hintergehen würde, da sie eine wahre Freundin ist und was sehe ich mitten in der Nacht als ich wach werde? Tracey Davis. Super Freundin."

Hermione wusste nicht, warum sie neuerdings Streitigkeiten immer in der Gruppe klärte, aber es schien zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Das Bloßstellen vor Anderen schien auf sie abzufärben und sie fühlte sich elend deswegen, doch sie war auch immer noch sehr wütend auf Tracey. Auf Malfoy. Auf alle hier. Bis auf Parkinson. Die tat ihr unendlich leid.

Es war ganz still geworden und Hermione sah zu Parkinson herüber, die sie nach einiger Zeit ebenso ansah. Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und irgendwie sah sie beinahe dankbar aus. Hermione fühlte sich dennoch elend.

„Ihr denkt beide ...", Tracey begann langsam zu sprechen und als Hermione zu ihr sah und sie bemerkte wie die Blondine zu Malfoy herüber blickte, war da wieder dieses schreckliche Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, welches sie kaum zuordnen konnte.

Und plötzlich lachten Beide. Malfoy und Tracey.

„Was ist daran so witzig?"

„Granger, du bist wirklich eine geborene Komikerin.", brachte Malfoy hervor, auch wenn es ihm durch das schallende Lachen schwer fiel. Hermione hatte ihn noch nie so lachen hören und irgendwie klang es nicht richtig in ihren Ohren.

„Sie war bei uns im Zimmer."

„Das stimmt.", gluckste die Blondine und strich sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die sie vor Lachen zu vergießen begonnen hatte.

„Und ihr habt mich verhext, damit ich euch nicht höre.", fuhr Hermione fort und Malfoy nickte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was ihm nur langsam zu gelingen schien.

„Was du gesehen hast, oder glaubst gesehen zu haben, ist nur die halbe Geschichte Granger."

„Und was ist die Ganze?"

„Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse und Davis und ich haben unsere, aber was ich dir … und auch dir Pansy, sagen kann ist, dass Davis die letzte Frau wäre mit der ich in die Kiste spränge."

Tracey verzog das Gesicht theatralisch. „Danke Draco, ganz meinerseits.", brachte die Blondine gespielt empört hervor.

„Also mich würden die Geheimnisse auch brennend interessieren Mann.", gab Zabini nun grinsend hinzu und stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab, worauf Tracey ihn nur mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß. Und während Zabini, Nott, Tracey und Malfoy über das so genannte Geheimnis sprachen, sah Hermione zu Parkinson herüber und genau wie sie, wirkte diese nicht wirklich überzeugt. Auch in ihrem Gesicht sah man Misstrauen, aber man sah auch die Kränkung, denn man hatte über sie Beide gelacht. Über die fixe Idee, die Beide hatten. Parkinson hielt Hermiones Blick und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nickten sie sich zu und es war als würden sie sich gegenseitig versprechen das Geheimnis zu lüften und dann brach der Blickkontakt und der Moment war verflogen.

„Also siehst du so elend aus, weil du gedacht hast die zwei vögeln direkt neben dir?", brachte Zabini nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hervor.

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee und das erheiterte Zabini ungemein.

„Also ich weiß nicht, wieso du das so lustig findest. Ich finde diesen Gedanken anstößig und … würdest du das wollen?", fragte sie schließlich.

Zabini lachte schallend, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du weißt, dass wir uns schon immer einen Schlafsaal geteilt haben? Ich habe Draco schon mehrfach beim Sex erwischt. Ich habe ihn so manche Nächte gehört und getan als würde ich schlafen. Bei Merlins Bart, ich kann nun wirklich nicht sagen, dass es mich noch stören würde."

Hermione verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Blaise du redest mit der heiligen Jungfrau Gryffindors, wie kannst du es wagen über Sex zu sprechen?", spöttelte Malfoy und Hermiones Ohren wurden rot.

„Ich vergaß...wie konnte ich nur.", grinste der Slytherin und beide feixten.

„Lasst sie ihn Ruhe.", sagte Parkinson plötzlich zu Hermiones Erstaunen.

„Sie ist wie sie ist und sie damit aufzuziehen ist nicht gerade erwachsen."

Beide Slytherins waren verstummt und Hermione sah dankbar zu dem anderen Mädchen herüber, doch diese hatte sich wieder Millie gewidmet.

Vielleicht war es möglich für Beide irgendwann miteinander auszukommen, dachte Hermione als sie den letzten Schluck ihres Kaffees zu sich nahm.

„Du strafst mich wieder mit Schweigen.", murrte Malfoy als er in das warme Wasser glitt.

„Du strafst mich mit deiner Anwesenheit, deinen Unverschämtheiten, deinen Anzüglichkeiten und dann noch mit diesen dreisten Lügen."

Hermione hatte keine wirkliche Lust mit Malfoy zu sprechen. Sie hatte dem heißen Bad nur aus einem Grund zugestimmt, sie wollte sich entspannen. Doch wenn er dabei mit ihr reden wollte, würde es mit der Entspannung nichts werden.

„Lügen?"

„Als ob ich dir das glaube, dass du und Tracey nichts miteinander habt."

„Warum würde es dich überhaupt stören? Und sag nicht wegen Pansy, weil wir wissen Beide es könnte dich nicht weniger interessieren."

„Und ob es mich wegen ihr stören würde. Ihr habt sie beide dastehen lassen, als wäre sie eine paranoide, eifersüchtige und wahnsinnige Idiotin, dabei spielt ihr ihr Beide etwas vor. Ihr … widert mich an."

Und ganz plötzlich kam er ihr nah, zwang sie dazu sich gegen den Wannenrand zu drücken, damit sie sich nicht doch noch berührten bei der Nähe, die er zu ihr aufnahm.

„Wie wäre es wenn du dir einfach eingestehst, warum es dich stört."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht wovon du sprichst."

Malfoy löste eine seiner Hände, die er neben ihrem Körper an der Wand der Badewanne positioniert hatte, und umfasste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihr Kinn und sorgte dafür, dass sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Das es dich stören würde, wenn ich mir ein Mädchen ins Bett hole, wo ich doch dich dort liegen hab."

Hermiones Herz machte einen Satz bei dieser Aussage und die Art und Weise wie seine nassen Finger sich auf ihrer Haut anfühlte, ließ sie rot werden. Sie war sonst so redegewandt und ihr Verstand war schon immer ihre stärkste Waffe gewesen, doch diesmal hatte er sie vollkommen entwaffnet und das nicht nur mit seinen Worten, sondern auch mit der Berührung und der Nähe. Und die Tatsache, dass er ihr so nahe war, machte sie mehr als nur etwas nervös, denn immerhin war er genau wie sie unbekleidet.

„Du bist … wahnsinnig geworden.", brachte sie eher schlecht als recht hervor und das wiederum ließ ihn leicht grinsen. So selbstsicher. Sie wollte ihm dieses Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht fegen.

„Genau wie du. Beinahe rasend vor Eifersucht."

Sie weitete ihre Augen als er sie als eifersüchtig bezeichnete, doch auch das ließ ihn nur noch mehr grinsen.

„Ich bin nicht ...", begann sie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie stoppte.

„Zwischen mir und Tracey ist wirklich nichts. Es ist mir egal was Pansy glaubt, oder die Anderen. Ich will nur, dass ...", er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz begann zu flattern bei dem Gedanken wie der Satz hätte lauten können, wenn er ihn ausgesprochen hätte. Ich will nur, dass du es weißt, sagte sie zu sich selbst und stellte sich vor wie er es sagte und allein das ließ ihre Wangen noch mehr erröten.

Wann war das alles genau passiert?

Sie wurden bestimmt einfach nur verrückt, weil sie Tag und Nacht aneinander hingen. Es war wie ein Tanz zwischen ihnen – erst stritten sie sich, dann kamen sie sich näher, dann neckten sie sich und dann trieben sie sich wieder in den Wahnsinn. Und dann gab es diese Momente wo Malfoy sie entwaffnete. Es gab die Momente, in denen er Dinge sagte, die sie rot werden und Bilder in ihrem Kopf erscheinen ließen.

Und dennoch, als sie den unvollendeten Satz wieder und wieder im Geist wiederholte, fühlte sich ihr Inneres an wie Sprudel, dass man mit Brausepulver versetzte. Es zischte, fizzelte und kribbelte und es hörte nicht auf damit.

„Du hast sie an der Wange berührt.", sagte Hermione schließlich. Schwach und es klang noch eifersüchtiger als zuvor schon.

„Ich wollte sie trösten.", gab er langsam zu, so als wisse er nicht wie viel er sagen konnte und durfte.

„Ihr trefft euch heimlich, während ich schlafe...", gab sie dennoch bestimmt von sich. So als wäre es das Totschlagargument. So als könne er darauf nichts erwidern.

Und es schien einen langen Moment so als könne er es wirklich nicht, denn er schwieg beharrlich.

Sie war enttäuscht nichts mehr von ihm zu hören, aber auch überzeugt davon die Wahrheit zu kennen, denn er leugnete nicht mehr. Hermione legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust um ihn wegschieben zu können, als sie spürte wie er mit seinen Fingern mehr Druck an ihrem Kinn ausübte und sie zu sich heran zog.

Und das Brausepulver in ihrem Inneren begann von neuem zu kribbeln.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15:**

Ihre Gedanken waren überall und nirgends zugleich. Sie rasten und irgendwie standen sie dennoch still. Die ganze Situation war ein Paradoxon in sich.

Sie war in der Badewanne. Mit Draco Malfoy. Nackt. Und er küsste sie.

Allein der Gedanke sollte Widerwillen in ihr auslösen, doch die Realität bewies, dass dem nicht so war. Im Gegenteil Hermione bemerkte wie ihre Mauern durch den Kuss in sich zusammen fielen.

Hermione sollte sich schlecht fühlen, denn letztlich ließ sie sich von Malfoy küssen und das obwohl sie Parkinsons Gefühle vor allen anderen Schülern verteidigt und Tracey Davis öffentlich angegriffen hatte. Nun war sie die jenige, die mit ihm zusammen im Wasser saß und sich von ihm küssen ließ und nichts dagegen unternahm, doch ihr Gehirn wollte einfach nicht mehr normal arbeiten. Im Gegenteil, es verabschiedete sich von seinen üblichen Funktionen und ließ eine Hermione zurück, die von ihren Instinkten gesteuert wurde.

Ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, als sie die Finger seiner anderen Hand in ihren Haaren spürte. Seine Finger verfingen sich regelrecht in ihren wilden Locken und zogen ihr Gesicht näher zu seinem Gesicht heran, während der Daumen seiner anderen Hand behutsam über ihre Wange streichelte. Es war eine beruhigende Geste, die sie so überraschte, dass sie einen erstaunten Laut von sich gab … der jedoch kaum zu hören war, immerhin lagen seine Lippen noch immer auf ihren.

Hermiones Finger, die noch immer auf seiner Brust lagen – immerhin hatte sie ihn von sich schieben wollen - , glitten nun über seine Brust nach oben und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. Ihre Finger fuhren dabei über seinen Nacken, was ihm ein leicht atemloses, wohliges und dunkles Brummen entlockte. Allein dieses Geräusch, welches er von sich gab schickte Hunderte von Impulsen durch ihren Körper und ließ sie erzittern. Und das wiederum blieb nicht unbemerkt. Er grinste in den Kuss hinein, was sie natürlich wahrnahm.

Der Kuss endete mit einem unzufriedenem Seufzen beiderseits, ehe sie hastig nach Luft japsten. Die Magie des Augenblickes war noch nicht verflogen und noch immer war ihr Verstand wie benebelt, weswegen sie ihn nicht wegschob, als seine Lippen ihre Wange streiften. Im Gegenteil, es ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen und ihren Körper so erhitzen, dass sie – wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste – glauben würde sie wäre fiebrig. Seine Lippen erreichten ihre Ohrmuschel und als sie sich leicht teilten um sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu ziehen, zog es mindestens ebenso intensiv in ihrem Unterleib.

Hermione hatte ihren Kopf instinktiv leicht schief gelegt und als er seinen Mund über ihren gereckten Hals wandern ließ, erzitterte die Brünette leicht. Ein sanftes Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen und bei diesem Geräusch, bewegte Malfoy seine Lippen zurück über ihre Wange zu ihrem Mund.

Hermiones Finger klammerten sich nun schon beinahe an seinem Nacken fest und Malfoy ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe wandern, bis sie ihre Lippen für ihn teilte und er seine Zunge hindurch schieben konnte. Es war ein Kuss, der sie absolut entwaffnete und für einige Momente vergaß sie sogar wer er war. Sie genoss es nur …

… und dann bewegte er sich zu sehr auf sie zu, ihre Körper berührten sich und alle Alarmsignale in ihrem Körper und ihrem Kopf sprangen an.

Sofort hatte sie die Augen geöffnet, ihre Finger hatten sich von seinem Nacken gelöst und wieder zu seiner Brust gefunden. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg und schob Malfoy von sich. Noch immer atemlos, erhitzt und durchaus erregt von dem Kuss, biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie Abstand zwischen ihnen schaffte. Und sobald der Abstand gewonnen war, schaltete sich auch ihr Verstand wieder ein. Zwar noch nicht vollständig, und nur sehr langsam, aber ihr Gehirn funktionierte wieder gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie Malfoy geküsst und es genossen hatte. Sie wusste außerdem, dass sie es wieder tun wollte und das sie eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte.

So weit war sie jedoch noch nicht.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr und die Gryffindor nahm all ihren Mut zusammen um ihn anzusehen und als ihre braunen Augen auf seine sonst so eisigen Augen trafen, nahm es ihr den Atem.

Malfoys Augen waren dunkler geworden. Sehnsüchtig. Und sie war sich sicher, dass in ihren Augen genauso viel Erregung wie in seinen zu lesen war. Und dennoch hatte sie es beenden müssen. Es war nicht richtig.

„Wir sollten ...", begann sie langsam und Malfoys Daumen glitt zu ihren Lippen, um sie am Reden zu hindern. Seine Hände lagen immer noch auf ihrer Haut und sie war kurz davor ihre Hände zu heben und seine Handgelenke zu umfassen nur damit sie seine Hände wegziehen konnte, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Zu sehr genoss sie diese Berührung. Und er löste sich auch noch nicht von ihr. Im Gegenteil, sein Daumen strich noch einige Augenblicke gedankenverloren über ihre Unterlippe und das Prickeln und Zischen in ihrem Körper ließ sie wieder leise Seufzen.

Und dann ließ er von ihr ab, bewegte sich auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück und Hermione spürte wie sich eine seltsame Mischung aus Erleichterung, Enttäuschung und Frustration breit machte. Und ehe sie vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen würden, was den Augenblick zerstören könnte, tauchte sie unter und hoffte das das Wasser diese Gedanken und Gefühle wegzuspülen vermochte.

Da es Samstag - der unausgeprochene Waffenstillstand jedoch sehr brüchig geworden – war, verbrachten die meisten Schüler ihre Zeit allein. Oder in kleineren Gruppen. Hermione hatte gehofft etwas Ablenkung zu finden, doch letztlich verbrachte sie ihren Samstag Mittag mit Malfoy auf den Ländereien. Besser gesagt auf seinem Besen.

Als er sie nach ewig langem Schweigen gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas dagegen hatte, wenn sie gemeinsam flogen, war es ihr einfach unmöglich gewesen nein zu sagen. Und das obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass die Nähe sie umbringen würde.

Sie wusste nicht wo Zabini oder Nott waren. Es wäre durchaus angenehm gewesen, wenn sie da wären, um Malfoy abzulenken und ihr damit mehr Freiraum zu verschaffen.

Da sie aber nicht da waren, saß sie auf Malfoys Besen und dieses Mal hatte er sich hinter sie gesetzt, seine Arme streckten sich an ihr vorbei nach vorne und hielten den Stiel fest. Hermione spürte wie es wieder in ihrem Bauch zu Kribbeln begann, immerhin saß er direkt an ihren Rücken gepresst, seine Arme berührten ihre Seiten und seine Hände lagen zwischen ihren Beinen. Zwar hielten seine Hände dort nur den Besen fest, sie waren ihr aber dennoch so nahe, dass sie das Prickeln kaum ignorieren konnte, welches er verursachte.

„Wir müssen alles testen, bald beginnt das Auswahlverfahren und ich muss herausfinden wie ich am besten mit dir zusammen fliegen kann.", sagte er an sie gerichtet und so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass es sie erschaudern ließ.

Es war als wollte er sie provozieren. Als wollte er eine ähnliche Situation wie in der Wanne heraufbeschwören. Nur diesmal schien es, als wollte er sehen, ob sie den ersten Schritt machen würde, wenn er sie nur lang genug ärgerte.

Würde sie nicht. Bestimmt nicht.

Hermione hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht noch einmal so leichtfertig auf die Attraktivität des Slytherins reinzufallen und sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Sie brauchte diese Ablenkung nicht und sie wollte nicht nur eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten sein. Sie hatte ein Ziel und sie wollte dabei keine Umwege machen. Auch wenn er ein möglicher Umweg wäre.

„Ich glaube ja, dass diese Position eher ungünstig zum Fliegen sein wird.", sagte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme wirkte rau und atemlos, doch sie war froh, dass sie überhaupt etwas hervorgebracht hatte. Er sollte nicht zu sehr mitbekommen, wie sehr er sie irritierte. Was für eine Wirkung er auf sie hatte.

Und dennoch gluckste er leise, so als wisse er genau was in ihrem Kopf vorging, und stieß sich mit beiden Füßen vom Boden ab.

Sie gewannen schnell an Höhe und da Hermione ihr Gesicht diesmal nicht an seinen Rücken lehnen konnte, war sie gezwungen zuzusehen wie sie immer höher flogen und das Schloss, die Ländereien mit dem Wald und dem See, langsam unter ihnen kleiner wurden.

Wie auch beim letzten Mal, machte er keine schwierigen, schnellen Manöver. Im Gegenteil er flog langsame Kreise über dem Schlossgelände und ließ den Wind durch ihre Haare fahren. Das Wetter war noch immer erträglich, es war weder zu kalt noch zu warm und so war der Wind keineswegs unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, Hermione genoss die Brise in ihren Haaren und wie diese ihren Hals und ihren Nacken kitzelten, wenn sie wegen dem Wind über ihre Haut streichelten.

Sie zogen schon seit einer ganzen Weile diese trägen Kreise über dem Gelände, als Malfoy seinen Kopf herumdrehte. Es kam jemand auf sie zugeflogen und er schien wissen zu wollen wer. Er erkannte Zabini und als dieser kurz vor ihnen stoppte, drehte auch Hermione ihr Gesicht zu ihm herum. Sie sah den Slytherin an, während sie den Besenstiel enger mit ihren Fingern umschloss. Unerklärlicherweise bereitete es ihr mehr Angst, wenn Malfoy auf dieser Höhe stoppte, als wenn er einfach weiter fliegen würde. Die Höhe wirkte so nur beängstigender auf sie. Sie versuchte einfach nicht hinab zu schauen auch wenn es unmöglich zu sein schien.

„Gewöhnst du sie an die Höhe? Oder wieso fliegst du wie eine blinde Oma?",stichelte Zabini.

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und wollte am liebsten ansetzen um ihm etwas um die Ohren zu hauen, doch Malfoy war schneller.

„Nennt sich Gewöhnungsphase Blaise, nicht das du sowas kennst. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einem Wettrennen zustimmen würde. Alleine schon um dir zu beweisen, dass sie mutiger ist als du glaubst."

Malfoy hatte Recht. Sie nickte eifrig, denn sie würde sich von Zabini definitiv nicht als feige bezeichnen lassen. Ja Höhen machten ihr Angst, denn sie waren unberechenbar. Alles was unberechenbar war machte ihr Angst. Aber sie war nicht feige und sie hatte sich bisher nur selten vor Herausforderungen gedrückt.

Und dennoch – egal wie mutig sie erscheinen wollte und wie sehr sie es Zabini auch beweisen wollte – rumorte es ganz fürchterlich in ihrem Magen, als sie die freudige Erwartung in Zabinis Gesicht las. Er hatte angenommen und das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch verriet ihr, dass sie es nun langsam begriff.

Sie würde dieses Wettrennen mitfliegen müssen.

Malfoy und Zabini vereinbarten eine Strecke, während Hermione versuchte ihre Gesichtfarbe unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es gelang eher schlecht als recht und als die beiden Slytherins sich in Startposition begaben – klammerte sie sich fester an den Besenstiel.

Der Startschuss ertönte durch Magie und die beiden Slytherins schossen durch die Luft, als würde ihr Leben von einem Sieg abhängen. Hermione konnte nur ahnen wie viel ihnen das Gewinnen wohl wirklich bedeutete. Sie wusste, dass Erfolg, Siege und Anerkennung für das männliche Geschlecht einen gewissen Stellenwert hatte. Nicht das Frauen weniger erfolgreich sein wollten, oder weniger gerne gewannen, aber es schien als würden Männer die Qualität ihres Lebens daran messen. Und sie hatte es Jahre lang beobachtet, wie Ron immer wieder Harry um seinen Erfolg und Ruhm beneidete. Nicht nur ihn, auch seine Brüder hatte er immer beneidet. Aber nicht nur Ron schien so zu denken, sie hatte diese Rivalität unter Jungen und Männern schon des häufigeren erlebt und nun spürte sie diese so deutlich zwischen Zabini und Malfoy aufflammen, wie sie sonst nur die eigene Vorfreude beim Kauf eines neuen Buches verspürte.

Es war beinahe greifbar.

Hermione hatte Mühe sich festzuhalten und dabei nicht zu schreien, denn immer wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, das Malfoys Manöver übertrieben waghalsig und aufschneiderisch waren. Einen Moment lang dachte sie sogar, er würde sie gegen einen Baum fliegen, doch er lenkte in letzter Sekunde höher und bald war Zabini ein ganzes Stück hinter ihnen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er es getan hatte um ihn geschickt abzuhängen, oder ob er beeindrucken wollte. Letztlich war es ihr auch egal, solange er sie nicht in die Bäume hinein manövrierte.

Der Vorsprung erfreute Malfoy. Sie konnte sein Grinsen regelrecht sehen und das obwohl sie keine Augen im Hinterkopf hatte. Aber nicht nur ihn freute es, auch sie freute sich, dass sie vorne lagen. Zabini war überheblich gewesen und hatte es ihr nicht zugetraut dieses Rennen mitzufliegen. Er hatte einen Dämpfer verdient und sie wollte ihm diesen gerne verpassen. Mit Malfoy zusammen. Es würden ihren Tag definitiv um einiges aufwerten.

Es waren nur noch wenige Meter vor ihnen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie gewinnen würden, doch durch das festkrallen am Besenstiel verkrampften ihre Finger sich letztlich und glitten vom Holz des Besens ab. Ein erstickter, erstaunter und leicht panischer Laut entfuhr ihr und für eine Sekunde sah sie sich schon hinabstürzen.

Doch Malfoy hatte schneller als sie Blinzeln konnte, einen seiner Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Er musste das Tempo drosseln, denn sonst würde ihm das Lenken des Besens nicht mehr gelingen. Sie waren zu zweit auf dem Besen und das schien ihn vollste Konzentration zu kosten und damit auch all sein Geschick. Das schien er mit einer Hand nicht zu können.

Und damit gewann Zabini doch noch.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Muss es nicht.", sagte er kurz angebunden und Hermione hatte umso mehr das Gefühl sie müsse sich entschuldigen.

Sie waren oben in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen. Malfoy hatte zu Zabini gesagt, er wolle sich etwas weniger warmes anziehen. Zabini hatte nur genickt, breit gegrinst und jedem auf ihrem Weg erzählt, er habe Malfoy bei einem Wettrennen geschlagen.

Verflixter Angeber.

„Doch, es war meine Schuld. Du warst schneller."

„Und? Wärst du gefallen, wäre ich ohnmächtig geworden und wir Beide hätten uns etwas brechen können."

Er klang so trocken, so ernst und Hermione fragte sich, ob er wirklich nicht wütend auf sie war. Menschen verloren so schon ungerne, aber man verlor noch weniger gern, wenn man eigentlich wusste, dass man besser war.

„Du darfst ruhig sauer sein Malfoy. Ich hab es vermasselt."

„Du willst also, dass ich dich anschreie.", sagte Malfoy letztlich und drehte sich zu ihr herum und Hermione seufzte daraufhin nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nur … es macht mich unsicher, dass du nicht wütend bist. Oder zu sein scheinst."

Malfoy grinste leicht und zog sich sein Sweatshirt über den Kopf, wobei das Shirt darunter etwas mit hochrutschte. Für einen Augenblick konnte Hermione seine blasse Haut oberhalb seiner Jeans sehen und obwohl sie ihn jetzt schon öfter nur in Shorts oder in ein Handtuch gewickelt gesehen hatte, ließ dieser flüchtige Blick sie erröten.

„Und du?"

Hermiones Augen wanderte von seinem Bauch weg und zu seinem Gesicht zurück, wo sie sein leichtes Grinsen bemerkte.

„Was?"

Er kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu, und allein das ließ ihren Puls rasen.

„Ist dir nicht zu warm darin?", fragte er leise, während seine Finger mit dem Saum des Pullovers spielten, welchen sie über ein simples Top gezogen hatte.

Ihre Atmung ging schneller und sie fühlte wie ihr definitiv zu warm für diesen Pullover wurde und er schien es auch zu bemerken, denn er lächelte etwas breiter, ehe er den Pullover etwas höher schob. Er schob den Stoff immer höher und höher und sie wusste nicht wieso sie es zuließ, aber er streifte ihn letztlich ab und warf ihn auf das gemeinsame Bett.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht wütend, aber ich meine … du kannst dennoch versuchen mich zu besänftigen.", schlug er dann leise vor. Er war ihr wieder so nah, dass sein Atem ihre Lippen streifte und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihren Verstand einfach so, ohne viel Aufwand kurzschließen konnte.

„Wie?", flüsterte sie fragend und Malfoys Arm schlang sich langsam um ihre Taille. So wie auf dem Besen, nur dieses Mal tat er es langsam und nicht weil sie sonst stürzen könnte, obwohl sie irgendwie schon das Gefühl hatte ihre Beine könnten unter ihr nachgeben. Und sie würde lügen, wenn sie behauptete, er wäre nicht der Grund dafür.

„Zum Beispiel in dem du deinen Mund für etwas schöneres als Reden benutzt."

Sein Lächeln war entwaffnend und wäre sie bei Verstand, würde sie ihn in diesem Moment wohl verlieren. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht hoch und schenkten ihm ein zaghaftes, scheues, beinahe schüchternes Lächeln, ehe er das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sie küsste.

Erneut.

Hermione konnte nicht fassen wie oft sie Malfoy schon geküsste hatte. Häufiger als sie Viktor jemals geküsst hatte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie ihn auch deutlich öfter Küssen als Ron. Es lag nicht nur an der Qualität der Küsse, denn an dieser gemessen konnten weder Ron noch Viktor mithalten, sondern auch an dem Gefühl, welches er in ihr auslöste, wenn er sie küsste. Es war als würde in ihr alles vibrieren und erzittern. Als würde er Feuerwerke in ihrem Bauch zünden und ihre Haut zum brennen bringen. Sie war verliebt in Viktor gewesen und sie hatte Ron geliebt. Sie liebte ihn noch immer. Doch ganz gleich was sie für diese beiden Jungen empfunden hatte, sie hatten nie diese Sehnsüchte in ihr geweckt. Diesen Hunger nach mehr. Dieses Verlangen nach Berührungen. Und das obwohl sie immer noch der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie Malfoy nicht ausstehen konnte.

Hermione wusste, dass es ein gefährliches Spiel war. Ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Er löste diese Gefühle in ihr aus und schien auch zu wissen, dass er es tat. Er schien es außerdem selbst zu genießen. Und dennoch war es gefährlich mit dem Frauenheld der Schule dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ein Spiel, dessen Regeln sie nicht einmal kannte. Wäre sie bei Verstand, dann würde sie das Spiel abbrechen. Oder sich zumindest die Regeln erklären lassen.

Sie war aber eben nicht bei Verstand und sie wollte es um ehrlich zu sein auch gar nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht etwas später.

Seine freie Hand wanderte wieder und seine Finger vergruben sich erneut in ihren Locken, während sein Arm sich enger um sie schlang. Sie fühlte wie er sie enger an sich zog und diesmal, da sie eine schützende Schicht aus Kleidung trugen, schob sie ihn nicht von sich.

Im Gegenteil, sie lehnte sich an ihn als ihre Lippen sich teilten und ihre Zunge – mutig wie sie war – seine anstupste. Der zufriedene Laut, den er in ihren Mund entließ, sorgte dafür, dass ein Schauer durch ihren Körper jagte.

Hermiones Finger krallten sich in sein Shirt und hielten sich fest, so als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen aufgehen, als er mit seinen Lippen sanft an ihrer Unterlippe zog – neckend und frech. Und dann war da noch seine Hand, die mittlerweile auf ihrem Po lag und sie noch enger an sich zog.

Hermiones Herz setzte beinahe aus und sie wusste, dass sie aufhören sollte, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihre Lippen wollten mehr von seinen, ihr Körper wollte weiterhin berührt werden und die Art und Weise wie sie sich aneinander drückten war einfach unbeschreiblich für sie.

Dann zog er sie langsam mit sich. Er machte es sich auf der Bettkante bequem und ließ sie dabei auf seinen Schoß gleiten, wobei sie noch enger an ihn rückte als sowieso schon. Ihr Becken rutschte eng an seines und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem weichen, platinblondem Haar. Sie löste den Kuss, da sie nach Luft schnappen musste und als er seine Lippen an ihren Hals legte, entfleuchte der Brünetten ein tiefes, jedoch leises Stöhnen. Sie konnte spüren wie sie errötete bei der Vorstellung, dass er sie Stöhnen hörte, doch sie schob den Gedanken so schnell bei Seite wie er gekommen war.

Seine Lippen glitten über die sanfte, empfindliche Haut ihres Halses bis er etwas unterhalb ihres Ohrs stoppte. Er bemerkte wie sie sich in seinem Schoß versteifte, wie ihre Atmung schlagartig schneller wurde und aus dem leisen, zufrieden Seufzen ein eher gequältes Wimmern wurde. Er grinste. Er hatte einen ihrer Schwachpunkte gefunden und er ahnte, dass sie von diesem nicht einmal wusste. Als er seine Zunge über genau diesen Punkt gleiten ließ, wimmerte sie etwas lauter, intensiver und ihre Finger krallten sich schon beinahe in seine Haare.

Er grinste und wiederholte sein Tun einige Male, dabei wimmerte sie immer wieder lauter werdend und ihr Becken drückte sich fester gegen ihn. Er ließ letztlich von diesem Punkt ab und küsste wieder sanft über ihre Wange. Sie war warm und gerötet und als er sie betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen schon ganz geschwollen von ihrem Kuss waren.

„Sieh mich an.", sagte er auf eine sanfte Art und Weise, obwohl seine Stimme ganz rau und dunkel geworden war und Hermione öffnete beinahe sofort ihre Augen, um ihn mit vor Lust verdunkelten Augen anzusehen. Er konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Anblick leise aufzustöhnen, was sie wiederum unruhig in seinem Schoß hin und her rutschen ließ.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und als sie ihr Becken noch einmal so bewegte wie eben, hörte sie von ihm ein weiteres, kehliges Stöhnen. Es trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht – wenn der Rotton ihrer Wangen denn noch intensiver werden konnte als er ohnehin schon war.

Seine Hände hielten plötzlich ihre Hüfte fest und Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nur leicht, aber dennoch fragend.

„Wenn du so weiter machst dann ...", er beendete den Satz nicht, doch Hermione ahnte was er sagen wollte und ihr wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken. Ihr wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Malfoy in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Die Gryffindor lächelte nur leicht und lehnte sich vor um seine Lippen wieder mit ihren einzufangen. Sie war süchtig geworden und es war ihr auch egal ob er es wusste oder nicht. Sie wollte ihn küssen, denn sie wusste nicht ob es das letzte Mal sein würde, oder ob sie es wiederholen würden. Sie wusste nicht was das hier war und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte.

Und dann ging die Tür auf und ein lautes Klatschen ließ sie auseinander fahren. Hermione saß noch immer halb auf Malfoys Schoß, als ihr Kopf herumfuhr nur um Nott und Zabini in der Tür stehen zu sehen, die Beide Beifall gaben. So als hätten sie eine wirklich gute Show beobachtet. Als wären sie Darsteller und sie die Zuschauer.

Die Gryffindor wollte von Malfoys Schoß rutschen, doch er hielt sie noch immer an der Hüfte fest. Er musterte seine Freunde abschätzend und Hermione konnte aus ihrem Augenwinkel sehen, dass er wenig erfreut dreinblickte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr darauf warten würdet, dass man euch herein bittet?", fragte er kühl und Hermione drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Sie wollte im Erdboden versinken. Sie wollte weg von Malfoy, doch er hielt sie noch immer fest auf seinem Schoß.

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste wieso.

„Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht. Ich nehme an, dass ihr dann wohl nicht mit zum Abendessen wollt immerhin … scheint ihr gerade euren Hunger auch so zu stillen.", Zabini feixte und Nott gluckste.

„Richtig. Wir wollen nicht mit. Also falls es euch nichts ausmacht … raus hier."

Malfoys Stimme war beinahe ein Grollen und Hermione zuckte leicht zusammen, doch Nott und Zabini lachten noch immer, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer verschwanden und die Tür hinter sich zuzogen.

Natürlich war die Stimmung damit vollkommen zerstört und Hermione rutschte von Malfoy ab und nach einigen Sekunden ließ er es zu, dass sie von seinem Schoß glitt und sich neben ihn auf das Bett legte. Sie starrte an die Decke und schwieg beharrlich. Und selbst als er sich neben sie legte, sagte sie noch immer kein Wort. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Verräterin, wie ein hormongetriebenes Schulmädchen … wie eine Idiotin.

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, weswegen er schwieg und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Sie war ihm dankbar für die Stille. Für das Schweigen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16:**

Das Schweigen war irgendwann unangenehm geworden und dennoch brachen sie es nicht.

Hermione tat es nicht, weil sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte. Und Malfoy, er schwieg, weil sie so beharrlich schwieg.

Letztlich hatten sich die Beiden irgendwann aus ihren Kleidern geschält und unter die Decke verkrochen. Zwar sehr zeitig für einen Samstagabend, doch unter die Augen der Anderen wollten sie definitiv nicht mehr treten. Wer wusste schon, was Nott und Zabini rumerzählten. Morgen würden sie sich dem stellen müssen, doch für heute hatten sie Beide genug mit ihren eigenen Gedanken zu kämpfen. Und mit der Anwesenheit des Anderen.

Die Uhr tickte leise vor sich hin, die Bettlaken raschelten unter ihr und sie hörte das leise, aber gleichmäßige Ein- und Ausatmen des Slytherin. Diese Geräusche waren so leise, dass sie sonst nicht wahrnahm. In diesem einen Moment jedoch, da kamen sie ihr so unerträglich laut vor, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte.

Hermione hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und eine Hand unter ihre Wange gelegt. Ihre Beine hatten sich in die Decke verwickelt und sie hatte sie etwas an ihren Körper herangezogen. Es fiel ihr schwer abzuschalten, wenn er so neben ihr lag. Ihre Augen hatten sich auf ihn gelegt und betrachteten ihn – nun da sie unbeobachtet war – ganz schamlos. Wäre er wach, dann würde sie es als peinlich empfinden ihre Augen so lange auf ihm zu lassen. Er schlief aber und so nahm sie sich die Freiheit sein Gesicht zu mustern.

Es wirkte friedlich. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und einige seiner platinblonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm locker ins Gesicht und verdeckten einen Teil seiner ebenso hellen Augenbrauen. Sein Gesicht war schmal geschnitten und er hatte ziemlich hohe Wangenknochen für einen Jungen. Er hatte durchaus etwas markantes an sich und nichts von dem freundlichem, oder gar rundlichem, was sie von den Weasley Brüdern kannte. Sein Gesicht war auf eine eigene Art und Weise schön, auch wenn sie ihm das niemals sagen würde. Das hieße schließlich nur, sie würde ebenso, wie alle anderen Mädchen mit denen er angebandelt hatte, auf sein Äußeres reinfallen. Und obgleich sie eine Bewunderin des Schönen war, sie war kein Mensch für Äußerlichkeiten.

Ihre Augen waren noch immer auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Auf die langen Wimpern, die so hell waren, dass sie sie manchmal gar nicht sah. Im Dunkeln jedoch schimmerten sie schon beinahe, weil sie so hell waren. Sie umrahmten seine Augen nicht so wie dunkle Wimpern es getan hätten und auch das verlieh ihm etwas, was sie kaum mit Worten beschreiben konnte.

Ihre Blick glitt über seinen Hals zu seinen starken Schultern und dann zu seiner nackten Brust. Zumindest soweit sie sie sehen konnte. Die Decke verdeckte einen Großteil seiner Brust und den Rest seines Körpers. Sie wusste jedoch was darunter zu sehen war. Sein Bauch war flach und genauso hell wie der Rest seines Körpers. Die Haut war von Narben übersät, die sich im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen, beinahe etwas dunkler auf seiner Haut absetzten, da sie einen viel rosigeren Ton hatten. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Boxershorts, die entweder aus Seide war, oder zumindest aus einem seideähnlichem Stoff gefertigt wurde. Sie hatte vorhin aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie das Kleidungsstück im Licht geschimmert, beinahe geglänzt hatte. Diesen Schein kannte sie eigentlich nur von Seide und da sie die Malfoys kannte, ging sie tatsächlich davon aus, dass Malfoy Junior Seidenboxershorts trug. Bisher hatte sie nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, aber nun da sie schon etwas länger darüber nachdachte, war es für sie beinahe klar, dass gerade er nichts tragen würde, was nicht mindestens einer solchen Qualität entsprach. Er war ein Snob. Und das dachte sie ohne es wertend zu meinen. Es war immerhin nicht falsch oder verwerflich über Qualität nachzudenken oder einen gewissen Standard zu haben. Sie hatten alle ihre Vorlieben und jeder legte Wert auf andere Dinge.

Wenn Malfoy Wert auf Seidenshorts legte, dann war es sein gutes Recht.

Sie hingegen legte auf andere Dinge Wert. Auf gehobene Unterhaltungen. Auf stilsicher geschriebene Literatur. Auf malerische Momente, wie einen Sonnenaufgang. Auf den ersten Schnee, der sich in ihren braunen Locken verfing. Auf Frieden.

Hermione fragte sich, was ihm wohl wirklich wichtig war. Ob ihm der Luxus wirklich so viel bedeutete, oder ob es einfach nur ein Mittel war. Eine Machtdemonstration sozusagen. Luxus war ein Zeichen von Wohlstand. Wohlstand bedeutete, man besaß viel Geld. Und Geld … nun jeder wusste, dass Geld die Welt regierte. Nun zumindest einen Großteil der Welt.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch eine ganze Weile, ehe sie kurz vor Sonnenaufgang doch noch einschlief.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah man sie nicht mit besonders neugierigen Augen an, als sie die große Halle betraten. Keiner sah auf, oder hatte gar ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht. Es war als wüssten sie alle nicht, was geschehen war.

Hatten Nott und Zabini etwa nichts erwähnt?

Hermione sah überrascht zu Malfoy herüber, der ihren Blick nur kurz erwiderte. Auch er wirkte erstaunt, doch sofort wandte er den Blick wieder ab und griff nach dem magischsten aller Zaubertränke – Kaffee. Sobald er sich selbst eingeschenkt hatte, gab er die Kanne an Hermione weiter.

Der Geruch der dunklen, heißen Flüssigkeit war einer ihrer Schwachpunkte. Schon früh hatte Hermione bemerkt wie sehr sie den Geruch von Kaffee am Morgen liebte. Allein dieser Geruch ließ sie gerne wach werden und konnte ihre Laune schlagartig verbessern. An den Geschmack von Kaffee jedoch, an den musste sie sich erst quälend langsam gewöhnen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihre aller erste Tasse Kaffee und wie sie ihr Gesicht verzogen hatte. Sowohl ihre Mutter als auch ihr Vater hatten gelacht, als sie solange rumexperimentiert hatte, bis das Gebräu für sie trinkbar wurde.

Lange Zeit hatte sie ihren Kaffee so stark gesüßt und mit Milch versetzt, dass es nur noch einen Hauch von dem ursprünglichem Kaffeearoma hatte. Es wirkte auch keineswegs aufputschend mehr. Das Koffein wirkte nun nicht mehr wie in seiner reinen Form, zumindest nicht bei ihr.

Mit der Zeit jedoch, vor allem aber mit den vielen schlaflosen Nächten, hatte sie sich abgewöhnt den Kaffee mit Milch auszudünnen. Der Zucker war immer noch fester Bestandteil ihres morgendlichen Kaffees, aber sie trank ihn nun schwarz und kochend heiß. Nur dann entfaltete er seine volle Wirkung und hielt sie wach. Nur so hatte sie so viele Nächte lernen, recherchieren oder lesen können. Nur so hatte sie in den letzten Jahren so produktiv und so erfolgreich sein können.

Sie schmunzelte und Seamus, der neben ihr saß, zog eine Augenbraue hoch als ihr auch noch ein leises Kichern entfuhr.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte er an die Brünette gewandt und die Gryffindor schüttelte amüsiert ihre braune Lockenpracht ehe sie zu ihm herübersah.

„Ich habe gerade nur darüber nachgedacht, dass … ich so oft von so vielen Menschen gefragt wurde, was mein Geheimnis wäre. Du weißt schon, wie ich so viel Wissen anhäufen konnte und eigentlich sage ich immer, ich lerne und lese eben viel.", die Gryffindor musste wieder Kichern. Der Schlafmangel hatte sie albern gemacht. „Dabei liegt es doch an diesem Zaubertrank hier."

Seamus irritierter Blick, verriet ihr, dass er nicht verstand was sie ihm sagen wollte. Und da sie sich sicher war, dass man ihnen zuhörte und er sicherlich nicht der Einzige war, der nicht verstand, seufzte sie ergeben.

„Kaffee. Es liegt an dem vielen Kaffee. Würde der als Droge gelten, könnte man meinen ich würde Doping betreiben."

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob man in der magischen Welt wusste, was Doping genau war. Sie wusste jedoch, dass sie stolz auf sich war einen solchen Witz gemacht zu haben und als Seamus leise lachte, war sie umso zufriedener mit sich.

„Also liegt die Antwort im Kaffee? Gut zu wissen, dann sollte ich mehr davon trinken und die Prüfungen werden ein Kinderspiel.", sagte er dann und Hermione grinste ihn an.

„So weit würde ich jetzt nicht gehen. Das Lernen solltest du nicht vernachlässigen, der Kaffee kann dir dabei aber gute Dienste leisten. So schaffst du es vielleicht auch einmal eine Nacht durchzumachen."

„Du bist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die soetwas sagen würde. Eine Nacht durchmachen … und dann meinst du lernen damit.", er verzog das Gesicht und Hermione lachte wieder leicht.

„Nicht jeder denkt nur an sein Amusement Mr. Finnigan."

Sie sprach Amusement so geschmeidig und französisch aus, dass es schon beinahe pikiert klang. Seinen Namen sprach sie auf die selbe Art und Weise aus – es verlieh ihren Worten eine gewisse Empörung. Natürlich nur eine gespielte.

„Du hast ja gute Laune.", sagte Seamus dann plötzlich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich bin übermüdet, ich glaube es ist die alberne Müdigkeit, die da aus mir spricht.", sagte sie leichthin und zuckte mit den Schultern ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was sie da eigentlich sagte.

„Und wieso sieht Draco, dann so ausgeruht aus? Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht Theo.", setzte Zabini nachdenklich an und Hermione wollte sich am liebsten ohrfeigen.

Sie hatten bis hierhin geschwiegen und es für sich behalten. Das hatte man so deutlich gemerkt, dass sie ihnen eigentlich sogar hatte danken wollen und nun hatte sie ihnen eine solche Vorlage geliefert. Wundervoll.

„Vielleicht hat er ja so geschnarcht, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte.", grinste Dean nur leicht, doch Nott und Zabini sahen ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die jedem sofort vermittelte, dass sie mehr wussten.

„Ich konnte einfach nur nicht schlafen.", presste Hermione hervor und ihre Finger umklammerten ihre Tasse so fest, dass ihre Knöchel schon weiß hervortraten.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass du unseretwegen nicht schlafen konntest.", sagte Nott gespielt erleichtert.

„Lass es gut sein Theo."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass sie für sich selbst sprechen kann Draco?", provozierte Nott weiter und Malfoy setzte sich sogar schon aufrechter hin.

Und dennoch entging es niemandem am Tisch, wie Hermione ihre Hand auf die seine legte um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Es war eine sanfte, friedliche aber auch durchaus vertrauliche Geste und genau das irritierte. Nicht Nott und Zabini und auch Malfoy war nicht irritiert von dieser Berührung. Der Rest jedoch war beinahe sprachlos. Aber eben nur beinahe. Man hörte hüsteln und das japsen nach Luft und irgendwer zog die Luft scharf zwischen seinen oder ihren Zähnen ein. Es war Hermione aber egal.

„Ich kann mich wirklich selbst verteidigen, aber danke."

Malfoy nickte nur und Hermiones Blick glitt zu Nott, der sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein schien.

„Euer Besuch hat mich wirklich irritiert, aber der Grund für meine schlaflose Nacht ward ihr nicht. Im Leben würdet ihr mir keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten Nott, weder du noch Zabini. Es wäre zu schade um die Energie, die ich damit verschwenden würde."

Das hatte gesessen. Zumindest sagte Notts Gesichtsausdruck das. Er wirkte nun um einiges kühler und das Grinsen war sogar aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

„Ganz schön scheinheilig, oder Prinzessin? Wir sind dir deine Energie nicht wert, aber Draco schon? Ich frage mich ehrlich, was alle Mädchen an ihm finden. Er muss einen goldenen haben."

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Und du klingst gerade ja auch absolut nicht so als wärst du neidisch auf Malfoys Erfolg bei der Damenwelt, also erzähl mir nichts von scheinheilig."

„Du bist scheinheilig Granger. Gerade du – die beste Freundin des goldenen Jungen schmachtet dem Slytherinprinzen hinterher, dem ehemaligen Rivalen deines besten Freundes. Tragisch wirklich."

„ich schmachte Malfoy nicht hinterher."

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Das Gespräch zwischen Nott und Hermione war verbittert und es hatte die Luft zum knistern gebracht. Mit einem Feuerzeug könnte man sie einfach in Flammen setzen, so geladen war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen.

„Worum geht es hier überhaupt?", fragte ein völliger verwirrter Seamus und Dean zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern.

„Es geht darum, dass Granger ganz feucht unter ihrem Schlüpfer wird, wenn sie Draco sieht, aber sie gibt es nicht zu.", knurrte Nott. Es erklärte wenig, aber brachte zumindest seinen Standpunkt zu Tage.

„Und selbst wenn, was ist das Problem Theo? Jedes Mädchen und auch jeder Junge hat seine Schwachpunkte. Und wenn sie ihn attraktiv fände, dann spielt es doch dennoch keine Rolle und geht uns auch nichts an. Darüber zu urteilen wäre falsch.", ermahnte Daphne den Slytherin, der seine Augen so stark rollte, dass ihm davon schwindelig wurde.

„Merlin Daphne, hör auf wie eine Hufflepuff zu klingen, dass ist ja nicht auszuhalten.", knirschte er und die Blondine funkelte ihn wütend an.

Die Streitereien waren zurück und Hermione konnte nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie diese vermisst hätte.

„Ich will nicht … das es hier in einem Streit ausartet. Können wir das eventuell … allein besprechen?", fragte sie schließlich an Nott gerichtet. Sie hatte die Streitigkeiten satt. Sie wollte nicht bei jeder Mahlzeit überlegen was sie sagte, nur um keinen Streit zu provozieren. Sie wollte nicht nach jedem Gespräch einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen nehmen müssen. Sie wollte doch nur einige ruhige, harmonische Augenblicke genießen.

„Fein."

„Gut.", sie seufzte erleichtert, aber durchaus dankbar, während Nott immer noch wütend funkelte.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ihr dieses Gespräch nicht gefallen würde.

„Du wolltest allein sprechen … hier sind wir. Ich höre."

Hermione hatte sowohl Nott als auch Zabini mit in Malfoys und ihr Zimmer gebracht. Sie wusste wie neugierig die Anderen wohl waren, aber es war eben doch ein Gespräch, welches sie am Besten allein mit den Slytherins führen sollte. Zumindest glaubte sie es wäre besser so.

„Zuerst wollte ich mich eigentlich bei euch bedanken.", gab Hermione kleinlaut zu.

Vielleicht war es nicht die schlechteste Taktik, wenn sie zu Beginn weniger kratzbürstig war und mehr Kooperationsbereitschaft zeigte.

Nott zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Zabini grinste nur breit und hüpfte galant auf ihre Schreibtischplatte.

„Ihr hättet schon gestern Abend allen erzählen können was ihr gesehen habt und so wie sich alle verhalten haben, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass ihr es nicht getan habt. Dafür sollte ich euch wohl dankbar sein.", ihre Stimme war fest und bestimmt, auch wenn ihr die Worte nicht leicht fielen. Nott hatte sie beim Frühstück doch verärgert und es fiel ihr nicht immer unbedingt leicht ihr Temperament zu zügeln.

Offensichtlich hatte Nott mit ihren Worten nicht gerechnet, denn er blieb stumm. So als wüsste er vor Überraschung nicht mehr was er eigentlich sagen wollte, also fuhr sie fort.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr – und damit meine ich nicht nur dich und Zabini, oder auch Malfoy, nein ich meine euch Slytherins an sich – es genießt andere Menschen aufzuziehen. Es ist eure Art Spaß zu haben. Ihr genießt die Anzüglichkeiten und die Reaktion der Menschen, die ihr mit euren spitzen Bemerkungen traktiert. Ich weiß auch, dass Malfoy und mein Zusammenleben durchaus interessant zu sein scheint und für viele Diskussionen sorgt …", Hermione stoppte und sah zu Boden, so als könne sie dort die passenden Worte finden.

„Ich genieße es aber nicht, wenn man mein Privatleben so auseinandernimmt. Ich mag die Anspielungen nicht und ich fühle mich beinahe albern, weil es mich so stört. Ich versuche mich daran zu gewöhnen und euch paroli zu bieten und ich denke, dass es mir auch gelingt – Tiefschläge beiderseits sind jedoch vorbestimmt."

Ihr langes Seufzen kündigte die Pause an, die sie nun machte, während sie sich langsam durchs Zimmer bewegte. Natürlich nie zu weit von Malfoy weg. Auch wenn sie es gerade jetzt gewollt hätte.

„Falls ich dich ernsthaft verärgert haben sollte, dann tut es mir Leid, aber ich lasse mich nicht als scheinheilig betiteln nur damit du eine Möglichkeit hast vor allen anderen zu Erzählen, was du gesehen hast."

„Darum geht es nicht. Hätte ich gewollt, dass alle wissen wie nah ihr euch seid, dann hätten wir es gestern Abend schon erzählt.", brummte der Slytherin nach einiger Zeit und Hermione war beinahe erleichtert darüber. Sie hatte fast befürchtet sie würde weiterhin diesen peinlichen Monolog führen und sich vor drei Slytherins zum Affen machen.

„Worum geht es dann?"

„Es geht darum, dass du auf einem ziemlich hohen Ross sitzt. Ihr alle haltet euch für etwas besseres als uns, man merkt es euch an. Und so wie du gesprochen hast, hältst du dich auch definitiv für zu gut für einen von uns, ob wir dich nun wollten oder nicht. Deine Energie wäre dir zu schade. Aber unser guter Draco hier, der ist ausgeschlossen und das macht dich scheinheilig Granger. Das macht dein Verhalten so lächerlich."

Es war nicht so als würde sie seine Worte nicht begreifen, es war eher so, dass sie irritiert von ihnen war. Sie hatte Malfoy etwas ähnliches sagen hören. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her. Saß sie wirklich auf einem so hohen Ross? Hielt sie sich denn wirklich für etwas besseres?

„Was dich also ärgert ist die Tatsache, dass ich mich euch überlegen verhalte in diesem Verhalten aber inkonsequent bin?", fragte sie schließlich und zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was er sagen will ist ...", Zabini hüpfte vom Schreibtisch und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu, und bedachte sie mit einem langen Blick. Er war beinahe anzüglich und irritierte Hermione zutiefst.

„Das du dich aufführst als wärst du eine Heilige, wie jemand absolut perfektes. Du gibst dich ungerne mit uns ab und schaust uns von oben herab an. Wäre immerhin stimmig, wenn du uns alle so behandeln würdest, tust du aber nicht. Draco ist ausgeschlossen und das macht dich zu einer Heuchlerin."

Ihre Augen lagen auf Zabini und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl in Tränen auszubrechen.

Hatte sie ihnen wirklich dieses Gefühl gegeben. Das Gefühl, welches sie ihr immer gegeben hatten? Das hatte sie nie gewollt. Sie hatte besser sein wollen. Ein besseres Beispiel für Andere. Sie hatte Größe zeigen wollen, doch offensichtlich war sie gescheitert.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ihr euch fühlt als würde … ich euch verurteilen.", presste sie hervor. Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande.

„Das klingt, als wolltest du sagen, dass du es nicht tust ..."

„Richtig. Ich verurteile keinen von euch. Weder dich Zabini, noch dich Nott. Auch Malfoy nicht. Meine Distanz zu euch ist doch wohl aber verständlich."

„Erwartest du jetzt also, dass wir uns in deine Lage versetzen und dich armes Mädchen betrauern, weil die bösen Slytherins dich gemobbt haben?"

„Nein.", sie fuhr Nott beinahe wütend an, ehe sie ihren Kopf kaum merklich schüttelte. Sie durfte nicht wütend werden. Nicht schon wieder.

„Was ich sagen will ist, wir kennen uns nicht einmal. Natürlich ist da diese Distanz. Slytherins und Gryffindors kamen noch nie gut miteinander aus und die Feindschaft liegt irgendwie doch zwischen uns, auch wenn ihr – weder du, noch Zabini – mir je etwas getan habt."

„Deswegen begreife ich es erst recht nicht.", murrte Nott, doch es schien als wolle er darüber nicht mehr reden.

„Ich kann mich bessern."

Er lachte trocken und Hermione hoffte es war ein gutes Zeichen. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nott zog eine seiner Augenbrauen kritisch hoch und beäugte ihre Hand, die sie ihm entgegengestreckt hatte. Er ergriff sie erst nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Und wir werden versuchen, dich nicht mehr so vor allen anderen zu provozieren. Macht bestimmt sowieso viel mehr Spaß dich aufzuziehen wenn wir allein sind.", sagte der Slytherin breit grinsend und Hermione stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich herum. Sie sah Malfoy hilfesuchend an, doch der hob nur die Hände und grinste. Ihm schien die Situation ja durchaus zu gefallen.

„Er wird dir nicht helfen. Ich wette er wird es sogar genießen mitanzusehen wie du dich windest bei den Sachen, die wir sagen oder fragen könnten.", gab Nott zu bedenken und Hermione schnappte nach Luft. Es entlockte Zabini ein leises Glucksen und Nott machte es sich nun auf dem Bett bequem und beobachtete sie. Sie stand immer noch einige Schritte entfernt vom Bett und sah nun zum Fenster hinaus, doch auch der Blick hinaus konnte ihr nicht helfen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten umher. Sie dachte darüber nach wie seltsam die ganze Situation war. Wie häufig sie sich schon bei den Slytherins entschuldigt hatte. Wie häufig sie im Irrtum gewesen war. Wie häufig sie sich stritten, aber auch wieder vertrugen. Sie fragte sich so langsam, ob sie sich alle besser verstehen würden, wenn es niemals so etwas wie Häuser gegeben hätte.

„Und sie ist weg."

„Ja sie verschwindet immer wieder, ihre Gedanken rasen regelrecht. Man kann es beinahe hören wie ihr Gehirn arbeitet."

„Nervig."

„Vor allem wenn man schlafen will."

„Schlafen oder … schlafen?"

Das Glucksen, welches Zabini von sich gab, ließ Hermione letztlich aufhorchen. Sie hatte das Gespräch am Rande mitbekommen, aber nur unterbewusst wahrgenommen. Sie wusste nur, dass es um sie ging und einerseits mochte sie es überhaupt nicht aber andererseits … wer mochte es nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten?

„Bleibt ihr also noch?", fragte sie schließlich, da ihr sonst nichts besseres einfiel.

„Oh Blaise, sie will uns los werden. Vielleicht ist sie immer noch wütend und sie muss die Wut an Draco auslassen."

Das schiefe Grinsen ließ Hermione erröten. Sie wusste worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Alles möglich. Du kennst doch den Spruch – Stille Wasser sind tief."

„Oh ja, und dreckig."

Das Lachen der beiden Slytherins war einerseits etwas schönes, aber es ärgerte Hermione auch, denn es ging um sie und diese Spekulationen gingen ja doch zu weit. Andererseits wusste sie von Malfoy wieso er solche Kommentare brachte. Sie regte sich über diese auf. Je mehr sie sich aufregte und ärgerte, umso häufiger würde sie sich solche Sprüche anhören dürfen.

„Bedeutet es dann, das ihr eine Pfütze seid? Bei eurer großen Klappe kann ja nicht viel dahinter stecken.", konterte sie schließlich und Malfoy brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, es täte ihr nicht gut Malfoy zum Lachen gebracht zu haben.

„Autsch Granger, Autsch.", schüttelte Zabini nur den Kopf und machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Er war ihr nun so nahe, dass sie ihn fast berühren konnte. Slytherins schienen es zu mögen in den persönlichen Sphäre eines anderen Menschen zu treten.

„Wie wäre es wenn du dich erst selbst davon überzeugt, bevor du solche voreiligen Schlüsse ziehst."

Seine Stimme war dunkel und rau und für eine Sekunde hatte sie das Gefühl er würde sich tatsächlich zu ihr runter beugen, um ihr zu demonstrierten, dass er garantiert keine Pfütze war. Doch er tat es nicht. Und sie war erleichtert darüber. Und das aus vielerlei Gründen, nicht das sie in der Lage wäre diese in einem solchen Moment aufzuzählen.

Zabini grinste und drehte sich herum und machte es sich danach neben Nott auf dem Bett bequem, während Hermione versuchte ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie konnte Malfoy dabei nicht einmal ansehen. Es war so als hätte sie Angst etwas in seinem Gesicht zu sehen was ihr missfallen könnte.

„Ich...", sie räusperte sich schließlich um so souverän und selbstbewusst wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich will mich davon gar nicht überzeugen. Es mag für euch erstaunlich sein, aber ich habe kein Interesse an solchen Abenteuern."

„Sicher nicht. Draco scheint abenteuerlich genug zu sein."

Ihr genervtes Stöhnen ließ Beide wiederum lachen. Wie schnell sich Situationen verändern konnten. Gerade eben hatten sie noch gestritten und nun zogen sie sie wieder auf. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Ich bin euch keinerlei Erklärung schuldig."

„Oh selbstverständlich nicht, aber Draco als unser Freund – und Männer reden über soetwas – ist uns eine schuldig und da du nun einmal an ihm klebst...", Nott zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Richtig, also Draco ...", Zabini drehte sich nun zu Malfoy herum und Hermione sah diesen flehend an, doch Malfoy sah zu seinen beiden Freunden und nicht zu ihr. Nicht einmal für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr hören wollt."

„Was da läuft."

„Merlin verdammt Blaise, sie hat mir verboten in der Zeit in der wir aneinander hängen Sex zu haben. Man muss sehen wo man bleibt oder?"

Diese Worte trafen sie wie eine Faust. Oder wie ein Messerstich. Oder wie der verdammte Fluch von Bellatrix. Es war als würde unter ihr der Boden einbrechen. Und sie konnte nichts tun außer alles mitanzuhören. Vor den dreien zusammenzubrechen wäre nur noch demütigender, deswegen riss sie sich und all ihre Kräfte zusammen, während sie innerlich diese unbändige Wut, diese tiefe Enttäuschung und diesen entsetzlichen Ekel vor sich selbst verspürte.

Er hatte mit ihr gespielt.

Was für eine unglaubliche Überraschung.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17:**

Sie redeten. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile, nicht das Hermione irgendetwas davon mitbekommen hätte. Sie war zu schockiert, um weiter zuzuhören. Sie wollte nicht wissen was Malfoy sonst noch so über sie zu sagen hatte. Sie wollte seine angeberischen Sprüche nicht hören. Sie wollte Notts und Zabinis Lachen nicht hören. Sie wollte sich nur verkriechen und von allen in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Ging nur leider nicht.

Sie lehnte sich an die Fensterbank und hatte ihr Gesicht so gedreht, dass sie hinaus sehen konnte. Sie spürte das bekannte Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend, doch noch war es auszuhalten und sie hatte auch nicht vor auf Malfoy zuzugehen. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie mehr Abstand schaffen. So viel es ging ohne das ihr schwindelig wurde. Ein gar nicht so einfaches Unterfangen.

Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe als sie ihre Augen über das Schulgelände schweifen ließ, ihre Gedanken jedoch waren wo ganz anders.

Sie dachte über Malfoy nach. Sie dachte an das erste Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte und ihr Herz einen Hüpfer gemacht hatte. Bis er ihr zu verstehen gab, was er von ihr hielt. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte und Ron sie hatte verteidigen wollen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Schlag in der dritten Klasse. Sie erinnerte sich an den Ball und wie sie immer wieder zu ihm rüber gesehen hatte, während sie mit Viktor getanzt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an sein blasses Gesicht in ihrem sechsten Jahr. Daran wie unglaublich ausgelaugt er ausgesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Male, die er an ihr vorbei gelaufen war ohne sie zu beachten, weil er so übermüdet gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich an sein Gesicht in Malfoy Manor. Sie erinnerte sich an den verängstigten und panischen Jungen, der in der Schlacht von Hogwarts von seinen Eltern beschützt wurde. Sie erinnerte sich an die gebrochene Gestalt vor dem Zaubergamot. Sie erinnerte sich an seinen stechenden Blick, als sie für ihn ausgesagt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an das tonlose ‚Danke'.

Hermione erinnerte sich auch an die erste Berührung in diesem Schuljahr. Die erste Nacht neben ihm. An die Art und Weise wie er sie ansah. Sie bekam nicht aus dem Kopf, wie er sie aufzog und reizte. Sie bekam nicht aus dem Kopf wie er sie zur Weißglut trieb, aber auch wie er sie etwas spüren ließ, was sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Das Mädchen war verwirrt und traurig, sie war wütend und enttäuscht und vor allen Dingen fühlte sie sich dumm, weil sie die ganze Sache nicht gestoppt hatte.

„...Granger.", hörte sie schließlich und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut spürte. Er hatte sie am Handgelenk berührt und sie drehte ihren Kopf sofort zu ihm herum. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Was?", sie klang gereizter als sie geplant hatte, aber es war ihr auch egal.

„Du klingst aber gereizt.", gab er von sich und die Brünette rollte nur mit ihren Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass Zabini und Nott nicht mehr da waren und sie somit sagen konnte, was sie wollte. Sie hatten keinerlei Zeugen. Nur … wollte sie das auch?

„Vielleicht hab ich es eben nicht gerne, wenn man über mich redet, wenn ich dabei bin und man dann so tut, als wäre ich es nicht."

Sie wusste, dass sie zickig klang aber es war ihr egal. Er hatte sie schon beinahe gedemütigt und sie ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Schon gar nicht von Malfoy.

„Wir können uns eben nicht trennen."

„Und das macht es in Ordnung?", sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Tu nicht so als hättest du in dieser Zeit nie etwas gesagt was mir geschadet hätte.", er brummte und Hermione wurde nur noch wütender.

„Ihr seid alle drei solche Idioten. Ich habe mich auch noch schlecht gefühlt, weil ich das Gefühl hatte ihr könntet recht haben. Und jetzt will ich nur noch das ihr Recht habt, ich will das ihr euch so fühlt. So über Menschen zu sprechen … ganz schön armselig."

Ihre Stimme zischte richtig und sie zitterte schon beinahe vor Wut. Sie hatte ruhig bleiben wollen, doch irgendwie löste Malfoy immer die extremsten Reaktionen in ihr aus. Es war als könne sie sich nicht kontrollieren, wenn er dabei war.

„Dafür, dass du dich für etwas besseres hältst, bist du eine ganz schöne Furie.", knurrte er wieder.

„Ach ich bin eine Furie? Und was bist du? Ein emotionsloses, eiskaltes Arschloch."

Hermione fluchte sonst nicht, aber ihr fiel nichts besseres ein. Sie wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen und sie bereute es nicht. Sie wollte ihm noch ganz andere Sachen an den Kopf werfen. Am liebsten würde sie ihm eigentlich eine Bratpfanne über den Kopf ziehen, aber ihr war die Bratpfanne beinahe zu Schade dafür.

„Da ist jemand aber wütend. Vielleicht erklärst du mir den Stimmungswandel? Gerade schließt du Frieden mit Theo und jetzt fauchst du mich an? Was ist los, hast du deine Tage gekriegt?"

Es war zum verrückt werden, dachte die Brünette als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, nur um ihn mit voller Wucht mit ihren Händen zurück zu stoßen. Sie drückte dazu ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust und er machte einen Schritt zurück und wirkte erschrocken von ihrem Tun. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann fing er sich wieder.

„Es ist unglaublich was du dir einbildest Malfoy. Vielleicht erklärst du dir mal so einiges selber. Vielleicht denkst du nach bevor du etwas tust, oder sagst. Vielleicht kümmerst du dich mal um Andere Menschen und nicht immer nur um dich selbst. Und vielleicht wird dir dann auch klar, dass nicht alle Frauen menstruieren, wenn sie wütend auf dich sind – keine Menstruation der Welt ist so schlimm für die Laune einer Frau wie du es bist."

Nun zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was mit ihr los war, er wusste nur das sie wütend auf ihn war und einerseits fand er es unheimlich nervig und andererseits aber auch unheimlich heiß.

Sie wollte ihn gerade noch ein Stück zurück stoßen, als er seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke schlang und sie an sich zog. Sie war an seine Brust gepresst und er sah sie durchdringend an, was dazu führte, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug. Er konnte die Röte auf ihren Wangen erkennen und er wusste, dass egal weswegen sie wütend auf ihn war, sie ihn dennoch immer noch sehr anziehend fand.

„Lass mich los...", fauchte sie wiederum, als sie bemerkte wie fest er sie an sich gedrückt hielt, doch er gab nicht nach. Er hielt sie weiterhin fest an seine Brust gepresst und die Brünette funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du machst mich krank."

„Nein ich mach dich an.", brummte er nun in einem tiefen Ton, welches Schauer durch ihren Körper fahren ließ. Sie wollte es nicht, doch sie konnte sich seiner Wirkung eben nur schwer entziehen.

Hermione atmete schwerer und Malfoy grinste leicht als er bemerkte wie schwierig es für sie war die Kontrolle über sich selbst wieder zu gewinnen.

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach nach. Ich weiß, dass du es auch willst.", murmelte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und lockerte den Griff um ihre Handgelenke etwas.

Das war ihre Chance. Angestachelt durch seine Worte, löste sie sich aus seinem Griff und schubste ihn, diesmal heftiger, zurück. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

„Du bist ein solches Arschloch. Ich bin doch kein Spielzeug. Ich bin kein Ersatz für deine zahlreichen Frauengeschichten. Ich bin mehr wert als das..."

In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen der Wut und der Trauer angesammelt und ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.

„Du kannst von mir aus irgendein Mädchen flachlegen, mir egal wen. Aber nicht mit mir Malfoy. Ich werde nie soweit sinken."

Er sah sie durchdringend an und für einen langen Moment glaubte sie, er würde es dabei belassen, doch wäre er dann noch Malfoy? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er musste immerhin immer seinen Mund aufreißen und alles kommentieren was gesagt wurde. Egal ob jemand seine Worte hören wollte oder nicht.

„Das fühlte sich gestern Abend anders an."

„Da war ich nicht bei klarem Verstand. Jetzt bin ich es."

„Und da sitzt du wieder auf deinem hohen Ross.", murrte der Slytherin.

„Lieber auf dem hohen Ross als auf dir.", sie knurrte regelrecht und ihre Fäuste zitterten, weil sie sich so anstrengen musste ihm nicht doch noch eine zu verpassen.

„Worum geht es hier genau Granger? Ich begreife deine Stimmungsschwankung nicht. Ihr Frauen habt hormonelle Entgleisungen, die kaum ein Kerl verstehen kann – da kriegt man schon fast ein Schleudertrauma."

Hermione rollte ihre Augen und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Wenn du es selbst nicht weißt, dann tust du mir Leid. Das bedeutet, dass du keinerlei Einfühlungsvermögen besitzt. Und ich dachte du hättest doch eine gute Seite, tief in dir drin. Verborgen unter all der Arroganz und Überheblichkeit und Kälte und Oberflächlichkeit. Ich hab mich geirrt."

Seine Augen verengten sich bei ihren Worten und er kam wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie machte keinen Schritt zurück, sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und zurückschrecken. Er machte ihr keine Angst. Bestimmt nicht.

„Wo wir schon von Arroganz sprechen Granger, du bist nicht besser. Und das hast du heute nicht zum ersten Mal gehört oder? Dein Verhalten zeigt eindeutig für was du dich hältst. Du bist nicht perfekt und deine Scheinheiligkeit ist widerlich. Dein besserwisserisches Getue ist nervtötend, du bist langweilig und stur und deine Diskussionen treiben mich in den Wahnsinn."

Er hatte hart begonnen aber irgendwann hatten seine Worte an Stärke verloren und es wirkte als wolle er einfach nur noch mehr Dinge finden, die ihn an ihr störten.

Hermione sah ihn noch immer wütend, aber auch verwirrt an. Seine Stimme und der Tonfall und die Worte … Draco Malfoy verwirrte sie immer und immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Hast du nicht mehr zu bieten?"

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen."

„Mir fallen noch unzählige Sachen ein Malfoy. Dein anzügliches Grinsen, deine spitzen Kommentare, deine verdammten Seidenshorts …"

Stille.

Malfoys Blick wandelte sich von gereizt, zu verwirrt, zu belustigt, ehe er anfing laut zu lachen.

„Was ist daran so komisch?"

„Was stört dich an meiner Unterwäsche … ihre bloße Existenz?", sein Prusten machte sie nur noch wütender und die Brünette verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Es ist ein Symbol. Es steht für deine absolute Oberflächlichkeit und was für ein Snob du eigentlich bist. Wer braucht schon Seidenunterwäsche."

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen um nicht wieder loslachen zu müssen. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, auch wenn das Grinsen bis zu seinen Augen hoch wanderte und man es ihm deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er grinste.

„Sagt die Person, die noch nie welche getragen hat. Glaub mir es ist ein wundervolles Erlebnis auf der Haut.", sagte er nun deutlich anzüglicher. Die Belustigung aus seiner Stimme war verschwunden und er hatte sie so offensichtlich durch diesen beinahe rauchigen Ton ersetzt, der Hermione Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ. Sie verfluchte ihn innerlich.

„Es interessiert mich auch nicht."

„Aber natürlich nicht. Nur weil du es nicht besser weißt. Sprich bitte über Sachen von denen du Ahnung hast Liebes."

Malfoy betonte das Wort Liebes auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ, doch sofort ermahnte sie sich wieder. Er spielte nur mit ihr. Sie konnte nicht wieder auf seine Spielchen reinfallen.

„Vielleicht will ich davon auch keine Ahnung haben. Ich bin nicht so wie du."

„Stimmt, du lebst nicht einmal richtig. Für jemanden, der so für das Leben gekämpft hat, bist du richtig langweilig."

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?"

„Das das Leben kurz ist Granger, genieße es doch mal. Hör auf ständig nachzudenken und dir von allem die Laune verderben zu lassen. Was auch immer dir die Laune verdorben hat, denk nicht drüber nach. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, könnten wir heute schon alle tot sein. Sind wir aber nicht … dann leb auch."

Es überraschte sie sehr wie er sprach. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht wie Malfoy über solche Dinge dachte. Sie hatte aber nicht angenommen, dass sein Lebensmotto ‚Carpe diem' war. Er schien ihr aber genau diesen Rat auf den Weg zu geben. Er war damit definitiv nicht der Erste.

„Und leben bedeutet für dich mit dir in die Kiste zu hüpfen – vielen Dank ich verzichte.", murrte sie.

„Du bist wirklich frustrierend."

„Und du gefühlskalt."

„Zicke."

„Gehirnloser Frauenaufreißer."

„Du bist unheimlich heiß, wenn du dich so aufregst."

„Was?"

Er lachte und für eine Sekunde, dachte sie, dass er sich wieder nur über sie lustig machte, doch als sie in seine Augen blickte, erkannte sie, dass er es durchaus ernst meinte. Er mochte es also nicht nur sie zu reizen, weil er die Reaktion genoss … er fand sie auch noch heiß, wenn sie sich so aufregte.

„Sag mir was ich falsch gemacht hab."

Ihre Augenbraue wanderte hoch und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte dabei einen Schritt zurück.

Er folgte ihr bis er sie letztlich gegen die Fensterbank drücken konnte.

„Sag mir was ich schon wieder getan hab. Irgendetwas muss es ja sein, sonst würdest du nicht so reagieren."

Seine Hand war wieder zu ihrem Gesicht hoch gewandert und sein Zeigefinger und Daumen umfassten ihr Kinn, während ihre Hände versuchten ihn von sich zu drücken. Ohne Erfolg.

„Ich sagte es doch schon … ich bin kein Spielzeug.", knurrte sie lediglich und Malfoy blickte sie durchdringend an. So als hoffte er auf mehr. Er würde nur nicht mehr bekommen.

„Ich glaube schon, dass ich das weiß."

„Faszinierend, wieso behandelst du mich dann so, als wäre ich eins?"

„Tu ich das?"

„Tu nicht so. Was bin ich denn sonst für dich?"

Diese Frage schien ihn so zu überraschen, dass Hermione nur bitter lachen konnte.

„Siehst du. Vielleicht war es dir nicht einmal bewusst, dass du mich als Spielzeug siehst, kann ja wirklich sein, aber es reicht. Ich will das nicht. Ich will …", sie stockte. Sie konnte doch nicht sagen, dass sie mehr wollte. Mehr von was? Mehr von ihm? Mehr vom Leben? Mehr als nur Sex? Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Nicht."

Hermione sah zu ihm, als seine Daumen über ihre Lippe strich und ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen hervorzog. Es war eine seltsam intime Geste. So vertraut, dass es sie überraschte.

„Wieso?"

„Merlin Granger, du kannst dir nicht deine schönen Lippen kaputt beißen."

Hermiones Herzschlag wurde wieder schneller und sie fühlte sich wie auf einer Achterbahn. Oder wie auf seinem Besen bei dem Wettrennen. Es war als wüsste sie nie was als nächstes passiert. Er überraschte sie immer wieder und sein Verhalten trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

„Wenn jemand dran knabbert, dann ich.", sprach er weiter und ihr Herz klopfte nicht nur schneller, es machte freudige Hüpfer. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie wollte vernünftig bleiben. Sie wollte so stark sein wie einige Sekunden zuvor. Sie wollte ihn in seine Schranken weisen und ihm zeigen, dass er sie nicht haben konnte.

Wenn er aber solche Dinge sagte, dann wollte sie ihm genau das Gegenteil zeigen.

„Malfoy..."

„Draco."

„Was?"

„Mein Name ist Draco."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte zwar Pansy schon beim Vornamen genannt, aber Malfoy bei seinem zu nennen war für sie unvorstellbar.

Was sie am meisten verwirrte war aber die Tatsache, dass sie nicht verstand, was er mit all dem bezweckte. Was wollte er eigentlich?

„Was willst du eigentlich?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken also aus.

Sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde diese Frage noch bereuen und als sie seinen dunklen Blick sah wusste sie es.

„Dich auf die Fensterbank setzen, dein Becken an mich ziehen ...", seine Stimme war düster und dunkel und jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. „ ...meine Zunge in deinen Mund schieben, damit du keine Widerworte mehr geben kannst und dann will ich ..."

„Nicht...", sie stoppte ihn. Ihre Wangen waren ganz rot geworden. Allein diese Beschreibung ließ sie schnappartig Atmen, doch sie konnte es sich nicht weiter anhören. Sie konnte und wollte nicht. Sie musste vernünftig bleiben.

„Ich weiß doch, dass du es auch willst."

Die Art und Weise wie er sprach verriet ihr, dass er sie wirklich wollte. Sie konnte fühlen wie warm er war, sie konnte hören wie erregt seine Stimme klang und seine Augen zeigten seine Lust mehr als nur deutlich. Sie wollte sich geschmeichelt fühlen, doch sie hörte ihn immer wieder sagen ‚Man muss sehen wo man bleibt' und da verging ihr alles.

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein, ich will es nicht. Ich will dich nicht. Ich will dich nicht küssen oder berühren, ich will nicht mit dir in diesem Zimmer zusammen sein. Ich will nicht jeden Abend neben dir im Bett liegen und morgens neben dir aufwachen. Ich will nicht mit dir duschen und baden, mit dir fliegen und frühstücken und ich will erst recht nicht mit dir schlafen."

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte als sie endete, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte um genau zu sein.

Nach einer ganzen Weile der Stille, zog er sich von ihr zurück und nickte nur.

„Fein."

Und damit löste er sich komplett von ihr, drehte sich herum.

Hermione war einerseits erleichtert, doch etwas in ihr vermisste jetzt schon seine Nähe. Sie war wirklich eine Heuchlerin.

Hermione fragte sich ob sie alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Wenn man es überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte, denn was hatten sie schon gehabt. Sie hatten sich geküsst und sie hatte ihren Kopf verloren. Und nun hatten sie wieder nichts. Naja bis auf das elende Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

Es fiel auf. Das Schweigen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Sowohl beim Mittagessen als auch danach, als sie ihre Zeit mit ihren Mitschülern verbrachten. Niemand sagte etwas, doch sie wurden wie immer ganz genau beäugt.

Beim Abendessen dann hielten es ihre Mitschüler wohl nicht mehr aus.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Tracey ganz offen und sofort setzten sich einige ihrer Mitschüler gerader hin, oder beugten sich mehr zu ihnen herüber. Sehr auffällig.

„Ich weiß nicht ob man das Streit nennen kann."

Malfoys Antwort war kühl und distanziert und Hermione wollte ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen, denn sie hasste diesen Ton. Sie hasste ihn, weil sie ihn von ihm kannte aber nicht mehr hören wollte. Sie hatte diesen anderen Tonfall kennen gelernt und sie wollte ihn hören. Sie wollte seine dunkle, rauchige Stimme hören, oder das Glucksen, wenn er einmal lachte.

Es war alles so seltsam, so kompliziert. Hermione spürte wie ihr Kopf wieder einmal zu pochen begann. Sie kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen und atmete scharf ein.

„Alles okay?", fragte Seamus neben ihr besorgt. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ein leichtes, zaghaftes nur. Sie war dankbar für seine Fürsorge. Es war als würde er Harrys Rolle einnehmen. Er und Neville.

„Mein Kopf tut weh, aber sonst ist alles gut.", gab sie zu und lächelte schwach.

„Wenn du mich nicht immer so anbrüllen würdest, würde dein Kopf auch nicht so weh tun."

„Wenn du nicht so ein Arschloch wärst, müsste ich dich auch nicht anbrüllen."

„Wenn du dein Temperament unter Kontrolle hättest, könntest du es auch in einem normalen Ton mit mir klären."

„Wenn du deine Hormone unter Kontrolle hättest gäbe es diese Probleme gar nicht erst."

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und Malfoy drehte sich letztlich zu ihr herum.

„Du redest über meine Hormone? Was ist mit deinen?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Du hast Stimmungsschwankungen die einen eigenen Eintrag in einem Lexikon verdienen Granger."

„Und du bist so selbstverliebt, dass selbst Narziss erblassen würde neben dir."

Sie wusste nicht wieso sie sich immer stritten. Und dann häufig in der Gegenwart anderer Menschen. Vielleicht brauchten sie das ja? Vielleicht sollte es ihr sagen, dass sie sich niemals verstehen würden, auch wenn sie es sich wünschte. Vielleicht zeigte es einfach nur, dass sie Beide von Grund auf verschieden waren.

„Was sich liebt das neckt sich.", hörte sie da plötzlich jemanden kichern. Lisa Turpin. Sie erkannte die Stimme und sie erkannte auch, dass Hannah mit kicherte.

Sah man sie beide etwa so? Dachten das etwa alle? Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam und sie plötzlich fest stellte, dass es damals mit Ron ähnlich gewesen war. Sie hatten sich gestritten und sie waren selten einer Meinung. Er hatte sie nie wirklich beachtet. Bis auf die Eifersucht, die sich immer mal wieder zeigte, die er sich aber selbst nie eingestanden hatte.

Sie stritt sich mit Malfoy. Konsequent. Beinahe täglich. Auch er zeigte es nicht, aber er wurde durchaus eifersüchtig. Zumindest wirkte es so auf sie. Eine Sache war allerdings anders als mit Ron. Oder besser gesagt zwei. Sie waren keine Freunde. Und sie fühlte sich körperlich zu ihm hingezogen. Ja sie hatte sich auch irgendwie zu Ron hingezogen gefühlt, aber das war anders. Malfoy war anders. Er entwaffnete sie. Er sorgte dafür, dass ihr heiß wurde und das sie ihren Verstand über Bord warf.

„Und schon sind sie still.", grinste Zabini und Hermione schüttelte ihren braunen Lockenkopf und drehte ihr Gesicht von Malfoy weg. Keine Streitereien mehr vor den Anderen nahm sie sich vor. Sie wusste wie sinnlos dieses Vorhaben war.

„Jetzt schweigen sie es aus, damit sie es nicht zugeben müssen.", fügte Nott hinzu und Hermione seufzte laut.

„Wir schweigen nichts aus. Ich will euren seltsamen Fantasien nur nicht noch mehr Nahrung geben.", sagte sie letztlich und Nott verdrehte seine Augen. Hermione fragte sich, ob er nicht dauerhaft Kopfschmerzen haben musste bei dem ganzen Augengerolle.

„Wie langweilig."

„Du bist nicht der Erste, der mir sagt, dass ich langweilig bin."

„Ach hat dir Draco das schon gesagt? Sehr … geschickt und charmant der Kerl.", lachte Zabini nur. Ihr Kopf pochte immer mehr und sie verzog ihr Gesicht schmerzlich. Sie spürte wie sie schneller atmete und die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Zähnen einsog. Es schien nicht unbemerkt zu bleiben.

„Du solltest hoch gehen. Dich hinlegen.", sagte Seamus besorgt. Er war aufmerksam und hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Die Fürsorge war erfrischend und tat ihr gut. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich jemand um sie Sorgen und als wäre sie nicht allein.

„Na dann komm Granger, ehe du hier noch zusammenbrichst."

Hermione nickte Malfoy nur leicht zu. Sie drückte Seamus Schulter sanft und ein dankbares Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen.

Natürlich sah man ihnen nach, sie spürte es. Sie konnte auch förmlich das Gerede hören, doch es war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur eine dieser Phiolen mit dem Kopfschmerzmittel nehmen und schlafen.

Am liebsten bis der Gegentrank für sie Beide vorbereitet war.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18:**

Ihr Schädel pochte unbarmherzig. Der ganze Stress, die Streitereien und die allgemeine Anspannung sorgten dafür, dass sie immer häufiger an Kopfschmerzen litt.

Natürlich konnte man ganz einfach eine Phiole mit einem Trank dagegen leeren, es war einfach und Madame Pomfrey hatte ihnen mehr davon angeboten. Sie konnten jederzeit zu ihr kommen. Hermione war jedoch kein Mensch, der gerne solche Dinge in Anspruch nahm. Sie bekämpfte viel lieber die Ursache für ein solches Problem – sie packte es an der Wurzel an, so dass es nicht weiter wachsen konnte sozusagen. In diesem Fall war sie leider nicht in der Lage dazu.

Die Brünette hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und massierte sich die noch immer pochenden Schläfen mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie öffnete sie erst wieder als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Knie spürte. Malfoy kniete vor ihr, in der Hand eine der Phiolen mit dem Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als sie ihm die Phiole ab nahm, dabei berührten sich ihre Finger flüchtig und sie spürte das seltsame Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend. Sie ignorierte es einfach. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?

„Nimm es und zieh dich um. Du weißt, dass du davon schläfrig werden wirst, richtig?", sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton, so als wolle er ihre Kopfschmerzen nicht weiter fördern. Manchmal war er netter und fürsorglicher, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Nicht das sie irgendetwas von ihm erwartet hatte.

Hermione entkorkte die Phiole und ließ die helle, milchige Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund laufen, ehe sie das leere Gefäß bei Seite legte und sich wieder vom Bett erhob.

Sie zog sich völlig ungeniert um. Nicht weil es ihr nicht mehr peinlich war vor Malfoy nackt zu sein, sondern weil ihre Kopfschmerzen sie viel mehr beschäftigten, als der blonde Slytherin. Er war ihr in diesem Moment völlig egal. Sie blendete ihn so gut es eben ging aus.

Auch er hatte sich schnell aus seiner Bekleidung geschält und schlüpfte ins Bett. Es interessierte sie nicht wirklich was er tat, doch in diesem Fall wusste sie es zu schätzen was er für sie tat. Es war früh am Abend und er ging mit ihr aufs Zimmer und machte sich fürs Bett fertig, weil sie Kopfschmerzen hatte. Es war mehr als sie erwarten konnte und wäre sie zu mehr als einem schwachen, gequältem Lächeln in der Lage würde sie ihm wohl auch noch danken. Sie konnte es nur nicht. Sie war zu erschöpft und ihr Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an.

Hermione hatte ihren Kopf kaum auf ihr Kissen gebettet und hatte ihren Körper in die Decke geschlungen, als die Müdigkeit sie schon übermannte.

Eine Hand hatte sich unter ihr Shirt geschlichen und lag nun auf ihrem Bauch. Es war letztlich auch der Grund wieso sie plötzlich wach wurde und alles um sich herum mitbekam. Die Finger dieser Hand malten sanfte Kreise auf ihrer Haut und der Körper hinter ihr schmiegte sich eng an ihren Rücken.

Hermione schluckte schwer als sie spürte wie das Becken der anderen Person – also Malfoy – sich an sie drückte und ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper. Sie spürte den sanften Atem in ihrem Nacken und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich eines seiner Beine zwischen ihren hindurchschob. Es war eine intime Position in der sie da lagen und irgendwie war sie nicht im Stande diese Position zu lösen.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und rutschte etwas hin und her, wobei ihr Po seine Hüften immer wieder leicht streifte. Es hatte Auswirkungen, die sie deutlich spüren konnte. Sie sog die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch ein und da spürte sie auch schon wie seine freie Hand sich auf ihre Hüfte legte und sie zum Stillstand brachte.

Die Frage ob er wach war, ging ihr durch den Kopf.

Doch die Frage beantwortete sich beinahe von selbst, als sie seine Lippen in ihrem Nacken spürte. Er küsste ihren Nacken entlang und Hermione konnte die Stromschläge in ihrem ganzen Körper fühlen. Es war als würde er sie elektrisieren, dabei berührten seine Lippen ihre Haut eigentlich kaum. Sein Becken presste sich nun fester gegen ihren Po und Hermione seufzte leise, aber zufrieden auf. Es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl so nahe bei ihm zu sein.

Ihre Wangen waren ganz heiß geworden und sie war dankbar für die Dunkelheit in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Vor allem als seine Hand von ihrem Bauch abließ und langsam nach oben wanderte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und wartete erwartungsvoll auf die kommende Berührung. Und als sie seine Hand letztlich auf ihrer Brust spürte, entlockte es ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken und lehnte sich mehr gegen seinen Oberkörper, als seine Finger sich um ihre Brust schlossen und diese leicht zu massieren begann.

Vergessen war ihre Abwehrhaltung. Vergessen war ihr Vorsatz schlauer zu sein. Vergessen war ihr Vorhaben nicht mehr auf ihn reinzufallen.

„Du zitterst.", sagte er in seinem rauchigen, erregten Tonfall, den sie so mochte. Sie nickte nur unfähig einen Ton zu produzieren. Sie konnte spüren, dass er grinste und ausnahmsweise machte es ihr auch nichts aus. Sollte er ruhig wissen, was er mit ihr anstellte.

Sein Zeigefinger und Daumen spielten mit ihrer Brustwarze, sie ließen sie leicht drehen und zogen ab und an sanft an ihr, was Hermione wohlige Töne der Erregung entlockte. Diese Töne schienen ihm zu gefallen, denn je öfter sie diese von sich gab, umso mehr spürte sie seine Erregung gegen ihren Po pressen. Es war als wäre ihr Gehirn völligst vernebelt. Und er war der Grund dafür.

Sie drückte ihr Becken immer mehr und mehr gegen seine Hüften. Sie genoss die Reibung, die zwischen ihren Körpern entstand. Irgendwie genoss sie es auch seine Erektion an ihrem Körper zu spüren und zu wissen, dass sie der Grund für diese war.

Er schien es genauso zu genießen, denn auch er stöhnte immer wieder und presse seine Lippen härter an ihren Hals. Vielleicht um sich etwas abzulenken, vielleicht um das Stöhnen etwas in Schach zu halten. Ein Kichern entfuhr ihr bei diesem Gedanken, welches er sofort bestrafte. Er kniff sanft in ihre Brustwarze und die Brünette zischte leicht auf. Es schmerzte, doch es war ein wohliger Schmerz, der sich schnell in ihrem Inneren auflöste und diese wohlige, erregende Wärme in ihrem Unterleib zurückließ.

„Sag mir das ich aufhören soll.", knurrte er in ihr Ohr, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte nicht. Sollte sie doch einmal einen Fehler machen. Sie war nicht Miss Perfect und sie konnte gut damit leben, dass er es wusste. Sie wollte einfach nur das er weiter machte. Sie weiter berührte und so presste sie ihren Körper nur noch mehr gegen ihn, während sie eine ihrer Hände wandern ließ. Sie legte sie auf seine und bewegte sie dann zu ihrer anderen Brust. Auch diese massierte er mit größter Sorgfalt, was ihr immer wieder erst sanfte, dann immer erregtere, heisere Stöhner entlockte.

Und dann spürte sie wie seine andere Hand, die sie bis eben noch an der Hüfte festgehalten hatte, zwischen ihre Beine wanderte. Ihr stockte der Atem, doch sie wollte auch nicht das er aufhörte. Im Gegenteil, sie spreizte ihre Beine leicht für ihn und als seine Finger über den Stoff ihres Höschens wanderten, seufzte sie so erregt und ungeduldig, dass er auflachte. Schnell schob er seine Finger unter den Stoff und als er selbst aufstöhnte, hielt die Brünette es nicht aus und auch ihr entfuhren mehrere erregte Laute.

„Merlin Granger … ich will dich.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und das Mädchen wimmerte als seine Finger sich zwischen ihren Lippen hindurchschoben und eine besonders empfindliche Stelle fanden. Sie sah regelrecht Sterne vor ihren Augen.

„Ich glaube sie hat Schmerzen."

Malfoy blickte zu Hermione herüber, die mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm lag. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und dennoch hörte man das schwere Atmen und das Wimmern.

„Ja, glaube ich auch.", sagte er langsam an Tracey gewandt, ehe er sich aufrechter hinsetzte. Sein Blick war dennoch auf Hermione gerichtet.

„Was war das überhaupt? Was läuft da zwischen euch?", fragte das Mädchen direkt und Malfoy rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Mir kannst du nichts vormachen Draco. Wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und auch wenn du nicht willst, dass alle wissen wie nah wir uns stehen, ich weiß es. Also, was ist da los?"

„Es ist nichts."

„Es sieht nicht nach nichts aus Draco. Es sieht nach einer mittelschweren Katastrophe aus. Ihr schlagt euch noch die Köpfe ein und das nur weil ihr Beide nicht in der Lage seid offen und ehrlich zu sein."

„Und diese Informationen hast du von wo genau?"

„Ich sehe es dir an Draco. Ich kenne dich noch länger als Zabini oder Pansy. Ich weiß wie du tickst. Und sie zu lesen ist nicht schwer."

„Könnten wir das Thema wechseln?"

„Warum? Hast du Angst, dass ich bemerke was hier los ist? Verdammt Draco …", Tracey sah ihn lange und durchdringend an. Es war schwer ihr nicht immer sofort alles zu sagen. Zumindest ging es Malfoy so.

„Ich will sie flachlegen okay?"

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Was du noch willst. Denn wenn du sie nur flachlegen wolltest, würdest du nicht so Rücksicht auf sie nehmen. Oder diese ganzen Streitereien mit ihr anzetteln. Es widerspricht deiner typischen Herangehensweise."

„Du weißt wie ich an One Night Stands herangehe?"

„Ich glaube das, mein lieber Draco, weiß die ganze Schule. Bis auf Granger offensichtlich, denn sie denkt offenbar sie wäre nur eine weitere Eroberung deinerseits."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil sie offensichtlich auf dich steht, aber sich immer wieder distanziert, dass heißt sie sieht ein Problem. Ich bezweifle es, dass sie immer noch ein Problem in deinem Namen oder dem Haus sieht. Also muss es dein Image sein."

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf und leckte sich über seine Unterlippe. Tracey konnte man nichts vormachen.

„Sie hat soetwas gesagt ja. Sie hat mich gefragt … wenn ich sie nicht als Spielzeug betrachte, was sie denn sonst für mich wäre. Ich konnte ihr nichts darauf antworten. … Autsch!", zischte er als sie ihn nach seinen Worten gekniffen hatte. „Was soll das denn?"

„Du bist so ein Idiot. Wenn ihr Beide so weiter macht, dann werdet ihr noch wahnsinnig. Du denkst, du wärst nicht für eine Beziehung geeignet und sie denkt, sie wäre zu gut für einmal Sex. Soll mich nicht weiter interessieren...kann mir ja egal sein. Geht ja um euch Beide und nicht um mich ..."

Diese gleichgültige Art, die sie an den Tag legte, machte Malfoy fuchsig, doch er sagte nichts. Nicht mehr zu diesem Thema zumindest.

„Also wollen wir wieder über dein Problem sprechen?"

„Ich sagte doch, es ist kein Problem.", beharrte sie und Malfoy verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich bitte dich, du hast was mit Nott, Nott will eigentlich was von Turpin und die will was von ihm, kommt damit zu dir und du Genie sagst ihr, sie soll was mit Boot anfangen um Nott eifersüchtig zu machen."

Tracey wurde rot und seufzte laut aus.

„Ich weiß, ich hab mich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert, aber was mich wirklich ärgert ist, dass sie nicht auf mich gehört hat und anstelle mit Boot anzubandeln ...", sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sag bloß sie krallt sich den einen Typen, den du haben willst?", fragte er dann beinahe schadenfroh grinsend.

„Du bist ein Arschloch. Ich hätte dir niemals sagen sollen, dass ich ihn mag. Jetzt ziehst du mich immer nur damit auf."

„Verdammt noch mal Trace, wer steht auch schon auf Longbottom?"

Sein Lachen war laut und es machte Hermione neben ihnen unruhig. Beide bemerkten, wie sie sich herumwälzte.

„Ich verschwinde, sonst sieht sie mich hier noch einmal und dann … dann habt ihr eure Chance endgültig vertan.", sagte Tracey rasch und sprang vom Bett auf.

„Es gibt keine Chance."

„Ja, natürlich nicht. Ich vergaß. Der Eisprinz hat ja keine Gefühle. Naja...schlaf gut und pass auf sie auf.", sagte die Blondine und nickte in Hermiones Richtung, ehe sie aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Malfoy sah ihr noch eine Weile nach und ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf noch viel, viel länger wider.

Irgendwann hatte er sich herumgedreht und beobachtete Hermione. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen und sie wimmerte noch immer. Immer wieder. Ihr Körper wirkte irgendwie angespannt und für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, ob sie wieder die Albträume hatte wie ganz am Anfang, als er etwas verdächtiges hörte.

„Bitte … Draco ..."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und plötzlich machte alles Sinn. Sie hatte rote Wangen, sie wimmerte, ihr Körper war angespannt und als er genauer hinsah, konnte er ihre Arme und Hände nicht sehen.

Das Mädchen hatte feuchte Träume. Und er kam darin vor.

Wäre er noch der alte Malfoy, würde er sich jetzt darüber die nächsten Wochen lustig machen. Er würde sie damit aufziehen, es seinen Freunden erzählen und sich wie der Größte fühlen weil gerade Granger solche Dinge träumte.

Doch irgendwie erschien ihm ein solches Verhalten nicht mehr angemessen.

Seine Augen lagen immer noch auf ihr, als sie immer hastiger atmete. Sie schnappte regelrecht nach Luft und er konnte sehen wie sich ihr Becken unter der Decke bewegte. Allein die Vorstellung, was da in ihrem Traum passierte, machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er hatte genau das zu Tracey gesagt, er wollte sie flachlegen. Gerade mehr denn je. Und sie schien es auch zu wollen, denn sie träumte immerhin von ihm.

Er ließ seine Augen nicht von ihr, während ihr wimmern immer unkontrollierter wurde. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich im Traum bis zum Orgasmus bringen würde. Er hatte soetwas noch nie miterlebt. Es hatten ihm schon einige Mädchen erzählt, dass sie mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihren Beinen wach geworden waren und ähnliches, aber er hatte es nie ernst genommen. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass diese Mädchen sich anziehender darstellen wollten. Sie wollten für ihn vielleicht erfahrener, oder sexuell interessierter wirken, aber geglaubt hatte er nicht immer alles was ihm gesagt wurde.

Nun lag er hier neben Granger und sie hatte feuchte Träume und so wie es schien, brachte dieser Traum sie noch zum Höhepunkt. Sie atmete immer flacher und schneller, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und er konnte sehen wie sie unter der Decke zu zittern begann. Und dann vernahm er einen leisen, hohen Ton, der ein undefinierbarer Mix aus Wimmern, Stöhnen und Schreien war und der sich in seinen Ohren einfach nur göttlich anhörte. Es jagte ihm richtige Schauer über den Rücken.

Hermione entspannte sich langsam und er konnte es deutlich an ihrer Körperhaltung sehen. Sie war weniger verkrampft, sie atmete zuerst noch schnell, doch auch das ließ schnell nach und sie wirkte ausgeglichen und zufrieden. Soweit man das im Schlaf sein konnte.

Malfoy hingegen war nun mehr als unzufrieden. Er spürte seine pochende Erregung in seiner Shorts und er hatte sie bis eben nicht einmal bemerkt, weil er so gebannt zugesehen hatte. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal wirklich etwas gesehen.

Wenn Nott oder Zabini das wüssten, sie würden ihn als Weichei oder Mädchen bezeichnen. Und irgendwie wäre es ihm egal, denn es war ihr Problem, wenn sie nicht verstanden wie unglaublich sexy und erregend es aussah, wenn Hermione Granger im Schlaf kam. Vor allem wenn sie kurz zuvor seinen Namen stöhnte und wimmerte. Es war ein tatsächliches Highlight.

Der Slytherin konnte sie dennoch nicht ansehen, als seine eigene Hand in seine Shorts wanderte. Er konnte sie nicht dabei ansehen, als seine Finger sich um seine Erektion schlossen und schnell und absolut emotionslos an seinem eigenen Höhepunkt arbeiteten. Es fühlte sich falsch an sie dabei anzusehen und deswegen hatte er sich dafür von ihr weg gedreht.

Er war so erregt gewesen, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis er erschöpft zurück in die Kissen sank. Er war dennoch nicht befriedigt. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte das Gefühl er wäre immer noch genauso erregt wie vorher auch. Es war als hätte es nichts gebracht und es hatte sich auch noch falsch angefühlt.

Sein Gesicht drehte sich langsam zur Seite und er sah Hermione wieder einmal an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen schloss.

Es war alles zum verrückt werden.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag Granger in seinem Arm. Sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und ihr Gesicht hatte sie an seine Brust gepresst. Sie hatte eins ihrer Beine zwischen seinen hindurchgeschoben und sie atmete friedlich, was ihm verriet, dass sie noch immer schlief.

Malfoy erinnerte sich sofort wieder an die letzte Nacht und was er gehört und gesehen hatte, vor allem jetzt da sie in seinen Armen lag, und sofort wurde ihm warm bei dem Gedanken. Er spürte das unbändige Bedürfnis sie zu wecken in dem er sie in die Kissen drückte, seine Zunge in ihren Hals schob und dann unter sich begrub. Er wollte spüren wie sie ihre Nägel in seine Schultern krallte, wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte und wie ihre glatten, strammen Schenkel sich um seine Hüften schlangen.

Diese Gedanken taten ihm nicht gut, denn sofort meldete sich wieder die schmerzende, morgendliche Erektion und spätestens da, regte sich auch Granger wieder. Sie wand sich in seinen Armen und bei den Bewegungen ihres Körpers – vor allem ihres Beckens – sog er scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein.

Es weckte sie endgültig. Langsam, aber stetig.

Sie hatte ihre Augen langsam geöffnet und für einen kurzen Augenblick, dachte er, dass sie ihm eine verpassen würde, als sie feststellte wo sie war und wessen Arme um sie geschlungen waren, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen sah sie zu ihm hoch und ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Er fragte sich, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Vielleicht war sie ja noch so verschlafen, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was hier vor sich ging?

Ihr Arme, die um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen waren, lockerten sich etwas und während sie einen an Ort und Stelle beließ, ließ sie die andere Hand wandern um sich ein paar widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Sie sah noch immer friedlich und seelenruhig aus. Sie hatte diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und Malfoy wagte es nicht den Mund zu öffnen und es vielleicht mit seinen Worten zu zerstören.

Erst als sie sich wieder in seinen Armen räkelte und ihre Bewegungen ein Stöhnen bei ihm hervorrief, sah sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen lagen lange aufeinander und es war als würden sie alles um sich herum vergessen …

Doch da hörten sie schon die Geräusche von draußen. Es polterte und krachte, irgendwer stritt sich auf dem Flur und der magische Moment verflog.

Hermione räusperte sich etwas und befreite sich aus Malfoys Armen, auch wenn sie die Berührung im gleichen Moment auch schon wieder vermisste. Sie setzte sich leicht auf und strich sich durch ihre zerzausten Haare und ließ ihren Kopf im Nacken kreisen.

Auch Malfoy setzte sich auf und als sie einen kurzen Blick zu ihm herüber wagte, sah sie nicht nur diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der ihr sagte, dass er sie wollte … nein sie bemerkte auch wie unglaublich sein Körper sie wollte. Ihre Zähne vergruben sich in ihrer Unterlippe und ein seufzen entfleuchte ihren Lippen als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot bei dem Gedanken und sie schluckte schwer, ehe sie ihre Augen schnell wieder abwandte.

„Wir sollten duschen, sonst … kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht.", murmelte sie. Sie versuchte von seiner Erregung abzulenken, denn wenn sie weiter darauf starrte und über diese nachdachte, würde sie wohl mit ihm im Bett liegen bleiben.

Malfoy nickte kurz und machte eine Bewegung auf sie zu. Für einen Moment dachte sie, er wolle sie in den Arm nehmen, oder küssen oder noch mehr tun, doch er schob sie lediglich aus dem Bett. Als sie letztlich vor dem Kleiderschrank stand, hatte er sich hinter ihr platziert und sie konnte seine Nähe spüren. Am liebsten würde sie wirklich wieder zurück ins Bett schlüpfen, doch allein dieser Gedanke klang falsch in ihrem Kopf.

„Du solltest dir etwas zum anziehen nehmen.", raunte er in ihr Ohr und beugte sich dabei so weit vor, dass seine Lippen beinahe ihre Haut berührten. Nur beinahe.

Hermione erschauderte und erinnerte sich an seine heißen Küsse in der Nacht. Wie er ihren Nacken liebkost hatte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und presste ihre Schenkel zusammen. Er sorgte wieder dafür, dass ihr ganz warm wurde und das anspannen ihrer Schenkel gewährte ihr zumindest ein wenig Erleichterung.

„Granger...", seine Stimme klang noch immer dunkel und rau und Hermione schluckte schwer.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm herum und als ihre braunen Augen auf seine sturmgrauen trafen, drückte er sie gegen die Schranktür und küsste sie. Sie stöhnte in den Kuss, als er seine Finger in ihren Haaren vergrub und seine freie Hand über ihre Seite gleiten ließ. Er griff fest in ihre Kniekehle und ließ ihr Bein an seinem Körper hochgleiten, bis sie ihr Bein geschickt um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte und damit seinen Körper enger und näher an ihren ziehen konnte.

Die Brünette hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und bald vergruben sich ihre Nägel sanft in seinem Nacken, als seine Küsse immer drängender und leidenschaftlicher wurden. Sein Becken presste sich mehr gegen ihres und Hermione stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Atemlos unterbrachen sie den Kuss. Er betrachtete sie, während Hermione ihre Finger über seinen Nacken gleiten ließ, so als wolle sie sich für das Hineinkrallen entschuldigen.

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder vorbeugen und seine Lippen mit ihren einfangen, als er ihre Hände von seiner Haut löste und einen Schritt zurück machte.

Hermione war erstaunt und sah den blonden Jungen überrascht an. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

„Wir sollten das nicht machen. Ich sollte das nicht machen.", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen irritiert hoch.

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Das hättest du dir früher überlegen können.", sagte sie leise aber bestimmt und Malfoy schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Du willst das nur, weil ...", er stoppte und machte nun wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. Die Berührung war sanft und beinahe liebevoll und Hermione spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „ … du erregt bist. Du bist schon so wach geworden. Du bist nicht bei Verstand und wirst es bereuen."

Seine Worte irritieren sie noch mehr. Malfoy seufzte als er ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte.

„Granger, … Hermione, dein erstes Mal sollte nicht so sein. Es sollte mit jemandem sein den du gern hast. Du hast wirklich mehr verdient.", sagte er sanft, aber bestimmt und sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Ich weiß von deinem … Traum und das ich involviert war. Ich habe dich gehört. Wie du meinen Namen gesagt hast und...ich habe gemerkt wie erhitzt du warst. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und glaub mir ich würde dir gerne nachgeben und dich gegen diese Schranktür drücken und...", er stoppte wieder.

Hermione schluckte schwer und drehte ihr Gesicht letztlich weg. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Wange, aber sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. Sie konnte nicht.

Sie hatte sich immerhin in mehrfacher Sicht lächerlich gemacht. Zum einen weil sie sich ihm so an den Hals geworfen hatte, dann weil sie erneut mit ihm hatte schlafen wollen und zu guter letzt weil sie geglaubt hatte sie hätten schon miteinander geschlafen. Sie hatte nicht einmal Traum von Wirklichkeit unterscheiden können und er wusste auch noch davon.

„Solltest du … es wirklich wollen. Auch wenn du nicht so erhitzt morgens wach wirst, meine ich. Dann werde ich dich nicht wegschieben.", fuhr er fort und seine Lippen legten sich auf ihren Haaransatz und sie konnte fühlen, wie schwer es ihm fiel so ernst zu bleiben, so stark zu bleiben.

„Warum?", fragte sie leise, ihre Stimme war brüchig und sie wollte am liebsten unter ihrer Decke verschwinden.

„Ich meine … du hast zu Zabini und Nott gesagt, du musst nur zusehen wo du bleibst. Wieso tust du es dann nicht auch."

„Du bist kein Spielzeug Granger."

„Was bin ich denn dann?"

Die gleiche Frage. Es war die gleiche Frage und er wollte nicht wieder eine unzufriedene Antwort geben, oder gar keine. Er erinnerte sich an den Kniff von Tracey und an den traurigen Blick der Gryffindor.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber definitiv kein Spielzeug und keine einfache Eroberung.", sagte er schließlich und Hermione drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm herum. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer ganz gerötet, aber in ihren Augen war nichts mehr von der Erregung zu sehen. Dort war Verwirrung und Angst und Erstaunen zu sehen.

„Draco..."

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er hörte wie sie seinen Namen aussprach.

„Ja?"

„Es ändert nichts daran, dass du ein arrogantes Arsch bist."

Sie schmunzelte und er lachte leise.

„Und es ändert bestimmt nichts daran, dass du eine nervige Besserwisserin bist."

„Fein."

„Fein."

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich ...", sagte er dann und die Brünette nickte langsam und er löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Beide schwiegen als sie ihre Kleidung bereit legten und auch die Dusche verlief schweigend.

Es gab eben vieles über das man nachdenken musste.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19:**

Es gab Menschen, die besaßen die unglaubliche Gabe sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Sie schafften es auch in heiklen Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Hermione wünschte sich sie besäße mehr von dieser Gabe. Sie wusste, dass sie in vielerlei Situationen über diese Gabe verfügte, doch diese Situation überforderte sie. Vielleicht weil sie mit dieser Situation überfordert war. Vielleicht weil sie eine solche Situation auch nicht einzuschätzen wusste.

Immer wenn Malfoy sie ansah, kribbelte ihr ganzer Körper und die Brünette biss sich auffällig unauffällig auf ihre Unterlippe. Wenn er sprach, starrte sie regelrecht Löcher in die Luft und reagierte auf nichts und niemanden. Wirklich auffällig wurde es jedoch, wenn Malfoy sie berührte – ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich – denn dann zuckte die Brünette regelrecht zusammen.

Unter ihnen empfand sie es schon als peinlich, doch beim Frühstück wurde es ihr immer unangenehmer. Jeder konnte sehen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Es war so auffällig wie die roten Haare der Weasleys und sie wollte sich am liebsten verkriechen.

Sie schwieg also während des Frühstücks beharrlich, denn jedes Wort, welches sie verlor konnte gegen sie verwendet werden. Und sie hatte die Spekulationen satt. Sie hatte die Blicke und Wetten und Sticheleien satt.

„Sie hat ihre Zunge verschluckt.", schlussfolgerte Nott schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens am Tisch.

„Manche Menschen brauchen eben ihre Ruhe am frühen Morgen."

„Granger gehört da nicht zu.", sagte er an Lisa gerichtet, die jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe.", mischte sich Tracey ein und schlug dabei ein Bein über das Andere.

„Seit wann spielst du denn Anwältin für Granger?"

„Seit dem sie selbst keinen Ton rausbekommt. Sie hatte gestern Abend schon Kopfschmerzen wegen dem ganzen Stress hier. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir ihre Kopfschmerzen begünstigen. Vielleicht braucht sie einfach etwas Ruhe.", ihre Stimme war fest und sie sah Nott dabei mit ernstem Blick an. „Ich weiß Empathie ist nicht unbedingt deine Stärke, aber sieh es als Herausforderung Theo. Du stehst doch so auf Herausforderungen."

„Was auch immer ...", murmelte der Slytherin und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Können wir das Thema dann wechseln?", fragte Lisa und sofort verwickelte Susan sie in ein Gespräch an dem sich auch Megan beteiligte. Tracey lauschte dem Gespräch stumm, wobei ihre Augen auf Nott lagen, der Lisa aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

Es war so auffällig, doch niemand außer ihr schien es zu bemerken. Sie seufzte leise und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Kaffee. Zumindest bis die Eulen eintrafen.

Es war auch nach so vielen Jahren immer noch einer der Momente auf den man sich den ganzen Tag lang freute. Selbst wenn man keine Post erhielt, hatte es etwas energetisches wie die Eulen in die große Halle flatterten und den Empfänger ihrer Post suchten.

Wie immer erhielten die üblichen Verdächtigen ihre morgendliche Zeitung, Post von ihren Eltern oder Freunden und man hörte überall in der Halle das Rascheln von Pergament und bald das kratzen von Federn. Viele Schüler kritzelten schnelle Antworten auf die empfangenen Nachrichten, während sich andere Zeit ließen.

Hermione erwachte aus ihrer Abwesenheit als eine Eule vor ihr landete und ihr das Beinchen hinstreckte an dem ein Brief festgebunden war. Ihre Zeitung lag auf ihrem Teller – eine Eule hatte sie im vorbeifliegen fallen lassen, so wie immer – doch das hatte sie nicht aufschrecken lassen. Der Brief jedoch, welchen sie von dem Bein der Eule befreite, erweckte neue Lebensgeister in ihr.

„Vielen lieben Dank.", sagte die Brünette sanft an die Eule gerichtet und tätschelte ihren Kopf liebevoll und ließ es zu, dass die Eule etwas in dem Essen vor ihr herumpickte. Sie hatte sowieso keinen Hunger mehr.

Sie entfaltete das Stück Pergament und erkannte sofort die Schrift ihres besten Freundes. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, ehe das schlechte Gewissen sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie hatte ihm lange nicht geschrieben. Sie hatte aber auch nicht gewusst was sie ihm hatte sagen sollen. Sie hatte es vermeiden wollen ihm von der Sache mit Malfoy erzählen zu müssen und so waren Tage verstrichen … sie fühlte sich elend bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte Harry und Ron immer dafür gerügt, dass sie ihr nicht schrieben und nun war sie keinen Deut besser.

Ich schreibe dir nur eine schnelle Warnung. Ron ist auf dem Weg. Er hat von der Sache mit Malfoy gehört.

P.S. Über die Sache sprechen wir auch noch. Vor allem über die lückenlose Berichterstattung deinerseits.

H.P.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich als sie die wenigen Zeilen wieder und wieder überflog.

Ron war auf dem Weg hierher und er wusste von der Sache mit Malfoy. Sie faltete das Pergament zügig zusammen und zog ihre Augenbrauen angestrengt zusammen während sie darüber nachdachte, wer wohl diesen Brief geschrieben haben konnte.  
Ihre Augen fielen auf Neville, dann glitten sie weiter zu Dean und Seamus, doch irgendwie bezweifelte sie es, dass einer von ihnen Harry einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Oder gar Ron.

Letztlich konnte es ihr egal sein, wer den Brief geschrieben hatte, denn sie hatte sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht.

Nun musste sie es ausbaden. Genauso wie Malfoy.

„Ron ist auf dem Weg hierher.", sagte sie an Malfoy gerichtet. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und emotionslos, obwohl sie innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt war. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwarten würde. Was er zu erwarten hatte.

„Was?"

„Ron wird uns einen Besuch abstatten, weil er weiß, dass wir aneinander kleben. Irgendjemand muss ihm geschrieben haben.", sagte sie so leise es ging und bisher schien sich auch niemand für ihr Gespräch mit Malfoy zu interessieren.

„Wieso ist er dann noch nicht hier?"

Hermione presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und ließ ihre Augen durch die große Halle wandern. Nur für einige Sekunden. „Ich glaube er ist schon in der Nähe."

„Du glaubst er wartet bis er uns Beide allein erwischt?"

„So in etwa, ja.", gab Hermione zu und seufzte leise. Sie hatte eigentlich keinerlei Bedürfnis nach einer solchen Begegnung. Sie sollte sich eigentlich freuen Ron wieder zu sehen, denn egal wie sie auseinander gegangen waren, sie waren immerhin noch immer Freunde. Sie freute sich aber nicht. Kein bisschen.

„Diese Woche beginnt ganz hervorragend.", sagte Malfoy schließlich und Hermione seufzte betreten aus. Es war als würden sie nie zur Ruhe kommen. Als stünde dieses letzte Jahr unter einem schlechten Stern.

„Vergessen sie nicht bis zum Ende der Woche ihre Aufsätze abzugeben.", sprach Montgomery, doch es hörte niemand mehr zu. Nicht wirklich.

„Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy – würden sie noch einen Moment hier bleiben?"

Hermione hatte gerade ihre Tasche geschultert, sah dann aber nach vorne zu ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor und nickte.

Erst als alle anderen Schüler verschwunden waren, begab sich der junge Mann zu dem Tisch, an dem Malfoy und sie während des Unterrichts saßen, und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch in der Reihe davor.

„Ich wollte ihnen mitteilen, dass die Vorbereitungen für den Gegentrank in vollem Gange sind. Ich kann ihnen nicht genau sagen wie lange es noch dauern wird, da die Angaben sehr ungenau sind. Die Zeitangaben sind sehr vage und letztlich werde ich erst wissen, dass der Trank fertig ist, wenn er eine bestimmte Farbe erreicht hat."

Hermione schluckte schwer und Malfoy neben ihr lehnte sich nur noch mehr zurück, so als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Glauben sie mir, dass Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall und auch ich unser bestmögliches tun."

„Sie können also keinerlei Prognose stellen?", fragte Hermione. Ihre Stimme zitterte und hörte sich ganz fremd in ihren Ohren an.

„Leider nein Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey meint sich zu erinnern, dass es damals fast zwei Monate dauerte den Trank zu brauen, aber ich würde mich auf solche Angaben nicht verlassen.", gestand er und Hermione fühlte wie ihr Kopf schwirrte.

Zwei Monate. Diese Worte hallten durch ihren Kopf und ließen nicht von ihr. Zumindest nicht so schnell.

„Dann können wir jetzt also gehen?", fragte Malfoy kühl und Montgomery nickte schnell.

„Ja natürlich, ich will sie nicht von ihren anderen Unterrichtsfächern abhalten.", sagte er hastig. Er selbst verließ daraufhin das Klassenzimmer und zog sich in das Hinterzimmer zurück, während Malfoy Hermione mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete.

„Wir sollten wirklich weiter."

„Zwei Monate.", sagte sie leise. Es war als würde ihr Verstand keine andere Information mehr zulassen.

„Ich weiß Granger, jetzt beweg deinen Hintern. Wir kommen zu spät. Und dann hast du umso mehr Gründe mich zu verfluchen. Ich bin dann bestimmt wieder Schuld für alles was du versäumt hast."

Sie wollte ja. Sie wollte wirklich aufstehen und zum nächsten Klassenraum gehen und sich von diesen Gedanken ablenken lassen, doch noch immer ließ dieser Gedanke sie nicht los. Sie musste Malfoy noch zwei Monate Tag und Nacht ertragen. Es gab keinerlei Privatsphäre zwischen ihnen. Er sah und hörte alles. Er war da wenn sie wach wurde und er lag neben ihr wenn sie einschlief. Es gab nichts was sie einfach so für sich behalten konnte und sie bekam alles mit was er so tat. Es war beängstigend.

Was hatte sie in ihrem Leben nur falsch gemacht?

Sie ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne fallen und plötzlich flossen heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen als ihr bewusst wurde wie sehr sie es vermisste sich zurück ziehen zu können. Nicht einmal alleine weinen konnte sie. Sie saß hier in seiner Gegenwart und hatte einen nervösen Zusammenbruch und am liebsten wäre sie einfach aus dem Klassenraum gerannt und hätte ihr Gesicht in ihren Kissen vergraben, doch das ging nicht. Malfoy und sie waren unzertrennlich, sie konnte ihm nicht ausweichen und so ließ sie ihre Emotionen einfach zu. Sie wusste es würde nur böse enden, wenn sie diese weiterhin runter schlucken würde. Es gab eben nur dieses eine Fass, welches sich befüllen ließ. Und es ließ sich auch nur bis zum Rand füllen. Ihr Fass war voll und lief nun nach und nach über.

Und ihre Mitschüler schafften es regelmäßig, dass noch mehr an Füllmenge hinzukam. Vielleicht war das Fass deswegen so voll. Vielleicht brachte sie dieser Satz von ihrem Professor sie deswegen zum Weinen. Sie war einfach erschöpft und ausgebrannt. Ihr Kopf pochte wieder unbarmherzig und sie fühlte sich müde.

„Weinen bringt nun wirklich nichts."

Hermione rieb sich ihre Augen, versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch es folgten immer mehr. Es war wie ein Wasserfall. Es endete einfach nicht.

Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren, aber es war ihr egal. Sie konnte ihre Emotionen nicht länger unterdrücken. Es war alles so viel. Ein ständiges Hin und Her. Sie konnte sich da einfach nicht beruhigen. Sollte er doch mitbekommen was für ein emotionales Wrack sie war.

Womit sie nicht rechnete war, dass er nach einigen Augenblicken ihre Hand nahm und diese fest drückte. Seine Haut war kühl und auch diesmal löste die Berührung ein Kribbeln in ihr aus, welches sie am liebsten ignorieren wollte. Die Berührung löste aber auch noch eine weitere Sache aus, ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser und der Knoten in ihrer Brust fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so eng und beklemmend an.

„Geht es?", fragte er leise und Hermione wagte es sich zu ihm herüber zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren ganz gerötet vom Weinen und plötzlich schämte sie sich für den Gefühlsausbruch.

Hermione wollte gerade nicken und aufstehen, damit sie endlich gehen konnten, als die Tür zum Klassenraum geöffnet wurde. Hermione drehte ihren Kopf schlagartig herum und natürlich erkannte sie das fuchsrote Haar sofort. Ron war hier, so wie sie es vermutet hatte, und offensichtlich hatte er sie wirklich nach der Stunde irgendwo abfangen wollen. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Es würde Sinn ergeben.

Erst stand er nur im Türrahmen, doch sobald seine Augen auf sie fielen, zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und er wirkte wütend. Sie konnte sehen wie die bekannten roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht auftauchten und seine Ohren sich deutlich rot verfärbten. Ein eindeutiger Indikator dafür, dass Ronald Weasley wütend wurde. Sie verstand zwar nicht wieso, aber sie würde es heraus finden.

Malfoy neben ihr hatte sich nun auch halb herum gedreht und seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen als er Ron sah, der nun auf sie zu stampfte.

Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe und war dennoch unaufhaltsam – Ron hatte Malfoy am Hemd zu fassen bekommen und zog ihn auf seine Beine, wobei er letztlich Hermiones Hand los ließ und seine Finger zügig um die Handgelenke des anderen Jungen schlang. Ihrem Mund entfleuchte ein überraschtes aber gleichzeitig aufgebrauchtes Geräusch und sie sprang auf, ihre Hand legte sich Rons Oberarm, während sie ihn mit einem mahnendem Blick strafte.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, was soll das?", brachte sie krächzend hervor und sah ihren Freund an, der sie noch immer keines Blickes würdigte, denn er erdolchte Malfoy gerade damit.

„Ich habe hier etwas zu klären Hermione.", presste er hervor und ihre Lippen zitterten auf diese Antwort hin. Männer waren manchmal so hirnlos.

„Und kannst du mir auch sagen was du zu klären hast? Was kann er dir schon getan haben?"

Sie hörte amüsiertes Brummen von Malfoys Seite und sofort wurde Rons Griff fester. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor und Hermione war sich unsicher wen sie hier eigentlich zu beschützen versuchte: Malfoy vor Ron oder Ron vor sich selbst. Eventuell auch Ron vor Malfoy. Vor allen Dingen aber sich selbst vor diesem Anblick.

„Nicht mir. Dir.", knurrte Ron und Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es da Klärungsbedarf gäbe?"

„Er hat dich zum Weinen gebracht."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie sah ungläubig zu Malfoy herüber, der nun wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Er lachte. Es führte letztlich dazu das Ron ihn los ließ und mit einem leichten Stoß von sich schob, so dass Malfoy zurück in seinen Stuhl gedrückt wurde, doch er lachte noch immer. Für ihn schien das alles ein riesiger Scherz zu sein.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Du hast doch geweint oder nicht? Ich seh es doch. Du hast ganz gerötete Augen. Ich … kenne diesen Blick."

Die Art und Weise wie er sie dabei ansah, als er das sagte, ließ ihr Herz flattern. Es erinnerte sie an den Ron, den sie schon immer geliebt hatte. Es war der Ron, dem sie nachgeweint hatte und den sie hatte nicht überwinden können. Er hatte diesen vertrauten, besorgten Blick und zeigte dieses dumme, beschützerische Verhalten wie früher. Es überrumpelte sie vollkommen, denn sie hatte mit den Gefühlen zu Ron abgeschlossen gehabt. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte – das würde sie immer tun – doch sie wusste auch, dass sie keine Zukunft miteinander hatten. Sie waren zu gegensätzlich. Sie wollten unterschiedliche Dinge.

„Wann benutzt du einmal deinen Verstand, Ron?", sagte sie deutlich sanfter als zuvor und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Er hat mich nicht zum Weinen gebracht. Ich habe schon vorher geweint. Er saß einfach … nur daneben. Wir können uns nicht trennen Ron. Da kann er schlecht weg gehen und mich alleine lassen."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sie versuchte ihm zu erklären, was vorgefallen war einfach nur um sein Gemüt zu beruhigen, denn sie kannte sein Temperament. Sie wusste wie einfach es war ihn wütend zu machen. Vor allem den Slytherins gelang es sehr schnell. Er war einfach nicht der größte Freund der Schlangen.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Diesen dummen Zauber. Weder Ginny noch Harry wussten davon und mir hast du auch nicht geschrieben.", sagte er dann ernst und Hermione fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte das Recht danach zu fragen, denn eigentlich war es unverzeihlich. Sie waren Freunde und sie verheimlichte ihnen so etwas wichtiges.

„Ich wollte … Ich weiß selbst nicht was ich wollte. Ich will mir einreden, dass ich euch nicht damit belasten wollte. Das ich euch keine Sorgen bereiten wollte, doch ich weiß das es Unsinn ist. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich dachte ich komme alleine damit zurecht und bisher …"

Hermione schluckte und sah zu Boden. Sie hatte Malfoy ausgeblendet und erst als sie seine Schuhe sah, fiel ihr ein, dass er ja auch noch anwesend war und ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Platinblonden. Sein Blick war finster.

„Du musst nichts allein durchstehen Mione.", sagte Ron dann wieder sanft und seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Oberarme und sie richtete ihren Blick automatisch wieder auf Ron. Wieder machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer. Er war schon immer ihr Schwachpunkt gewesen und in diesem Moment spürte sie, dass er es wohl immer bleiben würde.

„Ihr lebt euer Leben Ron. Nicht hier. Ihr seid weit weg und ich muss damit zurecht kommen. Ich mach euch keinen Vorwurf, dass ihr nicht wiederkommen wolltet. Ich verstehe es. Aber ich kann nicht mit jedem Problem zu euch rennen, so wie ihr nicht mit jeder Kleinigkeit zu mir kommen könnt. Wir müssen lernen unabhängig voneinander zu sein, aber dennoch Freunde zu bleiben."

„Ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast du könntest nicht mit jeder Kleinigkeit zu mir kommen."

Hermione schluckte und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf.

„Ich habe doch gar nicht dieses Gefühl, ich weiß nur, dass ich es nicht tun sollte. Ich weiß, dass du für mich da bist. Genauso wie Harry und Ginny, aber ..."

„Hier geht es um dich und mich, nicht um Harry oder Ginny."

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und für einen Moment setzte ihr Herz aus. War das der Moment wo er ihr sagte, dass sie es doch noch einmal versuchen sollten? War das der Moment in dem sie ihm weinend in die Arme fallen würde und sagte, dass sie ihn vermisste?

War es das was sie wollte?

Ehe sie sich eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben konnte, hörte sie wie Malfoy sich räusperte.

„So ungerne ich dieses romantische Gesäusel störe, Wiesel, Granger und ich haben Unterricht und da wir schon den Unterricht bei Professor Vektor verpasst haben würde ich meinen sollten wir zumindest bei Professor Babbling auftauchen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass dieser Raum gleich belegt sein wird und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den Unterricht hier nicht auch noch stören sollten."

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und berührte Ron sofort am Unterarm, nur um ihn davon abzuhalten doch noch etwas dummes zu tun. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es nicht gut fand gestört zu werden auch wenn Malfoy recht hatte.

„Dann … geht zum Unterricht. Ich werde warten und … wir können das Gespräch später beenden.", sagte er schließlich und sah dabei nur Hermione an. Sie konnte sehen wie es in seinen Augen funkelte und wie er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was er tun wollte. Ob er sie umarmen sollte, oder küssen, oder ob er einfach gehen sollte. Sie konnte es sehen und sie wünschte sich, dass sie es ihm sagen konnte.

„Bis später dann.", sagte sie nur und sah zu Malfoy herüber, ergriff sein Handgelenk und zog ihn auf die Beine. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, eilte sie mit Malfoy im Schlepptau aus dem Kerkerzimmer.

Sie waren zwar zu spät, doch noch war Professor Babbling nirgends zu sehen. Hermione seufzte erleichtert und setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz und Malfoy ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr gleiten.

Sie ahnte, dass ihre Mitschüler neugierig waren und wissen wollten, wieso sie so spät waren, doch noch hielt man sich zurück. Tracey und Daphne sahen kurz zu ihnen herüber, aber da betrat auch schon Professor Babbling den Raum und so wurde die Aufmerksamkeit neu verteilt.

Hermione kramte ihre Sachen hervor und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, was deutlich einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht den stechenden Blick von Malfoy gespürt hätte.

Was?, schrieb sie also auf einen Zettel und legte ihn in die Mitte des Tisches, so dass er es lesen konnte. Sofort zog er seine Feder und schrieb feinsäuberlich eine Antwort darunter.

Musste das sein?

Was meinst du genau?

Musste ich euer elendiges Geflirte mitbekommen?

Pass bloß auf, du könntest eifersüchtig klingen.

Das ich nicht lache.

Was ist dein Problem? Ich kann mich eben nicht von dir trennen und ich kann nichts dafür, dass Ron mit mir sprechen wollte.

Dann könntest du wenigstens ehrlich zu ihm sein, anstelle wie ein unschuldiges Reh dazustehen und mit den Wimpern zu klimpern.

Was soll das schon wieder heißen?

Das du ihm was vormachst Granger. Heute Morgen wolltest du mich noch anspringen und jetzt … ist er wieder im Spiel und er will dich also ergreifst du die Chance oder wie darf ich das verstehen?

Eifersüchtig?

Merlin, nein. Ich sagte doch ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Nur sollte kein Mann die zweite Wahl spielen. Nichtmal Wieselbee. Was er wohl davon halten würde, dass du mich schon mehrfach geküsst hast?

Soll das eine Drohung sein?

Keinesfalls. Soll dir nur einen Denkanstoß geben.

Und ein Denkanstoß wozu genau?

Was du eigentlich willst Granger.

Was ich will? Das du mich mit deinen Psychospielchen in Ruhe lässt.

Sagt die, die ihren Ex Freund bei Laune hält, aber eigentlich auf wen anders scharf ist … Träume lügen nicht Baby.

Du bist widerlich.

Scheinst drauf zu stehen.

Lass mich in Ruhe okay? Ich weiß selbst, dass ich Ron nicht zurück will.

Ach?

Ja. Aber nicht aus den Gründen, die du genannt hast.

Wie auch immer. Zeig es ihm aber. Der Junge ist Hals über Kopf in dich verschossen – immer noch – und du willst doch nicht so erbärmlich sein wie ich, der ja Pansy so lange bei Laune hält, oder?

Du bist die Pest.

Und du scheinheilig.

Du kannst mich mal.

Gerne, wann und wo?

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu Malfoy herum und sah wie er sie breit angrinste. Die Brünette presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, faltete das Stück Papier und ließ es zwischen den Seiten ihres Buches verschwinden, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrierte. Sie hatte genug Unterricht versäumt.

Und dennoch ging ihr das Gespräch nicht aus dem Kopf. Beide Gespräche um genau zu sein. Sie war in einem Dilemma. Und sie wusste es.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20:**

„Granger, Weasley ist da.", brach es aus Parkinson heraus als sie sich an den Essenstisch setzte. Ihre Worte wirkten wie ein Verstummungszauber. Plötzlich war es Totenstill und Hermione war sich sicher, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können.

Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn sie wüsste, weswegen alle still geworden waren. Wurden sie still, weil sie auf ihre Reaktion gespannt waren? Waren sie so still, weil sie schockiert über die Information waren? Überraschte sie es vielleicht, dass Parkinson ihr diese Information weiter gab? Letztlich war es wohl egal, weswegen sie alle verstummten und keinen Ton von sich gaben. Es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie alle zu ihr sahen. Die neugierigen und gespannten Blicke machten sie nervös und sorgten dafür, dass ihre Hand zitterte und sie ihr Glas wieder abstellen musste.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie dann langsam und versuchte dabei sicherer zu klingen als sie war. Ihr Leben war zu einer Art Unterhaltung für ihre Mitschüler geworden. Es war für sie das, was für sie ihre Bücher waren. Es war eine Ablenkung von ihren eigenen Sorgen und ein Eintauchen in eine andere Welt. Sie konnte in ihren Gesichtern regelmäßig sehen, dass sie sich unterhalten fühlten von der gewöhnungsbedürftigen Kombination aus Malfoy und ihr. Es war unterhaltsam mitanzusehen wie sie sich stritten, vertrugen und immer wieder Dinge taten und sagten, die alle zu überraschen schienen. Es war außerdem vollkommen kostenlos im Gegensatz zu ihren Büchern.

Sie hatte Klatsch und Tratsch noch nie verstanden. Sie hatte nie begriffen, warum Frauen sich dieser absolut geistlosen Tätigkeit so hingaben. Sie redeten manchmal stundenlang mit einer solchen Inbrunst über Dinge, die keinen interessieren sollten oder einfach vollkommen falsch waren. Doch langsam begann sie zu begreifen, was die Faszination an genau diesem – eher weiblichem – Hobby war: Es war eine gelungene Abwechslung und eine Möglichkeit sich Überlegener zu fühlen als man war. Die Probleme Anderer zu betrachten, sich darüber zu amüsieren und das Maul zu zerreißen, ließ einen in dem Glauben das eigene Leben wäre besser. Lebenswerter. Einfacher.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf sachte und ließ ihren Zeigefinger langsam über den Rand ihres Glases gleiten, während sie nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte und versuchte passende nächste Worte zu finden, die weder verängstigt noch teilnahmslos klangen.

„Er hat uns vorhin schon abgefangen und einige Worte mit uns gewechselt..."

Sie wusste das die Worte keineswegs perfekt gewählt waren, denn von tatsächlichem Wortwechsel konnte man wohl eher nicht reden. Er hatte Malfoy angegriffen und erst dann hatte er mit ihr gesprochen. Und dann war es in dem geendet was Malfoy als Gesäusel bezeichnet hatte. Es war ein heilloses durcheinander und sie war Schuld an dem Schlamassel.

Natürlich war sie nicht Schuld daran, dass sie an Malfoy hing, aber sie war Schuld an der ganzen Situation, die daraus entstanden war.

Ihre Beziehung zu Malfoy hatte sich in der letzten Zeit so stark verkompliziert, dass sie in der Lage wäre darüber ein mehrseitiges Essay zu schreiben. Sie würde sich der Thematik nähern in dem sie ihre Gefühle zu Papier brachte und die Situationen so objektiv wie es ging beschrieb, doch da waren so viele Ungereimtheiten, dass sie nicht in der Lage wäre ein schlussendliches Fazit zu ziehen. Es war eben kompliziert und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie genauer durchblicken wollte. Je öfter sie darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war sie sich, dass es besser wäre es nicht zu wissen. Nicht zu wissen wie man das zwischen ihnen nennen konnte. Nicht zu wissen, was er eigentlich wirklich wollte. Nicht zu wissen, was sie eigentlich wirklich wollte. Nicht zu wissen, was alle anderen in ihnen sahen. Nicht zu wissen, welche Optionen sich ihnen boten.

Sie hatte diese so komplexe Beziehung zu Malfoy und das obwohl etwas in ihr immer noch an Ron hing und das war der nächste Punkt an dem sie Schuld war.

Sie hatte Ron mit dem Gesäusel – wie Malfoy es nannte – Hoffnungen gemacht und sich selbst etwas vorgespielt.

Ja sie empfand noch immer etwas für den jüngsten männlichen Weasley Spross, doch sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein. Sie liebte ihn und das würde sie auf ewig tun, doch er löste in ihr nicht mehr aus als Harry es tat. Es war eine freundschaftliche, beinahe brüderliche Liebe, die sie in ihrer Brust für ihn verspürte und es wäre ungerecht ihm etwas vorzumachen. Hoffnungen für sie gab es keine. Bis auf die Hoffnung sich zu den Feiertagen zu treffen, ihre zukünftigen Familien zusammen zu bringen und eng befreundet zu bleiben. Doch konnte sie das wirklich erwarten?

Hermione war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie erschrocken aufjapste als sie jemand in die Seite knuffte.

Tracey saß neben ihr und sah sie unschuldig an, ehe sie ihr Kinn auf ihrer Handfläche abstützte.

„So nachdenklich wie du bist waren diese Worte wohl sehr interessant..."

Es war nicht so, dass sie aus alldem ein riesiges Geheimnis machen wollte, aber sie wollte eben auch keine enorme Szene aus der Situation mit Ron machen. Er war da und fürs erste war es eine Sache zwischen ihm und ihr. Es wurde zwangsläufig auch zu einer Sache zwischen Ron und Malfoy. Aber die Anderen … sie spielten keine tragende Rolle, oder?

„Was ich interessanter fände ...", setzte Malfoy dann an und Hermione war im ersten Moment erleichtert, denn sie hoffte, dass er das Gespräch von Ron und ihr weg lenken würde. Was er aber nicht tat. „ … wer dem Wiesel geschrieben hat und ihm davon berichtet hat, was hier los ist. Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass das ein wirklich beschissener Schachzug war, aber … es war ein ziemlich beschissener Schachzug."

Wieder Stille. Immer wieder breitete sich diese Stille über dem Tisch aus. Und immer waren sie der Grund. Hermione hatte es satt, dass sie immer wieder der Auslöser für Getratsche waren, für Streitigkeiten, für diese unerträglich laute Stille, die bis in ihr Innerstes dröhnte und sie leicht zittern ließ.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass es einer von uns war, Mann?", fragte Zabini beinahe beleidigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weil ihr Unruhe stiften wollt vielleicht?", entgegnete Megan, was eher untypisch für sie war. Sie war sonst niemand, die herausstach und ihre eigene Meinung selbstbewusst mit anderen teilte. Vielleicht war sie es Leid. Vielleicht ärgerte sie diese Situation aber auch, denn immer wieder waren Hermione und Malfoy das Gesprächsthema. Vielleicht war sie es genauso satt wie Hermione.

„Und da schreib ich Wiesel? Bist du wahnsinnig? Vielleicht hast du ihm ja geschrieben? Wer weiß das schon, ihr Frauen seid manchmal vollkommen unberechenbar."

„Verallgemeiner das noch einmal und ich sorge dafür, dass es keinen Spaß mit Frauen für dich mehr geben wird … so für die nächsten paar Wochen.", grummelte Tracey ärgerliche neben Hermione und die Brünette ahnte schon, dass es wieder in einem handfesten Streit enden würde.

Sie waren eben alle so unterschiedlich.

Hermiones Blick lag auf Tracey, die so ganz anders war als sie. Sie war blond, sportlich und sie hatte etwas feuriges, freches an sich. Sie konnte etwas unglaublich fürsorgliches und liebes an sich haben, doch sie konnte sehr schnell angriffslustig werden, wenn sie etwas verärgerte. In Hermiones Augen waren sie wie Feuer und Wasser, auch wenn sie sich wohl ähnlicher waren, als sie es jemals für möglich halten würde.

Lisa Turpin hingegen war zurückhaltend. Sie war eine Strategin, sie beobachtete zuerst ehe sie etwas kommentierte und ihre eigene Meinung teilte. Man hatte bei ihr auch immer das Gefühl, sie würde Grenzen kennen und verstehen. Hermione konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals gehört zu haben, dass sie etwas abfälliges von sich gegeben hatte. Es würde auch nicht zu ihr und den unschuldigen, großen Augen, den langen braunen Haaren und dem zierlichen Äußerem passen.

Susan war so ganz anders mit ihren roten Haaren und dennoch erinnerte sie sie nicht im Geringsten an Ginny. Sie hatten lediglich die Haarfarbe gemein. Sie war ruhig, freundlich und sie fiel eher selten auf. Sie war wahrscheinlich eines der hübschesten Mädchen, welches Hermione kannte und dennoch fehlte es ihr an Feuer und Charisma – sie wirkte so als würde sie sich hinter anderen Menschen verstecken wollen.

Ähnlich war es mit Megan. Auch sie versteckte sich hinter Anderen. Sie sprach selten aus was sie dachte und sie zog sich häufig zurück. Sie war eng mit Susan und Hannah befreundet und ihnen gegenüber schien sie offener zu sein, was nichts daran änderte das Hermione sie kaum kannte und damit nicht einschätzen konnte. Ähnlich wie Lisa war Megan von kleiner, zierlicher Statur, hatte langes braunes Haar und beinahe türkisfarbene Augen, die einen in den Bann ziehen konnten. Sie sah einen jedoch nie lange an und somit verflog dieser Zauber sehr schnell. Hermione wünschte sich manchmal sie würde Megan und auch Susan besser kennen, doch leider blieben die Mädchen meist sehr distanziert und unter sich.

Hannah hingegen war offener als ihre beiden Hauskameradinnen. Sie war blond, etwas größer als ihre beiden Freundinnen und hatte eine deutlich weiblichere Figur. Sie war sich ihres Körpers bewusst und Hermione ahnte, dass Hannah wohl eines der Mädchen war, welches auch schon Abstecher in den Kerker zu den Slytherins gemacht hatte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie nicht abgeneigt gewesen war sich auf Flirtereien mit den Schlangen einzulassen. Sie zeigte es nicht offen und es war nur eine Vermutung, aber es war schwer vorzustellen, dass jemand wie Hannah nicht mit ihren Reizen spielte und sie sich zu Nutzen machte.

Hermiones Blick glitt weiter zu Parkinson und für einen langen Augenblick dachte sie darüber nach, was sie eigentlich von ihr wusste. Nicht viel. Es war erschreckend wie wenig sie eigentlich von dem Mädchen wusste, die über die Jahre so viel hübscher und größer geworden war. Sie hatte dunkle Haare und eine blasse Haut und in manchen Momenten, wenn sie unbeobachtet war und ganz geistesabwesend wirkte, da erlaubte sich Hermione den Vergleich zu Schneewittchen anzustellen. Dann machte Parkinson jedoch immer den Mund auf, blaffte jemanden an oder nörgelte herum, und weg war die Ähnlichkeit zu Schneewittchen.

Millicent Bullstrode hatte sich ähnlich positiv entwickelt. Sie war weniger stämmig und unproportional wie früher. Sie hatte lange braune Locken, die Hermiones jedoch nicht ähnelten. Sie waren viel dunkler und waren geordneter und weniger aufgeplustert. Sie hatte immer noch einige Kilos mehr auf den Rippen als die meisten anderen Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang, doch sie war auch deutlich größer als die meisten Anderen. Es stand ihr erstaunlicherweise.

Aber niemand konnte mit Daphne mithalten, zumindest nicht in Hermiones Augen. Sie war genau das Typ Mädchen, welches in den dummen Teenie Romanen die hübsche blonde Cheerleaderin war. Sie war sportlich, blond, hatte tiefblaue Augen und ihre Haut hatte noch immer etwas von der leichten Sommerbräune, die sie so frisch und gesund aussehen ließ. Sie war außerdem nett, fröhlich und wirkte als wäre sie das absolute Gegenteil von allem was Hermione je von Slytherins gehalten hatte.

Hermione seufzte – würde man ihre Gedanken lesen können, dann würden ihre Mitschüler wohl jetzt eindeutig denken sie wäre seltsam und hätte etwas für die Damen ihrer Jahrgangsstufe übrig.

„Wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Seamus sie neckend. Er hatte sich nach hinten gelehnt, so dass er sie besser ansehen konnte, da Tracey zwischen ihnen saß.

„Ich … hab über uns alle nachgedacht.", gestand sie Seamus schließlich und nickte in die Richtung des Tisches. Ihr Blick wirkte dabei immer noch abwesend.

„Wir sind alle so verschieden und jetzt verbringen wir alle so viel Zeit miteinander und das traurige ist … die meiste Zeit streiten wir. Es ist wohl normal, wir sind eben so verschieden, aber ich frage mich ob es nicht vielleicht daran liegt, dass wir uns kaum kennen?", Hermione biss sich auf ihre Lippe und ihre Augen hefteten sich auf Seamus, der ihren Blick freundlich erwiderte. Er wirkte ermutigend auf sie, weswegen sie weitersprach. „Ich hab darüber nachgedacht wie wenig ich über die Mädchen hier weiß. Ich kenne keine von ihnen wirklich. Ich weiß, dass nötigste und das was ich sehe oder seit einigen Wochen mitbekomme, das was ich über Jahre aus der Ferne gesehen habe .. aber ist das genug? Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich traurig macht. Ich schäme mich richtig, dass ich nicht einmal die Geburtstage kenne von den Menschen mit denen ich mir die Badezimmer teile."

Sie hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und ihr war nicht aufgefallen wie der Streit leiser geworden war. Bis er ganz aufgehört hatte.

„Wir kennen uns alle wirklich kaum.", stimmte Seamus ihr zu und Hermione lächelte ihn sanft an. Seamus wirkte plötzlich irritiert, sein Blick wich ihrem aus und er leckte sich mehrfach nervös über seine Unterlippe ehe er sich Dean zuwandte. „Siehst du es nicht auch so?"

„Ist nicht so als können wir erzwingen uns gut zu verstehen und uns besser zu kennen."

„Wir könnten es aber probieren. Hermione hat ja Recht. Wir streiten immerzu und … es ist ermüdend.", seufzte Megan leise und zum ersten Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke für einen längeren Augenblick. Hermione blickte das für sie fremde Mädchen an und lächelte dankbar wegen ihrer Unterstützung.

„Wir hatten schon einmal einen Abend lang Spaß, wir sollten versuchen so etwas öfter zu machen. Uns Zeit nehmen um uns kennen zu lernen, vielleicht auch mal mit anderen Leuten etwas unternehmen.", schlug Daphne vor, die natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Idee war. Typisch.

„Daph – wieso bist du noch einmal eine Slytherin?", neckte Zabini sie, doch Daphne ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns heute Abend Zeit nehmen und anstelle gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und doch nichts zusammen zu machen, könnten wir ja etwas machen. Gemeinsam. Kein Trinkspiel offensichtlich, aber wir könnten ja ein anderes Spiel spielen. Irgendetwas … was uns als Gruppe stärkt."

Es war als hätte Daphne ein Unterrichtsfach belegt, welches es gar nicht in Hogwarts gab : Coaching & Motivation. Sie wirkte so als wäre sie absolut in ihrem Element wie sie so dasaß und versuchte alle miteinzubeziehen und ihre Idee gut aussehen zu lassen.

„Wir können es zumindest probieren.", knirschte Parkinson und Hermione musste sich eingestehen, dass es mehr war als sie erhofft hatte. Noch hatte sonst niemand zugesagt oder sich dazu geäußert, aber zu hören das Parkinson bereit war es zu probieren stimmte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Wisst ihr was mich eigentlich brennend interessiert?", murrte Nott.

„Was denn?"  
„Wie wir von dem Weasley Problem zu dieser Gruppendynamikdiskussion gekommen sind?"

„Ihr habt euch ganz schön Zeit gelassen."

Hermione quiekte erschrocken auf als sich zwei Arme um ihre Mitte schlangen und sie eng an sich zogen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, das Tempo normalisierte sich aber bald wieder, als ihr bewusst wurde, wer sie da überrascht hatte. Natürlich war es Ron – wer auch sonst?

Aber sein Ton hatte ihr nicht wirklich gefallen und auch diese stürmische, besitzergreifende Umarmung gefiel ihr nicht, denn es ließ ihre Entscheidung wanken. Es ließ sie selbst wanken.

Sie wollte nicht nachgeben und sich doch noch einmal auf Ron einlassen, aber ihn so nah zu spüren war wie Balsam für ihre Seele. Sie hatte sich so müde und ausgelaugt gefühlt und nun hatte sie jemanden hier, dem sie vollends vertraute und der ihr blind vertraute.

Es war, als hätte der Himmel ihn ihr geschickt. Der Zeitpunkt war jedoch sehr schlecht, denn sie wollte sich nicht in etwas stürzen, nur weil sie sich schwach fühlte. Sie wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, nur weil sie gerade jetzt jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchte. Sie wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen und ihm etwas vormachen. Sie musste besser sein und ihm deutlich machen, dass nie mehr etwas zwischen ihnen sein würde. Nie mehr als Freundschaft.

„Wir hatten ein langes Gespräch am Tisch.", sagte sie dann als ihr Herz sich beruhigt hatte und sie wieder in der Lage war sich klar auszudrücken.

„Und worum ging es?", fragte er dann und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihn irritierte, als Hermione sich aus seinen Armen befreite. Es war vergebene Liebesmüh. Die Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Deine Freundin hat eine wirklich inspirierende Rede über unsere Gruppe gehalten und das wir uns alle noch gar nicht kennen es aber tun sollten...", Malfoy äffte dabei Hermiones Ton so überspitzt nach, dass es wie der dümmliche Traum eines kleinen Mädchens klang. So als würde ein 5 Jähriges Mädchen davon sprechen, dass sie Prinzessin werden wollte. Hermione fühlte wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Malfoy stellte sie vor Ron bloß und sie wusste nicht wieso und sie wusste auch nicht wieso sie deswegen so wütend war.

„Sprich nicht so mit ihr...", knurrte Ron und Hermione hielt ihn am Arm fest um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Die Nähe zu Malfoy machte es zu einfach für Ron – Malfoy konnte ihm nicht entkommen, falls Ron ihn wirklich angreifen sollte. Wiedereinmal.

„Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen danke.", brachte sie hervor und blickte Malfoy dabei an. Ihre Augen wirkten dabei trauriger als sie es gewollt hätte und ihre Stimme zitterte bei ihren nächsten Worten. „Wenn dir meine Rede nicht gefallen hat … du hättest etwas sagen können, hast dich aber entschieden zu schweigen. Ich wusste noch nicht, dass du weniger Mumm hast als Parkinson, aber gut zu wissen, wer die Hosen von euch Beiden an hat."

Malfoy funkelte sie wütend an, doch es störte sie nicht. Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und Hermione drückte ihren Rücken durch um größer zu wirken. Sie vergaß Ron, der noch immer neben ihr stand vollkommen und fokussierte sich ganz und gar auf Malfoy, der sie nun mit seinen Augen fixierte. Er war schon vorher irgendwie seltsam gewesen, doch jetzt wirkte er wirklich wütend auf sie. Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen und sie hatte es schon vorher gewusst, dass es ihn treffen würde. Sie hatte es gewollt. Sie hatte ihn treffen und verletzen wollen.

„Glaub mir, wenn Parkinson und ich tatsächlich zusammen wären … sie hätte keine Hosen an."

Er war von wütend auf anzüglich und belustigt umgeschwenkt und das in wenigen Sekunden. Es überraschte sie und ließ sie Blinzeln. Sein Ton war noch immer hochnäsig und distanziert aber was er sagte und die Art und Weise wie er sich danach über die Unterlippe leckte ließ sie wissen, was er meinte und wie er es meinte.

„Du bist ein solches … Schwein."

Er lachte heiser und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Nur weil ich sage, was wäre wenn … ? Außerdem macht es mich nicht zu einem Schwein, wenn ich meine Freundin ohne Hosen sehen wollte."

„Du weißt genau was ich meine."

„Oh weiß ich das?"

„Oh ja. Du sagst das nur um mich wieder aus der Reserve zu locken."

„Oh Prinzessin, da liegst du richtig. Und es gelingt mir immer wieder, so prüde wie du bist."

„Ich bin nicht prüde...", brachte sie zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor und Malfoy rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Natürlich bist du das. Du wirst immer noch rot nur bei der Erwähnung von Sex. … siehst du? Schon wieder."

Wie als wolle er seinen Standpunkt beweisen machte er eine Handbewegung, die auf sie deutete. Auf ihre Wangen um genau zu sein, die sich natürlich rot gefärbt hatten. Solche Verräter.

„Wieso sprecht ihr zwei überhaupt über so etwas?"

Die Stimme von Ron sorgte dafür, dass Hermione erschrocken herumfuhr. Sie hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen. Ausgeblendet. Sie hatte sich so auf Malfoy konzentriert, dass sie ihren besten Freund einfach ignoriert hatte. Was war sie bloß für eine Freundin?

„Oh Wiesel, wir sprechen ständig über sowas. Es ist zu amüsant sie damit aufzuziehen.", entgegnete Malfoy bissig und Hermione blähte ihre Wangen empört auf und sah wieder zu dem Slytherin herüber.

„Wenn du sehen würdest wie rot sie jedes Mal wird, oder wie die Schnappatmung bei ihr einsetzt … es ist köstlich. Wirkt beinahe so, als wäre es bei euch niemals ein Thema gewesen – über sowas spricht man wohl bei euch Heiligen nicht.", zog er weiter auf und sowohl Hermione als auch Ron funkelten ihn an.

„Es geht dich gar nichts an was wir für Themen hatten."

„Oh tut es auch nicht, ich mein ja nur. Aber ist auch gut so. Das du mit ihr nie über so etwas gesprochen hast, mein ich – man soll ja nur über die Dinge sprechen von denen man Ahnung hat."

Und da hörte Hermione das Knallen und Klatschen auch schon. Rons Faust hatte Malfoy mitten im Gesicht getroffen und Malfoy war einige Schritte zurück getaumelt. Er stolperte und ging zu Boden, während Hermione fühlte wie alles um sie herum zu schwanken begann.

Rons Stimme hörte sich so weit entfernt an, und sie konnte aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen sehen wie er sich über Malfoy gebeugt hatte und ihn anschrie – sein Gesicht wurde dabei immer knallrot. Sie sah bunte Flecken vor ihren Augen tanzen und dann war alles wie in Watte gepackt – stumpf und unterdrückt.

Es wurde dunkel um sie herum als auch sie zu Boden ging.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21:**

„Es war verantwortungslos von dir."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Du hättest dich beherrschen müssen."

„Also bin ich Schuld oder was?"

„Siehst du etwa jemand Anderes hier, der Schuld sein könnte? Ich nicht."

„Er hätte einfach … die Klappe halten sollen."

„Und du hättest nicht auf ihn los gehen sollen."

„Das hier ist der Krankenflügel und nicht das Quidditch Feld.", ermahnte Professor McGonagall als sie durch die Tür herein kam.

„Ja Professor.", erklangen beide Stimmen im Gleichklang und sofort wirkte die ältere Frau deutlich entspannter.

„Wo ist Madame Pomfrey?"

„Auf dem Weg zu Professor Montgomery … sie glaubt, dass der Trank wohl doch … auch noch andere Wirkungen haben könnte.", murmelte Daphne, die sich langsam beruhigt hatte.

„Miss Greengrass, wollen sie mir dann auch erzählen was genau passiert ist?"

„Ich wünschte ich könnte Professor, aber ich war nicht anwesend. Ich habe nur Weasleys hysterisches Brüllen gehört. Wir sind alle von unseren Sitzen aufgesprungen und sind hochgerannt, aber da lagen Beide schon am Boden und waren nicht ansprechbar.", erklärte die Blondine und blickte zu dem Rotschopf herüber und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich leicht wütend. Sie war entsetzt von dem aggressiven Verhalten, welches der Weasley Spross an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Also Mr Weasley?", hakte Professor McGonagall dann nach und wendete sich an den Rotschopf, der betreten zu Boden blickte und mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden herumscharrte. Als würde es etwas ändern, oder er dadurch weniger schuldig wirken, dachte Daphne und verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Malfoy und ich haben uns wohl in die Haare bekommen. Ich … hab ihn geschlagen, aber er hat mich provoziert – ich … hab rot gesehen Professor, wirklich.", stammelte der Junge und bekam die nervösen roten Flecken an Hals und überall am Gesicht als er aufsah nur um in das enttäuschte Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin zu sehen. „Er stolperte und plötzlich hörte ich wie Hermione zu Boden ging."

„Wo sind ihre Mitschüler?", fragte McGonagall nachdem sie einige Sekunden hatte verstreichen lassen um die Informationen sacken zu lassen. Sie hatte Ron dabei mit mahnenden, enttäuschten und auch wütenden Blicken gestraft und der Junge wirkte dabei immer kleiner. Er sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen.

„Tracey und Pansy sind schnell hierher gerannt und hatten Madame Pomfrey Bescheid gegeben, als wir hier ankamen waren sie aber nicht mehr hier. Seamus und Dean hatten mir geholfen die Beiden hierher zu bringen und sind dann in die Eulerei verschwunden, sie wollten Harry und Ginny informieren – sie fanden es wäre nur richtig wenn Beide von der Sache wüssten. Der Rest ist im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben, sie wollten den Krankenflügel nicht … belagern."

Die Schulleiterin nickte nur und machte einige Schritte auf die zwei eng aneinander stehenden Betten zu und betrachtete ihre Schüler eingehend. Es gab viel mehr Ärger als sie es angenommen hatte. Mehr als sie verkraften und schlichten konnte.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt auf Madame Pomfrey warten.", sagte die Frau schließlich und setzte sich zwischen die zwei Jugendlichen. Sie ließ es sich nicht ansehen, aber sie war erstaunt als Ron ihre Hand ergriff. Offensichtlich war er nun wirklich besorgt und brauchte den Rückhalt, aber es störte sie, dass er sich lediglich um Hermione Granger sorgte. Was mit Malfoy geschah, dass war ihm egal und es war etwas, was Professor McGonagall leider schmerzlich bewusst war.

„Da sind sie ja."

Sofort sprang die ehemalige Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors auf und bedeutete Daphne und Ron sitzen zu bleiben als sie auf die Medi Hexe zuging.

„Ja, da bin ich wieder."

Sie war kurz angebunden und bewegte sich hastig zu einem großen Eichenholzschrank herüber und suchte nach etwas. Die Phiolen, die sie dabei berührte klirrten und klapperten.

„Zack, was ist hier los?"

„Ich befürchte wir haben zu wenig Informationen über diesen Bindungszauber. Alles was wir uns bisher dazu überlegt hatten beruhte lediglich auf Vermutungen … Hypothesen.", sagte er so ruhig er unter diesen Umständen konnte.

„Ich habe recherchiert – sehr viel recherchiert - in den letzten Tagen und ich habe bisher kaum Informationen sammeln können und es konnte mir auch sonst kaum jemand helfen. Meine Briefe erhielten wenig Resonanz und jedes Buch, welches diesen Zauber erwähnt … spricht darüber so vage, dass ich das Gefühl habe immer noch am Anfang zu stehen. Das wir einen Gegentrank kennen ist beinahe ein Wunder."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Daphne neugierig und lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Sitz vor. Sie alle hatten angenommen, dass die Lehrer genau wussten was sie taten und das es sich lediglich um ein zeitliches Problem handelte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass dieser Trank und dieser Zauber absolute Mysterien waren.

„Das wir uns hier auf Madame Pomfreys Erfahrungen verlassen. Sie hat diesen Zauber schon einmal gesehen und sie hat miterlebt wie der Gegentrank gebraut wurde … sie kann sich aber auch an keinerlei Besonderheiten mehr erinnern. Sie sagte damals wäre alles zwar schwierig gewesen, es wäre aber so weit normal verlaufen. Keine Komplikationen. Hier stehen wir vor einer, die wir nicht verstehen. Bisher dachten wir alle, dass die Distanz der ausschlaggebende Punkt für das Unwohlsein beider Parteien ist...", Professor Montgomery sah zu den beiden bewusstlosen Schülern herüber und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es scheint nicht der einzige Aspekt zu sein. So weit ich es verstanden habe, entfernten sie sich Beide zu weit voneinander ja, aber es sollte keine solchen dramatischen Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

„Wie konnte das alles überhaupt passieren?", knurrte Ron plötzlich wütend und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er hatte alles mitangehört und war von Wort zu Wort wütender geworden. Dieser Lehrer plapperte vor sich hin und im Endeffekt wusste er nichts. Er philosophierte darüber, dass er nichts wusste, während Hermione da lag und darunter litt. Jeden Tag. Für Merlin weiß wie lange noch. Rons Wut wurde immer größer, je mehr er darüber nachdachte.

„Sie hätten aufpassen sollen und stattdessen stehen sie hier und … sagen im Grunde nichts. Das alles ist IHRE VERDAMMTE SCHULD.", nun war er laut geworden und sowohl Daphne als auch Montgomery sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Mr. Weasley...", ermahnte McGonagall ihn doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich bin kein Schüler mehr, ich darf meine Meinung sagen. Das hier ist alles verdammt noch einmal ihre Schuld. Sie haben das zu verantworten. Wie können sie Nachts schlafen? Sie wissen, dass die zwei sich immer gehasst haben, oder? Wie er sie gequält und beleidigt hat?"

„Mr Weasley..."

Die Stimme der Schulleiterin zitterte regelrecht, doch was Ron tatsächlich stoppte war Daphne, die auf ihn zugekommen war und ihn mit einem solchen kühlen, abwertenden Blick ansah, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug.

„Wie kannst du nur so sprechen? Du weißt nichts, oder? Du bildest dir ein etwas zu wissen … eine Ahnung von dem zu haben was in dem Kopf von Hermione vorgeht, aber eigentlich … verstehst du nichts. Du gibst Schuldzuweisungen von dir, dabei solltest gerade du wissen, wie sehr es ihr missfallen würde. Sie hat Draco damals dafür geschlagen, weil er genau das Selbe gesagt hatte. Auch er hat Professor Montgomery die Schuld gegeben und sie hat ihn dafür geohrfeigt … sei froh, dass ich nicht sie bin und ich mir meine Hand nicht an deinem Gesicht verletzen will.", Daphne Stimme war frostig. Sie zitterte dabei, weil sie sich so zusammenreißen musste nicht doch noch die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Sie und Malfoy kommen besser miteinander zurecht als du denkst. Vielleicht hast du ja recht – hast du bestimmt, denn er hat sie beleidigt und gedehmütigt ja – aber sie hat ihm verziehen. Sie hegt keinen Groll gegen ihn, sie ist ihm … uns gegenüber offener gewesen als die anderen Gryffindors, oder … Schüler im Allgemeinen. Wie wäre es wenn du dir eine Scheibe von deiner Ex Freundin abschneiden würdest."

Daphne betonte das Wort Ex besonders. Es sollte weh tun. Es sollte ihn treffen und das tat es auch. Ron zuckte zusammen als er es hörte und sein Gesicht wurde schneller grau und fahl, als sie sie blinzeln konnte. Sie hatte ihn getroffen und ihn zur Ruhe gebracht.

„Wenn sie mit ihrem Vortrag dann fertig sind...", räusperte sich die Medi Hexe schließlich. „...Ich warte schon eine Weile, aber ich wollte diese weltbewegenden, tiefgründigen Themen nicht unterbrechen."

Keiner der Anwesenden hatte Madame Pomfrey jemals so zynisch erlebt. Auch sie schien am Rande ihres Möglichen zu sein.

„Entschuldige Poppy.", sagte McGonagall zügig und versuchte die Wogen zu glätten. Sie waren alle gereizt und wütend. Sie hatten alle ihre eigenen Gründe dazu … obwohl allen bewusst war, dass die beiden bewusstlosen Schüler wohl die herausragendesten Gründe dafür hätten wütend zu sein. Gereizt zu sein. Überfordert und müde zu sein.

„Ich werde Mr Malfoy und Miss Granger einige Tage hier behalten und einige Dinge testen. Wir müssen mehr herausfinden, um Risiken zu minimieren und die Chancen für Beide zu optimieren. Sie haben aber keinerlei körperliche Verletzungen … es scheint ihnen soweit gut zu gehen. Ich habe ihnen einen Schlaftrank eingeflößt, damit sie sich erholen können. Damit beende ich die Besuchszeit, Miss Greengrass und Mr Weasley ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend. Minerva, Zack … euch würde ich gerne noch in meinem Büro sprechen."

Daphne und Ron sahen sich nicht an als sie gemeinsam das Zimmer verließen. Sie wechselten kein einziges Wort. Es war alles gesagt worden, oder nicht?

„Ich wusste, dass Weasley Ärger machen würde."

Pansy rollte ihre Augen und streckte sich etwas in ihrem Sitz. Sie war hektisch, beinahe panisch gewesen als sie Draco bewusstlos gesehen hatte, doch sie hatte sich beruhigt. Sie war ruhiger geworden, als Madame Pomfrey ihr gesagt hatte, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie glaubte der Hexe. Sie würde es wohl niemals offen zugeben, aber sie vertraute der Medi Hexe mehr als den meisten anderen Menschen.

„Pans, er wollte das ja wohl nicht.", sagte Tracey langsam, doch auch sie war wütend auf Weasley, der hierher gekommen war und alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob er wenigstens ein schlechte Gewissen hatte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wer ihm geschrieben hat.", brachte Zabini dann hervor und die Anwesenden sahen sich lange um. Es war aber unmöglich den Übeltäter herauszufinden. Niemand sah irgendwie in irgendeiner Weise schuldig aus. So als würde er oder sie sich schlecht fühlen.

„Vielleicht ja niemand von uns … sondern jemand aus den unteren Stufen?", spekulierte Hannah und zog ihre Beine auf die Couch und lehnte sich dabei mehr an Megan, die neben ihr saß und nur nachdenklich in das Kaminfeuer starrte.

„Spielt sowieso keine Rolle.", sagte die Brünette dann und blickte zu ihrer Freundin herüber und die Blondine nickte nur leicht. Sie war anderer Meinung, dass konnte man deutlich sehen, doch sie hielt sich damit zurück.

„Was machen wir nun?"

„Abwarten … wir können nur darauf warten, dass Daphne bald zurück ist und uns mehr sagt."

Auch wenn Zabini mit den Schultern zuckte und versuchte zu wirken, als wäre es ihm egal, er war für seine Verhältnisse blass um die Nase. Es hatte sie alle aufgeschreckt von diesem Vorfall zu hören. Sie waren die Streitereien gewohnt, aber doch nicht so etwas.

„Was wenn Weasley auch hierher kommt?"

„Er kann bei mir übernachten, falls es darum geht … und keinen Streit. Wir haben genug gestritten. Das Streiten hat uns bisher nicht weiter gebracht oder?", fragte Neville mutiger als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Dean und Seamus nickten verstehend und auch wenn der Rest der Anwesenden wohl nicht begeistert war, keiner widersprach ihm.

„Und ihnen geht es bestimmt gut?"

„Es wird ihnen gut gehen."

Daphne lag auf ihrem Bauch und ließ ihre Beine auf eine nervöse Art und Weise in der Luft auf und ab schwingen. Es hatte etwas ruheloses und zeigte wie besorgt und aufgewühlt sie noch immer war.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Tracey setzte sich auf um ihr Gesicht zur Tür drehen zu können.

„Ja?"

Als die Tür aufging, schoben sich die Gesichter von Megan, Hannah und Lisa durch den Spalt und Tracey winkte die Mädchen herein. Sie verbrachten nie Zeit gemeinsam, aber es fühlte sich nicht falsch an sie hereinzubitten.

Es war nicht mehr viel Platz auf Traceys Bett, aber sie quetschten sich alle enger zusammen, Pansy nutzte Millicents Schoß als Kissen und sowohl Hannah als auch Megan hatten sich im Schneidersitz an das Kopfende des Bettes gesetzt.

„Seltsam wie … es uns zusammen bringt, dass es den Beiden schlecht geht.", murmelte Daphne in das Kopfkissen hinein, welches sie näher zu sich gezogen hatte.

„Es ist wohl eher … die Sorge.", korrigierte Lisa und blickte dabei zu Daphne hinunter, die vollkommen erschöpft wirkte. Wahrscheinlich war sie vor allem so erschöpft, weil sie von ihren Mitschülern so gelöchert wurde. Sie hatten sie gefühlte Ewigkeiten ausgefragt. Nicht nur wegen dem Befinden von Hermione und Malfoy, sie hatten auch nach Ron gefragt. Er war verschwunden. Keiner wusste wo er war. Sie hatte lediglich gesagt, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr neben ihr hergelaufen war … sie hatte es auch nicht für wichtig empfunden. Sie war noch immer wütend auf ihn.

„Was glaubt ihr warum sie ohnmächtig geworden ist?", fragte Pansy schließlich in die Stille hinein. Millicent fuhr ihr beruhigend durch die Haare, weswegen sie beinahe entspannt klang. Doch die Sorge ließ sie natürlich nicht los. Keinen von ihnen.

„Ich glaube, dass ihre Anziehung … durch diesen Zauber sich auch anders manifestiert.", sagte Tracey langsam und leckte über ihre Unterlippe. „Vielleicht spüren sie einfach das, was der Andere auch spürt?"

„Aber sie hatte so häufig Kopfschmerzen und er hat nie über welche geklagt, auch nie so ausgesehen als hätte er welche.", gab Lisa zu bedenken und Tracey biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

Es war kompliziert und sie verstand warum Professor Montgomery wohl gesagt hatte, dass es sich anfühlte als würde er ganz am Anfang stehen. Sie alle verstanden nichts von der Sache. Sie konnten sich alle nichts erklären und das war das Tragische an der ganzen, dummen Situation.

„Was wenn es doch die Entfernung war?", fragte Millicent und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war wohl nicht weit, aber vielleicht doch genug."

„Es spielt keine Rolle …", unterbrach Daphne die Spekulationen und schüttelte ihren Kopf, ehe sie ihre Schultern ergeben hängen ließ. „ … was eine Rolle spielt ist, dass die zwei etwas schreckliches durchmachen und wir sie nicht darin unterstützen. Wir streiten alle nur, sind neugierig und geradezu … provokant. Als würden wir ihre Situation genießen. Ich frage mich … wiehäufig solche Sachen wie heute passieren müssen, bevor wir daraus lernen?"

„Warum hast du niemandem gesagt, dass du es warst?"

„Um mir anhören zu dürfen, dass ich Schuld bin? Weil Ron hierher gekommen ist und eine riesige Szene gemacht hat?"

Das Feuer wurde immer kleiner und es würde bald erlöschen. Sie könnten es mit etwas Zauberei am Leben erhalten, doch keiner machte auch nur Anstalten genau das zu tun. Sie saßen stumm auf der Couch. Erschlagen von den heutigen Ereignissen.

„Wieso hast du es überhaupt gemacht, ich versteh es immer noch nicht."

„Ich dachte, wenn er hierher kommt, dann … vergisst sie Malfoy."

Neville wirkte irritiert und zog die Augenbrauen kraus.

„Was meinst du mit, dann vergisst sie ihn? Sie klebt an ihm."

„Nein, dann vergisst sie ihn als Jungen. Als Mann. Sie merkt es vielleicht selbst noch nicht, aber alle Anderen tun es. Sie und er … sie gehören nicht zusammen. Er hat sie nicht verdient."

„Aber das hast nicht du zu entscheiden.", gab Neville energischer von sich, als man es von ihm gewohnt war.

„Ich meine es interessiert mich nicht, dass du ihm geschrieben hast, aber es geht dich nichts an. Ich bin auch nicht begeistert von ihm, aber wenn Hermione etwas für ihn fühlen sollte … dann ist es ihre Sache. Und seine. Nicht deine. Oder meine. Oder von irgendwem sonst."

Das Feuer erlosch und das Gespräch endete. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Du bist so ein Idiot.", murmelte Ginny als sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzte.

Es war spät und sie war müde, aber sie würde ihrem Bruder dennoch den Kopf waschen, wenn es sein musste.

„Hier bitte.", sagte die Kellnerin und stellte drei Krüge auf den Tisch, ehe sie sich schnell einem anderen Tisch zuwandte. Es war später Abend und der Laden brummte geradezu. Das Feierabendbier rief immerhin.

„Ich wusste doch nicht ...", murrte Ron leise vor sich hin, ehe er an seinem Bier nippte. Es schmeckte nicht so wie es sollte. Der bittere Nachgeschmack von Reue, verdarb ihm das Bier.

„Und dann bist du einfach gegangen? Anstelle vielleicht noch einmal zu den Anderen zu gehen und dich der Sache zu stellen, kommst du hierher und bemitleidest dich selbst ja?", redete Ginny sich weiter in Rage und schüttelte ihren roten Schopf.

„Gin."

„Nichts da Harry, er muss das hören. Er hat Grenzen überschritten und so wie ich das höre, weiß er es auch. Aber er redet sich schön ein, dass er es nicht wusste und es nicht seine Schuld sein kann. Er redet sich ein, dass er es gut gemeint hat ..."

Ginny war außer sich und es lag nicht nur daran, dass ihre beste Freundin im Krankenflügel lag. Es lag auch daran, dass ihr Bruder schuld war. Es lag daran, dass er immer noch zu kindisch war und sich nicht zügeln konnte. Noch immer war es ein leichtes ihn in Rage zu bringen und dann verlor er sich. Es war seine Schuld und er gab es nicht einmal offen zu.

„Wir gehen sie morgen besuchen, dann kannst du dich entschuldigen. Und dann kannst du nur noch beten, dass sie dir verzeiht.", sagte sie nur noch und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Und du solltest dich auch noch bei Malfoy entschuldigen.", brachte Harry dann hervor und Ginny nickte, während Ron ihn entgeistert ansah.

„Was soll ich?"

„Ihn hast du immerhin geschlagen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer."

„Er hat mich provoziert."

„Und dann schlägst du gleich zu? Was für einen kühlen Kopf du immer bewahrst, ein wahrer Held. Das richtige Material für einen Auror.", säuselte Ginny in einem gespielt süßen Ton, der deutlich machen sollte, dass sie ihre Worte keineswegs ernst meinte. Im Gegenteil.

„Ihr hättet es sehen müssen wie die zwei … wie sie miteinander umgegangen sind.", sagte Ron schließlich und vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren. Er war verzweifelt und müde, er fühlte sich schlecht und schuldig.

„Was meinst du?"

Harry hatte sich etwas aufrechter hingesetzt und man sah, dass der Beschützerinstinkt in ihm geweckt war. Auch er hatte einen enormen beschüchtzerischen Instinkt in sich was Hermione anging. Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn. Nur Ginny schien sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie wusste, dass Hermione gut alleine zurecht kam.

„Es war als wäre ich nicht da. Sie haben sich … gekabbelt. Es war … ich konnte es nicht mitansehen.", gab er letztlich zu und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass der Großteil seiner Wut darauf beruhte, dass er eifersüchtig gewesen war. Es war etwas zwischen ihnen und er hatte es spüren können.

Ginny rollte ihre Augen, ehe sie in ihrem Sitz nach vorne rutschte und ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte abstützte nur um sich noch weiter zu ihm vorbeugen zu können.

„Das bedeutet, dass du noch schlimmer bist als gedacht. Dann hast du dich nicht nur persönlich provozieren lassen, nein du warst auch noch eifersüchtig. Worauf bitte? Ihr seid nicht einmal zusammen Ron. Ihr habt euch getrennt. Und sei froh, dass Hermione jedes Mal erzählt, dass ihr euch getrennt habt weil ihr unterschiedliche Ansichten habt. Ansonsten hättest du wahrscheinlich eher eins Übergebraten bekommen.", keifte die Rothaarige ihren Bruder an.

Sie liebte ihn über alles, aber sie liebte Hermione wie eine Schwester. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass sie ihre Schwester würde. Sie hatte gebetet, dass Ron sie irgendwann fragen würde, doch dann war alles auseinander gegangen. Hermione hatte allen gesagt, dass sie einfach andere Vorstellungen von der Zukunft hatten. Ginny hatte erst viel später herausbekommen, dass Ron ein anderes Mädchen gesehen hatte, als er mit Hermione zusammen gewesen war. Hermione hatte darüber niemals ein Wort verloren. Es ehrte sie in Ginnys Augen, dass sie Rons Ansehen nicht in den Abgrund schubsen wollte. Sie hätte es definitiv getan. Sie hätte ihn über die Klippe gestoßen und ihm dabei zugesehen wie er unterging.

„Nicht diese Geschichte wieder Ginny.", sagte Ron kleinlaut und seine Ohren wurden ganz rot, weil ihm das Thema unangenehm war. Natürlich war es das. Er hatte immerhin einen riesigen Fehler begangen.

„Zurück zum Thema.", sagte Harry dann und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hasste es manchmal, dass er zwischen den Stühlen saß – in vielerlei Hinsicht. Wenn Ron und Hermione sich gestritten hatten, Hermione und Ginny oder jetzt eben – Ginny und Ron. Er stand dazwischen und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er versuchte objektiv und sachlich zu bleiben, doch es fiel ihm häufig schwerer als er zugeben wollte.

„Wir gehen morgen hoch und du entschuldigst dich. Bei Malfoy und bei Hermione. Und lass uns hoffen, dass du keine weitere Szene provozierst, dann kann dir keiner mehr helfen Mann."

„Was wenn sie … mich jetzt hasst?"

„Dann hast du es verdient.", brachte Ginny kühl hervor und nahm Abstand in dem sie sich zurück gegen die Rückenlehne lehnte.

„Und was wenn sie … tatsächlich etwas mit ihm anfängt? Gerade mit Malfoy?"

Es war als hätte er Ginny ignoriert. Er hatte sie vollkommen ausgeblendet, denn in ihm war nur diese enorme Angst Hermione zu verlieren und das nicht nur als Partnerin fürs Leben, auch als Freundin. Und dann nicht nur einfach so, sondern auch noch an ihn. An Draco Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22:**

Schritte, das Klirren von Glas und dann das Kratzen von einer Feder auf Pergament weckte Hermione an diesem Morgen. Sie war leicht irritiert von der Helligkeit, die sie umgab – immerhin war ihr Schlafzimmer durch die schweren Vorhänge abgedunkelt – und von den Geräuschen, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Auch die Bettwäsche fühlte sich seltsam unter ihren Fingern an, als sie ihre Hände bewegte um die Decke etwas von sich zu schieben. Als sie sich dann langsam aufsetzte, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Schläfe und das Mädchen wimmerte leise und fasste sich an die Stirn, was nun auch Malfoy aus seinem Schlaf weckte.

„Oh wie gut sie sind wach.", sagte Madame Pomfrey und sah kurz zu den beiden Schülern herüber, kümmerte sich dennoch zuerst um das, was sie eben gerade tat. Hermione konnte es nicht erkennen und um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte andere Probleme.

Malfoy, der im Bett neben ihr lag, grummelte schlaftrunken, ehe auch er sich langsam aufrappelte. Er wirkte ähnlich munter wie sie, nämlich überhaupt nicht, seine Lippe war leicht geschwollen und er war blasser als er ohnehin schon war.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Hermione leise und mehr zu sich selbst als zu Malfoy oder gar zu Madame Pomfrey, die gerade ihre Arbeit beendet hatte. Natürlich hatte sie auch die Frage gehört.

„Sie sind gestern Abend ohnmächtig geworden – sie Beide. Es wundert mich nicht, dass sie sich nicht erinnern können, ich habe ihnen Schlaftränke gegeben, damit sie sich erholen konnten.", sagte die Medi Hexe sachlich und hoffte keine weiteren Gefühlsausbrüche mitansehen zu müssen. Sie hatte genug von emotionalen Schülern. Sie war gerne hier an der Schule und verarztete Schüler, aber sie hasste wie übertrieben dramatisch manche ihrer Schützlinge waren. Nicht das sie die gestrigen Streitereien für tatsächlich übertrieben dramatisch hielt – sowohl Weasley als auch Greengrass hatten durchaus verständliche Dinge von sich gegeben – aber sie konnte dennoch nicht viel damit anfangen. Streitereien führten nur zu mehr Arbeit und obwohl sie ihre Arbeit mochte, sie bevorzugte es dennoch wenn die Schüler gesund waren.

„Und ich habe sie außerdem für einige Tage entschuldigen lassen, denn ..", die Hexe stoppte kurz, was Hermione und Malfoy dazu veranlasste sich irritierte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sonst fehlten Madame Pomfrey eher selten die Worte. „ … ich würde gerne einige Dinge ausprobieren. Gestern Abend – ihre Ohnmacht – sie war ungewöhnlich und hat Fragen aufgeworfen. Wir wissen nicht genug über den Bindungszauber, dem sie unterliegen, wir würden gerne mehr darüber erfahren. Natürlich nur um ihnen zu helfen. Also … wären sie einverstanden sich einigen Tests unterziehen zu lassen?"

Wieder wechselten Malfoy und Hermione Blicke und Madame Pomfrey musste sich eingestehen, dass sie durchaus erstaunt darüber war. Sie hatte die Aussagen von Daphne Greengrass nicht ganz ernst genommen. Sie hatte es bestimmt etwas übertrieben und es schöner dargestellt als es wirklich war, doch wenn sie die beiden Schüler jetzt so ansah, da konnte sie sich wirklich vorstellen, dass sie sich besser verstanden als man es annehmen würde. Vielleicht war dieser Zauber tatsächlich für etwas gut. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, denn was konnte so ein Zauber schon gutes bringen? Es wäre unfair so etwas zu denken, immerhin litten Beide darunter, oder nicht?

„Natürlich wollen wir helfen, damit sie den Zauber besser verstehen können Madame Pomfrey. Wie können wir denn helfen? Was für Tests?", fragte Hermione dann langsam und setzte sich noch mehr auf und schlug die Bettdecke etwas mehr bei Seite.

„Nun erst einmal muss ich ihnen noch einmal etwas Blut abnehmen und dann werde ich an ihrem Blut einige Tests durchführen. Seit gestern Abend habe ich einige – teilweise auch sehr wilde – Spekulationen und Ideen, was dieser Zauber tatsächlich alles bewirken kann, oder könnte. Wir müssen da auf Nummer sicher gehen – um ihretwillen."

Die Medi Hexe wirkte beruhigend auf die beiden Schüler, denn weder Malfoy noch Hermione waren aufgebracht, oder verwirrt. Sie waren im Krankenflügel wach geworden und dennoch waren sie vollkommen ruhig. Vielleicht waren es aber auch noch die Nachwirkungen von den Schlaftränken.

„Aber sicher, wir helfen auf jede erdenkliche Weise.", sagte die Brünette kooperativ wie sie war und krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch. Malfoy tat es ihr nach und bald füllten sich auch schon einige Kanülen mit ihrem Blut und Madame Pomfrey machte sich an die Arbeit, während Malfoy und Hermione sich wieder hinlegen sollten. Sie gehorchten, wenn auch mit sehr viel Widerwillen.

„Was soll das heißen, sie sind noch im Krankenflügel?"

„Das soll bedeuten, sie müssen noch da bleiben.", sagte Neville zum wiederholten Mal, aber Ron war so irritiert, dass er es immer noch nicht begriff. Er stand vor Neville, der geduldiger war als ein leeres Blatt Papier.

„Was … aber warum?"

„Was will er?", fragte Daphne lauthals, als sie die Wendeltreppe herunter kam. Sie war noch immer nicht gut auf Ron zu sprechen und man hörte es in ihrer eisigen Stimme. Dennoch begrüßte sie Harry und Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Sie hatte Anstand.

„Er versteht nicht, dass sie immer noch im Krankenflügel sind.", gab Neville dann von sich und Daphne rollte mit den Augen.

„Du warst gestern selbst dabei, wir wussten Beide, dass sie noch da bleiben würden."

Neville sah zu Daphne herüber, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und Ron abwertend ansah.

„Ich ...", murmelte er nur, doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort wieder.

„Ja, was denn? Du hast nicht zugehört, denn du warst in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Du hast die Beiden dorthin verfrachtet aber alles was du gesehen hast ist die Tatsache, dass er dich provoziert hat. Großartig Weasley, wirklich."

„Jetzt fahr ihn nicht so an. Man sieht doch wohl, dass es ihm Leid tut.", keifte Ginny, die sich nun neben ihren Bruder stellte und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Ja sie war sauer auf ihn und ja er hatte Mist gebaut, aber er musste sich doch nicht von einem Slytherin Blondchen so anmaulen lassen, oder?

„Und? Was können die Beiden sich jetzt davon kaufen? Nicht einmal Gute-Besserungs-Blumen. Er sollte zu ihnen gehen und ihnen in den Arsch kriechen und betteln und auf den Knien rutschen damit sie ihm verzeihen."

„Daph.", Traceys Stimme war ruhig als sie neben ihre Freundin trat.

„Was?"

„Es reicht, glaubst du nicht? Wir haben gestern selbst gesagt, dass es genug Streit gab. Es reicht.", ermahnte die andere Blondine und Daphne schüttelte Traceys Hand ab, die sie auf ihren Unterarm gelegt hatte.

„Ja unter uns – die Drei gehören nicht dazu. Er taucht hier auf und stiftet Unruhe. Die Zwei kamen ganz wunderbar ohne ihn aus, sie hatten es auch so schon schwer genug mit all den Leuten, die sie immer anstarren. Sich das Maul zerreißen und ihr … ihr seid doch nicht besser mit den Wetten, die ihr auf sie abgeschlossen habt.", Daphne redete sich regelrecht alles von der Seele und es war als würde sie nicht einmal Luft zwischen den einzelnen Worten holen.

„Beruhig dich, es wird alles gut.", sagte Tracey noch einmal eindringlicher und umklammerte nun Daphnes Oberarme mit ihren Fingern und schüttelte sie sachte. Es brachte sie zwar nicht davon ab Ron weiterhin wütend anzufunkeln, aber zumindest hielt sie fürs erste den Mund. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa.

„Was geht es sie überhaupt an?", murmelte Ginny und drehte sich zu Harry herum.

„kein Streit.", ermahnte Tracey noch einmal und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ja, Tracey hat Recht. Also ich meine … wir sollten nicht streiten.", sagte Neville und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Er hatte Tracey noch nie beim Vornamen genannt. Allgemein hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Zumindest nicht wirklich.

„Ja, es bringt uns nicht weiter.", gab Harry dann zu und sah zu seiner Freundin herüber, die noch immer empört zu sein schien. Sie kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Da ihr schon einmal hier seid, vielleicht wollt ihr ja mit uns essen kommen?", schlug Neville vor und Harry lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an. Wenigstens einer bemühte sich um Frieden. Naja Tracey Davis schien sich auch zu bemühen, auch wenn er nicht verstand wieso.

„Klingt gut und wenn ihr im Unterricht seid, dann können wir ja nach den Beiden sehen.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und folgte kurz darauf Neville aus dem Gemeintschaftsraum der ‚Achtklässler'.

„Jetzt schau nicht so grimmig."

„ich bin wütend, lass mich.", murrte die Blondine und erstach eine Weintraube mit ihrer Gabel. Und das auf die brutalste Art und Weise.

„Das kann ich sehen Daph, aber du solltest dich wirklich zusammenreißen.", sagte Nott so ruhig es ging. So leise wie es ging, denn sie saßen nicht weit von den ehemaligen Gryffindors entfernt.

„Ach ich soll mich zusammenreißen?"

Daphne blähte ihre Wangen beleidigt auf und sofort beschwichtigte Nott sie, legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Daph, bitte … du bist das Beste was Slytherin zu bieten hat. Du hast eine Vorbildfunktion – ich weiß, dass er dich wütend gemacht hat. Ich weiß, dass du Granger magst und ich weiß auch, dass du an Draco hängst aber … du musst jetzt diplomatisch sein. Wir können nicht den Kopf verlieren und mehr Ärger machen. McGongall grillt uns sonst … bei lebendigem Leibe. Ich bin zu jung und zu gutaussehend um zu sterben Daph."

Nott konnte theatralisch sein und es brachte Daphne jedes Mal aufs Neue zum Lachen.

„Ich bemühe mich, versprochen.", sagte sie schließlich atemlos vor Lachen.

Man sah zu ihnen herüber, doch niemand fragte, was auch gut so war. Schlussendlich beteiligte sich Nott an dem Gespräch zwischen Zabini und McMillan und Daphne hörte Tracey und Pansy bei ihrem Gespräch zu.

„Also …", begann die Medi Hexe, als sie mit einer ganzen Rolle Pergament zu den Betten herüber schritt. „ … Ich habe dann noch einige Fragen."

Hermione und Malfoy hatten sich die Zeit ganz gut vertreiben können. Zuerst hatten sie Frühstück serviert bekommen und danach hatten sie ein Gespräch angefangen. Es war oberflächlich und seltsam, aber die Zeit war dennoch ganz passabel verflogen. Zumindest fürs erste. Beide konnten nur ahnen wie langweilig es werden würde, wenn sie tatsächlich länger bleiben sollten.

„Mister Malfoy, ich fang bei ihnen an."

Malfoy nickte nur und Hermione drehte sich auf dem Bett, so dass sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte. Ihre Beine zog sie an ihren Körper und sie legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie ab, als sie den Fragen lauschte.

„Haben sie das Gefühl sich … persönlich verändert zu haben seit dem Zauber – damit meine ich nicht Veränderungen, die natürlich auf sie wirken. Ich meine eher – Persönlichkeitsveränderungen … vielleicht sogar verschiebungen, die sie für unerklärlich halten?"

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah dann zu Hermione herüber, aber auch sie wirkte überrascht und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie kannte ihn ja kaum.

„ich weiß nicht. Ich würde schon sagen, dass ich mir treu geblieben bin – vielleicht bin ich hier und da etwas … zickiger.", sagte er schließlich und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern.

„Fühlen sie sich generell müder? Ausgelaugter?"

„Wer würde das nicht? Man hat keine Möglichkeit sich zurückzuziehen und man ist die absolute Schulattraktion … ist schon ermüdend, ja."

„Leiden sie unter Kopfschmerzen?"

„Manchmal. Nicht so häufig wie Granger."

„Hier geht es um sie Mister Malfoy.", sagte Madame Pomfrey, lächelte dabei aber. „Schlafstörungen?"

„Nicht mehr so häufig, also nein."

„Albträume?"

„Auch seltener geworden."

„Haben sie das Gefühl, dass Miss Granger ihre Laune beeinflusst?"

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Haben sie konkret das Gefühl, dass sich ihre Laune verschlechtert, wenn es ihr auch schlecht geht?"

Stille. Malfoy sah die Medi Hexe an und wirkte sprachlos. Er sah zu Granger herüber und auch sie wirkte überrascht und schien darauf keine wirkliche Antwort zu haben. Auf so etwas achtete man ja schließlich nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht – ich glaube es kommt darauf an … wenn ich der Grund bin eher nicht. Aber wenn die Anderen dafür sorgen, dass sie schlechte Laune hat dann irgendwie schon. Aber eher weil ich ihre schlechte Laune ertragen muss, verstehen sie?"

„Fühlen sie sich wohl in Miss Grangers Gegenwart?"

„Bitte was?"

„Ob sie sich körperlich wohl fühlen in ihrer Gegenwart?"

„ich hab schon verstanden aber … was? Warum fragen sie so etwas?"

„Beantworten sie mir meine Frage Mister Malfoy."

„Ich glaube, dass wenn ich es nicht tun würde … wir uns wohl schon umgebracht hätten. Sie kann … eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein."

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt, achten sie bitte darauf, was ich Frage."

„Ja ich fühle mich wohl. Ich bin nicht gestresst oder sonst irgendetwas. Ich kann mich in ihrer Gegenwart entspannen – es macht mir nichts."

„Nun da wir das geklärt hätten – löst Miss Granger denn andere Gefühlsextreme in ihnen aus? Also ihre Gegenwart?"

Malfoys Augen wurden groß. Sofort dachte er natürlich an das eine Gefühlsextrem – sie machte ihn an. Das war wohl kaum zu verleugnen. Manchmal wusste er gar nicht wieso und woher das so plötzlich gekommen war. Aber ja, sie löste solche Gefühlsextreme in ihm aus. In letzter Zeit sogar häufiger als für ihn erträglich wäre.

„Ja."

„Werden sie wach, wenn Miss Granger es ist?"

„Manchmal. Sie denkt so fürchterlich laut."

„Wird sie wach, wenn sie es sind?"

„Häufig, ich sehe es zumindest, dass sie langsam wach wird."

„Wenn sie morgen wieder getrennt wären – wie würde sich das für sie anfühlen?"

„Seltsam."

Die Antwort war so schnell gekommen, dass es ihn selbst überraschte. Er hatte schön sagen sollen. Befreiend. Wundervoll. Aber doch nicht seltsam. Aber das war das perfekte Wort um die Situation zu beschreiben oder? Es wäre seltsam sie nicht mehr bei sich haben zu müssen. Und er gestand es sich langsam auch selbst ein, dass er sie sogar irgendwie vermissen würde. Ob sie ihn auch ein klein wenig vermissen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sie hatte doch gerade eben erst einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt, weil der Gegentrank noch so lange brauchen würde. Er fühlte sich irgendwie dumm … sie hatte seine Antwort immerhin gehört und dachte bestimmt Merlin weiß was dabei. Malfoy schluckte.

„Dankesehr. Nun zu ihnen Miss Granger."

Hermione war noch immer in Gedanken bei Malfoy und all den Antworten, die er der Medi Hexe gegeben hatte. Manche hatten sie erstaunt. Manche nicht. Und manche hatten sie sogar sprachlos zurück gelassen – um genau zu sein die Letzte hatte es getan.

„Haben sie das Gefühl, dass sie Mister Malfoys Gefühllage einschätzen können?"

„Jetzt oder generell?"

„Generell."

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Sind sie häufig in einer ähnlichen Gefühlslage?"

„Es fühlt sich so an, ja. Nicht immer, aber häufig trifft es ganz gut."

„Haben sie das Gefühl, es beruhigt sie, wenn es Mister Malfoy gut geht?"

Hermione sah Malfoy lange an, ihre Augen hielten seine fest, ehe sie antworten konnte.

„Ja. Es fühlt sich an, als müsse es ihm gut gehen, damit es mir auch wirklich gut gehen kann. Als … würde es meiner Laune schaden, wenn es ihm nicht gut ginge."

„Sie leiden mehr unter Kopfschmerzen als Mister Malfoy, stimmt das?"

„Wird wohl so sein."

„Ist er ein Auslöser?"

„Nicht immer, meistens die Umstände an sich."

„Neigen sie generell zu Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ja. Schon immer."

„Wenn sie zwei alleine sind, werden sie besser?"

„Ja."

„Schlafen sie besser, wenn Mister Malfoy bei ihnen ist?"

„Ja."

Es war seltsam es zuzugeben, aber sie schlief deutlich ruhiger neben Malfoy und es hatte sie bisher noch nicht einmal gewundert. Nun wunderte es sie aber. Sie wollte wissen wo die Zusammenhänge waren und was Madame Pomfrey eigentlich wirklich wissen wollte. Sie verstand die Fragen nicht. Sie verstand es alles nicht.

„Und wie würden sie sich fühlen, wenn sie morgen plötzlich wieder getrennt wären?"

„Seltsam."

Es kam einfach so aus ihr heraus und auch sie war überrascht über die schnelle Antwort. Und über die Antwort an sich.

Madame Pomfrey jedoch nickte nur, vollendete ihre Notizen und stand auf. Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und ließ die beiden Schüler alleine. Ansehen konnten sie sich jedoch nicht – all die Fragen und Antworten hatten sie aufgewühlt zurück gelassen.

Eine Viertelstunde später klopfte es an der Tür, ehe diese aufging nur damit Ginny ihren roten Schopf hindurchschieben konnte.

„Guten Morgen aller liebste beste Freundin.", trällerte das Mädchen und kam in den Raum gestiefelt, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron.

Hermione lächelte breit und kniete sich auf das Bett, damit sie mit Ginny au Augenhöhe war um sie umarmen zu können. Sie drückte das Mädchen eng an sich, ehe sie auch Harry eine feste Umarmung gab. Ron blieb am Fußende stehen und wirkte so, als wolle er nicht einmal dort sein.

„Und du sagst mir nicht Hallo?", fragte die Brünette schließlich und der Weasley Spross zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und hofft auf dein Mitleid.", knirschte seine Schwester und setzte sich zu Hermione aufs Bett. Sie sah zu Malfoy herüber und nickte ihm nur kurz zu. Freundlich war sie dabei aber keineswegs. Harry hingegen reichte Malfoy sogar seine Hand. Er war so viel erwachsener geworden, dachte Hermione als sie die Geste sah.

„Ein schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte Hermione irritiert und sah zu Malfoy herüber, doch auch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was für Irritation unter den ehemaligen Gryffindors führte. Selbst Ron war plötzlich voll bei der Sache.

„Soll das heißen, ihr erinnert euch nicht?", hakte er nach und Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. Wieder einmal.

„Woran denn?"

„Na daran, dass der Trottel sich mit Malfoy geprügelt hat und ihr daraufhin zusammengebrochen seid. Er hat wahrscheinlich gehofft keiner sagt es euch – aber ich finde er sollte sich entschuldigen.", sagte Ginny, dabei war sie wenig einfühlsam ihrem Bruder gegenüber.

„Oh warte, ich weiß es wieder.", sagte Malfoy plötzlich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich hab gesagt – dass es gut ist, dass du nie mit Granger über ...", doch Hermione unterbrach ihn. Sie war aufgesprungen und hatte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt.

„Um Merlins Willen, halt doch den Mund….", sagte sie schnell und dann kreischte sie laut auf. „Bwah … spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht meine Hand … das ist ja widerlich."

Hermione verzog ihr Gesicht und strich ihre Hand über ihre Bluse.

„Du wolltest mich ausreden lassen. Strafe muss sein Prinzessin."

Hermione verzog das Gesicht bei dem Spitznamen, setzte sich aber wieder auf ihr Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

„Also … darf ich dann?", fragte Ron, dessen Stimme ganz schwach und zittrig wirkte.

„Was denn?"

„Naja mich entschuldigen?"

„Ach was, ich hab dich provoziert Weasley."

Alle vier sahen erschrocken zu Malfoy, der nur lachte, seinen Kopf schüttelte und schließlich mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Du färbst ab Granger – du und Greengrass, die langsam zur Hufflepuff mutiert."

„Davon hab ich nichts gemerkt."

„Was meinst du?", sofort war Hermiones Neugier geweckt und sie sah Ron gespannt an. Vergessen waren Malfoys Anwandlungen.

„Sie hat mich vor McGonagall und diesem Montgomery und Madame Pomfrey fertig gemacht und heute Morgen auch noch einmal."

„Hast du aber auch verdient Bruderherz."

Das Gespräch wurde von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen, die zwar kurz überrascht stehen blieb, als sie die Besucher an den Betten sah, sich aber nicht beirren ließ.

„Die Besuchzeit wird auf später verschoben meine Dame und meine Herren – ich muss mit den Patienten noch einiges besprechen … also husch."

„Aber sicher, wir sehen uns später.", sagte Ginny und hoppste von Hermiones Bett herunter. Sie winkte ihr noch einmal zum Abschied und schenkte Malfoy ein schiefes Lächeln. Harry und Ron nickten Beiden nur zu, ehe sie dem Mädchen folgten.

„Du hast Recht.", murmelte Ginny, als die Drei endlich auf den Ländereien waren. Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen und waren gemächlich durch das Schloss spaziert, aber sie hatten alle die Ländereien anvisiert. Hogwarts fühlte sich noch immer nach zu Hause an, aber irgendwie waren die Mauern dennoch beklemmend.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry leicht irritiert an seine Freundin gerichtet, die ihre Augen mit einer Hand vor der Sonne schützte. Es war ein schöner, noch leicht spätsommerlicher Herbsttag und sie wünschte sie könnte einfach mit ihren Freunden hier draußen sitzen und das Wetter genießen. Leider war das nicht möglich.

„Ron hat Recht, es ist etwas zwischen ihnen. Sie benehmen sich so offen, sie bemerken es nicht einmal.", erklärte die Rothaarige und ließ sich schlussendlich unter einem Baum nahe des Sees fallen.

„Ich bin also nicht wahnsinnig?", grummelte Ron nur und Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht leicht.

„Doch du bist wahnsinnig, weil es dich stört. Es sollte uns nichts angehen. Es geht uns auch nichts an. Und wenn sie sich mit ihm versteht, dann … dann ist es eben so."

Und obwohl ihre Worte so positiv den Beiden gegenüber gestimmt waren, fühlte es sich für das Mädchen dennoch falsch an sie auszusprechen. Sie merkte selbst wie unsicher sie klang. Sie stand nicht vollends hinter ihrer Aussage. Sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy ihr nicht schaden würde und wenn, dann könnte sie sich wehren, aber auch ihr missfiel die Vorstellung von Hermione und dem Malfoy Spross. Und sei es nur als entfernte Bekannte. Es hörte und fühlte sich einfach falsch an. Sie verstand Ron da besser, als er es wahrscheinlich ahnte.

„Vielleicht löst sich dieses Problem ja von alleine – sie hängen noch aneinander und sind Tag und Nacht zusammen soweit ich es verstanden habe. Vielleicht können sich die Beiden bald auch nicht mehr sehen und ihr müsst euch darum keinen Kopf mehr machen.", gab Harry dann schlussendlich von sich. Er wirkte leicht gereizt, weswegen Ginny ihn fragend ansah, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, dass Ginny mehr Verständnis zeigen konnte, doch auch wenn sie es versuchte … etwas sträubte sich in ihr und es missfiel und enttäuschte Harry, auch wenn es unsinnig war.

„Ist auch egal oder? Eine Sache wissen wir definitiv … du liebst sie noch und solltest sie vergessen. Und wir helfen dir. Es war enorm schwer Mom zu trösten und ihr zu sagen, dass Hermione dennoch Teil der Familie ist, da wird es ein Kinderspiel sein dir diese Idee aus dem Kopf zu schlagen."

Ron seufzte nur, nickte aber und hoffte dennoch, dass Ginny unrecht hatte – vielleicht musste er sie ja nicht vergessen.

„Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Hermione, als sie auf die verschiedenen Proben blickte, die Madame Pomfrey ihnen abgenommen hatte. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, und auch die Notizen daneben ergaben für sie keinen wirklichen Sinn.

„Es ist wie folgt … Ich habe immer eine Blutprobe von ihnen und eine von ihnen nah beieinander gelegt und da konnte man schon Wirkungsweisen im Blut erkennen. Wenn ich dann eine Blutprobe präpariert habe reagierte die Andere darauf.", erklärte die Medi Hexe und deutete auf die ersten zwei Kanülen.

„Vitamin C – ein ganz einfaches Vitamin und man sollte meinen es täte nichts, aber siehe da nur eine Probe hat es erhalten und dennoch hat man einen geringen Effekt in der anderen Blutprobe gesehen. Es bedeutet nicht, dass einer von Beiden sich jetzt vernachlässigen darf, aber es ist ein Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass sie enger zusammenhängen als geahnt."

Hermione betrachtete die Proben noch einmal und blickte dann auf die Notizen aber noch immer verstand sie nicht viel davon. Malfoy wirkte absolut desinteressiert, auch wenn sie beinahe spüren konnte, dass der Gegenteil der Fall war.

„Das Gleiche habe ich mit weiteren Wirkstoffen gemacht und dann habe ich ihnen Fragen gestellt – einfach um meine Vermutungen zu untermauern."

„Was bedeutet das konkret?"

„Konkret kann ich nicht werden Miss Granger, denn ich weiß immer noch viel zu wenig und dieser Zauber wird wohl auch weiter ein Mysterium bleiben, aber was ich feststellen konnte – und das dank ihrer Hilfe – ist die Tatsache, dass sie Einfluss auf den Anderen haben. Es scheint ihnen besser zu gehen, wenn es dem Anderen auch gut geht. Ihre Laune senkt sich, wenn es dem Anderen schlecht geht. Generell scheinen sie sich gut zu tun, denn sie Beide neigen nicht mehr so zu Schlafstörungen und Albträumen und wie man an den Bluttests sehen konnte, neigen auch diese zu Spiegelungseffekten. Sie sind nicht enorm, aber nicht vernachlässigbar. Als Mr Malfoy ohnmächtig wurde, haben sie ihn gespiegelt, dazu kam die Entfernung und es führte zu ihrer Ohnmacht.", schlussfolgerte die Hexe letztlich und sah die Schüler erwartungsvoll an.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, während Hermione lange Zeit nur auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß starrte.

„Aber es ergibt keinen Sinn … da waren so viele Momente in denen … es anders war. Diese Momente würden die Theorie zunichte machen.", stammelte sie nun leise vor sich hin.

„Ich glaube – und das ist meine tatsächliche Vermutung aber eben auch nur eine Spekulation – es liegt viel an ihnen selbst. Je mehr sie sich verbunden fühlen umso ausgeprägter wirkt dieser Effekt. Ich glaube auch, dass er mit der Zeit zunehmen wird, da ihr Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl steigen wird. Sie sind jetzt schon besser aufeinander zu sprechen, als man es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte."

Hermione sah zu Malfoy herüber und traf auf die kühlen, sturmgrauen Augen, die sie immer wieder in ihren Bann zogen. Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl – sie konnte es spüren und sie wusste, dass er es auch konnte.

Es würde sich seltsam anfühlen, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, schoss es ihr dann durch den Kopf und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„Ich habe es ihnen nie gesagt, aber die zwei Menschen, die in der Vergangenheit dem Zauber zum Opfer fielen … haben sich gut verstanden, schon vor dem Zauber. Sie heirateten später, denn diese Bindung … sie sind sie zwar vom magischen Aspekt her los geworden, doch sie fühlten sich auch Jahre später noch immer zueinander hingezogen. Zugehörig."

Hermione fühlte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug, diesmal aus Verwirrung … und irgendwie auch aus Angst.

„Professor … wer?"

„Mr Malfoy, sie sollten mit ihren Eltern sprechen.", sagte Madame Pomfrey nur und stand dann auf um den beiden Schülern etwas Luft zu geben und sie alleine überlegen zu lassen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23:**

„Ich hab Nein gesagt."

„Und ich habe dir erklärt, warum dein Nein mich nicht interessiert."

„Ich gehe nicht nach Malfoy Manor. Ich setze keinen Fuß in dieses Haus."

Malfoy drehte sich zu Hermione herum, die aufgebracht hinter ihm her gelaufen war. Madame Pomfrey hatte sie fürs erste entlassen, sie sollten aber am Abend wieder kommen, denn sie wollte noch einige Tests durchführen während sie schliefen.

Der Platinblonde legte seine Hände beinahe beruhigend auf Hermiones Oberarme und sah sie dabei durchdringend an. Er kam ihr dabei auch etwas näher, was Hermiones Herzschlag wieder einmal aus dem Takt brachte.

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast und du brauchst es auch nicht leugnen. Das Haus ängstigt dich und ich bin mir sicher … meine Eltern tun es auch, aber sie stehen unter Arrest. Sie dürfen Malfoy Manor nicht verlassen – ich kann sie nicht hierher bitten und diese Dinge per Eule zu klären würde dauern. Ich will jetzt wissen worauf Madame Pomfrey hinaus wollte. Willst du das nicht?"

Er spielte auf ihre Neugier an und hoffte damit einen Treffer zu erzielen. Sie musste sonst auch immer alles wissen, vielleicht würde es ihm hier etwas nützen. Und tatsächlich konnte er sehen wie ihre Gesichtszüge sich veränderten und sie ins Wanken geriet. Sie wollte es genauso sehr wissen wie er auch. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht, in ihren Augen erkennen und alleine das jagte ihm Angst und Schrecken ein, denn seit wann konnte er Granger so gut lesen? Seit wann verstand er sie und wusste, was er sagen musste um sie von etwas zu überzeugen? Wann waren sie sich so nahe gekommen?

„Ich … ich komme mit. Ich habe ja keine andere Wahl, oder?", sagte sie schließlich aber ihre Stimme zeigte noch immer ihre Angst und Unsicherheit. Er wünschte sich tatsächlich er könnte sie ihr nehmen, doch das war unmöglich. Er konnte ihr nichts sagen, was ihr die Sicherheit geben würde, die sie brauchte. Sie konnte nur ins kalte Wasser springen, sich überwinden und damit die Ängste bekämpfen.

„Dann sollten wir Professor McGonagall noch Bescheid geben – ansonsten heißt es noch wir haben unerlaubt das Schulgelände verlassen."

„Sehr weitsichtig Mr Malfoy.". scherzte Hermione dann um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und tatsächlich schmunzelte Malfoy leicht, ehe sie gemeinsam den Gang einschlugen, der zu dem Büro der Schulleiterin führte.

„Sie sind gerade gegangen. Sie sollten aber heute Abend wieder hier sein. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wohin sie gegangen sind.", sagte Madame Pomfrey an die Schüler gerichtet, die gekommen waren um Hermione und Malfoy zu besuchen.

„Vielleicht sind sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen?", spekulierte Tracey leise, ehe sie sich wieder an Madame Pomfrey wendete. „Danke dennoch Madame Pomfrey. Wir wollen sie dann auch nicht weiter stören."

„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass sie nicht stören, aber leider habe ich noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen meine Lieben.", sagte die Medi Hexe und scheuchte die Schüler wieder aus dem Krankenflügel.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel sahen sie sich nur kurz an und beschlossen dann zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen, denn vielleicht würden Malfoy und Hermione ja dorthin gehen. Die Vermutung läge genauso nahe wie die Sache mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich frage mich, ob Madame Pomfrey mehr rausbekommen hat. Und ich frage mich, ob sie uns mehr darüber sagen werden oder es für sich behalten."

„Warum sollten sie Daph? Es ist nicht so als wären wir ihre Feinde. Sie werden schon darüber sprechen. Und wenn sie nicht mit uns allen reden, dann werden sie es eben … einzelnen Menschen sagen."

„Wenn du das sagst, ich weiß nicht … ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob Draco Blaise davon erzählen würde.", entgegnete Daphne und kreuzte ihre Handgelenke in ihrem Rücken. Es war typisch für sie. Sie hatte sich diesen Gang von ihrem Großvater abgeschaut, der immer seine Arme auf den Rücken gelegt und dann die Handgelenke gekreuzt hatte. Er hatte es immer gemacht, wenn er nachdenklich hin und her geschritten war und als kleines Mädchen hatte Daphne es ihm immer gleich getan. Auch jetzt tat sie es noch, wenn sie nachdachte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten abwarten und uns nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es den Beiden wieder besser geht.", mischte sich nun Lisa ein, die die beiden Slytherin Damen begleitet hatte. Sie hatten sich alle geeinigt gehabt, dass sie unmöglich alle gemeinsam in den Krankenflügel stürmen konnten, also hatten sich Daphne, Tracey und Lisa angeboten. Daphne war schon am Abend zuvor dort gewesen also ergab es Sinn, dass sie auch jetzt dabei sein würde. Lisa war der ganzen Sache neutral gegenüber und stand weder Malfoy noch Hermione allzu Nahe. Es erschien den Meisten aus der Gruppe als richtig jemand neutrales mitgehen zu lassen. Und Tracey – sie hatte darauf bestanden, auch wenn niemand genau verstanden hatte wieso.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.", sagte Tracey schließlich als sie die Große Halle erreichten.

Dort waren Malfoy und Hermione jedoch nicht zu sehen. Die Mädchen sahen sich einen Moment lang an, ehe sie zu dem Slytherintisch herüber gingen und sich dennoch zu den Anderen setzten, die sie mit gespannten Blicken ansahen.

„Sie sind nicht im Krankenflügel – zumindest im Moment nicht.", erklärte Daphne ohne irgendwelche Fragen abzuwarten. Sie wusste, sie würde spätestens jetzt dutzende erhalten.

„Wo sind sie dann?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wünschte wir wüssten das. Madame Pomfrey hat sie für den Tag entlassen, sie sollen aber am Abend zurück gehen. Vielleicht sind sie im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Wir waren bis gerade eben dort – das wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich.", erwiderte Nott und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Solange es ihnen gut geht – wir sind nicht ihre Babysitter.„

„Das nicht Theo, aber wir machen uns trotzdem Sorgen.", murrte Tracey.

„Ich frage mich wirklich um wen du dir da Sorgen machst Trace. Weil um Granger … ich glaube dir ja das du sie magst, aber so sehr? Nie im Leben."

Wieder einmal hing ihre Beziehung zu Draco im Raum und Tracey spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, denn sie hatte bis zu diesem Moment angenommen, dass es endlich in Vergessenheit geraten war. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen was sie und Draco verband und sie wusste, dass es sie nur noch verdächtiger aussehen ließ. Pansy und Hermione hatten ja ebenfalls Vermutungen aufgestellt gehabt und es hatte sowohl Draco als auch sie in einem Licht dastehen lassen, welches ihr missfiel. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand dachte es verbände sie eine romantische Beziehung. Aber sie konnte auch schlecht in Worte fassen, was sie wirklich verband.

„Ich finde nicht, dass sie sich da rechtfertigen muss.", sprang ihr Neville zu Hilfe. Er hatte bisher kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, aber er hatte mitbekommen, dass sie sich anständig verhalten konnte und versuchte sowohl Hermione als auch Malfoy zu verteidigen. Er wollte dasselbe für sie tun, wenn es ging.

„Seh ich genauso. Wenn du dein Revier markieren willst Theo, dann tut es mir Leid es dir zu sagen – aber du bist kein Hund und Trace ist kein Baum den du anpinkeln kannst.", sagte Pansy so cool sie konnte und verteidigte ihre Freundin. Sie verstanden sich wieder besser. Sie hatten sich wieder angenähert und es zeigte sich in solchen Momenten ganz deutlich.

Tracey verzog angewidert das Gesicht, bedankte sich dennoch mit einem Zwinkern bei Pansy, während Zabini, der neben Nott saß, schallend anfing zu lachen bei der Vorstellung wie Nott Tracey anpinkelte nur um jedem verständlich zu machen, dass er etwas mit ihr hatte. Es war auch so verständlich und offenkundig, aber gut …

„Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?", fragte Lisa neugierig, als sie eine Kartoffel mit ihrer Gabel aufspießte.

„Wer? Wir? Bei Merlins Bart ich bin doch nicht mit Theo zusammen.", quiekte Tracey pikiert und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wir kennen uns Ewigkeiten und wir verstehen uns ab und an ganz passabel, aber mehr als … das Körperliche ist nicht zwischen uns."

„Ihr seid da wirklich sehr sehr offen.", murmelte Neville vor sich hin und man sah wie seine Ohren dabei ganz rot wurden.

„Und ihr seid verdammt verklemmt.", entgegnete Nott ziemlich unterkühlt. Man hörte und sah ihm an, dass er solche Kommentare keineswegs mochte.

„Lass ihn doch. Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn jeder andere Ansichten und Ideale hat. Wir Beide sind da eben offener und manche Menschen sind da eben weniger offen, aber das ist doch nicht schlecht … oder schlechter.", verteidigte Tracey Neville und biss sich danach leicht auf die Unterlippe. Sie mochte Neville. Sie mochte ihn sehr und obwohl sie so offen war und eigentlich niemals Hemmungen hatte, ängstigte sie die Vorstellung ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er war anders und außerdem war er ein Gryffindor und sie war eben … Tracey Davis. Sie war offen und er hatte es gerade eben erst gesagt und irgendwie wusste sie nicht, ob er es als etwas schlechtes ansah. Ob er sie deswegen weniger mögen würde.

„Ich geb Tracey Recht.", sagte Lisa nur und Nott nickte auffällig unauffällig als er das hörte. Er stimmte ihr natürlich sofort zu. In Traceys Augen war es so auffällig wie sehr Theo für Lisa schwärmte aber das Mädchen schien es nicht zu bemerken. Oder sie ignorierte es, was deutlich amüsanter wäre.

„Wie harmonisch wir doch sind ...", schmunzelte Daphne und lehnte sich an ihre Freundin, die sie leicht lächelnd in die Seite knuffte.

„Wir sagen es ja – du bist Hufflepuff durch und durch."

Und spätestens jetzt stimmten sie alle in ein gemeinsames Lachen ein.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Das ist mein Zimmer."

Hermione weitete ihre Augen und sofort sah sie sich in dem großen Raum um. Es war kühl hier – nicht von der Raumtemperatur her – sondern von der Einrichtung. Der Boden war mit dunklem Holz ausgekleidet und die Wände waren zwar deutlich heller und aus Stein aber es war dennoch keine Wärme zu spüren. Das Mobiliar war mindestens genauso dunkel wie der Holzboden und sie hatten kunstvolle Verzierungen und wirkten antik auf die Brünette. Sie sahen nicht gemütlich oder einladend aus. Sie sahen mehr nach Vorzeigeobjekten aus, herrschaftlich und elegant. Die Decken waren hoch und und die großen, Fenster waren von schweren smaragdgrünen Samtvorhängen verdeckt. Das Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes hatte die gleichen Samtvorhänge und auf dem Bett selbst lag eine Tagesdecke aus dem gleichen Stoff. Hermione fröstelte. Es gab nichts persönliches in diesem Zimmer. Es hatte nichts von Malfoy. Keine eigene Handschrift. Keine Details. Nicht einmal Bilder.

„Es gefällt dir nicht."

„Muss es mir denn gefallen?", fragte sie dann nach einiger Bedenkzeit.

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Antwort darauf.

„Es ist … schön, ich meine wenn man auf diesen prunkvollen, beinahe majestätischen Stil steht, aber es fehlt hier an Leben. Man sieht nicht, dass hier tatsächlich jemand lebt. Es wirkt wie … als wenn es nur ein Gästezimmer wäre, welches selten bewohnt wird.", erklärte sie ihre Gedankengänge ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ich wollte dir damit nicht zu nahe treten."

„Ich habe dich doch mehr oder weniger nach deiner Meinung gefragt, also ..."

„Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe wieso."

„Ist ja auch egal. Wir sollten dann ...", lenkte Malfoy schließlich ab, da es ihm unangenehm war weiter über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Er konnte ja schlecht zugeben, dass ihm ihre Meinung wichtig geworden war. Er konnte auch schlecht zugeben, dass sie Recht damit hatte. Er lebte hier nicht. Hier existierte er. Seitdem der Krieg vorbei war lebte er nicht mehr – nun in Hogwarts hatte er wieder damit begonnen. Seine Freunde hatten ihm geholfen, der Unterricht … sie. Sie hatte ihm auch geholfen. Mehr als er es zugeben wollte, mehr als sie es jemals ahnen könnte.

„Dann zeig mir den Weg.", forderte sie ihn auf und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken und er ging mit ihr zur Tür hinaus.

Malfoy führte sie durch mehrere Gänge und mied dabei so gut es ging jenen Bereich des Hauses, den sie schon kannte. Sie verband nur schreckliche Erinnerungen damit, weswegen er sie damit nicht konfrontieren wollte, vor allem nicht weil sie sich so tapfer schlug.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie vor der Tür des Salons standen und er noch einmal stehen blieb. Er sah zu Hermione herüber, die ihn neugierig musterte. Sie wirkte zwar noch immer etwas verunsichert auf ihn, doch sie hatte auch diesen Kampflustigen Blick, den er faszinierend fand. Sie hatte diesen Blick so häufig und er kam niemals umhin ihn faszinierend zu finden. Sie reckte dann immer das Kinn in die Höhe und dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht klein bei geben würde. Er liebte es.

Hatte er das wirklich gedacht?

Er räusperte sich schließlich und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und öffnete dann die Tür zum großen Salon und natürlich fand er dort seine Eltern vor. Sein Vater saß in dem großen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und las im Tagespropheten während seine Mutter auf dem Ledersofa saß und ihre Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatte. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Gläser mit etwas Feuerwhiskey und im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer.

Zuerst blickte seine Mutter auf und dann sah auch sein Vater zu ihm herüber. Die Gesichter veränderten sich von Erstaunen, zu Verwirrung, zu Freude bis hin zu absoluter Ausdruckslosigkeit als ihre Augen auf Hermione fielen.

„Sohn ..."

„Vater, ich hätte meinen Besuch angekündigt, aber er ist sehr spontaner Natur.", sagte der Platinblonde und machte zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein und automatisch machte auch Hermione zwei Schritte. Sowohl Narzissa als auch Lucius runzelten die Stirn, vor allem als Draco noch näher kam und Hermione ihm dabei immer weiter folgte.

„Und deine Begleitung hast du auch spontan mitgebracht?", fragte Narzissa schließlich und versuchte dabei so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.

„Genau diese Begleitung ist das Thema dieses spontanen Besuches.", setzte Draco an und ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Lucius fallen. Hermione blieb einen Schritt neben dem Sessel stehen, doch beinahe automatisch klopfte Draco auf die Armlehne des Sitzes. Nicht nur Narzissa und Lucius schauten erstaunt, auch Hermione wirkte erstaunt über diese Geste. Sie nahm dennoch auf der Armlehne Platz, hielt aber so viel Abstand von Malfoy wie sie eben konnte.

„Ich hatte euch nicht geschrieben, ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen, denn ihr hättet sowieso nichts unternehmen können. Während einer Zaubertränke Stunde ist ein Trank missglückt und seither leiden Granger und ich unter dem Zauber Magus adaesiona..."

Er hatte weiter sprechen wollen, doch sofort bemerkte er wie Lucius und Narzissa sich Blicke zuwarfen und er stoppte. Er beobachtete seine Eltern genau und er bemerkte sofort, dass sie mehr wussten, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Madame Pomfrey hat uns heute Nahe gelegt, dass ich mit euch sprechen solle … wieso hat sie mir das Nahe gelegt?"

Das Schweigen war erdrückend und Beide – Hermione und Draco – dachten eine ganze Weile sie würden keine Antwort mehr erhalten, ehe Narzissa anfing zu erzählen.

„Es war in Lucius letztem Schuljahr. Da gab es ebenfalls ein kleines Missgeschick. Es war jedoch ein eigentlich geplanter Trank – Lucius hatte eine sehr talentierte Hexe in seinem Jahrgang, die versucht hatte neue Tränke zu entwickeln. Bei einem ihrer Versuche verkalkulierte sie sich jedoch und der Trank war nicht zu bändigen. Lucius hat mir davon berichtet, wie es zwei seiner Mitschüler – ebenfalls Slytherins – aneinander gebunden hatte. Damals mussten viele Maßnahmen vorgenommen werden, damit es für Beide möglich war weiterhin zum Unterricht zu gehen und ihr tägliches Leben zu führen. Sie waren auch vorher schon unzertrennlich, aber es war als würde dieser Zauber sie nur noch mehr miteinander verbinden."

Als Narzissa ihre Geschichte beendete, atmete Draco tief aus. Ihn hatte lange Zeit das Gefühl beschlichen, dass Madame Pomfrey seine Eltern gemeint hatte. Er hatte es sich nicht ausmalen wollen … er hätte seine Eltern plötzlich in einem neuem Licht gesehen.

„Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, sie haben geheiratet ...", sagte Hermione dann plötzlich und ihre Stimme zitterte regelrecht. Sie war unsicher den Malfoys gegenüber. Sie war in ihrem Haus, sie saß nahe bei ihrem Sohn und sie wussten nun, dass sie fürs erste unzertrennlich waren. Sie fühlte sich leicht eingeschüchtert, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte.

„Ja das haben sie.", entgegnete Lucius kühl und musterte die Brünette kurz, ehe seine Augen sich wieder auf Draco hefteten.

„Ich nehme an sie brauen den Gegentrank?"

„Ja das tun sie Vater, aber Professor Montgomery ist sich nicht ganz sicher wie lange es noch dauern wird."

„Ich hoffe deine schulischen Leistungen leiden nicht darunter.", ermahnte der ältere Mann seinen Sohn, was dazu führte, dass Draco sich gerader hinsetzte. Er schüttelte zügig seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir hatten zwar gestern einen Zwischenfall, weswegen wir heute entschuldigt sind. Die Leistung hält sich trotz allem stabil Sir."

Hermione blickte zu Draco herüber und ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer an. Sie sah und hörte wie die Drei miteinander umgingen und auch wenn der Ton etwas rauer, deutlich kühler und so viel Distanz zwischen ihnen war, vermisste sie es. Sie vermisste es so mit ihren Eltern zusammen zu sitzen. Sie bemerkte wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisste und wie sehr sie sie noch immer brauchte. Ihre Brust schnürte sich regelrecht zusammen und ihre Augen füllten sich unkontrollierbar mit Tränen.

Als hätte er es gespürt, blickte Draco zu ihr herüber und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, atmete Hermione tief aus. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie hatte bestimmt nicht erwartet, dass Draco ihre Hand nahm und diese drückte wenn seine Eltern dabei waren. Er tat es dennoch.

„Willst du darüber sprechen?", fragte er so leise er konnte, damit seine Eltern es nicht unbedingt hörten. Sie schüttelte lediglich leicht ihren Kopf und er nickte kurz. Er würde sie nicht zwingen schon gar nicht hier. Er ließ aber ihre Hand nicht los. Im Gegenteil er drückte sie etwas fester und lächelte leicht, als er spürte wie sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte.

„Ich will nicht neugierig sein, denn ich habe dir immer beigebracht das Neugier keine Tugend ist, aber … dürfte ich erfahren ob du seit neustem eine neue Freundin hast?", fragte Narzissa nun wenig subtil. Sie blickte dabei auf die verschränkten Finger der beiden jungen Menschen auf dem Sessel schräg gegenüber. Sie hatte ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen und wartete auf eine Antwort, während ihr Mann nach dem Whiskey Glas gegriffen hatte und den Rest der Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen hinunterkippte.

„Wenn du auf Granger anspielst Mutter, dann liegst du damit falsch. Wir sind lediglich magisch aneinander gebunden."

Er ließ ihre Hand noch immer nicht los, weswegen sich der Verdacht bei seiner Mutter trotz seiner Worte verhärtete. Sie blickte das Mädchen lange an … sie musterte sie ganz offenkundig und verzog dabei keine Miene, während Lucius sich noch ein Glas einschenkte. Es war als könnte er diese Neuigkeiten nicht auf leeren Magen vertragen.

„Miss Granger, richtig. Ich erinnere mich. Mir war der Name für eine Sekunde entfallen, auch wenn das Gesicht einem so bekannt vor kommt.", sprach die Hausherrin dann weiter und schwenkte nun ihr Glas hin und her. Sie hatte es in die Hand genommen, da sie eine Beschäftigung für ihre Finger zu brauchen schien. Hermione beobachtete jede Handbwegung, die die Malfoys machten und sie konnte sehen, dass sie die Situation beunruhigte und nervös machte. Und es machte sie selbst nur noch nervöser.

„Ich würde dir niemals unterstellen zu lügen Mutter, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass dir ihr Name nicht entfallen ist. Du hast ihn oft genug in der Zeitung gelesen, sie häufig genug gesehen … auch hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit."

Die Luft vibrierte regelrecht, denn Draco hatte damit ein Thema angeschnitten, welches nicht wirklich einfach war.

„Wie ich sehe steht ihr euch wirklich nahe.", sagte Narzissa lediglich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dennoch sah man sowohl Lucius als auch ihr die Anspannung an. Es war für sie genauso seltsam und irritierend, was hier geschah, wie für die beiden Jugendlichen.

„Man kommt sich zwangsläufig näher, wenn man sich ein Zimmer teilt.", sprach Draco das naheliegende aus.

Die Brünette hatte natürlich bemerkt wie die Anspannung zugenommen hatte, wie die Situation langsam aber sicher gereizter wirkte und sie wollte es ändern. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis die Stimmung irgendwie etwas zu lockern, denn sie war nicht hier um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Sie waren hierher gekommen um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Ich habe mich nie bedankt ...", sagte sie schließlich und alle Drei sahen sie plötzlich an. Es war ihr unangenehm, aber nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Nun musste sie sagen, was ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Was meinen Sie Miss Granger?", fragte Lucius nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens.

„Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder meiner Meinung ist – was mir unendlich Leid tut – aber ich weiß von Harry, dass wir alle nur deswegen noch leben, weil Sie ihren Sohn … ihre Familie mehr geliebt haben, als das was …", Hermione brach ab und sah auf ihre mit Draco verschränkten Finger. „Ich kann mich niemals genug dafür bedanken, auch wenn wir nicht immer auf einer Seite standen und es auch vielleicht immer noch nicht tun."

Draco neben ihr hatte sie so durchdringend angesehen, dass sie unter seinem Blick zu zittern begann. Als er aber sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich, wusste sie, dass er ihr keinerlei böse war, dass sie dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte. Sie war sich bei seinen Eltern jedoch nicht sicher, denn die schwiegen beharrlich.

Vielleicht hatte sie eine Grenze überschritten und sie wollte sich gerade danach erkundigen, als Narzissa mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes zwei weitere Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey befüllte und zu den beiden Jugendlichen schweben ließ.

„Ich möchte auch nicht sagen, dass wir unbedingt auf der selben Seite stehen Miss Granger, aber ich denke wir verdanken ihnen und Potter auch so einiges. Es wäre angebracht darauf zu trinken."

Hermione atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie etwas falsches gesagt hatte auch wenn sie es nur gut gemeint hatte. Doch es erschien ihr, als hätte sie doch alles richtig gemacht und die Wogen zumindest etwas geglättet. Und es erschien ihr außerdem, als hätte sie allen Beteiligten bewusst gemacht, dass sie einander viel schuldig waren, aber auch viel Bediengungslos füreinander getan hatten. Auch wenn es vielleicht im ersten Moment aus Eigennutz geschehen war. Sie wusste, dass Narzissa Voldermort nur deswegen angelogen hatte, weil sie eine sichere Zukunft für ihre Familie gewollt hatte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie selbst nur deswegen für die Malfoys gesprochen hatte, weil sie es ihnen schuldig gewesen war. Erst später – Wochen nach den Anhörungen – hatte sie begonnen auch wirklich daran zu glauben, dass sich Menschen bessern konnten. Sie hatte begonnen daran zu glauben, dass auch die Malfoys sich integrieren konnten und sich anpassen würden.

Hermione ergriff ihr Glas und auch Draco neben ihr ergriff das Seine und sie stießen miteinander an, ehe sie ihre Gläser leicht erhoben. Lucius und Narzissa taten es ihnen nach, ehe sie alle einen Schluck der honiggelben Flüssigkeit nahmen,

„Da ihr entschuldigt zu sein scheint – wieso bleibt ihr nicht bis zum Abend und leistet uns auch noch Gesellschaft beim Abendessen?", fragte die Hausherrin, nachdem sie noch einen weiteren Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Granger, was sagst du?"

„Ich wäre niemals so unhöflich Nein zu sagen.", sagte Hermione ehrlich und Draco lächelte sie beinahe dankbar an. Sie konnte sehen, dass er seine Eltern vermisst hatte und sich freute mit ihnen zu Abend essen zu können. Hermione konnte sich zwar schönere Dinge vorstellen als ein Abendessen mit den Malfoys, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass es nicht viel schlimmer kommen konnte. Sie würde es schon überstehen.

„Ihr werdet mich solange entschuldigen müssen, ich habe noch einiges zu klären. Geschäftlich versteht sich."

Lucius stand von seinem Sessel auf und legte das Glas auf dem antiken Couchtisch ab, ehe er seinem Sohn und auch Hermione kurz zunickte und aus dem Salon verschwand.

„Ich werde mich auch bald in den Garten zurück ziehen – Draco du könntest deinem Gast das Haus zeigen. Ich lasse euch dann zum Abendessen rufen."

Auch Narzissa erhob sich. Anstelle einfach zu gehen, ging sie jedoch noch einmal zu den Beiden herüber und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Hermione fühlte wie ihr Herz sich wortwörtlich erwärmte. Ihr wurde ganz warm bei diesem Anblick, welcher so ungewöhnlich und unerwartet für sie war.

Narzissa bedachte sie noch mit einem langen, etwas freundlicher wirkendem Blick und ließ sie dann alleine zurück.

„Vielleicht nutzen wir die Zeit auch lieber für ein Schläfchen. Ich habe sehr schlecht in diesem Krankenflügelbett geschlafen.", gab Malfoy zu und Hermione schmunzelte.

„Was?"

„Du willst wirklich in einem Bett mit mir schlafen? In deinem Elternhaus? Ganz schön mutig Malfoy."

„Hast du Angst, dass meine Mutter reinkommt und dich erdrosselt?"

„Das nicht … ich finde es dennoch mutig. Was würden deine Eltern wohl sagen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mich in dem Fall wirklich interessieren würde. Es geht nicht anders und das müssten sie verstehen."

Hermione konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es sie ein wenig enttäuschte, dass er den zweiten Satz auch noch hervorgebracht hatte. Es wäre schöner gewesen, wenn er es nicht getan hätte, aber sie wusste es besser. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Es ging wirklich nicht anders. Auch wenn sie sich wünschte, er hätte eine andere Argumentation. Eine die weniger pragmatisch war.

„Na dann führe mich – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher ich würde mich nur verlaufen, wenn ich den Weg alleine finden sollte.

Draco lachte leise und zog sie schließlich hoch. Ihre Finger waren noch immer miteinander verschränkt, als er mit ihr aus dem Salon ging.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24:**

„Schon seltsam ...", murmelte Daphne leise vor sich hin, während sich der Klassenraum langsam füllte.

Noch vor kurzem hatten sie alle zusammen zu Mittag gegessen, danach hatten sich die Wege für einige Minuten getrennt. Einige von ihnen waren noch einmal auf ihr Zimmer gegangen um ihre Taschen umzuräumen, andere hatten noch Bücher in der Bücherei gesucht … wiederum Andere hatten ihre Zeit damit verbracht sich nach Hermione und Draco zu erkundigen. Sie zum Beispiel.

„Sie tauchen schon wieder auf. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Vom vielen Grübeln und Sorgen machen bekommst du am Ende noch Falten.", trietzte Pansy ihre Freundin und Daphne konnte nicht anders als Schmunzeln. Pansy war ausgelassener geworden und um ehrlich zu sein gefiel es Daphne gut wie sich das Mädchen entwickelt hatte. Sie hatte den schleichenden Prozess bemerkt und es unkommentiert gelassen. Vielleicht auch weil der Prozess in eine vollkommen unvorhergesehene Richtung ging und durchaus positiv wirkte. Pansy wirkte ausgeglichener, sie war offener, redete deutlich mehr mit ihren Freundinnen und was das aller Beste war – sie schien nicht mehr an Dracos Rockzipfel zu hängen wie ein kleiner Welpe. Daphne fragte sich um ehrlich zu sein, ob Hermiones kleiner Gefühlsausbrauch bei Tisch nicht etwas damit zu tun hatte. Wenn ja, dann verdankten sie ihr alle so einiges. Nicht nur Pansy hatte darunter gelitten, auch sie alle hatte es enorm starke Nerven gekostet immer wieder in die Dramen zwischen Draco und Pansy hineingezogen zu werden. Und genau das schien nachzulassen.

„Ich frage mich einfach wo sie sind, dass ist alles. Sie sahen nicht gut aus – und ich will einfach nur nicht, dass so etwas wieder passiert. Und wenn … dann sollten sie an einem Ort sein, an dem man sie auch findet."

„Du machst dir wirklich zu viel Sorgen Daph. Es wird ihnen nichts passieren. Und jetzt erzähl mir lieber etwas anderes. Etwas spannendes. Du hast mir schon lange nichts mehr erzählt.", forderte die Dunkelhaarige ihre Freundin auf und die Mädchen senkten ihre Stimmen, als die Professorin den Raum betrat.

Es war nicht so, als wäre der Unterricht nicht wichtig, aber die Privatgespräche waren es ebenso. Also teilten Beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit und unterhielten sich weiter, während sie halbherzig mitschrieben, was gesagt wurde.

„Spannend … ich kann dir nur erzählen, dass ich Weasley den Hals umdrehe, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe. Ich habe mich selten so über jemanden aufgeregt."

Daphne plusterte ihre Wangen leicht auf und das ließ Pansy grinsen. Sie kannte Daphne zwar durchaus angriffslustig, doch der Gesichtsausdruck, den Weasley ihr ins Gesicht zauberte war neu für das Slytherin Mädchen. Er war eine Mischung aus angriffslustig, wütend, irritiert und irgendwie hatte es auch etwas kindlich schnippisches. Als würde sie schmollen.

„So häufig wie du über ihn sprichst könnte man meinen, dass du ihm nicht nur den Hals umdrehen willst.", zog Pansy die Blondine auf, die ihr Gesicht ruckartig zu ihrer Sitznachbarin herumdrehte.

„Du bist will vollkommen durchgedreht."

„Und du verstehst seit neustem keinen Spaß. Oder zumindest nicht, wenn ich den Namen Weasley erwähne, huh?"

„Ich kann ihn eben nicht ausstehen."

„Nicht verwunderlich."

Daphne starrte auf das Stück Pergament vor ihr und nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, stieß sie hörbar die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„Ich habe grundsätzlich nichts gegen ihn. Auch nicht gegen Potter oder das Weasley Mädchen – Ginny – aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie … wie es so weit kommen konnte. Ich dachte, dass wir langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung waren."

„Es wird immer Rückschläge geben.", entgegnete Pansy in einer gespielt ernsten Stimme, was Daphne die Augen rollen ließ.

„Wenn du schon versuchst deinen Vater nachzuahmen Pans, dann wenigstens richtig … dazu musst du dann aber wohl einige Zigarren vorher rauchen, sonst kommt deine Stimme nicht so tief."

Beide Mädchen kicherten, dabei waren sie jedoch so laut, dass sie zur Ruhe ermahnt wurden. Danach erstarb dann auch das Gespräch. Fürs Erste.

„Das war immer ihr Rückzugsort. Ob sie noch häufig hier sitzt?"

„Glaube ich wohl kaum. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie mit Malfoy zusammen hier an einem der Tische sitzt und lernt."

Ron nickte seiner Schwester leicht zu und ließ seine Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken, weswegen er das Mädchen übersah, welches er leicht mit seiner Schulter anrempelte. Die Bücher in ihrem Arm fielen zu Boden und sofort beugte er sich vor, um sie wieder aufzusammeln.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst.", sagte er als er nach dem letzten Buch griff. Als er wieder hochkam, erkannte er erst, dass er Susan Bones angerempelt hatte. Das Mädchen schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und nahm ihm die Bücher dankend ab.

„Hast du keinen Unterricht?"

„Nicht im Moment, nein. Im Gegensatz zu Hermione und Malfoy, oder auch Daphne und Lisa – besuche ich nicht jedes Unterrichtsfach, welches Hogwarts zu bieten hat.", sagte die Rothaarige und lächelte ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler an.

„Und ihr wartet darauf, dass der Unterricht zu Ende ist? Wollt ihr noch bleiben und warten bis Hermione und Malfoy wieder da sind?", fragte sie neugierig und Ron sah sie ganz verwirrt an. Ginny und Harry traten neben ihn und blickten eben so verwirrt zu ihr herüber.

„Was meinst du mit wieder da sind? Wo sind die Beiden?"

„Ihr wisst es nicht? Naja Daphne, Lisa und Tracey wollten vorhin nach den Beiden sehen, aber sie waren nicht im Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey wusste auch nicht wohin sie gegangen sind, nur dass sie am Abend wieder da sein würden."

Susan hielt die Bücher eng an ihren Körper gepresst, so als wolle sie damit etwas Abstand – eine Art Schild – aufbauen. Sie war zwar höflich und durchaus freundlich, doch sie war auch distanziert Menschen gegenüber, mit den sie selten sprach.

Ron sah zu Harry und dann zu Ginny. Sie alle wirkten überrascht von der Neuigkeit und wussten nicht so recht was sie darauf sagen sollten. Und genau das wurde Susan bewusst, weswegen sie ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen trat.

„Nun ja wir sehen uns bestimmt noch. Ich muss mich beeilen. Die nächste Stunde beginnt gleich und ich wollte Megan noch von ihrem Unterricht abholen. Bis später – denke ich.", sagte sie schließlich und ging um die Gruppe herum. Sie ließ sie einfach in dem Gang zurück.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Ron endlich seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Sie sind einfach verschwunden … und keiner weiß wohin. Sie haben nicht einmal etwas gesagt."

„Sie schulden dir auch keine Erklärung.", sagte Ginny nur, aber auch sie wirkte irgendwie sprachlos. Aber auch besorgt.

„Vielleicht war es ja wichtig … Hermione wird uns schon noch sagen wo sie waren. Macht euch keinen Kopf.", sagte Harry deutlich optimistischer und hoffte innerlich, dass er Recht behielt.

„Was ist das für ein Zimmer?"

Hermione betrat das deutlich gemütlicher wirkende Zimmer. Es hatte den selben Boden wie Malfoys, doch es lagen zwei flauschig aussehende Teppiche darauf. Der eine Teppich – oder eher gesagt Läufer – lag direkt vor der Tür und führte geradewegs auf das Himmelbett zu und der andere Teppich lag rechts von ihnen auf dem Boden. Auf ihm stand ein kleiner Couchtisch und um ihn herum stand ein Ledersofa und zwei große Ohrensessel. Auch dieser Raum hatte einen Kamin, auf dem Sims befanden sich einige Bilderrahmen mit Fotos und auch an den Wänden hingen Bilder. Die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern waren nicht smaragdgrün sondern altrosa und waren aufgezogen und man konnte das herrliche Wetter geradezu spüren. Der Ausblick war außerdem atemberaubend. Hermione konnte es von der Tür aus sehen. Der Garten war riesig und dahinter lag Wald soweit das Auge reichte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den großen, antiken Kleiderschrank und dann auf das Himmelbett mit den altrosa Samtvorhängen und der silber-grauen Seidenbettwäsche mit altrosa Ornamenten. Es sah nicht nach einem Gästezimmer aus, aber es passte auch nicht zu Malfoy. Was für ein Zimmer war das also?

„Das war Mal das Zimmer, welches Tracey immer bewohnt hatte."

Sofort blickte Hermione zu ihm herüber und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich automatisch zusammen. Es klang irgendwie seltsam, was er da sagte. Andererseits war Hermione neugierig auf die Geschichte dahinter.

„Was bedeutet – das Zimmer, dass sie mal bewohnt hatte? Wieso hat sie hier gewohnt?"

„Ganz schön neugierig."

„Warum hast du mich sonst in das Zimmer gebracht? Du hast bestimmt einen Plan im Hinterkopf gehabt – ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass du mir davon erzählen magst … aus welchem Grund auch immer."

Malfoy lächelte leicht, ging auf ihre Argumentation aber nicht weiter ein.

„Traceys und meine Eltern sind eng miteinander befreundet. Ihre Eltern waren schon immer etwas weniger streng und haben ihr viel Freiraum gegeben. Und mit Freiraum meine ich vor allem, dass sie selten zu Hause waren. Wenn es mal wieder so weit war, dann kam sie nach ein oder zwei Tagen hierher und fragte, ob sie bleiben könne. Ihr käme das Haus so leer ohne ihre Eltern vor. Irgendwann haben Mutter und Vater ihr ein Zimmer umgestaltet und mit den Jahren hat es sich mit ihr verändert. Ich erinner mich daran wie es damals alles … pink war und auf jeder Decke und jedem Kissen Herzchen aufgedruckt waren."

Während Hermione Malfoy lauschte wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich von dem Beziehungsgeflecht unter den Slytherins … aber auch unter den anderen Schülern wusste. Nicht nur von den Schülern selbst wusste sie wenig, auch von ihren Verhältnissen zueinander wusste sie beinahe nichts. Hätte Malfoy ihr diese Geschichte nicht erzählt, sie würde wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht verstehen, was Tracey und ihn verband. Es war tatsächlich etwas geschwisterliches – so klang es zumindest.

„Wieso weiß Parkinson nichts davon?"

„Im Grunde weiß niemand davon. Tracey war es immer unangenehm, dass ihre Eltern sie allein gelassen haben, also haben wir immer geschwiegen. Wenn Pansy, Blaise oder auch Theo hier waren … dann war Tracey meist auch da, aber entweder hat sie so getan als wäre sie eben zu Besuch oder sie hat sich gar nicht erst blicken lassen. Es ist nie aufgefallen. Und ich glaube es ist ihr auch recht so."

„Arbeiten ihre Eltern immer noch so viel?"

„Ja, sie hat bis vor kurzem auch immer wieder hier geschlafen … nun ja bis es eben immer schlimmer wurde, da hat sie sich am liebsten bei sich aufgehalten und sich aus allem rausgehalten. Tracey hat – auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht offen sagt – nie wirklich Stellung bezogen und ich glaube sie möchte es auch nicht. Was verständlich ist."

Noch nie hatte Hermione so viel über Tracey Davis gehört und noch nie hatte sie so viel Respekt für sie empfunden. Es musste schwer sein, wenn man von Kindesbeinen an immer auf sich gestellt war. Es war sicherlich schön zu wissen, dass die Eltern noch da waren, aber es war bestimmt schwer sie nie um sich herum zu haben.

„Und wieso zeigst du mir ihr Zimmer?"

„Ich dachte es würde dir besser gefallen als meines. Tracey kommt nicht mehr hierher, es wurde schon lange nicht mehr genutzt … ich dachte du würdest dich wohler fühlen wenn wir hier wären. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe … ein Schläfchen wäre nicht schlecht."

Hermione konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. Ein Schläfchen wäre wirklich nicht schlecht. Sie spürte auch, dass der Schlaf trotz Schlaftrank nicht wirklich erholsam für sie gewesen war. Sie verspürte außerdem wieder dieses leichte Pochen in ihrer linken Schläfe und sie war sich sicher, dass etwas Ruhe helfen würde.

„Wenn du es nicht seltsam findest hier ein Nickerchen zu halten, dann soll es mir auch recht sein.", sagte sie schließlich und Malfoy grinste sie an, ehe er auf das große Himmelbett zu ging.

Sie hatten ihre Schuhe schnell abgestreift und waren mindestens genauso zügig unter der kühlen Seidenbettwäsche verschwunden. Sie hatten natürlich ihre Kleidung anbehalten, aber im Bett liegend lockerten beide die Krawatten in ihren jeweiligen Hausfarben ehe sie diese abnahmen und bei Seite legten.

„Na dann schlaf gut Granger."

„Du auch.", lächelte die Brünette, ehe sie die Decke enger um sich schlang und ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Kissen vergrub.

Es war irgendwie doch seltsam in dem Bett zu liegen, in dem Tracey Davis Jahre lang geschlafen hatte, aber sie fand es irgendwie auch nett, dass er an sie gedacht hatte. Er hatte wahrgenommen wie unwohl sie sich in seinem Zimmer gefühlt hatte. Etwas in ihr war aber auch unsicher – der Gedanke, dass er sie nicht in seinem Zimmer haben wollte, ließ sich einfach nicht vollkommen abschütteln. Und dieser Gedanke verletzte sie enorm und sie wusste nicht wieso.

„Wir nehmen eine Abkürzung."

„Ich kenne deine Abkürzungen Theo, am Ende sind wir zwanzig Minuten zu spät anstelle pünktlich zu sein."

„Ach halt die Klappe Blaise.", murrte Theo nur und sofort spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die er am liebsten abschütteln wollte, doch er tat es nicht.

„Hey Mann, was ist los? Du bist wirklich mies gelaunt, oder?"

„Ach … es ist nichts. Lass uns weiter gehen."

Blaise merkte natürlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber er wusste einfach nicht was. Er konnte sich keinen Reim drauf machen aber er wollte seinen Freund auch nicht nerven. Theo bog gerade um die Ecke und er tat es ihm gleich und da lief er auch schon direkt in ihn hinein.

„Sag mal … warum bleibst du steh …", und da stoppte er dann auch, denn er sah warum Theo gebremst hatte. Vor ihnen in einem kleinen verlassenem Gang standen Lisa und Terry. Nun ja sie waren eher aneinander gepresst und Terry hatte seine Zunge in ihrem Hals, aber sie standen definitiv da und Theo war ruckartig stehen geblieben. Blaise war laut gewesen und auch Theo war nicht gerade leise und dennoch waren die Beiden vollkommen in ihrer eigenen Welt. Terry hatte seine Hände über ihre Seiten gleiten lassen und das Mädchen drückte sich enger an ihn. Blaise bemerkte natürlich, wie Theo seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, ehe er sich von dem Anblick losreißen konnte. Er drehte sich sofort wieder herum und verschwand. Er ließ einen verdutzten Blaise zurück, der aber langsam zu begreifen begann …

„Trace, kann ich dich eben sprechen?"

Theos Stimme zitterte regelrecht, weswegen Tracey ihn sofort mit fragendem, aber auch besorgtem Blick ansah. Sie hatte eigentlich jetzt Unterricht, aber die Art und Weise wie Theo sie angesprochen hatte, bereitete ihr Sorgen, weswegen das Mädchen lediglich nickte und sich von ihrem Platz erhob. Der Unterricht hatte noch nicht begonnen, denn Montgomery ließ sich wie immer etwas Zeit und somit hatten sie noch etwas Luft.

„Falls wir nicht wieder da sind, wenn er rein kommt … entschuldigst du mich bitte?", fragte Tracey an Daphne gerichtet und die Blondine nickte natürlich.

Tracey und Theo schlüpften noch einmal durch die Tür nach draußen und betraten einen leeren Klassenraum nebenan. Das Mädchen bewegte sich auf das Lehrerpult zu und hüpfte dann mit ein wenig Schwung hinauf.

„Also?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als Theo auf sie zukam. Sie blickte ihn gespannt an, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Er sagte nichts. Er ließ seine Hände lediglich die Außenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel hochwandern und zog sie mehr zum Rand des Pultes heran, ehe seine Lippen sich auf ihre pressten. Tracey war überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Überfall, doch sie konnte die Dringlichkeit in seinem Kuss spüren. Irgendetwas war passiert und sie merkte es an der Art wie er ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen begann und seine Hände dann auf ihrem Po platzierte nur um sie noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Die Blondine erwiderte den Kuss schließlich, ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie konnte spüren wie dringend er diese Ablenkung brauchte … sie wusste nicht wovon und weswegen, aber sie war für ihn da wenn es sein musste. Sie war immerhin seine Freundin und Freunde waren für einander da. Und wenn sie so für ihn da sein sollte, dann würde sie es eben sein.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", entschuldigte sich Harry bei seinen Freunden. Sie hatten sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Achtklässler gesetzt – natürlich nachdem sie sowohl Professor McGonagall, als auch einige der Schüler selbst gefragt hatten – und warteten darauf, dass der Unterricht für den Tag vorbei sein würde.

Ginny und Ron unterhielten sich gerade über ihre Geschwister, weswegen Harry kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sich für kurze Zeit rauszuschleichen. Er wollte seine Gedanken sortieren und dazu brauchte er Ruhe und Abstand.

Als er auf den Gang hinaustrat, atmete der Dunkelhaarige tief aus und schob seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen. Er wusste genau wieso er nicht wiedergekommen war und dennoch fühlte es sich gut an wieder die gewohnte Umgebung um sich zu haben. Es war ein Gefühl von nach Hause kommen, auch wenn die Ereignisse dem Ort die gewohnte Sicherheit, die er sonst ausgestrahlt hatte, genommen hatte.

Harry lief den Gang hinunter und sah sich dabei genau um, so als wollte er sehen wo sich etwas verändert hatte. Er wusste, dass die Reparaturarbeiten langwierig gewesen und noch immer nicht vollständig abgeschlossen waren. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie viel Arbeit in diesem Schloss gesteckt hatte. Wie viel Zeit man investiert hatte, um das Schloss wieder unterrichtstauglich zu machen.

Er ging gerade an einem Klassenzimmer vorbei aus dem Schüler strömten und er erkannte sofort, dass es seine eigentlichen Mitschüler waren. Wenn er noch hier zur Schule gehen würde. Er sah Megan und Ernie, auch Justin und Dean verließen den Raum, doch er wollte niemanden ansprechen. Er war ganz zufrieden damit, dass er einige Momente für sich hatte.

Er wollte eigentlich schon erleichtert aufatmen, weil keiner ihn bemerkt hatte, als Parkinson aus dem Raum geschossen kam und direkt in ihn hineinrannte. Harry hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn und Parkinson taumelte ein wenig, ehe sie kurzerhand nach Harrys Handgelenk griff um nicht zu fallen. Leider funktionierte es nicht, denn sie zog ihn lediglich mit sich zu Boden.

Es vergingen einige quälend lange Sekunden, ehe Harry bemerkte, dass er über Parkinson lag und ihr bewusst wurde, wen sie da eigentlich mit zu Boden gezogen hatte. Sofort schob sie ihn so barsch von sich, dass er zur Seite wegrutschte. Er stieß sich dabei seine Knie, doch mehr als ein leises Keuchen gab er nicht von sich.

Harry war deutlich schneller als Parkinson, er war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und aus einem Reflex heraus, hielt er ihr seine Hand hin. Die verdutzte Slytherin ergriff seine Hand dann auch tatsächlich und ließ sich von Harry hoch helfen.

„War meine Schuld.", murmelte das Mädchen, ehe sie ihm seine Hand schnell wieder entzog und ihre Tasche schulterte.

„Ich hätte nicht im Weg rumstehen sollen. Naja … ich hoffe du hast dir nicht weh getan."

Das Gespräch mochte freundlich wirken, doch man konnte sehen und hören wie angespannt Beide waren. Sie waren ganz steif und man sah ihnen an wie unwohl sie sich fühlten. Sie hatten nie wirklich viele Worte miteinander gewechselt und wenn, dann waren es niemals nette gewesen und nun standen sie hier und versuchten sich an etwas Small Talk. Nicht gerade einfach – für keinen von Beiden.

„Nicht wirklich. Uhm – ich werd dann auch mal weiter. Ich hab Unterricht, noch einmal … sorry Potter."

Man hörte wie schwer es ihr fiel das zu sagen. Sie gab sich aber Mühe, was Harry irritiert aber auch bewundernd fest stellte. Sie war anders geworden, und das bemerkte Harry schon daran, dass sie ihn nicht giftig anfunkelte. Er fragte sich, was die Zeit wohl alles noch mit sich bringen würde. Es war als würden die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern nachlassen, denn bisher hatte es kaum Konfrontationen gegeben. Und sie waren schon eine ganze Weile im Schloss und sie hatten alle Slytherins gesehen. Sie hatten sogar mit ihnen beim Frühstück gesessen. Nun ja den Streit mit Daphne Greengrass wollte er nicht zählen, denn er verstand wieso sie so aufgebracht war. Ron hatte die Standpauke verdient, er hatte sie immerhin auch schon von Ginny erhalten.

„Dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten Par … Pansy."

Harry wusste nicht wieso er sie beim Vornamen nannte und wieso es sich nach einem Erfolg anfühlte. Es sollte sich nicht so anfühlen oder? Es tat es aber. Es war als würden sie nach und nach die Vergangenheit zurück lassen und sich auf neue Pfade begeben. Vielleicht würde er nicht alleine auf diesen Pfaden wandern … er konnte zumindest schon einige Menschen sehen, die mit ihm gingen. Hermione zum Beispiel, auch Neville und Tracey Davis schienen diesen Weg gehen zu wollen. Vielleicht auch Daphne Greengrass. Und auch wenn es für ihn nicht ganz nachvollziehbar war – Malfoy schien diesen Weg auch eingeschlagen zu haben.

Pansy sah ihn noch lange an, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie jetzt auch zum Vornamen umschwenken sollte, doch sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln. Insofern sie Harry Potter überhaupt anlächeln konnte. Dann verschwand sie auch schon um die Ecke, und doch ging ihr die kurze Begegnung mit ihm nicht so schnell aus dem Kopf.

„Wie lange bist du wach?"

„Höchstens fünf Minuten."

„Ich glaube Madame Pomfrey hat recht – mit dem spiegeln meine ich. Es ist wirklich so, als würde der Andere automatisch mit wach werden.", murmelte der noch verschlafene Slytherin.

„Ich glaube, dass es aber nicht nur damit zu tun hat. Ich glaube es hat auch etwas mit der Nähe an sich zu tun.", erwiderte die Brünette und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie starrte den Betthimmel an, ließ dabei ihre Gedanken zu den Worten von Madame Pomfrey schweifen. Es war alles so schwer zu begreifen und zu erfassen. Es war als wüssten sie einfach nichts über die Gesamsituation und das machte es nur noch schwieriger für sie. Und auch die Geschichte von Narzissa Malfoy hatte ihr nicht weiter geholfen. Es war als stünden sie noch immer ganz am Anfang.

„Ich glaube, dass sie außerdem Recht hat damit, wenn sie sagt das der Spiegelungseffekt zunimmt je näher wir uns stehen. Im Moment verstehen wir uns gut, umso klarer kann ich deine Stimmungslage spüren. Ich weiß einfach, dass du gerade nachdenklich bist … ohne dich dabei viel ansehen zu müssen. Ich kann förmlich spüren, dass deine Gedanken rasen."

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste immerhin das er Recht hatte, denn auch sie konnte spüren wie er sich in eben diesem Moment fühlte. Es war kein Gefühl, welches sich einfach beschreiben ließ. Es war wie eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl ganz tief in ihrem Bauch, welches sie selten täuschte. Sie würde es schon beinahe als Intuition bezeichnen, jedoch mit einer Prise Wissen beigemischt. Sie wusste und spürte, dass er gerade sehr entspannt war und sich im Gegensatz zu ihr keinerlei Gedanken machen konnte oder wollte.

„Was glaubst du wie wird das hier enden?", fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein und bereute beinahe in dem selben Augenblick die Frage gestellt zu haben. Was sollte er auch sagen? Egal was er sagen würde, es würde nicht das sein was sie hören wollte. Und allein dieser Gedanke ängstigte sie. Denn sie war sich unsicher was sie eigentlich hören wollte. Oder besser gesagt, sie wollte sich nicht eingestehen was sie aus seinem Mund vernehmen wollte. Was er ihr sagen sollte. Sie wollte sich vor allem nicht eingestehen, was es bedeutete.

„In einigen Wochen endet es mit dem Gegentrank.", sagte er langsam und bedacht darauf nichts falsches zu sagen. Er konnte immerhin ihre Stimmungslage wahrnehmen. Wie verwirrt sie war – wie hin und hergerissen sie zu sein schien. Gerade jetzt konnte er es beinahe greifbar spüren.

„Und solange … möchte ich mich nicht fragen was sein könnte. Es wird sowieso ganz anders kommen als wir denken. Ist es doch jetzt schon oder? Ich dachte nämlich felsenfest, dass ich dich erdrosseln werde … und nun sieh uns an Granger."

Hermione nickte, sah aber weiter stur zum Betthimmel hoch. Es war eine viel bessere Antwort als erwartet und dennoch nicht gut genug.

„Hey ...", Malfoy legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich herum. Er sah wie ausdruckslos ihr Blick wirkte und es machte etwas unbeschreibliches mit ihm. Vor allem sorgte es aber dafür, dass er statt Worte Taten sprechen lassen wollte.

Ohne lang zu überlegen rutschte er näher zu ihr und zog ihr Gesicht näher zu seinem. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, war es als würden all ihre negativen Gedanken fortgespült werden. Sie spürte wieder einmal nur dieses Kribbeln und Prickeln in ihrem Bauch. Es war als könnte er jedes Problem, jeden Zweifel und jeden negativen Gedanken ganz einfach mit seinen Lippen von ihr nehmen können. Und dann ersetzte er es auch noch durch dieses wundervoll aufregende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren, welches sich ganz warm in ihr ausbreitete. So als würde sie an einem eisig kalten Tag eine herrlich süße, heiße Tasse Kakao trinken. Es wärmte sie komplett von innen und ließ sie wohlig aufseufzen bei dem Geschmack – bei dem Genuss.

Hermione schmiegte sich an ihn, ihre Lippen pressten sich dabei etwas enger auf seine und sie konnte ein sanftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er seine Finger in ihren Haaren vergrub. Obwohl er sich immer über ihre Haare lustig gemacht hatte, schien er sie nun umso mehr zu mögen. Immer wieder fuhren seine Finger in diese hinein, wenn sie sich näher kamen und Hermione genoss es unglaublicherweise.

Es dauerte nicht lang und er beugte sich über sie, drückte sie dabei fester in die Matratze und die Brünette teilte ihre Beine, so dass er sich zwischen diese legen konnte. Und obwohl er so eng an sie gedrückt war und er zwischen ihren Beinen lag, vertieften sie den Kuss nicht noch mehr. Er war anders, als die Küsse zuvor. Er war nicht getrieben von Lust oder Leidenschaft, von Wut oder Frustration. Irgendwie hatte dieser Kuss etwas echtes, etwas beinahe gefühlvolles.

Vielleicht war es auch genau dieser Kuss, der Hermione endlich dazu brachte sich etwas einzugestehen. Sie hatte Gefühle für Malfoy und sie konnte es nicht ändern, nicht stoppen oder rückgängig machen. Sie konnte sich auch eingestehen, dass je länger sie miteinander verbunden waren, es immer stärker wurde … und sie konnte nur erahnen wie es für sie enden würde.

Und während er sanft an ihrer Unterlippe sog, versprach sie sich etwas. Sie versprach sich, dass sie die Zeit genießen und es nicht hinterfragen würde. Sie wollte endlich leben. Sie wollte nicht so ernst sein und immer nur vernünftig sein. Sie wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren und wenn es ihr irgendwann das Herz brach, dann sollte es so sein. Aber für diesen Moment wollte sie ihn und das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen, das Erhitzen ihres Körpers und die Sehnsucht nach seinen Berührungen. Sie wollte so viel sie bekommen konnte und das ohne wenn und auch ohne aber.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25:**

Daphne zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sich Tracey wortlos neben sie setzte und ihre Sachen aus ihrer Tasche hervorholte. Theo und sie hatten den halben Unterricht versäumt, sie entschuldigten sich nicht einmal bei Professor Montgomery, als sie den Klassenraum betraten. Natürlich hatte der junge Lehrer es bemerkt und mit einem ernsten Ausdruck zur Kenntnis genommen, doch er sagte nichts. Zumindest noch nicht. Sein Unterricht musste weiter gehen. Das war seine oberste Priorität.

„Und jetzt sag mir, was so wichtig sein konnte, dass Theo dich mitten aus dem Unterricht entführt?"

„Er hat mich nicht mitten aus dem Unterricht entführt, sondern einige Minuten davor ...", korrigierte die leicht atemlose Blondine und schlug das eine Bein über das Andere, presste dabei ihre Beine fester aneinander.

Natürlich bemerkte Daphne genau diese kleine Bewegung sofort und sie ließ ihre Feder auf das Stück Pergament fallen.

„Nicht euer ernst. Trace ...", murmelte das Mädchen beinahe erschüttert und ihre Sitznachbarin rollte ihre Augen. Sie wusste selbst, dass es nicht schlau gewesen war und sie brauchte niemanden, der ihr das noch einmal bestätigte. Daphne tat es offensichtlich dennoch gerne.

„Ich weiß nicht was los war. Er wirkte aufgewühlt um ehrlich zu sein. Sonst ist er nicht so. Nie….", Tracey biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und als sie begonnen hatte zu sprechen, schossen ihr unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie entfernte sich immer mehr von dem hier und jetzt und auch das konnte Daphne deutlich sehen. Aus ihrer anfänglichen Empörung wurde immer mehr Sorge. „ … es war als wollte er einfach irgendetwas vergessen. Als brauchte er Ablenkung. Als wollte er nicht nachdenken."

Daphne kannte Theo nicht so gut wie Tracey es tat, oder Blaise oder Draco, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er selten etwas tat was jemand anderem Sorgen bereiten würde. Sein Verhalten war meist sehr einfach einzuschätzen – zumindest wenn man ihn kannte. Blaise und Draco, aber auch Tracey konnten ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Zumindest wirkte es immer so auf sie. Und wenn selbst Tracey nicht verstand, was in ihn gefahren war, dann machte sie sich natürlich Sorgen.

„Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches, dass er Ablenkung sucht Trace. Das tut ihr alle. Ist es dir noch nie aufgefallen? Es scheint eine Art Eigenschutzmaßnahme zu sein, die wir alle gemeinsam haben. Blaise tut das, Draco, Pansy, du … auch ich kann mich nicht davon frei sprechen. Wenn Theo etwas belastet, dann ist es nur verständlich, dass er sich ablenken will."

Tracey nickte nur zögerlich.

„Du machst dir eher Sorgen, weil du nicht weißt, wovon du ihn ablenken solltest?"

„Ja. Ich bin nicht seine Freundin und das weiß ich auch. Ich will es auch gar nicht sein, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen. Ich kann sehr gerne die Ablenkung für ihn sein, die er haben will … aber ich bin doch auch mehr oder? Ich bin doch nicht nur das Mädchen, welches stumm da ist und ihm die Ablenkung verschafft … ich kann ihm auch zuhören, wenn er reden wollte. Aber das zieht er nicht einmal in Betracht."

„Trace, du musst klare Grenzen setzen, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass das was er von dir verlangt nicht okay ist. Ich meine, wenn du dir benutzt vorkommst. Oder so als würde er dich auf das körperliche reduzieren und dich nicht auch als Freundin … als jemand mit einem offenen Ohr für seine Probleme sehen. Du kannst nichts erwarten, wenn du nicht darüber mit ihm sprichst."

„Wie bist du bloß eine Slytherin geworden Daph?"

Die Blondine verzog ihr Gesicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Lenk nicht ab. Das tut ihr alle immer wieder. Das kann Draco auch sehr gut. Aber du musst dich auch unschönen Dingen stellen. Für einen Augenblick hast du ihn abgelenkt, aber was ist später? Oder Morgen? Was wenn er diese Ablenkung öfter suchen wird? Kannst du wirklich guten Gewissens mitmachen oder wirst du irgendwann doch sagen, dass eine Grenze erreicht ist."

Tracey seufzte lautlos und rutschte etwas in ihrem Stuhl, so dass sie mehr in diesem hing als saß. Sie starrte ausdruckslos an die Decke und dachte über die Fragen nach, die Daphne formuliert hatte. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie nicht einmal was sie wollte. Was sie erwartete.

„Das einzige was ich wirklich weiß ist, dass ich diese Sache mit Theo nicht ewig machen kann. Ich … mag jemanden. Und wenn ich jemals eine Chance haben will, dann kann ich mich nicht an diese Sache klammern. Oder an ihr festhalten." Ihre Worte waren leise und sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich schon mehr sagte, als sie Daphne jemals hatte sagen wollen. Nur Draco wusste von ihrer Schwäche für Neville Longbottom. „Wenn ich jemals eine Chance bei ihm hab, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir aus zwei unterschiedlichen Welten kommen. Unterschiedliche Ansichten haben."

Es machte Daphne regelrecht sprachlos, was sie zu hören bekam. Tracey Davis hatte noch nie etwas dieser Art zu ihr gesagt. Sie hatte auch noch nie eine feste Beziehung mit jemandem gehabt und allgemein galt sie bei den Slytherins, als das Mädchen, welches sich emotional sehr distanziert verhielt. Pansy war schon immer liebestoll gewesen und hatte ihre Liebe zu Draco offen und – zu aller Leuts Leid – laut verkündet. Millie hatte hier und da kleine Liebschaften gehabt und auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie sowohl Jungs als auch Mädchen gern hatte. Sie war zwar nicht so wie Pansy, aber auch sie hatte sich schon des öfteren weicher gezeigt und ihre Zuneigung für jemanden offenbart, auch wenn es immer in einer Katastrophe für sie endete. Sie selbst war nicht die typische Romantikerin, aber sie hatte zwei Beziehungen hinter sich und davon wussten auch alle Slytherins. Sie hoffte und glaubte daran, dass irgendwann jemand in ihrem Leben auftauchen würde, der sie komplett von den Füßen reißen würde. Sie wollte es glauben.

Tracey hingegen war so anders und manchmal beneidete Daphne sie darum. Sie machte ihr Leben nicht von einer anderen Person abhängig. Sie war selbstbewusst und tough, sie war emanzipiert und zeigte sich auch so. Es war ihr immer egal gewesen, was Andere von ihr hielten und sie hatte auch genau so gelebt. Bisher zumindest. Bisher hatte sie niemals so gewirkt, als würde sie an irgendetwas zweifeln oder ihre Ansichten in Frage stellen. Doch so wie sie nun hier saß und ihr davon erzählte, dass sie jemanden mochte, war gar nicht Traceys Art. Es passte nicht zu ihr. Sie klang verunsichert und eingeschüchtert. Sie war doch kein Mädchen, das jemals solche Gedanken zuließ. Sie war sonst die Art von Mädchen, die jeden schnurstracks fort schicken schicken würde, der ihre Art und Weise und ihren Lebensstil kritisierte. Nun zweifelte sie selber. Nun klang sie so, als würde sie sich selbst kritisieren und beginnen über ihre Handlungen nachzudenken.

„Ich will nicht so klingen wie ein absolutes Klischee aber … niemand hat dich verdient, der dich für deine Ansichten und deine Art verurteilt Trace. Du bist du und du bist genau richtig so. Klar ich fand es war doof von dir einfach so den Anfang des Unterrichts zu verpassen, ich mag deine große Klappe nicht immer und ich finde auch … dass du manchmal sehr dramatisch bist, aber es bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht gut so wärst. Du bist eben Tracey Davis. Du bist wer du bist und du hast auch nie einen Gedanken an Andere verschwendet oder was sie denken könnten. Fang doch nicht jetzt damit an. Keine Entschuldigungen. Keine Ausflüchte. Frag ihn. Geh zu ihm und sag ihm, dass du ihn magst Trace … dann wirst du sehen ob er dich so mag oder eben nicht. Wenn er es nicht tut, verpasst er etwas. Einen Wirbelsturm, ein Feuer … eine absolute Naturgewalt."

Ein Lächeln legte sich um Traceys Lippen und sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu Daphne herum. Sie hatten mittlerweile den Unterricht komplett ausgeblendet und es schien auch niemanden zu interessieren, dass sie ein langes und detailliertes Privatgespräch führten.

„Danke Daphne Greengrass – ich sollte dir öfter mein eiskaltes Herz ausschütten, wenn ich dann solche Komplimente bekomme."

Daphne rollte ihre Augen gespielt genervt, was Tracey zum Grinsen brachte.

„Also wirst du mit ihm reden?"

„Mal sehen … eine Sache weiß ich aber … ich muss mit Theo reden. So bald wie möglich."

„Finde ich gut."

„Ich glaube das wird er nicht sagen."

Daphne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zu ihrem Schulkamerad hinüber, der mindestens genauso nachdenklich aussah wie Tracey einige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Vielleicht öffnet er sich dir auch anderweitig. Er sieht schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

„Ich glaube das überlass ich Blaise. Vielleicht ist es auch nichts, was für meine Ohren bestimmt ist."

Daphne wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie irritiert fest stellte, dass um sie herum alle ihre Sachen begannen einzupacken. Sie sah auf und nach kurzer Bedenkpause begann auch sie ihre Sachen in ihre Ledertasche zu stopfen.

„Miss Davis, Miss Greengrass und Mister Nott – ich würde sie gerne noch einen Moment sprechen.", hörte sie dann Professor Montgomery sagen und seufzte. Sie wusste, dass es das Gespräch wert war, immerhin hatte Tracey sich ihr gegenüber geöffnet, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie Gespräche mit Lehrern hasste. Vor allem, wenn diese sie belehren wollten. Als ob sie nicht wusste, dass sie hätte aufpassen sollen.

„Nun denn … auf zur Strafe.", sagte sie an Tracey gerichtet. Diese verzog ihr Gesicht nur leicht und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Lehrerpult.

„Wo sind Daph und Tracey? Und wo ist Nott?", fragte Lisa, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. Alle waren von ihrem Unterricht zurück gekehrt – selbst Harry, Ginny und Ron waren hier – doch sie konnte die drei Slytherins nirgends sehen.

„Ich denke sie werden noch immer bei Montgomery sein."

„Der soll mal nicht so übertreiben – klar kamen Nott und Tracey zu spät, aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie viel verpasst. Er kam ja selbst eine halbe Ewigkeit zu spät.", murmelte die Ravenclaw.

„Wieso kamen sie überhaupt zu spät?", fragte Neville, der sich neben Ginny gesetzt hatte. Er war noch immer etwas unsicher im Umgang mit den Slytherins, doch er taute langsam mehr und mehr auf. Langsam begannen sie alle mehr miteinander zu sprechen und es war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Natürlich war es immer noch sehr weit davon entfernt perfekt zu sein.

„Das fragst du wirklich?", gluckste Zabini und als Neville ihn fragend aber auch irritiert ansah, verzog der Slytherin sein Gesicht.

„Longbottom du bist zu naiv, aber wenn du richtig drauf geachtet hättest – hättest du gesehen wie zerknittert ihr Rock und wie durcheinander ihre Haare waren."

„Was du also sagen willst – sie kamen zu spät, weil sie irgendwo rumgemacht haben?", fragte Hannah und setzte sich nun etwas auf. Megan neben ihr runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu, dass Hannah ein solches Interesse dafür zeigte.

„Volltreffer. Sie waren wohl auch nicht die Einzigen, die sich vor dem Unterricht noch etwas vergnügt haben.", grinste er schließlich und sein Blick glitt zu Lisa und Terry, die zwar nicht nebeneinander saßen, aber doch nah genug bei einander waren. Es fiel natürlich auf und sofort färbten sich Lisas Wangen schon beinahe dunkelrot und Terry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Zabini hätte es niemals öffentlich gemacht und es alle so wissen lassen – vor allem nicht bei Menschen, die er kaum kannte – aber er wusste, dass es Theo etwas ausmachte. Er wusste, dass Lisa der Grund für sein Verhalten gewesen war und irgendwie wollte er sie dafür strafen. Und wenn es auch nur durch das Öffentlichmachen ihres Verhältnisses war. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn es änderte nichts.

„Hier ist ja ganz schön was los.", kommentierte Ginny nur, die bemerkt hatte wie Neville sich etwas verwirrt zurück lehnte. Es war als wäre ihm all das zu viel. Als wollte er gar nicht so viel wissen.

„Oh ja – ihr verpasst den ganzen Spaß.", bestätigte Dean leicht lachend, schüttelte aber den Kopf dabei um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es nicht immer Spaß war. Es konnte anstrengend sein und schwierig. Solche Momente waren die Besseren, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich gut waren.

„Ich finde es um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt nicht spaßig.", murmelte Megan.

„Ich auch nicht. Weiß nicht was du sagen willst, aber ich finde jeder sollte selbst wissen was er tut und wir sollten aufhören darüber zu urteilen und hier Klatsch und Tratsch zu verbreiten. Was immer zwischen Tracey und Theodore ist – ist ihre Sache. Das Gleiche gilt für Terry und Lisa wie ich finde. Und du Zabini – du solltest dir mal überlegen ob es wirklich nötig war hier das Neuste zu verbreiten ohne zu wissen, ob es überhaupt wer wissen soll."

Susan hatte mit einem festen Ton gesprochen, war dabei nie abfällig oder bösartig geworden. Sie war auch nicht der Typ dafür. Aber sie hatte genau wie Megan nicht das Gefühl, dass es alles so spaßig war.

„Und wie ihr seht, haben wir auch sehr häufig Meinungsverschiedenheiten.", fügte Seamus hinzu.

„Oh ja. Leider viel zu häufig … und ganz ganz häufig sind Hermione und Draco das Thema.", gestand Hannah und für einen Augenblick sah Seamus zu ihr herüber und lächelte ihr leicht zu. Es war nicht selbstverständlich in dieser Gruppe, dass jemand einem zustimmte.

„Klingt nach einer schlechten Soap."

„Was zum Henker ist eine Soap?", fragte Parkinson irritiert und starrte Harry dabei unverwandt an. Es erstaunte die Meisten, wie sie ihn ansah. Sie war immerhin wirklich neugierig und in ihrem Blick und auch in ihrem Ton schwang kein einziger Funke von Abfälligkeit mit. Es verwirrte die Anwesenden. Es verwirrte auch Harry, doch irgendwie freute es ihn auch.

„Oh das ist eine verdammt lange Geschichte …"

„Gut das wir Zeit haben.", erwiderte sie und tatsächlich entlockte es Harry ein leises Glucksen und da begann er, mit etwas Hilfe, zu erklären was Soap Operas waren.

„Er hätte uns wirklich nicht gleich drei Wochen geben müssen.", murrte Daphne leise vor sich hin.

„Wir können froh sein, dass es nur drei Wochen geworden sind … er war wirklich wütend. Ich glaube er denkt keiner hat Respekt vor ihm, weil er noch so jung ist.", erwiderte Tracey trocken. Sie fügte nicht hinzu, dass sie manchmal das selbe Gefühl hatte. Sie konnte sich davon auch nicht freisprechen, denn häufig sah sie ihn einfach nicht als Lehrer. Er war ihrer Meinung nach nicht präsent genug und schaffte es nicht eine Klasse unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vor allem wenn so viele Jahre Streitigkeiten hinter ihnen lagen und die Diskussionen und Spannungen überhand nahmen.

Tracey, Daphne und Theodore waren auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und während die Mädchen einige Worte wechselten, schwieg Theo beharrlich. Es fiel auf, doch was sollte man dazu schon sagen?

Erst als Theo auf dem Weg stehen blieb, blieben die Mädchen ebenfalls stehen. Tracey drehte sich zu Theo herum und sah ihn mit besorgtem, aber auch ernstem Blick an.

„Willst du reden?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer ewig langen Pause.

Theo nickte lediglich und Daphne räusperte sich leise, verabschiedete sich von ihren Hauskameraden und ließ sie in dem Gang zurück. Sie wusste, dass wenn er reden wollte, er nur mit Tracey sprechen würde. Es war in Ordnung. Sie würde nicht stören. Vor allem da sie wusste, wie sehr Tracey sich um Theo sorgte.

Theo wartete bis ihre Schritte verhallt waren und er sicher sein konnte, dass Daphne nicht zurück kehren würde, ehe er sich nervös durch die Haare strich.

„Es … ist meine Schuld. Ich wollte nicht das du Ärger bekommst. Ich …"

Tracey war umso besorgter, je mehr er stammelte. Und er stammelte viel. Er war verwirrt und er hatte nichts von dem Theo, den sie so gut kannte. Es ängstigte sie schon fast.

„Hey, ich bin mitgegangen. Du kannst dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben. Ich hätte jederzeit gehen können. Ich hab es aber nicht getan."

„Du hättest es tun sollen ..."

„Theo, worum geht es hier? Warum bist du so?"

Tracey ging auf ihn zu und je näher sie kam, umso mehr mied er den direkten Augenkontakt. Er blickte zu Boden, zur Seite oder sogar zur Decke. Er konnte ihr nur nicht in die Augen sehen. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Und das zerriss Tracey innerlich, denn sie hatte gehofft sie wären ehrlicher und offener zu einander. Sie hatte gehofft sie könnte etwas bei ihm bewirken … etwas entlocken und ihm vielleicht behilflich sein.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen.", sagte sie schließlich und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie war enttäuscht von diesem Gespräch. Von Theo. Von der Freundschaft, die vielleicht gar keine war, wenn sie nicht einmal so etwas aushielt.

„ich will nicht drüber reden. So wie du nicht über die Sache mit Draco reden willst."

„Was hat Draco damit zu tun?"

Ihre Stimme wurde etwas heller, höher … beinahe schriller. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Nichts – so wie mein Verhalten nichts damit zu tun hat. Es ist alles einfach nichts verstehst du? Es wird auch nie etwas sein."

Tracey weitete ihre Augen. Er war immer lauter geworden. Er hatte sie beinahe angeschrien. Es war als würde ihm mehr auf der Seele brennen, als sie geahnt hatte. Und irgendwie versuchte er ihr auch zwischen den Zeilen mitzuteilen, was sein Problem war ohne es offen auszusprechen. Das Problem war, sie verstand kein Wort.

„Ich weiß nicht worum es geht Theo, ich kann nur spekulieren und genau das will ich nicht, aber ich weiß eine Sache genau. Es ist nicht nichts. Und … sag niemals nie. Egal worum es geht, du weißt es nicht bevor du es nicht probiert hast."

Theo presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hasste dieses Gespräch jetzt schon. Er hasste es, wenn er Gefühle zulassen sollte … sie zeigen sollte. Auch wenn es Tracey war, war es ihm zuwider.

„ich bin da für dich, egal was ist. Ich will deine Freundin sein und dir zuhören … hörst du Theo? Zuhören. Nicht ablenken. Ich kann … das nicht.", murmelte Tracey schließlich und sprach damit das Thema an vor dem sie so enorme Angst hatte.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Das … sieh mich doch nicht so an Theo. Es ist eben nicht gut was wir tun. Wir können nicht ein Leben lang so weiter machen. Ich will vielleicht auch mehr als … dein Betthäschen sein.", zischte Tracey schließlich und da veränderte sich Theos Blick. Erst war er traurig gewesen, dann beleidigt und schließlich waren seine Augen ganz ausdruckslos und kalt geworden.

„Wer wird dir schon mehr geben Davis?"

„Jetzt werd nicht verletzend Theo. Ich meine es gut ..."

„Bestimmt. Aber gut meinen und es gut machen sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Ich werds eh nicht vermissen. Ist nicht so als könnte ich dich nicht ersetzen."

Tracey spürte den Stich, den ihr dieser Satz versetzte, doch sie versuchte so gefasst wie es nur möglich war zu bleiben.

„Du sagst das weil du enttäuscht bist...", sagte sie ruhig, doch er lachte trocken.

„Jeder und jede ist ersetzbar Davis. Auch du. Und um ehrlich zu sein … du warst wirklich nur eine Ablenkung, nur der Ersatz für das was ich eigentlich will."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie wusste nicht wieso. Sie brannten heiß in ihren Augen und sie merkte wie ihr ein klägliches Wimmern entfleuchte. Für einen Moment sah sie wie er es bereute. Sie konnte dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, die Traurigkeit und die Reue, doch er schwenkte schnell wieder um und der Theo, den sie kannte und mochte war wieder verschwunden. Und damit verschwand auch sie. Sie rannte. Sie rannte als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie rannte und weinte und schluchzte und noch immer wusste sie nicht genau warum. Ob sie nun weinte weil sie ein Ersatz war, oder weil er sich so kühl ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte, oder weil sie wusste, dass eine lange Freundschaft mit diesem Streit in die Brüche ging.

Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, als er über ihre Seiten strich. Seine Fingerkuppen berührten ihre Haut kaum. Es war als würde er mit einer Feder ihre Haut streifen und ihr damit eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagen. Ihr Körper wurde ganz warm unter seinem, ihre Lippen brannten weil er sie so intensiv küsste. Es war als wüsste er genau, was er tun musste, um in ihr die Lust nach mehr zu entfachen. Es war als wüsste er genau, was sie brauchte um alles und jeden um sich herum zu vergessen. Er wusste, wie er ihre Gedanken auslöschen und von neuem starten konnte. Und nur er gab vor in welche Richtung diese neuen Gedanken gingen.

Hermiones Finger waren unter sein Hemd geglitten. Sie hatte an ihm gerupft, bis sie es aus seiner Hose hatte ziehen können. Nun hatte sie die Freiheit ihre Finger über seinen Rücken wandern lassen zu können. Sie spürte sofort, wie er unter ihren Berührungen erzitterte und es bereitete ihr eine enorme Freude zu wissen, dass sie dazu imstande war. Nicht nur er konnte in ihr ein Feuer entfachen. Auch sie konnte zur Brandstifterin werden und es in ihm brennen lassen, wenn sie es wollte.

Und wie sie es wollte.

Die Brünette musste den Kuss lösen, als seine Finger über ihre Schenkel strichen. Seine Finger waren über ihre Hüfte gefahren und dann über die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel. Seine Fingerkuppen fuhren immer wieder an der Außenseite ihres Beines hinab, während sie quälend langsam an der Innenseite hochfuhren und ihr ein wohliges, aber auch irgendwie ungeduldiges Seufzen entlockten. Sie rollte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und ließ sich das Streicheln gefallen, während er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals presste. Er küsste, saugte und leckte über die Haut und glitt dabei hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Ihre Bluse war mittlerweile leicht derangiert und die obersten zwei Knöpfe waren geöffnet, was ihm einen leichteren Zugang zu ihrer Schulter verschaffte, die er mit seiner Zunge nach strich und sie zum erschaudern brachte. Ihre Zähne vergruben sich in ihrer Unterlippe, als seine Finger unter ihren Rock glitten und den Saum ihres Slips nachfuhren. Sie hob beinahe automatisch ihr Becken etwas an und der Slytherin ließ seine Hände zu ihrem Po gleiten und presste ihren Körper enger an sich, während seine Lippen langsam wieder über ihren Hals hoch wanderten.

Er hielt kurz über ihren Lippen inne, er sah sie an und wartete, dass auch sie ihre Augen öffnete um ihn anzusehen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, doch dann öffnete sie ihre Augen um zu sehen, worauf er wartete.

Es war beinahe als könnten sie stumm miteinander kommunizieren, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Aber nur beinahe. Sie wusste was er wollte und sie sagte ihm mit ihrem Blick was sie wollte und doch … schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf. Wieder seufzte sie leise. Enttäuscht. Schon beinahe frustriert.

„Wieso quälst du mich so?", flüsterte sie leise, als sie mehrfach vergebens versucht hatte seine Lippen mit ihren einzufangen.

„Weil es dann umso spaßiger wird."

„Ist es das was es für dich ist? Ein Spaß, den du hinauszögerst?"

Sie wusste, dass es eine dumme Frage war und sie wollte sie am liebsten zurücknehmen. Sie konnte es nur nicht mehr.

„Das ist nicht was ich meine. Je mehr du es willst, je sicherer du dir bist, dass du mehr willst … umso besser wird es.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und presste dabei seine Lippen gegen ihr Ohrläppchen. Er zog sanft mit seinen Lippen an diesem und entlockte Hermione damit ein weiteres leises, aber wohliges Seufzen.

„Wenn ich nicht vorher sterbe...", murmelte sie dramatisch. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie noch vergehen. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Noch nie hatte sie sich so nach etwas gesehnt. Nach etwas verzehrt. Sie wollte ihn überall spüren. Seine Hände, seine Lippen … seinen Körper. Er hatte sie süchtig nach etwas gemacht, was sie noch nie gehabt hatte. Was sie nicht kannte.

„Oh das wäre zu schade. Dann würdest du nie in den Genuss davon kommen, wie ich dir langsam deinen Slip abstreife. Ich würde dich dabei nicht einmal berühren … meine Finger würden den Stoff greifen und ihn dir langsam hinab ziehen … quälend langsam."

Er flüsterte es ihr immer noch ins Ohr. Er spürte wie sie sich dabei unter ihm zu winden begann. Sie rutschte hin und her, ungeduldig und erregt.

„Und dann würde ich deinen Hals hinab küssen. Zwischen deinen Brüsten hindurch … obwohl ich sie liebend gerne mit Küssen versehen würde. Vielleicht würde ich es ja tun, meine Zunge über deine Brustwarzen gleiten lassen. Sie zwischen meinen Lippen rollen, bis sie ganz hart werden und ganz empfindlich sind. Dann würde ich weiter hinab küssen. Deinen Bauch entlang. Über deine Schenkel ...", er stoppte und hörte wie sie lautstark nach Luft schnappte.

Ihre Wangen waren ganz gerötet und er spürte wie warm ihr sein musste. Sie glühte förmlich unter ihm.

„Und ..?", fragte sie nach einer ganzen Weile, die er geschwiegen hatte. Er hatte sie angesehen und sich genau das vorgestellt, was er ihr so detailreich beschrieben hatte.

„Was würdest du dann wollen?"

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm herum, leckte sich über ihre noch leicht geschwollene Unterlippe und hoffte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Und genau da klopfte es an der Tür.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26:**

Das Klopfen war leise, aber irgendwie klang es nachdrücklich. Hermione spürte wie die Hitze bei jedem weiteren Klopfen abnahm, bis sie komplett verging. Es entlockte ihr außerdem ein weiteres frustriertes Geräusch. Nie schienen es ihnen vergönnt zu sein allein zu sein und es auch zu bleiben. Es war als würden die Menschen um sie herum riechen, wenn etwas zwischen ihnen passierte. Sie schienen es auf Merlin komm raus verhindern zu wollen.

Sie sah zu dem Platinblonden über ihr, der seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammenzog. Er bewegte sich kein Stück von ihr weg, als er ‚Herein' sagte und damit seine Mutter in den Raum ließ.

Das Schweigen war erdrückend. Es dauerte eine gewisse Weile, bis Hermione sich nicht mehr wünschte einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt zu werden. Es half ihr, den Kopf von Narzissa Malfoy weg zu drehen und so zu tun als wäre sie nicht da. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm so von der älteren Frau gesehen zu werden. Vor allem mit ihrem Sohn.

„Woher wusstest du, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Malfoy lediglich und seine Mutter räusperte sich leise, doch auch dann bewegte Malfoy sich noch nicht. Er behielt seinen Körper über Hermiones und dachte offenbar noch nicht einmal darüber nach etwas daran zu ändern. So als wäre es für ihn absolut nichts schlimmes so von seiner Mutter gesehen zu werden. Es hinterließ definitiv viele offene Fragen in Hermiones Kopf und sie würde sie ihm stellen. Sie wusste nur noch nicht wann.

„Ich habe in deinem Zimmer nachgesehen, ihr ward nicht dort und da lag es nahe, dass ihr euch hierher zurück gezogen habt. Zumindest denke ich, dass es nahe lag."

Sie klang ganz sachlich und neutral, doch Hermione konnte förmlich ihren Blick spüren und wie er sie erzittern ließ. Es war ihr immer noch unangenehm, weswegen ihr nun Tränen des Schamgefühls in die Augen traten.

Seine Finger glitten plötzlich über ihre Seiten und er ließ seine Daumen sachte über ihre Haut gleiten. Es war eine beruhigende, beinahe tröstliche Geste, die Hermione sichtlich genoss. Sie entspannte sich etwas, wenn auch nicht viel.

„Ich wollte euch Bescheid geben, dass wir in einer Stunde essen wollen. Ich war mir unsicher, ob ihr euch nicht vorher noch frisch machen wollt. Diesem Anblick nach zu urteilen … solltet ihr das wohl tun."

Hermiones Wangen färbten sich bei ihren Worten rot und sie fühlte wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals formte. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich noch immer für so unglaublich prüde hielt, wie Malfoy es immer darstellte. Sie dachte tatsächlich, dass sie sich in der Hinsicht gebessert hatte und vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so extrem reagierte, aber diese Situation war ihr unangenehm. Vor allem wenn sie die Worte von Narzissa hörte, die etwas mahnendes aber auch abfälliges hatten. Zumindest hörte Hermione es heraus … vielleicht war es auch nur das was sie heraushören wollte. Was sie vielleicht erwartete und deswegen auch hörte.

„Wir werden pünktlich sein. Und Mutter ..." Malfoy sprach deutlich, fest und mit einem Nachdruck, der Hermione zumindest ein wenig Sicherheit gab. So wie die sanften Berührungen ihrer Haut und die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte.

Narzissa blickte ihren Sohn fragend an, sie hatte sich schon halb herumgedreht und hatte den Raum verlassen wollen, doch nun hielt sie noch einmal inne. „Solche Aussagen kannst du gerne für dich behalten. Ich schätze deine Meinung, aber sie ist in diesem Moment unangebracht. Eigentlich ist sie in diesem Fall prinzipiell unangebracht."

Narzissa zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, als ihr Sohn so mit ihr sprach, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie wartete ab ob er noch etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Du kannst ruhig gehen und Vater berichten, was du glaubst zu wissen. Aber spekuliert nicht zu viel … wir wissen Beide wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass Spekulationen und Vermutungen kompletter Unsinn sind."

Narzissa entgegnete nichts, sie verließ den Raum lediglich und ließ die Beiden allein zurück.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hermione sich langsam wieder begann zu entspannen. Es dauerte bis sie ihren Kopf wieder herumdrehen konnte um ihn anzusehen. Es dauerte außerdem bis sie in der Lage war den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken und dieses unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Brust zu vertreiben.

„Ich ..."

„Nein, sag nichts. Bitte.", flüsterte der Platinblonde über ihr und presste seine Lippen auf ihre Schläfe. Es war nicht wie die Küsse, die Berührungen, die er ihr sonst zuteil werden ließ. Es war sanfter und liebevoller. Es machte Dinge mit ihr, die sie kaum beschreiben konnte, denn mit Schmetterlingen war es nicht zu vergleichen. Auch nicht mit einer ganzen Armee von Schnatzen in ihrem Bauch wäre es getan. Es war mehr. Es war intensiver und es ließ sie auf etwas hoffen, was sie für unmöglich hielt. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen es nicht zu tun. Nicht zu hoffen und ihre Energie mit solchen Träumen zu verschwenden. Doch dann tat er immer wieder solche Dinge. Dinge, die sie zu einem kleinen, träumendem Mädchen machten.

Seine rechte Hand hatte sich langsam hoch bewegt und er umfasste nun ihr Gesicht damit. Er sah sie lange an und Hermiones Herz begann zu flattern, als wäre sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben verliebt.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bringe dich immer in solche Situationen. Mit Blaise und Theo damals und heute mit meiner Mutter.", flüsterte er sanft und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Aber ich kann mich dann einfach nicht von dir lösen. Ich kann es nicht. Ich will es auch nicht."

Allein diese Worte waren magisch und hinterließen diesen süßen Nachgeschmack. Es war als wollte er ihr damit etwas sagen, was er noch nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Vielleicht wünschte sie sich das aber auch nur.

„Lass mich es gut machen. Ich weiß wie unwohl du dich gefühlt hast. Lass mich dafür sorgen, dass du es vergisst.", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und sie schloss ihre Augen als er diese letztlich auf ihre presste. Er war diesmal um einiges stürmischer. Seine Lippen bewegten sich mit viel mehr Kraft gegen ihre und seine linke Hand griff in ihre Kniekehle und ließ ihr Bein an seiner Seite hochgleiten. Sie legte das Bein ganz um ihn – um seine Hüfte-, was ihm ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte. Sie hatten eine Stunde, raste es durch ihren Kopf, doch auch das war bald vergessen als sie spürte wie Malfoy begann an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern. Es war so, als hätte Narzissa sie nie gestört.

Natürlich spürte er sofort, wenn jemand sein Arbeitszimmer betrat. Es war nicht schwer Schritte auf dem dunklen Holz zu hören. In diesem Fall spürte er aber nicht nur die Anwesenheit einer Person, nein er spürte auch wer es war. Lucius sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und sah die große, schlanke Figur im Türrahmen. Sie lehnte gegen diesen, ihren Kopf leicht seitlich geneigt und ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet. Er mochte es, wenn sie ab und an einfach so in sein Arbeitszimmer spazierte und ihn beim Arbeiten beobachtete. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er nicht den ganzen Tag allein. Das war der große Nachteil an dem Hausarrest und dem Arbeiten von Daheim.

Lucius legte das Stück Pergament bei Seite und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück, was Narzissa als Einladung erkannte. Sie stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab und machte die wenigen Schritte zu ihm herüber. Sie bewegte sich um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich gegen diesen, als sie direkt neben ihm stand. Der Platinblonde drehte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl, um sie direkt ansehen zu können, nahm ihre Hände in seine und schenkte Narzissa eines seiner wenigen, seltenen Lächeln.

„Es gefällt mir nicht.", sagte die Frau lediglich und Lucius strich über ihre Handrücken, so als wollte er sie mit dieser Geste beruhigen. Er wusste es würde nicht gelingen, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

„Dann sag mir was dir genau missfällt."

„Diese Scharade. Ich würde ihm liebend gerne mehr sagen, aber er ist ausgerechnet an sie gebunden."

Lucius war ebenso unerfreut über den Verlauf der Dinge, doch er war um einiges realistischer und er stand der Sache nicht ganz so emotional gegenüber wie seine Frau. Er wusste, dass sie nicht aus den Gründen gegen Hermione Granger war, die manche Menschen annehmen würden. Narzissa hatte immer hinter ihm gestanden, aber nur weil sie ihn liebte. Das politische Geplänkel und die Ideologie, die sie verfolgt hatten, war für sie niemals das Wichtigste gewesen. Narzissa hatte ihre Familie an oberste Stelle gesetzt und auch wenn er einige Male in den letzten Jahren ärgerlich mit ihr geworden war – weil sie genau dies getan hatte – so bewunderte er sie nun umso mehr für ihren felsenfesten Willen. Und genau das war der Punkt, weswegen sie unglücklich mit der Situation war. Sie wollte das Beste für ihre Familie. Sie wollte ihr überleben sichern und sie hatte es auch geschafft. Sie alle verdankten Narzissa, dass sie noch immer atmeten und Lucius fand bis heute keine Worte, die jemals seinen Dank ausdrücken könnten. Hermione Granger war in ihren Augen nicht das Beste für ihren Sohn. Im Grunde genommen, war niemand das Beste für ihren Sohn und egal wie streng Lucius war und wie kritisch er sein konnte, Narzissa war umso schlimmer. Er war ihr einziges Kind und Lucius hatte schon immer den Tag gefürchtet an dem der Junge erwachsen wurde und eine ernsthafte Beziehung anfing. Lucius hatte schon immer gewusst, dass egal welches Mädchen er nach Hause brächte, sie niemals gut genug in ihren Augen wäre. Narzissa Malfoy würde immer etwas in ihr finden, was sie untauglich aussehen ließe.

„Du weißt, dass du mir nichts vormachen kannst. Es wäre ähnlich, wenn er sie nicht mitbebracht hätte sondern Pansy. Oder Daphne. Oder Tracey. Du hättest so oder so hier gestanden und wärst unzufrieden.", sagte er mit sanfter, aber doch leicht amüsierter Stimme. Er liebte seine Frau und wie sehr sie ihre Familie beschützen wollte. Es amüsierte ihn aber auch zu sehen, dass sie sich selbst etwas vormachte. Und ihm auch.

„Mag sein. Draco ist eben noch nicht fähig zu einer festen Partnerschaft Lucius. Er ist doch noch ein halbes Kind.", erwiderte die Frau und ihr Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf um ihr zu widersprechen.

„Nein ist er nicht. Der Krieg … die Geschehnisse haben ihn erwachsen werden lassen. Er wäre bereit dir eine Schwiegertochter zu finden, wenn du ihn lassen würdest."

„Aber es muss doch nicht …"

„Da allerdings stimme ich dir zu. Es müsste nicht unbedingt Hermione Granger sein. Und vielleicht endet es ja auch anders als wir vermuten."

Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte lautstark.

„Ich habe sie zusammen gesehen. Ich wollte sie nur informieren, dass wir in einer Stunde essen. Lucius … da ist etwas zwischen ihnen. Wir haben es vorhin schon so deutlich gesehen. Er hat ihre Hand gehalten. Und nun habe ich ihn über ihr gesehen. Merlin weiß was sie getan hätten, wäre ich nicht rein gegangen."

Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde Lucius nicht wütend oder aufbrausend. Es verwunderte ihn nicht einmal.

„Wieso sitzt du da und siehst so aus, als wäre es vollkommen normal für dich das zu hören?", fragte sie ihn dann nachdrücklich und Lucius erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schlang seine Arme um seine Frau. Sie waren vielleicht nicht das nach außen hin liebevollste Paar, aber wenn sie alleine waren, da zeigte Lucius durchaus seine Zuneigung zu seiner Frau.

„Weil es mir ähnlich ging. Erinner dich doch, wie es war. Ich habe die Finger nicht von dir lassen können. Und das waren vollkommen andere Zeiten.", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr und die blonde Frau schloss ihre Augen für einige, lange Augenblicke.

„Wir haben uns vorher schon gemocht Luc."

„Und ich glaube, dass Draco schon immer eine Schwäche für sie hatte."

„Was?", entfleuchte es Narzissa und sie schob ihren Gatten von sich um ihn irritiert, ja beinahe schockiert anzusehen.

„Erinnerst du dich an die ersten drei, nein sogar vier Jahre in Hogwarts? Er hat jedes Mal von dem Wundermächen gesprochen. Er hat immer wieder betont wie verschwendet ihr Potential wäre, weil sie die Tochter von Muggeln ist. Ich glaube, dass seine Obsession besser sein zu wollen als sie und der Trieb ihr das Leben schwer zu machen nicht daher kam, weil er daran geglaubt hat, dass sie minderwertig ist ..."

„Du weißt, was du da sagst oder? Das ist doch vollkommen absurd. Es bedeutet, dass er nicht daran glaubt woran du immer geglaubt hast. Wie kannst du daran zweifeln?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass er klüger ist als ich es war."

„Luc ..."

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich meine Einstellung geändert habe, du weißt, dass ich immer noch denke, dass wir ihnen überlegen sind. Sein sollten. Aber vielleicht ist es falsch so zu denken. Sie haben uns gerettet Narzissa."

Die Frau wusste, dass es eigentlich ihre Worte gewesen waren, die er hier wiederholte. Sie hatte ihm damals genau das gesagt, als sie unter Arrest gesetzt wurden. ‚Sie haben uns gerettet, Luc.'

„Alle Welt erwartet, dass wir uns ändern, damit wir irgendwann dieses Haus wieder verlassen können. Man erwartet es von allen – und unsere Kinder werden zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt und sie sollen demonstrieren, dass sie sich geändert haben. Aber haben wir das? Lucius, es sind nur wenige Monate verstrichen … du kannst doch nicht von heute auf morgen solche Dinge sagen und ich soll es dir glauben. Du hast Potter gehasst. Und Menschen wie sie ..."

„Es spielt keine Rolle Narzissa. Wir haben gehasst – ich habe gehasst. Und sieh wie weit es uns gebracht hat. Ich will mich nicht verstellen und so tun als wäre ich besser als ich bin. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich sie jemals als Gleichberechtigte ansehen kann. Es entspricht nicht meinem Weltbild. Aber es entspricht auch nicht meinem Weltbild – und deinem auch nicht – meinen Sohn für etwas zu verurteilen und ihn von mir zu schieben, was er noch nicht einmal zu wissen scheint. Denk darüber nach Narzissa. Wenn es so kommt wie wir vermuten, kannst du es ihm dann antun, dass er sich entscheiden muss?"

Narzissa schloss ihre Augen bei dem Gedanken und atmete tief durch um nicht emotional zu werden. Allein die Vorstellung ihr Sohn könnte sich für eine Fremde entscheiden und sie von sich stoßen bereitete ihr Herzschmerz. Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Brust ihres Mannes sinken.

„Wann bist du so weise geworden? Wann hattest du Zeit über so etwas nachzudenken und so … sachlich zu sein?"

„Wir sind hier seit Monaten eingesperrt. Man hat viel Zeit. Und als ich die Beiden heute gesehen habe, da verbanden sich all diese Gedanken zu einem Einzigen."

„Ich liebe unseren Sohn und ich will, dass er glücklich ist.", erwiderte Narzissa leise. Mehr zu sich als zu ihrem Mann und doch fragte er nach. „Und was bedeutet das?"

„Das wir ihnen sagen sollten, dass wir ihnen nicht alles gesagt haben. Ich ihnen nicht alles gesagt hab."

„Du hast Angst ihn weiter in ihre Arme zu treiben und ich verstehe es. Aber du solltest eine Sache nicht vergessen – es kann anders kommen. Aber wir sollten ihm nicht im Weg stehen, sondern an seiner Seite."

„Wenn ich dich so sprechen höre, denke ich doch langsam, dass du viel mehr versteckte Vaterqualitäten hast, als ich geahnt habe. Zu schade, dass wir unseren einzigen Sohn schon groß gezogen haben und du diese Qualitäten nicht weiter unter Beweis stellen kannst."

Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, was ihre Aussage mit ihm tun würde. Sie kannte ihren Mann und dennoch lachte sie leise auf, als er sie auf seinem Schreibtisch absetzte und ihr einen langen Kuss gab.

„Es ist nie zu spät, Zissa. Wir könnten es besser machen.", sagte er leise und verriegelte dann die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss ungerne. Es war als würde sich ihr ganzer Körper dagegen sträuben und dennoch entzog sie ihm ihre Lippen.

„Wir müssen aufstehen … sonst wird deine Mutter noch böse mit uns. Also mit dir. Mit mir ist sie es wohl sowieso. Egal was ich tue.", murmelte das Mädchen, wobei ihre Stimme mehrfach versagte. Sie war noch ganz atemlos.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen meiner Mutter.", flüsterte er leise und ließ seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen. Sie war sich irgendwie sicher, dass er es nicht dabei belassen würde. Sie hatte im Gefühl, dass er auch nicht aufstehen würde.

Natürlich bestätigte er ihre Vermutung und ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals gleiten. Ihr Kopf drehte sich automatisch zur Seite und ein unsicheres, zittriges Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen. Sie wollte ja standhaft bleiben und ihn von sich schieben aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.

„Du bist nicht gerne vernünftig mh?", hakte sie nach, aber ihre Stimme verriet, wie egal es ihr mittlerweile war ob sie nun pünktlich beim Essen erschienen oder nicht. Das hier war deutlich entspannender. Deutlich angenehmer.

„Ich bin schon viel zu lang vernünftig in deiner Gegenwart.", murrte er und zu ihrem Erstaunen saugte er an ihrem Hals. Sie war zu überrascht um ihn von sich zu schieben, und irgendwie musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass es ihr gefiel. Die Idee von ihm markiert zu werden war irgendwie aufregend. Jeder würde den Abdruck sehen können, denn so feste wie er an ihrer Haut saugte, musste es einfach einen Knutschfleck geben. Es war beinahe unvermeidbar.

„Was heißt das?"

„Merlin, dass du das nicht weißt."

Er sah sie wieder mit diesem verführerischem Blick an. Sie konnte sehen wie seine Augen sich dunkler verfärbten und die Lust zeigten, die er wohl in diesem Moment empfand. Aber nicht nur seine Augen zeigten ihr wie sehr er sie wollte. Sie konnte noch andere Dinge sehen und spüren, die sie darauf schließen ließen.

„Wir sollten wirklich ...", flüsterte sie und er knurrte leise. So als wolle er diese Worte einfach nicht hören. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Natürlich half es. Und als er sich nach einer ganzen Weile zurückzog, wirkte sie so, als wollte sie gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken tatsächlich aufzustehen.

„Du hast mir vorhin nicht mehr antworten können und ich finde, wir sollten Gespräche nicht einfach so in der Luft schweben lassen.", grinste er dann nach einer Weile und das Mädchen weitete ihre Augen. Sie wusste natürlich sofort worauf er hinaus wollte. Er wollte von ihr hören, was sie wollte. Was sie begehrte und sich vorstellte. Allein die Vorstellung es in Worte fassen zu müssen, versetzte sie jedoch in Panik.

„Ich ...", begann sie leise und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Schließ die Augen."

Sie wirkte im ernsten Moment ganz überrascht von der Aufforderung, doch sie tat was er ihr sagte und als sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, küsste er sie noch einmal sanft. Er zog sich jedoch viel schneller wieder zurück als ihr lieb war.

„Erzähl es mir. Sag mir was ich machen sollte. Stell dir vor wir sind alleine. Keiner kann uns stören. Du darfst dir alles wünschen … mich alles machen lassen was du dir nur vorstellen kannst.", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr und das Mädchen schnappte regelrecht nach Luft.

Sie kaute zunächst auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und er war schon kurz davor ihr diese Aufgabe zu erlassen. Er wollte sie immerhin nicht quälen. Dann sah er aber wie ihr Gesicht sich etwas veränderte und sie ruhiger wurde. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger, ihr Körper unter ihm entspannte sich etwas und er wusste, dass sie es tun würde. Er konnte sie gut genug lesen, um das zu wissen.

„Ich kann das nicht gut … glaube ich. Also hab Geduld mit mir ja?", bat sie ihn lediglich und Draco nickte auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Sie seufzte leise aus und suchte dann nach seiner Hand und führte sie dann zu ihren Lippen. Sie traute sich nur, weil sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und sie seine Reaktion nicht sehen konnte und musste. Sie presste ihre Lippen gegen seine Fingerspitzen und ließ sie dann über ihren Hals gleiten.

Natürlich war er erstaunt über diese Geste, er hatte mit Worten gerechnet. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm etwas sagen würde – vielleicht durch die Blume und auch stockend, aber das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. Und schon gar nicht wie sanft sie ihre Lippen auf seine Finger gelegt hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er begann zu glauben Hermione könnte tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfinden. Die Art und Weise wie sie ihn manchmal ansah und auch als sie damals eifersüchtig wegen Tracey geworden war, da hatte er diese Vermutungen schon gehabt. Er hatte sie aber immer bei Seite geschoben und als Unsinn abgestempelt. Doch so wie sie jetzt unter ihm lag und so zärtlich wie sie mit ihm umging, da fragte er sich doch wirklich, ob es nun Unsinn war oder nicht.

Seine Finger wurden über ihre Brust hinab geführt. Er berührte sie dabei kaum. Seine Finger glitten nur so über das Material der Bluse, bis sie ihn zu ihren Schenkeln führte. Dort spürte er ihre warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen und ihre Atmung begann wieder schneller zu werden. Er beobachtete sie, sah wie ihre Gesichtszüge sich leicht veränderten und ihr die Röte wieder ins Gesicht schoss. Ihre Zähne vergruben sich in ihren Lippen als ihre Hand die seine zwischen ihre Schenkel nach oben schob. Diesmal keuchte er überrascht auf, denn das war viel besser als alles was sie ihm hätte erzählen können.

„Draco ..."

„Ja?"

„ich weiß du hast gesagt es wird spaßiger je länger man wartet …", setzte sie an doch er unterbrach sie mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Sie war überrascht davon und ihr Herz pochte umso schneller. Sie würden hemmungslos zu spät kommen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Noch nicht.

„Ich werde dich nicht mit allem warten lassen.", flüsterte er lediglich gegen ihre Lippen und dann entfloh Hermione ein tiefes, wohliges Seufzen als seine Finger sich selbständig gemacht hatten und über ihre Mitte strichen. „Darf ich … dir etwas zeigen was besser ist als fliegen?"

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen langsam, aber als sie schließlich in seine Augen sah und sehen konnte wie er sie anschaute, da konnte sie nicht anders als nicken. Und wie froh sie war, dass sie es getan hatte, als seine Finger geschickt ihren Slip bei Seite schoben und sie ohne das störende Stück Stoff berührten. Sie wimmerte regelrecht, als er seine Finger sachte zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten ließ.

„Merlin ...", flüsterte er gegen ihren Mund, legte dabei seine Stirn an ihre. Er ließ seine Finger einige Male ganz langsam hindurch gleiten, was sie immer wieder aufkeuchen ließ. Er beobachtete sie genau, bei jeder Bewegung und Berührung und es war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels als er sehen konnte wie sie erzitterte, als er seinen Zeigefinger langsam eindringen ließ. Sie spannte ihren Unterkörper merklich an, hob dabei ihr Becken um es seiner Hand entgegen zu drücken. Es war ein Bild, welches er wohl so schnell nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis würde bekommen können. Und als sein Daumen ihren Kitzler fand, da zuckte sie so stark unter ihm zusammen, dass es ihn zum Grinsen brachte. Sie reagierte so empfindlich auf ihn und er liebte es.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte er sie dann. Seine Stimme war dunkel, erregt und er konnte es nicht verbergen.

„Unbeschreiblich...", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen und öffnete dabei ihre Augen um ihn ansehen zu können. Seine Finger begannen sich zu bewegen – der Daumen rieb an ihrem Kitzler während sein Zeigefinger sich langsam aus ihr zurück zog nur um sich wieder in sie schieben zu können. „Es ist wie … ein Feuerwerk, so warm wie ein Kaminfeuer im Winter, so prickelnd wie … Brausepulver auf der Zunge, so unbeschreiblich wie … fliegen.", wimmerte sie und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern, denn bei jedem ihrer Worte hatte er etwas an Intensität gewonnen. Nun da sie geendet hatte, ließ er einen zweiten Finger in sie gleiten, was das Mädchen laut aufstöhnen ließ. Sie bäumte sich regelrecht unter ihm auf und er konnte fühlen … wie sie sich fühlte. Wie nah sie an der Grenze sein musste. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl dafür verantwortlich zu sein.

„Dann lass mich noch etwas hinzufügen. Ich will, dass es ist, als würdest du die Sterne am Himmel berühren können."

Hermione sah ihn mit einem fragendem Blick an, doch sie verstand sofort was er vorhatte, als er an ihr hinab glitt. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, sie hatte sich sogar aufgesetzt – auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel so wie sie im Moment zitterte – doch schon hatte er sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln positioniert und ersetzte seinen Daumen mit seinen Lippen.

Das Mädchen ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen und so als hätte er es gewusst, sah sie plötzlich Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen. Ihr Körper begann unter ihm zu beben und als sie letztlich spürte wie er sie nur noch näher zu den Sternen brachte, verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper vollkommen.

Sie wimmerte und stöhnte seinen Namen, als ihre Muskeln vor Erregung zu zittern begannen und es sich tatsächlich so anfühlte, als könnte sie die Sterne berühren.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27:**

„Ihr Seid zu spät.", mahnte die Hausherrin, als Hermione und Draco das Speisezimmer betraten. Sie gingen zügig zum Tisch und ließen sich auf zwei der vielen Stühle sinken – natürlich saßen sie nebeneinander und damit Narzissa gegenüber.

„Verzeih Mutter, ich musste Hermione noch etwas zeigen.", sagte Draco mit einem leicht verschmitzten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Natürlich würde er niemals sagen, was er ihr gezeigt hatte. Es reichte, dass seine Mutter ihn mit ihr im Bett zusammen gesehen hatte. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie ahnen konnte, was die Beiden noch so getan haben könnten. Ihm war natürlich auch bewusst, dass er ihren Vornamen genutzt hatte. Vor seinen Eltern. Nicht das es ihm etwas ausmachte.

Es blieb nicht unbemerkt, denn sowohl Narzissa, als auch Lucius sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an. Hermione hingegen lächelte selig als sie an dem Glas Wasser nippte, welches schon bereit gestanden hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht vergessen, dass ein großer, dunkler Knutschfleck ihren Hals zierte, aber sie hatte versucht so gut es ging den Kragen ihrer Bluse aufzustellen, so dass es nicht so auffiel. Außerdem war er auf der rechten Seite ihres Halses und so würde Lucius ihn schon mal nicht sehen können. Immerhin saß er links von ihr. Zumindest hoffte sie das er ihn nicht sehen würde.

„Ich werde wohl besser nicht fragen, was du ihr so dringend zeigen musstest.", entgegnete die ältere Frau schließlich und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das klingt doch nach einer sehr weisen Entscheidung."

„Draco...", ermahnte sein Vater ihn, doch dieser schien in diesem Moment nicht wirklich darauf reagieren zu wollen. Er war erzogen worden seinen Eltern zu gehorchen und ihnen nicht zu widersprechen und meistens tat er dies auch aus voller Überzeugung, aber in diesem Moment übertrieben sie es doch in seinen Augen. Und er wusste auch wieso und das hielt er für absolut lächerlich. Noch nie hatte er es so gesehen, doch langsam begann er seine Augen für Neues zu öffnen. Wenn auch langsam und ohne das er es zugeben würde.

„Ich dachte wir sollten zum Essen erscheinen und nicht zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung, wo ich auf der Anklagebank sitze.", witzelte er, doch man konnte auch diesen sauren Unterton in seiner Stimme hören.

Hermione sah zu Draco herüber und schüttelte ihren Kopf kaum merklich und legte ihre Hand auf seine um ihn zu stoppen. Er sollte nichts sagen, was er am Ende bereuen würde. Diese Gesten geschahen mittlerweile von ganz alleine und es fiel den Beiden schon gar nicht mehr auf. Umso mehr fiel es allen Anderen immerzu auf.

„Ich klage dich nicht an Draco. Ich hatte nur angenommen, dass ich dir Manieren beigebracht habe – was Pünktlichkeit mit einschließt.", erwiderte Narzissa und sah ihren Sohn vielsagend an, doch dieser schüttelte noch immer den Kopf. Er schien ihr partout nicht zustimmen zu wollen.

„Ich will dich wie schon gesagt nicht Kritisieren Mutter, aber das mit den Manieren solltest du überdenken, so taktvoll wie du mit dem Gast umgehst, den ich mitgebracht habe."

„Draco bitte ...", sagte Hermione nun, der Platinblonde drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr herum und nickte nur leicht. Sie sollte sich nicht schon wieder so unwohl wegen ihm fühlen.

„Aber da wir ja friedlich essen wollen, besprechen wir das wohl an einem anderen Tag.", schloss Draco ab und sah seine Eltern erwartungsvoll an. Früher hätte er wohl klein beigegeben und alles getan was ihm gesagt wurde, doch in den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte er begriffen, dass viele ihrer Probleme darauf basierten, weil sie nicht zu ihrer Meinung standen. Er hätte schon lange den Mund aufmachen müssen und sich widersetzen sollen. Und sein Vater hätte mutig genug sein müssen um seine Familie zu beschützen. Sie hatten alle Fehler gemacht und er war es Leid sie wieder und wieder zu machen. Es war Zeit etwas zu ändern. Man musste das Rad nicht neu erfinden und alles von heute auf Morgen umkrempeln, aber er wollte es zumindest langsam angehen lassen. Wie seine Eltern es sahen … das wusste er allerdings nicht.

„Sehr vernünftig, vor allem da deine Mutter dir eigentlich noch etwas sagen wollte.", erwiderte Lucius und sah dabei zu seiner Frau herüber, sah sie regelrecht auffordernd an. Er konnte sehen wie schwer es ihr fiel, doch er empfand es als richtig es ihnen zu sagen.

Lucius Stimme war nicht so kühl wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Er wirkte deutlich aufgeschlossener und bereitwillig mit ihnen zu sprechen und es wunderte Hermione. Er hatte sie auch nicht missbilligend angesehen, als sie den Raum betreten hatte. Es fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, als sie so darüber nachdachte.

„Was willst du mir denn sagen Mutter?", fragte Draco, nachdem er sich etwas von der Suppe eingeschenkt hatte. Er hatte Hermione die Suppenkelle gereicht und wartete nun auf die Antwort seiner Mutter, die ihre Hände faltete und vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Sie wirkte nervös auf ihn und das allein machte ihn neugierig. Sie war sonst eine sehr gefasste Frau und zeigte selten so etwas wie Nervosität. Und schon gar nicht so öffentlich.

„Das euch Madame Pomfrey nicht ohne Grund zu uns geschickt hat. Poppy meinte deinen Vater und mich. Wir litten genauso unter diesem Zauber, so wie ihr auch.", erklärte sie nach einer langen Pause.

Der Schock ließ Draco seinen Löffel in die Suppe fallen, was dazu führte, dass er sowohl die Tischdecke als auch sein Hemd mit Suppe bespritzte. Nicht das es ihn wirklich interessierte. Was ihn interessierte war die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter ihn angelogen hatte.

„Du hast mich angelogen? Du hast uns vorhin gesagt es wäre jemand anderes gewesen.", spie Draco schon fast zornig hervor. Er konnte seine Gefühle kaum mehr unterdrücken. Dabei wurde er sonst nie zornig seiner Mutter gegenüber. Man könnte eigentlich sagen sie waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Nun bis jetzt, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man sich nicht belog, wenn man sich so nahe stand. Er war schockiert.

„Draco, deine Mutter hatte ihre Gründe. Und nun hat sie es überdacht", rechtfertigte Lucius seine Frau und griff über den Tisch nach Narzissas Hand. Er sah wie schlecht sie sich fühlte, auch wenn sie nach außen hin nichts davon zeigte. Er konnte es auch nach all den Jahren noch fühlen. Er verstand natürlich wieso Draco sich hintergangen und natürlich auch vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte, doch er verstand seine Frau ebenso. Er wollte ihr beistehen so gut es eben ging.

„Warum Mutter? Warum dachtest du es wäre klug es uns nicht sofort zu sagen?"

„Ich habe gedacht ..." Narzissa rang nach Worten und da begann Hermione Mitleid für die Frau zu empfinden. Sie wusste, dass egal was Narzissas Beweggründe gewesen waren sie diese kaum artikulieren konnte. Es fiel ihr schwer über Gefühle zu sprechen und das war wohl etwas was in der Familie lag. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Lucius es konnte. Und Draco … nun der war auch nicht unbedingt der Größte darin.

„Ich dachte, wenn ich dir sage, dass es dein Vater und ich waren … sind, dann siehst du es als eine Art Zukunftsvision. Das es auch für euch so enden müsste.", sprach sie schließlich und sah zu Draco herüber, der noch immer keine Gefühlsregung zeigte. Es war als hätte er seine eiskalte Maske aufgesetzt, die Hermione immer so gehasst hatte. Noch immer hasste.

„Und du willst nicht, dass es so ist."

„Ja. Ich will es nicht.", dabei drehte Narzissa ihren Kopf in Hermiones Richtung und sah sie beinahe entschuldigend an. Das überraschte sowohl Hermione als auch Draco. Der Unterschied dabei war jedoch, dass Hermione ihre Überraschung zeigte, während Draco nicht einmal die Miene verzog.

„Es liegt nicht an ihrer Herkunft. Es liegt an der Tatsache, dass es doch mein einziger Sohn ist. Objektiv betrachtet könnte ich mir wohl niemand besseren wünschen, denn sie sind klug und haben wohl eine glorreiche Zukunft vor sich. Aber ich weiß wie es zwischen mir und Lucius gewesen ist. Wie schnell es gegangen war. Und selbst nachdem der Gegentrank gebraut war, blieb noch immer dieses Gefühl zusammen zu gehören. Und diese Vorstellung macht mir … Angst. Ich will mein einziges Kind doch nicht so früh schon verlieren.", gab Narzissa zu und da sahen sich Hermione und Draco doch kurz an. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet. Sie waren mit Fragen hierher gekommen und wurden schließlich mit etwas konfrontiert über das sie nicht einmal nachgedacht hatten. Nun ja zumindest glaubte Hermione nicht, dass Draco es getan hatte.

„Mutter, ihr seid alle so vorschnell. Nicht nur du und Vater, auch Madame Pomfrey oder unsere Mitschüler. Wir kennen uns kaum. Wir waren nicht schon vorher befreundet so wie du und Vater. Du sprichst hier, als wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich morgen heirate und wir uns nur noch zu den Feiertagen sehen."

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht Mrs Malfoy. Ich meine ich verstehe es irgendwie, da sie in dieser Situation gewesen sind, aber sie können nicht ihre Erfahrungen auf uns projizieren. Wir sind andere Menschen und wir gehen einen anderen Weg. Ich habe nicht vor ihnen ihren Sohn weg zu nehmen. Wir sind eigentlich hier erschienen um die Geschichte zu hören und vielleicht etwas daraus zu lernen. Mehr nicht."

„Was meine Frau sagen möchte ist, dass sie es für eine Möglichkeit hält, dass es so kommt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich es auch. Und das sagt uns die Erfahrung. Der Zauber wirkt anziehend und verstärkend. Er spiegelt und lässt einen mitfühlen und leiden. Sie sollten sich dessen im Klaren sein Miss Granger. Und sie sollten sich im Klaren sein, was diese Effekte in ihnen auslösen. Was es für sie bedeutet, oder bedeuten könnte."

„Also was ihr uns eigentlich sagen wollt, dass egal was wir tun wir am Ende sowieso zusammen sein werden? Aber euch das nicht wirklich passt.", kommentierte Draco schließlich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich glaube du missverstehst so einiges Draco."

„Dann drück dich deutlicher aus. Ich habe genug von diesen kryptischen Reden. Was war als ihr unter dem Zauber gelitten habt? Warum seid ihr euch so sicher, dass wir genauso enden werden wie ihr? Es könnte anders kommen … könnte es doch oder nicht?", murrte der Platinblonde und Hermione neben ihm zuckte etwas zusammen. Sie wusste, dass er aufgebracht war und sie sich nicht verletzt fühlen sollte. Doch irgendwie trafen sie seine Worte mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte, denn es klang so, als könne er sich einen solchen Ausgang niemals vorstellen. Dabei hatte er sie gerade eben noch bis zu den Sternen gebracht. Hermione fühlte wie schwer ihre Schultern wurden.

Seine Hand auf ihrer konnte dabei leider auch nichts ändern, auch wenn er es gut meinte.

„Draco … es beeinflusst euch egal was wir euch sagen. Wir wollen euch euren eigenen Weg gehen lassen.", sagte Narzissa und sah ihren Sohn durchdringend an, doch dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Das will ich nicht hören. Ich will wissen, war ihr wisst. Was erwartet uns Mutter?", sagte Draco herausfordernd und da senkte Narzissa ihre Hände ergeben und sah zu ihrem Mann. Sie bat nonverbal um Unterstützung und die gab er ihr.

„Dieser Zauber lässt nie … niemals wirklich nach. Der Gegentrank neutralisiert nur die körperlichen Auswirkungen, aber ihr seid ein Leben lang verbunden. So wie deine Mutter und ich es sind. Es ändert sich nicht. Der Effekt kann sich verstärken oder abschwächen, je nachdem wie stark ihr euch zueinander gehörig fühlt, aber eure Verbindung wird niemals mehr ganz verschwinden."

„Wo hast du Tracey gelassen?", fragte Daphne als sie Theo durch die Tür kommen sah. Sie war direkt aufgesprungen, aber als sie seinen Blick sah, hielt sie inne und runzelte die Stirn.

„Weiß der Geier. Geht mich auch nichts an wo sie ist.", kommentierte der Slytherin und schritt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war schon fast an der Wendeltreppe, als ihn jemand zurück hielt.

Er spürte die Hand seines Freundes auf seinem Oberarm und er drehte sich widerwillig zu Blaise herum und wünschte sich augenblicklich er hätte es nicht getan, denn dieser sah nicht wirklich zufrieden aus. Er wirkte eher, als wolle er ihn erdolchen.

„Was ist passiert Theo? Du und Tracey seid doch Freunde, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", hakte der Dunkelhäutige nach und versuchte dabei so ruhig zu bleiben wie es ging. Es sollte nicht jeder jede Einzelheit mitbekommen auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie besonders still sein würden nur um genau das tun zu können. Die Neugier siegte meist. Und er konnte sich davon ja auch nie ganz freisprechen.

„Merlin noch mal lass mich in Ruhe Blaise. Ich will nichts hören. Ihr seid alle so groß darin mir Moralpredigten zu halten – du und Daph und ...", er stoppte und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Jeder im Raum konnte spüren, dass er unzufrieden war und wütend und das nicht unbedingt auf Tracey sondern wohl auf sich selbst. Egal was vorgefallen war, es war schlimm und das konnten alle sehen … und spüren.

Blaise ließ ihn los. Seine Hand senkte sich nur langsam als er ihn fassungslos anstarrte, denn so kannte er ihn einfach nicht. Und kaum hatte er ihn losgelassen, da drehte er sich auch schon wieder um und ging.

„Was war das denn?", hörte Blaise Millie fragen. Er bewegte sich langsam zurück zu den Anderen und legte seine Hände auf die Rückenlehne der Couch, starrte dabei in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Es war als suchte er Antworten darin, aber er wusste, dass er die nicht erhalten würde.

„Das können wir nur Tracey fragen, wenn sie wieder da ist.", murrte der Slytherin.

„Hälst du das für eine wirklich so gute Idee? Wenn er schon so reagiert hat, was ist dann wohl mit ihr? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn sie gestritten haben dieser Streit sie mindestens genauso getroffen hat wie ihn … wenn nicht schlimmer.", sagte Ginny an den Slytherin gewandt und er kam nicht drumherum ihr innerlich zuzustimmen. Tracey Davis war kein Mensch der großen Gefühlsausbrüche, doch wenn sie sich mit Freunden stritt, dann sah man es auch ihr an. Und wenn Theo schon so aufgewühlt und wütend war … wie ging es dann erst Tracey?

„Ich rede mit ihm.", hörte er plötzlich Lisa sagen und sein Blick glitt automatisch zu ihr herüber.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass es gut wäre, wenn er mit jemandem spricht."

„Und warum hältst du dich da für eine gute Wahl?", fragte er weiter und verschränkte schließlich die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er hielt es um ehrlich zu sein für eine vollkommen hirnrissige Idee, denn Lisa war doch erst der Auslöser für all die Probleme gewesen. Das konnte er ihr ja aber nicht sagen. Vor allem nicht, wenn so viele ihrer Mitschüler dabei waren.

„Weil ich keine Angst vor seinen Gefühlsausbrüchen hab. Er kann mir nichts sagen oder an den Kopf werfen, was mich verletzen könnte. Er kennt mich dafür nicht gut genug."

Blaise spürte wie Daphne zu ihm herüber blickte und für einen kurzen Moment ließ er seine Augen zu ihr herüber gleiten und sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu. Es kam auf einen Versuch an. Da waren sie sich wohl einig. Blaise ließ sich auch nur darauf ein, weil er hoffte … dass sie doch einen positiven Effekt auf ihn haben könnte. Die Chancen waren geteilt und man musste es wohl riskieren. Hirnrissig fand er die Idee dennoch.

„Gut, versuch dein Glück. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel."

Lisa atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, ehe sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob und zu der Wendeltreppe hinüber ging. Sie nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal und flitzte regelrecht nach oben und schon bald hörten sie wie sie energisch an eine Tür klopfte und dann wie diese Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen sollen.", sagte Daphne plötzlich in die Stille hinein und Blaise legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Eine ermutigende Geste, die sie brauchte und durchaus wertschätzte. Genau solche Momente zwischen den Slytherins wurden mit Argusaugen von den anderen Schülern gesehen und verinnerlicht. Es führte wohl auch dazu, dass die Slytherins sich immer mehr und mehr in die Gruppe integrierten und es deutlich besser lief als zu Beginn. Es war als zeigten sie zum ersten Mal nach außen, dass auch sie ernsthafte Freundschaften eingingen und sich sorgen konnten. Sie waren nicht so distanziert und unterkühlt, wie alle immer dachten. Sie taten immer nur sehr gerne als wäre es so.

„Du kannst dir daraus keinen Vorwurf machen. Du konntest ja nicht wissen was passieren würde. Man sollte meinen, dass zwei Menschen die eigentlich miteinander befreundet sind in der Lage wären sich miteinander zu unterhalten."

„Seh ich auch so.", sagte Ron plötzlich und Daphne sah überrascht aber immer noch leicht verstimmt zu ihm herüber. Sie fragte sich, wieso er überhaupt etwas in ihrer Gegenwart sagte. Sie hatten sich bis gerade eben ignoriert. Es hätte doch weiterhin so bleiben können.

„Man kann sich nicht für alles verantwortlich fühlen.", fügte er hinzu und Daphne funkelte ihn an. Sie konnte jetzt deutlich sehen wieso er es gesagt hatte. Er wollte sich besser fühlen. Er wollte sich damit selbst sagen, dass er auch nicht verantwortlich gewesen ist. Doch den Zahn würde sie ihm noch ziehen.

„Anstelle mir das zu sagen und so zu tun als würdest du verstehen wie ich mich fühle, sag es doch dir selber. Geht doch sowieso nur um dich. Du sagst mir das aus einem einzigen Grund, damit du es dir selbst sagen kannst. Es dir einreden kannst. Damit keiner hier denkt du wärst verantwortlich für die Tatsache das sowohl Draco als auch Hermione im Krankenflügel gelandet sind. Das ist erbärmlich Weasley. Und außerdem ist es falsch."

„Kein Streit Daph.", ermahnte Blaise sie, doch sie hatte sich wieder in Rage geredet.

„Du kannst noch so verständnisvoll tun und dich so verhalten als würde es dir Leid tun, aber es tut dir nur Leid weil Hermione in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Alles andere interessiert dich nicht einmal."

„Hör auf meinen Bruder so anzukeifen du Furie.", knurrte Ginny regelrecht und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf. Daphne tat es ihr gleich und sowohl Ron als auch Harry hatten Mühe Ginny zurück zu halten, während Blaise Daphne an ihrem Arm festhielt.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Sofort war der Streit vergessen, denn beide Mädchen blickten zum Eingang, wo sie Hermione, Draco aber auch Tracey sahen. Diese sah nicht unbedingt gut aus, aber sie wirkte nicht so angespannt wie Theo.

„Ihr seid ja wieder da.", kommentiere Ginny das Offensichtliche und Hermione zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Und ihr seid immer noch da. Ihr könnt doch nicht euer Leben einfach so unterbrechen wegen mir. Ihr müsst zurück zu euren Jobs. Ginny ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du einfach so jedes Training schwänzen kannst. Und ihr Beide … müsst ihr nicht zu eurer Ausbildung zurück?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein ...", begann Ginny dann und blickte zu ihrem Freund und dann zu ihrem Bruder herüber.

„Als wir gehört haben was los ist … und du dann auch noch ohnmächtig geworden bist, da haben wir …"

Ginny stotterte sonst nie so viel herum. Sie war eigentlich sehr schnell dabei ihre Meinung zu sagen und das auch dann wenn es unangebracht erschien. Und genau deswegen war Hermione auch so beunruhigt, denn so kannte sie Ginny einfach nicht.

„Was sie sagen will ist, wir haben uns entschieden doch wieder hierher zu kommen. Es ist alles schon geregelt. Wir haben es in eurer Abwesenheit mit Professor McGonagall abgesprochen und wir dürfen nächste Woche wieder zurück kommen. Sie freut sich sogar darüber, dass wir wieder die Schulbank drücken wollen.", beendete Harry das was Ginny angefangen hatte. Und damit ließ er eine Bombe platzen, denn nicht nur Hermione weitete ihre Augen und wirkte schockiert, alle anderen Schüler sahen sie ebenso geschockt an.

„Dieser Tag endet wohl nie.", murmelte Tracey nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie an der Gruppe vorbei ging um zu den Wendeltreppen zu gelangen. Sie hatte das Geschnatter jetzt schon satt. Und da sich jetzt alle auf die Drei stürzten und sie mit Fragen überhäuften, gelang es ihr sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Zumindest dachte sie es.

„Trace ...", stoppte Daphne sie kurz bevor sie oben ankam und umfasste dabei ihr Handgelenk.

„Nein bitte, nicht heute Daph. Ich will einfach nur in mein Bett. Mir platzt der Schädel und ich … ich brauch einfach meine Ruhe."

Tracey sah ihre Freundin nicht einmal an. Diese nickte aber und ließ sie die Treppe weiter hochgehen. Es musste wirklich schlimm gewesen sein, was zwischen ihr und Theo passiert war. Nur das Tracey im Gegensatz zu Theo nicht diese unterdrückte Wut in sich trug, sondern ihre Traurigkeit öffentlich zur Schau stellte. Es passte nicht zu ihr. Es schien ein neuer Trend unter ihnen zu sein – sie taten alle Dinge, die einfach nicht ihren Charakteren entsprachen. Das Zusammenleben konnte schwieriger sein als gedacht. Es musste immerhindarauf zurückzuführen sein, denn es hatte genau dann begonnen so kompliziert zu werden.

„Ihr habt sie unterwegs gefunden?", fragte Daphne leise an Hermione und Draco gerichtet, als sie wieder zu der Gruppe stieß.

„Ja, sie war nicht so gut drauf. Aber sie wird wieder Daph, keine Panik.", erwiderte Draco. Daphne war zuerst nicht überzeugt, dass Draco Recht behalten würde, doch als er sie lange durchdringend ansah und dabei so zuversichtlich wirkte, da schwanden die Bedenken in ihr Stück für Stück.

Gemeinsam blickten sie schließlich zu dem Rest der Gruppe herüber, die sich alle noch immer mit Harry, Ginny und Ron beschäftigten und sie ausfragten. Die Frage, wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen waren, fiel dabei wahrscheinlich hunderte Mal.

„Was hälst du davon?", fragte Draco Hermione leise, während sie auf einen der leeren Sessel zusteuerten. Beinahe automatisch zog Draco sie auf die Armlehne und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Beine über sein Schoß legte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und das Mädchen lehnte sich mehr an ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube … ich sollte da auch keine Meinung zu haben. Es ist ihre Entscheidung und sie sollten tun was sie für richtig halten, auch wenn ich es nicht unterstützen kann, wenn sie es nur für mich tun."

„Versteh ich.", murmelte er nur und sah dabei weiterhin zum Kamin.

Sie registrierten gar nicht wie sie von allen angestarrt wurden. Wie alles um sie herum still geworden war.

„Ist es dann jetzt offiziell?", hörte Draco dann aber plötzlich und sein Kopf drehte sich herum und er blickte Hannah an, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Naja sie Beide angesprochen hatte.

„Was?"

„Naja, dass ihr zusammen seid? So nah wie ihr euch jetzt seid und das ohne euch zu genieren.", kommentierte sie die Art und Weise wie Hermione schon beinahe in seinem Schoß saß. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Beiden es auch. Es war so selbstverständlich passiert, wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mehr so weit voneinander entfernten. Es gehörte dazu.

„Ihr ward also unterwegs und hattet ein Date und jetzt ist es offiziell und wir müssen nicht mehr spekulieren, huh?", neckte Blaise seinen besten Freund, der jedoch nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Da liegst du falsch. Wir waren bei meinen Eltern."

„Wieso ward ihr in Malfoy Manor?", fragte der Slytherin sichtlich verwirrt.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und fixierte Blaise mit ihrem Blick. Sie hatten Beide beschlossen noch nichts Preis zu geben, denn sie wussten selber noch nicht viel. Sie hatten das Gespräch mit Lucius und Narzissa zwar als hilfreich empfunden, doch es hatte sie auch verwirrt zurück gelassen.

„Es ist etwas, was wir noch für uns behalten wollen. Aber ihr liegt falsch wir sind nicht zusammen."

„Sieht für mich aber anders aus."

„Blaise ...", murrte Draco nur und der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir berichten euch ein anderes Mal davon. Wir sollten auch langsam zurück zum Krankenflügel oder Madame Pomfrey gibt eine Vermisstenmeldung für uns auf."

„Uh huh.", trällerte Hannah und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch Abbott?"

„Naja dafür das ihr nicht zusammen seid, fühlt ihr euch ganz schön wohl bei einander ...", begann sie und ein Stöhnen entfuhr Dracos Lippen.

„Ja und?"

„Und … dafür ziert auch ein viel zu schöner Fleck Hermiones Hals. Ganze Arbeit geleistet Malfoy ...", grinste die Blondine und Hermione spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sie wusste es machte es nur noch schlimmer, doch sie richtete den Kragen ihrer Bluse auf. Sie hatten es dennoch schon alle gesehen.

Das allerschlimmste war aber der Blick, den Ron ihr zuwarf. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihm das Herz brechen. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und das sorgte dafür, dass ihr Herz ebenso in Stücke zersprang. Sie hatte ihm niemals weh tun wollen.

„Komm wir gehen, mir ist das zu viel dummes Getratsche.", sagte Draco lediglich und als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie auf die Beine zog, grinsten einige ihrer Mitschüler wissend. Es nervte ihn. Es nervte sie mindestens genauso. Sie verstanden die Situation nicht und sie urteilten dennoch darüber. Es war kindisch.

„Dann gute Nacht ihr Beiden.", flötete Blaise ihnen noch hinterher und sowohl Seamus, als auch Hannah lachten. Manch Anderen war aber gar nicht zum Lachen zu Mute.

„Ich brauch etwas frische Luft.", brachte Ron nach einer ganzen Weilehervor und erhob sich sofort von seinem Platz und rauschte in windeseile aus dem Raum. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass sie lang genug weg waren. Begegnen wollte er ihnen nicht wirklich.

„Er wird drüber hinweg kommen."

Daphne hatte es auf eine freundliche und ehrliche Art und Weise gesagt, weswegen Ginny nichts negatives sagen konnte. Sie hatte lediglich zu ihr herüber gesehen und mit den Schultern gezuckt. Sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht mehr einschätzen, was geschehen würde und was nicht.

„Jetzt zurück zu euch … zieht ihr hier ein?", fragte Dean und brachte das Thema zurück auf Harry, Ginny und Ron.

„Ja – wir drei ziehen hier ein."

„Aber Weaselette ist doch gar nicht in unserem Jahrgang.", kommentierte Pansy und sah dabei zu der Rothaarigen herüber. Erstaunlich war, dass ihre Stimme neutral klang und nicht abfällig. Pansy gab sich wirklich Mühe offener zu sein und es gelang ihr mehr als gut. Es fiel allen auf. Aber sagen tat niemand etwas, man war zu sehr besorgt, dass man damit etwas falsches sagen könnte. Bei Pansy wusste man nie so genau.

„Aber sie hat den Großteil ihres sechsten Jahres hinter sich gebracht und Professor McGonagall hat ihr vorgeschlagen, dass sie ihr letztes Jahr hier machen könne, wenn sie einige Tests im Verlauf dieser Woche besteht. Nur um das sechste Schuljahr abzuschließen. Und da sind wir optimistisch, oder Ginny?"

„Ja, schon. Es wird schon werden.", sagte Ginny relativ teilnahmslos und sah zum Fenster heraus. Sie war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch nachsehen sollte wie es ihrem Bruder ging. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich auf das konzentrieren, was sie gefragt wurde … oder was um sie herum gesprochen wurde. Es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich. Zu viel hatte sie heute mitbekommen und gesehen, zu viel war passiert und ihr Kopf rauchte davon regelrecht. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen wie die nächsten Wochen und Monate werden würden.

„Du kannst mich nicht ewig anschweigen.", murrte Lisa und setzte sich schließlich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. Sie fixierte Theo mit ihrem Blick, der beharrlich an die Wand starrte und sie ignorierte. Seit Minuten.

„Gut wenn du weiterhin stur spielen willst bitte. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.", stöhnte die Brünette genervt und ließ sich theatralisch nach hinten fallen und sah an die Decke des Betthimmels. Manchmal wünschte sie sich es wäre alles einfacher. Doch seit Jahren schon war alles so kompliziert geworden und das mochte sie nicht.

„Gerade du.", murmelte der Slytherin vor sich hin und sofort schreckte Lisa hoch. Sie hockte auf ihren Knien, hatte ihre Hände vor sich abgestützt und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Dabei kam sie ihm verdächtig nah.

„Du sprichst ja doch. Du hast deine Zunge nicht verschluckt.", grinste die Ravenclaw und der Slytherin verzog sein Gesicht.

„Was denn, was denn, was denn? Du spielst doch den Sturen und Bockigen.", witzelte sie und bewegte sich nun direkt neben ihn.

„Also sprich mit mir. Sag mir alles … oder nur ein wenig. Mecker und schimpf wenn du willst. Alles was dir hilft.", schlug sie vor und Theo schüttelte seinen Kopf beinahe sofort.

„Ich will einfach nur das du gehst."

„Damit du dich weiterhin fertig machen kannst und du Zeit hast über unwichtiges Zeug nachzudenken? Nicht in diesem Leben. Warum lehnst du meine Hilfe so ab?"

„Merlin, verdammt noch mal … weil das alles deine Schuld ist.", brach es aus ihm hervor und Lisa starrte ihn sprachlos an. Sie war verwirrt und er konnte es ihr ansehen. Er war es auch, denn er hatte es nicht sagen wollen. Nicht zugeben wollen.

„Jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät … Ich hab dich mit … Boot gesehen. Verdammt noch mal, was hat der Bitte was ich nicht hab?"

Noch immer sah Lisa ihn absolut verwirrt an und verblieb stumm, weswegen er erst richtig loslegte.

„Ich dachte offensichtlicher kann ich es nicht mehr machen, dass ich dich gerne kennen lernen will aber du siehst es ja nicht. Und dann … dann hab ich euch gesehen und wurde so verdammt wütend. Und Tracey war da. Sie ist eben immer da. Und ich … und sie… und ich wollte eben nicht dran denken müssen."

Theo wusste selbst wie dumm es alles klang was er da so vor sich hin erzählte, aber es tat gut es los zu werden. Vor allem da er langsam aber sicher begriff, dass er es sich mit Tracey verdorben hatte. Und es war alles seine Schuld. Er hatte sie erst benutzt und sie dann von sich gestoßen. Sie hatte ihm helfen wollen. Aufrichtig helfen wollen und er war ein Idiot, der sich nicht helfen lassen wollte.

„Und sie wollte mit mir drüber reden. Sie wollte mir helfen. So wie du … und ich hab sie angeschrien und von mir gestoßen. Merlin, ich war so ein Arschloch weil ich wollte, dass sie mich in Ruhe lässt." Zu Beginn hatte er noch regelrecht getobt und dann brach er letztlich in sich zusammen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen legte Lisa eine Hand auf sein Knie und es erstaunte ihn noch mehr, dass es tatsächlich beruhigend auf ihn wirkte.

„Du wirst mit ihr sprechen – so wie du es mit mir getan hast. Sie wird dir verzeihen, egal was du gesagt hast … denn Freundschaft wirft man nicht weg. Und wenn sie es nicht tut, dann rede ich mit ihr.", sprach sie nach einer gewissen Zeit und dann strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht als sie ganz nervös wie sie war nach Worten suchte. Nach etwas, was ihm helfen könnte.

„Und du hättest es mir schon früher sagen sollen, denn ich kann keine Gedanken lesen Theo. Ich mag dich nämlich auch gerne … aber du kommst zu spät. Ich bin kein Mädchen, dass … von Junge zu Junge hüpft. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie aufrichtig und sie konnte sehen wie er die Schultern hängen ließ. Doch sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Und sie wollte fair ihm gegenüber sein … und auch Terry gegenüber. Er hatte es verdient.

„Danke."

„Immer doch. Wir sind doch Freunde, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Ja ich glaube schon."

„Dann lass ich dich jetzt allein, damit du über alles nachdenken kannst. Aber nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken, verstanden? Versuch zu schlafen und morgen früh … entschuldigst du dich bei ihr und alles wird wieder so wie vorher."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Lisa vom Bett. Sie grinste leicht, als sie Theo noch einmal freundschaftlich durchs Haar fuhr und ihm damit die Frisur ruinierte – was er ihr auch in einem amüsiert genervten Ton zu verstehen gab. Danach verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ Theo allein mit seinen Gedanken.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28:**

„Da sind sie ja.", begrüßte Madame Pomfrey Hermione und Draco, als sie den Krankenflügel betraten. Sie waren später wieder gekommen, als gedacht. Aber Madame Pomfrey hatte ihnen auch nicht mitgeteilt bis wann sie wieder da sein sollten. Sie wirkte keineswegs verärgert, weswegen sich die Beiden darum auch keine Gedanken machten. Sie kannten die Medi Hexe gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihnen schon mitteilen würde, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte.

„Haben Sie mehr in Erfahrung bringen können?", fragte sie, als die Beiden auch schon auf die Betten zu gingen, die schon für sie vorbereitet waren. Auf den Nachttischen standen auch schon einige Sachen bereit und Beide ahnten nur, dass die Nacht wenig erholsam werden würde.

„Etwas. Nicht viel genaues. Aber ich denke genug … um es etwas besser zu verstehen, oder?", antwortete Hermione und sah zu Draco herüber, der seine Hände anstarrte und lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hatte sich eben im Gemeinschaftsraum noch zusammen reißen können doch Hermione wusste, dass ihn die Sache nicht kalt ließ. Er fühlte sich wohl belogen und hintergangen – zumindest nahm sie es an, denn Madame Pomfrey hatte die Umstände hinter der Liebesgeschichte seiner Eltern gekannt. Er nicht. Hermione konnte nachvollziehen, dass es ihm nicht passte.

„Ich glaube, dass wir bei diesem Zauber alle noch am Anfang stehen. Aber vielleicht können Sie Beide uns ja helfen mehr herauszufinden. Es könnte ein großer Schritt für die Forschung sein ...", sprach die Medi Hexe schon beinahe enthusiastisch und während Hermione sie freundlich anlächelte, seufzte Draco nur lautstark. Es war ihm wohl zu viel und auch das konnte sie verstehen.

„Es war ein langer Tag für Sie, deswegen werde ich Sie gar nicht lange wach halten. Sie erhalten jetzt eine Spritze von mir und dann trinken Sie bitte diesen Trank hier.", sie zeigte den Beiden einen milchigen, hellrosa Trank, den sie in zwei Phiolen abfüllte.

„Danach sollten Sie gut und erholt schlafen können. Ich sage es Ihnen jetzt schon einmal – ich werde Sie heute Nacht zum Teil selbst beobachten und zum Teil beobachten lassen. Ich will natürlich einiges herausfinden, um gewisse Dinge anzupassen. Das Ziel ist natürlich Ihnen mit diesen Anpassungen besser helfen zu können."

Hermione hatte schon den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hochgekrempelt als sich die Spritze unter ihre Haut schob und eine klare Flüssigkeit in ihre Vene pumpte. Draco zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als das selbe bei ihm passierte und kurz darauf nahmen sie auch schon den Trank ein.

Danach zog sich Madame Pomfrey für einen Augenblick zurück, damit sie sich entkleiden konnten. Sie gab ihnen zumindest so viel Privatsphäre und Hermione war durchaus dankbar dafür. Sie schlüpfte schnell aus ihrem Rock und zog ihren BH unter der Bluse aus. Sie wollte schon so ins Bett gehen, als Draco ihr sein Hemd hinhielt. Sie sah zu ihm herüber und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich schlafe sowieso in Shorts und das Hemd ist länger und weniger eng. Vielleicht fühlst du dich darin wohler.", sagte er und Hermione lächelte ihm leicht zu. Es war lieb von ihm, auch wenn lieb wohl das am wenigsten passende Wort für ihn war.

Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, als sie sich aus ihrer Bluse schälte und dann sein Hemd überwarf. Irgendwie erschien es ihr ziemlich lächerlich aber andererseits wusste sie auch nicht, ob es so gut war, wenn sie sich so öffentlich vor ihm auszog. Sie waren hier unter Beobachtung. Vielleicht sollten sie sich da etwas mehr unter Kontrolle haben.

Aber das schien auch nur sie so zu sehen, denn Draco schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sanft ihren Nacken, was sie leise aufseufzen ließ. Sie ließ sich gegen seine Brust sinken, als seine Hände sanft über ihren Bauch streichelten.

„Ich will sie nicht zu sehr schocken, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich gesagt: in den Betten ist auch Platz für Zwei Leute, wenn man nur eng genug zusammen liegt."

Hermione grinste leicht, als er ihr diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Wir sollten sie wirklich nicht so schockieren.", stimmte Hermione zu und drehte sich schließlich in seinen Armen herum und ließ ihre Hände zu seinem Nacken gleiten. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn beinahe unschuldig an.

„Aber ich denke, dass wir morgen wieder auf unserem Zimmer schlafen können … dann können wir auch keinen mehr schockieren.", antwortete sie mindestens genauso sanft, wie er in ihr Ohr geflüstert hatte. Manchmal wunderte sie sich selber über solche Momente, denn es schien einfach nicht zu ihnen passen zu wollen. Nicht das sie sich darüber beschweren würde, denn eigentlich fand sie es schön, wenn er so sanft zu ihr war. Es brachte ihr Herz zum Rasen und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es. Sie wollte es nicht, aber sie konnte es auch nicht mehr verhindern. Es war eben so und da konnte sie es auch einfach genießen, oder?

„Außer unsere Mitschüler natürlich, denn die neigen dazu immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn man ungestört sein will. Blaise und Theo zum Beispiel.", grinste der Platinblonde und das Mädchen verzog ihr Gesicht bei dieser Erinnerung. Ihnen war wirklich nie Ruhe vergönnt. So als ob sie Störungen anzogen.

„Apropos Theo...", brachte die Brünette dann hervor und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie den Moment damit zerstörte, aber das nahm sie in Kauf. Die Sache ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe.

Sie bemerkte wie er sich etwas versteifte, denn er schien zu ahnen was kommen würde. Sie wollte es dennoch wissen, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich nicht gefiel. Sie wusste dabei nicht genau, was ihm daran nicht gefiel: Das Thema an sich oder der Themenwechsel. Aber das würde sie ihn nicht fragen.

„Meinst du … das mit Tracey und ihm wird wieder? Sie sah so unglaublich traurig aus."

Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich jemals solche Sorgen um die Slytherins machen würde, doch mittlerweile waren sie ihr tatsächlich ans Herz gewachsen – der Eine mehr und der Andere eben weniger. Und dennoch gehörten sie nun dazu und sie wollte nicht, dass es ihnen schlecht ging.

„Ich glaube das Theo ein absoluter Vollidiot ist, der gar nicht merkt, was er da manchmal kaputt macht. Aber ja ich glaube, dass es wieder wird. Tracey ist nie lange böse auf jemanden. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie die Person mag. Und ich wüsste nicht wie so jemand wie sie sonst so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Sie muss ihn irgendwie mögen. Da besteht kein Zweifel dran."

Hermione verzog ihr Gesicht leicht amüsiert.

„Du meinst – er ist also genauso wie du."

Ihr Tonfall war dabei frech und neckisch – dennoch sah Draco sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ehe er sie in Richtung ihres Bettes schob und sie regelrecht darauf drückte, ehe seine Finger ihre Seiten fanden und sie begannen zu kitzeln. Das Mädchen war so überrascht, dass sie sich gar nicht erst wehren konnte. Sie lachte und gluckste, warf den Kopf zur Seite und begann sich richtig unter ihm zu winden um seinen Fingern zu entkommen. Doch es war vergebens. Er war stärker als sie und die Gryffindor musste es einsehen. Sie schnappte nach Luft zwischen den einzelnen Lachattacken und schon bald begann ihr Bauch vor Lachen zu schmerzen und ihre Augen zu tränen. Er ließ dennoch nicht locker, zumindest nicht bis sie es schaffte immer wieder abwechselnd seinen Namen zu wimmern und zu kichern.

„Nimmst du es zurück wenn ich aufhöre?", fragte er und hielt dabei ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf fest, nur damit sie den Spieß nicht umdrehen konnte. Die Brünette konnte kaum sprechen so atemlos war sie von all dem.

„Niiiiemals.", sagte sie dann mutiger als sie wahrscheinlich in so einer Situation sein sollte und der Platinblonde knuffte sie in ihre Seite, was sie allerdings nur aufjapsen ließ.

„Ich bin also ein Vollidiot ja?"

„Manchmal...", quiekte sie und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe um nicht noch mehr zu lachen. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie einen Muskelkater vom vielen Lachen haben würde.

Draco sah auf sie herunter und ließ sie schließlich los. Er war noch immer über ihr und ihre Gesichter waren sich näher als sie sich sein sollten, wenn man bedachte, wo sie sich befanden. Madame Pomfrey könnte jederzeit zurück kommen und dann wären sie in Erklärungsnot. Doch irgendwie war es ihm auch egal, denn er wollte darauf eingehen, was Hermione gesagt hatte. Es war als müsste er es tun.

„Du meinst, wenn wir streiten?", fragte er dann etwas ernster und Hermione gelang es sich langsam zu beruhigen, so dass sie über diese Frage nachdenken konnte. Es war seltsam wie schnell sie von vollkommen ausgelassen zu ernst schwenken konnten. Auch wenn sie das Ausgelassene genossen hatte. Es war selten – um ehrlich zu sein war es vollkommen neu für sie – und es war schön gewesen. Anders eben.

„Ich meine, wenn du den Macho raushängen lässt. Oder Dinge sagst die … du nur sagst um wie einer zu wirken.", brachte sie dann nach einer ganzen Weile hervor und Draco sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Es war als würde er wirklich wissen wollen was sie dachte. So als wolle er sie tatsächlich verstehen. Ebenfalls etwas was sie nicht gewohnt war. Aber es missfiel ihr nicht. Im Gegenteil.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest."

„Ich glaube ähnliches wie Tracey von Theo."

„Vergleich uns doch nicht mit den Beiden."

„Ach ist es denn nicht zu vergleichen? Ich finde nämlich schon, dass es da Parallelen gibt."

„Nicht wirklich. Die zwei sind seit Kindertagen miteinander befreundet, und sie belasten die Freundschaft mit sehr viel Körperkontakt. Man muss ihnen wohl zu Gute halten, dass sie Beide nicht mehr voneinander wollen."

Nun war es an Hermione eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

„Und wie würdest du das beschreiben, was zwischen uns ist …", forderte sie ihn auf und damit machte sie wohl einen Fehler, denn sofort zog er sich zurück und wirkte abwesend. Beinahe distanziert.

„ich wollte nicht ...", begann sie und setzte sich ebenso auf, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob sie von sich, als sie sich an seine Seite gelehnt hatte. Hermione fühlte wie ihr ganz schlecht wurde. Sie hatte es verdorben. Sie hatte diesen ungewöhnlichen Moment mit zu vielen Worten kaputt gemacht und sie konnte die Distanz schmerzlich spüren, die sie zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte.

„Wir sollten wohl besser schlafen. Wir werden noch drüber sprechen … aber nicht mehr heute. Ich glaube ich würde am Ende nur das Falsche sagen und dann hättest du Recht – dann wäre ich auch so ein Vollidiot wie Theo."

Hermione presste ihre Lippen fest gegeneinander, als er zu seinem Bett herüber huschte. Sie sah ihn nach lange aus dem Augenwinkel an – da lag er schon eine ganze Weile unter seiner Decke. Doch so richtig schlau wurde sie aus der Situation nicht. Sie würde es wohl nie werden, denn dafür dachten sie Beide einfach viel zu verschieden. Letzten Endes legte sie sich ebenfalls hin und zog die Decke über ihren Körper.

Als sie schon beinahe eingeschlafen war, hörte sie Schritte. Es musste Madame Pomfrey sein, die sich einen Stuhl zurecht zog. Sie blendete es aus und driftete dann langsam weg. Der Tag war lang gewesen und auch wenn sie bis eben noch aufgebracht und aufgewühlt gewesen war, tat der Trank jetzt sein übriges und ließ sie in Ruhe einschlafen.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ Tracey kalt. Sie sagte kein Wort. Sie hatte eine Decke um sich geschlungen, saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Sie brauchte die Ruhe um nachdenken zu können und deswegen wollte sie auch niemanden sehen und hören, doch da hatte sie wohl kein Mitspracherecht, immerhin wurde die Tür dennoch langsam aufgeschoben.

Sie wollte schon gereizt und genervt reagieren. Sie wollte dem Störenfried alle möglichen Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, doch als ihre Augen auf den Besucher fielen, da wurde ihr Herz ganz schwer. Ihre Stimme versagte geradezu, als sie den Gryffindor in der Tür stehen sah.

„Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Ich … hab mir irgendwie Sorgen gemacht.", gab er zu und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er hatte diese nervösen, schüchternen Ticks und das machte ihn wohl auch so liebenswert.

Tracey wusste eigentlich selbst nicht so genau, was sie an ihm fand – sie wusste einfach nur, dass sie ihn gerne kennen lernen würde. Aber sie hatte die Hoffnung eigentlich schon wieder aufgegeben, denn die Umstände mit Theo hatten sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück gebracht. Was war schon besonderes an ihr? Er hatte Recht, wenn er sagte sie wäre leicht zu ersetzen. Und Neville Longbottom musste sie nicht einmal ersetzen, denn er wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie ihn mochte. Und wenn er es wüsste … nun sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er jemanden wie Megan oder Susan ihr vorziehen würde.

Sie sagte nichts und das machte Neville wohl nervös, denn er begann unsicher auf seinen Füßen zu wippen, während er sich in ihrem Zimmer umsah.

Natürlich bemerkte er dabei, dass sie es etwas umdekoriert hatte. Er konnte persönliche Details sehen – einige eigene Kissen, die ihr Bett zierten, Bilderrahmen und zwei große Vasen mit Blumensträußen. Es hatte einen persönlichen Touch von ihr erhalten und das fand er sowohl ungewöhnlich als auch schön.

Natürlich fiel ihm aber bald auf, dass er sich viel zu lang umgesehen hatte und das war ihm peinlich, weswegen sein Blick wieder zu Tracey glitt. Er wurde ganz rot um die Nase und das wiederum fand Tracey ziemlich süß. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht sagen. Irgendwie sagte sie ihm so vieles nicht, was sie anderen Menschen ganz offen ins Gesicht sagen würde.

„Ich will dich auch nicht weiter stören – ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Ich geh dann auch wieder … ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.", stotterte er vor sich hin.

„Wieso machst du dir überhaupt Sorgen um mich?", fragte sie ihn dann aber und hielt ihn damit auf. Und da kam er doch noch ins Zimmer herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie brauchten niemanden, der sie belauschte. Zumindest nicht in seinen Augen. Es wurde sowieso schon zu viel Getratscht und es kursierten viel zu viele Gerüchte in diesem Turm. Da mussten sie nun wirklich nicht auch noch nachhelfen indem sie für mehr Gesprächsstoff sorgten.

„Du scheinst dir auch immer Sorgen zu machen. Da ist es doch nur richtig, dass sich auch jemand um dich Gedanken macht. Außerdem … warst du bisher immer nett zu mir. Also … naja ...", stammelte er wieder vor sich hin. Er hatte stark begonnen und dann hatte er auch wieder stark nachgelassen. Es war als würde ihn der Mut nach einigen Worten wieder verlassen. Oder als würde die Nervosität ihn übermannen. Auch wenn Tracey nicht ganz verstand woran es lag. War sie etwa so einschüchternd?

„Ich wüsste nicht wieso ich nicht nett zu dir sein sollte. Du hast mir nie etwas getan.", entgegnete sie schließlich und ließ ihre Beine vom Fensterbrett gleiten. Sie legte die Decke bei Seite und rutschte schließlich vom Fensterbrett runter – blieb aber an dieses gelehnt stehen. „Danke … das du dir Sorgen machst. Aber es wird schon wieder. Selbst, wenn es sich zwischen Theo und mir nicht einrenken sollte."

Ihre Stimme klang traurig und sie wusste es auch. Aber das war wohl normal, wenn man sich mit einem guten Freund stritt. Slytherins waren eben doch nicht so kalt wie alle immer dachten. Und sie wusste, dass alle genau das dachten. Sie würde am liebsten behaupten, sie wüsste nicht wieso es so war, aber das wäre gelogen. Sie alle neigten dazu ihre Gefühle zurück zu halten und nur das negative nach Außen hin zu zeigen. Es war wohl ein antrainierter Schutzmechanismus, den sie bis heute nicht verstand. Vor allem verstand sie nicht, wieso die anderen Schüler ihn nicht hatten.

„Du magst ihn sehr oder?"

„Als Freund … schon, ja. Aber nicht so wie ihr alle denkt. Ich … will nichts von Theo.", sagte sie sofort und dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf betreten. Warum rechtfertigte sie sich hier. Es war ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso egal. Sie musste ihm nicht so deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass sie frei und ungebunden war. Es war ihm doch sowieso gleich.

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Er ist doch … naja ziemlich gut aussehend soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

Tracey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf. Sie verstand den Zusammenhang nicht ganz. Was hatte Theos Aussehen mit alldem zu tun?

„Es geht doch nicht nur ums Aussehen. Ich dachte gerade du wüsstest das. Es wirkte nie so auf mich, als wärst du oberflächlich."

„Bin ich ja auch nicht.", bestätigte er ihr sofort und seine Wangen wurden rot dabei. „Ich dachte halt nur … das es wichtig sein könnte."

„Für mich meinst du? Du denkst also ich wäre oberflächlich?"

„Das hab ich so nicht gemeint."

„Sondern?"

Ihre Stimme war kühl geworden und er wusste, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und nun verärgerte er sie nur erneut. Er war ein Trottel und er wusste es auch. Er war einfach nicht gut im Umgang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Er wünschte er wäre es, aber es war eben nicht so. Er tat und sagte immer das Falsche und bereute es hinterher. Es zu wissen half ihm da leider auch nicht weiter, denn es gelang ihm einfach nicht etwas zu ändern.

„Ihr versteht euch gut und er sieht eben gut aus. Er ist auch ein Slytherin. Ihr kennt euch lange. Ich dachte eben, dass das alles was bedeutet. Wenn ich … ein Mädchen wäre und so … aussehen würde wie du, dann würde ich wohl auch etwas wählerischer sein."

Tracey war überrascht um es gelinde auszudrücken. Er hatte ihr unterschwellig ein Kompliment gemacht. Er hatte ihr ziemlich versteckt zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sie hübsch fand. Und das wiederum tat ihrem zerstörten Ego ziemlich gut. Vor allem da es von ihm kam.

„Also hältst du mich nicht für oberflächlich sondern für wählerisch – ich glaube damit kann ich allerdings leben.", sagte sie schließlich und lächelte leicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter quälen und sie hatte sich ja über das Kompliment gefreut. Auch wenn es so versteckt gewesen war. Vielleicht war es deshalb nur umso besonderer.

„Ich halte dich einfach für … dich. Tracey Davis."

„Und ist das etwas schlechtes oder gutes?"

„Gut. Ich meine … du bist du und du scheinst da keine Angst vor zu haben. Ich beneide dich da richtig drum. Ich bin manchmal immer noch so ein Angsthase – ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ein Gryffindor geworden bin."

Tracey war erstaunt wie offen er ihr gegenüber war und das machte sie ziemlich froh. Nicht nur weil er es war, sondern weil er sich offenbar wohl genug fühlte um ihr das zu sagen. Und das man sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl genug fühlte, um etwas ernstes zu teilen … das war ein Kompliment, welches sie nicht häufig erhielt.

„Weil du Mut beweist, wenn es darauf ankommt. Ich kenne dich nicht gut – auch wenn ich nichts dagegen hätte es zu ändern – aber ich weiß genug um dir das zu sagen. Ich glaube viele Menschen verwechseln Mut mit Dummheit. Es ist nicht immer mutig etwas einfach zu tun … manchmal ist es auch ein Zeichen von Mut erst einmal darüber nachzudenken was man tut und dann zu handeln. Manchmal ist es auch mutig Nein zu sagen. Und ich glaube du hast über die Jahre hinweg so viel Mut bewiesen … ohne das es dir überhaupt bewusst war. Einfach nur weil du eine falsche Vorstellung von Mut hast."

„Warum … bist du eigentlich so nett zu mir? Das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen.", fragte er sie schließlich ganz mutig und Tracey sah zu ihren Füßen hinunter. Es war eine Chance und sie könnte sie verstreichen lassen … oder sie könnte sich ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen und mutig sein.

„Wir haben uns mehr oder weniger wegen dir gestritten. Theo und ich. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich für ihn da sein möchte – aber nicht immer nur auf diese körperliche Art und Weise. Natürlich weil es ihm nicht weiter hilft, aber auch weil ich es nicht mehr möchte. Ich … hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht ewig nur das für ihn sein kann – eine Ablenkung. Das ich vielleicht irgendwann einmal mehr sein möchte – nicht für ihn … aber für wen anders eben. Was ich ihm nicht gesagt habe ist, dass es jemanden gibt, den ich gerne kennen lernen möchte."

„...was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte der Gryffindor irritiert und als sie ihn nicht ansah, er aber deutlich sehen konnte wie sie ganz nervös mit ihrer Krawatte spielte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er begann zu verstehen. Zumindest glaubte er es.

„Deswegen bist du nett zu mir?"

„Ich weiß es ist total verrückt. Ich meine sonst spreche ich jeden einfach an, aber bei dir hatte ich Hemmungen. Deswegen hab ich erst einmal versucht nur nett zu dir zu sein und damit eine Art Grundlage zu schaffen …", Tracey zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du mich für wahnsinnig hältst."

„Tu ich auch.", sagte er trocken und Tracey spürte wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte.

„Aber nur weil ich nicht verstehe wieso du gerade mich kennen lernen möchtest."

Sie sah zu ihm herüber – überrascht von dem was er da sagte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er sie für verrückt halten würde, weil sie sich Hoffnungen machte oder gemacht hatte. Nicht weil er nicht verstehen konnte, warum er für sie interessant sein könnte. Sie schienen Beide nicht viel von sich selbst, aber umso mehr vom Anderen zu halten. Allein das amüsierte sie schon fast wieder.

„Du musst es mir nicht erklären, ich glaube das ginge auch gar nicht. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir darauf eine Antwort geben – was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir spontan einen Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade gehen? Dann … können wir reden. Uns anfreunden.", schlug er vor und Tracey strahlte förmlich. Sie wusste nicht einmal wieso es sie so glücklich machte, dass er ihr das vorschlug.

„Ja, das klingt sehr … nett.", sie wollte nicht zu überschwänglich klingen, also hatte sie nett gesagt obwohl sie hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen. Aber auch das klang irgendwie falsch. Aber er schien es nicht einmal wirklich zu bemerken wie dämlich sie sich angehört hatte.

„Dann lass ich dich jetzt mal alleine. Ich glaube du könntest etwas Ruhe gebrauchen.", sagte Neville schließlich und Tracey nickte ihm zu. Sie wirkte schon deutlich weniger traurig und das freute den Gryffindor ungemein.

„Danke … das du dir Sorgen gemacht hast."

„Danke, dass du so ehrlich warst. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

Tracey nickte noch einmal, als er schon zur Tür verschwunden war.

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen Gin.", sagte Harry an seine Freundin gerichtet und kreuzte seine Finger mit ihren. Sie hatten die Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall erhalten die Nacht zu bleiben, da sie am nächsten Morgen noch einmal nach Hermione sehen wollten. Dann würden sie den Rest der Woche außerhalb von Hogwarts verbringen und ihre Angelegenheiten regeln. Ginny würde jeden Abend wiederkommen müssen nur um die Tests zu absolvieren und dann würden sie nächste Woche hier einziehen. Das Zimmer, welches Malfoy zu Beginn bezogen hatte, würde dann von Ginny bezogen werden und die Lehrerin hatte ihnen versprochen sich noch um zwei weitere Schlafzimmer für Harry und Ron zu kümmern. Mit Magie sollte sich ja alles relativ simpel machen lassen.

„Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen Harry. Ich meine ich verstehe warum Hermione und er auseinander gegangen sind. Ich würde es ihr gleich tun, wenn jemand so etwas mit mir machen würde. Ich hab da auch kein Mitleid mit ihm. Kein bisschen – Hermione ist meine Freundin.", erklärte sie ihm überzeugend und Harry nickte nur um zu signalisieren, dass er ihr noch immer zuhörte.

„Aber er liebt sie trotzdem noch immer. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann – wie er so etwas tun konnte, wenn er sie doch angeblich liebt.", murrte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Vielleicht urteilte sie auch zu hart. Vielleicht musste sie erst einmal selbst in einer solchen Lage sein um es verstehen zu können? Andererseits wollte sie es gar nicht verstehen, denn er hatte Hermione weh getan und das war unverzeihlich. Es war zum verrückt werden, wenn man so zwischen den Stühlen saß.

„Und zu sehen das Malfoy und Hermione sich so nahe stehen, muss wirklich schwer für ihn sein. Gerade Malfoy, den er doch absolut nicht ausstehen kann."

„Vor allem denkt er ja aber wohl, dass Hermione zu gut für ihn ist. Aber das haben nicht wir und auch nicht er zu entscheiden. Das ist ihre Sache. Das muss er aber erst einmal verstehen lernen. Ich denke, er braucht dafür einfach etwas Ruhe … und Zeit.", sagte Harry schließlich und Ginny zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich wünschte ja ich wäre da so optimistisch aber das bin ich nicht. Ich hab einfach Angst, dass es nie wieder so wird wie es einmal war. Ich will nicht, dass wir als Freunde auseinander gehen nur weil … Ron und Hermione sich getrennt haben und wir dann dazwischen stehen."

„Es wird nicht passieren Gin. Es wird alles gut werden."

„Ich hoffe es.", grummelte das Mädchen. Sie wusste nicht woher Harry diesen Optimismus nehmen konnte. Es war doch so offensichtlich, dass es eben nicht gut war und sie weit entfernt von gut waren. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es in naher Zukunft werden würde. Aber vielleicht malte sie auch alles schwarz und irrte sich damit. Man konnte nie so genau wissen was kommen könnte.

„Ginny … komm einfach hoch, klopf nicht an oder so. Komm einfach rein und leg dich dann hin ja? Ich hab etwas Kopfweh und wollte deswegen schon ins Bett.", unterbrach Hannah das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Ginny. Sie hatte Ginny angeboten bei ihr zu schlafen. Harry und Ron würden bei Seamus im Zimmer übernachten, der diese Nacht bei Dean verbringen würde.

„Ja, danke noch mal Han. Ich werde nicht mehr lange bleiben … und ich versuch auch leise zu sein.", versprach die Rothaarige und die Blondine lächelte sie freundlich an, ehe sie wieder die Wendeltreppe nahm und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

„Geh ruhig schon … ich werde auch ins Bad gehen und dann zu Seamus verschwinden. Wenn Ron nicht auftauchen sollte, dann geh ich ihn noch suchen. Versprochen. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Es renkt sich alles wieder ein. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Ich versuche es. Ich will dir da wirklich gerne glauben Harry.", schmunzelte das Mädchen dann schließlich doch und gab ihrem Freund einen sanften Kuss, ehe sie hoch zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin für diesen Abend ging.

Die Gänge waren dunkel und nur der Mondschein, der durch die Fenster hinein kam, ermöglichte es ihm den Weg zu finden. Er hätte auch zaubern können, aber warum Anstrengungen auf sich nehmen, wenn es auch so ging?

Er blieb schließlich vor der schweren Holztür stehen und seufzte als er sich gegen die steinerne Wand hinter ihm lehnte und zu Boden sank. Er wusste, dass auch hier bald jemand vorbei kommen würde. Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler … sie würden ihre Kontrollgänge machen, doch ihm war es gleich. Er war noch kein Schüler dieser Schule. Noch konnte er hier herumspazieren wie er lustig war. Da konnte ihm auch keiner etwas zu sagen. Erst nächste Woche würde er sich den Regeln der Schule wieder unterordnen müssen. Solange würde er seinen eigenen Regeln folgen.

Seine Beine hatten ihn zuerst nach draußen wandern lassen, doch auch die frische Luft hatte ihn nicht beruhigen können. Und nun saß er hier vor der großen Holztür zum Krankenflügel und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Hinter der Tür lag Hermione und schlief hoffentlich. Aber nicht nur sie war dort … auch er war da.

Ron spürte wie Wut in ihm hochkochte, als er nur an das platinblonde Frettchen dachte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie jemand so schlaues wie Hermione auf so einen Frauenhelden wie Malfoy reinfallen konnte. Denn seine Befürchtungen schienen sich immerhin bewahrheitet zu haben. Die Abdrücke auf ihrem Hals waren eindeutig und nicht misszuverstehen. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen und offensichtlich lebten sie es auch aus. Und so wie alle auf sie reagiert hatten – schien es schon länger so zu sein. Er wollte sich am liebsten übergeben allein bei diesem Gedanken. Aber die Gedanken abstellen konnte er eben auch nicht. Es war ein Teufelskreis aus dem er nichts ausbrechen konnte.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte frustriert aus, als er darüber nachdachte was für ein Volltrottel er doch gewesen war. Er hatte es sich mit Hermione selbst verdorben und nun bereute er es mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er wusste, dass Ginny Recht hatte … sie hatte ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er von ihr ablassen musste. Er musste weiter machen und sie vergessen – zumindest auf romantische Art und Weise – und ihr alles Gute wünschen. Aber war Malfoy wirklich alles Gute? Konnte er sie glücklich machen? Glücklicher als er es getan hatte? War sie überhaupt jemals glücklich mit ihm gewesen?

Sein Kopf explodierte beinahe und er ließ seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Mauer fallen – es tat weh, aber es lenkte ihn auch ab. Der Schmerz lenkte ihm von seinem Problem ab. Von seinen Gedanken und wie sie Kreise um ein und das Selbe Thema zogen.

Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Erst als die Person ihre Beine ausstreckte, bemerkte er die Bewegung neben sich und er drehte seinen Kopf herum.

Er erkannte sie sofort, weswegen er seine Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe zog. Mit ihr hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Ich glaube du machst deiner Schwester ganz schön Sorgen."

„Und was interessiert dich das?"

„Tut es gar nicht. Nicht wirklich. Aber es sollte dich interessieren. Ich bin nur hier um sicher zu gehen, dass du keinen Unsinn baust."

„Du glaubst ich stürme dort rein und verhexe ihn?"

„Das nicht – ich glaube eher du stürmst dort rein, stolperst über deine eigenen Füße und schiebst es ihm dann in die Schuhe. Du machst damit Hermione wütend, amüsierst ihn umso mehr, was in einem lauten Streit endet. Und dann bekommst du am Ende noch ein Verbot den Krankenflügel zu betreten. So in etwa stelle ich mir es vor."

Ihr Meinung von ihm war nicht besonders hoch und das hörte und spürte er. Nicht das ihm das etwas ausmachte.

Aber sie war ihm an sich ein absolutes Rätsel. Er wusste einfach nicht genau, was er von dem Mädchen halten sollte. Sie war einerseits fürsorglich – das konnte er ganz eindeutig spüren und sehen – aber andererseits sprach sie so abfällig mit ihm und war enorm schnell wütend. Natürlich verstand er es irgendwie, denn immerhin schadete er einem ihrer Freunde, aber das würde er ihr wohl nicht zeigen. Am Ende würde sie ihm sowieso nur wieder sagen, dass er sich besser fühlen wollte und wie erbärmlich er war.

„Sympathisch wie viel du von mir hältst."

„Du hast dich in keinem wirklich vorteilhaftem Licht präsentiert, also fang gar nicht erst an deswegen zu schmollen Weasley. Da bist du selbst Schuld.", kommentierte sie und kreuzte ihre Knöchel, lehnte sich dabei etwas mehr zurück, so dass auch ihr Hinterkopf die Wand berührte.

„Warum liegt dir etwas an ihr?"

„Komische Fragen stellst du. Ich mag sie eben. Sie bemüht sich – sie hat uns alle von Anfang an weniger kritisch angesehen. Es war als wäre sie schon einige Schritte in unsere Richtung gegangen … klar die Anderen sind ihr gefolgt, aber es wirkte auf mich so, als wäre sie am Unvoreingenommsten von allen gewesen. Außerdem mag ich ihre aufbrausende Art. Ist manchmal ganz schön unterhaltsam, wenn sie den Jungs den Kopf gewaschen hat – meistens war es ja Draco, der ihre Ausbrüche über sich ergehen lassen musste.", Daphne grinste leicht vor sich hin und Ron kam nicht drumherum fest zu stellen, dass es ihr viel besser stand als der angriffslustige, wütende Gesichtsausdruck, den er sehr häufig zu verantworten hatte.

„Wird er ihr weh tun?"

Daphne sah überrascht zu ihm herüber und es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriffen hatte, dass er es wirklich wissen wollte. Das er gerade sie danach fragte, empfand sie als ungewöhnlich, aber vielleicht war es auch nur seine Art und Weise damit abschließen zu wollen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja tatsächlich helfen eine Tür zu schließen, die schon lange nicht mehr geöffnet war.

„Ich glaube, wenn er es wirklich wagen sollte, dann tut sie ihm noch mehr weh. Aber nein … ich glaube nicht, dass er ihr weh tun wird. Ich kenne Draco schon ein Weilchen und ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Er weiß es vielleicht noch nicht, aber ich glaube er hat in ihr jemanden gefunden, der ihn ergänzt, der ihn herausfordert und ihn unterstützt. Es wird dauern, denn er ist begriffsstutzig und ein Vollidiot – so wie Theo und Blaise … und von Greg wollen wir nicht anfangen – aber ich glaube, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst."

Ron sah sie nicht einmal an. Er nickte nur und da bemerkte sie wie ihm tatsächlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie kannte das nicht. Keiner der Jungs aus ihrem Haus weinte jemals. Sie hatte es noch nie gesehen. Es überforderte sie um ehrlich zu sein.

„Dann ist er vielleicht wirklich besser für sie als ich es je war..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29:**

„Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?"

„Sicher … immer raus damit."

„Warum haben sich Ron und Hermione eigentlich getrennt? Sie hat nie etwas gesagt. Aber irgendwie wussten alle von der Trennung. Nur … keiner weiß genau wieso."

Ginny hatte sich zu Hannah herum gedreht und sah die Blondine nun ungeniert an. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Vertrauen Hermione diesem Mädchen schenkte. Sie wusste selber nicht wie viel sie ihr anvertrauen würde. Sie wusste eines aber ganz sicher, sie würde bei der offiziellen Geschichte bleiben, denn je mehr Leute wussten warum die Beiden sich eigentlich wirklich getrennt hatten, umso sicherer war es … das man öffentlich darüber sprach. Sie wollte es Beiden ersparen.

„Sie haben Beide unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von der Zukunft. Es hat eben nicht zusammen gepasst."

„Sind wir dafür nicht noch ganz schön jung? Ich meine … man sollte die Zeit zusammen genießen so lange es eben geht. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre die Zukunft jetzt … die ist erst … naja in der Zukunft."

Ginny biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Hannah hatte ein deutliches Bild vor Augen und das konnte Ginny sehen. Sie schien auch zu ahnen, dass diese Begründung einfach nur Unsinn war, aber sie sagte es nicht. Zumindest nicht offen. Sie kommentierte es nur und stellte damit fest, dass es für sie keinen Sinn ergab. Und sie hatte Recht damit. Zumindest in Ginnys Augen.

„Ich glaube … für die meisten von uns ist es auch so. Aber Hermione …", Ginny stoppte und seufzte. „ … war immer viel vernünftiger, als es ihrem Alter entsprach. Ich glaube, dass sie es einfach nicht mehr mit gutem Gewissen weiterhin so laufen lassen konnte."

„Und dann kommt sie hierher … wird an Malfoy gekettet und da ändert sie ihre Meinung vollkommen – denn an die Zukunft scheint sie im Moment wirklich nicht zu denken."

„Hattest du nicht Kopfschmerzen?"

„Und du weichst mir aus. Was okay ist. Ich meine … ich bin nicht so eng mit ihr befreundet wie du. Du musst mir nichts sagen, was mich nichts angeht. Ich bin einfach wie jede andere Person hier unglaublich neugierig. Leider ist das keine wirkliche Tugend … aber ich meine, ich hab auch nie behauptet, dass ich tugendhaft wäre.", grinste das Mädchen und drehte sich herum, so dass sie auf ihrem Bauch lag.

Ginny schmunzelte etwas. Sie hatte so lange nicht mehr so etwas getan. Abends mit einem anderen Mädchen getratscht. Es war ganz schön lange her – es war tatsächlich auch hier in Hogwarts gewesen. Als alles noch einigermaßen gut gewesen war. Und auch wenn sie Hannah nicht gut kannte, so fand sie das Mädchen doch ziemlich sympathisch. Vielleicht würden sie sich tatsächlich besser verstehen, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Naja … wäre ja auch langweilig oder? Vielleicht kannst du mich ja etwas aufklären und auf den neusten Stand bringen? Ich mein die Geschichte mit Malfoy und Hermione kenne ich ja jetzt schon – aber gibt es mehr, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Oh ja … warte erst bis du hörst was zwischen Parkinson und Bullstrode los ist. Das glaubst du mir nie ...", kicherte die Blondine und begann dann ihren Minutenlangen Vortrag über das gemeinsame Leben in diesem Turm.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und er war immer noch nicht wieder da. Langsam begann auch Harry sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund zu machen. Er verstand natürlich, dass er etwas Ruhe und Abstand brauchte, doch es würde ihm definitiv weniger Sorgen bereiten, wenn er diese Ruhe in Seamus Schlafzimmer finden würde. Er hatte immerhin nicht vor ihn zu belästigen, oder auf ihn einzureden. Eigentlich wollte er nur schlafen.

Seufzend kletterte er aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell etwas über. Er hatte es Ginny versprochen und er würde sein Versprechen auch halten. Er würde nach Ron suchen und ihn auch finden. Und dann würde er ihm die Leviten lesen. Vielleicht nicht mehr heute, aber morgen dann definitiv.

Harry versuchte so leise zu sein, wie er eben sein konnte, als er die Tür zu Seamus Zimmer hinter sich schloss. Der Gryffindor schlich an den anderen Zimmern vorbei und dann die Wendeltreppe hinab, um niemanden zu wecken. Er wusste, dass im Gegensatz zu ihm, die Anderen in wenigen Stunden Unterricht hatten. Er wollte ihnen ihre Erholung gönnen. Die brauchten sie bestimmt auch.

Unten an der Wendeltreppe angekommen stieß er jedoch mit jemandem zusammen und erst als er seinen Zauberstab hob und einen Lumos sprach, erkannte er Parkinson. Es war als würden sie in letzter Zeit mehr miteinander zu tun haben, als jemals bevor. Nicht das es ihn wirklich störte. Sie war ihm zwar in der Vergangenheit mehrfach negativ aufgefallen, aber nie so sehr, dass er einen wirklichen Groll hegte. Sie war ihm eigentlich relativ gleichgültig.

„Warum bist du denn noch wach?", fragten sie sich dann auch schon Beide gegenseitig – und das auch noch ziemlich gleichzeitig. Es war beinahe komisch wie irritiert sie einander ansahen. Harry kam nicht umhin leicht zu schmunzeln, weil ihn Parkinson mit einem unglaublich verwirrten Blick anstarrte.

„Ron ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.", gab Harry dann zu und zuckte mit seinen Schultern, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es Parkinson nicht wirklich interessieren würde. Aber sie hatte gefragt … und er wollte höflich sein und ihre Frage beantworten.

„Daphne auch nicht. Ich wollte noch einmal zu ihr. Aber sie war nicht da.", erklärte die Dunkelhaarige und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wollte nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, doch wenn man so über die Beiden nachdachte und wie häufig sie sich stritten – er hoffte, dass sie nirgendwo herumstanden und sich gegenseitig Flüche an den Hals warfen. Sie brauchten nicht noch mehr Leute, die ihre Nächte im Krankenflügel verbrachten.

„Dann lass uns gemeinsam suchen gehen.", schlug Harry schließlich vor und hoffte damit einfach zwei zusätzliche Augen zu haben.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte die Karte des Rumtreibers bei sich. Aber er hatte sie bei seinem Umzug in ein Buch gelegt und das war in einem Regal verschwunden. Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht sie hierher mitzubringen.

So musste er sich nun also auf sein Glück und seine zwei Augen verlassen – und natürlich auf Parkinson, die ihm schon leicht zugenickt hatte.

„Okay, solange davon keiner erfährt.", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu, aber ihr Blick verriet, dass sie es gar nicht so ernst meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte.

„Kein Problem. Bleibt unter uns.", bestätigte Harry der Slytherin und dann verließen sie gemeinsam den Turm, um sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Daphne zu machen.

Es wurde langsam immer lauter. Die Schüler begannen langsam aber sicher munter zu werden und Harry blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte entnervt, als er mit Parkinson den Weg zurück zum Turm einschlug.

Sie hatten stundenlang gesucht. Sie waren aber nicht fündig geworden. Der einzige Ort an dem sie nicht gewesen waren, war der Krankenflügel und langsam begannen Beide zu glauben, dass sie dort sein könnten.

Die Suche hatte still begonnen. Parkinson und er hatten sich angeschwiegen, während sie mit erhobenen Zauberstäben durch die Gänge spazierten. Sie waren sowohl Lehrern, als auch Vertrauensschülern auf ihrem Weg begegnet, doch die hatten Daphne und Ron auch nirgends gesehen.

Irgendwann hatten sie dann angefangen sich zu unterhalten. Über den Unterricht, über das Schloss und wie unglaublich schnell der Wiederaufbau vonstatten gegangen war. Irgendwann hatten sie sogar über Daphne und Ron gesprochen – und während Harry Parkinson gestand, dass er Ron nur suchte, weil er es Ginny versprochen hatte – gab Parkinson zu, dass sie hatte mit Daphne über etwas wichtiges sprechen wollen. Harry hatte natürlich keine Ahnung was um kurz nach Mitternacht noch so wichtig war, aber er konnte sich denken, dass sich Daphne und Parkinson dementsprechend nahe stehen mussten.

„Die Anderen werden langsam aber sicher wach – vielleicht tauchen sie von alleine wieder auf.", murrte Parkinson, als sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinabstiegen. Sie war müde und war deswegen natürlich besonders schlecht gelaunt. Harry konnte es definitiv nachvollziehen, denn auch seine Laune war durch die nächtliche Wanderung mit Parkinson an seiner Seite erheblich beeinträchtigt worden.

Er wollte ihr schon antworten, als sie in der Bewegung stoppte. Auch er stoppte, als er es sah.

Vor ihnen hatten sich einige Mitschüler zusammen gefunden und schienen ungläubig auf etwas zu starren, zumindest deutete er es so. Parkinson sah zu ihm herüber und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ehe sie sich durch die Menge zwängten. Sie wollten sehen, was die Anderen so fassungslos machte.

Was sie letztendlich sahen ließ sie sowohl Freude, als auch absolute Wut empfinden. Gleichzeitig.

Daphne und Ron waren zusammen auf der Couch und schliefen seelenruhig. Daphne saß seitlich auf der Couch, so dass ihre Seite an der Rückenlehne lehnte und ihr Kopf auf dieser lag. Ihre Beine hatte sie hochgezogen, so dass sie eigentlich schon mehr kniete als saß. Ron lag direkt neben ihr, sein Kopf war in ihrem Schoß gebettet und er hatte sein Gesicht gegen die Rückenlehne gedrückt. Es wirkte friedlich … schon beinahe harmonisch.

Parkinson sah zu Harry herüber, der ihren Blick spürte und auch zu ihr herüber blickte.

„Ich such nie wieder nach ihr.", kommentierte Parkinson schließlich und kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust, während Harry nur seufzend nicken konnte. Er hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem Anblick. Und das schien ihren Mitschülern ebenso zu gehen, denn sie standen alle vor der Couch und starrten die Beiden an, als wären sie die neuste Attraktion in einem Freizeitpark. Verständlicherweise.

„Pans wo warst du? Ich hab dich heute morgen gesucht.", murmelte Millicent, als sie ihre Freundin entdeckt hatte und sich zu ihr durchkämpfen konnte.

Pansy sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry, dieser tat so als hätte er nichts mitbekommen und drehte sich herum um wieder hoch zu gehen.

In diesem Moment beneidete sie ihn richtig, denn er hatte frei und konnte sich wohl noch etwas Schlaf gönnen, während sie gleich zum Unterricht sollte. Verdammte Daphne.

„Ich hab die ganze Nacht nach Daph gesucht. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich es gelassen.", murrte die Schwarzhaarige und ihre Mitschülerin gluckste amüsiert.

„Tjaja, ich glaube damit hat wohl niemand gerechnet.", entgegnete Millie dann nur und sie machten einige Schritte aus der Gruppe raus, damit ihnen niemand zuhören konnte.

„Du siehst wirklich fertig aus. Ich kann dich entschuldigen – dann kannst du vielleicht noch eine Stunde Schlaf nachholen.", schlug sie ihrer Freundin schließlich vor und Pansy lächelte leicht. Es war einfach schön zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der sich um sie sorgte. Auch wenn sie manchmal nicht genau wusste, was zwischen ihr und Millie eigentlich wirklich war. Aber ansprechen wollte sie es auch nicht wirklich.

„Das wäre perfekt. Ich glaube sonst schlafe ich im Unterricht noch ein … und ich habe sowas von keine Lust auf Nachsitzen.", murrte sie und Millie grinste sie nur verständnisvoll an.

„Dann ab ins Bett. Ich hole dich später ab, dann schaffst du es zur Zweiten Stunde."

„Du bist die Beste. Und … frag Daph für mich aus. Ich will wissen was da war. Auch wenn ich jetzt schon das Gefühl habe, ich könnte womöglich brechen ..."

Millie lachte und ließ Pansy dann die Wendeltreppe hoch verschwinden, ehe sie wieder zu Daphne und Weasley rüber blickte. Es gab schon verrückte Sachen.

Im Normalfall wurde sie von seinen Bewegungen wach. Oder weil sie einfach spürte, dass er schon wach war. Sie konnte es schon beinahe in ihrem Bauch spüren, dass sie wach werden musste. Es war als würde sie etwas dazu drängen.

An manchen Tagen konnte sie sich der Sache gut widersetzen und an manchen gelang es ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie fragte sich manchmal, ob es auch an ihm lag oder nur an ihr. Sie fragte sich wie die Zusammenhänge waren und wie sie diese einfacher für sich und auch für ihn begreifbar machen konnte.

Heute jedoch wurde sie nicht durch ihn wach, sondern durch das Klappern und Klirren von Geschirr und durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr plötzlich ins Gesicht fielen. Sie murrte und stöhnte leise vor sich hin, versuchte sogar die Decke über ihren Kopf zu ziehen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie war wach.

Als sie sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie sich langsam aufsetzen konnte, rieb sie ihre Augen, ehe sie diese über den Krankenflügel schweifen ließ. Ein Hauself zerrte an den Vorhängen und sie fragte sich, wieso er die Vorhänge mit Körperkraft öffnete und nicht mit etwas Zauberei. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihm und ließ ihm seine Arbeit. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass manche Hauselfen gar nicht befreit werden wollten, sondern gerne arbeiteten. Und wenn dieser kleine Hauself gerne Vorhänge mit seinen Händen aufzog, dann würde sie ihn bestimmt nicht daran hindern.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett und sie konnte ein Tablett mit Frühstück darauf stehen sehen. Es erklärte das Geklapper und Geklimper. Dann richtete sie ihre Augen auf das Bett neben ihr und sah ihn dort liegen. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen. Er wirkte friedlich und ganz ruhig, so wie er da lag. Ihm fielen wie jeden Morgen einige zu lange Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und sie verspürte den Drang sie bei Seite zu schieben. Hermione spürte das elendige Ziehen in ihrem Unterkörper und sie rollte ihre Augen, weil sie genervt von sich selbst war.

Um nicht an ihn zu denken, ließ sie sich selbst wieder in die Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke in der Hoffnung, dass er bald wach werden würde. Vielleicht könnte er sie dann von diesen Gedanken ablenken. Vielleicht würde dann ja auch Madame Pomfrey auftauchen und ihnen die Ergebnisse von ihren Beobachtungen mitteilen.

Es sollte einfach irgendetwas passieren, denn sie wurde noch wahnsinnig, weil ihre Gedanken so rasten. Immer wieder sah sie die letzten Tage vor ihrem inneren Auge wie einen Film ablaufen. Wie sie sich zankten, stritten … sogar bedrohten. Und dann immer wieder diese Spannung und wie sie sich immer wieder näher kamen aber auch immer wieder distanzierten.

Es war beinahe wie ein kleiner Tanz, den sie Beide vollführten. Nur leider fand dieser Tanz einfach kein Ende. Es war als würden sie ewig umeinander kreisen und niemals voran kommen.

Hermione seufzte frustriert und schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. Sie war hierher gekommen um ihre schulische Ausbildung zu beenden und wo war sie stattdessen rein geraten? In das wohl größte Gefühlschaos ihres Lebens. Sie hatte nicht vor gehabt sich in irgendetwas Neues zu stürzen. Ihr Plan war es gewesen mit Bestnoten abzuschließen und dann selber Lehrerin zu werden. Sie hatte es alles schon vor Augen gehabt und nun kam ihr ein platinblonder Slytherin dazwischen und brachte ihre ganze Planung durcheinander.

Wie so häufig fragte sie sich, ob es nicht doch an dem engen Kontakt lag. Ob es nicht vielleicht wirklich an diesem Spiegelungseffekt lag von dem sowohl Madame Pomfrey als auch die Malfoys gesprochen hatten. Was, wenn es nachlassen würde und sie sich ein Luftschloss baute und damit wichtige Zeit zum Lernen vergeudete?

Letztlich wusste sie nur eine einzige Sache sicher und die hatte sie nie jemandem anvertraut. Sie war schon damals im ersten Schuljahr in ihn verliebt gewesen. Dann hatte sie ihn kennen gelernt und spätestens in ihrem zweiten Jahr hatte er sie so gekränkt, dass sie all die Gefühle, die sie als junges Mädchen für ihn empfunden hatte, einfach in sich verschlossen hatte. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sich jemals näher kommen würden.

Der Krieg hatte aus ihm einen anderen Menschen gemacht und sie kam nicht umhin auch Gutes in ihm zu sehen. Er hatte zwar immer noch dieses arrogante Grinsen und diese eiskalte Maske von damals, aber sie konnte hinter die Fassade blicken und den Jungen sehen, den sie schon damals hatte sehen wollen.

Aber spielte es eine Rolle, was sie damals gewollt hätte? Hermione spürte wie ihre Schläfen zu pochen begannen und sie wusste, dass sie sich wieder einmal überanstrengt hatte. Es passierte ihr immer wieder, dass sie so angestrengt nachdachte, ihre Augen zusammenkniff und sich richtig verspannt, was zu Kopfschmerzen führte. Manchmal sogar zu Migräne Attacken.

Und spätestens das weckte ihn wohl, denn sie hörte ihn murmeln. Er war noch ganz verschlafen und versuchte die Decke über sich zu ziehen, doch schon bald konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass er sich geschlagen gab. Er schlug die Decke bei Seite und murrte, als er sich aufsetzte und zu ihr rüber schielte. Sie wusste, dass sie daran Schuld war, dass er nun wach und kerzengerade im Bett saß. Er hatte – auch wenn es für sie immer noch schwierig nachzuvollziehen war – ihre Problematik verspürt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vorher auch schon gemerkt, dass sie wach geworden war – doch das hatte er durchaus ignorieren können. Ihre pochenden Schläfen, ihr endloses Grübeln und Ruhelosigkeit konnte er hingegen nicht einfach so ignorieren.

Hermione lag trotzdem einfach nur da und starrte schließlich an die Decke hoch und versuchte sich auszumalen, was er nun sagen würde. Aber sie konnte sich noch nicht wirklich vorstellen, was es sein würde. Ihr wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht kannten. Sie waren sich in letzter Zeit so nahe gekommen und dennoch wusste sie so wenig über ihn. Und er … er wusste beinahe nichts über sie.

Allein, dass sie in der Lage war so nüchtern darüber nachzudenken wunderte sie. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und setzte sich schließlich ebenfalls auf und sah zu Draco herüber, der nun ebenso verwirrt zu ihr herüber sah. Sie wusste nicht wieso. Sie konnte immerhin nicht in seinen Kopf sehen, aber auch ihm schienen einige Dinge durch den Kopf zu gehen.

Noch ehe sie ein Gespräch beginnen konnten, störte Madame Pomfrey sie dann aber schon und lächelte erfreut, als sie die beiden Schüler wach vorfand. Sie wirkte müde auf Hermione, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, als sie auf die Beiden zukam und sich schließlich auf einem Stuhl zwischen ihren Betten nieder ließ.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie schließlich und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, flog eine Tasse Tee auf sie zu an der sie genüsslich nippte. Dann zog sie einige kleine Pergamentrollen aus ihrer Kitteltasche hervor und öffnete diese mit geschickten Fingern, während Hermione und Draco sie fragend ansahen.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?"

Hermione sah zu Draco herüber und dieser sah auch sofort zu ihr herüber. Beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern, was der Medi Hexe ein leichtes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. So als hätte sie genau diese Reaktion erwartet.

„Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, was ich genau versucht habe während dieser Nacht herauszufinden und ich kann ihnen jetzt so einiges darüber sagen. Vor allem aber kann ich nun sagen, dass die Tests, die ich an ihrem Blut durchgeführt habe, auch bei ihnen funktionieren. Die Effekte sind sogar teilweise viel gravierender – wofür ich leider noch keinerlei Theorie habe. Ich denke, dass es tatsächlich von ihnen als Person abhängt und ob sie den Spiegelungseffekt durch ihre Verbundenheit noch weiter verstärken oder eben nicht. Aber das ist natürlich reine Spekulation.", begann die Medi Hexe ihren kleinen Vortrag und ließ eines der Pergamentstücke wieder in ihre Tasche gleiten. Sie schien all ihre Notizen nach einander abzuarbeiten und Hermione fragte sich, wie viel von dem was sie rausgefunden hatte ebenso Spekulationen waren.

„Allen voran habe ich mit Traummodifikationen gearbeitet. Der Trank den sie genommen hatten, erlaubte es mir ihre Träume zu beeinflussen – sie werden sich an nichts erinnern, denn dafür habe ich ebenfalls gesorgt. Ich will sie mit den Szenarien nicht belasten, die ich ihnen in ihren Träumen aufgebürdet habe. Es war dabei bemerkenswert, dass sobald einer von ihnen unruhig im Schlaf wurde, der Andere ähnliche Reaktionen gezeigt hat, obwohl dieser in diesem Moment nichts hätte träumen sollen – und auch nichts geträumt hat. Sie wirken also tatsächlich aufeinander ein."

Jetzt wo die Medi Hexe es gesagt hatte, fiel Hermione erst auf, dass sie sich wirklich an nichts erinnern konnte. An keinerlei Traum. Sie konnte nicht einmal wirklich sagen ob sie gut geschlafen hatte. Es war einfach nichts. So als wäre die Nacht einfach um ohne das etwas passiert wäre.

„Daraufhin habe ich dann körperliche Modifikationen vorgenommen – den Raum kälter oder wärmer gestaltet und so mit ihrem körperlichen Befinden gespielt. Es war immer nur einer von ihnen betroffen und auch da zeigten sich Spiegelungseffekte. Sie sehen worauf ich hinaus will – was dem einen geschieht, geschieht zwangsläufig auch dem Anderen. Dabei kann ich aber wie auch schon erwähnt nicht sagen – wie stark die Auswirkungen auf den Anderen sind und was die Konditionen dafür sind."

„Also im Grunde wissen wir so viel wie vorher. Wieder einmal.", murrte der Platinblonde und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hatte Versuchskaninchen gespielt und was war dabei rumgekommen? Nichts. Er wusste so viel wie vorher. Er hatte schon vorher irgendwie gespürt, dass sie einen Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Er hatte es auf die Nähe an sich geschoben und nicht unbedingt auf den Zauber, aber er hatte es dennoch irgendwie gewusst. Und sie bestimmt auch.

„Nicht ganz Mr Malfoy. Ich will sie jetzt etwas ganz direkt fragen – haben sie das Gefühl, dass im Moment … sich etwas anders anfühlt als vorher?"

„Es ist … als fühlte ich diese Bindung deutlicher – also das sie existiert. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich ihn wach machen würde in dem Moment als meine Kopfschmerzen begonnen haben. Ich wusste, dass er die auch spüren würde.", erklärte Hermione, was sie seit ihrem Erwachen bemerkt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht ob es nicht einfach daran liegt, dass ich es jetzt so deutlich weiß. Man redet sich ja gerne so etwas ein, wenn man genauer darüber Bescheid weiß. Aber eine Sache ist definitiv anders – Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Bindung starken Einfluss auf meine Gedanken und Emotionen und auch auf meine Handlungen hatte – jetzt fühlt es sich an, als könnte ich zumindest darüber nachdenken und versuchen zu differenzieren."

Madame Pomfrey lächelte immer breiter, je mehr Hermione sprach.

„Genau das ist der Knackpunkt. Ich habe heute Nacht tatsächlich Kontakt zu Professor Montgomery aufgenommen, der noch leicht verschlafen, aber durchaus interessiert an meinen Tests war. Wir haben über den Gegentrank gesprochen und woraus er eigentlich besteht … er hat zwei wichtige Komponenten. Der eine Teil mildert die körperliche Bindung, so dass sie die Bindung noch spüren, aber es keinerlei körperliche Auswirkungen mehr auf sie haben sollte. Und die andere Komponente macht die erstere stabil. Es gibt keine Komponente in dem Gegentrank, die ihre Gedanken und Emotionen … von der Bindung löst."

„Das wissen wir. Mein Vater hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass die Bindung auf immer besteht."

„Vielleicht auch nicht, denn Professor Montgomery kam auf eine wundervolle Idee und hat den Gegentrank zu einem eigentlich eher mittelstarkem Liebestrank zur Hand genommen."

„Sie haben uns einen Trank eingeflößt während wir geschlafen haben?", fragte Draco irritiert und die Medi Hexe schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf.

„Aber nicht doch Mr Malfoy. Wir haben ihn zu ihren Blutproben gegeben und es hat tatsächlich eine Wirkung gehabt."

„Was bedeutet das jetzt genau?"

„Das dieser Zauber im Grunde eine Art Liebeszauber ist – und sobald Professor Montgomery die richtigen Zutaten findet, die dem Gegentrank hinzugefügt werden müssen – dieser Zauber aufgehoben werden kann. Vielleicht sogar vollständig."

„Und wie kommt es, dass ich mir einbilde jetzt schon Auswirkungen von einem Gegentrank zu fühlen?"

„Das Miss Granger liegt an einer Art Placebo Effekt. Ihr Gehirn denkt, es wäre ihm geholfen worden. Es wird wieder nachlassen, denn wie gesagt sie haben nichts erhalten. Aber in meiner letzten Traum Modifikation haben sie Beide einen Gegentrank von mir erhalten. Und es scheint sich richtig bei Ihnen auszuwirken. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass viele Effekte und Auswirkungen, die sich bei ihnen manifestieren letztlich von ihren Gefühlen, Gedanken und Stimmungen abhängig sind. Der Zauber reagiert auf das was sie selbst glauben, fühlen, denken … je mehr sie davon überzeugt sind, dass der Zauber keinerlei Rolle spielt, umso weniger sollte er das auch tun. Aber das ist natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. Es ist schwierig unserem Gehirn etwas vorzuspielen – vor allem wenn wir es doch besser wissen."

„Und da sie es uns gesagt haben, wird dieser Effekt sogar noch schneller nachlassen.", murrte der Slytherin und Hermione sah zu ihm herüber und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Musst du so ein Griesgram sein? Madame Pomfrey gibt sich die allergrößte Mühe uns zu helfen, uns mehr zu erklären und du nörgelst nur rum."

„Wenn etwas wirklich hilfreiches dabei wäre, dann würde ich bestimmt auch nicht nörgeln."

„Dann solltest du dir wohl die Ohren waschen, weil da war sehr viel nützliches dabei."

„Wie du meinst, mich hat es nicht weiter gebracht. Ich stehe immer noch an der selben Merlin verdammten Stelle."

„Dann beweg dich weiter."

Draco sah sie finster an und Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber aber … nun müssen sie doch nicht gleich deswegen streiten meine Lieben.", ermahnte die Medi Hexe und stand von ihrem Platz auf.

„Sie haben sicherlich Bedarf all die Informationen zu verdauen, zu besprechen und dann vielleicht einen Happen zu essen – ich werde sie nun alleine lassen und Professor Montgomery noch einmal aufsuchen. Wenn sie gegessen haben, sind sie frei wieder zu gehen. Ich entlasse sie offiziell. Aber ich erwarte sie jeden Freitag Abend, damit ich einen wöchentlichen Check durchführen kann.", sprach sie abschließend und als Beide daraufhin nickten – Draco nickte dabei nur widerwillig – ließ sie die Beiden allein zurück.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30:**

„Wag es ja nicht etwas zu sagen."

„Was soll das bitte heißen?"

„Das du nicht mit mir sprechen sollst."

„Als ob du das aushältst … nicht zu sprechen."

„Nach dem gerade … kein Problem."

„Was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren Merlin verdammt?"

„Was in mich gefahren ist? Was ist in dich gefahren? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Sie wollte uns doch nur helfen und die fährst sie an, als wäre sie Schuld an allem. Sie kann am allerwenigsten dafür und sie hilft uns am allermeisten. Lass deine Merlin verdammten Launen an wem anders aus. Zabini zum Beispiel."

„Und jetzt überspringen wir diesen Schwachsinn und du sagst mir was wirklich los ist. Ich kenn dich mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass es vielleicht Teil deines Problems ist … aber das da etwas größeres hinter steckt. Wie wäre es wenn du einmal deine verdammt große Klappe für etwas sinnvolles aufmachst und mich nicht immer im Dunkeln tappen lässt, sondern sagst was dich stört?"

„Du bist so ein Vollidiot. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein … zu … zu sagen du würdest mich gut genug kennen? Du weißt nichts von mir. Gar nichts. Du interessierst dich auch nicht für mich. Alles was dich interessiert ist … das es dir selbst gut geht. Und soll ich dir was sagen – das wird mich demnächst auch nur noch interessieren. Das es mir gut geht. Ich kann auf dich verzichten."

Er weitete seine Augen bei ihrer kleinen Rede, die er nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie solche Dinge sagte.

Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gestern Abend noch rechtzeitig abgebremst hatte, bevor er etwas falsches hatte sagen können. Oder etwa nicht? Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er ausnahmsweise das einzig Richtige getan hatte. Warum war sie also so wütend?

Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte dann ihren wilden Lockenkopf und drehte sich von ihm weg. Er verstand sie nicht, weil er sie nicht kannte. Egal was er behauptete. Er kannte sie nicht und würde sie wohl auch nie gut genug kennen. Sie wusste das nun.

Sie hatten auf dem Weg zum Turm gestritten und mittlerweile waren sie angekommen. Sie vermutete, dass ihre Mitschüler schon alle im Unterricht saßen. Da wollte sie auch so bald es ging wieder hin. Sie hatte immer noch ein Ziel vor Augen und das würde sie sich von ihm doch nicht verderben lassen. Es war ihr gleich, was sie die letzten Tage über getan hatte – es würde aufhören. Sie musste sich wieder auf das konzentrieren, was sie wirklich wollte.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an … wir sind noch nicht fertig Granger."

„Oh doch sind wir."

Hermione spürte wie er ihre Schulter berührte und sie dazu zwang sich leicht zu ihm herum zu drehen. Doch ihr Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war absolut vernichtend. Nach seinem Blick zu urteilen, war es nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

„Was ist los mit dir? Was hab ich dir getan? Gestern bist du mir noch um den Hals gefallen und heute? Was sind das für Stimmungsschwankungen?", fragte er offensichtlich schockiert und irritiert, doch das war ihr gleich.

Die Brünette verengte ihre Augen immer mehr zu Schlitzen, je länger er sprach. Es war zum verrückt werden, dass sie sich wieder stritten und eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht aber … sie fühlte sich so dämlich.

Jetzt sah sie es ganz klar. Jetzt wo die Bindung ihre Gefühle nicht mehr beeinflusste – zumindest für eine Weile konnte sie klar sehen. Es wirkte auf jeden Fall so auf sie. Und das würde sie ihm jetzt auch zeigen. Das sie klar sehen konnte und das sie ihn nicht brauchte.

Sie brauchte ihn nicht, weil er sie nicht brauchte. Sie war besser als das. Sie verdiente mehr, als das alles hier. Und auch wenn sie sich gestern noch damit begnügt hätte irgendetwas für ihn zu sein, so war sie jetzt wieder zu Verstand gekommen. Sie war niemals die Art von Mädchen gewesen. Und sie würde es bestimmt nicht für ihn werden. Nicht für einen Malfoy.

„Das ist Geschichte. Ich werfe mich doch nicht dem Schulcasanova an den Hals. Ich habe besseres zu tun. Wir Beide werden von Heute an ein professionelles Verhältnis führen und uns auf die Schule konzentrieren. Verstanden?"

„Verdammt noch mal Granger.", dabei drückte Draco sie gegen die kalte Steinmauer neben dem Eingang zum Turm. Er wusste es könnte jederzeit jemand vorbei kommen, aber um ehrlich zu sein war es ihm so ziemlich egal. Er musste das hier aus der Welt schaffen. Sie machte ihn noch wahnsinnig mit ihren Stimmungsschwankungen.

Hermione spürte ihr Herz höher schlagen – aber nicht weil er so nah bei ihr stand und sie sich wie ein verliebtes kleines Schulmädchen benahm. Nein er hatte sie erschreckt und nun kam die Wut über seine Dreistigkeit dazu. Das alles brachte ihr Herz zum rasen. Zumindest sagte sie sich das. Es war immer einfacher sich solche Dinge einzureden.

„Was?"

„Soll ich auf den Knien vor dir rumrutschen oder was? Was willst du von mir hören? Was? Du benimmst dich wie eine verdammte Zicke wegen nichts und wieder nichts."

„Ich will gar nichts von dir hören. Ich will einfach, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt. Ich hab wegen dir schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet."

„Eine Reise zu den Sternen ist also vergeudete Zeit?"

Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen, als er das erwähnte. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr so standhaft. Nicht weil sie mehr davon wollte, oder er einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte – nein natürlich nicht. Mehr weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie wie immer aus dem Konzept brachte indem er eine ihrer Schwachstellen ausnutzte. Ihre Verklemmtheit in diesem Fall. Sie wusste, dass er sie immer noch für verklemmt hielt – und manchmal stimmte sie ihm da wohl auch zu. Zumindest im Vergleich mit anderen Schülern ihres Alters war es wohl so.

Und er nutzte das gegen sie. Wie typisch.

„Sprich nicht davon.", zischte sie schließlich.

„Wieso nicht? Willst du sonst mehr? Wackeln dann deine sinnlos errichteten Mauern?"

„Nein … es ist einfach geschmacklos."

„Was ist daran geschmacklos? Ich erinnere dich an einen … schönen Nachmittag mit mir. Einen den du plötzlich nicht mehr wiederholen würdest, oder wie darf ich das verstehen? Und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso."

„Wenn ich jemanden gewollt hätte, der nur Sex von mir will hätte ich bei Ron bleiben können.", spie sie hervor und damit überraschte sie ihn wohl, denn er starrte sie nur an und wich tatsächlich ein klein wenig zurück, gab ihr damit etwas Luft.

Sie wusste, dass sie das niemals hätte sagen sollen, doch der Effekt, den dieser Satz auf ihn hatte, gefiel ihr. Sie konnte Abstand gewinnen.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten? Vergleichst du mich mit dem Wiesel?"

„Er hat einen Namen."

„Was hat er getan?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

„Du hast angefangen verdammt. Jetzt rede schon. Was hat er getan, dass du so etwas sagst."

Seine Stimme war eisig geworden und er schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Mauer neben ihrem Kopf. Sie tat so, als würde es spurlos an ihr vorbei gehen, doch innerlich war sie tatsächlich erschrocken über seinen kleinen Ausbruch.

„Sich genauso verhalten wie die meisten Jungs in eurem Alter. Genauso wie du dich verhältst.", konterte sie schließlich, nur um ihn weiter zu reizen. Sie wusste, dass er es hasste mit Ron verglichen zu werden. Oder mit Harry. Eigentlich mit jedem anderen Jungen dieser Schule. Er hielt sich immerhin für ein Geschenk Gottes an die Frauen, oder so etwas in der Art.

„Hat er dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen?"

Hermione sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und trocken lachte.

„Tu nicht so als würde es dich interessieren … und nein hat er nicht. Aber in dem Moment wo er nicht gekriegt hat was er wollte … war er wieder auf der Pirsch. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass würdest du nicht auch tun Mister-Ich-halte-keinen-Monat-ohne-Sex-aus.", entgegnete sie ihm kühl.

Was sie dann allerdings überraschte war sein Blick. Sie war völlig überzeugt gewesen, dass er lachen würde. Vielleicht sogar sagen würde, dass er es Ron niemals zugetraut hätte, aber das es bei Jungs eben so war.

Aber er reagierte nicht so. Er sah eher wütend aus. Und das machte sie stutzig.

Sein plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel sorgte dafür, dass ihre aufkochende Wut leicht abnahm und durch Verwirrung ersetzt wurde. Es änderte jedoch nichts an dem wütenden Blick mit dem er sie bedachte. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich wieder näher an sie drückte und sie sich schon beinahe bedroht fühlte, auch wenn etwas tief in ihr wusste, dass er ihr niemals körperlich schaden würde.

„Wirf mir so etwas nie wieder vor."

„Was?"

„Das ich ein Fremdgänger wäre … ich bin vieles, aber das bin ich bestimmt nicht."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, deswegen bin ich auch nie in einer Beziehung gewesen, weil ich weiß, dass es Konsequenzen für mich hätte. Ich müsste treu sein. Weil es das einzig Richtige wäre."

„Spiel hier nicht den Moralapostel.", spöttelte sie, auch wenn es schwach in ihren Ohren klang.

„Den was?"

„Du sollst dich nicht so aufspielen und von Moral predigen …"

„Ich hab verdammt noch einmal Recht Granger, hör auf ihn zu verteidigen. Hör auf das alles runterzuspielen. Du lenkst vom eigentlichen Thema ab, weil du nicht drüber reden willst. Hör auf von ihm auf Andere zu schließen.", schrie er schon beinahe und sah sie dabei ernst an. „Er hat dich betrogen oder nicht? Sei froh, dass du den Dreckskerl los bist. Wenn er nicht wartet bis du soweit bist, dann hat er dich Merlin nochmal nicht verdient."

„Was interessiert dich das …. verdammt nochmal?", kreischte sie schon beinahe und Tränen waren mittlerweile in ihre Augen getreten. Sie war erst nur wütend auf ihn gewesen, doch nun stocherte er in einer tiefen Wunde, die sie seit Monaten ignoriert hatte. Sie hatte es ignoriert, dass er sie betrogen hatte. Sie hatte es ignoriert, dass ihr bester Freund gleichzeitig Liebe ihres Lebens – zumindest hatte sie immer gedacht er wäre es – ihr so übel mitgespielt hatte. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen, doch dann hatte sie das wohl ungesündeste getan, was sie hätte tun können – sie begann es zu verdrängen. Sie tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen und jedem der fragte, sagte sie sie hätten sich im Guten getrennt.

Und nun war er da und sagte solche Dinge, die sie dazu trieben sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Die sie dazu trieben sich vorzustellen, wie sie ganz verliebt zu Hause auf ihn gewartet hatte, während er sich in den Laken mit einem anderen Mädchen gewälzt hatte.

Sie hatte nicht einmal nach ihrem Namen gefragt. Sie hatte es nicht gekonnt. Und nun stellte sie sich unzählige Fragen … nur wegen Malfoy.

Doch die wichtigste aller Fragen war wie ein Stich mitten in ihr Herz: Warum?

„Wir … sind doch Freunde.", sagte er plötzlich und hatte dabei ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger genommen, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Er riss sie aus ihren düsteren, traurigen Gedanken und sie war tatsächlich dankbar dafür. Seine Stimme war sanft, weich … hatte beinahe etwas samtiges als er mit ihr sprach, um sie langsam zu beruhigen. Und während es einerseits gelang, brachte er sie nur weiter auf, denn seine Aussage verwirrte sie.

Er sah sie als Freunde?

„Freunde … tun so etwas nicht."

„Was genau?"

„Na alles. Wir … sind irgendetwas, aber Freunde … nein. Nein das sind wir wohl nicht."

„Du magst mich also nicht?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.", brachte sie beinahe trotzig hervor, auch wenn es nur halb so viel Wirkung hatte, weil sie noch immer eine von Tränen erstickte Stimme hatte.

„Ich mag dich nämlich Granger. Ob mit diesem dummen Bindungszauber oder nicht. Und ich will nicht, dass du wegen diesem Typen weinst … meine Freunde bringt man nicht zum Weinen ..."

Ihr Herz schlug höher. Sie wusste, dass sie sich diesmal nicht einreden konnte, dass es nicht wegen ihm war. Es war nämlich nur wegen ihm. Er hatte sie zwar in die Freundeszone versetzt, aber er mochte sie. Und das allein war für sie kostbar.

Und da war sie wieder: Hermione Granger, dass dumme, verliebte Schulmädchen.

„Wenn es für dich zu schwer ist … das alles auseinander zu halten, dann lassen wir das. Also das mit den Sternen. Einfach alles."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Beine würden sie bald nicht mehr tragen. Er überraschte sie immer mehr. Aber sie fragte sich auch, ob sie nicht zu viel hinein interpretierte.

Machte sie sich nicht vielleicht doch zu viele Hoffnungen? Spielte er nicht nur mit ihr? Wieder einmal.

„Nur Freunde dann?", fragte sie schließlich und verdammte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie wieder nachgab. Ihm nachgab.

„Ja. Nur Freunde. Kein Küssen, kein Anfassen. Keine Orgasmen.", er grinste, als er das sagte, denn er sah sofort wie sie zusammen zuckte. Er hatte es gewusst, dass sie zusammen zucken würde. Er kannte sie in diesem Sinne wirklich gut. Und irgendwie gefiel es ihm, dass er sie so gut kannte.

„Keine Ablenkungen von der Schule ...", sagte sie schließlich und er nickte.

Sie nickt ebenso, zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis – zumindest fürs erste - und dann streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin, um diese Abmachung zu besiegeln. Als er einschlug, spürte sie jedoch schon wieder diese verdammten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Sie war hoffnungslos verloren … aber vielleicht konnte sie ihren Verstand, bis der Gegentrank fertig war, ja doch noch irgendwie erhalten. Sie hoffte es zumindest.

Hermione und Draco hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum Platz genommen einfach damit alle sofort sahen, dass sie wieder da waren. Das sie entlassen worden waren.

Während Hermione mit ihrem Rücken an einem der großen Ohrensessel gelehnt auf dem Boden saß, hatte Draco sich in genau diesen gesetzt. Beide hatten ihre Nasen in Büchern vergraben.

„Da seid ihr ja.", flötete eine ziemlich fröhlich aussehende Tracey und überraschte damit sowohl Draco als auch Hermione. Beide warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, doch offenbar wussten sie Beide nichts darauf zu sagen. Sie zuckten lediglich mit ihren Schultern.

„Sieht so aus.", sagte der Slytherin schließlich und klappte sein Buch zu und offenbarte damit, dass er in einem Zaubertränkebuch gelesen hatte.

„Seid ihr nur wieder für den Tag entlassen, oder dürft ihr wieder ganz hier bleiben?"

„Wir dürfen ganz hier bleiben. Naja einmal die Woche dürfen wir zum Check up, aber das sollte ja nicht so tragisch sein.", erklärte er weiter und Tracey nickte und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels in dem Draco saß.

Etwas in Hermione begann zu brodeln. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie spürte wieder diesen seltsamen Anflug von Eifersucht auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie auf Tracey nicht eifersüchtig sein musste. Sollte. Durfte. … sie fragte sich sowieso, wieso sie eifersüchtig wurde, denn immerhin wollte sie ja nichts von ihm. Nur ihr völlig benebeltes Selbst war so unfassbar doof sich in den Jungen zu verlieben. Ihr klares Selbst fokussierte sich lieber auf ihre Studien.

„Das finde ich super. Es hat etwas gefehlt. Auch wenn ihr nicht lange weg ward. Habt ihr denn etwas rausfinden können?"

„Nichts was für euch alle von Interesse wäre.", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in den Seiten.

Natürlich hatte Draco es dennoch gehört, Tracey jedoch verzog ihr Gesicht fragend. Sie hatte kein Wort verstanden und sah Draco mit bittendem Blick an. Er schüttelte aber nur den Kopf.

„Übrigens ...", grinste die Blondine dann nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Ich sag es euch, bevor es jemand Anderes tun kann. Es sind quasi die Neuigkeiten des Tages – brandaktuell und schon fast druckfertig hätten wir eine Schülerzeitung.", dabei gab sie ihrer Stimme einen geheimnistuerischen Unterton. Es sollte spannend auf die Beiden wirken und sie hoffte es gelang ihr einigermaßen. „Heute Morgen haben wir zwei Menschen schlafend beieinander vorgefunden. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Weasley und Daph haben die Nacht zusammen hier auf der Couch dort drüben verbracht. Ich meine … klingt nach nichts, aber sein Kopf war in ihrem Schoß verdammt. Und als sie wach geworden sind, haben sie nur vor sich hin gestammelt und von einem riesigen Missverständnis gebrabbelt. Unsinn wenn ihr mich fragt. Absoluter Unsinn."

Draco sah zu Hermione herüber, denn er hatte im Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte zum völlig falschen Zeitpunkt kam.

Hermione saß einfach nur da. Sie rührte sich nicht. Nun das war wahrscheinlich gelogen, denn sie versteifte sich merklich bei der Geschichte … doch bewegen tat sie sich nicht. Es war als wäre sie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Oder als wäre sie wieder von diesem Basilisken versteinert worden.

Erst als weitere Stimmen zu hören waren … darunter war auch Daphnes, hob sie ihren Kopf und drehte diesen zu Draco herum.

„Lass uns hoch gehen.", sagte sie und ihre Worte waren dabei keine Bitte. Sie klangen eher wie ein Befehl und Draco wusste, dass er mit ihr hoch gehen musste. Sonst würde sie wohl etwas dummes tun. Er musste sie davor bewahren.

„Gut."

Sie waren gerade aufgestanden und gingen nun schon Richtung Wendeltreppe, als Daphne ihnen etwas zurief. Draco verstand es nicht recht, denn er konzentrierte sich so sehr auf Hermione, die ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Sie war stehen geblieben und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Geh weiter.", sagte er und kam ihr dabei näher. Er stand nun direkt hinter ihr, seine Hände hatten sich auf ihre Hüften gelegt und er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr vor, nur damit sie niemand belauschen konnte.

„Geh einfach weiter. Ignorier sie. Ignorier alles.", sprach er weiter und langsam aber sicher ließ Hermione auch wieder locker. Sie entspannte sich etwas und war dann auch in der Lage weiter zu gehen. Sie ignorierte wie von ihm gefordert alles und jeden und als sie oben angekommen waren, schlossen sie die Tür mit einem Zauber und machten das Zimmer auf magische Weise schalldicht.

„Rede doch mit mir. Verdammt … wenn du weiter nur so aus dem Fenster starrst … dann werde ich wahnsinnig."

„Als ob das was Neues wäre."

„Verdammt noch einmal Granger. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich dachte du bist über ihn hinweg und es ginge dir am Arsch vorbei."

Hermione sah nur kurz zu ihm herüber, ehe sie wieder aus dem Fenster starrte. Es machte ihn umso wütender auf die Gryffindor, die sich mehr und mehr verschloss.

„Willst du ihn etwa doch wieder? Einen Typen, der dich so belogen hat?"

Hermione zuckte merklich zusammen immerhin sprach er das leidige Thema an. Das Thema, welches sie mied wie die Pest.

„Verflucht nochmal … jetzt sprich doch. Sag irgendetwas. Sag mir was das Problem ist. Sag mir wieso es dich stört, dass die Beiden … zusammen auf der Couch lagen."

Hermione merkte wie ihre Brust sich zusammen schnürte und sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Er schaffte es immer wieder die Punkte zu treffen, die Dinge in ihr auslösten. In diesem Fall war es Panik.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, beinahe automatisch schnellte ihre Hand zu ihrer Brust, da wo ihr Herz war, und die andere öffnete die oberen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie jeden Moment einfach aufhören zu atmen. Oder als würde ihr Herz in ihrer Brust aufhören zu schlagen … oder so schnell schlagen, dass es ihre Brust zerriss.

„Granger …", hörte sie Draco sagen, doch es war als wäre er meilenweit entfernt. Oder als wäre sie unter und er über Wasser. Es war undeutlich und kam kaum bei ihr an. Sie konnte sich nicht auf ihn konzentrieren. Sie fühlte lediglich die Panik und die Angst, die ihren Körper lahm legte…

...zumindest bis sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte.

Er hatte sie geohrfeigt.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie ihn dafür geschlagen, doch in diesem Moment war sie nicht einmal wütend. Es hatte sie zurück gebracht.

Sie spürte noch immer dieses beklemmende Gefühl in ihrer Brust, doch es ließ nach und sie konnte ihn wieder deutlich sehen. Sie konnte ihn auch hören.

„Merlin … mach das nie wieder. Ich dachte du ...", brachte er panisch hervor und dann zog er sie in seine Arme. Er wusste, dass er gesagt hatte, dass sie nur noch Freunde sein würden. Er wusste, dass sie eine Abmachung hatten – eine ziemlich frische, doch er konnte einfach nicht auf Abstand gehen, wenn er sie so sah.

Hermione spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und es machte die Panik nicht ungeschehen, es ließ sie auch nicht verschwinden … aber es machte es erträglicher.

Sie drückte sich an ihn, krallte ihre Finger in sein Hemd und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, während sie leise zu schluchzen begann.

Zum ersten Mal weinte sie wegen der Untreue ihres Ex Freundes. Sie weinte, weil sie nicht genug gewesen war. Sie weinte, weil sie es niemals sein würde. Sie weinte, weil eine Andere ihm gegeben hatte, was sie hätte ihm irgendwann geben sollen. Sie weinte, weil sie in jedem Mädchen, dass sich ihm näherte dieses Mädchen sah. Sie weinte, weil sie sich eingestand, dass sie sich einfach immer als weniger attraktiv und begehrenswert gesehen hatte und genau das hatte sie an jeder körperlichen Interaktion mit Ron gehindert. Sie weinte, weil sie wusste … dass sie Beide Schuld an dem Scheitern ihrer Beziehung hatten. Und sie weinte, weil Draco da war und sie einfach im Arm hielt wie ein Freund, obwohl sie mehr von ihm wollte, aber er nicht von ihr.

Draco hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und es fühlte sich für ihn schon beinahe an wie eine Ewigkeit, als sie schließlich aufhörte zu weinen. Sie schniefte noch einige Male, ehe sie ihren Kopf langsam hob und seine Augen mit ihren einfing. Und da war es wieder … etwas was er selbst kaum beschreiben konnte. Sie hatte einfach etwas an sich, was ihn magisch anzog. Dieser unschuldige Blick, ihre vollen Lippen dabei … und die Art wie sie ihre Zähne in ihnen vergrub. Ihre vollen Wimpern und die leicht geröteten Wangen. Ihr wilder Lockenkopf und die leicht gebräunte Haut. Ihre Sommersprossen und dann war da ihre Körperwärme und dieser Duft, den sie an sich hatte. Warm und sinnlich und irgendwie mädchenhaft und frisch zugleich.

„Ich hab … ich hab es nie getan weil...", begann sie schließlich und Draco sah sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen an, die sie immer wieder hypnotisierten. Doch diesmal würde sie sich nicht von ihnen ablenken lassen. Sie musste es los werden. Sie musste einfach.

„Was, wenn es schlecht gewesen wäre? Was wenn er mich gesehen hätte und … einfach … naja wenn ich nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprochen hätte. Lavender war so viel hübscher als ich. Und dieses Mädchen … sie war bestimmt auch ganz anders. Besser gebaut. Oder … wie diese Mädchen in den Magazinen unter seinem Bett.", sprach sie weiter und redete sich dabei alles von der Seele. Sie hatte es immer in sich verschlossen und es musste raus. Es musste einfach gesagt werden. „Ich ziehe mich nicht besonders hübsch an. Ich trage nicht einmal besondere Unterwäsche. Ich weiß von alldem doch nichts. Ich hatte Angst, dass er … mich verlässt, wenn wir es tun weil es nicht so ist wie er es gewollt hätte. Weißt du wie viele Beziehungen wegen schlechtem Sex scheitern? Weißt du wie viele Jungs denken, dass alles was sie in diesen Magazinen und Filmchen sehen … der Realität entspricht? Ich weiß es nämlich … ich hab es alles nachgelesen und ich … ich konnte es einfach nicht."

Hermione zitterte wieder und Draco strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, doch es half nicht. Sie war noch immer vollkommen aufgebracht.

„Und dann … endet meine Beziehung letztlich doch wegen Sex. Weil ich keinen wollte.", sagte sie schließlich und lachte leise unter Tränen. Sie fand es ironisch … es hätte lustig sein können, würde es ihr nicht das Herz brechen.

„Du bist … verängstigt.", begann er leise und Hermione schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, doch er legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und zwang sie hoch zu sehen. Zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Vergleich dich nicht mit Brown … oder einem Mädchen, dass du nicht einmal kennst. Du bist schön Granger. Du bist mehr als schön.", sagte er in einem solch weichen Ton, dass es ihre Knie weich werden ließ. „Du hast diese großen, rehbraunen Augen, die vollen Wimpern, die sie umrahmen. Du hast so verdammt sinnliche Lippe, die einen schon beinahe zu unanständigen Knutschorgien einladen. Früher hattest du diesen buschigen Schopf, doch jetzt … deine Haare bringen einen dazu, in sie greifen zu wollen, während man dich an sich zieht und dich so küsst, dass es dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht."

Sie wollte ihn stoppen, ihn daran erinnern, dass sie doch nur Freunde sein wollten. Doch etwas in ihr wollte mehr hören. Etwas in ihr wollte wissen, was er an ihr attraktiv fand. Was er an ihr mochte. Auch wenn es nur Äußerlichkeiten waren.

„Ich habe dich auch schon mit weniger Stoff gesehen … ich weiß, dass du unglaubliche Beine hast. Du hast einen tollen Körper. Du zeigst es nicht, weder in deinen alltäglichen Sachen, noch mit deiner Unterwäsche, dass stimmt. Da hast du Recht, aber verdammt … wenn interessiert es schon. Wen interessiert die schöne Verpackung?"

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf nur leicht und sah zur Seite.

„Offensichtlich viele … dich doch auch. Pansy … Daphne … alle Mädchen, die du schon hattest – sie sind alle so … viel besser verpackt. Schöner verpackt. Oder Zabini. Oder Nott. Selbst Dean oder … Seamus. Ihr alle scheint so … so auf die Verpackung fixiert zu sein."

„Ich werde dir jetzt nicht sagen, du brauchst es nicht ändern, denn ich würde es nicht schlecht finden, wenn du es tun würdest. So wie bei dem Ball damals. Du hast alle überrascht mit diesem Kleid. Aber ich werde dir auch nicht sagen, dass du es tun musst. Merlin Granger, ich will dich auch, wenn du in dieser verdammten Schuluniform vor mir stehst und du bist wohl die einzige Schülerin in unserem Jahrgang, die ihren Rock nicht magisch gekürzt hat."

Hermione blinzelte und sah zu ihm auf.

„Du willst mich?"

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich, dass ich das will. Dich will. Ich hab es dir doch wohl oft genug gezeigt und dich oft genug spüren lassen wie sehr ich dich will."

Sie wusste wie er es meinte. Körperlich. Er wollte Sex. Er wollte genau das was alle Jungs wollten. Was Ron gewollt hatte. Doch er hatte sie dabei anders behandelt. Er hatte nicht mit ihr gestritten, weil sie nicht mehr wollte als ein wenig knutschen. Er war nicht frustriert durch das Zimmer getigert und hatte ihr Vorträge darüber gehalten, dass es alle Anderen doch schon getan hätten und es langsam an der Zeit wäre. Ihn hatte sie nicht daraufhin mit einem dieser Magazine gefunden und wie er sich bei dem Anblick von den nackten Damen auf den Fotos stimulierte. Er hatte ihr danach nicht gesagt, dass es ihre eigene Schuld war, weil sie ihm eben nicht half wie es sich für eine gute Freundin gehörte.

Hermione küsste ihn. Sie küsste ihn mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass es sie schon fast schmerzte. Sie küsste ihn wie nie zuvor. Sie presste sich an ihn, ihre Arme hatten sich dabei um seinen Hals geschlungen. Zuerst war er überrascht … es dauerte bis er ihrem Kuss endlich nachgab. Doch dann küsste er sie zurück, ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten und als er diese in ihren Mundraum schob, stöhnte sie leise auf. Er konnte ihren Körper spüren, wie er sich seinem entgegen drückte und als er sie wieder auf die Fensterbank hob, teilte sie ihre Beine für ihn und er presste seine Hüften gegen ihre Mitte. Wieder stöhnte sie, als ihre Finger sich in seinem Haar vergruben. Seine Hände wanderten währenddessen. Über ihre Seiten hinab, bis die Eine auf ihrer Hüfte liegen blieb und die Andere über die Außenseite ihrer Schenkel strich, bis er auf ihre nackte Haut traf.

Hermione zitterte unter seinen Fingerkuppen und er grinste regelrecht in den Kuss hinein. Sie hatte das Ganze begonnen, auch wenn sie die Regeln vor einigen Stunden noch aufgestellt hatte. Neue Regeln, die sie sofort wieder über Bord warf und er würde sich nicht beschweren.

Die Brünette ließ von seinem Haar ab und als er bemerkte wie sie beinahe ungeduldig sein Hemd aufknöpfte, half er ihr. Sie seufzte zufrieden, als ihre Finger seine nackte Haut unter ihnen fühlten. Sie strich über seine Brust und als sie langsam über diese hinab strich, zog er scharf die Luft ein und löste damit den Kuss.

„Was …?"

„Diesmal stopp es nicht. Bitte. Ich will dich auch. Ich will dich in mir spüren Draco. Ich will das du mir zeigst, wie ...", sie leckte sich über ihre Lippen und ihr gelang es ihre Augen zu öffnen um ihn dabei anzusehen. „Wie es sich anfühlt, wenn wir gemeinsam zu den Sternen reisen. Bitte. Bitte zeig mir, dass das alles nicht nur Gerede war, damit ich nicht mehr traurig bin."

Seine Augen auf ihr, verunsicherten sie für einige Sekunden, doch als seine Augen dunkler wurden, wusste sie, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Sie konnte die Lust in ihnen erkennen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er sie wollte. Sie hatte sich noch nie so begehrt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment – auch wenn er nur ihren Körper wollte. Es war in diesem Moment dennoch das allerbeste Gefühl, welches sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihren Hals und das Mädchen sog scharf die Luft ein, als er an diesem saugte. Wieder einmal. Sie reckte ihren Hals und schob sich ihm mehr entgegen, was ihn erregt knurren ließ. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Po, um sie noch mehr gegen sich zu drücken, während seine Andere langsam auf geschickte Art und Weise ihre Bluse aufknöpfte.

Die Gryffindor spürte, wie sie sich plötzlich doch wieder zu schämen begann. Er würde sie wieder sehen können. Unbekleidet. Er würde sie betrachten und es war ihr noch immer unangenehm, doch es gelang ihr diese Gedanken so gut es ging bei Seite zu schieben. Sie musste selbstbewusster werden. Er hatte ihr unendliche viele Gründe genannt, wieso sie es sein konnte. Sie wollte es nicht aussehen lassen, als wären seine Worte zwecklos gewesen. Sie waren es nämlich nicht.

Seine Finger schoben schließlich ihre Bluse von ihren Schultern, die auf die Fensterbank hinab glitt. Seine Fingerkuppen strichen über ihre Arme, dann über ihre Seiten und dann öffnete er ihren BH auf geübte Art und Weise. Sofort sprang er auf und er entfernte ihn von ihrem Körper, was sie frösteln ließ.

Aber nicht nur das ließ sie erzittern, auch der Blick, den er über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Erst als er hungrig zu knurren begann und seine Lippen um ihren Brustwarzen legte, warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte wohlig auf. Erst dann gelang es ihr sich von ihren Unsicherheiten zu lösen. Fürs erste.

Seine Zunge, seine Lippen und Zähne spielten mit ihren Brustwarzen bis sie das Gefühl hatte vor Lust zu vergehen. Sie streckte ihm ihren Körper buchstäblich entgegen und drückte ihren Mitte gegen seinen Schritt, was sie selbst und ihn ebenso aufstöhnen ließ. Sie hatte spüren können, wie hart er geworden war und allein das trieb sie dazu an ihm ihre Hüften noch mehr entgegen zu strecken. Sie drückte sie fest gegen ihn, während er zu ihrer anderen Brustwarze überging und diese quälend langsam mit seiner Zunge umkreiste.

„Draco … bitte …", wimmerte sie leise, was ihm ein zufriedenes Glucksen entlockte. Er schien es zu genießen, dass sie sich vor Lust quälte.

„Wir haben gerade erst angefangen, du musst dich noch gedulden.", flüsterte er, als er sich langsam wieder hoch küsste. Er grinste sie an und hinderte sie dann daran zu sprechen in dem er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Hemd, welches nur noch so über seinen Schultern gehangen hatte und schlang dann seine Arme um ihren nackten Oberkörper, so dass er seine nackte Haut auf ihre pressen konnte. Allein das schien sie wahnsinnig werden zu lassen, denn die Gryffindor reagierte mit einem tiefen Stöhner.

Seine Zähne neckten ihren Unterlippe, als sie an seinem Reisverschluss zu nesteln begann. Sie hatte seinen Gürtel schnell geöffnet bekommen, doch den Knopf seiner Hose schien sie so ungeduldig wie sie war nicht öffnen zu können. Er wollte ihr gerade helfen, als er spürte und auch hörte, wie sie an der Hose zerrte bis der Knopf abfiel. Es entlockte ihm ein leises Lachen und ihr ein ungeduldiges Murren.

Er schlüpfte aus seiner Hose und sie hob bereitwillig ihr Becken an, so dass er ihren Rock zu Boden werfen konnte, während sie sich weiterhin küssten.

Draco musste zugeben, dass er noch nie ein Mädchen so gerne geküsst hatte wie sie. Er hatte schon einige Mädchen geküsst und er hatte mit so einigen geschlafen, doch er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen so häufig geküsst wie sie. Er hatte auch nie so häufig daran gedacht ein Mädchen zu küssen wie sie. Er bekam einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, wie sie anfangs noch unschuldig zurück küsste, bevor sie ihr Gryffindor Temperament überkam und ihn regelrecht verschlang. Sie hatte so viel Leidenschaft, die sie ausstrahlte und genau deswegen küsste er sie gerne. Genau deswegen glaubte er auch, dass der Sex genauso gut werden würde. Er konnte nur ahnen, wozu dieses Mädchen im Stande war, wenn sie einmal Gefallen an etwas fand. Sie war die Art von Mädchen … nein Frau, die alles mit so viel Feuer tat, was sie mochte. Er kannte es aus dem Unterricht. Er kannte es von ihren Küssen. Er konnte nur vermuten wie es enden würde, wenn sie Sex tatsächlich mochte.

Erst als die Gryffindor begann seine Boxershort hinabzuschieben, stoppte er kurz. Er entzog ihr seine Lippen aber nicht, er legte lediglich seine Stirn an ihre und nahm den Turbogang raus. Er wusste, dass sie nachfragen würde, weswegen er sich entschied einfach zu handeln. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Schenkel und zwang sie dazu ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen, so dass er sie anheben konnte. Hermione stöhnte als ihre Mitte sich gegen ihn presste und sich bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, an ihm rieb.

Sie stöhnte ungeduldig auf, als er den Kuss löste um sie auf das Bett zu legen und sich Zeit zu nehmen sie genau zu betrachten. Dennoch blieb sie ruhig liegen, als seine Augen über ihren Körper wanderten. Sie drehte lediglich ihren Kopf zur Seite, weil es ihr unangenehm wurde, dass seine Augen sie so genau musterten.

„Sieh mich an."

„Aber ..."

„Komm schon, sieh mich an. Sieh mich an, wenn du mich schon ganz ausziehen willst. Ich will, dass du siehst was du tust.", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt und Hermione schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte ihn gefühlt. Sie hatte ihn wohl auch schon einmal … oder auch mehrmals gesehen, aber nie wirklich darauf geachtet. Sie hatte schnell ihre Augen weggedreht. Sie hatte es einfach immer als peinlich und falsch betrachtet. Doch jetzt wo sie sich aufsetzte und ihm in die Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie ihn sehen wollte. Auch wenn es ihr noch immer unangenehm war.

Ihre Finger ließen den Stoff um seine Hüften tiefer gleiten, bis sie seine Shorts zu Boden fallen hörte. Ihre Augen jedoch blieben noch immer auf seinen und ihre Zähne vergruben sich in ihrer Unterlippe.

Erst als er seinen Daumen auf ihre Unterlippe legte und sie von ihren Zähnen befreite, ließ sie ihren Blick nach unten gleiten und während ein Teil in ihr vor Angst aufkeuchte – immerhin konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass das jemals passen würde – stöhnte ein anderer Teil in ihr erregt auf.

Seine Hand legte sich dann auch schon in ihren Nacken und er küsste sie gierig, leidenschaftlich … hungrig nach mehr, während er sie in die Matratze drückte und ihren Slip langsam hinab schob. Es trennte sie nichts mehr und das machte sie ungeduldiger aber auch ängstlicher zugleich.

Erst als seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine glitten, konnte sie sich von ihren Ängsten distanzieren und sich auf die Lust konzentrieren, die ihren Körper beherrschte. Schon nach wenigen geschickten Bewegungen seiner Finger fühlte sie sich wieder so leicht … so als ob sie die Sterne bald berühren könnte, doch da hört er auf. Hermione öffnete ihre Augen, nur um zu sehen, wie er sie betrachtete. Er hatte sie wohl die ganze Zeit angesehen und die Brünette spürte wie heiß ihre Wangen bei der Vorstellung wurden.

„Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er schließlich und Hermione war kurz davor zu nicken, doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie etwas. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und hob ihr Becken etwas an. Sie stöhnte auf als sie fühlte wie er an ihrem Schritt entlang strich, und dann stöhnte sie noch einmal auf, weil es ihm einen tiefen, lustvollen Laut entlockt hatte.

Und dann spürte sie nur noch wie er eine Hüftbewegung machte, die sie entzwei riss und ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31:**

Der Schmerz, den sie verspürte, war ein so spitzer und stechender wie sie ihn noch nie verspürt hatte. Es ließ sie wimmern und ihre Nägel in seine Schultern vergraben. Ihre Augen kniffen sich automatisch zusammen und für eine Sekunde dachte sie wirklich es wäre ein großer Fehler gewesen.

Doch dann spürte sie wie sein Daumen über ihre Wange strich und seine Lippen ihre Stirn streiften. Sie seufzte leise und öffnete ihre Augen nur um ihn ansehen zu können und der Blick, den er ihr schenkte, ließ sie entspannen. Zumindest etwas.

„Verkrampf dich nicht. Lass locker. Es wird gleich besser. Ich verspreche es.", flüsterte er mit dieser unendlich samtigen Stimme, die immer wieder dafür sorgte, dass sie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flattern spüren konnte.

„Ist es …", setzte sie an und er nickte beinahe sofort, weswegen sie die Frage nicht einmal beendete. Es war normal. Es war der Schmerz, der vorkommen konnte, wenn das Häutchen riss. Sie hatte davon gehört und auch gelesen, doch sie hatte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass es ein solch unangenehmes Gefühl war.

Nicht, dass sie sich jetzt noch daran erinnern konnte. Er hatte all diese negativen Gefühle mit seinem Blick und seinen sanften Berührungen bei Seite geschoben.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder vollkommen unter ihm entspannte, fing er ihre Lippen mit seinen ein. Als seine Lippen ihre massierten und sie dazu zwangen sich für ihn zu öffnen, stöhnte sie wohlig in den Kuss hinein. Seine Zunge rieb über ihre und die Gryffindor erwiderte den Kuss mit Freuden. Sie ließ ihre Zunge um seine kreisen, während ihre rechte Hand sich von seiner Schulter löste und in seinem Nacken zum Ruhen kam. Sie zog ihn enger an sich, küsste ihn mit mehr Leidenschaft und Feuer und da spürte sie wie er begann sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam begann er seine Hüften vor und zurück zu schieben, was sie dazu brachte in den Kuss zu keuchen. Sie versuchte sich auf das leidenschaftliche Zungenspiel zu konzentrieren, doch als seine Bewegungen etwas ausladender wurden und er sich beinahe vollkommen aus ihr zurück zog, nur um sich dann wieder komplett in ihr zu versenken, da gelang es ihr nicht mehr. Sie löste den Kuss und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, um ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch je kräftiger seine Stöße wurden umso unmöglicher wurde es für sie. Sie gab nach. Sie stöhnte und keuchte bei jeder seiner Bewegungen und bald bewegte sie ihre Hüften gegen seine. Sie fanden einen perfekten, gemeinsamen Rhythmus.

Ihre Finger gruben sich wieder in seine weiche, blasse Haut und sie konnte nur ahnen, dass sie rote Markierungen auf dieser hinterlassen würde. Aber sie konnte nichts daran ändern, es fühlte sich an als bräuchte sie diesen Halt oder sie würde innerlich vergehen. Sie konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er sich so bewegte. Wenn er sich immer wieder in ihr versenkte. Es war unbeschreiblich gut aber auch kaum auszuhalten. Es war als würde ihr Körper mit jedem Stoß empfindlicher werden und ihr Innerstes drohte zu zerplatzen. Zu explodieren wie ein Feuerwerk an Silvester.

Seine Hände bewegten sich auf ihrer Haut, strichen über ihre Seiten und ließen sie immer wieder erzittern. Seine Lippen saugten an ihrem Hals, dann spielten sie mit ihrem Ohrläppchen, ehe er erregt in ihr Ohr stöhnte und sie damit wahnsinnig werden ließ.

Ihre Hüften kamen ihm immer wieder entgegen und ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um sein Becken, was ihn daran hinderte sich zu weit zurück zu ziehen. Er musste grinsen, weil sie ihn so an sich presste … sich regelrecht an ihn klammerte. Seine Stöße wurden deswegen fester und schneller, wobei er seine Hüfte immer wieder leicht rollen ließ. Es entlockte ihr immer höhere, erregtere Laute.

„Verdammt …", knurrte er gegen ihr Ohr und die Brünette hob dabei ihr Becken mehr an und rieb sich leicht an ihm, was nur dazu führte, dass sie Beide heiser aufstöhnten.

„Draco ...", wimmerte Hermione nach einigen weiteren festen Stößen.

„Mh?"

„So gut ...", brachte die Brünette atemlos hervor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Stimme sie bald verlassen würde. Es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, wenn man bedachte, was er sie für Töne produzieren ließ. Es war als würde sie die Kontrolle über alles verlieren und als würde es alles einfach passieren. Instinktiv.

„Mehr als gut. Verdammt 'Mione du fühlst dich so unglaublich gut an."

Alleine zu hören, wie er ihren Spitznamen benutzte war für sie ein Highlight, dass er dabei aber auch noch sagte, dass sie sich gut anfühlte und er sie dann das gleiche fühlen ließ … es war als würde alles in ihr heißer werden, intensiver, prickelnder.

Bis sie die Kontrolle ganz verlor, ihr Körper zu zittern begann und ihre Muskeln sich begannen anzuspannen. Es war als würde in ihr alles lichterloh Brennen und eine Welle der Lust nach der Anderen rollte über sie und ließ sie wieder und wieder seinen Namen wimmern.

Die Wellen nahmen sie immer noch mit sich, als er sich ganz tief in ihr versenkte und ihren Namen wisperte. Er fand einen so perfekten Winkel, so dass sie tatsächlich Sterne sehen konnte und ein hoher, spitzer Schrei entfleuchte ihren Lippen. Sie bäumte sich etwas auf und presste ihre Pobacken zusammen, was dafür sorgte, dass sie sich noch enger um ihn schlang. Ihr Körper zitterte mehr und mehr und jede seiner Berührungen, die er ihr währenddessen zuteil werden ließ, ließ das Mädchen buchstäblich zucken. Es war unbeschreiblich und wäre sie nicht komplett vor Lust vernebelt, wäre es ihr wohl sogar unangenehm, dass sie sich so gehen ließ.

Und dann ebbte das Hochgefühl langsam ab und sie ließ sich wieder in die Matratze sinken. Sie spürte wie er sich weniger auf seinen Armen abstützte und sein Gewicht mehr auf sie verlagerte und damit mehr Körperkontakt schaffte. Seine Finger glitten durch ihre verschwitzten Haare und strichen ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, welches sich ganz heiß anfühlte. Ihr Körper zitterte noch immer, aber nun weil ihr selbst so heiß war und die Umgebung so kühl auf sie wirkte.

Ihr Kopf fiel leicht zur Seite und sie seufzte leise, als sie sich langsam von ihrem Höhepunkt erholte. Sie spürte zwar noch immer das Zucken ihrer Muskeln – sowohl in ihrem Bauch, als auch in ihren Oberschenkeln – aber es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ein befriedigendes.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu normalisieren, spürte aber natürlich, wie seine Augen auf ihr lagen. Sie spürte seine Finger auf ihren Wangen und seinen heißen Körper auf ihrem. Sie spürte auch wie er langsam aus ihr heraus glitt und etwas heißes, an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang floss. Es war ein seltsam intimer, privater Moment und sie war sich dessen bewusst. Und um ehrlich zu sein war sie sogar froh ihn mit ihm geteilt zu haben.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam und sie drehte ihren Kopf herum, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren noch immer so dunkel und verschlangen sie buchstäblich. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so begehrt gefühlt. So sexy. Wenn man mit den Augen und mit Blicken Sex haben konnte – dann schlief er gerade wieder mit ihr.

„Was denn?"

„Wieso?"

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht darüber reden wollen. Sie hatte es dabei belassen wollen. Sie hätte sich vielleicht sogar vorstellen können es noch einmal zu tun. Sie hätte es aber langsamer angehen lassen. Sie hätte ihre Lippen über seinen Hals wandern lassen und über seine starken, breiten Schultern. Ihre Finger wären über seine Haut geglitten und irgendwann hätte er dann ihre Handgelenke zu fassen bekommen, sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen gehalten und dann …

Doch er wollte darüber reden. Er wollte es nicht einfach dabei belassen, dass sie ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte. Auch wenn das so unglaublich dämlich klang. Irgendwie kitschig. Und das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihnen.

„Du hast wohl das Richtige gesagt, mich das Richtige fühlen lassen ...", sagte sie nach einer ziemlich langen Bedenkzeit.

„Granger ..."

„Ach … wir sind wieder bei Granger?", ihre Stimme klang frostig.

„Ja, aber nur weil …"

„Nein schon gut. Ich versteh es schon.", sagte sie sofort und klang dabei trotzig. Sie schob ihn von sich und sofort wurde ihr kalt. Ihr Körper lechzte nach seinem, doch sie ermahnte ihre Gedanken und ließ sie schweigen.

Draco hatte sich unterdessen aufgesetzt und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an, doch die Gryffindor hatte sich die Decke um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und sich von ihm weg gedreht.

„Tu das nicht schon wieder.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, und drückte sich an ihren Rücken. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Mitte und sie hasste es, wie verräterisch ihr Körper war. Er sehnte sich so nach ihm. Jetzt schon.

„Du hast angefangen."

„Ich wollte es nicht kaputt machen. Aber ich will auch nicht das du es bereust. Und du reagierst in letzter Zeit so oft über. Du machst aus Kleinigkeiten so oft eine riesige Sache. Und du distanzierst dich immer wieder von mir. So als würdest du kämpfen … als wäre ein Teil von dir nicht so begeistert von der Nähe zwischen uns."

Hermione war verstummt. Seine Worte trafen es wie die Faust das Auge traf. Es passte einfach. Es war als könnte er sie doch besser lesen, als sie es sich hatte vorstellen können.

„Wir hatten gesagt wir wollen nur Freunde sein. Ich hab es dir sogar versprochen. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst … ich halte mein Wort nicht. Ich kann aber nicht anders. Wenn du den ersten Schritt machst dann … Merlin verdammt Granger, wenn ich könnte ich würde dich ständig so anfassen. Dich küssen. Meine Finger in deinen Haaren vergraben. Ich würde dich wieder und wieder so zum zittern bringen und dich meinen Namen stöhnen lassen."

Hermione spürte wieder diesen Stich. Er wollte sie körperlich. Er wollte sie anfassen und küssen. Er wollte Sex mit ihr. Und auch wenn sie es genossen hatte und auch mehr wollte, dann wollten sie dennoch unterschiedliche Dinge. Sie war noch immer in der Lage es deutlich genug zu sehen. Das war der Grund warum sie sich distanzierte. Es war der Grund warum sie sich so aufführte.

„Ich hab mich … verliebt. In dich."

„Trace hattest du nicht gesagt sie wären wieder da?", fragte Blaise, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht war mittlerweile um und es hatte sich rumgesprochen, dass Hermione und Draco wieder da wären. Nur zeigten sie sich nicht.

„Ja. Daph hat sie doch auch gesehen. Aber sie sind verschwunden. Naja nicht verschwunden … sie sind hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Irgendwie waren sie Beide sehr seltsam.", bestätigte die Blondine und der dunkelhäutige Slytherin zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Vielleicht wollen sie einfach nur allein sein.", gab Hannah grinsend von sich, als sie an den Beiden vorbei spazierte und sich in einen der Sessel warf. Sie stöhnte leicht auf, denn es war ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie heute nichts mehr erledigen musste. Sie konnte einfach faul in diesem Sessel sitzen und sich entspannen.

„Ich frage mich sowieso, warum ihr alle so stark auf die zwei fixiert seid.", gab Megan von sich und schob Hannah etwas bei Seite, damit sie auch noch Platz in dem Sessel fand. Manchmal war die Nähe, die die drei Hufflepuff Mädchen beieinander suchten auffällig. Zumindest hatte es schon häufig für verwunderte Blicke gesorgt.

„Seh ich auch so. Ihr seid so auf die Zwei fokussiert, als hättet ihr kein eigenes Leben mehr. Ganz schön arm."

„Wer hat dich gefragt McMillan?"

„Niemand. Und ich sag trotzdem meine Meinung, was dagegen Zabini?"

„Eine Menge."

„Kommt beruhigt euch Jungs.", beschwichtigte Tracey die Diskussion zwischen den zwei Jungs, die erst nach warnenden Blicken der Mädchen nachgaben. Sie ließen ihre Schultern sinken, die sie kämpferisch durchgedrückt hatten.

„Ich glaube es wird wieder Zeit, dass wir etwas zusammen machen. Es ist schon wieder viel zu viel Spannung im Raum. Am Besten wenn die Drei eingezogen sind … dann müssen wir wieder trinken, tanzen und spielen.", schlug die äußerst motivierte Hannah vor und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, wobei Megan sich mehr in ihre Seite kuschelte.

Es war auffällig wie die Blondine ihre Mitschülerin kraulte. Jeder sah wie Hannah ihre Finger über die Oberschenkel ihrer Mitschülerin fahren ließ und diese genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch sagen tat niemand etwas. Es war ja nicht verboten. Nur seltsam war es irgendwie schon.

„Klingt nach einem sehr guten Plan. Aber wisst ihr was ich noch für eine Idee hatte?", begann Tracey dann und sah dann in die kleine beschauliche Runde.

„Wir haben ja festgestellt, dass wir uns alle untereinander gar nicht wirklich kennen – also hab ich gedacht wir könnten daraus auch eine Art Spiel machen. Quasi … wer bin ich, oder sowas in der Art. Jeder schreibt eine Liste mit … einigen Fakten über sich. Manche Sachen müssen ganz trivial und belanglos sein und manche müssen richtig tief gehen und es sollten Dinge sein, die nicht jeder über einen weiß. Dann zieht jeder eine Liste und pro Tag wird magisch ein neuer Punkt auf dem Pergament erscheinen und am letzten Tag … kann dann jeder versuchen zu erraten von wem die Liste ist. So lernen wir einander unvoreingenommener kennen … weil wir Dinge erfahren, aber die Person dabei gar nicht wirklich sehen. Wir versuchen alles zusammen zu legen … wie ein Rätsel. Und am Ende haben wir vielleicht ein völlig neues Bild von der Person."

Hannah klatschte aufgeregt in ihre Hände.

„Das klingt fantastisch. Ich bin voll dafür. Und ich meine, jeder entscheidet ja auch selbst was er drauf schreibt – so überschreiten wir keine Grenzen.", grinste die Blondine und sah zu ihrer Mitschülerin herüber, die nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Von mir aus.", murrte sie und sah zu Ernie herüber, der es ihr dann nachahmte.

„Wir sollten aber auch dafür Sorgen, dass wir keine Personen aus dem eigenen Haus ziehen können. Sonst wäre es ja viel zu … uninteressant.", grinste Hannah und Tracey nickte begeistert.

„Dann schlagen wir das beim Abendessen vor?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Ich versteh den Sinn dahinter nicht.", sagte Millie und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Pansy neben ihr grinste nur.

„Trace und Abbott wollen einfach spielen, lassen wir ihnen doch den Spaß. Vielleicht hoffen sie ja ihren heimlichen Traumprinzen zu finden."

Millie und Pansy lachten Beide, doch weder Tracey noch Hannah ließen sich von ihrer Idee abbringen.

„Ihr seid albern. Es geht ums besser kennen lernen. Um das vorurteilsfreie Kennenlernen des Anderen. Vielleicht mehr über jemanden zu erfahren von dem man bisher gar nichts wusste.", erklärte Tracey und blickte zu ihrer Verbündeten herüber, die aufgeregt nickte.

„Wenn wir unseren Traumprinzen finden wollten, hätten wir was anderes vorgeschlagen … etwas mit weniger Substanz und dafür mehr Körperkontakt."

„Das klingt deutlich interessanter.", grinste Zabini die Blondine an, doch die verzog nur ihr Gesicht.

„Schmink es dir ab Zabini – wenn du etwas auf diesem Niveau spielen willst, dann tu das aber ohne mich."

„Das war ein Korb Zabini. Nicht das du noch aus allen Wolken fällst, weil nicht alle Mädchen ihre Höschen fallen lassen wenn sie dich sehen.", grinste ein äußerst amüsierter Seamus und Dean gluckste amüsiert.

„Sagt der, der noch nie an einem Höschen dran war."

„Also … ich würde ihn eher an meins dran lassen als dich Blaise.", begann Pansy dann und sorgte damit für Erstaunen, Erheiterung und blankes Entsetzen bei Blaise.

Man konnte sagen, dass die Stimmung ausgelassen war. Und das obwohl Tracey und Theodore sich gegenüber saßen und trotz dessen das Harry, Ron und Ginny ebenfalls anwesend waren. Noch anwesend waren.

„Danke Parkinson, ich werde es mir merken.", grinste Seamus schließlich als er es endlich geschafft hatte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte einfach zu sehr lachen müssen.

„Gerne, du weißt ja wo du mich findest.", scherzte die Slytherin weiter und das führte letztlich dazu das Blaise schmollend die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Es war als hätten sich alle gegen ihn verbündet.

„Schmollen steht dir nicht.", grinste Ginny ihn schließlich an und stützte ihr Kinn dann auf ihrer Hand ab, sah ihn dabei direkt an.

„Mir scheint nichts zu stehen."

„Sie ziehen dich doch nur auf Zabini. Ich dachte das Ego eines Slytherin Frauenhelden hält mehr aus als solche Sticheleien.", grinste die Rothaarige und sah zu ihrem Freund herüber.

„Oder was sagst du? Hättest du gedacht, dass er so schnell schmollt nur weil Pansy ihn nicht will?"

Womit sie nicht rechnete war, dass Harry seine Lippen zu einem Strich verzog. Er hatte vorhin auch nicht gelacht. Es war ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen. Sie wusste nur nicht warum. Selbst Ron hatte es geschafft zu schmunzeln.

„Naja … geht uns auch nichts an ob sie ihn will oder nicht, oder?", sagte er schließlich nur und das führte dazu, dass Ginny ihre Augenbraue verwirrt nach oben zog.

„Seh ich auch so.", sagte Neville dann um seinen freund zu unterstützen. Er hatte wie immer einfach nur dagesessen und sich das Gerede angehört. Er fand es durchaus schön, dass sie alle immer offener wurden, doch mit diesen ganzen Themen konnte er einfach immer noch nichts anfangen.

„Potter und Longbottom – wahre Gentlemen der alten Schule.", grinste Pansy schließlich nur, um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Davon solltest du dir mal ein Scheibchen abschneiden Zabini, dann würdest du vielleicht nicht so schmollen.", ergänzte sie und knuffte ihren Mitschüler dann aber freundschaftlich in die Seite. Es entlockte ihm dann doch den Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Aber jetzt im Ernst – was sagt ihr zu der Idee?", fragte Hannah schließlich um das Thema wieder auf das Spiel zu lenken.

„Ich find es gut.", sagte Daphne und sah zu der Blondine herüber. Sie hatte nichts dagegen jemanden genauer kennen zu lernen und vielleicht hinter eine Fassade zu blicken, die sie sonst nie durchbrechen würde.

„Ich bin auch dabei.", sagte Lisa und natürlich stimmte dann auch Terry zu. Nach und nach stimmten letztlich alle ein, auch wenn einige von ihnen mehr oder weniger zu ihrem Glück gezwungen wurden – so wie Susan, die von Megan dazu gebracht wurde. Oder Neville, der nachgab, als Tracey ihm einen bittenden Blick zuwarf.

„Dann starten wir das Spiel beim nächsten Gruppenabend. Wir sollten die Listen bis dahin fertig haben und dann werfen wir sie in einen Sack und jeder zieht am Ende des Abends. Dann haben wir zwei Wochen Zeit herauszufinden, wer der Verfasser der Liste ist, die wir gezogen haben.", erklärte Tracey die Spielregeln und alle nickten.

„Ob Draco und Hermione mitmachen?"

„Bestimmt."

„Wo sind die Zwei eigentlich?"

„Im Bett und kuscheln sich aneinander ...", grinste eine äußerst gut gelaunte Tracey wohl wissend, dass manche Menschen das wohl nicht hören wollten. Auch wenn es wohl nicht stimmte.

„Ist doch auch egal wo sie sind und was sie machen. Geht uns nichts an.", überraschte Ron sie dann alle und kniff seine Lippen danach zusammen. Er musste sich selbst ermahnen, damit er nicht doch noch etwas falsches sagte.

„Uiuiui Daph, da hast du ihn aber schnell von ihr abgelenkt. Dabei hattet ihr doch noch alle Klamotten an.", trietzte Tracey und wurde daraufhin mit Weintrauben beworfen – sowohl von Daphne als auch von Ginny. Es machte ihr jedoch nichts aus … sie lachte nur. Und irgendwann stimmten sie alle in ihr Lachen ein.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du ihn so schnell losgelassen hast?"

„Das fragst du mich wirklich gerade jetzt?", fragte die Slytherin und blickte ihren Mitschüler mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Sorry."

„Es sollte dir auch Leid tun, dass du an Draco denkst während ich in deinem Merlin verdammten Schoß sitze."

Pansy sah Blaise nicht einmal wirklich an. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie sich auf ihn einließ, immerhin hatte sie vorhin noch etwas anderes gesagt. Sie hatte es klingen lassen, als würde sie niemals etwas mit Blaise anfangen wollen, doch die Wahrheit war, dass sie es schon öfter getan hatten. Sie hatte Bedürfnisse und Draco hatte diese offensichtlich nie befriedigt. Sie hatte sich einen anderen Weg suchen müssen und letztlich hatte sie so einige gefunden. Blaise war einer davon.

„Ich wunder mich, dass du nicht an ihn denkst."

Pansy stöhnte frustriert auf und rutschte letztlich von Blaise Schoß und warf sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Sie sah genervt zur Decke hoch und hoffte, dass er erkannte was für ein Trottel er doch war.

„Pans, sei doch nicht gleich sauer."

„Ich bin nicht sauer Blaise. Ich bin frustriert. Ich bin mit in dein Zimmer gekommen weil ich Sex will – nicht weil ich reden will. Hätte ich das gewollt wäre ich zu Daphne gegangen. Oder zu Trace. Oder zu … Lisa. Aber doch nicht zu dir."

„Was ist mit Mil?"

Pansy verzog ihr Gesicht und setzte sich schließlich auf.

„Mit Mil rede ich nicht über sowas. Das weißt du. Das zwischen mir und ihr … ich muss es nicht unnötig komplizierter machen als es ist."

„Du weißt, dass sie auf dich steht und du willst dich nicht bei ihr ausheulen, weil du denkst sie könnte sich dann Hoffnungen machen."

„Sieh an wer mehr Grips in seiner Birne hat, als er es manchmal zeigt.", neckte sie ihn beinahe liebevoll und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Wir haben jetzt zwei Optionen, entweder du gibst mir jetzt das weswegen ich hier bin oder … ich geh rüber zu Finnigan, immerhin hab ich ihm das Angebot schon einmal gemacht."

„Ich glaub, der ist mehr an wem Anders interessiert."

„Moment … was? Weißt du was?", kreischte sie beinahe und sah ihn neugierig an. Es war so leicht ihr Interesse zu wecken. Sie liebte Klatsch und Tratsch.

„Das ist doch viel zu langweilig wenn ich es dir sagen würde. Ich hab eine Bessere Idee Pans. Was wenn wir unser eigenes Spielchen spielen, mh?"

Pansy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Und was für ein Spiel wäre das?"

„Ein weniger spießigeres … mit höherer Spaßgarantie."

„Klingt verlockend. Erzähl mir mehr davon."

„Du spielst im Team der Mädchen und ich im Team der Jungs. Wir stellen uns gegenseitig Aufgaben, die unser Team erfüllen muss … nur leider dürfen wir den Anderen nichts von den Aufgaben sagen. Wir müssen sie selbst dazu bringen es zu tun. Wer mehr Aufgaben bis zum Ende des anderen Spiels erfüllt … gewinnt."

„Und was gewinne ich dann?"

„Wir haben dann einen Wunsch beim Anderen frei – was sagst du?"

„Klingt ziemlich ziemlich gut.", grinste die Dunkelhaarige und rutschte wieder auf seinen Schoß, drückte sich dabei leicht an ihn.

„Und was für Aufgaben wären das, mh?"

„Oh du wirst schon sehen … es wird … prickelnd in den nächsten Tagen.", flüsterte er gegen ihren Hals und das Mädchen seufzte.

Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Nun ja … noch nicht. Aber morgen würde es dann bestimmt beginnen. Morgen, wenn sie hoffentlich um einiges befriedigter und weniger frustriert war.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32:**

„Sind die zwei Turteltauben immer noch nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekrochen?", fragte eine entsetzlich gut gelaunte Pansy, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen an den Frühstückstisch setzte.

Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte sie es für unmöglich gehalten mit all ihren Mitschülern morgens am Slytherintisch zu sitzen, nun gehörte es zu ihrem Alltag. Es war selbstverständlich geworden.

„Nicht wirklich. Also ich habe sie nicht gesehen.", sagte Daphne und betrachtete ihre Freundin über den Tisch hinweg mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und was ist dir wundervolles passiert? Du strahlst richtig. Welchem Kind hast du den Lolli geklaut, huh?"

Pansy verdrehte ihre Augen gespielt genervt, doch sie wusste wie Daphne es meinte. Ja sie war eben keine Frohnatur wie Daph es war, oder so wie Hannah … oder Luna Lovegood. Sie war eben nicht so und es war auch gut so, aber manchmal konnte sie auch gut gelaunt sein oder etwa nicht? Zumindest war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass sie es dürfte.

„Ach hatte einfach eine sehr … erholsame Nacht.", sagte Pansy schließlich und ließ es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen. Offenbar gelang es ihr auch, denn Daphne hakte nicht weiter nach. Sie glaubte wohl wirklich, dass sie einfach eine Mütze voll Schlaf bekommen hatte.

„Morgen.", flötete eine mindestens genauso fröhliche Hannah, als sie sich zusammen mit Megan und Susan zu Daphne, Tracey und Pansy setzte. Lisa war noch nirgends zu sehen, Millicent war schon früh wieder verschwunden, weil sie noch zur Eulerei wollte und Hermione – tja die war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

„Wo sind eigentlich die Jungs abgeblieben?", fragte eine verwirrte Hannah, die sich eine Sekunde lang umgesehen hatte. „Sind die alle noch am Schlafen? Wenn ja dann … schaffen die es wohl nicht mehr vor dem Unterricht zu frühstücken."

„Keine Ahnung, Blaise hatte Theo und Greg zu sich gerufen … er wollte irgendetwas erledigen sagte er. Ich glaube, dass die anderen Jungs wohl auch dabei sind … würde Sinn ergeben. Wer weiß was für einen Quatsch die planen.", gab Tracey von sich und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Pansy verstecke ihr Grinsen hinter einer Tasse Kaffee, denn sie wusste ganz genau was Blaise plante. Sie hatte ihm immerhin die Liste am frühen Morgen vorbei gebracht. Seine Aufgaben. Sie wusste genau was darauf stand und sie wusste auch genau woran er arbeitete, wenn er alle männlichen Wesen um sich herum versammelte.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl hüten … sie sind zwar nicht die Weasley Zwillinge, uns werden wohl keine Hasenzähne wachsen, aber man weiß nie worauf die Jungs kommen könnten.", gab Megan zu bedenken und Daphne grinste leicht.

„Die Weasleys hatten aber schon ganz lustige Ideen …", sagte sie und biss sich dann auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie wusste natürlich, dass die Sache vorbei war. Es würde nie wieder so werden wie es einmal gewesen war. Es gab keine Weasley Zwillinge mehr.

Genau in solchen Momenten hasste Daphne sich selbst. Sie hatte nie offen und ehrlich zu dem gestanden, was sie gedacht hatte. Sie hätte schon vor Jahren mit den Weasley Zwillingen reden können und nun gab es sie so nicht mehr. Und alles was blieb waren zwar schöne und lustige Erinnerungen an all die Streiche und Ideen, die sie gehabt hatten, aber sie waren lächerlich im Gegensatz zu dem was hätte noch kommen können. Es war einfach nicht fair.

„Alles okay Daph?"

„Geht es euch auch manchmal so, dass … ihr euch in solchen Momenten ertappt und denkt … was können wir einfach so froh sein und einfach so weiter machen? Ich meine … wir reden hier über die Weasleys und wir wissen alle was passiert ist und ...", das Mädchen brach ab und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Alles was wir tatsächlich tun können ist weiter machen. Aufgeben würde ihnen doch auch nichts bringen. Wenn wir nur hier sitzen und jammern, sie bedauern und betrauern, dann ändert es ja auch nichts oder? Ich glaube und das hoffe ich wirklich felsenfest, dass alle die nicht mehr da sind sich freuen würden zu sehen, dass wir uns zwar streiten und uns auch manchmal die Köpfe einschlagen, aber uns auch gut verstehen. Wir haben uns weiter entwickelt und das war die Opfer vielleicht nicht wert, aber … es ist ein schwacher, aber dennoch vorhandener Trost, oder nicht?"

Daphne sah Megan mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie ihre Augen sich bei diesen Worten mit Tränen gefüllt hatten, aber als sie diese über ihre Wangen laufen spürte, wischte sie diese sehr undamenhaft mit ihrem Ärmel weg.

„Vor wenigen Monaten hätten wir uns das alle nicht vorstellen können, aber soll ich euch Mal etwas verraten? Ich hab es noch nie irgendwem gesagt … nicht einmal Draco, oder Blaise ...", begann Pansy und sah dabei auf ihre Hände, da sie die anderen Mädchen einfach nicht ansehen konnte dabei. Es ging einfach nicht.

„Ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich stand wahrscheinlich sehr lange auf der anderen Seite, ich weiß gar nicht wann ich erwogen habe die Seiten wirklich zu wechseln … ich hätte Potter wahrscheinlich schneller verraten, als die meisten anderen meiner Mitschüler und das für die längste Zeit. Aber als ich mich unter den Verletzten umgesehen hab und gesehen hab was es alles mit sich gezogen hatte. Wie unsere eigenen … Leute sich gegenseitig gequält und verraten haben. Und dann hab ich nur darüber nachgedacht, was die meisten von uns erwarten würde … Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so einen lichten Moment in meinem Leben gehabt. Und als die ganzen Verhandlungen waren und so viele Menschen gegen einen waren und die Strafe Askaban gewesen wäre – und nicht der Tod oder Folter wie bei … - habe ich es gewusst. Den Unterschied. Und dann waren da Potter, die Weasleys … Hermione … sie haben immer und immer und immer wieder für uns alle gesprochen so als wäre es selbstverständlich. So als würden sie tatsächlich an uns glauben. Ich habe noch nie eine weisere Entscheidung in meinem Leben getroffen. Ich glaube, dass wird mir auch erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. So mit der Zeit. Aber je länger ich Zeit mit euch verbringe und je mehr Normalität einkehrt, umso klarer wird mir einfach … dass ich gar keine Ahnung von dem allem hatte. Noch immer habe ich dieses Gefühl … keine Ahnung zu haben, meine ich. Es ist noch nicht ganz … durchgesickert."

„Ich glaube, dass … ihr eure zweite Chance tatsächlich wunderbar nutzt. Die meisten von euch zumindest.", sagte Susan und legte ihren Kopf etwas schief. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sonst sagen konnte. Sie hatte Pansy Parkinson noch nie so emotional erlebt. Sie hatte immer wieder in ihrer Rede gestoppt und in die Ferne gesehen. So als würden Bilder vor ihren Augen erscheinen. So als müsste sie diese Dämonen abschütteln, die sie noch immer verfolgten.

„Wir sind keine perfekten Menschen und ich glaube wir halten uns trotz allem für etwas besseres – zumindest kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Theo, Blaise und Draco es so sehen wie ich. Manchmal verstehe ich es immer noch nicht wie so gegensätzliche Gedanken in einem einzigem Kopf Platz haben, aber es ist so. Aber wir geben uns Mühe. Wir wollen diese zweite Chance. Ich will diese zweite Chance."

Es überraschte sie, als Megan ihre Hand nach ihrer ausstreckte und ihre damit sanft berührte. Sie strich sogar mit ihrem Daumen über Pansys Handrücken. Es war eine vertraute Geste, die Pansy nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie tat ihr aber gut und deswegen zog sie ihre Hand auch nicht weg.

„Und wir geben sie euch. Vergeudet es nicht."

„Uhhh lala, was hab ich denn verpasst?", grinste Lisa, als sie sich zu den Mädchen gesellte und sah wie Megan Pansys Hand hielt.

Der Moment war schneller vergangen, als er gekommen war und die Mädchen waren zum größten Teil froh darüber. Sie waren aber auch froh, dass es ihn gegeben hatte.

„Och … wir haben uns nur unsere ewige Liebe geschworen. Hast es leider verpasst, bekommst auch keine Zugabe. Hättest da sein müssen um diese unendlich epische Liebesgeschichte zu begreifen.", sagte Megan ganz trocken und als sie endete, entfleuchte ihr dann doch ein Kichern, woraufhin die Anderen auch begannen zu lachen. Nur Lisa begriff noch nicht ganz wieso die anderen Mädchen lachten. Es spielte keine Rolle, denn irgendwann ließ sie sich dennoch von ihrem heiteren Lachen anstecken.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass da etwas dran ist.", sagte Seamus an Dean gerichtet, als sie sich langsam auf dem Weg zum Unterricht machten. Das Frühstück hatten sie durch das Gespräch mit den anderen Jungs leider verpasst. Er war nicht unbedingt wütend deswegen, aber er fragte sich immer noch wieso er geglaubt hatte, es könnte wichtig sein was Zabini ihnen sagen wollte.

„Denk mal drüber nach – die zwei haben es doch vorgeschlagen. Sie könnten wirklich betrügen."

„Traust du Hannah das zu? Ich meine Tracey – über sie wissen wir ja nicht viel, aber Hannah?"

„Gerade ihr traue ich es zu. Ich glaube die zwei wollen wirklich manipulieren, stell dir doch Mal vor, dass Hannah auf einen von uns steht … wenn sie seine Liste hätte, dass wäre doch ein wundervoller Startpunkt für sie um Gespräche zu beginnen."

„Dean, du bist zu misstrauisch. Vor allem … sie würde es einem ja wohl sagen. Gerade Han ist doch absolut direkt."

„Ich glaub trotzdem, dass er Recht hat. Wir sollten sie wirklich beobachten und sicher gehen, dass die zwei nichts sabotieren."

„Ihr habt echt eine blühende Fantasie. Ich glaub einfach, dass Zabini Tracey ärgern will … mehr auch nicht."

„Wenn du das sagst … dann kann es ja nicht schaden zu helfen, dann wirst du ja sehen ob es stimmt oder nicht."

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht was sie davon haben sollten – würde es fürs erfolgreiche erraten irgendwelche Preise geben ..."

„Diskutier doch nicht.", murrte Dean und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Na gut … ich mache mit. Du beobachtest Davis und ich Hannah."

„Und warum beobachte ich Davis und nicht Hannah?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass du eine Vergangenheit mit Hannah hast und du willst doch nicht, dass sie Merlin weiß was denkt oder?"

„Du hast gewonnen, Mann."

„Wusste ich es doch."

„Da seid ihr ja.", begrüßte eine fröhliche Daphne sowohl Draco als auch Hermione, als die zwei den Unterricht gerade noch pünktlich betraten. Hermione schlüpfte auf den Platz neben der Blondine, während Draco den Platz hinter ihr neben Zabini einnahm.

„Sieht so aus, oder?", sagte Hermione nur und kramte ihre Sachen hervor. Es ließ Daphne die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen, denn Hermiones Verhalten war ihr suspekt.

„Wir wollten euch was vorschlagen … aber nun ja … ihr ward ja nicht mehr anzutreffen.", sagte sie dann und Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu ihr herum und strich sich eine wild gewordene Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich war müde okay?", brachte die Brünette schon beinahe zickig hervor, so dass die Blondine neben ihr zusammen zuckte.

„Tut mir Leid … ich … es tut mir leid.", sagte Hermione sofort und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hasste sich selbst für ihr Verhalten, aber sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie sich sonst verhalten sollte. Sie konnte ihre Emotionen nur schwer verstecken.

Daphne schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, lächelte die Brünette an und beließ das Gespräch dabei. Sie wollte Hermione nicht weiter reizen und noch etwas abwarten. Vielleicht würde es sich im Laufe des Tages ja noch legen. Zumindest hoffte sie es.

Blaise hinter ihr hatte unterdessen Draco einen Zettel geschrieben.

Was ist ihr denn für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?

Geht dich nichts an, oder?

Also warst du Mal wieder Schuld?

Sagt wer?

Sagt niemand. Ich frage – siehst du das Fragezeichen? Das ist ein Zeichen für eine Frage mein Freund.

Ich hasse dich.

Nein du liebst mich. Du kannst ohne mich nicht leben. Würdest du auf Männer stehen, wäre ich dein, Draco. Wir wären das Traumpaar der Schule.

Was hast du getrunken Zabini?

Willst du auch was davon abhaben? Nennt sich Kaffee.

Witzig.

Ich weiß, ich bin der Brüller. Also was ist mit Granger?

Sie ist gereizt.

Hab ich schon gemerkt. Weiter?

Nichts weiter.

Verarsch mich nicht Draco. Was hast du gemacht?

Warum immer ich, huh? Was wenn es nichts mit mir zu tun hat?

Als ob es nichts mit dir zu tun hat? Du klebst doch an ihr. Du bist die Person, die Tag und Nacht an ihr dran hängt, oder nicht? Wer soll sonst was getan haben? Wiesel? Potter? Wieselette?

„Fick dich.

Blaise starrte auf die zwei Worte und verzog sein Gesicht. Hatte er es übertrieben? Wahrscheinlich. Hatte er das Recht anzunehmen, dass Draco etwas getan hatte? Verdammt nochmal ja, das hatte er.

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen, Mione?", fragte ein besorgter Neville, als er sich neben seine Freundin setzte. Sie hatten Mittagspause und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag saßen sie alle zusammen.

„Sehe ich so müde aus?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein ja. Ich meine wir sind alle deine dunklen Augenringe gewohnt, weil du Ewigkeiten recherchierst und lernst … aber heute siehst du einfach nur erschöpft aus. Ausgelaugt."

Zabini hatte sich etwas geduckt, weil er mit einer Explosion rechnete, doch zu seinem Erstaunen seufzte die Brünette nur und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum.

„Ich hab gestern … etwas gemacht worauf ich nicht stolz bin. Ich weiß nicht … es kam so über mich. Und jetzt kann ich nicht anders, ich muss ständig daran denken. Ich krieg es nicht aus meinem Kopf. Ich …"

Hermione stoppte, weil ihre Stimme so sehr zitterte, dass sie einfach nicht weiter sprechen konnte. Ihr Herz pochte schnell und hart gegen ihren Brustkorb und dann liefen ihr heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie konnte sie nicht stoppen und sie wusste, dass sie in letzter Zeit schreckliche Stimmungsschwankungen hatte, aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht bremsen. Sie konnte einfach nicht.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Neville sanft, doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und lehnte dann diesen an seine Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um sie und hoffte, dass es ihr wenigstens etwas Trost spenden würde. Er kannte sie einfach nicht in einem solchen Zustand. Er kannte sie wütend, aufbrausend, gespannt und aufgeregt, er kannte sie eifersüchtig und enthusiastisch, er kannte sie auch wirklich zornig und rachsüchtig … aber er hatte sie noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Noch nie. Traurig ja, aber noch nie so, dass es selbst ihm den Brustkorb zuschnürte.

„Was zwischen den Beiden wohl vorgefallen ist?"  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mit ihm zu tun hat?"

Blaise sah Tracey beinahe belustigt an.

„Ernsthaft Trace … was soll sonst gewesen sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber warum glaubst du, dass Draco der Grund ist? Vielleicht hat er einmal in seinem Leben nicht alles kaputt gemacht, sondern hat sich anständig verhalten?"

„Du glaubst doch selbst nicht was du sagst. Ich liebe Draco wie einen Bruder, ohne Witz Tracey, aber er hat sich schon immer alles selbst verbaut. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er plötzlich alles anders macht … bei ihr? Ich glaub es nicht."

„Ich hab es sowieso satt darüber zu reden. Wir spekulieren immer nur … wir sollten die Zwei langsam in Ruhe lassen. Wir machen es nicht einfacher für sie.", sagte sie schließlich und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Richtig wir warten lieber ab und … sammeln dann die Scherben auf oder?"

Tracey blickte wütend zu Blaise herüber, funkelte ihn regelrecht an. Sie hasste es wenn er solche Dinge sagte, denn damit weckte er ihren beschützerischen Instinkt. Sie wusste es war albern, aber sie hatte ihn Draco gegenüber entwickelt. Sie empfand für ihn wie für einen Bruder und somit kam dieser Instinkt ab und an zu Tage. Vielleicht musste sie also doch ein Wörtchen mit Hermione wechseln … denn Scherben sollte es keine geben. Oder sie ignorierte Blaise, so wie es sich für ein kluges Mädchen gehörte.

Doch wer war schon wirklich klug, wenn Gefühle im Spiel waren?

„Verfolgst du mich?"

„Nein … nein ich … also … ja irgendwie schon.", gab Seamus letztlich zu und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Du hättest mich auch fragen können, ob wir etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen ...", sagte Hannah, die gerade ein Buch bei Seite stellte.

„Ja hätte ich. Ich weiß nicht. Ich … naja."

„Wenn du schon hier bist, wir können gerne noch einen Spaziergang machen, wenn du willst natürlich nur."

„Klar. Ich meine … sicher."

Hannah lachte und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken ging sie auf den Gryffindor zu und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Na dann lass uns gehen.", sagte sie äußerst motiviert und die Beiden schlugen den Weg nach draußen ein.

Sie gingen ohne wirklich miteinander zu sprechen. Seamus weil er sich ertappt fühlte und nun versuchte sich einen neuen Plan zu überlegen, denn er konnte sie ja schlecht einfach fragen, ob sie schummeln wollte. Und Hannah weil sie darauf wartete, dass Seasmus etwas sagte. Was er nicht tat.

Erst als sie knapp vor der Tür nach draußen waren, hörten sie Stimmen aus einem Klassenraum. Hannah stoppte sofort, denn sie erkannte die eine Stimme. Es war Hermione. Die andere Stimme musste also Draco gehören.

„Es denken jetzt alle, dass ich Schuld für deinen Ausbruch bin."

„Es hat dich doch noch nie interessiert, was andere über dich denken."

„Merlin … es interessiert mich auch nicht, aber verdammt noch Mal ich will auch nicht, dass sie denken, dass ich das Arschloch bin, was dich zum weinen bringt."

„Also willst du von mir, dass ich ihnen sage – ich bin traurig, aber Malfoy ist nicht der Grund oder was?"

„Das wäre ein verdammter Anfang."

„Und du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch."

„Warum das denn schon wieder?"

„Weil ich …"

„Hermione."

„Nein … wag es ja nicht. Wag es nicht mich so anzusehen und dann meinen Namen zu benutzen."

„Warum nicht? Wirst du dann wieder schwach?"

Hermiones kaltes Lachen hallte regelrecht durch die Flure und Hannah zuckte vor der Tür zusammen, sah dabei zu Seamus herüber, der seine Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen hatte.

„Ich werde bei dir nicht mehr schwach. Das ist vorbei Draco. Es ist vorbei. Ich mach mich doch nicht lächerlicher, als ich es sowieso schon gemacht hab."

„Verdammt Hermione. Du hörst mir nie richtig zu, oder?", fragte er lautstark. Hannah versuchte sich auszumalen wie er sie dabei ansah, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie waren zwar häufig bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen dabei, doch … bei solchen wohl eher selten. Sie schienen sich wirklich näher zu stehen, als sie alle angenommen hatten.

„Ach tue ich das nicht? Ich glaube schon, dass ich mich genau an deinen Wortlaut erinnern kann."

„Du scheinst aber nicht zu verstehen, was ich dir sagen will."

„Was denn? Du fühlst nicht so. Es ist okay verdammt noch einmal. Du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt … meiner Welt."

Hannah weitete ihre Augen und starrte Seamus an, der sie ebenso anstarrte. Er wirkte ebenso geschockt wie sie es war. Sie hatten zwar alle gewettet, doch das Hermione wirkliche Gefühle entwickelte … es war doch eher Spaß gewesen. Zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. Sie hatte es nicht geglaubt.

„Nein was ich dir sagen wollte ist ..."

„Hannah, Seamus was macht ihr denn hier draußen?", hörten die Zwei dann und sofort drehten sie sich um. Sie sahen Dean, der sie freudig angrinste und sofort fühlten sie sich ertappt, schnappten ihn an den Händen und zogen ihn mit sich. Sie liefen … dabei stolperte Dean hinter ihnen her bis sie um die gefühlt fünfzigste Ecke bogen. Dann stoppten sie endlich und schnappten nach Luft.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Dean, der noch vollkommen außer Atem war.

„Hättest du nicht drei Sekunden später auftauchen können?", fragte Hannah, die sich gegen die Wand lehnte und ihre Hand gegen ihre Seite presste, weil sie Seitenstechen hatte.

„Was ist in euch gefahren?"

„Frag lieber … was wir durch dich nicht erfahren haben.", murrte die Blondine wieder und Dean sah seinen Freund an, der jedoch nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er war selbst noch ganz überrascht von den Ereignissen.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Wirst du schon sehen."

„Warum hast du mich überhaupt gefragt, ob ich mit will?"

„Du hast heute Morgen so traurig gewirkt … ich dachte … ich muntere dich etwas auf.", sagte Megan, die Daphne durch das Schloss manövrierte.

„Pansy doch auch."

„Schon, aber die hat schon ihre Ablenkung."

„Ach?"

„Mh, mein Zimmer ist direkt neben dem von Zabini – sagen wir es so ich erkenne ihre Stimme. Vor allem wenn sie so laut ist."

Daphne weitete ihre Augen, lachte dann aber. Vor allem da Megan ihr Gesicht verzogen hatte bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Also bekomme ich eine Aufmunterung, während Pansy Orgasmen kriegt? Ich finde, dass ist doch sehr gerecht."

Megan sah zu der Blondine herüber und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Daphne hob augenblicklich ihre Hände, so als wollte sie sich verteidigen. Sie hatte sofort Angst missverstanden zu werden.

„Ich will dich damit zu nichts … also … ", stammelte sie vor sich hin und brachte Megan damit tatsächlich zum Lachen.

„Keine Angst. Ich weiß was ihr alle denkt. Also zumindest glauben wir es. Also Hannah, Susan und ich. Ich meine man sieht eure Blicke. Aber so ist es nicht. Wir drei haben uns lieb. Mehr ist da nicht."

„Das habe ich doch nie ...", begann Daphne, doch Megan rollte ihre Augen.

„Also musst du keine Angst haben solche Kommentare von dir zu geben. Du hattest ja wohl Angst, dass … ich etwas falsches denken könnte. So als würdest du von mir mehr wollen. So etwas wie Parkinson von Zabini. Und du hattest Angst mir damit zu unterstellen, dass ich lesbisch wäre … weil ihr alle genau das denkt, oder etwa nicht?"

Daphne senkte resigniert ihren Kopf.

„Nun ja, ich glaube nicht, dass ich denke, dass du lesbisch bist. Ich denke eher … ich glaube, dass du die Nähe zum selben Geschlecht genießt. Aber ja … es war mir unangenehm, ich hatte Angst du könntest dich angegriffen fühlen oder so etwas in der Art."

„Ich weiß es um ehrlich zu sein selbst nicht genau. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich Menschen mag, die clever sind. Die nicht allzu angeberisch sind … oder zu laut. Ich mag es mich gut zu unterhalten und ich mag die Nähe zu diesen Menschen. Verliebt war ich noch nie. Weder in Mädchen noch in Jungen.", gestand die Brünette und öffnete schließlich eine Tür.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Daphne, als sie sich in dem Raum umsah. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie hier gewesen war.

„Susan, Han und ich haben hier sehr viel Zeit verbracht. Der Raum wurde eigentlich nie genutzt. Er ist so nah am Ravenclaw Turm, dass es nie aufgefallen ist, wenn wir rausgeschlichen sind. Wir haben ihn so gemütlich es eben ging gestaltet und hier so manche Abende verbracht. Es ist unser Rückzugsort geworden.", gestand die Brünette und Daphne nickte, als sie einige Schritte durch den Raum machte.

Es war wohl einmal ein Klassenraum gewesen, doch nun war er das nicht mehr. Die Mädchen hatten die Wände mit Vorhängen ausstaffiert und den Boden nahe den Wänden mit Kissen ausgelegt. Vor ihnen standen mehrere kleinere Holzkisten – zwischen ihnen war immer etwas Abstand gelassen und auch sie waren mit dunklem samtigen Material überzogen. An der Decke klebten Sterne und hier und da hingen Schnüre mit durchsichtigen Kristallen hinab, die das wenige Licht, welches durch die fast komplett verhangenen Fenster schien, brachen und im Raum verteilten.  
„Es ist wirklich schön hier."

„Danke.", sagte Megan zufrieden und setzte sich auf einen der Kissenberge. Daphne tat es ihr nur kurze Zeit später gleich.

„Weißt du … wir kennen uns nicht wirklich, aber ich würde das gerne ändern, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", sagte Megan dann schließlich. Daphne nickte nur und dann ließen sich die Beiden nach hinten fallen und starrten gemeinsam an die mit Sternen verzierte Decke.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33:**

„Hey.", sagte Hermione an alle Anwesenden gerichtet, als sie sich zum Abendessen an den Tisch setzte. Draco glitt wie immer direkt neben sie auf die Sitzbank, es blieb ihm ja auch nichts anderes übrig.

„Ihr seid wie immer verschwunden und ward unauffindbar.", meinte Zabini beinahe sofort – er sagte ihnen nicht einmal Hallo bevor er das sagte. In Hermiones Augen war es definitiv unhöflich von ihm. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht noch öfter sagen, dass er sich absolut daneben benahm.

„Ganz so würde ich das nicht sagen. Immerhin wurde uns hinterher spioniert.", meinte Draco nur und sah Zabini dabei nicht einmal an. Hermione konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, denn der frostige Ton in seiner Stimme galt nicht ihr. Irgendwie war das ziemlich erfrischend.

„Was?"

„Es scheint so, als müssten manche Menschen ihre Nasen immer in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken. Wenn ihr doch alle unbedingt was wissen wollt, dann fragt uns doch direkt verdammt noch Mal.", murrte der Slytherin dann. Er war in keiner guten Stimmung, denn er hatte das Gespräch mit Hermione nicht zu Ende führen können. Sie hatte nachdem sie die Stimmen und Schritte gehört hatte sofort abgeblockt und ihn nicht einmal mehr ausreden lassen.

„Wir kriegen ja doch keine Antwort.", gab Zabini von sich und Draco blickte ihn finster über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Weil es euch auch nichts angeht."

„Was eine grandiose Antwort Draco. Ich dachte wir sind Freunde, da spricht man doch über gewisse Sachen oder nicht?"

„Nur leider muss man in letzter Zeit annehmen, dass es dann nicht unter vier Augen bleibt, sondern es bald die ganze verdammte Schule weiß."

„Also ist da wirklich etwas zu erzählen?"

„Verdammt nochmal Blaise."

„Beruhigt euch doch.", versuchte Hermione zu beschwichtigen und sah dabei zu Zabini. Sie sah ihn schon beinahe flehend an.

„Daphne … du wolltest mir vorhin etwas erzählen und ich war so … unfreundlich. Es tut mir Leid. Was wolltest du erzählen?", wechselte Hermione dann das Thema und wendete ihr Gesicht von den Jungs ab, um mit dem Mädchen links von ihr zu sprechen, die ihr dann nach etwas zögern die Idee präsentierte, die sie gehabt hatten.

„Draco.", sagte Tracey währenddessen eindringlich und ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Bein gleiten, so dass er sie ansehen würde. Was er dann auch tat.

„Warum murrst du Blaise so an?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

„Draco.", sagte sie wieder und schüttelte ihren Kopf nur ganz sachte. Sie hoffte, dass sie so diskret wie es eben ging miteinander sprechen konnten. Sie wusste, dass es an einem vollen Essenstisch denkbar ungünstig war. Aber sie hatte eben auch kaum andere Optionen.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil … es geht niemanden etwas an. Hier könnte jeder jedes Wort hören. Und Blaise würde sich sowieso nur über alles lustig machen. Er kann nie ernst bleiben. Für ihn ist alles ein riesengroßer Witz."

„Dann sprich doch mit mir.", schlug die Blondine vor, doch Draco lachte trocken.

„Wie denn? Ich klebe an ihr. Sie würde jedes verfluchte Wort hören und du kannst dich nicht Ewigkeiten in unser Zimmer schleichen. Das muss auch irgendwann aufhören. Die Gerüchteküche hier ist … zum kotzen."

Tracey zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts auf seine kleine, große Beschwerde hin. Was sollte sie auch großartig sagen.

„Wie lange noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Pomfrey und Montgomery wollen sich bei uns melden. Es wird verdammt noch einmal Zeit."

Traceys Gesichtszüge gefroren regelrecht bei diesen Worten, denn irgendwie hatte sie doch angenommen, dass Draco und Hermione sich nahe standen. Alle nahmen es an, oder etwa nicht?

„Dieser dumme Zauber raubt mir den letzten Nerv. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr was ich wirklich denke, was ich wirklich will, weil dieser dumme Zauber mit mir spielt. Mit ihr spielt. Verflucht Trace … ich weiß nicht was real ist und was nicht.", sagte er in einem so leisen Ton, dass Tracey ihn kaum verstand. Aber sie verstand ihn. Und zum ersten Mal seitdem der Zauber über den Beiden hing hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er einen zurück bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen würde.

Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass sie Beide sobald sie wieder frei voneinander waren, einfach weiter machen konnten. Das alles wieder so wäre wie vor dem Zauber, doch so wie sie Draco gerade sah, wusste sie, dass der Zauber ihnen Beiden auf einer tieferen Ebene schadete. Er spielte mit ihren Sinnen und Emotionen. Zumindest war es doch das, was Draco ihr damit hatte sagen wollen, oder?

„Vielleicht solltet ihr versuchen euch voneinander zu distanzieren solange der Gegentrank noch nicht fertig ist?"

„Als ob das möglich wäre. Jedes Mal wenn sie es versucht, wenn ich es versuche dann … passiert irgendetwas. Ich werde wahnsinnig.", Draco raufte sich buchstäblich die Haare. Er vergrub seine Finger in seinen Haaren und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Noch nie so gesehen.

„Alles okay Draco?", fragte Theo, der bis gerade eben noch Daphne geholfen hatte Hermione das Listenspiel zu erklären. Doch sein Blick hatte immer wieder Draco und Tracey ins Visier genommen. Und wie vertraut sie miteinander umgingen. Es machte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise rasend. Bis er sah, dass es Draco wohl nicht gut ging. Wie Granger zuvor. Ob das ansteckend war?

Hermione drehte ihr Gesicht zu Draco herum und sofort verfinsterte sich ihr Blick, als sie ihn genauer betrachtete. Er wirkte müde. Sie konnte fühlen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, doch da es ihr selber nicht wirklich gut ging, hatte sie es beinahe vollständig ausgeblendet.

„Ja, alles okay. Kopfschmerzen. Scheinen ansteckend zu sein.", sagte er schlicht und ergreifend und hatte sich so schnell wieder gefasst, wie seine Verzweiflung gekommen war. Hermione wunderte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue über seine schnellen Wechsel – es war als wäre er der Meister der Masken. Als könnte er beliebig schnell von nett auf böse, von zärtlich und lieb zu gemein und verletzend, von lustig zu ernst schwanken. Es war als wäre nichts davon echt.

„Dann geht doch hoch, euch hinlegen. Ich bin sicher Granger wird so nett sein und dich begleiten, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

Hermione sah Draco lange und durchdringend an und irgendwann – es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an – sah auch er zu ihr. Sie nickten sich zu.

„Vielleicht kannst du Draco dann ja von der Liste erzählen.", schlug Daphne vor und Hermione nickte wiederum nur und kletterte über die Bank. Draco war schon aufgestanden und wartete auf sie.

„Schlaft gut.", sagte Daphne noch, doch da waren die Beiden schon fast verschwunden.

Tracey blickte eine ganze Weile nachdenklich auf ihren Teller, ehe sie von ihrem Sitz aufsprang. „Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass ich noch was erledigen muss. Entschuldigt mich.", sagte sie und rannte regelrecht aus der großen Halle und sorgte damit für einige verwirrte Gesichter.

„Du hast keine Kopfschmerzen oder?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Dachte ich mir.", sagte sie nur und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Können wir trotzdem noch ein Bad nehmen?"

„Du brauchst Entspannung?"

„Wäre nicht verkehrt."

Hermione nickte schließlich nur und kramte ihre Sachen hervor. Es war nicht so, als könnte sie ihm seine Bitte abschlagen. Er hatte mehr als höflich gefragt und wenn sie ihn so betrachtete, dann sah er unglaublich fertig aus. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau wieso. Sie verstand nicht warum er sich schlecht fühlte.

Als auch er seine Sachen genommen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit bis die Anderen auch langsam hoch kommen würden. Sie konnten sich also durchaus Zeit nehmen.

„Tracey. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Narzissa, ich muss dich etwas dringendes fragen.", sagte die atemlose Blondine, als sie sich auf den Sessel nahe dem Kamin setzte. Sie saß Narzissa damit genau gegenüber und konnte ihre Gesichtszüge sehen und jede Veränderung in ihnen.

„Draco und Hermione waren hier oder?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Er hat es uns erzählt. Aber er hat nicht gesagt wieso. Narzissa, ich wäre nicht hier wenn ich mir nicht solche Sorgen machen würde. Ich kann ihn so nicht sehen. Er sieht so fertig aus. So erschöpft. Es muss doch bald ein Ende haben oder? Wann hat es ein Ende?"

Narzissa blickte das Mädchen aus ernsten Augen an, legte ihr Buch bei Seite und rutschte in ihrem Sitz nach vorne, bis sie nur noch auf der Kante des Sitzes saß.

„Er hat dir also gesagt, dass Lucius und ich unter diesem Zauber gelitten haben?"

„Was?"

Traceys Frage war Antwort genug und Narzissa bereute es jemals angesprochen zu haben.

„Hör zu Tracey. Ich weiß, dass du Draco sehr magst. Ihr seid wie Pech und Schwefel gewesen als Kinder und ich kann nur ahnen wie sehr er dir am Herzen liegt. Aber das kannst du nicht begreifen. Du kannst ihm auch nicht helfen. Es wird sich nie wirklich ändern. Die Zwei haben eine Bindung und die wird sich niemals wirklich lösen."

Traceys Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Wort immer mehr, bis sie entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es muss doch wohl einen Weg geben, diese dumme Bindung zu brechen. Er wird wahnsinnig Zissa. Er wird wahnsinnig. Du hättest ihn heute sehen sollen … er hat zu mir gesagt er wüsste nicht was real ist und was nicht. Dieser Zauber spielt mit seinem Kopf. Er weiß nicht was er fühlt. Und ich glaube sie weiß es auch nicht. Was wenn sie einen großen Fehler machen?"

Narzissa sah auf ihre Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte über Draco und das Mädchen nachgedacht. Natürlich hatte sie es. Sie hatte über nichts anderes nachdenken können. Immerhin dachte sie noch immer, dass sie irgendwann einmal ihre Schwiegertochter werden könnte. Das legte der Zauber nahe, oder etwa nicht?

„Wir können sie nicht daran hindern ohne ihnen zu schaden Tracey. Wenn wir sie voneinander fern halten dann … leiden sie. Sie müssen warten bis der Gegentrank gebraut ist und dann können wir nur versuchen sie voneinander fern zu halten, um ihnen mehr Klarheit zu verschaffen. Aber wie ich sagte … die emotionale Bindung, sie geht nicht abhanden. Sie werden sich immer noch zusammengehörig fühlen. Es ist als würde ein Teil von dir fehlen, wenn der Andere nicht da ist."

„Aber was wenn sie das mit Liebe verwechseln?"

Tracey hatte sich vorher noch nie darum Gedanken gemacht. Sie hatte die Zwei sogar als angenehmes Paar wahrgenommen, sich sogar vorgestellt wie es wäre. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er sie mochte. Sie hatte seinen Blick gesehen. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesehen. Doch nun war sie sich unsicher. Sie wollte Draco nicht in etwas hineinrennen lassen, was ihn vielleicht sogar unglücklich machen würde.

„Die Frage ist doch eher, was ist Liebe überhaupt?"

Tracey starrte Narzissa an. Es war als könnte sie nicht begreifen, was die Frau ihr damit sagen wollte. Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie nicht so einfach nachgeben … aufgeben würde wie sie. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass Beide sich nicht in etwas verrannten. Und sie brauchte Hilfe dafür.

„Ich … muss wieder los Narzissa. Ich melde mich bei dir.", sagte die Blondine und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Sie war schneller verschwunden, als sie gekommen war und Narzissa konnte ihr lediglich nachsehen. Und hoffen, dass sie nichts dummes anstellen würde.

„Herein."

Als die Tür aufging und Seamus in das Zimmer kam, zog Hermione eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte mit vielen Menschen gerechnet, aber mit ihm nun wirklich nicht.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie und klappte ihr Buch zu. Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem großen Himmelbett. Sie trug ein übergroßes Sweatshirt, welches so locker fiel, dass es ihr über ihre linke Schulter rutschte. Ihre Haare waren nass und in einem Dutt hochgebunden. Draco lag neben ihr auf dem Bett, lehnte mit seinem Rücken am Kopfteil und las. Sie hingegen hatte versucht einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Vergeblich.

„Ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen."

Hermione sah zu Draco herüber, der nun auch sein Buch sinken ließ und zu Seamus herüber blickte. Neugierig. Gespannt. Irgendwie aber auch unterschwellig gereizt.

„Was meinst du? Warum willst du dich entschuldigen?"

„Na ihr habt ja vorhin gesagt, dass ihr … das Gefühl hattet, dass man euch ausspioniert hat. Ich war das. Nicht absichtlich. Ich wollte nur nach draußen und da hab ich eure Stimmen gehört. Und ich weiß – ich hätte nicht neugierig sein sollen, aber ich hab gelauscht."

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, da sie nicht genau wusste, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie ja wütend auf ihn sein, aber andererseits konnte sie das, wenn er versuchte ehrlich zu ihnen zu sein? Er hätte es ihnen ja nicht sagen müssen. Und er hatte sich dennoch entschieden es zu tun.

„Was genau hast du mitbekommen?"

„Draco, das ist ja wohl nicht wichtig.", sagte Hermione sofort und drehte ihren Kopf zu Draco herum und schüttelte diesen beinahe sofort um ihm zu vermitteln, dass es keine Rolle spielte. Oder das es zumindest keine Rolle spielen sollte.

„Ich finde schon, dass es wichtig ist. Du weißt genau wie sich hier alles wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet Granger."

Ihr Blick wurde wieder finster, denn wie immer schwenkte er von Hermione zu Granger und zurück und vermittelte ihr damit immer wieder die Distanz zwischen ihnen – und das er diese kontrollierte.

„Seamus?"

„Ja?", fragte dieser sofort und machte einen Schritt auf das Himmelbett zu. Er tat es unterbewusst und als er es bemerkte, war es ihm beinahe unangenehm.

„Du behältst alles was du gehört hast für dich oder?"

„Ich … natürlich. Es hat sowieso keinen wirklichen Sinn ergeben. Also, wüsste ich auch gar nicht was ich sagen sollte Mione. Wirklich. Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass ihr denkt ich … hab es absichtlich gemacht. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht losreißen.", gab er zu und sah dann hinab zu seinen Schuhen. „Darf ich dich trotzdem etwas fragen Mione?"

Hermione nickte, doch da Seamus sie nicht ansah, machte sie einen zustimmenden Laut. „Mh."

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist. Wenn ihr von einander gelöst seid meine ich. Würdest du dann … naja Mal mit mir runter nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

Hermiones Überraschung und Dracos Empörung über diese Frage waren sowohl sichtbar, hörbar und schon beinahe greifbar. Während Hermione erstaunt zu Seamus herüber blickte und einen überraschten Laut von sich gab, knurrte Draco tief – so als wäre er ein Hund und man hätte ihm seinen Lieblingskauknochen weg genommen.

Noch ehe Draco etwas sagen konnte, war Hermione aufgesprungen und ging den einen fehlenden Schritt zu Seamus herüber. „Natürlich, aber du gehst jetzt besser … Monsieur-Vollidiot springt dir sonst noch an die Gurgel.", sagte sie zügig und schob Seamus Richtung Tür. Nicht ohne ihn dabei noch einmal anzulächeln. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt.

Kaum war Seamus aus der Tür, sprang Draco aber schon auf und kam auf sie zu. Er packte sie an ihren Schultern und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Was soll das?"

„Lass mich los. Du hast kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein."

„Verdammt noch mal Hermione."

„Siehst du … du machst es wieder. Wenn du Abstand haben willst bin ich Granger, wenn du was von mir willst und hoffst, dass ich dir nachgebe, dann bin ich Hermione. Wenn du an meine Wäsche willst dann sogar Mione. Ich hab es satt Draco. Ich hab es einfach satt. Und das nach nicht einmal einem Monat mit dir."

„Du gehörst nicht an die Seite von diesem Idioten."

„Aber das hast Merlin sei Dank ja nicht du zu entscheiden."

„Willst du damit etwas erreichen? Damit hier? Willst du das ich dir sage, dass ich einen Fehler mache? Willst du, dass ich auf die Knie gehe und dich anbettel mir eine Chance zu geben. Das wird nicht passieren."

„Oh das weiß ich. Draco Malfoy würde doch niemals von seinem hohen Ross herunter kommen und mit einer Gryffindor zusammen sein. Geschweige denn mit einem Schlammblut."

Hermione hatte gezischt bei diesen Worten und er war dabei einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Erst jetzt merkte er wie sehr sie dieses Wort wohl immer verletzt haben musste. Und er konnte nur ahnen, wie viel Schmerz ihr die Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk bereitete … genau dieses Wort war immerhin dort verewigt.

„Du willst mich doch gar nicht. Verdammt nochmal Granger. Du bist nicht verliebt. Du willst nichts von mir. Ich versuche uns Beide vor noch mehr dummen Entscheidungen zu retten. Das ist alles dieser verfluchte Zauber. Du … du machst einen Fehler. Wir machen diesen Fehler.", schrie er sie schon beinahe an und die Brünette drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg.

„Sag mir nicht was ich fühle."

„Und du sei nicht so unglaublich dumm und naiv."

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie ihn ansah. „Nenn mich nie wieder dumm."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie um ihn herum und kletterte wieder auf das Bett. Sie ließ mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes ihre Sachen auf dem Schreibtisch landen, ehe sie sich unter der Bettdecke verkroch. Sie wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass er dazu kam, sie löschte das Licht ohne zu fragen und schloss ihre Augen. Für sie war dieses Gespräch beendet. Für sie war dieses Zusammenleben beendet.

„Ich bin dagegen."

„Wieso?"

„Wir können uns da nicht einmischen Trace."

„Sehe ich genauso wie Daph."

„Aber Pans."

„Nicht aber. Ich verstehe was dein Problem ist. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nur helfen willst … aber das geht zu weit Trace."

Tracey starrte ihre Freundinnen an, die Beide nicht zu begreifen schienen, worum es hier ging. Hier ging es nicht darum etwas zu sabotieren. Hier ging es darum zwei Menschen vor idiotischen Fehlern zu bewahren.

„Ihr versteht es einfach nicht."

„Nein du verstehst es nicht. Du glaubst du wirst die zwei vor etwas retten, was sie gar nicht wollen. Aber was wenn du dabei mehr kaputt machst? Wir können nicht alles und jeden vor sich selbst retten Trace. Wenn Draco es nicht will … dann muss er Merlin verdammt noch einmal stark genug sein und auch nein sagen. Und wenn sie ihn nicht will, dann muss sie das selbe tun.", fügte Daphne hinzu und sah die andere Blondine durchdringend an. Es war verständlich, was Tracey vor hatte. Sie konnte es nachvollziehen und zum Teil wollte sie ihr sogar helfen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass man sich in ihr Leben einmischte. Auch wenn es gut gemeint war. Es war dennoch einfach nicht richtig.

„Also wollt ihr lieber, dass die Beiden sich am Ende vielleicht sogar wieder hassen? Ich glaube, dass die Zwei sich in einer Situation befinden, die es für sie unmöglich macht klar zu denken. Sie brauchen uns dafür. Und ihr wollt daneben stehen und einfach nur zusehen?"

„Du kannst machen was du willst, aber ich bin nicht dabei. Das gibt nur Schwierigkeiten.", sagte Pansy schließlich und lehnte sich zurück. So sehr sie solche Spielchen und Intrigen auch mochte, so wenig wollte sie Streit provozieren. Und wenn sie das machte, was Tracey von ihr verlangte war sie bald Löwenfutter.

„Fein, dann muss ich eben selber zusehen wie ich den Beiden helfe. Danke für eure nicht besonders hilfreiche Art.", murrte die Blondine und stand auf. Sie wirbelte herum und verschwand mit schnellem aber sehr lautem Gang und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Glaubst du wir sollten sie warnen?"

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns ganz raus halten. Ich habe wirklich gar keine Lust auf den Stress, der so oder so auf uns zukommt. Wenn wir ihr nicht helfen wird sie uns dafür noch bestrafen – früher oder später. Dann können wir uns ja auch eventuell was von den Beiden anhören, weil sie doch auf ihrer Seite sind. Merlin weiß warum, aber die Zwei machen nie das, was man von ihnen erwartet. Mischen wir uns doch ein, und halten sie auf … dann ist sie sauer auf uns und es kommt bestimmt zu unvorhergesehenen Komplikationen und wir sind die Doofen. Glaub mir Daph, das Beste ist wir warten ab. Es wird so oder so Stress geben, aber so wird es am Erträglichsten für uns."

„Glaubst du denn sie hat recht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie macht sich eh immer viel zu viele Gedanken um Dinge, die keine Rolle spielen. Und selbst wenn die zwei jetzt glauben sie würden was füreinander fühlen, wen juckt es denn? Dann sind sie halt noch nen Monat zusammen, haben ihren Spaß und dann sehen sie eventuell ein, dass es alles nur der doofe Zauber war … und?"

Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf nachdenklich und seufzte leise.

„Wir haben auch noch so viel darüber geredet und diese doofe Wette, die ja irgendwie immer noch läuft. Jetzt kommt es mir alles so unglaublich dumm vor."

„Du hast doch nicht einmal mitgewettet Daph."

„Ja, du aber. Das er ihr das Herz bricht."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht gewinne ich ja doch noch.", sagte Pansy und Daphne sah sie mahnend an. „Ich wünsch es mir nicht, glaub mir. Herzschmerz wegen einem Malfoy kenne ich. Ist nicht so schön. Aber ich kann mir irgendwie auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie ein … glücklich bis ans Lebensende haben, verstehst du?"

„Ja. Ja ich verstehe es. Ach verdammt … warum ist dieses verflixte Jahr nur so … daneben?"

„Karma."

„Was ist denn bitte Karma?"

„Hast du denn nie ins Muggelkundebuch geschaut? Das ist quasi … eine höhere Gewalt – Gerechtigkeit sozusagen. Du tust was böses und irgendwann kriegst du dann was du verdienst. Karma. Und wir scheinen sehr viel mieses Karma gesammelt zu haben, sonst wäre es nicht so daneben oder?"  
„Seit wann schaust du denn ins Muggelkundebuch?"

„Seit dem ich darin ein Bild von diesem süßen Muggelsänger gefunden hab. … Sein Name ist nur vollkommen fürchterlich. Wie kann man Elvis heißen?"

Daphne lachte, weil Pansy ihr Gesicht so verzog und Pansy lachte, weil Daphnes Lachen ansteckend war. Doch so richtig entspannen wollte sich die Situation nicht. Beide hingen den ganzen restlichen Abend noch mit ihren Gedanken an der Sache fest … ohne Lösung. Ohne Erfolg.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34:**

Der nächste Morgen verlief im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen ruhig.

Es war so, als hätte die Nacht alle Gemüter beruhigt und ihnen etwas Klarheit verschafft.

Die Schüler duschten, zogen sich an, redeten etwas auf dem Weg zum Frühstück und selbst während des Frühstücks herrschte herrlicher Frieden. Oder zumindest Stille. Die letzten Hausaufgaben wurden gemacht, Kaffee wurde getrunken und die Post geöffnet, die von den Eulen in die große Halle geflogen wurde.

Vielleicht war es auch, weil die Schulwoche sich dem Ende neigte und die Schüler sich langsam unterbewusst auf das freie Wochenende freuten. Vielleicht lag es an dem guten Wetter, welche die Stimmungslage der meisten Menschen beeinflusste. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ein guter Tag.

„Hermione?", fragte Daphne als sie sich bei der Brünetten unterhakte. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern.

Hermione drehte ihr Gesicht zu Daphne herum und lächelte sie an. Sie war in besserer Laune und sie hatte die Sache mit Ron auch schon wieder vergessen. Sie wusste, dass es für sie keinen Grund gab auf Daphne böse zu sein. Auch wenn sich etwas zwischen ihr und Ron entwickeln sollte. Auch wenn das wohl sehr sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

„Hattest du mit Draco wegen den Listen gesprochen?"

„Hab ich tatsächlich. Er hat nur gemurrt, es als eine seltsame Idee betitelt aber gesagt, dass er keine Spaßbremse sein würde, wenn es alle machen.", erklärte sie und ließ damit Daphnes Gesicht erstrahlen. Sie alle hatten etwas mehr gemeinsame Zeit nötig in ihren Augen und vielleicht würde es ja auch helfen Tracey von der Idee abzubringen das Zusammenleben von Hermione und Draco zu sabotieren. Sie mussten einfach alle nur mehr zusammen sein.

„Da das Wochenende ja quasi vor der Tür steht, hab ich gedacht wir könnten nach Hogsmeade? Vielleicht kann Draco ja Blaise mitschleppen, damit er sich nicht so verloren fühlt?"

Hermione legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und zuckte letztlich nur mit den Schultern. „Ich meine ich hätte definitiv Lust, aber ich kann nicht für Draco sprechen. Ich werde ihn aber fragen ...", sagte sie nur und Daphne gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Ich müsste sowieso noch einige Besorgungen erledigen…", stellte Hermione schließlich nach einiger Zeit fest, als sie am Gewächshaus angekommen waren und drehte ihren Kopf zu Draco herum, der hinter den Mädchen her gegangen war. Nott und Zabini im Schlepptau. „Wir müssen nach Hogsmeade.", sagte sie schlicht. Es klang mehr nach einer Information, die sie mit ihm teilte, als nach einer Frage oder gar Bitte. Es wirkte so, als hätte er nicht viel Mitspracherecht bei dieser Entscheidung.

„Müssen wir das?"

„Ja müssen wir. Ich habe einige Erledigungen zu machen und es würde uns ganz gut bekommen, raus zu kommen. Zeit unter Menschen zu verbringen.", Hermione schluckte die Worte, die sie sonst noch hatte sagen wollen. Es war Zeit mit anderen Menschen Zeit zu verbringen, denn sonst würden sie sich irgendwann noch umbringen. Oder einander hassen – so wie früher schon einmal.

Zabini gluckste wieder einmal und demonstrierte allen wie talentiert er darin war ernst zu bleiben. Hermione sah nur kurz zu ihm herüber und rollte mit ihren Augen. Sie war es langsam Leid. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn per se nicht mochte, es war eher die Tatsache, dass für ihn alles ein Spiel und ein riesiger Spaß zu sein schien. Manche Dinge waren aber keineswegs spaßig.

„Ich nehme an Daphne begleitet uns?"

„Du nimmst richtig an – ich würde ja sagen du kannst Zabini mitbringen, aber die Frage ist, ob du das überhaupt willst."

Hermione konnte sich die kleine Stichelei nicht verkneifen. Zabini verzog natürlich sofort sein Gesicht und wollte schon zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, doch Draco schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. So als wolle er ihr einerseits zustimmen, aber es andererseits nicht öffentlich zugeben. Zumindest wirkte es auf Zabini so.

„Wir werden sehen, ich nehme an Morgen früh?"

„Würde am meisten Sinn ergeben.", gab sie zu und drehte sich dann wieder von ihrem Zimmernachbarn weg und betrat das Gewächshaus. Für sie war das Gespräch beendet.

Zabini gluckste wiederum, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Er fand es zu komisch wie die Beiden sich verhielten und was für ein Tänzchen sie immer wieder in der Öffentlichkeit aufführten.

„Was ist daran wieder so komisch?", fragte Draco an ihn gerichtet.

„Sie lässt dich einfach stehen, du musst ihr folgen. Langsam glaube ich sie hat die Hosen an. Und du wirst immer mehr zum kleinen Schoßhund."

„Wie gut das glauben nicht wissen ist."

„Wie gut, dass alle Anderen es wohl auch glauben würden und auch werden. Seien wir ehrlich Draco – sie hat deine Eier ganz schön fest in ihrem Griff."

Nott gluckste nun ebenfalls, was Draco natürlich nicht behagte. Er hasste es, wenn seine männlichen Freunde sich über ihn lustig machten und seine Männlichkeit in Frage stellten. Dabei waren die Beiden selbst nicht besser. Nott rannte irgendeinem Mädchen nach und seine Laune war dementsprechend auf dem Gefrierpunkt und Zabini … er benahm sich wie ein kleines Mädchen mit dem Gekicher, Rumgealbere und dem ganzen Klatsch und Tratsch den er verbreitete. Wirklich sehr männlich.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man nur über Dinge sprechen sollte, von denen man auch etwas versteht Blaise?"

„Stimmt ich hab keine Erfahrung damit, dass Frauen mich an den Eiern packen und mir sagen wo es lang geht."

„Das liegt daran, dass du deine Eier nicht einmal zeigst."

„Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten?"

„Das du mindestens genau so ein großes Mädchen bist wie Pansy. Obwohl, selbst die hat mehr Eier in der Hose als du."

„Jungs ...", ermahnte Nott die Beiden, denn Blaise hatte seine Schultern schon angriffslustig hochgezogen, seine Brust durchgedrückt und leise geknurrt – so dass sie von allen im Gewächshaus angestarrt wurden.

Die Zwei sahen sich nur noch einmal kurz an, wendeten sich dann voneinander ab. Draco ging zu Hermione herüber, die nur vier Schritte von ihm entfernt Platz genommen hatte, während Blaise neben Nott Platz nahm. Es wurde eine leise, konzentrierte aber auch unterschwellig gereizte Stunde.

„Willst du nicht doch mitkommen?"

„Ich halte das für zu früh, wirklich. Theo und ich haben den Waffenstillstand noch nicht einmal offiziell gemacht. Außerdem … ich muss doch auf Blaise aufpassen. Der baut sonst nur Unsinn.", sagte Tracey zu Daphne, die sich gerade eine riesige Portion Kartoffelgratin auf ihren Teller häufte. Das einzig wichtige Indiz dafür, dass es Daphnes Zeit des Monats war. Tracey kannte ihre Angewohnheiten und wusste, dass sie ein regelrechtes Schwarzes Loch wurde und alles in sich hineinstopfen konnte, ohne das ihr auch nur im entferntesten übel wurde.

„Hey – wo sind die Anderen?", fragte Neville, der sich nur wenige Sekunden später zu den beiden Mädchen setzte.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht. Die werden aber noch auftauchen, der Hunger treibt sie irgendwann alle hierher.", flötete Tracey fröhlich. Sie war immer freundlicher, ausgelassener, heiterer wenn Neville in ihrer Nähe war.

„Schade – ich dachte wir könnten über Sonntag sprechen."

„Moment – was ist denn Sonntag?"

„Ach ja, ihr könnt es ja gar nicht wissen. Naja, da ist Hermiones Geburtstag."

Tracey und Daphne sahen sich lange an, ehe Daphne einen wissenden Laut von sich gab.

„Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund für die Erledigungen, die sie machen muss.", spekulierte sie und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Warum hat sie es nicht erwähnt?"

„Ich glaube sie will nicht einmal wirklich feiern. Ich meine …", Neville stoppte, denn er wusste nicht wie viel die Beiden von Hermiones Familiengeschichte wussten. Und er wollte ja auch keinen Klatsch und Tratsch verbreiten. Es wäre nicht richtig über Hermione zu sprechen, während sie nicht dabei war.

„Neville, glaubst du sie wäre uns denn böse, wenn wir etwas für sie planen würden?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es nicht. Er war sich bei so vielem nicht mehr sicher. Schon gar nicht was seine Mitschülerin anging. Sie hatte sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres sehr verändert und er gab dem Trank die Schuld.

„Wir können uns ja zumindest etwas kleines überlegen. Und wir müssen es Draco irgendwie wissen lassen – damit er nicht ganz so überrascht ist. Oder sich überrumpelt vorkommt.", schlug Daphne vor und Tracey legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Neville – lass uns doch nach Hogsmeade gehen und uns etwas für sie überlegen ja?"

Daphne blickte zu Tracey. Sie war misstrauisch. Gerade eben hatte sie noch hier bleiben wollen und nun wollte sie mit Neville nach Hogsmeade? Was plante das Mädchen da bloß? Andererseits konnte Daphne sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie Neville in ihren Plan involvieren wollte. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass dieser so etwas mitmachen würde. Es beruhigte sie nicht vollständig, aber es ließ sie zumindest etwas ruhiger durchatmen. Sie konnte Tracey nicht auf Schritt und Tritt beschatten – sie konnte nicht alles verhindern, was sie eventuell planen könnte. Sie durfte auch nicht paranoid werden. Irgendeiner musste bei Sinnen bleiben in diesem Jahrgang. Zumindest dachte sie das.

„Wenn … du möchtest.-" sagte Neville nur und wurde rot um die Nase. Daphne hätte es beinahe nicht bemerkt, hätte er nicht so geflüstert und gestottert beim Sprechen. Es fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, dass Tracey so ganz anders in seiner Gegenwart war.

„Ist das dann euer erstes Date?", fragte die Blondine grinsend und zog ihre Freundin damit liebevoll auf. Diese seufzte lediglich leise.

„Irgendwie schon.", sagte Neville dann an ihrer Stelle und überraschte Tracey damit. Das Mädchen sah zu ihm herüber und selbst Daphne konnte ihre Aufregung sehen – ja schon beinahe spüren. Es war schon beinahe süß.

„Na dann denkt nicht nur an Hermione und ihren Geburtstag, sondern macht auch was schönes. Ein erstes Date sollte sich nicht um eine andere Person drehen.", grinste Daphne schließlich und und griff über den Tisch nach ein paar Weintrauben, die sie in ihren Mund schob.

„Danke für den Tipp Daph, wäre ich ohne dich niemals drauf gekommen.", witzelte Tracey und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie wollte einfach nicht zu breit grinsen. Sie war noch immer vollkommen überrascht weil Neville es tatsächlich als Date bezeichnet hatte. Und das vor Daphne.

„Gern geschehen."

„Willst du drüber reden?"

„Worüber?"

„Na der Streit mit Zabini. Ihr Zwei ignoriert euch seit Kräuterkunde.", stellte Hermione fest.

Der Schultag war vorbei und sowohl Hermione als auch Draco hatten ihre Mitschüler gemieden. Sie hatten selbst das Mittagessen bei den Hauselfen in der Küche abgeholt und es alleine zu sich genommen. Hermione hatte Streit vermeiden wollen, den Draco noch provozieren könnte und Draco … er wollte Zabini einfach nicht den Kopf abreißen.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir davon erzähle, dann gibt es nur noch mehr Streit. Dann willst du ihm genauso den Kopf abreißen wie ich auch."

„Verstehe.", gab sie lediglich von sich und griff nach einem Buch, welches sie für ihren Zaubertränke Aufsatz brauchte. Sie waren zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in der Bibliothek und irgendwie änderte es die Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Sie waren ruhiger, weniger gereizt und das empfand Hermione als angenehm. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich an diesem Ort so unsäglich sicher fühlte.

„Du weißt schon wie du aussiehst, wenn du ein Buch öffnest oder?"

„Wie denn?" Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie ein kleines Kind, welches seine Weihnachtsgeschenke öffnet."

„Falls du mich damit kränken wolltest, ist es dir misslungen mein Lieber.", die letzten beiden Worte betonte sie schon beinahe wie Professor McGonagall. So als würde sie ihn belehren wollen.

„Wollte ich nicht. Ist nur eine Feststellung. Ich kann ab und an auch weniger feindselig sein Granger."

Hermione seufzte. Sie hasste dieses Hin und Her. Sie konnte sich davon jedoch nicht freisprechen, denn sie war mindestens genauso schlimm wie Draco selbst. Auch sie hatte Stimmungsschwankungen und behandelte Draco mal mit unendlicher Freundlichkeit und manchmal spielten ihre Hormone verrückt und sie behandelte ihn wie ihren Todfeind. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher was davon sie selbst war, was ihre Hormone waren und was der Trank wirklich hervorrief.

„Verstehe.", sagte sie nur und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke gleiten. Draco setzte sich neben sie.

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie Beide an dem Aufsatz arbeiten würden, denn alles Andere würde nur wenig Sinn ergeben. So könnten sie zumindest gleichzeitig mit der Aufgabe fertig werden und sich Anderen widmen.

„Deine Freunde ziehen dieses Wochenende wieder ein."

„Du sagst es so, als wüsste ich es nicht."

„Und du tust so als wüsstest du es nicht. Macht es dir nichts aus?"

„Was soll es mir schon ausmachen?"

„Verflixt noch einmal Granger – spiel nicht die Scheinheilige. Dein Ex kommt zurück. Ich erinnere mich noch genau was du über ihn gesagt hast. Dazu kommt die Sache mit mir und … dass du Finnigan ein Date versprochen hast. Ich glaube du hast dich selbst in ziemlich viele Komplikationen gebracht. Nun ist die Frage wie Mademoiselle Parfait das nun wieder zurecht biegt."

„Du erfreust dich an meinen Problemen oder?", fragte Hermione gereizt und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm herum.

„Nein. Ich erfreue mich eher an deinem Einfallsreichtum."

„Wer es glaubt ...", sagte sie lediglich und wendete sich wieder dem Buch zu. Das Gespräch hatte für sie sowieso keinerlei Sinn.

„Was für Erledigungen übrigens?"

Hermione seufzte genervt.

„Ich will arbeiten."

„Und du zwingst mich nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich finde ich verdiene eine Antwort.", argumentierte er mehr als schlüssig, weswegen Hermione ihre pochende Stirn massierte. Sie wusste, sie musste ihm zumindest irgendetwas sagen. Er hatte Recht, er verdiente eine Antwort.

„Nichts großes. Nur einige Dinge, die … einfach zu dieser Zeit im Jahr gehören und die ich wieder benötige. Nichts weltbewegendes. Und wenn du mich jetzt weiter arbeiten lassen würdest, dann wäre ich dir sehr verbunden."

„Wir sind schon verbunden ...", sagte er leise und sein Ton wurde wieder so dunkel und rauchig und ließ Hermione frösteln. Es war unfair wie einfach er sie aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Wie einfach ein einzelner Ton, ein Blick oder eine Berührung sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte.

Es musste wirklich eine Art Liebeszauber sein … alles andere ergab einfach keinen Sinn für sie.

„Wach auf Draco ..."

„Mh?"

„Wach schon auf."

„Trace … was soll das?", murrte der Platinblonde und rieb sich seine Augen. „Hatten wir nicht geklärt, dass das aufhören muss. Granger dreht noch durch, wenn sie dich noch einmal hier sieht."

„Sei doch mal ruhig und hör mir zu.", murrte die Blondine sofort und setzte sich neben Draco auf die Bettkante.

Draco rieb sich seine Augen immer noch, als er sich langsam aufsetzte. So richtig gutheißen konnte er Traceys Verhalten nicht, aber er war dennoch neugierig wieso seine Freundin ihn um diese Uhrzeit geweckt hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung auch noch. Es musste also wichtig sein.

„Daphne und du ihr müsste Hermione in Hogsmeade ablenken. Theo ist zwar auch dabei, aber ich glaube wohl kaum, dass er sie ablenken will."

„Was … zum Henker … was ist hier los Trace?"

Für Draco machte es alles absolut keinen Sinn. Er war noch absolut verschlafen. Sien Schädel pochte. Er verstand nichts und es machte auch wenn er darüber nachdachte keinerlei Sinn – nicht wirklich.

„Sie hat am Sonntag Geburtstag Draco. Wir wollen zumindest etwas kleines organisieren. Neville macht mit mir einige Besorgungen – wir wollen die Anderen auch irgendwie involvieren, deswegen solltet ihr Drei dafür sorgen, dass sie nichts merkt."

Das machte schon mehr Sinn. Dracos Gehirn begann langsam zu arbeiten.

Wollte sie deswegen nach Hogsmeade und Erledigungen machen? War sie deswegen so still über das Wiederauftauchen ihrer Freunde in Hogwarts – hatte sie sowieso damit gerechnet, dass sie dieses Wochenende kommen würden? Und dann traf ihn eine Erinnerung wie ein Blitz – ihre Eltern. Er erinnerte sich an das Tattoo und was sie ihm darüber gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach nur ihre Ruhe.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?", fragte er deswegen nur. Er sah wie Traceys Blick sich veränderte – fragend wurde.

„Was meinst du?"

„Seid ihr sicher, dass die das überhaupt will? Vielleicht hat sie deswegen nichts gesagt, weil sie gar nicht feiern will."

„Du weißt mehr oder? Neville hat auch so rumgedruckst."

„Trace – ich find es schön, dass ihr euch Mühe geben wollt, aber übertreibt es nicht. Kauft ihr etwas – von mir aus, aber macht daraus keine Party. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es gut finden würde."

„Draco ..."

„Nein, mehr sage ich dazu nicht. Sie würde es mir nicht verzeihen."

„Draco ...", Tracey wurde leiser, ihr Blick sanfter. „Du ergibst in letzter Zeit wirklich keinerlei Sinn. Du wirkst als würdest du etwas für sie fühlen und dann sagst du mir … dass du nicht weißt was real ist und was nicht und dann das hier."

Tracey sprach mit ihm wie mit einem kleinen Kind. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sonst sprechen sollte. Was sie sagen sollte. Wie sie etwas mehr Licht ins Dunkel bringen konnte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht Trace. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass … wenn der Zauber nicht wäre wir uns trotzdem verstehen könnten."

Tracey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich meine es genau so … ich meine nicht, dass wir uns im Bett verstehen könnten. Auch wenn ich da nichts gegen hab. Kein bisschen. Aber verdammt, sie ist clever Trace, sie kann witzig sein und sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, was ich tatsächlich irgendwie mag. Ich mag die Streitereien … das ist doch verrückt."

„Es macht dich an. Und ich glaube ja schon beinahe, dass das normal ist. Du warst schon immer sehr hitzig. Deswegen hast du es mit Pansy auch niemals versucht, sie hat dir nie die Stirn geboten. Du brauchtest schon immer jemanden auf deiner Höhe, jemand der dir Widerworte gibt und dich herausfordert. Der deine Dominanz in Frage stellt. Du bist deinem Vater nicht unähnlich.", grinste Tracey.

„Und das bringt mich nicht weiter. Ich … sie ist … und ich bin ...", er murrte leise vor sich hin und vergrub seine Finger in seinen Haaren. Es war zum verrückt werden.

„Du könntest ja mal etwas ganz verrücktes tun – mit ihr drüber reden. Reiß dich zusammen und sag ihr wie verwirrt du bist. Das es dich wahnsinnig macht, dass du sie einerseits gut leiden magst – auch wenn du es nie für möglich gehalten hättest – du sie aber andererseits unheimlich attraktiv findest. Das etwas in ihr – schmück es ruhig aus und erzähl ihr was es genau ist – dich anzieht und du deswegen so ein hormoneller Vollidiot bist."

„Hey."

Tracey grinste breit. „Ihr zwei macht euch das Leben schwer weil ihr auf engstem Raum zusammen lebt. Ihr wisst nicht was echt ist und was nicht, aber ich glaube … dass ihr tief in euch drin wisst was wahr ist und was nicht. Das ihr wisst, dass das nicht alles nur ein dummer Zauber sein kann."

Tracey hatte zwar immer noch die Befürchtung, dass die Beiden einen fürchterlichen Fehler machen könnten und sie sorgte sich um Draco, aber vielleicht konnte sie es ja auch so verhindern. Beide zum Denken motivieren. Beide dazu bringen sich erst einmal mit den Dingen auseinander zu setzen, die sie wirklich dachten und fühlten. Und es schien vor allem körperlicher Natur zu sein.

„Was glaubst du denn?"

„Was es ist?"

„Mh."

„Ich glaube, dass ihr Beide vor allem durch eure Hormone angetrieben werdet. Du scheinst der erste Junge in ihrem Leben zu sein, der sie mehr wollen lässt. Und du scheinst das erste Mal in deinem Leben ein Mädchen zu finden, welches du jagen musst. Klar ist das anziehend."

Draco grinste leicht, weswegen Tracey ihre Augenbraue hob. „Was denn?"

„Sagen wir so … ich hab sehr erfolgreich gejagt."

„Oh Merlin … ihr zwei … ?", fragte sie nach und Draco nickte, damit erlosch das Grinsen aber.

„ Und du willst es immer noch?"

„Verdammt Trace … du hast keine Ahnung. Sie macht alles mit so viel Feuer und Leidenschaft. Wenn sie spricht, wenn sie argumentiert … im Unterricht, mit Freunden. Alles ist bei ihr durch Leidenschaft und Passion angetrieben. Ich hab geahnt, dass es sich nicht nur auf solche Dinge beschränkt. Ich wusste es als sie mich das erste Mal zurück geküsst hatte."

„Du klingst wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen.", kommentierte Tracey.

„Nein. Verliebt bin ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bin. Sie denkt sie wäre es. Sie hatte es mir gesagt. Und ich hab … wie ein Idiot reagiert. Ich will sie aber nicht verletzen. Und ich glaube außerdem, dass sie Verliebtsein mit Anziehung verwechselt. Das der Zauber sie wirr werden lässt."

„Und was wenn sie es wirklich ist?"

„Dann muss ich mich einmal in meinem Leben anständig verhalten und sie von mir schieben. Auch wenn ich es vermissen würde. Du weißt gar nicht wie unglaublich es ist wenn sie ..."

Tracey hüstelte um Draco zu unterbrechen. Sie brauchte keinerlei Details seines Liebeslebens. Sexlebens.

„Stell klare Grenzen auf Draco. Sag ihr was du mir gesagt hast. Sag ihr was du willst und was die Regeln sind. Vielleicht kommt sie damit ja sogar zurecht. Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Wer kann schon wirklich damit umgehen?"

„Verdammt Draco – selbst wenn nicht, wenn sie sich falsch einschätzt … du kannst sie nicht vor allem beschützen."

Dracos Blick wurde kühl. Er drehte sein Gesicht von Tracey weg.

„Du solltest gehen."

„Draco..."

„Nein … geh einfach. Und … ich lenke sie ab. Das war doch alles was du wolltest oder?"

Tracey wusste, dass sie etwas gesagt haben musste, was ihn verletzte. Oder zumindest beschäftigte. Sie wusste nur nicht wieso … und was.

„Und … viel Spaß mit Longbottom."

Tracey hatte darauf noch etwas sagen wollen, ließ es jedoch. Sie ließ die Tür leise wieder ins Schloss fallen und hoffte, dass sie noch einmal würde mit Draco drüber reden können. Sie hasste Streit. Vor allem mit ihm.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35:**

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch allen.", flötete eine sehr gut gelaunte Daphne, als sie sich zu ihren Mitschülern in den Gemeinschaftsraum begab. Nicht das viele von ihnen anwesend gewesen wären.

Die Meisten hatten Pläne für den Tag, somit hatten manche das Frühstück schon hinter sich gebracht, während Andere es noch vor sich hatten. Das war typisch für Wochenenden – erst zum Abendessen fanden sich die meisten Gruppen wieder zusammen und die Haustische waren wieder mit Leben gefüllt.

„Du hast aber lange geschlafen Daph.", kommentierte Pansy, die zwischen Megan und Goyle auf einem der Sofas saß. Sie hatte wohl nichts eiliges vor, denn sie wirkte nicht so, als wolle sie jeden Moment irgendwo hin gehen. Zumindest nicht auf Daphne.

„Irrtum liebste Pansy – ich habe nicht lange geschlafen. Ich hatte nur einiges zu erledigen bevor ich euch mit meiner Anwesenheit beehren konnte. Aber da ich ja jetzt alles erledigt habe, kann ich ja in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken gehen."

Ihr Ton amüsierte Pansy offenbar, denn das Mädchen grinste leicht.

„Ich komme mit, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich hab noch nichts gegessen. Ich dachte ja das Susan und Hannah auf mich warten würden – aber die Beiden sind nicht aufzufinden."

Megan erhob sich von ihrem Platz und Daphne strahlte sie regelrecht an, als sie zu ihr herüber ging und sich bei ihr unterhakte. Die Zwei waren auf lustige Weise verschieden aber auch irgendwie vom selben Schlag. Daphne mit ihrem blonden Haar und den hellblauen Augen, und Megan mit ihren langen mahagonifarbenen Haaren und den undefinierbaren Augen – die mal grüner, mal brauner aussahen. Sie Beide hatten die selbe vornehme Blässe, während Daphne jedoch sehr weibliche Züge hatte – sowohl in ihrem Gesicht als auch körperlich – hatte Megan ein eher mädchenhaftes, jugendliches Äußeres. Sie war klein und zierlich und auch ihr Gesicht wirkte sehr jung und unschuldig. Die freundliche Art, die sie ausstrahlten hatten sie jedoch gemein. Und das machte sie wohl auch zu einem so ungewöhnlichen, aber Sinn machendem Gespann.

„Großartig. Theo – wir treffen uns dann um halb elf am Eingang, ja? Sagst du Draco und Hermione Bescheid, wärst du so gut?", fragte die Blondine noch schnell, ehe Megan sie Richtung Ausgang ziehen konnte.

„Aber sicher. Genieß du erst einmal nen Muntermacher. Ich kümmer mich darum, dass die Zwei auftauchen.", gab er als Antwort von sich und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er die Mädchen daraufhin den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen sah.

„Sie könnte wirklich eine geborene Hufflepuff sein."

„Ich glaube der Hut war zu beeindruckt von ihrem Namen.", grinste Theo als Antwort. Pansy hatte wirklich nicht unrecht mit ihrer Aussage, aber sie wussten alle, dass Daphne auch durchaus Slytherin typische Züge haben konnte.

„Also du gehst mit den Dreien nach Hogsmeade?"

„Sieht so aus."

„Und ich spiele Babysitter für Zabini – zumindest hat Trace mir das aufgetragen."

„Und seit wann tust du, was Tracey sagt?"

„Seitdem sie mir gesagt hat, dass ich dann einen gut bei ihr hätte. Trace hält ihre Versprechen immer und wer weiß, wann ich mal ihre Hilfe benötige ...", grinste die dunkelhaarige Slytherin nur und streckte sich etwas.

„Wo ist er eigentlich? Du bist eine schlechte Aufpasserin Pans."

„Sagen wir es so – er hatte heute Nacht Damenbesuch. Er schläft sich aus. Ich war vorhin in seinem Zimmer und wollte ihn wecken, dabei kam mir aber eine nur halb bekleidete Ravenclaw entgegen. Ich glaube der Streit mit Draco hat ihn frustriert, da musste er beweisen was für ein Kerl er ist."

„In dem er eine Ravenclaw flach legt? Der Junge sollte wirklich mal seine Ansichten überdenken."

„Ach ist es etwa kein Beweis für seine Männlichkeit?"

„Schon gar nicht, wenn er danach für 24 Stunde ins Koma fällt – nein."

Pansy musste lachen.

„Unrecht hat er dennoch nicht. Hermione hat Draco wirklich ziemlich fest im Griff, aber man muss dazu sagen – er hat sie auch nicht schlecht im Griff. Sie stehen sich in nicht viel nach."

Pansy legte ihren Kopf schief, so als wollte sie über seine Worte nachdenken – da meldete sich Goyle unvorhergesehner Weise zu Wort.

„Die Beiden sind sich eben … ähnlich. Sie sind ähnlich stur. Was erwartet ihr dann?", fragte er schon beinahe erstaunt und Pansy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, denn so wirklich beteiligt hatte Goyle sich an keinem Gespräch – seit langem schon nicht mehr.

„Und was glaubst du – macht es ihn weniger männlich?", fragte sie also neugierig.

„Ich glaube über ihn sagt es nichts aus. Es sagt eher … das sie einfach sehr stark ist. Aber das ist auch nichts neues."

Pansy sah überrascht zu Theo herüber, der genauso erstaunt zu sein schien. Sie kannten Goyle seit langem und eigentlich hatten sie nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er viel nachdachte. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach immer seine Meinung für sich behalten – wenn man ihre Vergangenheit betrachtete, dann war es vielleicht gar nicht so dumm das zu tun. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur nie seine eigenen Ansichten nach außen getragen so wie manch Anderer von ihnen.

„Stimmt – sie hat schon immer die Gruppe der Gryffindors sehr dominiert.", gab Theo zu und Pansy grinste schief.

„Und was sagst du zu Blaise?"

„Der versteckt alles was ihn wirklich ausmacht unter … seinem nervigen Getue. Ich glaube er spielt uns allen was vor."

Goyles Ansichten waren interessant und für Beide überraschend aber durchaus nachvollziehbar und sinnig. Vor allem was Blaise anging.

„Möglich. Er war noch nie so … extrem. Es hat erst dieses Jahr begonnen – klar er hat schon immer alle Anderen aufgezogen, aber dieses Jahr nimmt es Überhand an.", führte Pansy den Gedankengang weiter und zuckte letztlich mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn er nicht darüber reden will, dann können wir ihm auch nicht helfen."

„Vielleicht wollen wir aber auch nur nicht sehen, dass er ja schon nach Hilfe ruft.", sagte Goyle noch ehe er von seinem Platz aufstand. „ich geh aufs Quidditch Feld."

Und damit war er verschwunden und ließ zwei völlig erstaunte Slytherins zurück.

„Könntest du mir eben helfen?"

„Wobei?", fragte er, doch als er hoch sah, konnte er schon sehen wobei er helfen sollte. Hermione stand mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm und brauchte Hilfe beim Schließen ihres Oberteiles. Sie hatte sich hübsch gemacht, dass konnte er sehen. Er wusste jedoch nicht genau wieso.

Die Brünette hatte ihre Haare über ihre Schulter geworfen und hielt mit einer Hand einige widerspenstige Strähnen in ihrem Nacken zusammen. Draco machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und als sie seine Finger an ihrem Rücken spürte und wie er langsam den Reißverschluss hochzog, spürte sie wie sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Es war nicht so, als hätte sie es nicht alleine gekonnt, denn sie hatte einen Zauberstab für solche Fälle. Sie wusste es. Er wusste es. Und sie wusste auch, dass er ihr hätte sagen können – dass sie es doch alleine machen solle. Das hatte er aber nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sie hauchzart am Rücken berührt. Seine Finger hatten ganz sanft über ihre Haut gestreichelt und das obwohl er den Reißverschluss schon komplett geschlossen hatte.

„Ungewöhnliche Taktik. Normalerweise versucht man doch jemanden zu verführen indem man sich beim ausziehen helfen lässt.", hauchte er dunkel in ihr Ohr und die Brünette zitterte sowohl bei den Worten, als auch bei der Art und Weise wie er mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich verführen will?", fragte sie stockend, denn seine Finger glitten über ihre Seiten, bis er seine Arme um ihre Mitte schlang und sie an ihn sich presste. Als ihr Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst wurde, konnte sie nicht anders als zufrieden aufzuseufzen … und zu ihrem Erstaunen machte es ihr nichts aus.

„Was willst du denn dann? Ist das deine Art dich mit mir auszusöhnen. Weil wir streiten und uns immer wieder gegenseitig unschöne Dinge an den Kopf werfen?"

Hermione würde ihm am liebsten sagen, dass er ja wohl an ihrem letzten Streit Schuld war, doch sie konnte seine Lippen an ihrem Hals fühlen und das vernebelte ihren Verstand vollkommen.

„Oder willst du mich ärgern … und mich auf diese Ideen bringen, ehe du dich zurückziehst und mich frustriert hängen lässt, huh?"

Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, denn Draco hatte begonnen an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und sie wollte nicht aufstöhnen. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl … es ging durch ihren ganzen Körper und ließ sie ganz ungeduldig werden, aber sie wollte es nicht offen zeigen. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass es eine ihrer empfindlichsten Körperregionen war. Er würde es nur gegen sie verwenden.

„Wir haben leider keine Zeit um das fortzuführen, denn du hast uns ja diese Verabredung eingehandelt.", grinste er schließlich, als er sich zurückzog und eine vollkommen erhitzte Hermione betrachten konnte. Sie hatte sich sofort zu ihm herumgedreht – ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen geschwollen, weil sie auf diese gebissen hatte und ihre Augen waren ganz dunkel vor Erregung geworden. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten an sich ziehen und das fortführen, was er begonnen hatte, doch sie wusste auch, dass er Recht hatte. Sie waren verabredet.

„Aber wenn du heute Abend noch immer in dieser verführerischen Stimmung bist … lass es mich wissen.", grinste er ihr zu, was die Gryffindor jedoch nur mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Hier, ich habe eine Liste gemacht. Die Meisten wollen sich beteiligen, so dass wir doch einige Besorgungen mehr zu machen haben."

Neville sah nur kurz auf die lange Liste herüber und stellte fest, dass es wohl wirklich ein langer Tag werden würde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tracey sich solch eine Mühe mit Hermiones Geburtstag machen würde. Die Blondine war scheinbar immer für eine Überraschung gut.

„Und was ist mit denen, die sich nicht beteiligen wie du sagst?"

„Die wollen selbst etwas kleines besorgen oder machen – je nachdem. Weißt du ob Potter und so … etwas planen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Sie ziehen morgen wieder ein – ich denke, dass sie ihr einfach nur gratulieren werden und mit ihr den Abend verbringen wollen. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir jemals einen Geburtstag groß gefeiert."

Tracey zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte angenommen, dass die Gryffindors mindestens genauso gerne feierten wie die Slytherins auch. Die meisten Geburtstage wurden bei den Slytherins groß gefeiert, was letztlich bedeutete, dass viel Alkohol floss. Natürlich heimlich. Sie hatte angenommen es wäre bei allen anderen Schülern ebenso. Es überraschte sie, dass die Unterschiede zwischen den Häusern doch so beträchtlich waren.

„Nun gut, wie dem auch sei … nicht beteiligen wollen sich sowieso nur Pansy, Draco und Finnigan. Der Rest hat uns alles weitere überlassen, was bedeutet, dass sehr viel Verantwortung auf unseren Schultern lastet."

„Übertreibst du nicht etwas?"

„Vielleicht – vielleicht aber auch nicht. Das ist ihr erster Geburtstag, den wir so zusammen feiern. Der Letzte, den sie in Hogwarts feiern wird. Ich finde, da können wir es doch besonders machen oder? Du hast gesagt nichts großes – ja – aber etwas besonderes schließt es ja dann nicht aus."

„Ich hoffe du hast einen genauen Plan?"

„Aber sicher doch – du wirst sehen wir sind in Windeseile fertig und können noch etwas zusammen trinken.", grinste Tracey ihn über den Tisch hinweg an und Neville konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Das Mädchen hatte etwas an sich, was ihn einerseits nervös machte, aber auch absolut entspannte.

„Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Hermione mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als sie ein kleines Geschäft etwas abseits der üblichen Wege in Hogsmeade betraten.

„Meine Schwester hat doch bald Geburtstag – ich wollte mich etwas umsehen.", lächelte Daphne und nahm Hermiones Hand und zog sie zu einer der vielen Vitrinen. Das Geschäft hatte viel zu bieten – es gab einige Vitrinen und Schaukästen mit Schmuck, kostbaren Füllfederhaltern und sonstigen kleinen Besonderheiten, ebenso wie Kleiderstangen mit einzigartig aussehenden Kleidungsstücken, außergewöhnlichen Dekorationen und vereinzelten Möbelstücken.

Theo und Draco waren ihnen natürlich hinterher gegangen und standen nun einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt – beide hatten ihre Hände in ihren Hosentaschen vergraben und wirkten beinahe gelangweilt.

„Was hältst du denn davon?", fragte Daphne und deutet auf ein Paar Ohrstecker. Sie waren schlicht und elegant und würden wohl kaum auffallen.

„Ich kenne den Geschmack deiner Schwester wohl nicht so gut wie du ...", meinte Hermione nur und klang dabei leicht verunsichert.

„Was sagst du denn Draco?", fragte Daphne nun den Platinblonden, der einen Schritt auf die Vitrine zu machte und nach nur einem kurzem Blick den Kopf schüttelte.

„Kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Tori solche kleinen Steckerchen tragen würde. Im Gegensatz zu dir behängt sie sich doch ganz gerne mit dem ganzen Weihnachtsschmuck eurer Familie."

Theo im Hintergrund lachte und auch Daphne musste grinsen.

„Und ich dachte ich kaufe ihr ausnahmsweise etwas zeitloses."

„Wohl eher etwas sinnloses. Seien wir ehrlich Daph, Tori braucht keinen Schmuck. Was sie braucht ist eine Uhr, damit sie nicht immer so unpünktlich ist."

Hermione spürte einen seltsamen Stich. Allein wie er ihren Spitznamen sagte gefiel ihr nicht. Sie kannte Astoria nicht gut – um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht – aber Draco schien sie gut zu kennen. Allein diese Tatsache machte sie eifersüchtig und das hasste sie. Sie wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Vor allem grundlos.

„Naja mir würden sie gefallen.", sagte Daphne schließlich und zwinkerte den beiden Jungs zu – so als wolle sie ihnen damit ein Geheimzeichen geben und Hermione schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf darüber. Frauen konnten ja so subtil sein.

Als sie ihren Blick zu Daphne herüber gleiten ließ, fiel er auf etwas anderes. Etwas, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich zog.

Hermione machte einen Schritt an Daphne vorbei und auf die Vitrine zu. Sie verguckte sich nicht häufig in etwas – sie hatte einen schlichten Geschmack was Kleidung anging und auch Schmuck trug sie selten. Für sie war wichtig, dass Dinge bequem waren und sie nicht einschränkten. Und dennoch gab es seltene Momente in denen sie zum kleinen Mädchen wurde und sich einfach in etwas auf den ersten Blick verliebte. Und genau so ein Moment war es.

„Gefällt sie Ihnen?", fragte die schon etwas ältere Hexe, die schon die ganze Zeit im Geschäft gestanden, aber bisweilen nichts gesagt hatte.

Hermiones Augen rissen sich los um nicht unhöflich zu sein.

„Ja sie ist wunderschön. Sie erinnert mich an etwas … aber ich weiß nicht genau woran. Es ist so als hätte ich schon einmal etwas ähnliches gesehen."

„Das ist sehr gut möglich. Dieses Collier ist aus der Privatsammlung eines ehemaligen Schmuckhändlers, der seine Sammlung aufgelöst hat. Er sagte mir, dass sie schon viele Besitzerinnen und Besitzer gehabt hat und wenn sie sprechen könnte – ich bin mir sicher, sie könnte viele Geschichten erzählen."

Hermione lächelte die Frau an, ehe ihre Augen sich wieder auf das im Schaufenster ausgestellte Collier richteten. Im Grunde war es viel zu auffällig für ihren Geschmack, aber es hatte dennoch etwas so klassisch elegantes an sich, dass es Hermione die Sprache verschlug. Es war nicht besonders lang, also würde es sich wohl sehr nah an den Hals schmiegen und bestand aus vielen kleinen herzförmigen einzelnen Elementen. In der Mitte eines jeden Herzens befand sich ein Rubin und um diesen herum einige Diamanten – Hermione kannte sich tatsächlich gut genug mit Edelsteinen aus um dies zu wissen. Zwischen den einzelnen Herzen befand sich ein weiterer in Gold gefasster Diamant, der dem Collier Beweglichkeit verlieh.

„Ich … bin mir sicher Sie werden irgendwann noch eine geeignete Käuferin für dieses Stück finden.", sagte Hermione nach einer ganzen Weile. Sie war immerhin nicht dumm. Sie konnte ahnen wie viel ein solches Collier kosten würde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist sie schon für jemanden reserviert. Sie liegt dennoch an ihrem alten Platz und erfreut meine Kundinnen mit ihrer Schönheit. Zumindest für die Zeit in der sie noch hier ist."

Hermione lächelte die Verkäuferin höflich an.

„Würden sie dem Käufer von mir sagen, dass er einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hat?"

„Aber sicher Miss."

Es tat schon beinahe etwas weh sich von dem Anblick loszureißen, doch Hermione schaffte es sich nach einer ganzen Weile abzuwenden. Theo, Daphne und Draco standen noch immer direkt hinter ihr und während Theo sie grinsend ansah – offenbar fand er ihr Verhalten amüsant – unterhielten Daphne und Draco sich und schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie wieder voll und ganz bei ihnen war.

„Wir können gehen, wenn ihr wollt.", sagte sie schließlich und unterbrach damit Daphnes und Dracos Gespräch.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber wie lange brauchst du noch?"

„Ich weiß nicht … ich sehe irgendwie nicht so gut darin aus."

„Komm doch einfach raus und dann sag ich dir meine Meinung dazu. Versprochen."

Tracey seufzte lautstark. Sie wusste, dass sie Nevilles Nerven schon ein ganzes Weilchen strapaziert hatte. Sie hatten zwar alle Einkäufe erledigt und einiges organisiert, aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn entspannen lassen würde. Nein sie hatte ihn in eine Boutique geschleppt und ihn gebeten ehrlich zu ihr zu sein, wenn sie etwas anprobierte. So weit so gut. Es haperte leider an der Umsetzung, denn egal was sie anzog, sie traute sich nicht aus der Umkleide, denn irgendwie vermutete sie das ihr Geschmack und der von Neville meilenweit auseinander lagen.

„Lach nicht.", murrte die Blondine, als sie in einem mitternachtsblauem Wickelkleid aus der Umkleide kam. Sie liebte es, aber sie fühlte sich dennoch unwohl. Das Kleid zeigte immerhin viel Haut. Es hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt und das Kleid teilte sich an ihrem rechten Bein, so dass dieses beinahe komplett unbedeckt war. Es war nicht zu gewagt für ihre Verhältnisse, aber zu gewagt um darin Neville unter die Augen zu treten. Zumindest glaubte sie das.

Neville saß in einem Sessel und richtete sich nun etwas auf, da sie aus der Umkleide gekommen war. Sein Blick war irgendwie eigenartig und sie konnte den Anflug von Röte auf seinen Wangen sehen. Sie hatte es gewusst – es war zu aufreizend. Sie wollte sich gerade weg drehen und wieder in die Umkleide verschwinden, als er sich räusperte.

„Du siehst wie in allem fantastisch aus."

Tracey brauchte einige Augenblicke um seine Aussage zu verarbeiten. Wie in allem, wiederholte sie mehrfach in ihrem Kopf, ehe sie ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Ist das … wirklich so?"

„Du bist sehr hübsch Tracey. Du siehst wirklich in allem gut aus, auch in deinen Schulsachen."

Die Blondine fühlte wie ihr Herz wild zu klopfen begann und ihre Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Ich dachte du würdest es nicht mögen – weil es zu … naja freizügig ist."

„Es zeigt viel Haut, das stimmt wohl. Aber ich hab dir doch nichts vorzuschreiben.", setzte er an und legte dann den Kopf leicht schief. Er war irgendwie nervös, aber es war eine positive, beinahe angenehme Nervosität. „Außerdem – ist es mir egal was du anhast. Du strahlst etwas aus – in manchen Dingen mehr und in manchen weniger – ich glaube es kommt darauf an wie wohl du dich in etwas fühlst. Und ich glaube dieses Kleid verleiht dir etwas, was ich vorher noch nicht an dir gesehen habe. Naja bis auf den Abend wo ich nach dir gesehen habe – da hattest du auch etwas davon."

Tracey zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und was wäre das? Was strahle ich deiner Meinung nach aus?"

„Das klingt vielleicht paradox, aber du hast etwas süßes, verlegenes, unschuldiges."

Tracey musste lächeln. Sie wusste was er meinte, aber es lag definitiv nicht an dem Kleid.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl ganz ausziehen, dann hätte ich noch mehr von diesem Ausdruck, denn … es liegt nicht an dem Kleid.", sagte sie, zwinkerte ihm zu und betrat dann wieder die Umkleide. Sie sah nicht mehr wie er ganz rot um die Nase wurde bei der Vorstellung Tracey nackt zu sehen.

„Irgendwie benehmt ihr euch seltsam.", sagte Hermione, als sie sich auf die leere Bank in einer der hintersten Ecken des Drei Besen schob. Draco setzte sich direkt neben sie, während Daphne und Theo sich ihnen gegenüber hinsetzten.

„Definiere seltsam.", forderte Draco auf und die Brünette seufzte frustriert.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine Draco. Ihr tuschelt, und macht so ernste Gesichter und manchmal werdet ihr plötzlich ganz hektisch und zieht mich in eine ganz andere Richtung. So als wolltet ihr etwas verheimlichen …", erklärte sie langsam und Daphne verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Du siehst Gespenster Mione. Es ist alles gut. Wir sind nur alle so müde von der Woche, da kann man sich schonmal etwas seltsam benehmen oder?"

„Naja.", meinte sie nur und lächelte die wohl neue Kellnerin an, die ihnen ihre Getränke brachte. Hermione nippte sofort an ihrem Butterbier. Sie brauchte definitiv etwas zu trinken nach diesem seltsamen Tag. Sie sagten zwar, dass sie sich nicht seltsam benahmen, aber Hermione war anderer Meinung. Sie benahmen sich mehr als seltsam.

„Wir sollten heute Abend eigentlich alle zusammen etwas trinken. Zusammen sitzen. Spaß haben.", schlug Daphne vor.

„Von mir aus.", sagte Hermione nur Schulter zuckend und dann fielen ihre Augen auf Tracey und Neville, die gerade das Drei Besen betraten. Sie wollte erst nach ihnen rufen, doch dann sah sie etwas, was sie ihre Augen weiten ließ. Neville berührte Tracey an ihrem Rücken, als er sie durch die Menge schleuste.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube … Tracey hat ein Date.", sagte Hermione lächelnd und sofort sahen alle Drei in die Richtung in die auch Hermione schaute.

„Sie … steht auf Longbottom?", fragte Theo beinahe entsetzt und sah ungläubig zu Draco, dann zu Hermione und dann schüttelte er einfach nur seinen Kopf.

„Wie sagt man so schön – wo die Liebe hinfällt nicht wahr?", schmunzelte Daphne und nippte an ihrer heißen Schokolade.

„Du wusstest es also?"

„Uh huh...", summte Daphne nur und lehnte sich zurück.

„Jeder Blinde hätte es gesehen Theo."

„Ach? Du wusstest es also auch? Nur Theo und ich sind also blind?"

„Nur zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen ...", grinste Draco und sowohl Theo als auch Hermione schnappten laut nach Luft.

„Ich würde sagen – wir trinken auf Tracey und Neville und lassen die zwei jetzt einmal unbeobachtet. Und Morgen früh können wir sie dann ja ausquetschen.", grinste Daphne und hob ihre Tasse.

„Fein.", entgegnete Hermione und erst nach einer ganzen Weile hob Theo als Letzter sein Glas. Er verstand es zwar noch immer nicht, aber er wollte sich zumindest für eine seiner Freundinnen freuen. Auch wenn es seiner Meinung nach da keinen Grund zur Freude gab.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36:**

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Idiot."

„Und du bist wie immer auf seiner Seite."

„Ich … bin doch nicht auf Dracos Seite.", brachte Pansy aufgebracht hervor, wusste aber woher Blaises Gedankengang kam. Wann ist sie nicht auf seiner Seite gewesen? Sie hatte immer Partei für ihn ergriffen – warum sollte es auf einmal anders sein?

„Glaub ich dir einfach nicht Pans. Ich glaub dir auch nicht, dass du so plötzlich über ihn hinweg bist. Du bist ihm jahrelang hinterher gelaufen. Und auf einmal soll es anders sein? Nie im Leben.", murrte der Dunkelhäutige und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er würde nicht raus gehen und mit den Anderen etwas trinken. Er würde nicht so tun als hätten ihn Dracos Worte nicht getroffen. Das hatten sie nämlich.

„Du musst mir auch nicht glauben. Aber du solltest mal über etwas nachdenken Blaise … wir können alle keine Gedanken lesen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir und wir sind nun einmal wie wir sind – wir werden dir nicht hinterher rennen und versuchen an deiner Seele rumzudoktorn, wenn du uns nicht drum bittest. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, oder Draco … dann doch mit Trace oder Daph oder von mir aus auch mit Theo oder Greg. Wir haben alle unsere Probleme und seit einigen Monaten haben wir wohl alle einen Fluch weg – aber wir sind Freunde Blaise. Wenn wir nicht füreinander da sind, wer dann?"

Pansy hatte sich Gregorys Worte zu Herzen genommen. Sie hatte über alles nachgedacht und sie hatte beschlossen seine Ansichten ernst zu nehmen. Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die irgendetwas übersehen hatte und am Ende Schuld an etwas war, was man hätte verhindern können. Sie würde sich dennoch treu bleiben und so hatte sie ihm einfach nur ins Gewissen geredet und ein Angebot geäußert. Sie war nicht feinfühlig genug für mehr. Das wussten sie wohl Beide.

„Lass mich einfach allein Pans."

„Wie du willst. Denk drüber nach oder lass es. Mir gleich. Aber lass mich noch diese eine Sache sagen Blaise – ihr Zwei seid Freunde seit ich denken kann. Lass dein Ego das nicht kaputt machen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und hoffte, dass sie ihm zumindest einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung verpasst hatte.

„Wer hat eigentlich schon seine Listen fertig geschrieben?", fragte Daphne, als sie sich zu der schon fast vollzähligen Meute im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. Nur einige hoben ihre Hände und die Blondine nickte kurz.

„Ich dachte ich kann die ersten jetzt schon einsammeln und den Rest dann morgen? Aller spätestens Montag dann aber, so dass Potter und die Weasleys mitmachen können.", fügte sie hinzu und innerhalb weniger Sekunden flogen unzählige Pergamentröllchen in der Luft umher, bevor sie langsam in eine kleine schwarze Schachtel segelten, die Daphne auf ihrem Schoß liegen hatte.

„Wollten wir nicht etwas trinken? Wenn wir weiterhin über dieses komische Spielchen reden, dann geh ich doch lieber in mein Zimmer und amüsiere mich alleine ...", setzte Theo an und bemerkte dann was er gesagt hatte. Es war aber schon zu spät, denn sofort begann das Gegröhle.

Daphne räusperte und erhob sich, in ihren Händen hatte sie eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und schon bald flogen Gläser in ihre Richtung, die sie mit dem Getränk füllte. „Da wir natürlich vermeiden wollen, dass Theo sich alleine amüsieren muss …", sagte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen – Theo kommentierte dies nur mit einem Augenrollen – und verteilte dann die ersten Gläser an ihre Mitschüler. Bald hatte jeder von ihnen ein Glas in den Händen.

„Und worauf trinken wir nun?", fragte Susan, die sich zusammen mit Hannah und Megan auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Direkt vor dem Kamin war ein guter Platz, selbst wenn man auf dem Boden saß.

„Auf eine weitere Woche ohne Verletzte ...", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin und Draco neben ihr musste grinsen.

„Ich glaube darauf können wir wirklich trinken – wer hätte gedacht, dass wir alle zusammen wohnen können ohne uns gegenseitig zu verhexen?", stimmte Theo zu und hob sein Glas.

„Also trinken wir auch auf die Zusammenarbeit und das Näherkommen der Häuser ...", pflichtete Tracey bei.

„Oh Trace – und wie du einem anderen Haus näher kommst.", grinste Daphne nur und bevor neugierige Fragen aufkommen konnten, stieß Daphne mit ihrer Freundin an und nippte an ihrem Drink. Natürlich tat man es ihnen nach und so verblieben die meisten Fragen erst einmal unausgesprochen.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als Draco sich zu Hermione herumdrehte. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Pansy und um ehrlich zu sein gefiel ihm dieser Anblick. Es war unerwartet aber irgendwie passte es. Vor allem wenn Hermione etwas getrunken hatte schien sie all ihre Bedenken zu vergessen und wurde offener und das schien dem Gespräch gut zu tun. Und dennoch wollte er sie von Pansy losreißen.

„Können wir hoch gehen?"

„Mh?", machte Hermione nur und wendete sich nur widerstrebend von Pansy ab.

„Wieso?", fragte sie dann und er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie wohl doch ein zwei Drinks zu viel gehabt hatte.

„Ich bin müde."

„Spielverderber.", nuschelte die Brünette, nickte dennoch in seine Richtung. „Ich muss gehen … Monsieur ist müde. Er wird langsam alt.", murmelte sie in Pansys Richtung, die kichern musste. Auch sie hatte genügend intus. Das erkannte Draco schon an ihrem Kichern. Er kannte Pansy in und auswendig.

Hermione wollte aufstehen, doch so richtig mitspielen wollten ihre Beine nicht, weswegen Draco ihr aufhalf. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie eng an sich gepresst, als sie sich so unbemerkt wie es nur möglich war an den Anderen vorbei schlichen.

Die Brünette fühlte sich wie auf einem Karussell und sie war sich doch so sicher, dass sie mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden stand. Dennoch drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf und sie war sich auch nicht mehr ganz sicher wie sie hoch gekommen war.

„Alles okay?"

Seine Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sie sich herum drehte und da wurde ihr auch bewusst wie sie hochgekommen war. Er hatte ihr geholfen. Bestimmt hatte er das.

„Schwindelig."

„Du hast zu viel getrunken."

„Ach wirklich Papa?", fragte sie amüsiert und bei ihrem Blick musste er lachen. Sie war so viel lockerer wenn sie getrunken hatte und irgendwie gefiel ihm das. Aber er wollte ihre Situation dennoch nicht ausnutzen.

„Du hast nichts getrunken huh?", fragte sie weiter und legte dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie kam ihm dabei noch näher, als ohnehin schon. Ihr Duft vermischte sich mit dem von dem Feuerwhiskey und das machte es für ihn umso schwerer.

„Irgendjemand muss doch auf dich aufpassen.", sagte er leise und die Brünette verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Vielleicht will ich das ja nicht? Vielleicht möchte ich ja was anderes.", murmelte sie und spielte dabei mit dem Kragen seines Hemdes und ihr Körper drängte sich mehr gegen seinen.

„Was willst du denn dann?"

Die Brünette stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und ließ ihre Lippen über seine Wange zu seinem Ohr gleiten. Ihre Stimme war hauchend und verführerisch und das erstaunte Draco, denn die meisten angetrunkenen Mädchen klangen eher verzweifelt. Sie klang wie die Verführung in Person für ihn.

„Rede nicht so viel. Benutz deinen Mund für was sinnvolles."

Ein tiefes, hungriges Knurren verließ seine Lippen und das letzte bisschen an Selbstbeherrschung verabschiedete sich. Er drängte das Mädchen gegen den Schreibtisch auf welchen sie auf eher ungeschickte Art und Weise hoppste. Ihre Beine teilten sich instinktiv und er zog sie so nah an sich heran, dass sie aufstöhnte. Er presste seine Lippen hungrig auf ihre und sie stöhnte nur noch lauter in den Kuss hinein, als sie sich in seine Schultern krallte. Seine Zunge drängte sich in ihren Mund und die Brünette presste ihr Becken gegen seines, während ihre Hände zu seinem Hintern wanderten um ihn zusätzlich gegen sie zu pressen. Sie brauchte mehr. Sie wollte ihn näher bei sich haben.

„Merlin was machst du mit mir?", fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken, als er den Kuss lösen musste. Er schnappte lautstark nach Luft, während seine Augen sie hungrig ansahen. Sie schon beinahe auszogen.

„Dich verführen.", antwortete sie trocken und wollte seine Lippen wieder mit ihren einfangen, doch er wich zurück. Nur einen Schritt, aber es war genug um ihre Augenbraue nach oben schießen zu lassen.

„Warte nur einen Augenblick mit deiner Verführung.", murmelte er und strich sich durch seine Haare. „Ich wollte das anders machen. Es sollte nicht so sein … aber es läuft nichts so wie es soll, oder?", begann er zu murmeln und Hermione verzog ihr Gesicht – sie war verwirrt von seinem seltsamen Gerede. Warum redete er überhaupt, wenn sie ihn doch so offensichtlich wollte.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag Mione.", sagte er so sanft und leise, dass sie sich erst nicht sicher war, ob sie es nicht träumte. Doch er hatte es gesagt. Es drang irgendwann bis zu ihr durch. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk und er hatte tatsächlich Recht – es war nach Mitternacht. Sie hatte Geburtstag. Und er wusste es auch noch. Das Brennen auf ihrer Haut wurde durch ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend ersetzt und sie spürte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

„Woher … ?"

„Ist doch egal oder? Ich will nur der Erste sein. Deswegen hab ich dich mit nach oben genommen. Deswegen wollte ich früher gehen. Ich wollte mit dir alleine sein.", sagte er so sanft, dass es ihre Sinne noch mehr benebelte als der Alkohol.

„Draco ...", flüsterte sie leise und der Platinblonde strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Unterlippe um sie am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Ich will einfach nur, dass du dich wohl fühlst … dass du es genießt mit mir hier oben zu sein.", sprach er weiter und ihr Kopf begann zu schwirren von den lieben Dingen, die er ihr sagte.

Er küsste über ihren Hals und seine Hände lösten den Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken, während ihr Kopf immer schwummeriger wurde.

Sie wusste nicht genau was es war: der Alkohol oder das was er gesagt hatte. Vielleicht die Mischung aus Beidem, aber ihr wurde plötzlich so entsetzlich übel. Und als er hauchzart mit seinen Fingerkuppen über ihre Wirbelsäule fuhr, hob sie eine Hand zu ihrem Mund, schnappte seine Hand und stolperte vom Schreibtisch. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal zur Tür als ihr Magen sich geräuschvoll entleerte und damit den Moment zerstörte.

„Morgen.", grinste eine sehr gut gelaunte Tracey als sie Nevilles Zimmer ohne Klopfen am frühen Morgen betrat.

Der Gryffindor lag noch in seinem Bett, den Kopf in sein Kissen gedrückt und die Decke halb auf dem Boden, halb über seine Beine ausgebreitet.

„ … was?", murmelte er als er spürte wie sich jemand neben ihn auf das Bett setzte und in seine Seite knuffte. Erst als er den Kopf hob und Tracey erkannte, wurde er schlagartig hellwach und zog die Decke hoch.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte dich wecken. Wir müssen doch alles vorbereiten für das gemeinsame Frühstück. Die Anderen bereiten schon alles vor. Potter und die Weasleys sind da und eingeweiht. Der Gemeinschaftsraum sieht aus wie eine Mini Version der Großen Halle und Pansy hält Wache vor dem Zimmer der Beiden. So … und du bist der Letzte, der noch fehlt. Ich dachte ich gebe dir ein paar Minuten länger, da du ja doch etwas getrunken hattest, aber jetzt wird es Zeit zu duschen."

Es prasselten zu viele Informationen auf einmal auf ihn ein und das sorgte dafür, dass er Tracey mit einem verwirrten Blick ansah. Diese lachte aber nur darüber und strich ihm liebevoll durch seine zerzausten Haare.

„Geh duschen. Und den Rest besprechen wir gleich okay?"

Sie wollte schon aufstehen, als sie fühlte wie sich seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk schlossen. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm herum und ein fragender Ausdruck machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Ich hab gestern etwas vergessen."

„Ach ja? Was denn?", fragte sie irritiert und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett sinken. Sie rechnete mit allem – auch damit dass er ihr sagte, dass er keinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte – doch mit dem was er tat, rechnete sie nicht. Er setzte sich etwas mehr auf und beugte sich vor. Er küsste sie nicht auf die Lippen, aber seine Lippen berührten ihre Wange so nah an ihren Lippen, dass es sie rot werden ließ. Es war besonders. So anders als das was sie gewohnt war.

„Ich hatte viel Spaß gestern.", sagte er und die Blondine fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Ich auch.", sie biss sich nach diesen Worten auf die Unterlippe und sah hinab auf ihre Hände – seine Finger hatten sich mittlerweile mit ihren verflochten. Es fühlte sich so gut und richtig an.

„Gehen wir gleich zusammen runter?"

Tracey hatte das Gefühl ihr Herzschlag würde sich gar nicht mehr normalisieren.

„Soll ich also hier auf dich warten?"

„Bitte."

„Wie kann ich denn da schon Nein sagen?"

„Ich hoffe gar nicht."

Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln hoch und als er langsam zum Bettrand rutschte um aufzustehen, wurde dieses nur noch breiter. Sie sah ihn zum ersten Mal in Boxershorts und sie musste sagen, dass er sie überraschte. Er sah deutlich sportlicher aus, als sie vermutet hätte.

„Trace?"

„Ja?"

„Ich … weiß, dass … naja … das es alles langsamer geht als wenn du mit wem Anders ausgehen würdest.", begann er dann und Tracey schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf. Energisch.

„Beende diesen Satz nicht. Bitte. Ich mag dich Neville. Und ich will mit dir ausgehen. Nicht nur um einen Geburtstag zu planen. Ich will auch so mit dir ausgehen." Sie fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und wie ihre Wangen sich wieder krebsrot färbten. Es war ihr jedoch egal.

Sie stand auf, damit er nicht so vor ihr stand und auf sie runter schauen musste. Mit zwei Schritten war sie auf ihn zugekommen und zu ihrem Erstaunen machte er keinen einzigen Schritt zurück. Er blieb so stehen und ließ es zu, dass sie ihre Hand hob und über seine Wange strich.

„Und wenn ich bis zur zwanzigsten Verabredung warte bis du mich küsst...", fügte sie leise hinzu. Sie wusste, dass es sie irgendwann frustrieren würde. Sie würde sich fragen, ob er sie denn auch wirklich mochte – denn sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass Männer … oder besser Jungs sich zurückhielten. Sie war nur diese direkte, offensive Art gewohnt. Sie kannte nichts anderes.

Und da umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war überraschend. Es war plötzlich. Und es ließ ihre Knie weich werden wie Feuer Wachs weich werden ließ.

Sie fühlte zwei starke Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie spürte die Atmung der anderen Person – die warme Luft, die er ihr gegen ihren Hals pustete. Sie spürte seinen Herzschlag ganz ruhig und regelmäßig. Sie konnte seinen verführerischen Duft wahrnehmen. Sie fühlte das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, welches er verursachte und das einfach nur weil er neben ihr lag.

„Bist du wach?", fragte er dann sanft und sein tiefer, ruhiger Ton, ließ sie zittern.

Ihr Gesicht drehte sich etwas, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er betrachtete sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen, die sie noch immer so absolut faszinierten.

„Ja."

„Geht es dir denn besser?"

Die Frage versetzte sie in Erstaunen, denn sie wusste nicht mehr … und da kam die Erinnerung auch schon wieder zu Tage.

Sie hatte sich vor ihm Übergeben.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei der Erinnerung. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher. Und absolut widerlich. Sie hatte ihn verführen wollen, hatte sich an ihn rangeschmissen wie eine läufige Hündin und dann hatte sie nachdem er so lieb zu ihr gewesen war, die Stimmung getötet, in dem sie auf den Boden ihres Zimmers gekotzt hatte.

„Draco … ich … es tut mir ..."

„Sag nicht das es dir Leid tut. Es ist okay. Du hattest zu viel getrunken. Das kann passieren.", sagte er so viel sanfter und verständnisvoller als sie vertragen konnte. Es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich umso schlechter fühlte.

Er sah es ihr wohl an, denn er beugte sich über sie und strich über ihre Wange. Beruhigend. Mitfühlend. So gar nicht wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war.

Obwohl … er tat so viele Dinge, die sie nicht gewohnt war, die sie überraschten. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich an so etwas zu gewöhnen?

„Alles Gute. Noch einmal. Weil wir das heute Nacht nicht … weil es nicht so gewesen ist wie ich mir erhofft hatte.", sagte er leise und seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn.

„Warst nicht der Einzige, der es sich anders ausgemalt hatte ...", sagte sie leise und seine Finger strichen ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Wenn er so mit ihr umging, malte sie es sich schon beinahe aus wie es wäre, wenn sie sich nicht nur körperlich näher kämen. Absurd, aber sie konnte nichts für ihre Fantasien.

„Lass mich dir vernünftig gratulieren. Und dir dein Geschenk geben.", forderte er sie auf und Hermiones Herz schlug schneller.

„Du hast etwas für mich?"

„Natürlich."

„Aber … ich wüsste nicht … wann … Draco … ich brauche nichts.", stotterte sie vor sich hin und das sorgte dafür, dass er lachte. Leise. Aber ehrlich und das machte sie glücklich. Sie liebte es wenn er lachte. Es ließ ihn weniger kalt und berechnet wirken. Es machte ihn menschlicher.

„Entspann dich einfach.", sagte er wiederum leise als er über ihre Seiten strich und dann langsam unter der Decke verschwand. Sie wollte protestieren, doch als sie seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte, krallte sie sich nur noch in die Bettdecke fest und stellte fest, dass ihr solche Geburtstagsglückwünsche gefielen.

„Sag mal sind die zwei immer noch nicht wach?"

„Wach sind sie."

„Und sie stehen nicht auf?"

„Ich glaube ja, die haben gerade noch Anderes zu tun. Seid ihr denn soweit fertig?"

„Jap."

„Dann komme ich mit runter, ich denke Mal, sie werden gleich von alleine auftauchen und aufhalten muss ich sie ja nicht mehr.", sagte Pansy an Blaise gerichtet.

Blaise war an diesem Morgen sehr früh wach gewesen und hatte sich bei Pansy für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Sie hatte es nur mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen, aber innerlich war sie froh, dass Blaise den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Nun da er nach ihr sah und das vor Dracos Zimmer, zeigte ihr, dass er bereit war noch weitere Schritte zu machen.

„Gut. Vielleicht warten wir ja nicht mehr allzu lange. Ich glaube Daphne wird ungeduldig."

„Werden wir das nicht alle so langsam?"

Pansy grinste und Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, verzog sein Gesicht aber amüsiert.

„Warum soll ich mich denn an einem Sonntag Morgen schick anziehen?"

„Weil es dein Geburtstag ist."

„Ja damit es jeder weiß oder was? Draco ich will in einer Jogginghose und einem deiner Quidditch Sweatshirts nach unten in die große Halle gehen und mich mit Pfannkuchen vollstopfen. Ich will auf keinen Ball."

„Aber das würde nur halb so schön über einem Sweatshirt aussehen."

Draco öffnete ein samtenes Kästchen und als Hermione sah, was in diesem lag weitete sie ihre Augen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte sie ihn und schlug seinen Oberarm unsanft. Sie wusste schon immer, dass er sie nicht alle beisammen hatte, aber das war zu viel.

„Übertreib nicht – ich hab sie nur ausgeliehen. Nur für heute. Sie ist doch schon reserviert, du hast die Frau doch gehört, oder etwa nicht?"

Hermione fühlte wie ihr Magen sich verkrampfte bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr eine so wertvolle Kette auslieh. Das er sie etwas so kostbares tragen ließ.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wie du etwas so anstarrst wie du sonst nur Bücher anstarrst. Du hast dich verliebt und wurdest zum kleinen Mädchen und jedes kleine Mädchen würde gerne und sollte einmal Prinzessin sein."

Die Geste war so unerwartet und so vollkommen übertrieben, dass sie spürte wie Tränen zu ihren Augen hochschossen.

„Weine nicht. Zieh dich an und lass mich dir dieses Collier umlegen. Und dann gehen wir frühstücken und du wirst dich fühlen wie eine Prinzessin und ich werde dich heute auch den ganzen Tag so behandeln."

„Draco ..."

„Frag nicht nach. Sag nichts. Mach es nicht kaputt Mione. Lass diesen Tag vergehen, genieße ihn und morgen können wir wieder über den Sinn diskutieren und die Bedeutung dahinter und über alles was du sonst noch wollen könntest. Aber nicht heute."

Es fiel ihr schwer, doch sie nickte zustimmend. Zögerlich zwar, aber sie tat es.

Und er hatte Recht – als sie angezogen war, ihre Haare hochgesteckt waren und das Collier sich an ihren Hals schmiegte, fühlte sie sich wie eine Märchenprinzessin.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37:**

Ihr Blick sorgte dafür, dass alle verstummten. Der Blick war eine Mischung aus Erstaunen, Entsetzen und blankem Horror, weswegen Daphne schluckte und irritiert zu Tracey herüber sah, die wiederum blickte fragend zu Neville … und der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sprang von seinem Platz und ging zu Hermione herüber. Er zog sie in eine lange, feste Umarmung und strahlte sie an, als er sich von ihr zurück zog. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.", sagte er fröhlich und damit brach er ihr Schweigen. Und ihren versteinerten Blick.

Hermiones Ausdruck fing an zu bröckeln und es gelang ihr einen Mundwinkel langsam hochzuziehen, ehe sie die Hand ihres Freundes ergriff und diese drückte. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal laut Danke zu sagen, stattdessen hauchte sie die Worte kaum hörbar. Neville hörte sie dennoch und sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Alles Gute Mione.", stimmte dann auch Harry ein und ging auf seine beste Freundin zu und nachdem er sie gedrückt hatte, zog Ginny sie in eine feste Umarmung. Ron stand direkt neben ihr und wirkte etwas befangen, doch auch er schlang seine Arme kurz darauf um seine Ex Freundin. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer sich zu lösen und sein Blick wirkte traurig, als er einen Schritt zurück machte, doch er versuchte an diesem Tag keinen Aufstand zu machen. Er wollte, dass Hermione sich wohl fühlte und glücklich war. So glücklich sie eben sein konnte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis all ihre Mitschüler ihr gratuliert hatten. Manche drückten sie, manche gaben ihr nur die Hand – so wie Goyle oder Bullstrode – aber alle lächelten sie ehrlich an und wirkten so, als würden sie es ernst meinen. Es erstaunte und überforderte die Brünette. Als Pansy ihr als Letzte von allen Anwesenden gratulierte und ihr Wangenküsse aufdrückte, glaubte Hermione sie würde noch in einem bizarren Traum feststecken.

„Nun da wir alle persönlich Alles Gute gesagt haben, könnten wir frühstücken, oder? Mein Magen knurrt schon seit zwei Stunden.", jammerte Theo und entspannte damit die Situation etwas. Einige ihrer Mitschüler glucksten, manche rollten ihre Augen, aber was das Beste war … die Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ihn gelenkt und Hermione hatte die Gelegenheit sich zu entspannen. Ihr schon vollkommen verkrampftes Gesicht dankte es ihr.

„Gut dann setzen wir uns. Wir können das Geburtstagskind danach immer noch beschenken.", sagte eine überaus motivierte Daphne und setzte sich auf einen der vielen Plätze. Sie bemerkte wie zögerlich Hermione auf den für sie bestimmten Platz am Kopf des Tisches zuging. Sie sah auch wie ihre Hände zitterten, wie ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, als sie sich an der Rückenlehne des Stuhls festhielt. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Geburtstagsfrühstück keine gute Idee war.

Das Frühstück an sich verlief ruhig. Man redete leise und da Hermione nicht wirklich redselig wirkte, ersparten ihr die meisten ihrer Mitschüler träge und halbherzige Konversationen. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich untereinander und genossen es alleine in dem Gemeinschaftssaal essen zu können. Ohne all die Anderen – vor allem ohne Lehrer.

Hermione rührte in ihrem Kaffee, der mittlerweile kalt war und starrte gedankenverloren auf ihren Teller, der leer war. Keiner sprach sie darauf an, auch wenn es auffiel.

Draco griff nach ihrer linken Hand, die auf ihrem Oberschenkel lag und sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides krallte. Sie war angespannt und er sah es und er hasste es. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Idee dumm gewesen war. Er hatte aber auch nicht gewusst in welchem Ausmaß die Anderen feiern wollten. Er hätte ihnen von Anfang an sagen sollen, dass diese Idee nach hinten losgehen würde.

Verhindern konnte er es nicht mehr, aber besser machen … vielleicht konnte er zumindest das tun.

Seine Finger legten sich sachte auf ihre Haut und umschlossen ihre Hand. Er sah zuerst keinerlei Reaktion, doch dann blinzelte sie mehrfach und langsam öffnete sich ihre schon vollkommen steife Hand und ließ locker. Er bemerkte wie sie sich drehte und sie ihre Finger mit seinen kreuzte. Eine vertraute, intime Geste, die er nicht einzuschätzen wusste, die er aber auch nicht unterbinden wollte … oder konnte.

Sie entspannte sich so sehr, dass sie nach der Tasse mit ihrem Kaffee griff und einen Schluck trank …

„Ewh, der ist ja eiskalt."

„Hättest du nicht vor dich hingeträumt, wäre er noch heiß"

Wäre es jemand Anderes gewesen als Neville, hätte Hermione wahrscheinlich ein bissiges Kommentar von sich gegeben. Aber es war Neville. Und sie konnte Neville niemals böse sein. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

„Wie gut das ich zaubern kann.", sagte sie darauf nur und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes war ihr Kaffee wieder warm und das Problem gelöst. Neville lächelte ihr zu und als sie ihren Kopf leicht schief legte und ihn beobachtete, da fiel ihr auf, dass nicht nur sie unter dem Tisch Händchen hielt. Neville saß neben Tracey und strich ihr beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Sie konnte es schwer erkennen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Augen sie nicht täuschten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie freute sich für ihren Freund, der sonst so schüchtern war und einfach kein Glück mit Mädchen zu haben schien. Vielleicht würde sich das ja jetzt ändern.

Als sie ihren Blick von Neville abwendete, griff sie doch noch in den Brotkorb und schnappte sich einen auch schon recht kühl gewordenen Toast und begann zu frühstücken. Sie beschloss zumindest den Versuch zu wagen und diesen Tag zu genießen.

„Sag mal Granger – ist das nicht die Kette, die du gestern so angesabbert hast?", fragte Theo als der Tisch schon wieder verschwunden war. Er war abgeräumt worden und war dann durch das Fenster geflogen – zurück in die Abstellkammer aus der er gekommen war.

Hermione spürte wie sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass das Collier bei ihrer Kleiderwahl auffallen würde, denn ihr Kleid war auffällig genug für ihre Verhältnisse. Es zeigte immerhin ihre Schultern, auch wenn die Ärmel lang waren. Es reichte bis knapp über ihre Knie und ein großer, aber schlichter Gürtel in ihrer Taille machte es etwas Figurbetonter, als es eigentlich war. Sie hatte nicht übertreiben wollen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass dieses Collier mehr verdiente als eine einfache weiße Bluse.

Daphne sah nun auch zu ihr herüber und sofort blitzten ihre Augen auf und sie nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ja das ist die Kette aus der Boutique.", murmelte die Blondine und natürlich rissen sie so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Plötzlich interessierte sich jeder für das Schmuckstück um ihren Hals. Sie wünschte sich mit einem Mal, dass sie ihre Haare doch offen getragen hätte. Sie hätten sie verstecken können. Doch nun war es eindeutig zu spät.

„Hast du sie ihr geschenkt Mann?", fragte Theo dann an Draco gerichtet, denn er konnte sich wohl nicht vorstellen, dass Hermione sich diese Kette selbst gekauft hatte. Er hielt sie für ein Mädchen, welches nicht unbedingt viel Geld in Accessoires und Kleidung investierte. Da war eine solche Kette undenkbar.

Der Blick von Ron traf sie. Sie konnte spüren wie er sie anstarrte. Sein Blick war einerseits verletzt, aber auch eisig und die Eifersucht loderte so richtig in seinen Augen. Es war als würde er ihr mit jedem dieser Blicke Stiche versetzen, die sie zusammen zucken ließen.

„Ich frage mich wirklich wieso ihr immer alle so neugierig sein müsst. Könnt ihr nicht einmal etwas sehen und bemerken und dann eure verdammte Klappe halten?", murrte der Slytherin neben Hermione. Er wollte nicht darüber reden und das versetzte ihr einen weiteren Stich. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er es gewesen war, der ihr die Kette gegeben hatte. Auch wenn es nur für einen Tag war.

„Verdammt noch mal, ist doch nur ne Frage."

„Ihr fragt nie nur eine doofe Frage – ihr könnt es alle einfach nicht lassen eure Nasen aus Angelegenheiten raus zu halten, die euch nichts angehen."

„Stimmt – geht mich absolut nichts an, dass du Granger eine Kette kaufst die wahrscheinlich mehr kostet als die meisten Menschen im Jahr verdienen. Ich frage mich nur was dein Vater dazu sagt, dass du so mit seinem Geld um dich wirfst."

Hermione spürte wie ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann bei den Streitereien. Immer diese Streitereien und immer waren sie und Draco der Grund. Sie hasste es. Sie hasste alles. Sie hasste diesen Tag. Sie hasste die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht einmal wegen diesem dummen Collier freuen konnte, weil er der Auslöser für weiteren Streit war. Sie hasste, dass sie nicht in der Lage war alleine mit Ginny … oder Daphne, oder auch mit sonst irgendwem darüber zu reden.

Und sie hasste vor allen Dingen, dass ihre Eltern ihr nie wieder gratulieren würden. Sie kannten sie nicht mehr.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und als sie leise schluchzte, erstarb der Streit, der zwischen Theo und Draco begonnen hatte, sofort.

„Hey … das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen ...", sagte Theo irritiert und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er wusste nicht was los war, aber er ahnte, dass er zumindest einer der Auslöser für den emotionalen Zusammenbruch der Gryffindor war. Ihm gefiel es nicht, wenn Mädchen weinten. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen.

Sofort waren Ginny, Harry und auch Neville und Daphne an ihrer Seite, doch das Mädchen ignorierte sie alle. Sie schluchzte weiter, als heiße Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen und ihre Finger sich wieder in den Stoff ihres Kleides krallten. Sie riss richtig an dem Stoff, ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Stimme versagte bald bei ihrem Schluchzen.

„Es war eine dumme Idee. Du hattest Recht.", sagte Daphne an Neville gewandt, der miesmutig zu seiner Freundin sah, die sich noch immer nicht rührte, oder reagierte.

Das Schluchzen verstummte, ihr Zittern hörte auf und sie wirkte katatonisch, was umso beunruhigender auf ihre Mitschüler wirkte.

Daphne sah fragend zu Draco hoch, der jedoch auch ganz blass um die Nase geworden war.

„Draco?", sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Er war nicht weggetreten wie Hermione, doch auch er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. Man sah ihm an, dass ihr Zustand ihn beeinflusste. Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen.

Daphnes Berührung jedoch hatte ausgereicht um ihn zu Hermione herüber sehen zu lassen. Sie sah schrecklich aus und es machte Dinge mit ihm, die er nicht erklären konnte. Es versetzte ihm regelrechte Stiche.

Der Zauber machte seltsame Dinge mit ihnen und er begann so langsam seine eigenen Gedanken und Schlüsse zu formen. Er wusste vor allen Dingen, dass er es hasste, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Er fühlte sich unwohl, ihm wurde schlecht … und am schlimmsten war es, wenn sie sich eigentlich gut verstanden und es ihr schlagartig schlecht ging. Nach dem heutigen Morgen waren sie sich nah gewesen, er hatte gespürt wie es ihr ging auch während des Frühstücks und er hatte auch bemerkt, wie er ihre Stimmung beeinflussen konnte mit einfachen Dingen wie einer Berührung. Und jetzt spürte er ihre hoffnungslose Verzweiflung so stark, dass es sich wie seine eigene anfühlte. Vielleicht weil dieses Gefühl so stark in ihr heranwuchs, dass er es nicht ignorieren konnte. Es war wie eine dunkle Wolke, die sich ausbreitete und einen Sturm ankündigte. Und er konnte nur erahnen wie stark er sein würde. Wie stark er sein könnte, wenn er nichts unternahm.

Er blendete alles und jeden aus, als er sich zu ihr herum drehte. Seine Finger umschlossen ihr Handgelenk und er beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor. Es war als wären sie alleine. Alles Andere war in diesem Moment absolut unwichtig. Nur sie zählte.

„Mione … komm zurück. Lass mich nicht wieder alleine.", flüsterte er beinahe zärtlich. Seine rechte Hand fuhr hoch und sein Zeigefinger legte sich unter ihr Kinn um es leicht anzuheben und zu ihm herum zu drehen. Ihr Blick war immer noch abwesend und es war, als würde sie durch ihn durch sehen. So wie an dem Tag, als sie ihm von Weasleys Betrug berichtet hatte. Da hatte sie zuerst auch diesen teilnahmslosen Ausdruck gehabt. Und dann war sie wie eine Naturgewalt explodiert – wie ein Vulkan, der plötzlich ausbrach und alles zu Tage brachte, was tief in ihm steckte.

Er hatte sie damals mit einer Ohrfeige zurück geholt und damit eine Reaktion hervorgerufen. Diesmal konnte er das nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst. Ich weiß das dieser Tag schwer ist. Aber lass mich nicht alleine. Bitte ...", setzte er fort und sein Daumen strich zärtlich über die Haut ihrer Wange. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand strichen behutsam über ihren Handrücken, was dazu führte, dass zumindest ihre Hände langsam locker ließen. Er konnte sehen, dass etwas ganz tief in ihr zu Arbeiten schien … und er konnte es fühlen. Sie kämpfte dagegen an und das spürte er. Es war einfach für sie sich zurück zu ziehen und nicht mit der Situation konfrontiert zu werden.

„Warum … ich hab doch … wieso ...", stammelte Theo vor sich hin und blickte auf seine Hände hinab, denn er fühlte sich offensichtlich schlecht. Er konnte kaum fassen, was er da sah. Nicht die Tatsache, dass Draco sich so rührend um Hermione kümmerte ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Nein. Die Tatsache, dass Hermione in einem solchen Zustand war, verstand er einfach nicht. Er hatte doch nichts schlimmes gesagt. Er hatte Draco triezen wollen. Mehr nicht.

„Ich glaube … nicht das es wirklich etwas mit dir zu tun hat.", sagte Tracey nach einer ganzen Weile und blickte mitfühlend zu Theo, ehe sie wieder zu Hermione blickte. Sie alle saßen noch immer da und beobachteten die Zwei, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Am liebsten würde sie sie alle anschreien und sagen, dass sie gehen sollten … aber sie konnte selbst nicht aufstehen und verschwinden. Sie wollte wissen, ob er sie zurück holen konnte. Sie sorgte sich. Um Beide.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie alle so dachten. Wahrscheinlich war bei den Meisten die Neugier im Vordergrund vor allem da Draco so offen zeigte, dass etwas zwischen ihnen war. Es befriedigte wahrscheinlich die Sensationsgier in den Meisten von ihnen. Es zerstörte aber auch so einige Hoffnungen – sie sah nur kurz zu Weasley herüber und in seinem Blick konnte sie all die geplatzten Träume sehen. Selbst in Pansys Gesicht konnte sie noch immer sehen, wie sehr es sie traf, dass die Beiden sich so nahe standen, auch wenn das Mädchen sich in letzter Zeit so gut geschlagen hatte. Es war dennoch unverkennbar.

„Wir hätten diesen Geburtstag einfach … vergehen lassen sollen.", murmelte Harry, der sich schuldig fühlte. Ginny hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er … es besser machen kann.", sagte ein zutiefst verletzter Ron. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen und er hatte sie in so vielen Situationen erlebt.

Es arbeitete in ihr. Je öfter seine Finger über ihre Haut fuhren und je öfter er darum bat, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen sollte, umso mehr arbeitete es. Er sah es. Fühlte es. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er den Zauber so deutlich wie jetzt. Sie hatten schon öfter diese Verbindung zu einander aufgebaut – manchmal auch unbewusst – aber jetzt fühlte es sich wie ein wirklicher Zugang zu ihr an. So als wäre er der Einzige, der zu ihr durchdringen konnte.

Das Schlimme war, dass sie ihn immer wieder versuchte abzuwehren. Immer wenn er einen Fortschritt zu machen schien, blockte sie wieder ab und es fühlte sich schrecklich an. Er hasste dieses Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit. Es erinnerte ihn an den Moment, als sie von Bellatrix gequält worden war und er ihr hatte helfen wollen. Er hatte sie gesehen. Weinend auf dem Boden. Sie hatte geschrien. Sie hatte sich gewunden. Er hatte nichts getan. Er war feige gewesen. Er hätte sie retten können. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass er dann getötet worden wäre – aber sein Herz konnte diese logische Aussage nicht begreifen. Auch vor dem Zauber hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber gehabt. Er hatte sie einfach so leiden lassen. Er hatte es mitansehen müssen. Er war machtlos gewesen. Es hatte sich für ihn noch schlimmer angefühlt, als mitansehen zu müssen wie Dumbledore ermordet wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir wieder nicht helfen kann.", flüsterte er leise und seine zweite Hand wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht. „Diesmal lässt du dir nicht helfen. Lass mich dir doch helfen, bitte. Lass mich nicht wieder zusehen wie du …"

Draco brach ab und das Zittern in seiner Stimme ließ sie blinzeln. Und dann beugte er sich vor und hoffte, dass es wie ein Märchen sein würde. Das er sie wiedererwecken konnte indem er sie küsste und alles wäre wieder gut. So war es doch in Muggelmärchen oder etwa nicht?

Seine Lippen lagen auf ihren und zuerst fühlte es sich falsch an, denn sie regte sich noch immer nicht. Doch bald reagierte sie. Sie schloss ihre Augen langsam und das allein ließ Dracos Herz etwas schneller schlagen. Er konnte noch immer ihren Widerstand spüren, doch er schmolz langsam dahin. Wie in einem Märchen – er wollte am liebsten darüber lachen wie klischeehaft es doch war.

Ihre Hände bewegten sich zaghaft und griffen nach seinem Hemd um sich daran fest zu halten, als sie langsam zu sich kam. Er hatte sie zurück geholt, doch damit hatte er auch den Schmerz zurück geholt und wieder flossen heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Shhh … alles ist gut. Du bist nicht alleine.", flüsterte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre, doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Sie werden es nicht erleben Draco. Nichts davon. Nicht meinen Abschluss. Sie werden nicht dabei sein, wenn ich meinen ersten Job bekomme … wenn ich heirate und Kinder kriege. Sie werden nie mehr dabei sein. Wie soll ich mich da freuen. Ohne sie wäre ich nicht da … und …"

Er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, denn er wusste nicht, was er ihr darauf antworten sollte. Wie er ihr sagen sollte, dass alles gut war, wenn sie doch ihre Eltern so schrecklich zu vermissen schien. Er hatte auf der falschen Seite gestanden … und er hatte seine noch. Das Leben konnte wirklich schreckliche Scherze machen.

„Du hast Harry. Und Ginevra. Und … Ronald auch. Daphne und Neville. Und das sind noch lange nicht alle. Sie alle ersetzen deine Eltern nicht, aber du bist nicht allein. Ich kenne deine Eltern nicht, aber ich kenne meine. Ich weiß, dass Eltern … wollen das man weiter macht." Er stockte. „Bleib nicht stehen nur weil es schwer ist."

Sie lachte trocken und sah zu ihm hoch. Ihr Blick gefiel ihm nicht.

„Schau mich doch an. Ich bin … ein emotionales Wrack. Ich reagiere ständig über und habe diese Stimmungsschwankungen und … das ist doch nicht normal. Was ist los mit mir?"

„Ist irgendeiner von uns normal? Wir sind alle … wesensverändert. Wir alle sind traumatisiert und gehen auf unsere Weise damit um. Du versuchst es von dir zu schieben und dann irgendwann beginnt dein Kopf zu arbeiten, deine Gedanken rasen und ich kann förmlich spüren wie du dich der Dunkelheit hingibst. Wie du einfach davon getrieben wirst. Wie du dich in dich zurück ziehst und mich von dir schiebst. Aber du kannst mich nicht wegstoßen Mione. Du kannst mich nicht los werden."

„Du wirkst normal auf mich … genauso ein Schnösel wie in den ersten zwei Jahren.", krächzte sie um Abstand zu schaffen. Er durchschaute sie zu sehr. Er drang zu ihr durch und sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht noch verletzlicher ihm gegenüber machen. Er wusste schon zu viel und kannte sie zu gut.

„Glaubst du, dass mich das verärgert?"

Hermione zuckte mit ihren Schultern und er seufzte frustriert.

„Was kümmert es dich eigentlich? Nur weil du … es auch fühlst, wenn ich schlecht drauf bin ..."

„Merlin verdammt, ich will nicht das es dir schlecht geht. Und jetzt hör auf so zu tun, als wüsstest du das nicht."

„Du weißt nicht was du sagst. Da spricht der dumme Zauber aus dir. Es hat dir vorher noch nie etwas ausgemacht mich leiden zu sehen."

Sie schaukelten sich hoch. Hermione wollte ihn nicht an sich ran lassen und er wurde wütend, weil sie ihn so abblockte. Und das nur weil sie glaubte etwas über ihn zu wissen. Oder vielmehr weil sie Angst hatte, dass er ihr weh tun würde.

„Und wie es mir etwas ausmacht. Verdammt noch einmal … es hat mir etwas ausgemacht. Ich habe mich gehasst. Ich konnte dir nicht helfen. Ich hab dich beschützen wollen, aber ich war so verdammt feige. Du warst es nie. Du hast nichts verraten … sie hätte dich töten können und du hast nichts gesagt."

Sein Ausbruch war ehrlich, er war laut und er traf sie. Sie hatten schon mehrfach darüber gesprochen – irgendwie – aber sie hatte ihn noch nie sagen hören, dass er sie hatte beschützen wollen.

Warum?

„Draco ..."

„Verdammt nochmal … du weißt das ich die Wahrheit sage. Du musst es doch fühlen.", die letzten Worte sprach er wieder sanfter aus und ihr Blick wurde dabei weicher. Versöhnlicher.

„Ich hab vorhin etwas vergessen – du hast nicht nur Potter und Wieselette … du hast mich.", seine Finger wanderten und legten sich in ihren Nacken. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und er konnte spüren wie die Dunkelheit und Wut und Trauer langsam bei Seite geschoben wurde. Er hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden. So wie damals. Er kannte sie wirklich besser als geahnt. In solchen Momenten schien er beinahe automatisch die richtigen Worte zu finden – so als würde die Verbindung zwischen ihnen ihm den Weg leiten.

„Ich bin kein Spielzeug ...", wiederholte sie die Worte, die sie nicht zum ersten Mal zu ihm sagte, doch es klang schwach. Er hatte sie schon längst wieder für sich eingenommen.

„Nein. Das bist du nicht.", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie kurz darauf.

Und dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz. Er konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Wie sie sich von all den negativen Gedanken befreite und das nur wegen ihm. Es war als würde er es zum ersten Mal wirklich in Betracht ziehen.

Sie liebte ihn wirklich. Sie ließ nur ihn an sich ran – natürlich konnte er das mit der Verbindung erklären, aber man konnte nicht alles auf einen dummen Zauber schieben. Sie war eifersüchtig. Sie gab ihm immer wieder nach. Sie versuchte ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie reagierte auf bestimmte Aussagen auf besonders intensive Art und Weise. Sie war mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor gegangen …

Als er den Kuss löste, sah er sie lange an und wie ihre Wimpern leicht flatterten, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Er sah die Röte auf ihren Wangen. Er sah das leichte, beinahe versteckte Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Er sah wie warm ihre Augen wirkten, wenn sie zufrieden zu sein schien. Und da begann er sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich möglich war, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und wenn ja … wann es passiert war.

Und dann war da noch die wichtigste aller Fragen – war er in der Lage ihr nicht das Herz zu brechen? Denn so tief er in diesem Zauber steckte, so sicher war er sich dennoch, dass er sie nicht liebte. Er mochte sie. Sehr. Er konnte sich auch durchaus eingestehen, dass er in der Vergangenheit Interesse an ihr gehabt hatte. Doch verliebt – das war er noch nie gewesen.

Und Hermione Granger würde vielleicht das erste Mädchen werden, welche er tatsächlich mochte und gleichzeitig in seinem Bett haben wollte, aber er war sich sicher, dass das nichts mit Verliebtsein zu tun hatte.

Und dann war da immer wieder dieser pochende Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf, dass sie sowieso etwas besseres verdient hätte als ihn. Auch wenn ihn dieser Gedanke in den Wahnsinn trieb. Allein die Vorstellung, dass jemand Anderes sie in den Armen halten könnte, trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

„Draco ..."

Er sah in ihre Augen, die ihn amüsiert anblitzten.

„Nun warst du weg.", sagte sie mit diesem neckischen Ton, den sie sonst eigentlich nur hervorholte, wenn sie etwas getrunken hatte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Überanstreng dich nicht.", grinste das Mädchen schließlich und da schüttelte er all die ernsten Gedanken ab und drückte sie in das Sofa. Und als sie so lachend und quietschend unter ihm lag, weil er sie kitzelte, bemerkte er das Räuspern, Kichern und natürlich auch das Getuschel.

… ihm wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Und auch Hermione schien es genau in diesem Moment zu bemerken. Sie Beide sahen sich lange an und begannen zu lachen. Sollten die Anderen sie doch für verrückt halten. Vielleicht waren sie das ja auch.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 38:**

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso wir das machen. Ich dachte es wäre mein Geburtstag und es ginge darum Dinge zu tun, die mir gefallen."

„Und was gefällt dir daran jetzt nicht?"

„Alles?"

„Ach komm schon, stell dich nicht so an. Das wird lustig – wir treten denen so richtig in den Hintern."

„Die nächste Frage wäre, seit wann bin ich eine von euch Schlangen? Was wenn ich auf der anderen Seite sein möchte?"

„Granger … wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer geblieben?", fragte Zabini nun, der sich einfach so in das Gespräch einmischte. Offenbar waren alle begeistert von der Idee. Naja nur sie eben nicht.

„Ich hatte genug Abenteuer in den letzten Jahren – vielen lieben Dank. Um ehrlich zu sein würde ich lieber auf dem Boden bleiben. Mit beiden Füßen. Draco … können wir das nicht wann anders machen?"

„Heute ist großartiges Wetter, Potter und die Weasleys sind dabei und du Prinzessin, wirst dich so oder so an die Höhe gewöhnen müssen. Da können wir auch einfach so einen Test wagen oder? Es sorgt hoffentlich außerdem dafür, dass du aufhörst so viel nachzudenken."

Hermione murrte, aber sie wusste das sie schon lange verloren hatte. Sie hatte sich ja sogar schon etwas warmes übergeworfen. Sie trug nun eine dicke Strumpfhose unter dem Kleid und hatte ein Sweatshirt übergeworfen. Der Entschluss stand ja schon fest und er war alternativlos. Und auch wenn ihr allein bei der Vorstellung übel wurde, so war sie auch etwas aufgeregt. Sie hatte noch nie Quidditch gespielt. Sie war zwar keine wirkliche Spielerin, aber sie war zumindest dabei. Es hatte etwas aufregendes an sich, dass Draco und sie gemeinsam fliegen würden. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie gewinnen wollte. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass Harry dafür verlieren musste.

Auf dem Quidditch Feld war es ruhig. Die Sonne schien immer Mal wieder zwischen den Wolken hindurch und Hermione konnte ab und an eine leichte Brise über ihre Haut streichen spüren. Es war angenehm und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass gerade so ein Wetter perfekt für ein freundschaftliches Spiel war.

Wenn man es denn so bezeichnen wollte. Oder konnte.

Sie hatten zwei Teams gebildet, wobei sich die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws den anderen beiden Häusern anschlossen anstelle ein eigenes Team zu formen. So spielten Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lisa, Hannah, Susan und Justin für Gryffindor, während Draco, Blaise, Goyle, Theo, Megan, Terry und Ernie für Slytherin spielten.

Daphne, Pansy, Bullstrode, Tracey, Neville, Seamus und Dean äußerten hatten sich schon auf die Tribüne niedergelassen, als Draco sich auf seinen Besen schwang und Hermione abwartend ansah. Die Brünette war noch immer nicht begeistert von der Idee, aber ohne weiter Zeit und Energie zu verschwenden, schwang sie sich auf den Besen und hielt sich an Dracos Oberkörper fest. Ihre Arme umschlossen seine Taille und sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Rücken, denn dieses Mal wollte sie wirklich nichts sehen. Sie konnte nur ahnen wie rasant es zugehen würde. Draco spielte als Sucher und sie wusste, dass es Sturzflüge und waghalsige Manöver bedeuten konnte. Ihr wurde bei dem Gedanken immer schlechter.

„Seid ihr alle soweit?", fragte Ginny überaus motiviert. Sie hatte sich schon vom Boden abgestoßen. Sie war auch diejenige, die den Schnatz in der Hand hielt und gleich das Spiel eröffnen würde.

Hermione murrte vor sich hin, was Draco ein tiefes, warmes Lachen entlockte. Sie spürte wie ihr dabei ganz warm wurde. Sie liebte es, wenn er lachte. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass er zu so etwas überhaupt in der Lage war. Sie hatte angenommen, dass ein Malfoy zum Lachen in den Keller gehen würde. Doch sie hatte ihn schon mehrfach zum Lachen gebracht und das machte sie unglaublich glücklich. Und irgendwie auch sehr stolz.

„Dann möge das bessere Team gewinnen.", sagte Hannah noch und da stieß sich Draco auch schon vom Boden ab und Hermione krallte sich fester in seinen Pullover.

Sie war ja nun wirklich kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber es gab Dinge, die einfach unberechenbar waren und das machte ihr schon immer Probleme. Sie brauchte die Kontrolle über Dinge und Höhen waren für sie unkontrollierbar.

Die Gryffindor beschloss die Augen geschlossen zu halten und sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Sie wollte auch die Ansagen von Dean und Seamus ignorieren, die mittlerweile laut und deutlich bis zu ihren Ohren vordrangen. Sie wollte sich aber gar nicht erst für diese interessieren, denn das würde ihr nur noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Und wenn sie sich noch mehr Sorgen machen würde, dann würde sie vorzeitig grau werden und tiefe Falten im Gesicht davon tragen. Soweit war sie definitiv noch nicht.

Sie lenkte also ihre Gedanken weg von dem Quidditch Spiel und zu den Ereignissen des bisherigen Tages. Sie war noch immer leicht Verlegen wegen ihrem Verhalten beim Frühstück. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht besonders freudig reagiert hatte und es tat ihr eigentlich schon fast Leid, denn ihre Freunde und auch alle Anderen hatten sich so unglaubliche Mühe gemacht, um sie zu überraschen und ihr einen schönen Tag zu schenken. Sie fühlte sich beinahe undankbar, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es ihr keiner übel nahm. Sie hatten wohl genügend mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass das Mädchen keineswegs undankbar war. Sie war lediglich traurig und das schienen sie alle nur zu gut zu verstehen.

Was ihr allerdings unangenehm war, war die Tatsache, dass sie so einfach abgedriftet war und nur Draco sie hatte zurück holen können. Sie gaben der Neugier, den Spekulationen und wahrscheinlich auch den Wetten immer wieder neue Nahrung. Es störte sie nicht wirklich, dass man sie bei einem solch intimen Moment gesehen hatte – viel schlimmer war es für sie, dass man sie so schwach gesehen hatte. Sie hatte immer die Starke sein wollen und sie fühlte sich seit dem Ende des Krieges leider kein wenig stark. Sie taumelte immer wieder und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war Draco der einzige Grund, warum sie im Moment so gut zurecht war. Ihre Beziehung zu einander stabilisierte sie. Es lenkte ihre Gedanken in andere Richtungen, es nahm ihr die Albträume und wenn sie doch in die Finsternis abrutschte, dann holte er sie zurück. So wie heute.

Hermione konnte seine Wärme unter ihren Fingern spüren. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen. Es war so beruhigend, dass sie beinahe vergaß, dass sie auf seinem Besen saß und mit ihm durch die Lüfte sauste. Und genau diese Wirkung hatte er häufig.

Ihre Stirn bildete Falten, als sie darüber nachdachte, wann es denn genau der Fall war. Wann er diese Wirkung ausübte und ob es da irgendwelche Muster gab.

Je näher sie sich standen, je mehr sie ihm vertraute und je näher sie ihn an sich heran ließ, umso beruhigender wirkte er auf sie. Aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es einzig und allein an ihr lag. Nein. Sonst hätte er heute keinerlei Zugang zu ihr gefunden, denn sie hatte ihn immer wieder wegschieben wollen. Sie hatte ihn ignorieren und den Schmerz betäuben wollen. Doch er hatte nicht locker gelassen. Doch wieso hatte er diesen Zugang gehabt?

Hermiones Gedanken rasten, als sie etwas an ihrem Ohr vorbei fliegen spürte. Sie ahnte nur, dass es ein Klatscher gewesen sein musste. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie da gar nicht näher drüber nachdenken, denn sonst würde die Panik in ihr zurück kehren und das konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Nicht jetzt.

Sie dachte über die letzten Wochen nach. Sie dachte über all die Begegnungen nach, die sie in den letzten Jahren bewusst in ihr Gedächtnis eingespeichert hatte und ob sie ihr weiterhelfen konnten. Und langsam aber sicher bildete sich ein roter Faden, der ihr zumindest ihr eigenes Verhalten erklärte.

Draco Malfoy hatte damals als 11 jähriger Junge ihr Interesse geweckt. Er war süß gewesen und sie hatte naiv angenommen, dass Rassismus keinerlei Rolle spielen würde. Das es so etwas nicht gab. Er hatte ihr als erster Junge in ihrem Leben das Herz gebrochen, denn er hatte sie damals schnell spüren lassen, dass sie weniger Wert war als er. Ron und Harry hatten sich schon vorher lustig über sie gemacht, doch sie hatten dabei sie als Person gemeint, während Draco sie als Person, als Mädchen und als Menschen an sich meinte. Er hatte sie tief verletzt und sie war bisher nie in der Lage gewesen es sich einzugestehen.

Daraufhin hatte sie ihm immer wieder beweisen wollen – und sich selbst natürlich auch – das sie ihm ebenbürtig war. Das sie reinblütigen Magiern ebenbürtig war. Sie hatte sich in der Schule noch mehr angestrengt. Sie hatte versucht mutig zu sein. Sie war häufig über sich hinaus gewachsen. Sie hatte dabei aber nur das Interesse anderer Menschen geweckt – sein Interesse galt anderen Mädchen. Mädchen, die ihm gleichgestellt waren. Und er hatte sich dafür interessiert, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass er Harry und Ron deutlich mehr gepiesackt hatte, als sie.

Und sie hatte immer wieder, wenn ihre Freunde ihn für etwas verdächtigt hatten, für ihn gesprochen. Sie hatte spätestens im sechsten Schuljahr gesehen wie gebrochen er gewirkt hatte. Es war unverkennbar gewesen. Jeder hatte es gesehen und es war tragisch wenn man ehrlich sein wollte. Sie hatten alle zugeschaut wie er sich langsam aber sicher zum Abgrund hin bewegt hatte. Sie hatten ihm nicht geholfen, er hatte aber auch nie gefragt.

Als ihre Erinnerung zum Manor wanderten, erschauderte sie regelrecht. Sie erinnerte sich an Bellatrix und wie sie gefoltert worden war. Sie hatte Schmerzen gelitten, sie war beleidigt und gedemütigt worden und sie hatte dennoch kein Wort gesagt. Sie war ihren Freunden treu ergeben gewesen. Und sie hatte bis heute geglaubt, dass er sie für dumm gehalten hatte. Es war aber ganz anders. Er hatte ihr selbst gesagt für wie mutig und stark er sie hielt und vielleicht war genau dieser Moment die Wende zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn als verlorenen, tragischen Jungen vor Augen, wie er vor Gericht gestanden hatte. Sie hatte für ihn gesprochen. So wie sie es schon immer irgendwie getan hatte. Sie mochte seine Art und Arroganz nicht, sie verabscheute seine Ansichten und sie fühlte sich gekränkt, weil er sie für minderwertig gehalten hatte – aber sie hatte ihm nie etwas böses gewollt. Sie hatte immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, dass er doch nur das war, was seine Eltern aus ihm gemacht hatten. Es war schwierig selbständig zu denken und eine eigene Meinung zu formen, wenn man eingeengt war und sich nur in eine Richtung entwickeln durfte. Das sagte sie sich immer wieder – nicht nur bei ihm. Sie sagte sich das selbe, wenn sie für die anderen Slytherins gesprochen hatte. Und für ihre Eltern. Selbst für Malfoy Senior hatte sie gesprochen.

Und dann waren sie wieder gekommen und irgendwie war alles anders. Sie hatten sich immer wieder gestritten, sie waren sogar körperlich geworden und verletzend. Sie hatten sich angeschrien und bloß gestellt. Sie brachten sich gegenseitig an ihre Grenzen.

Er konnte sie so an ihre Grenzen treiben, weil noch immer die Kränkung tief in ihr drin saß. Und weil sie noch immer beweisen wollte, dass er sich irrte. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig war, das sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte und sich ihm stellen konnte. Und sie brachte ihn immer wieder an seine Grenzen … aber wieso? Weil er wütend war, dass sie tatsächlich ebenbürtig war? Weil sie ihn einfach bei seinen empfindlichen Punkten packte?

Hermione seufzte leise. Sie wusste eines sicher, dass sein Zugang zu ihr so sicher und fest stand, weil sie eine Schwäche für ihn hatte. Schon immer. Mehr oder weniger. Es basierte vor allem auf gekränktem Stolz und einer dummen, kleinen Verliebtheit als Kind. Und nun wurde sie tiefer, ernster und deutlich gefährlicher für sie. Diese Schwäche war wahrnehmbarer und machte sie damit verletzlicher. Sie hatte ihm diesen Zugang verschaffen und sie wusste genau, wann der Moment gewesen war, wann sie sich verliebt hatte. Auch wenn es idiotisch war. Gerade sie, die sonst so kluge Gryffindor, die sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Die sich nicht Hals über Kopf in wenigen Minuten verliebte und dann anfing Herzchen auf ihre Pergamentrollen zu malen. Und gerade sie hatte sich bei ihrem ersten Flug auf dem Besen verliebt. Sie hatten sich bis dahin nur gestritten und es genügte ein Moment voller Ruhe und Frieden und sie schmolz dahin. Es war albern. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Und seitdem hatte er einen regelmäßigen Zugang zu ihr gewonnen. Und selbst wenn sie ihn abblockte, dann gelang es ihm dennoch immer irgendwie die passenden Worte zu finden, um sie für sich zu gewinnen.

Das gelang ihr bei ihm nicht. Sie spürte die Verbindung. Sie konnte fühlen wie es ihm ging und manchmal konnte sie beinahe erahnen, was er dachte. Aber es war ein schmaler Pfad und keine asphaltierte Autobahn so wie er es bei ihr hatte.

Hermione wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass dieser Zauber wohl nur Liebeskummer für sie bedeuten würde, denn wieder hatte sie eine Schwäche für Draco Malfoy entwickelt und wieder würde er diese nicht erwidern. Diesmal vielleicht nicht, weil er sich überlegen fühlte. Diesmal würde es so sein, weil man Gefühle nicht erzwingen konnte.

Nicht einmal dieser Zauber konnte es.

Montgomerys Erkenntnis fiel ihr ein und das Mädchen zog ihre Stirn kraus. Hatte er nicht behauptet, dass es eine Art Liebeszauber war?

Und da war es wieder. Dieser entsetzlich wundervolle Moment, wenn es Klick macht.

Hermione hob ihren Kopf, drückte Dracos Taille etwas zu und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor.

„Ich habs. Ich habs Draco. Ich weiß den Gegenzauber. Ich weiß wie wir … uns lösen können.", kreischte sie schon beinahe freudig. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn los werden wollte. Es freute sie keinesfalls, wenn sie ehrlich war, aber sie liebte es einfach, wenn sie etwas begriff und vollkommen durchschaute. Es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl.

Draco stoppte seinen Besen mitten in der Luft und wäre Terry nicht gewesen, dann hätten sie Beide einen Klatscher abbekommen.

„Was ist los Draco?", fragte Blaise, der plötzlich ebenfalls stoppte, denn Dracos Verhalten war ihm suspekt.

„Stopp!", schrie der Slytherin nur und sofort hielten alle inne. Er erklärte jedoch nicht wieso er das Spiel anhielt. Er drehte lediglich sein Gesicht zu Hermione herum.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja doch. Sie alle – deine Eltern, Madame Pomfrey, Montgomery … sie suchen nach etwas vollkommen falschen. Sie glauben, dass sie einen Trank brauchen – aber das ist Unsinn. Dieser Zauber ist noch nicht einmal ungewöhnlich, er wird seit Jahren verwendet und das immer und immer wieder … nur normalerweise nicht bei Menschen."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Du weißt doch was sie uns gesagt hat, dass er einen Gegentrank für einen Liebestrank ausprobiert hat, oder? Aber das der echte Gegentrank ja eigentlich nur aus zwei Komponenten ohne den Anti Liebestrank besteht. Und dann hab ich überlegt … wir Beide zeigen doch keinerlei Anzeichen eines Liebestrankes. Wir streiten. Wir fluchen. Wir streiten immer mehr. Wir … zeigen eher andere Zeichen."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Denk doch einmal nach. Wenn uns ein Gegentrank helfen kann, der absolut nichts mit dem Zauber zu tun hat, der auf uns liegt … „

„Dann ist alles nur in unserem Kopf."

„Richtig."

„Wenn es ein Liebeszauber wäre, dann … würden wir uns anders verhalten. Wir tun es aber nicht."

„Das ist genau das was mich schon die ganze Zeit stutzig macht."

„Aber wir haben die körperlichen Einschränkungen und diese … Partikel in unserem Blut. Und dieser Zugang …"

„Denk genau darüber nach, ob dir das nicht doch irgendwoher bekannt vor kommt."

Dracos Gesicht wurde ernst und Hermione bezweifelte schon, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte, doch als seine Mimik sich veränderte, wusste sie, dass sie zumindest nicht als Einzige solche Gedankengänge haben konnte. Es war logisch oder? Wenn er auch zu dem gleichen Schluss kam, dann konnte es nicht ganz abwegig sein.

„Das kann nicht stimmen. Es müsste den Beiden doch auffallen – es ist doch so simpel."

„Was ist simpel?", fragte Blaise, der mittlerweile neben ihnen gestoppt hatte. Sie waren ihnen alle näher gekommen. Manche von ihnen hatten mehr oder weniger das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen. Blaise jedoch hatte sehr wenig gehört, war aber umso neugieriger.

„Das der magus adhaesiona, eigentlich ein Zauber ist, der bei seltenen Fabelwesen angewendet wird, damit sie nicht aussterben. Quasi … ein Aphrodisiakum. Es bindet sie an ihren Partner, bringt sie dazu Nachwuchs in die Welt zu setzen und hält sie zusammen."

„Was?", fragte Blaise, der sein Gesicht fragend verzog. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Vinciente Amore."

„Doch genau den. Ich wette, wenn wir ein Einhorn im Wald finden, welches mit diesem Zauber verzaubert wurde … es ähnliche Moleküle im Blut hätte wie Draco und ich."

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?"

„Weil Montgomery überzeugt ist, dass wir einem Liebestrank unterliegen, aber das ist Unsinn. Und dann hab ich über alles nachgedacht und … dann ist mir dieser Zauber eingefallen und … ich weiß nicht. Es machte alles Sinn. Und wenn an die Zutaten denke, die in den Trank kommen sollten, der verunglückt ist … dann es macht einfach alles Sinn."

„Also heißt es – ihr leidet eigentlich unter einem Paarungszauber, der euch dazu bringen soll … eine Familie zu gründen und zusammen zu bleiben?", fragte Theo, der bis dahin still gewesen war.

„Im Grunde … „, Hermione schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Wir müssen es ausprobieren Draco. Es gibt einen einfachen Gegenzauber – wir müssen es probieren. Jetzt. Ich will wissen ob ich Recht habe."

„Aber … was wenn du dich irrst?"

„Dann kann uns der Gegenzauber nichts anhaben. Aber wenn ich Recht habe – und das habe ich – dann bindet uns nichts mehr. Verstehst du? Dann sind die Moleküle weg und wir sind frei."

„Ich kann den Gegenzauber sprechen.", bot Blaise ihnen an und zuerst schwieg Draco nur, doch dann nickte er langsam. Zögerlich. Unsicher.

„Ihr bleibt alle in unserer Nähe – falls es schief geht."

„Es wird nichts schief gehen Draco."

„Es ist nicht, dass ich dir nicht glaube – aber es klingt zu einfach um wahr zu sein."

„Seid ihr bereit?"

Hermione nickte und griff nach Dracos Hand. Sie saßen auf einer der Bänke in der Zuschauertribüne auf dem Quidditchfeld. Alle hatten sich um sie versammelt und wie immer fühlte Hermione sich wie ein Tier im Zoo, aber zumindest jetzt gerade war es ihr egal. Sie wollte einfach nur die Bestätigung, dass sie Recht hatte.

Es würde alles erklären. Auch ihr unstillbares Verlangen nach ihm, welches nicht zu ihr passen wollte. Sie hatte es nicht als Argument verwenden wollen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass alle wussten wie nahe sie sich gekommen waren.

Blaise sprach den Zauber in ruhigem Ton. Bläuliche Funken sprühten aus seinem Zauberstab und ein milchiger Nebel bildete sich um sie herum. Es war als würde ihr ganzer Körper vibrieren und dabei wurde ihr auch noch heiß und kalt zugleich. Ihr Hals wurde trocken, ihre Augen tränten und dann ging ein Schauer durch ihren Körper.

Und plötzlich war das Gefühl verflogen und der Nebel lichtete sich.

„Und? Wie fühlt ihr euch?"

Draco sah zu ihr herüber und sie tat es ihm gleich. Als sie sich in die Augen sahen, fühlte es sich anders an als sonst und es machte ihr Hoffnungen. Sie nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, löste ihre Hand aus seiner und stand auf. Sie machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Und einen zweiten. Sie stoppte nach dem vierten und sah ihn fragend an, doch er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Als sie zehn Schritte entfernt war, seufzte sie erleichtert auf und dann rannte sie wieder auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um ihn. Sie sprang förmlich auf seinen Schoß und drückte sich an ihn. Sie waren getrennt … und als sie dieses Wort in ihrem Kopf wiederhallen hörte wurde sie plötzlich traurig. Doch zeigen wollte sie es nicht.

Nicht vor allen Anderen. Nicht vor ihm.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nehmen sie uns Blut ab."

Madame Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn, nahm den Beiden aber wie befohlen Blut ab. Montgomery und Professor McGonagall waren ebenfalls anwesend und wirkten mindestens genauso irritiert wie die Medi Hexe.

„Was wollen sie uns denn zeigen Miss Granger?"

„Ich kann ihnen versichern ich arbeite sehr hart an dem Gegentrank und ich ...", begann Montgomery dann auch schon, wurde jedoch von dem sehr undamenhaften Quieken von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen.

„Sie sind weg. Es ist alles weg. Keinerlei Rückstände. Wie … wie haben sie das gemacht? Nicht einmal ihre Eltern ...", begann die Hexe und drehte sich zu den Beiden herum. Sowohl Hermione als auch Draco grinsten breit. Sie hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Als hätte man da jemals dran zweifeln können.

„Professor – was gehört in einen Vinciente Amore Trank?"

„Den braut man heute doch gar nicht mehr.", sagte der Lehrer verwirrt, aber als er Hermiones Blick sah, seufzte er und ratterte die Zutatenliste herunter … bei der letzten Zutat stockte er.

„Fällt ihnen etwas auf?"

„Mr Finnigan hat … aber wie sind sie darauf gekommen?"

„Ich habe seit Tagen darüber nachgedacht. Vor allem über ihre Liebestrank Vermutung … und es machte alles keinen Sinn. Ich hab heute darüber nachgedacht was eigentlich wirklich passiert ist seitdem diese Moleküle in unserem Blut waren – und es hatte nichts mit einem Liebeszauber gemein. Wir haben uns immer wieder zusammen raufen können – aber unsere Emotionen wurden nicht dauerhaft manipuliert wie bei einem Liebeszauber. Wir hatten lediglich dieses Gefühl, dass wir zusammen gehören – aber es hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass es Tränke gibt, die ja ähnlich wirken wie Liebestränke – es aber eher Tränke zum Erhalt einer Spezies sind. Und als ich soweit war … da wusste ich was der magus adhaesiona wirklich ist. Zumindest habe ich es geahnt."

„Sie haben den Gegenzauber gesprochen?"

„Blaise Zabini hat es getan. Und dann haben wir uns langsam voneinander entfernt und es war kein Problem. Es funktionierte wunderbar."

„Miss Granger – sie erstaunen mich jedes Mal aufs Neue.", sagte eine vollkommen begeisterte Schulleiterin und ging auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin zu.

„Ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass sie wieder getrennte Zimmer erhalten und dem Lehrkörper Bescheid geben. Es ist wundervoll zu sehen, dass wir einen solchen Nachwuchs haben – da darf man Hoffnung haben, dass Fortschritt kein Traum sein wird, sondern Realität."

„Unglaublich oder?"

„Sie ist eben nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."

„Schlauer als unser Möchtegern Lehrer zumindest."

„Es ist ja niemand drauf gekommen. Das kann man ihm also nicht zum Vorwurf machen.", sagte Daphne und rollte ihre Augen. Sie mochte es nicht, dass ihre Mitschüler Professor Montgomery so schlecht machten.

„Es bedeutet, dass sie getrennt wohnen werden. Sie sind von heute auf Morgen zusammen … und jetzt von heute auf Morgen wieder getrennt.", sagte Tracey plötzlich und es wurde wieder still.

„Wieso hab ich bloß das Gefühl – das es für Beide deutlich einfacher war sich zusammen zu raufen, als es sein wird … sich voneinander zu lösen?"

Keiner antwortete auf Traceys Frage, aber innerlich stimmten ihr fast alle zu.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 39:**

Das Bett fühlte sich einfach viel zu groß für sie alleine an.

Hermione zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper heran und legte ihr Kinn auf ihren Knien ab. Es war alles so schnell gegangen und ihr Gehirn schaffte es noch nicht alles zu verarbeiten. Es drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf.

Professor McGonagall hatte noch im gleichen Moment veranlasst, dass sie getrennte Zimmer bekamen und als sie wieder bei den anderen angekommen waren, da war alles schon passiert. Draco war wieder aus ihrem Zimmer ausgezogen und bezog ein neues Zimmer direkt neben dem von Ginny. Auch ein neues Zimmer.

Hermione seufzte leise und beschloss letztlich sich etwas abzulenken. Sie griff nach dem Buch, welches sie sich vorsorglich auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, bevor sie unter die Dusche gegangen war. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie etwas brauchen würde, was sie ablenken konnte. Etwas das ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung locken würde.

Sie wickelte ihre Beine in ihre Decke ein, machte es sich in ihren Kissen gemütlich und begann zu lesen – auch wenn sie immer wieder stoppen musste und ganze Passagen erneut lesen musste. Sie gab sich dennoch Mühe und irgendwann schlief sie mit dem Buch in ihrem Schoß ein.

Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er hatte sich früh hingelegt, denn die Ereignisse hatten ihn eigentlich ziemlich geschlaucht. Sie hatten zwar noch den Tag ganz nett ausklingen lassen, immerhin wollte er Hermiones Geburtstag nicht einfach so vergehen lassen, aber es hatte sie dennoch alle Kraft gekostet.

Erst ihr emotionaler Anfall am Morgen, dann das Spiel, und die plötzliche Heilung – das alles war mehr gewesen, als er so richtig verarbeiten konnte.

Draco dachte noch über das gemeinsame Abendessen im Gemeinschaftssaal nach und wie Hermione ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte. Vielleicht auch um zu zeigen, dass sie sich nun voneinander fern halten konnten. Sie hatte sich mit Neville unterhalten und das hatte ihn rasend gemacht. Auch wenn Draco ganz genau wusste, dass Longbottom und Tracey wohl das neue Traumpaar des Jahrgangs werden würden. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht so genau wie das passiert war, aber er würde sich für seine Freundin freuen. Umso verwirrender war dieses Gefühl, welches er empfunden hatte, als er Hermione so ausgelassen mit ihm gesehen hatte.

Der Slytherin verließ sein Zimmer mit seinem Besen in der Hand. Er brauchte frische Luft und den Wind, der ihn um die Ohren peitschte. Er brauchte zwar noch so einiges mehr – zum Beispiel ihre Arme, die sich an ihm festklammerten, wenn er zu hoch flog, aber er wusste, dass er nicht alles haben konnte.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig – er verließ das Schloss alleine und flog zwischen den Bäumen im verbotenen Wald umher. Doch auch der Besenflug konnte ihn nicht wirklich von diesem Gefühl befreien, welches so tief in ihm drin steckte.

„Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?", fragte die Rothaarige, als sie ihren Kopf in das Zimmer ihres Freundes steckte. Sie hatte nicht einmal angeklopft. Warum auch?

Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und grinste. Er nickte nur und schon kam Ginny auf ihn zu. Mit schnellen Bewegungen hatte sie sich von ihrem Morgenmantel befreit und war zu ihm unter die Decke gekrabbelt.

„Darf ich dich was fragen Gin?"

„Sicher doch.", gähnte die Weasley und kuschelte sich in seine Seite. Er ahnte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis sie ins Reich der Träume abdriften würde.

„Glaubst du … daran das es nur einen bestimmten Menschen für jeden Menschen da draußen gibt?"

Ginny runzelte ihre Stirn und sah zu ihm hoch. Sie wunderte sich häufig nicht mehr über die seltsamen Ideen und Fragen, die Harry manchmal hatte. Diese wunderte sie dennoch.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Glaubst du dran?"

„Ich glaube, dass es unfair wäre, wenn es so wäre. Schau dir … so viele Menschen an, die ihrer Partner in dem Krieg verloren haben. Oder bei Unfällen. Oder wegen irgendwelcher doofen Krankheiten. Wenn das deren Person war, dann ist das Schicksal scheiße."

Harry nickte nur leicht.

„Weißt du – manchmal trifft man jemanden und man denkt, das ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Und für eine Zeit lang ist es auch so, man geht den selben Weg, aber irgendwann … trennen sich die Wege.", sprach Ginny weiter und gähnte wieder.

„Also gibt es jemand Anderes für Ron?"

Ginny lachte. „Ja sicher, für den Idioten gibt es auch jemand Anderes als Hermione."

„Glaubst du das er der Richtige für Hermione ist?", Harry musste Dracos Namen nicht einmal aussprechen. Ginny wusste sofort um wen es ging.

„Ich glaube, dass er und sie in diesem Moment auf dem selben Weg sind. Und ich glaube, dass sie Beide es aber noch nicht wissen."

Harry küsste Ginny auf die Stirn. Er liebte es, wenn sie so kluge Reden hielt und das obwohl sie so müde zu sein schien.

„ich glaube du bist … sehr sehr müde oder?"

„Mh … wieso?", murmelte das Mädchen zufrieden. Harry hatte begonnen ihren Nacken zu kraulen und sie ließ es sich definitiv gefallen.

„Weil ich gerade das Bedürfnis habe mit meiner unglaublich schlauen Freundin rumzuknutschen.", grinste er als Antwort. Und ehe er noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte Ginny seine Lippen mit ihren verschlossen. Egal wie müde sie auch sein mochte, dafür war sie wohl nie zu müde.

„Guten Morgen.", flötete eine viel zu gut gelaunte Daphne und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermione murrte nur und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. Daphne sollte es als Wink sehen und wieder gehen, doch die Blondine schien diesen nicht zu verstehen, oder es war ihr schlicht und ergreifend einfach egal.

„Du solltest aufstehen. Es ist Montag und ich dachte wir könnten zusammen zum Frühstück gehen."

Hermione murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was die Blondine einfach nicht verstehen konnte.

Daphne ging schließlich auf das Bett zu und zog Hermione die Decke unbarmherzig wie sie war einfach weg. Daphne konnte nicht anders als Lachen, als die Brünette laut aufjapste und sie dann böse anfunkelte. Neben Hermione lag ein dicker Wälzer, der erstaunlicherweise unbeschadet die Nacht überstanden hatte. Hermione selbst wirkte ziemlich übernächtigt auf sie. Ihre Haare waren ein reines Chaos, sie hatte dunkle Augenschatten und ihre Haut wirkte ziemlich fahl. Daphne fühlte mit dem Mädchen, sie konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen wie eine solche drastische Veränderung auf einen einwirken konnte.

„Ich steh ja schon auf.", murmelte die Brünette schließlich, rieb sich ihre Augen und setzte sich schlussendlich auf.

„Sehr gut. Zieh dich an, bring deine Haare in Ordnung und schnapp deine Sachen. Ich warte unten auf dich."

Hermione nickte geistesabwesend und bemerkte kaum wie Daphne wieder aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Sie wusste lediglich, dass sie sich anziehen musste. Sie wollte nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen.

Die Gryffindor streckte sich leise gähnend, ehe sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang, und dann ihre Kleidung zusammen suchte. Sie streifte den Rock über, knöpfte ihre Bluse zu und entschied, dass sie weder einen Blazer noch eine Weste überziehen wollte. Sie griff nach dem in Gryffindor Farben gehaltenen Schlips und band sich diesen lässig um den Hals. Ihre Haare band sie zu einem leicht unordentlichen, hohen Pferdeschwanz und ignorierte die Strähnen, die immer wieder aus dem Pferdeschwanz entfleuchten und ihr ins Gesicht fielen. Das Mädchen schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, griff nach ihrer Ledertasche und sortierte ihre Unterlagen, Bücher und ihre Schreibutensilien für den heutigen Tag und verließ dann ihr Zimmer.

Zum Teufel mit Miss Perfect, dachte sie noch als sie sich im Bad ihre Zähne putzte und dabei einen Blick auf ihre Erscheinung erhaschte. Sie sah nicht nach dem Mädchen aus, welches sie all die Jahre gewesen war. Ihre Haare waren schon immer wild gewesen, aber umso ordentlicher hatte ihre Uniform immer gesessen. Sie hatte noch nie so ausgesehen wie jetzt. Ihre Uniform war zwar faltenfrei und sie saß auch richtig, aber sie hatte sie noch nie so locker getragen. Sie hatte ihre Bluse sonst immer ganz akkurat in ihren Rock gesteckt, den Schlips eng an ihren Hals gebunden – natürlich mit einem perfekten Knoten. Heute saß ihre Bluse nicht so glatt und die obersten zwei Knöpfe waren geöffnet. Es sah einfach nicht nach ihr aus. Und sie sah es sofort. Und es würde jeder Andere auch sehen und um ehrlich zu sein … es war ihr gleich. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wusch sich ihr Gesicht und verließ dann das Bad um Daphne im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen.

„Verdammt nochmal Malfoy – es gibt Leute die wollen auch noch unter die Dusche.", kreischte Ginny schon beinahe und klopfte mehrfach gegen die Badezimmertür.

Alle Bäder waren besetzt – wobei das Bad, in dem Malfoy sich befand, am längsten besetzt war. Er hatte sich in diesem verschanzt und das schon seit über vierzig Minuten. In Ginnys Augen war sein Verhalten egoistisch und eigentlich sollte es sie wohl nicht wundern.

„Ist er immer noch da drin?"

„Würde ich sonst so schreien?", fragte sie Blaise genervt, der sich neben sie gestellt hatte. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich mach doch nichts, brauchst deine Krallen nicht gleich ausfahren Kätzchen."

„Wie hast du mich eben genannt?"

„Na Löwen sind doch wohl große Katzen oder nicht?"

Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür plötzlich aufging.

Malfoy trat heraus und Ginny eilte sofort in das Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und begab sich unter die Dusche. Sie würde sich nicht noch mehr Zeit von Slytherins stehlen lassen.

„Guten Morgen.", schallte es unisono aus den Mündern von Hermione und Daphne, dabei hörte sich Hermione ziemlich müde an, während Daphne quietschfidel klang.

„Du siehst ganz schön müde aus.", kommentierte Tracey Hermiones Erscheinungsbild und erntete einen kurzen, leicht gereizten Blick. Zu mehr war Hermione gerade wirklich nicht in der Lage.

Hermione und Daphne setzten sich zu den Anderen, wobei ihr auffiel, dass sie keineswegs vollzählig waren. Natürlich fiel ihr auch sofort auf, dass Draco noch nicht da war. Oder schon weg war. Sie konnte sich da natürlich nicht sicher sein. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nicht so lange geschlafen wie sie und war schon gegangen.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, als das leichte Kichern von Tracey zu ihr vordrang. Sie hob ihren Kopf, um das Mädchen anzusehen, die ihren Kopf nun schief legte. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Er war noch nicht hier."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", murmelte die Brünette und goss sich Kaffee ein. Ihre Hand zitterte fürchterlich dabei, es gelang ihr dennoch nichts zu verschütten.

„Natürlich nicht."

Hermione wusste, dass es albern war es zu leugnen. Vor allem vor Tracey. Es war immerhin kein großes Geheimnis, dass Hermione an Draco hing. Auch wenn sie es gerne zum Geheimnis machen würde. Es war ihr schon beinahe unangenehm, dass jeder ihre Schwäche für ihn zu sehen schien.

„Falls es dich dennoch interessieren sollte – er sieht genauso fürchterlich aus wie du. Brauchte vierzig Minuten im Bad … und selbst danach sah er noch müde aus.", fuhr Tracey fort und rührte in ihrem Kaffee. Es sollte beiläufig wirken, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie es gesagt hatte um sie etwas zu bestärken. Aber worin? Das Draco sie auch vermisste? Nach einer getrennten Nacht? Oder das es nicht albern war an ihm zu hängen? Hermione wusste es nicht genau und um ehrlich zu sein, machte diese Information sie keineswegs glücklicher.

„Du solltest wirklich etwas essen gehen. Du siehst außerdem aus als könntest du einen starken Kaffee vertragen.", redete Pansy auf Draco ein, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte und den Flur hinab starrte.

„ich gehe noch eine Runde fliegen bevor der Unterricht anfängt."

„Draco ..."

„Nein Pans, sag nichts. Geh und iss was, wir sehen uns später.", winkte er nur ab und verschwand auch schon den Gang hinab. Er ließ Pansy zurück, die nur ihren Kopf über sein Verhalten schütteln konnte.

„Die Zwei benehmen sich wie die größten Idioten."

„Du sagst es.", seufzte ein ziemlich genervter Blaise. Er hatte sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel fallen lassen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich freiwillig zu Longbottom, Potter und Wieselette setzte, aber auch er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. So wie die drei sich Sorgen um Granger machten.

„Die Frage ist, wie können wir ihnen helfen.", murmelte Ginny weiter, doch Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Wir können uns da nicht einmischen Gin. Das ist eine Sache zwischen den Beiden."

„Sehe ich ähnlich … wir haben uns alle sowieso schon zu viel eingemischt und ihnen nur Probleme gemacht.", stimmte Daphne zu. Sie, Pansy und Tracey saßen auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und genossen die Wärme der Flammen in ihren Rücken.

„Ich denke, dass die Zwei einfach etwas Zeit brauchen. Sie waren von heute auf Morgen gezwungen miteinander auszukommen und von Heute auf Morgen sind sie getrennt. Sie haben sich an einander gewöhnt und sich … lieb gewonnen, wenn man das so sagen kann, da kann man nicht erwarten, dass alles sofort wieder beim Alten ist."

„Trace – ich will dir ja prinzipiell nicht widersprechen, aber das ist doch Schwachsinn. Was die Zwei brauchen ist nicht Zeit, sondern Grips. Die sind so doof und blind, dass sie nichts sehen außer ihren komischen … Ängsten, Zweifeln und was weiß ich was noch in deren Köpfen rumschwirrt.", grummelte Blaise und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Vor zwei Monaten noch hätte ich gesagt, es gibt kein Mädchen auf der Welt, dass Draco den Kopf verdrehen kann. Und dann seh ich den Idioten heute und denke mir nur – wie sehr man sich doch irren kann."

„Gut dann … lassen wir den Zweien etwas Zeit und wenn bis dahin keine Besserung erfolgt spielen wir Amor?", schlug Daphne also vor und sah in die Runde.

„Und wie lange schlägst du vor?"

„Was wäre realistisch?"

„50 Jahre bei den Beiden – so viel Zeit haben wir aber nicht. Sagen wir … bis Weihnachten?"

„Nein, Neujahr. Wenn die Zwei bis dahin immer noch ihrem Glück im Wege stehen, dann sorgen wir dafür, dass ihr neues Jahr zusammen beginnt."

„Romantisch, Wieselette.", schmunzelte Blaise.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment, auch wenn es nicht so klang.", sagte die Rothaarige lediglich.

„Gut dann bis Neujahr – hoffen wir mal, dass wir nicht intervenieren müssen.", beendete Daphne das Thema und erhob sich.

„Wohin?"

„ … ich hab ein Date.", gab die Blondine nach einer Weile zu. Sie war von dem einen Fuß auf den Anderen getreten, sie hatte sogar leicht verlegen gewirkt.

„Oh? Mit wem das denn?", fragte Pansy sofort neugierig wie sie eben war.

„Top Secret. Wir sehen uns.", zwinkerte die Blondine schließlich und verließ die Gruppe schneller, als sie Anderen schauen konnten.

„Apropos Date – Neville, gehen wir spazieren? Ich könnte etwas frische Luft vertragen.", schlug Tracey vor und Neville lächelte die Slytherin freudig an. Er nickte, erhob sich von seinem Platz und reichte Tracey seine Hände um ihr aufzuhelfen – ganz Gentleman eben.

„Langsam komme ich mir gemobbt vor. Alle haben Dates, oder potentielle Interessenten und ich liege abends in meinem Bett und lese im Muggelkundebuch Artikel über Elvis. Ich wette Longbottom hat bald ein besseres Sexleben als ich.", murrte Pansy, als Neville und Tracey außer Reichweite waren. Sowohl Blaise, als auch Ginny und Harry mussten darauf lachen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso ihr lacht. Ich finde es tragisch.", schmollte die Slytherin und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Du solltest nicht so negativ sein. Du bist doch hübsch und doof bist du auch nicht. Es sollte doch ein Leichtes sein Dates zu finden. Vielleicht hast du es einfach nur noch nicht versucht.", versuchte Harry nun zu schlichten. Er bemerkte Ginnys Seitenblick nicht, als er gesagt hatte, dass Pansy hübsch wäre. Er war zu beschäftigt damit dem Slytherin Mädchen etwas Selbstbewusstsein zu schenken.

„Potter, ich danke dir vielmals, aber das macht es nicht wirklich besser. Während du mir hier halbherzige Komplimente machst, halten Longbottom und Trace Händchen und Daphne züngelt wahrscheinlich schon mit ihrem Date rum.", seufzte sie. „Ich finde ja, dass ein riesiger Eisbecher das alles doch besser machen würde. Aber ich habe keine Lust alleine zur Küche zu laufen. Begleitet mich einer von euch?"

„Fein, ich begleite dich. Ich will dich ja nicht nur mit halbherzigen Komplimenten abspeisen."

„Wie großherzig der goldene Junge doch ist.", seufzte Pansy theatralisch und fasste sich dabei an ihre Brust, um es noch dramatischer wirken zu lassen.

„Kommst du auch mit Gin?"

„Nein nein … ich bleib hier. Geht ihr zwei nur.", sagte die Rothaarige zügig und sah zu wie ihr Freund sich erhob. Es behagte ihr irgendwie nicht, aber sie konnte nicht einmal wirklich ausdrücken, was sie genau störte. Sie war doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig auf Pansy Parkinson? Oder?

Sie waren noch keine zehn Sekunden verschwunden, da spürte sie Blaise Blick auf sich haften und es irritierte sie enorm.

„Was?"

„Du weißt, dass er nicht ihr Typ ist. Und er vergöttert dich. Das sieht man."

„Bitte?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine."

„Warum sagst du mir das? Als wenn ich deine Bestätigung bräuchte. Ich weiß, dass Harry mich liebt. Und selbst wenn Parkinson ihn wollen würde … er liebt mich ...", redete sich die Rothaarige schon in Rage, wurde dabei aber von Blaise Lachen unterbrochen.

„Es ist doch so – wenn ihr nicht miteinander befreundet seid, dann seht ihr Frauen doch andere Frauen immer als Konkurrenz oder etwa nicht? Es liegt quasi in euren Genen. Und ich kann doch sehen, dass es dir nicht gefällt, dass er sich bemüht. Es weckt deine innere Raubkatze, die ihrer Rivalin die Augen auskratzen will, auch wenn es absurd ist."

„Du bist doch verrückt."

„Nein … ich durchschaue nur was du denkst und du wunderst dich darüber, weil Potter es nicht tut. Oder dein Bruder. Oder irgendein anderer Kerl, dem du deine Zeit bisher gewidmet hast."

„Das ist der schlechteste Anmachspruch, den ich je gehört habe.", brachte das Mädchen hervor – es war eine Mischung aus prusten und knurren und war somit kaum definierbar.

„Nein nein Liebes, das war kein Anmachspruch. Meine sind im Normalfall ziemlich gut und würden auch dann funktionieren, wenn du so wie es nun einmal der Fall ist – in einer Beziehung bist. Außerdem, wenn du den als den schlechtesten bezeichnest – kannst du wohl keine wirklich schlechten kennen."

„Na dann los … nenn mir einen schlechteren."

Blaise zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er den wohl schlechtesten Anmachspruch rezitierte, den er wohl jemals gehört hatte. Der arme Greg hatte ihn einmal verwendet und sich dafür eine gefangen. Verdient gefangen, musste man dazu sagen. „Wenn deine Beine sich jemals streiten sollten, sag mir Bescheid – ich gehe gerne dazwischen."

Ginny starrte Blaise lange sprachlos an ehe sie losprustete.

„Merlin – der ist wirklich schlecht."

„Sag ich doch. Viel schlechter, als das was ich dir gerade gesagt hab Rotschopf. Außerdem war es die Wahrheit. Denk darüber nach."

Blaise erhob sich von seinem Platz und als er bei der Couch angekommen war, blieb er kurz stehen und sah noch einmal zu ihr herüber. „Vielleicht solltest du auch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob du wirklich jemanden willst, der dich so gar nicht zu verstehen scheint … und noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Ginny wollte ihm am liebsten eine verpassen, doch sie war von seiner Dreistigkeit zu schockiert. Beinahe gelähmt. Und als sie ihre Fassung wieder gewann, da war er auch schon weg.

„Schön zu sehen, dass es dich mal wieder hierhin verschlägt."

Hermione sah von ihrem Buch hoch. Sie hätte es gar nicht tun müssen, denn sie erkannte Seamus Stimme sofort.

„Ich habe viel nachzuholen. Ich … hatte zu wenig Zeit um mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ich war nicht wirklich in der Lage dazu. Jetzt muss ich wohl einige Nachtschichten einlegen, wenn ich meinen eigentlichen Zeitplan immer noch einhalten möchte."

„Du solltest dich aber auch etwas erholen. Es muss alles sehr anstrengend gewesen sein."

Hermione sah zurück zu ihrem Buch und starrte die aufgeschlagene Seite vor ihr an. Es war schon seltsam. Vor einiger Zeit hätte sie Seamus sofort zugestimmt – lautstark und aus vollem Herzen. Heute fühlte es sich falsch an, denn es war zwar anstrengend gewesen, ja, aber es war es auch Wert gewesen.

„Ich bevorzuge es, mich weiter dem Lernen zu widmen, aber ich danke dir. Ich meine … für deine Sorge.", sagte sie schließlich und sah wieder zu ihrem Mitschüler herüber, der sich nun neben sie auf die Bank schwang. Sie hatte alleine sein wollen. Sie hatte stundenlang lesen und arbeiten wollen, damit ihr Kopf und ihr Herz sie nicht um den Verstand brachten. Der Plan war gescheitert.

„Natürlich sorge ich mich um dich."

Hermione fühlte wie ihre Finger anfingen zu zittern. Seamus Stimme war ganz sanft geworden und er war so nahe gerückt, dass sich ihre Beine berührten. Sie erinnerte sich außerdem an seine Bitte – ein Nachmittag in Hogsmeade – und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er ihr versuchte näher zu kommen.

Sie würde sich geschmeichelt fühlen, wenn sie könnte, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war zu verwirrt wegen ihrer plötzlichen Trennung von Draco und er ging ihr auch nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie konnte nicht über Seamus nachdenken und schon gar nicht über sein plötzliches Interesse an ihr.

„Seamus ..."

„Ja?"

Das Mädchen biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, ehe sie ihr Gesicht zu seinem herum drehte um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich das alles hier missverstehe – ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Wirklich. Ich … mag dich und ich will auch mit dir nach Hogsmeade. Ich rede gerne mit dir und wir kennen uns schon so lange ...", setzte sie an und stoppte, als sie in seinen Augen sah, dass er wohl schon eine gewisse Ahnung zu haben schien. Sie wirkten plötzlich weniger strahlend.

„Du magst ihn tatsächlich."

„Es wäre einfach falsch, verstehst du? Ich will dir nichts vormachen. Und ich bin im Moment auch zu … verwirrt. Ich würde es nur noch schwieriger machen und das will ich nicht."

„Ich kann warten. Falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest.", sagte er schließlich und Hermione seufzte leise. Sie war erleichtert, denn sie hatte mit einem Ausbruch gerechnet. Sie kannte Rons Reaktionen und sie hatte immer angenommen, dass viele männliche Wesen genau so waren wie er.

Sie war umso überraschter, als er ihr sanft eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich und sie dabei mit einem liebevollen Blick bedachte. Es war seltsam, aber es sorgte dafür, dass ihr ganz warm wurde. Sie hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Seamus tatsächlich solche Gefühle für sie hegen könnte. Und sie hatte schon gar nicht mit dieser Ruhe gerechnet. Und diesem Verständnis für sie und ihre Situation.

„Dann lass ich dich wieder alleine – ich glaube ich störe dich nur."

Hermiones Hand wanderte zu seiner, die noch immer an ihrer Wange lag. Es schien, als wollte er diesen kleinen Augenblick genießen. Und das war schmeichelhaft und gab ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Sie hatte sich nur selten als Mädchen wahrgenommen gefühlt – aber Seamus gab ihr in diesem klitzekleinen Moment einen wirklichen Selbstbewussteinsschub. Ihre Finger legten sich auf seine Hand und es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich berühren. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn schon öfter angefasst hatte. Sie hatten sich schon umarmt, sich die Hand gegeben, oder ähnliches – aber zum ersten Mal fühlte es sich nach einer wirklichen Berührung an. Sie nahm ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich wahr.

„Danke."

Seamus lächelte nur und erhob sich dann. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seiner, als er neben ihr stand und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer sich von ihr zu lösen, doch er tat es nach einigen Sekunden.

„Schlaf später gut."

„Du auch."

Hermione sah ihm noch lange nach. Er war schon einige Minuten fort, als sie sich endlich aufrappelte und sichwieder ihrem Buch widmete, doch wieder einmal gelang es ihr nicht sich auf die Worte in ihrem Buch zu konzentrieren.

Diesmal dachte sie aber nicht über Draco nach, sondern über Seamus und warum ihr noch nie aufgefallen war, dass er Interesse an ihr haben könnte.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter – und auch nicht mein Vater."

„Stimmt, aber Mann, du musst dich zusammen reißen. Du warst heute bei keiner einzigen Mahlzeit und hast die ersten Stunden geschwänzt."

„Danke Vater, wirklich.", knurrte Draco Theo an und versuchte ihn abzuschütteln. Theo folgte ihm aber – sogar bis in sein Zimmer.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich hierhin eingeladen zu haben."

„Hast du auch nicht – aber ich will mit dir reden."

„Und ich nicht mit dir – das war ja ein schnelles Gespräch."

„Draco..."

„Was willst du? Ich bin müde, ich will schlafen."

„Ich … ach vergiss es."

„Gehst du dann?"

Theo schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und drehte sich herum.

„Komm einfach zum Unterricht Mann. Mehr will ich nicht."

Draco rollte mit den Augen und warf sich auf sein Bett sobald Theo gegangen war. Er ließ es so einfach klingen, so als könnte er einfach so dasitzen und zusehen wie einfach es ihr zu fallen schien. Sie meldete sich. Sie beteiligte sich am Unterricht und sie wirkte so lebendig. Sie wirkte lockerer, gelassener. Und er … er bekam sie nicht aus dem Kopf und wie er ihren warmen Körper neben seinem Vermisste.

Er war verloren und sie … sie schien gerade wieder anzufangen zu leben.


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 40:**

Ein markerschütterneder Schrei hallte durch ihr Zimmer. Erst als sie aus ihrem Bett aufgeschreckt war, bemerkte sie, dass sie es selbst gewesen war, die geschrien hatte. Ihr Körper zitterte noch immer und sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ein leises Schluchzen entfleuchte ihrem Mund, ehe sie ihren Handrücken gegen diesen presste um sich selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sie schälte sich aus ihrer Bettdecke, strampelte sie regelrecht von sich und ging in Richtung des großen Fensters. Sie zog die Vorhänge zurück und öffnete dann beide Seiten des Fensters so weit sie nur konnte. Der Schwall kalten Windes ließ sie aufkeuchen, er beruhigte sie aber auch gleichzeitig.

Das Mädchen ließ sich auf die Sitzbank vor dem Fenster gleiten und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen das kühle Fensterglas, welches sonst immer nach außen hin gerichtet war. Es kühlte ihren erhitzten, noch immer zitternden Körper ab und sorgte dafür, dass sie wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

Sie hatte schon lange keine Albträume mehr gehabt und jetzt waren sie wieder da. Sie hatte letzte Nacht wie ein Stein geschlafen und sich elend gefühlt. Heute plagten sie Albträume, die sie schon lange vergessen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an den Traum, aber sie wusste, dass es fürchterlich gewesen sein musste, wenn sie so laut geschrien hatte.

Hermione schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und zog diese nahe an ihren Körper. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit – so als würde sie jemand in den Arm nehmen. Nur für einen Moment.

Sie gab es ungerne zu, aber sie fühlte sich einsam in ihrem Zimmer. In ihrem Bett. In solchen Momenten war sie früher zu Ginny gerannt. Oder zu Ron – zumindest bevor sie sich getrennt hatten. Später hatte sie auch Zuflucht bei Harry gesucht. Und dann war Draco da gewesen und die nächtliche Unruhe war verschwunden.

Sie konnte nicht zu ihm gehen und sich einfach in sein Bett legen. Sie wusste das. Sie wünschte sich aber, dass sie es könnte.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, als sie beschloss die Nacht zumindest nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu verbringen.

Hermione zog sich zügig einen kuscheligen Morgenmantel über und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie brauchte nur zu dem Zimmer gegenüber zu gehen – dort wohnte Daphne immerhin. Sie klopfte nicht einmal, sie drückte einfach so leise es ging die Tür auf und als sie zwei Schritte in das Zimmer machte, stoppte sie. Daphne lag nicht alleine in ihrem Bett und Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen ganz rot und heiß wurden.

Sie schliefen Beide und somit war es ihr nicht ganz so unangenehm wie es hätte sein können, aber es war ihr dennoch peinlich. Sie wusste gar nicht warum sie davon ausgegangen war, dass Daphne allein sein würde.

Hermione zog zügig die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und atmete tief aus. Der Anblick der zwei Personen in dem Bett hatte sich dennoch in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie hätte es nicht sehen sollen, denn um ehrlich zu sein hatte Hermione nicht einmal geahnt, dass gerade Daphne diese Person zu sich ins Bett holen würde. Oder waren sie einfach nur … nebeneinander eingeschlafen? Hermione wollte nicht spekulieren, also schüttelte sie ihren Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Und dann führten ihre Füße sie in eine neue, ganz andere Richtung.

„Granger? Alles okay?"

„Darf ich heute hier bleiben?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern, als sie sich in das Zimmer geschoben hatte. Sie hatte nicht zu Ginny gehen wollen, denn sie nahm an, dass sie entweder bei Harry war, oder er bei ihr. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Auswahl. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Pansy nicht gerade ihre letzte, oder gar schlechteste Wahl.

Pansy wirkte etwas verschlafen, aber sie nickte sofort und schlug die Decke bei Seite, so als wolle sie Hermione tatsächlich willkommen heißen. Natürlich verstand Hermione die Geste sofort und ging auf das Bett zu. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke, behielt aber etwas Abstand zu dem Slytherin Mädchen. Sie wollte ihr nicht zu Nahe treten.

„Willst du drüber reden?", fragte Pansy nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Willst du es dir wirklich anhören?"

Pansy lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sie hatte Recht, sie würde es sich wohl wirklich nicht unbedingt gerne anhören. Sie würde es aber tun. Sie verstand das Mädchen auf eine Art und Weise immerhin. Sie hatte über die Tage hinweg gesehen, wie nah sich die Zwei gekommen waren und sie konnte definitiv nachvollziehen wie es war, wenn man an einem Malfoy hing. Und ihn vermisste.

„Warum bist du nicht zu ihm gegangen?", fragte Pansy stattdessen und betrachtete das Mädchen im Dunkeln. Sie konnte ihre Gesichtszüge nicht sehen, also auch nicht ob sie überrascht war, oder sogar rot wurde. Sie konnte nur ahnen was sich in ihrem Gesicht abspielte – und in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich kann doch nicht immer zu ihm rennen, wenn ich Albträume hab. Ich … wir sind getrennt von einander. Wir sollten uns darüber freuen. Oder nicht?", Hermione hatte sich in die Decke gekrallt, doch es half ihr auch nicht. Sie war emotional aufgewühlt und das Gespräch … es machte es nicht besser. Sie hätte doch zu jemand Anderem gehen sollen. Zu jemandem, der keine Fragen stellte.

Goyle.

Er war wohl auch die einzige Person, die ihr einfiel.

„Du glaubst, dass man das von euch erwartet oder?"

Hermione antwortete nicht einmal. Sie wüsste auch nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Ist ja auch egal. Schlaf etwas, wir haben noch drei Stunden Zeit. Und du solltest zumindest eine Mütze voll Schlaf bekommen. Genau wie ich.", sagte Pansy nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens.

„Danke."

„Nicht dafür."

„Was meinst du damit, sie war nicht in ihrem Bett?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er hatte auf Theo gehört und war zum Unterricht gegangen. Zu allen Stunden. Er hatte mit Blaise und Theo in der hintersten Reihe gesessen – in jeder Stunde – und die Professoren ignoriert. Als Blaise es in der letzten Stunde dann nicht mehr aushielt und ihn fragte, was für eine Laus ihm über die Leber gelaufen sei, sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich wollte heute Morgen nach ihr sehen. Ich dachte … wir könnten zusammen zum Frühstück gehen. Und da war sie nicht da. Ihr Bett war zerwühlt und das Fenster weit offen."

„Und du schließt daraus?"

„Nichts. Ich sage nur, dass ich es seltsam finde."

Blaise sah zu Theo herüber, doch dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, so als wüsste er selbst nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Frag sie doch wo sie war."

Draco rollte seine Augen so heftig, dass ihm kurz schwindelig wurde.

„Ja um wie ein irrer, eifersüchtiger Idiot zu klingen. Klar doch. Super Idee Blaise, warum höre ich bloß nie auf deine genialen Ratschläge?"

„Dein Sarkasmus ist zum schießen, aber jetzt mal im ernst – warum sprecht ihr nicht einfach miteinander? Du wolltest das ja offenbar, es hat sich doch nichts geändert, außer das sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war."

„Vielleicht ist unser guter Draco ja jetzt abergläubisch geworden und denkt sich, dass es ein Zeichen ist – dafür das sie nicht reden sollen.", grinste Theo und hoffte, dass er Draco damit etwas reizen konnte. Draco wirkte auch gereizt, doch er schnappte nicht zu. Es war als würde ihm dazu die Kraft fehlen.

„Ich … geh jetzt noch etwas fliegen. Wir sehen uns später.", sagte er lediglich und verschwand. Er ließ seine Freunde zurück, die ihm noch eine Weile absolut verwirrt nachsahen.

„Hey Mione.", grüßte Ginny sie fröhlich und setzte sich neben ihre beste Freundin.

„Du hast ja gute Laune.", bemerkte die Brünette und drehte ihr Gesicht zu dem Rotschopf herum, die wirklich mehr als gut gelaunt aussah. Es war schon beinahe auffällig.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts. Was soll schon passiert sein?", entgegnete die Weasley lediglich und streckte ihre Arme weit von ihrem Körper, ehe sie sich rücklings ins Gras fallen ließ.

„Was treibt dich eigentlich nach draußen?"

„Ich dachte, dass ich auch einmal draußen lernen könnte. Solange wie die Tage schön sind zumindest.", gab Hermione zu und starrte in den Himmel hoch. Er war wolkenlos und die Sonne streichelte ihre Haut auf angenehme Art und Weise. Es war nicht wirklich warm, aber es war auch keineswegs kalt. Mit einem Sweatshirt über ihrer Bluse war es definitiv erträglich.

„Wo wir zwei übrigens gerade Mal alleine sind … du wirst nicht glauben wer sich an mich ranschmeißt.", begann Ginny dann sofort und stützte sich auf ihren Unterarmen ab. Es war so, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen und Hermione freute sich darüber. Sie freute sich, dass sie wieder so einfach anknüpfen konnten – so als wären sie nie von einander getrennt worden.

„Lass mich raten – Zabini."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny überrascht und starrte die Brünette mit offenem Mund an.

„Weil er ein Frauenheld ist und scheinbar gerne mit dem Feuer spielt. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass er es nicht ernst meinen könnte – aber ich finde es … einfach nur nicht erstaunlich, wenn du verstehst wie ich das meine."

„Spielt ja auch keine Rolle wie er es meint. Ich hab Harry. Und ich bin sehr glücklich mit ihm.", sagte die Rothaarige trotzig und reckte ihr Kinn in die Luft.

„Aber es ist schon schön oder? Wenn einem jemand seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, nicht wahr? Ich meine nach einer Weile fühlt es sich doch nicht mehr so prickelnd an, es ist normal geworden. Und da beginnt man … naja sich weniger zu bemühen. Und wenn dann jemand da ist, der einem plötzlich wieder dieses Gefühl gibt – so als wäre man begehrenswert ...", Hermione lächelte leicht.

„Von wem sprichst du denn jetzt gerade? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es zwischen dir und Malfoy schon so abgeflacht ist – ihr habt ja nicht wirklich lange aneinander gehangen."

Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen.

„Nein nein … so meine ich das nicht. Ich meine …", Hermiones Stimme zitterte leicht. „Es war sehr prickelnd mit Draco. Du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen Gin. Ich glaube es war … das wohl seltsamste Erlebnis in meinem Leben. Er hat mir gut getan. Aber er hat mich auch auf die Palme gebracht und das übelste in mir zum Vorschein gebracht. Es war als würde … er neue Seiten in mir wecken, mich ständig herausfordern … als würde es mich verschlingen. Die Sache mit ihm war nie langweilig oder öde. Es war anstrengend und kräftezehrend. Es war leidenschaftlich und … spontan. Es war widersprüchlich und absolut seltsam. Und manchmal … da war es atemberaubend. Es hat mir die Sprache verschlagen.", Hermione lächelte wehmütig, als sie an so manche Situationen zurück dachte in denen Draco sie tatsächlich überrascht hatte. Sie dachte an das Collier, oder an ihren ersten Rundflug. An seine Hände in ihrem Nacken. Sie dachte daran wie er sie in ihrer ersten Nacht aus einem Albtraum geweckt hatte, oder wie er sie beruhigt hatte, als sie ihren Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt hatte – ob nun an ihrem Geburtstag oder an dem einen Tag wegen Ron.

„Weiß er es eigentlich?"

Hermione ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Sie starrte in den Himmel, schützte dabei ihre Augen mit ihrem Arm vor der direkten Sonneneinstrahlung.

„ich glaube schon. Ich habe es ihm gesagt, aber er dachte … es wäre wegen dem Zauber. Ich glaube … irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf ist der Gedanke verankert, dass keiner ihn wirklich lieben könnte. Er ist egozentrisch, zynisch, egoistisch, arrogant, überheblich und kein wenig feinfühlig. Er macht sich ständig über einen lustig, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn mit seinen Anzüglichkeiten und …" Hermione lächelte leicht und drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie Ginny ansehen konnte. „Das weiß er alles. Er weiß nur nicht, dass man über all das hinwegsehen kann."

„Das du darüber hinwegsehen kannst, meinst du wohl.", erwiderte Ginny lediglich.

„Weil er noch so viel mehr ist Gin. Er ist liebevoll, und zärtlich. Er ist leidenschaftlich und klug. Er ist begabt, wenn er es nur mehr zeigen würde. Er hat Sinn für Familie. Und … er ist aufmerksam."

„Klingt nicht nach dem Malfoy, den ich kenne.", kommentierte die Weasley, lächelte aber. „Sag es ihm. Sei mutig und mach den ersten Schritt."

Hermione atmete tief durch, nickte aber leicht. Sie wusste immerhin das Ginny recht hatte.

„Was glaubst du, mit wem hatte sie ihr Date?"

„Pans – du bist zu neugierig. Warte doch einfach ab. Daph wird es uns schon sagen, wenn es ihr ernst ist."

Pansy seufzte und ließ ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände sinken. Sie war müde von dem Tag. Und sie war neugierig. Und sie war noch so einiges mehr.

„Was mich mehr nervt ist, dass sie wen hat und ich jeden Abend alleine ins Bett steige. Naja bis auf diese Nacht."

„Wen hattest du denn in deinem Bett huh?", fragte Theo grinsend. Tracey stieß ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen an, doch er lachte nur.

„Ach … es war sowieso nicht so wie ihr denkt. Granger kam in der Nacht zu mir. Sie … konnte wohl nicht schlafen."

„Da kommt sie zu dir?"

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie ernst Theos Gesichtsausdruck geworden war.

„Also … wollen wir Wetten abschließen? Ich bin für Weasley. Die zwei hatten schon ihre Kuschel Session hier auf der Couch, ich wette sie führen diese fort."

Tracey rollte ihre Augen und Theo verzog sein Gesicht.

„Pans – wirklich ich glaube wohl kaum das Daph mit Wiesel ausgeht."

„Wieso nicht? Gryffindor scheint jetzt bei uns Schlangen in zu sein. Schau dir Trace an. Und Draco. Theo du musst dich dann wohl an Thomas oder Finnigan ranwerfen, denn weibliches Material ist nicht mehr vorhanden.", trietzte die Dunkelhaarige ihren Freund, worauf er sie in die Seite knuffte.

„Alberne Kuh.", grinste er nur, worauf sie ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm schlug.

„Weißt du was … nimm Thomas, ich nehm Finnigan.", sagte sie schließlich und darauf musste sogar Tracey lachen.

Er erkannte das Klopfen sofort. Es war seltsam, immerhin hatte sie noch nie bei ihm angeklopft. Er drehte sich zur Tür herum und da stand sie. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah ihn an. Schüchtern. Zurückhaltend.

„Darf ich rein kommen?"

Er nickte nur und erhob sich von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch. Er bewegte sich auf sein Bett zu und nahm auf der Bettkante platz, während Hermione die Tür zumachte und sich gegen diese lehnte. So als würde sie sich nicht trauen zu ihm herüber zu gehen. Seltsam. Es war alles so bizarr.

„Wir sollten reden."

„Über was?"

Er könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen für seine kühle, beinahe abweisende Antwort. Sie hatte sich überwunden und war zu ihm gekommen und er redete so mit ihr.

Doch sie zeigte sich nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil er konnte wieder dieses mutige, feurige Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen.

„Über uns.", sagte sie nur und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu um die Entfernung zu überwinden. Sie kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden und das alleine verwirrte ihn. Er blickte irritiert auf sie herab, als sie seine Hände ergriff und zu ihm aufsah. Wäre es eine weniger ernste Situation, dann würde er einen Witz darüber reißen, dass sie es wohl nicht erwarten konnte vor ihm zu knien – oder dass sie vorher seine Hose schon öffnen müsse. Doch er konnte es nicht. Nicht jetzt.

„Mir ist es egal … ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal, ob du ähnlich für mich empfindest Draco. Ich will dich nur nicht … einfach so gehen lassen.", begann sie langsam und mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme weicher, zärtlicher und ihre Finger strichen dabei über seine Handrücken.

„Ich weiß es ist albern, aber ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Ich kann ohne dich nicht einmal wirklich schlafen.", gestand sie ihm und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Es war ihr irgendwie unangenehm, aber andererseits wollte sie mutig sein und ihm ihr Herz ausschütten.

Es war das angsteinflößendste was sie jemals getan hatte. Nicht einmal der Krieg hatte sie so verängstigt, denn da war der Tod die Option. Der Tod war endgültig und sie fürchtete sich nicht davor. Schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hätte ihr Leben gerne für die Sache geopfert.

Das hier war anders. Sie schüttete einem Jungen ihr Herz aus, gestand ihm wie wichtig er ihr war und das sie ihn brauchte – und sie musste leider befürchten, dass er ihr Herz brechen würde. Ob jetzt oder später war nicht klar, aber die Option war offen und sie fürchtete sich davor. Sich jemandem so zu offenbaren war als würde man sich all seiner Kleider entledigen. All seiner Masken und Schutzwälle, die man im Laufe der Jahre aufgebaut und angezogen hatte. Man war plötzlich splitterfasernackt und war schutzlos ausgeliefert und dieses Gefühl war das beängtsigendste, aber auch das befreindste, welches sie je verspürt hatte.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?"

Hermione sah ihn mit erstaunten Augen an. Sie hatte nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Sie kam so plötzlich.

„Bei Pansy. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich … konnte nicht zu dir.", gab sie zu und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich hatte Angst. Ich dachte du würdest mich nicht sehen wollen. Ich dachte … naja das ich mich albern verhalte. Aber jetzt ist es mir egal. Ich bin eine Gryffindor oder? Dann sollte ich auch mutig sein. Und das kostet mich all meinen Mut."

„Zu mir zu kommen?"

„Ehrlich zu sein. Zu dir und zu mir. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.", sprach sie endlich aus was in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrte.

„Exklusiv nehme ich an?"

Hermiones Magen drehte sich bei der Frage um. Es war als würden all ihre Befürchtungen wahr werden. Sie schluckte, nickte dann aber. Sie wusste nicht ob sie etwas anderes verkraften würde. Sie würde lieber mit der Zurückweisung leben als ihn zu teilen … oder?

Sie rechnete damit, dass er sie auslachen würde. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie noch immer glaubte, dass seine grausame Seite zu Tage kommen würde, doch es ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie konnte diese Gedanken einfach nicht vollständig verbannen und sich davon befreien.

Umso erstaunter war sie, als er zu ihr auf den Boden glitt. Er kreuzte seine Finger mit ihren und ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, presste er seine Lippen fest auf ihre. Es war als würden Millionen von kleinen und großen Feuerwerkskörpern in ihrem Inneren explodieren und alles in ihr zum Leuchten und Funkeln bringen.

„Oh sorry, ich hab dich nicht gesehen … weinst du?"

Das Mädchen wischte über ihre Wangen, fuhr mit ihren Fingern rasch durch ihre Haare und drehte sich dann zu Theo herum, der sie angerempelt hatte. Versehentlich.

„Nein nein, alles okay. Ich hätte nicht hier am Eingang stehen bleiben sollen.", winkte Lisa sofort ab und versuchte sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, die sie verspürte.

„Hey – ich seh doch, das du geweint hast." So einfach würde Theo sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Schon gar nicht von Lisa. Sie hatte ihm auch schon geholfen. Außerdem mochte er sie. Noch immer.

„Es ist wirklich nichts. Ich hab hier … gewartet. Ich hatte gehofft das … aber ist schon gut."

„Du hattest Streit mit Boot.", schlussfolgerte er schließlich und das Mädchen sah betreten zu Boden. Sie hatte nichts darüber sagen wollen, denn sie wusste ja noch, was Theo ihr gesagt hatte. Er mochte sie und sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun.

„Ja. Aber es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Ich warte hier. Geh ruhig wieder rein.", sagte sie nur und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Nicht um Abstand zu schaffen, sondern weil ihr langsam kalt wurde.

„Kein Kerl der Welt ist es wert, dass du hier auf ihn wartest und halb erfrierst Turpin. Komm wir gehen dich aufwärmen. In der Küche kriegen wir sicher noch etwas heißes zu Trinken und dann kannst du mir ja erzählen was los ist … oder auch nicht.", schlug Theo vor und zu seinem Erstaunen stieß sie sich sogar von der Wand ab. Vielleicht war ihr auch einfach klar, dass er ebenfalls nicht nachgeben würde. So wie sie damals.

„Also?"

„Wir haben uns eigentlich wegen etwas absolut albernem in die Haare bekommen.", gab das Mädchen zu. Sie starrte in die heiße Schokolade, während sie darüber nachdachte. Es war wirklich albern, aber sie hatten so lange diskutiert – bis sie laut geworden waren und dann war Terry gegangen. Sie wusste immer noch nicht genau wie das hatte passieren können.

„Offensichtlich war es aber wichtig genug um daraus einen Streit zu machen.", sagte er nur und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen … naja wie viele andere Menschen wir schon … in unserem Leben hatten. Also Beziehungstechnisch. Aber nicht nur. Eigentlich … ging es um alles. Terry hat wohl angenommen, dass ich … als keusche Jungfrau gelebt hätte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Dabei lebten wir sogar im selben Haus. Und nachdem ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich mehr als fünf andere Menschen vor ihm geküsst habe – da ist er aufgesprungen als hätte ihn etwas gestochen.", berichtete das Mädchen nach einigem Zögern. Sie ahnte, dass es für Theo nicht weiter von Belang wäre. Slytherins waren deutlich offener, lockerer. Sie schienen keinerlei Probleme mit Offenheit zu haben. Und Gleichberechtigung im sexuellen Sinne.

„Ganz schön … altmodisch von ihm auszugehen, dass du ein kleines Mauerblümchen bist."

„Das schlimmste ist einfach … ich weiß nicht wie er darauf kommt. Ich meine … wirke ich so auf dich? Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich … naja … aber ich glaube schon, dass ich durchaus offen wirke, oder?"

„Darauf gibt es keine richtige Antwort, also spare ich mir meine. Was wichtiger ist … was glaubst du passiert jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es albern von ihm ist deswegen sauer zu sein. Es ist ja nicht so als … wäre es etwas schlimmes. Jeder muss doch für sich entscheiden wie er leben möchte, was er braucht ..."

„Und du hast auf ihn gewartet um ihm das zu sagen?"

Lisa zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Sie nippte an der heißen Schokolade und leckte dann über ihre Lippe. Nachdenklich.

„Ich bin nicht fair zu dir. Du hörst dir das hier an … dabei ...", Lisa stoppte und sah zu Theo herüber, der sie schon beinahe traurig anlächelte. Es brach ihr das Herz. Sie mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn sehr und genau das war das Problem. Sie hätte Theo gerne eine Chance gegeben, doch er war zu spät da gewesen. Und sie wollte nichts zerstören, was gut laufen könnte … nur um eine Fantasie auszuleben, die scheitern könnte. Aber verpasste sie damit nicht vielleicht auch etwas?

„Ich hab es dir angeboten oder?"

„Du scheinst darauf zu stehen dich selbst zu quälen, was?"

„Oh wenn du wüsstest worauf ich alles stehe.", sagte Theo schneller als er denken konnte. Er grummelte als er es bemerkte, doch sie schenkte ihm tatsächlich ein Lächeln. Sie war nicht wütend und das erstaunte ihn.

„Danke.", sagte sie stattdessen nur und er nickte.

Sie tranken ihre Getränke und schwiegen … aber im Gegensatz zu dem peinlichen, beinahe unerträglichem Schweigen … war dieses Schweigen angenehm. Schon beinahe friedlich.


	41. Chapter 41

**Kapitel 41:**

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen.", grüßte die Schulleiterin ihre Schüler am Morgen beim Frühstück. Es war nicht üblich, dass die Schulleiterin schon am Morgen eine Rede hielt, und genau deswegen wurde es schlagartig ruhig in der großen Halle.

„Sie fragen sich sicherlich alle, warum ich schon so früh hier stehe und um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte. Das werde ich ihnen hiermit mitteilen.", begann sie langsam und ernst, aber etwas an ihrer Stimme verriet Hermione sofort, dass sie sich über das, was sie verkünden wollte, freute.

„Viele von ihnen belegen das Fach Muggelkunde und gerade nach den tragischen Ereignissen in den letzten Jahren freue ich mich festzustellen, dass auch viele Schüler dieses Fach dieses Jahr neu belegt haben. Wir zeigen uns offener und interessierter denn je. Ich habe bisher nur gutes von den Unterrichtsstunden gehört und ich habe mich deswegen ganz offen dafür ausgesprochen eine kleine Themenwoche zu beginnen. Viele von ihnen – natürlich nicht alle – sind mit Muggelmedien, ihrer Kultur und anderen Gewohnheiten vertraut und werden sich keineswegs über die Besonderheiten der nächsten Woche wundern. Die Anderen werden hoffentlich sehen, dass es vielerlei Dinge zu entdecken gibt. Vielleicht auch Dinge, die für einen selbst interessant sind."

Es war noch immer vollkommen still. Keiner traute sich zu sprechen, auch wenn man die Spannung im Raum spüren konnte. Hermione konnte nicht einmal deuten, ob es eine gute Spannung war … oder eher eine negative.

„Wir beginnen am Montag mit typischen Muggelspezialitäten zum Frühstück – aus aller Welt. Wir haben Muggelzeitungen bestellt und sie werden zum Frühstück geliefert – darunter finden sie sowohl die aktuellen Tageszeitungen wie auch Zeitschriften und Ratgeber. Über die Tage hinweg werden sie mit Muggelbüchern, Musik und auch Sportarten in Berührung kommen. Wir haben sogar Wege gefunden sie am Abend zu Filmvorstellungen hier in der Halle einzuladen. Die Bänke und Tische werden geräumt und durch Kissen und Matten ersetzt und an der Decke werden sie anstelle der typischen Himmelsprojektion alte Muggelklassiker, oder neue Blockbuster – wie man sie wohl nennt – sehen können. Und Sonntag endet die Themenwoche mit einem Fest hier in der großen Halle. Thema ist … Rockabilly. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was es ist, aber mir wurde gesagt, dass es Spaß machen würde es herauszufinden. Dementsprechende Leckereien, Getränke und Musik werden sie hier vorfinden.", endete Professor McGonagall ihre Ankündigung und sah zu ihren Professoren herüber, die sie stolz anstrahlten. Sie schienen lange an dieser Idee gearbeitet zu haben.

„Was Professor McGonagall vergessen hat zu erwähnen ist – dass das Fest mit einem Kostümwettbewerb endet. Sie alle dürfen – ja sollen sich sogar – im Rockabilly Stil kleiden und dann werden eine Schülerin und ein Schüler gewählt, die natürlich einen Preis gewinnen. Der Gewinn bleibt bis dahin aber absolut geheim.", fügte die Muggelkundelehrerin Amelia Trainor hinzu. Sie war neben Montgomery eine der wenigen neuen Lehrkräfte und soweit Hermione es einschätzen konnte, war sie motiviert und freundlich. Außerdem war sie jung und ein absoluter Blickfang. Sie wunderte sich nicht, warum viele männliche, pubertierende Schüler ihr Fach belegten.

„In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Ihnen noch guten Appetit.", sagte McGongall noch und zog sich dann an ihren Platz zurück.

„Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Pansy sofort neugierig und schlug ihre Beine unterm Tisch übereinander. Sie war offensichtlich Feuer und Flamme, obwohl Hermione nicht genau wusste weswegen. Ob es die Aussicht auf eine Party war, oder auf einen Preis. Sie konnte es nicht einschätzen.

„Ich freue mich ehrlich, dass sie versuchen das Verständnis für Muggel mehr zu thematisieren … und das nicht nur in Muggelkunde sondern bei uns allen. Um ehrlich zu sein freue ich mich sogar auf so einiges …", gestand Hermione und lächelte vor sich hin, als sie nach ihrer Teetasse griff.

„Worauf genau?", fragte Blaise sie dann und Hermione zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Naja zum Beispiel sagte sie ja, dass es Leckereien aus aller Welt geben würde. Ich würde mich bestimmt nicht beklagen, wenn ich mal wieder einen Pop Tart essen würde. Oder so ein richtig schönes Stück New York Cheesecake. Und dann wollen wir nicht von den Büchern, von der Musik und den Filmen anfangen. Dann komme ich gar nicht mehr aus dem Schwärmen heraus.", sagte die Brünette. Sie fühlte sich deutlich zur magischen Welt hingezogen. Sie liebte es zaubern zu können, doch sie vermisste es auch einfach nur ein Muggel zu sein. Sie vermisste es Abends auf ihrer Couch zu sitzen – so wie sie es in den Ferien häufig tat – und Filme oder Serien zu schauen.

„Dann werden wir das alles also in einem Schnellkurs kennen lernen. Nicht schlecht.", grinste Blaise schließlich nur und sah zu Hermione, die sich mittlerweile vollkommen ihren Tagträumen hingegeben hatte. Er erwartete auch keinerlei Antwort mehr.

„Die Frage ist jetzt … was ist Rockabilly und was muss ich tun um zu gewinnen.", murmelte Pansy vor sich hin und das ließ sowohl Blaise, als auch Theo lachen.

„Du weißt nicht einmal was der Preis ist, aber hauptsache gewinnen oder?"

Pansy nickte eifrig und sah zu Harry herüber, da Hermione ja immer noch ihren Tagträumen nachhing.

„Potter … erklär mal was Rockabilly ist."

„Sagtest du nicht selber … dass du Berichte über Elvis liest. Da müsstest du es doch wissen.", gab er von sich und Pansy war um ehrlich zu sein erstaunt, dass er sich das gemerkt hatte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?"

„Soweit ich weiß – und ich weiß nicht viel, ich bin nicht Mione – ist Rockabilly eine Musikrichtung. Elvis sang in dieser Richtung. Ich glaub das war so in den 50ern."

„Und wie kleide ich mich dementsprechend?", fragte Pansy weiter und lehnte sich etwas mehr in seine Richtung. Ginny, die neben Harry saß, versteifte sich wieder einmal. Es fiel ihr selbst auf und sie wusste, dass auch Blaise es sehen konnte. Er saß ihr immerhin gegenüber.

„Das musst du wirklich Hermione fragen. Ich weiß nur das es einen sehr typischen Stil gab, aber beschreiben könnte ich ihn nicht."

Pansy seufzte frustriert und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Nicht ohne immer wieder zu Hermione zu sehen, die aber immer noch zu träumen schien.

Da fiel ihr auf, dass sie deutlich wacher wirkte als gestern noch. Sie sah nicht so müde aus und ihr Gesicht hatte Farbe. Draco hatte ähnlich gut ausgesehen, als er am Morgen fliegen gegangen war. Pansys Gedanken rasten … auch noch als sie sich alle langsam auf den Weg zum Unterricht machten.

„Hey.", sagte Hermione nur als sie sich neben Megan setzte. Sie hatte noch nie neben dem Mädchen im Unterricht gesessen und heute würde eben das erste Mal sein. Sie sollten in Partnerarbeit nach einem Zauber suchen, der einen verzauberten Schlüssel wieder funktionsfähig machte. McGonagall hatte die Paare gebildet und so hatte Hermione das erste Mal das Vergnügen mit der Brünetten zusammen zu arbeiten. Irgendwie fühlte es sich dennoch beklemmend an.

„Alles okay?", fragte Megan sofort, denn Hermione starrte sie an – zwar unauffällig und aus den Augenwinkeln – aber Megan hatte es sofort bemerkt.

Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen sich erhitzten. Sie nickte nur.

„Dann lass uns mal anfangen. Ich möchte gerne als erstes fertig sein, du nicht? Ich wette Malfoy und Daphne werden würdige Gegner sein – beide sind gut in Verwandlungen.", sprach Megan ehrgeizig wie sie war weiter und sofort wurden Hermiones Wangen wieder rot. Sie konnte nichts dafür.

„Sicher das alles okay ist?", fragte Megan noch einmal nach und Hermione atmete daraufhin tief ein und aus, nickte dann aber.

„Ja schon gut. Ich … glaube meine Gedanken schweifen einfach nur ab. Lass uns anfangen, ich sollte mich von meinen seltsamen Gedankenreisen ablenken.", gab Hermione dann motiviert von sich und krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch. Sie würde sicherlich nicht gegen Daphne und Draco verlieren. Wäre doch gelacht.

„Wisst ihr was wir bei der ganzen Aufregung vergessen haben?", fragte Daphne als sie sich neben Tracey an den Mittagstisch setzte.

„Was denn?"

„Die restlichen Listen. Mir fehlen eigentlich nur noch … naja die von Potter, den Weasleys und dann könnten wir auch endlich starten."

Hermione sah nachdenklich zu dem Mädchen herüber und legte ihren Kopf schief. Sie bekam dieses Bild einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Wieso nicht? Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen wieder rot wurden. Es war mehr als peinlich, weswegen sie versuchte sich schnell mit etwas Kürbissaft abzukühlen.

„Dann können wir starten, denn hier ist meine.", sagte Ginny sofort und händigte ihre Rolle an Daphne aus. Harry und Ron taten es ihr gleich. Sie hatten offenbar wirklich vor sich in die Gruppe zu integrieren und das freute Daphne doch ziemlich.

„Schön, dann kann ich ja heute Abend wieder verteilen und wir starten das Spielchen. Es wird lustig.", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt und klatschte in ihre Hände.

„Sag Mal Mione … träumst du wieder vor dich hin?", neckte Ginny sie und stupste sie mit ihrem Ellenbogen an. Tatsächlich hatte Hermione vor sich hingestarrt … oder eher Daphne angestarrt. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen zu kochen begannen und ihr Herz schneller, lauter schlug. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Idiotin. Sie bekam aber dieses Bild einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und wenn sie Daphne so sah und ihren Enthusiasmus … und dann sah sie dieses Bild von den zwei schlafenden Körpern in diesem riesigen Himmelbett … ihre Gedanken waren keineswegs so unschuldig wie sie noch vor einigen Wochen gewesen wären. Verdammte Slytherins.

„Ich … ja … ich überlege wie ich es schaffe mir diese Liste durchzulesen und zu erraten wessen Liste es ist, mir ein Kostüm für den Wettbewerb überlege und gleichzeitig alles nachhole was ich die letzten Tage über versäumt habe. Ich schätze ich brauche mehr als 24 Stunden pro Tag.", sagte sie dann überzeugend. Sie wusste, dass die Mehrheit ihr das auch glauben würde. Bis auf zwei Personen. Sie spürte Ginnys Blick und sie konnte auch Dracos Augen spüren. Er hatte sich vom Frühstück fern gehalten, doch jetzt zur Mittagszeit saß er bei ihnen, beteiligte sich nur nicht an dem Gespräch. Nicht wirklich. Er sah sie durchdringend an und sie wusste, dass er sie durchschaut hatte.

„Wenn es jemand schafft, dann ja wohl du Mione.", grinste Daphne und zwinkerte der Brünetten zu, ehe sie sich ihrem Auflauf widmete und weiterhin freudig vor sich hin lächelte.

Hermione fühlte sich elend, weil sie so über Daphne dachte, während sie so lieb und nett zu ihr war. Es war falsch. Auf allen Ebenen und doch ging ihr diese Vorstellung einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Neugier war so etwas schreckliches.

„Ich hab beschlossen, dass wir zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Ginny schlicht und setzte sich neben Blaise. Harry hatte Zaubertränke nicht belegt und Hermione arbeitete mit Neville, während Draco versuchte Pansy zu helfen. Blaise war somit frei und Ginny wusste nicht genau wieso sie ihn als ihren neuen Zaubertränkepartner auserkoren hatte, aber es war nun einmal so.

„Und ich habe kein Mitspracherecht? Ich bin ja für die weibliche Emanzipation, solange ich als Mann dennoch mitreden darf.", grinste der Slytherin und sorgte damit dafür, dass Ginny ein Lächeln aufsetzte. Sie musste tatsächlich Schmunzeln.

„Gewöhn dich besser dran. Das ist so mit Frauen. Sie haben in den meisten Fällen die Zügel in der Hand und wenn du mal das Gefühl hast, dass du die Hosen anhast, dann lässt sie es dich nur glauben während sie dich in Wirklichkeit so beeinflusst, dass du genau das tust, was sie von dir will und erwartet.", philosophierte die Rothaarige und kramte ihr Buch hervor.

„Ich steh auf herrische Frauen. Das ist ganz schön heiß.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, warum er so plötzlich hinter ihr stand, da schob er sich schon an ihr vorbei und ging nach vorne zu Montgomery um eine Aufgabe zu ziehen. Sie alle bekamen unterschiedliche Aufgaben und Tränke. Und wer als erstes die Aufgaben gelöst und die Tränke gebraut hatte, erhielt einen Preis in Form von Hausaufgaben Erlass. Klang fair.

Ginny spürte wie ihr Herz heftig gegen ihre Brust schlug, während Blaise durch die Klasse spazierte. Er war so dicht hinter ihr gewesen, sie hatte seinen Atem gespürt und seine Worte … sie wusste nicht so recht wie ihr geschah. Sie ermahnte sich mehrfach, dass er sie nur als Herausforderung sah, weil er ein absoluter Frauenheld war. Hermione hatte da vollkommen recht und sie würde nicht drauf reinfallen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie doch so glücklich mit Harry war.

„Weißt du was lustig ist?", fragte er dann schon, als er mit dem Aufgabenzettel zurück kam und ihn zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch legte.

„Was denn?"

„Das unsere Aufgaben … Verhütungszauber beinhalten. Schicksal?"

Ginny rollte ihre Augen und griff dann nach ihrer noch zusammengerollten Pergamentolle, mit der sie spielerisch auf seine Stirn schlug.

„Konzentrier dich auf die Aufgabe Zabini. Und spar dir deine Anmachsprüche. Ich sagte dir bereits, ich bin glücklich vergeben."

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass ein wenig Flirten deinem Ego nicht gut tun würde. Gib es zu, es schmeichelt dir."

Ginny rollte ihre Augen abermals, entgegnete aber nichts. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Zumindest versuchte sie das, denn Blaises Nähe irritierte sie mehr, als sie geahnt hätte.

„Merlin ich bin ja so froh, dass der Tag zu Ende gegangen ist.", sprach Hannah die Gedanken aller Anwesenden aus. Sie hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und wollten nun gemeinsam zum Abendessen gehen.

„Bevor wir gehen, ich würde gerne die Zettel verteilen. Die Listen meine ich. Und dann können wir gemeinsam essen. Wir verschwinden ja alle zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten und … ich dachte jetzt wäre die beste Gelegenheit."

Daphne hatte einen Zylinder vorbereitet und gab diesen weiter, nachdem sie einen Zettel gezogen hatte.

Er wurde weiter gereicht bis sie alle einen Zettel in den Händen hielten.

„Dann noch einmal zu den Regeln. Es stehen 14 Punkte auf jeder Liste. Jeden Tag erscheint ein neuer. Ihr habt bis zum 9 Oktober Zeit herauszufinden wem die Liste gehört. Also in zwei Wochen. An diesem Abend setzen wir uns zusammen und dann verraten wir, was wir glauben wem die Liste gehört. Das Ziel ist es vielleicht auch neue Seiten an den Personen zu entdecken, mit denen wir in einem Jahrgang sind. Vielleicht sogar neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen."

„Was passiert wenn wir falsch liegen?"

„Nichts … ich meine was soll schon passieren?"

„Aber dann hat man ja gar keinen Anreiz, wenn sowieso nichts passiert."

„Fein … dann … muss die Person, der die Liste wirklich gehört … einem eine Aufgabe geben, die man erfüllen muss. Und es kann so ziemlich alles sein. Also lasst euch schöne Dinge einfallen.", schlug Daphne sofort vor und erntete einstimmige Zustimmung. Eine Seltenheit.

Ich habe früher immer geglaubt, dass Schmetterlinge fliegende Blumen wären. Immer wenn sie auf einer Blume saßen, habe ich also versucht sie zu gießen. Ja ich weiß, ich schrecklicher Schmetterlingsmörder.

Hermione musste beinahe schmunzeln, als sie die Zeilen überflog. Natürlich war es einerseits makaber, aber andererseits waren Kinder eben so. Sie sahen manche Zusammenhänge nicht und es war schwer ihnen gewisse Dinge zu erklären. Sie fragte sich nur, zu wem diese Geschichte passte. Im Moment fiel ihr niemand ein und sie hasste es, wenn sie im Dunkeln tappte. Sie wusste, dass noch 13 Informationen folgen würden, und dennoch ärgerte sie es ungemein, dass sie noch nicht einmal eine klitzekleine Ahnung hatte.

„Und? Was interessantes?", fragte Draco, der sich hinter sie aufs Bett setzte und seine Arme um sie schlang. Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie sich nach hinten fallen ließ, so das ihr Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt war.

„Meins irgendwie auch nicht. Aber naja … gibt wichtigeres als diese Liste.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und das Mädchen begann zu keuchen. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut es machte Dinge mit ihr, die sie kaum beschreiben konnte.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich heute Nacht nicht bleiben soll?", fragte er unschuldig, was im Kontrast zu seiner Handlung stand, denn seine Hand wanderte über ihre Knie hoch zu ihren Innenschenkeln bis sie unter ihrem Rock verschwand. Seine andere Hand hatte sich um ihren Kiefer gelegt, so dass er ihr Gesicht zu sich herum drehen konnte. Er wollte ihren erregten Blick sehen und er wusste ganz genau, dass sie es war.

„Du wolltest, dass wir unauffällig sind Draco. Nicht ich.", murmelte sie leise, dabei schob sie ihr Becken seiner Hand entgegen.

„Nur weil ich keine weiteren Einmischungen will. Nicht weil ich nicht will, dass es jeder weiß."

„Widerspricht sich das nicht?", murmelte das Mädchen, und wunderte sich darüber, dass sie noch in der Lage war zu sprechen. Immerhin streichelten seine Finger sie auf eine Art und Weise, die sie erzittern ließ.

„Nein."

Hermione seufzte. Sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie waren. Und wie er es wirklich sah. Sie wusste nur, dass er sie um den Verstand brachte, denn seine Küsse beraubten sie dessen. Sie hatte letzte Nacht unter ihm auf dem Boden gelegen und ihre Nägel in seine Schulter gekrallt, als er ihr das letzte bisschen Verstand austrieb. Und dann hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie genauso wollte. Er wollte nur sie. Aber er wollte nicht am Morgen am Frühstückstisch sitzen und allen sagen, dass sie zusammen wären. Es hatte sie einerseits gekränkt, aber sie hatte immer noch diesen Höhenflug verspürt … zum einen weil er sie zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte. Wieder einmal. Und zum zweiten, weil er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie wollte. Sie hatte also keine Widerworte gegeben und sich lediglich in seine Arme gekuschelt, ehe sie spät Abends aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen war.

„Lass mich bleiben.", flüsterte er wieder gegen ihren Hals und Hermione wollte etwas erwidern, doch da spürte sie wie er seine Finger in sie schob. Ohne Vorwarnung. Ein kehliger Laut entfuhr ihrem Mund und sie schloss ihre Augen, während ihr Becken sich gegen seine Hand bewegte.

„Ich überzeuge dich notfalls die ganze Nacht lang, bis es schon zu spät sein wird für mich zu gehen.", seine Lippen leckten über ihren Hals und die Brünette stöhnte auf. Sie krallte ihre Finger in die Decke unter ihnen und versuchte zu widerstehen. Sie versuchte es, doch es gelang ihr nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn seine zweite Hand zu ihrer Bluse wanderte und diese aufknöpfte. Er ließ seine Hände über ihre Brust gleiten und schob dabei die Körbchen ihres Bhs nach unten, so dass seine Finger freien Zugang zu ihrer Haut hatten.

Hermione fasste neue Kräfte, neuen Mut. Sie wusste nicht woher es kam, aber sie wollte ihn ärgern, genauso wie er sie hier ärgerte.

„Als ob du das die ganze Nacht könntest.", neckte sie ihn. Ein lautes Knurren entfuhr seinen Lippen und er ließ für einige Sekunden von ihr ab. Sie hatte schon beinahe die Befürchtung zu weit gegangen zu sein, als sie seine Hände wieder auf ihrem Körper spürte und wie er sie in die Matratze drückte. Sie lag bäuchlings auf ihrer Decke, ihr Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt, als seine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine fuhr und dort weiter machte wo er stehen geblieben war. Das Mädchen krallte sich verzweifelt in den seidenen Stoff unter ihr, sah dabei über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Sein Blick war von Lust verzerrt und seine Augen waren ganz dunkel geworden. Sie liebte diesen Blick. Diese Augen. Er presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre … es tat schon beinahe weh wie hart er sie küsste, doch Hermione genoss es und als er seine Finger nur kurze Zeit darauf durch etwas anderes ersetzte, könnte sie schwören, dass sie tatsächlich Sterne sah.

Ron starrte auf seinen Zettel und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte die letzten Tage jegliche menschliche und soziale Interaktion gemieden und dieses Spielchen war deutlich zu sozial für ihn und seinen Momentanen Geschmack, aber er wollte auch kein Spielverderber sein. So saß er also alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte auf den Zettel mit der verschnörkelten, doch sehr weiblichen Schrift darauf.

Ich bin allergisch gegen Erdbeeren. Und ich liebe Erdbeeren. Vor allem mit Schokolade und Sahne. Es ist tragisch. Wirklich.

Die Optionen waren nicht allzu groß. Es konnten Lisa, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Hannah, Megan oder Susan sein. Ginny und Hermione fielen raus, weil sie aus seinem Haus waren. Er fragte sich, ob das Mädchen wusste wie der Teil mit der Schokolade und der Sahne klang. Oder war es sein typisch männliches Gehirn, welches sich da meldete? Ron seufzte und faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen. Er würde abwarten. Vielleicht würde er mit mehr Informationen ja tatsächlich erraten, wessen Liste es war. Er wusste aber eine Sache sehr sicher, seine Liste würde erkannt werden. Egal wer sie gezogen hatte. Spätestens wenn der Satz Ich habe gegen ein Frettchen verloren. auftauchen würde, dann wüsste jeder, dass er es war. Und das es um Hermione und Draco ging.

Ron lehnte sich zurück und starrte in das Feuer. Vielleicht war es eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen zurück zu kommen, dachte er missmutig, als er bemerkte wie sich jemand neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Trübsal blasen ist nicht." Parkinson versuchte doch tatsächlich ihn aufzumuntern. Oder? Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Misstrauisch.

„Was willst du?"

„Ach … ich hab dich hier alleine sitzen sehen und hatte Mitleid."

„Gnädig von dir.", murrte der Rothaarige, worauf das Mädchen nur grinste.

„Und du hast nichts vor? Ich meine … du kannst Hermione nicht ewig hinterher weinen. Du bist ein Kerl. Stürz dich in ein Abenteuer."

Ron sah sie verwundert an.

„Ist das ein Angebot Parkinson? Wenn ja … nein danke."

Parkinson weitete ihre Augen ehe sie ihren Kopf heftig schüttelte.

„Merlin nein. Du bist wirklich nicht mein Typ Weaselbee. Echt nicht. Aber ich dachte ja … dass du dein Herz mit … anderen Mädchen kurierst."

Ron war immer verwirrter. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

Parkinson zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich. „Nichts nichts, ich dachte halt nur … aber wenn du noch nicht so weit bist, dann eben nicht."

Damit ließ sie einen verduzten Ron zurück.

„Es ist nicht Weasley."

„Was?"

„Er ist noch nicht über Hermione hinweg. Sie hatte also kein Date mit Weasley. Wer kann es sonst sein?", murmelte Pansy vor sich hin. Blaise rollte seine Augen.

„Du kommst zu mir um mir das zu sagen? Was ist los mit dir? So untervögelt, dass dich das tatsächlich interessiert?"

Pansy funkelte Blaise wütend an.

„Sorry, ich meinte das nicht so."

„Jaja schon gut.", winkte sie schnell wieder ab und warf sich auf sein Bett. „Bist du gar nicht neugierig?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hab sowieso andere Sachen … die meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erfordern."

„Ach? Was wäre das?"

„Die Eroberung eines Rotschopfes."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du Bones meinst, denn solltest du Wieselette meinen … Potter killt dich."

„Der ist ja meist gut abgelenkt. Durch dich.", spöttelte Blaise und Pansy zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden Pansy. Wieselette ist eifersüchtig … weil Potter sich bemüht dein Ego aufzubauen. Und weil er mit dir spricht. Ich weiß seltsam, aber das treibt sie direkt in meine Arme."

„Ist das für dich ein Spiel? Wie spanne ich Potter seine Freundin aus?"

„Nein. Ich habe tatsächliches Interesse an ihr. Sie ist feurig, sie ist hübsch und schlau … leider ist sie vergeben. Und du meine liebe Pansy bist sowieso schon Teil meines Plans."

Pansy seufzte theatralisch, setzte sich aber wieder auf und sah Blaise direkt an.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Lenk ihn nur ab und an ab. Ich will einfach nur rausfinden, ob sie Interesse hat. Mehr nicht. Ich will sie nicht verführen solange sie mit Potter zusammen ist. Und ich will sie ihm auch nicht ausspannen. Ich will nur wissen … ob es die Chance gäbe."

„Das klingt ja halbwegs anständig Blaise.", grinste das Mädchen und sprang von ihrem Platz auf seinem Bett auf. „Aber ich helfe dir. Aber nur weil ich es als Herausforderung sehe. Und du hilfst mir rauszufinden wen Daphne an ihr Höschen lässt."

„Pansy, Schatz, du solltest langsam mal wieder jemanden an deines lassen, denn es ist wirklich traurig wie sehr dich das Sexleben anderer interessiert."

„Da du dich ja nicht mehr anbietest … ist mein Leben … traurig und einsam ...", murmelte sie.

„Sei nicht so theatralisch. Ich wette, du würdest wen rumkriegen, wenn du es versuchen würdest. Versuch es doch. Zieh dir was hübsches an und dann …"

Pansy verzog ihr Gesicht, nickte dann aber doch.

„Ich sag dir morgen wie es gelaufen ist. Und Blaise ...", Pansy drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm herum.

„Denk nicht an Wieselette wenn du es dir machst. Wäre ziemlich eklig.", grinste sie nur und noch ehe sie das Kissen treffen konnte, welches er nach ihr warf, hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Kapitel 42:**

„Was schleppst du da mit dir herum?", fragte ein völlig irritierter Theo, als Hermione einen ganzen Berg voll Zeitschriften auf den Frühstückstisch fallen ließ.

„Das mein lieber Theodore sind Artikel, Berichte, Bilder über Rockabilly. Pansy bat mich ihr mit dem Kostüm zu helfen, also tue ich es auch. Und was wäre besser als Bildmaterial und Hintergrundinformationen um sich richtig in ein Thema einzufinden?", begann Hermione in ihrem typischen Streberton, den jeder von ihr kannte. Die altbekannte Miss Know it all war zurück.

„Da hast du dir ganz schön Mühe gegeben um mir zu helfen.", stellte Pansy fest und starrte auf den Berg an Zeitschriften, ehe sie nach der Ersten griff und diese durchblätterte. Sie blieb an einigen Bildern hängen … Frauen in High Waisted Jeans, Hemden, die unter ihrer Brust geknotet waren und die ihre Haare mit bunten Tüchern zusammen hielten.

„Es gibt verschiedene Ansätze von Rockabilly – zumindest wenn wir nur die Mode betrachten.", sagte Hermione sofort und öffnete eine andere Zeitschrift und deutet auf eine Bildstrecke von Damen in Petticoats und mit kunstvoll gelockten Haaren. „Das lässt sich dadurch erklären, dass Rockabilly vor allem eine Unterart des Rock'n'Rolls ist. Vor allem Südstaatler, meist weiße Musiker haben sich durch den schwarzen Rhythm and Blues inspirieren lassen und es mit Country Musik vermischt. Man sieht es auch an der Mode – man sieht den Rock'n'Roll Aspekt – sieh dir die Lederjacken an, oder die Tattoos, die in den Fotos zu sehen sind. Oder die Peeptoes bei den Frauen. Aber dann haben wir auch das ländliche von der Country Musik in den Kleidern – wie die Hemden, oder die flachen Schuhe.", begann Hermione ihren kleinen aber sauber vorbereiteten Vortrag. Sie hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass ihr mittlerweile nicht nur Pansy zuhörte, sondern auch viele der anderen Mitschüler.

„Aber wenn, es so viele Varianten gibt … wie entscheide ich dann was das Passende ist um zu gewinnen?", fragte Pansy nachdem Hermione mit ihrem Minutenlangen Vortrag geendet hatte. Sie hatte noch über diverse Musiker gesprochen, über den kleinen Wirkungskreis der Musikrichtung – immerhin kam er nie aus den Südstaaten heraus – aber auch über den Einfluss, den der Rockabilly ausgeübt hatte und was für ein Revival er gehabt hatte.

„Ich glaube das es Professor Trainor nicht um eine perfekte Umsetzung geht, sondern um deine eigene Interpretation … und das du einen Rockabilly Stil für dich findest, der zu dir und deinem Typ passt. Nimm die Zeitschriften als Inspiration und probier dich aus. Es wird etwas dabei sein in dem du dich wohl fühlst und das solltest du nehmen."

„Hast du für dich selbst schon etwas gefunden?", fragte Pansy schließlich und sah von der Zeitschrift hoch, die Hermione ihr zuletzt gegeben hatte. Dort waren Frisuren gezeigt und wie man sie erzielen konnte. Gar nicht so einfach wie es aussah.

„Aber sicher. Ich hab als Kind immer gerne Grease geschaut – ein Film der zu dir Zeit spielt. Naja eigentlich ein Musical. Wie dem auch sei, ich hab mich schon zeitig für die Musik interessiert und damit für Filme, die zu der Zeit spielen, die Kleider, worum es eigentlich damals wirklich ging."

„Kannst du jemals einfach nur kurz und knapp antworten Granger?", fragte Blaise sie dann und Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie nickte aber, denn sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, so wie er es war.

„Es ist nicht unbedingt mein Stil – aber ich finde ihn schön und dementsprechend besitze ich tatsächlich selber einige Teile, die diesem Stil entsprechen. Ich hatte immer gedacht es würde ein Halloween kommen an dem ich so etwas anziehen würde, aber offenbar kommt etwas anderes schon eher.", sagte sie lediglich und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie denn auch noch mehr sagen?

„Du sagst uns also nicht, was du genau anziehst?"

„Das wäre doch langweilig. Ich kann euch eigentlich nur sagen, dass es sich absolut außerhalb meiner Wohlfühlzone befindet. Sowohl von der Kleidung her, als auch was das Make up und die Haare anbetrifft."

Pansy nickte und griff nach der nächsten Zeitschrift, um diese durchzublättern. Bald taten es ihr die Anderen nach und während sie die letzten Tage eher am Tisch miteinander gesprochen hatten, so stöberten sie an diesem Tag alle in den Zeitschriften und ließen sich inspirieren.

„Verrätst du mir denn, was du anziehen willst?", fragte Draco, als er sich neben Hermione in Arithmantik nieder ließ. Hermione sah zu ihm herüber und schmunzelte leicht, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf.

„Das wäre ungerecht Draco. Wenn, dann seht ihr es alle gleichzeitig."

„Du bist ganz schön gemein. Und ich dachte du präsentierst mir heute Nachmittag dein Kostümchen."

Hermione musste grinsen. „Tu nicht so als würde es dich wirklich interessieren was ich an habe.", sagte sie dann in gespielt empörten Ton, worauf er seine Augen verdrehte. Natürlich auch auf eine spielerische Art und Weise.

„Als würde ich mich nur dafür interessieren, was du drunter hast."

„Gut dann .. bleibe ich demnächst angezogen, wenn es dich nicht zu interessieren scheint."

Draco lachte leise auf. Sie war wahrlich eine Meisterin darin ihm die Worte im Munde herumzudrehen.

„Das besprechen wir wohl besser nach dem Unterricht.", sagte er schließlich nur, denn der Unterricht begann und er wusste wie wichtig er ihr war. Er hatte sie lange genug abgelenkt und er wollte nicht der Grund für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit sein.

„Schlauere Worte haben noch nie deinen Mund verlassen.", trietzte sie ihn noch einmal, ehe sie sich ganz dem Unterricht widmete.

„Es sieht so aus, als wärst du erfolgreich gewesen."

„Huh?", fragte Pansy wenig eloquent, als sie von ihrer Lektüre hochsah. Sie hatte etwas Zeit zwischen den Stunden und in dieser Zeit hatte sie durch die Zeitschriften blättern wollen. Sie brauchte das perfekte Kostüm.

„Naja, ich hab dir gestern einen Rat gegeben. Du wirkst heute ausgelassen und zufrieden. Also musst du wohl erfolgreich gewesen sein."

„Irrtum Blaise, ich bin einfach nur noch ins Bett gegangen. Ich hab ausgeschlafen, eine schöne heiße Dusche genossen und mich von Hermione berieseln lassen – ich bin keineswegs besser gelaunt als gestern.", entgegnete sie lediglich und schlug das Heft zu, denn sobald Blaise da war – und das wusste sie genau – würde sie keine Gelegenheit mehr haben in Ruhe die Bilder zu studieren.

„Armes Mädchen.", neckte er sie und tätschelte ihr Knie, als er sich neben sie fallen ließ. Die Dunkelhaarige seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Sie wusste, dass er durchaus recht hatte. Sie war wirklich sehr neugierig und es schien sie zu faszinieren was in dem Leben der Anderen passierte. Und er hatte wohl auch damit recht, dass ihre Faszination daher rührte, weil in ihrem eigenen nichts geschah. Traurig aber wahr.

„Wie kommst du mit deiner Liste voran?", fragte Blaise schließlich und Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die ersten zwei Hinweise sind nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig. Deine?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Auch er hatte keinerlei Ahnung wer sich hinter seiner Liste verbergen könnte.

„Ich wette wir versagen alle – bis auf Hermione. Die löst jedes Rätsel im Handumdrehen, sogar diesen dummen Zauber hat sie aufgelöst.", murmelte die Dunkelaarige und bemühte sich nicht neidisch zu klingen. Ein schwieriges Vorhaben.

„Jeder hat seine Vorzüge Pans – sie ist schlau, aber das ist auch nicht alles.", gab Blaise zu bedenken und Pansy rollte ihre Augen.

„Danke Blaise, aber Potter ist wirklich besser im Aufmuntern. Du bist eingerostet."

„Uhhh lala. Hab ich da etwa irgendwelche Flausen in deinen Kopf gesetzt?"

„Nein. Keinesfalls. Ich habe nur eine Feststellung getätigt. Du solltest an deinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, sonst wird das nichts mit Operation Rotschopf.", gab Pansy noch von sich ehe sie sich von der Couch erhob. „Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch Unterricht. Und du bestimmt auch."

Blaise sah Pansy nach. Es machte ihm nichts aus ein paar Minuten zu spät zu kommen. Bestimmt nicht. Er brauchte noch etwas um darüber nachzudenken was Pansy gesagt hatte. Hatte er wirklich sein Feingefühl verloren? Brauchte er das überhaupt für Ginny Weasley? Wahrscheinlich, denn Potter schien auch keines zu besitzen – zumindest nicht bei ihr, denn ihm fielen diese kleinen Dinge einfach nicht auf. So wie ihm.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn, beschloss dann aber das es keinen Sinn hatte darüber nachzudenken und griff stattdessen noch einmal nach der Liste in seiner Hosentasche.

Vergissmeinnicht sind meine Lieblingsblumen. Meine Mutter hat mir irgendwann ein riesiges Bild gemalt, worauf Vergissmeinnicht zu sehen sind, denn leider töte ich jede Pflanze auf der Welt. Selbst die in unserem Garten.

Mein Dad hat mich bei meinem ersten Kuss erwischt. Es endete nass – wir bekamen Beide ganz schön viel kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

Blaise war sich sicher, dass er ein Mädchen gezogen hatte, denn einerseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das irgendein Junge Vergissmeinnicht als seine Lieblingsblume bezeichnen würde. Und andererseits weil die Punkte so detailliert waren. Eindeutige Zeichen. Und mehr konnte er daraus aber auch wirklich nicht schließen. Er fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob er jemals auf die Person kommen würde, wenn alle Punkte so vage waren und ihn nicht einmal in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken konnten.

Er schob das Papier wieder in seine Hosentasche und stand von der Couch auf. Er war jetzt schon zehn Minuten zu spät … aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter.

„Du siehst wirklich ganz schön scheiße aus."

„Danke Ginny.", murrte Ron und sah seine Schwester mit zusammen gekniffenem Blick an.

„Liebend gerne.", grinste die Rothaarige und setzte sich neben ihren Bruder. Sie waren alleine, aber wahrscheinlich nicht lange. Es war Mittagszeit und sie Beide waren einfach nur zeitig da. Die Halle war allgemein noch nicht gut besucht.

„Du solltest dich zusammen reißen. Ich meine ich versteh dich. Ich weiß wie sehr du dir gewünscht hast, dass es klappt. Ehrlich. Aber du hast es verbockt und du siehst ja … wie die Sache sich entwickelt hat. Ich weiß ich habe leicht reden, aber als deine Schwester verbiete ich dir zu schmollen. Ich will irgendwann Neffen und Nichten haben und du wirst sie mir geben, verstanden?"

Sie hatte ernst begonnen und dann lustig geendet. Sie musste selbst schmunzeln und sie freute sich, dass auch Ron leicht lächelte. Das hatte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen.

„Du klingst wie Parkinson."

„Was?", fragte das Mädchen irritiert und drehte sich nun mehr zu ihrem Bruder. Sie war neugierig auf die Erklärung.

„Naja … sie sagte so etwas wie … sie würde davon ausgehen, dass ich mich anderweitig tröste.", sagte er dann und runzelte die Stirn. „Absurd oder?"

Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht etwas.

„Naja Parkinson habe ich noch nie ganz verstanden um ehrlich zu sein.", gab Ginny zu und zuckte die Schultern. „Aber weißt du was? Sie alle verstehen sich mittlerweile so gut. Ich fühle mich richtig … außen vor irgendwie. Selbst Parkinson und Hermione verstehen sich. Weißt du was ich meine? Und ich sitze da und denke mir nur … wann ist das passiert?"

„Ja ich versteh was du sagen willst.", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin. Er verstand so viele Veränderungen hier in Hogwarts nicht. Es war als wäre die Dynamik eine völlig Andere geworden.

„Vielleicht müssen wir einfach nur … offener sein?", murmelte die Rothaarige, doch ehe Ron antworten konnte setzten sich auch schon einige ihrer Mitschüler zu ihnen. Susan und Hannah setzten sich ihnen gegenüber, Terry nahm neben Ron Platz und neben ihn setzten sich Seamus und Dean. Damit war dieses Gespräch beendet, denn weder Ron noch Ginny wollten es vor den Anderen weiter führen.

„Die Anderen sind noch nicht da?", wunderte sich Seamus.

„Nicht wirklich. Wir warten hier schon einige Minuten.", gab Ginny zurück.

Hannah grinste leicht und beugte sich dann über den Tisch zu den Anderen, so als wolle sie nicht, dass alle Anderen Slytherins es mitbekamen.

„Die waren eben alle noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wieso ich in mein Zimmer wollte, aber da stand ich plötzlich und es wurde lautstark diskutiert. Ich hab erst nicht verstanden worum es ging. Und auch nicht wer sich da eigentlich gestritten hat und irgendwann standen Harry und Zabini einander gegenüber und haben sich die Hand gereicht, so als wollten sie eine Abmachung besiegeln.", erzählte Hannah und schlug ihre Beine unterm Tisch übereinander. „Ich hab dann von Pansy erfahren worum es ging. Die stand nämlich irgendwann neben mir und grinste vor sich hin. Sie meinte, dass Zabini wohl gesagt hätte – dass er nicht verstünde warum nicht alle Gryffindors so wie Hermione und Neville sich ihre Partner in anderen Häusern suchen würden, denn offenbar wären Gryffindors langweilig und bräuchten etwas mehr … Aufregung und Spannung. Natürlich hat Harry das als Provokation gesehen – ich meine wer hätte das nicht, immerhin ist er ja mit dir zusammen Ginny – und meinte, dass es ja wohl nicht daran läge und das Gryffindors untereinander eine Beziehung führen könnten, ohne das sie langweilig würde. Es ging wohl eine ganze Weile hin und her und dann haben sich auch noch Ernie und Justin eingemischt. Und letztlich haben sie wohl beschlossen einen Wettbewerb zu veranstalten. Jeder Junge darf mitmachen und sich bei mehreren Aufgaben beweisen. So wie ich verstanden habe, wollen sie den nach dem Rockabilly Fest veranstalten."

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die haben sonst nichts zu tun?"

„Du kennst euch Jungs doch Ron. Ihr müsst immer eure Schwä...", Ron hielt ihr sofort eine Hand vor den Mund, als er jedoch fühlte wie sie ihn in einen seiner Finger biss, ließ er sofort von ihr ab und verzog sein Gesicht schmerzhaft. „ … vergleichen. Und ich … schätze es nicht, dass du mich zensierst Bruderherz. Ich bin alt genug um solche Dinge zu sagen. Dankeschön."

Hannah und Susan lachten und auch Seamus, Terry und Dean konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Dynamik zwischen den Geschwistern war ungewöhnlich, aber lustig mit anzusehen.

„Macht ihr mit?", fragte Hannah dann und sah zu den anwesenden Jungs.

„Es ist alles ganz schön viel oder? Erst diese Listengeschichte, dann die Muggelwoche … jetzt das hier? Es ist so als will keiner von uns … Ruhe. Das ist beängstigend."

Hannah sah Dean an und für einen Sekundenbruchteil wollte sie ihm tatsächlich zustimmen, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist unser letztes Jahr. Wir haben alle viel durchgemacht und ich glaube gerade deswegen machen wir so viel. Wir wollen gar nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wir wollen das letzte Jahr so richtig … wahrnehmen. Alle Erfahrungen mitnehmen, die wir können, uns alle besser kennen lernen als wir es bisher getan haben … wir haben in Zukunft immer noch Zeit uns auszuruhen. Wenn du nicht mitmachen willst, klar … verstehe ich, aber ich vermute es werden noch viele solcher Ideen folgen, denn ich glaube – und eigentlich bin ich mir da ziemlich sicher – dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die es so sieht. Und solange es alles freundschaftlich und einigermaßen friedlich abläuft … warum sollten wir es dann nicht auch genießen?"

„Blaise warte."

Blaie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah direkt in die kampflustigen Augen von Hermione Granger. Sie wirkte irgendwie aufgebracht.

„Was willst du denn Granger?"

„Du bist auffällig. Und es liegt nicht an mir dich zurecht zu weisen, aber ich will dir nur einen guten Ratschlag geben, einfach weil ich es tatsächlich gut mit dir meine. Wenn du etwas für Ginny übrig hast, dann spiel keine Spielchen. Ich bin nicht blind und wir sind Freundinnen – die reden nun Mal miteinander – deswegen schau mich gar nicht erst so empört an. Ich meine dieser Wettbewerb klingt witzig und glaube es wird uns alle tatsächlich erheitern … aber wenn es hier um Ginny geht, dann solltest du dich nicht drauf verlassen, dass Harry sich vor allen lächerlich macht und du den Superhelden spielen kannst. Das würde sie nicht interessieren."

Blaise leckte über seine Unterlippe, während er sich die perfekten Worte zurecht legte. Er wusste, dass wenn er mit Hermione Granger sprach, er ganz genau drauf achten musste was er sagte. Und wie er es sagte. Außer es war ihm nicht ernst, dann konnte er weiterhin seine dummen Sprüche reißen. Warum auch nicht?

„Ich will ihn gar nicht vor ihr bloß stellen. Ich habe nur vor zu beweisen, dass jeder von uns andere Qualitäten hat."

„Spielt ja auch keine Rolle Blaise. Ich meine es wirklich gut. Beweis ihr ruhig, was du für Qualitäten hast, aber … tu es nur wenn du es ernst meinst. Ich liebe Harry wie einen Bruder und Ginny ist meine beste Freundin. Und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung mag ich dich – ich will nicht zwischen verschiedenen Stühlen stehen müssen."

„Du magst mich?", grinste der Dunkelhäutige Slytherin dann und Hermione rollte ihre Augen.

„Denk dran Blaise, spiel keine Spielchen.", mahnte sie noch einmal und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt – mehr würde sie nicht tun. Es war nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Sie liebte Harry und sie würde es hassen, wenn es jemand wagen würde ihm weh tu tun. Ob es nun Ginny war oder Blaise … oder Beide. Aber sie würde sich auch niemals Ginny in den Weg stellen, wenn sie meinte etwas tun zu müssen. Wenn sie sich tatsächlich auf Blaise einlassen sollte – sie könnte es irgendwo tatsächlich verstehen.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte lautstark. Seit wann dachte sie so? Und warum fühlte es sich nicht einmal schlecht an so zu denken?

„Wieso hast du dich auf so einen dummen Wettbewerb eingelassen?"

„Wieso siehst du mich so vorwurfsvoll an?"

„Harry … ich dachte wir wollen es einfach ruhig angehen lassen. Ein einziges Mal.", murrte Ginny, während sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer letzten Stunde waren. Harry und sie hatten bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu sprechen, als er sie aber gerade abgeholt hatte um gemeinsam mit ihr zur nächsten Stunde zu gehen, spürte sie ihre Gelegenheit.

„Es ist doch nur ein kleiner Wettkampf. Es ist auch eher als Spaß zu sehen. Nichts ernstes.", beschwichtigte Harry sie, doch Ginny schien sich darauf gar nicht wirklich einlassen zu wollen.

„Es läuft nur wieder auf Streitereien hinaus. Wenn Gryffindors und Slytherins miteinander konkurrieren, dann endet es immer in Streit.", schlussfolgerte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn ich dir verspreche mich nicht zu Streiten, lässt du dann locker?"

„Wem willst du überhaupt etwas beweisen Harry? Ich muss nicht anhand von dummen Spielchen sehen, dass du ein guter Freund bist. Ich weiß es auch so.", sprach Ginny etwas lauter als gewollt und blieb vor dem Klassenraum stehen. Sie hatte sich herumgedreht um Harry direkt ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Seit wann siehst du so etwas überhaupt so ernst Gin?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, verdrehte dann ihre Augen und seufzte. „Vergiss es. Mir ist das zu doof. Mach was du nicht lassen kannst."

Ginny wusste, dass sie überreagierte. Es lag aber vor allem daran, weil Harry diesen Wettbewerb mit Blaise ausgemacht hatte. Der Slytherin ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und wenn sie gegen einander antraten, dann befürchtete sie, dass Blaise ein ganz anderes Motiv für den Wettkampf hatte. Sie wollte nicht dabei zusehen und immer daran denken müssen, dass Blaise ihr vielleicht damit imponieren wollte. Sie wollte gar nicht an Blaise denken.

Die Weasley ließ Harry einfach so vor der Tür stehen und ging in den Klassenraum. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, setzte sie sich neben ihre beste Freundin und hoffte, dass sie einfach nur Gespenster sah und es eine lustige Veranstaltung sein würde.

Harry unterdessen wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Ginny sich so über diese Idee ärgern würde. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie es als eine lustige Idee sehen würde. Stattdessen stritten sie deswegen und das missfiel ihm. Vor allem da ihre Reaktion einfach nicht zu ihr passen wollte.

„Potter – der Unterricht findet drinnen statt. Vielleicht solltest du dich rein bewegen?", sprach Pansy ihn plötzlich an und er zuckte dabei richtig zusammen. Seine Augen glitten zu ihr herüber und er musste fest stellen, dass sie ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen anblickte. Sicherlich fragte sie sich was wohl alles NICHT mit ihm stimmte.

„Ja ich weiß. Ich ...", begann er, brach dann aber ab. Er war ihr ja wohl keine Erklärungen schuldig, oder?

„Schon gut. Aber komm jetzt mit rein, sonst sind wir Beide zu spät und das würde nachsitzen bedeuten."

Noch immer starrte er das Mädchen an und bewegte sich kein Bisschen, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Also wenn du mit mir alleine sein willst Potter, sag doch einfach was. Wir brauchen kein Nachsitzen als Ausrede um alleine zu sein.", zwinkerte das Mädchen, ehe sie ihn in Richtung Klassenzimmer schob. Sie wollte Blaise damit einen Gefallen tun. Und sie wollte Potters Reaktion sehen. Und wie erwartet wirkte er noch verwirrter als zuvor schon. Es war zu komisch.

Vielleicht könnte sie sich ja tatsächlich daran gewöhnen Zeit mit Potter zu verbringen … auch wenn es lediglich ihrem Amusement und Blaises Avancen gegenüber Wieselette diente.

„Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson … wie schön, dass sie es auch noch zu uns geschafft haben. Haben sie in ihren Zeitplan geschaut und sich überlegt – schön ich habe tatsächlich etwas Luft und könnte ja mal dem Unterricht beiwohnen, ja?", schnarrte die Professorin vorne und legte den Kopf schief, dabei wirkte sie paradoxerweise bedrohlich, gelangweilt und empört zugleich. „Ich bin mir sicher sie werden Heute Abend auch noch etwas Luft haben um zum Nachsitzen zu erscheinen. Wenn nicht, dann werden sie sich Luft machen müssen. 8 Uhr. Und jede Minute, die sie versäumen holen sie doppelt nach.", mahnte sie nun.

Die Klasse lachte, nur Harry und Pansy nicht. Und Ginny, die ihr Gesicht nun zu ihrem Freund herum drehte und schreien könnte. Es gefiel ihr einfach nicht, dass Parkinson immer wieder um Harry herum schwirrte, als wäre er eine Blume und sie eine Honigbiene. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie sich wieder herum drehte und zur Professorin starrte.

„Wohl eher wie eine läufige Katze und nicht wie eine Honigbiene.", murmelte sie schließlich vor sich hin, worauf sie einen fragenden Blick von Hermione kassierte. Sie ignorierte ihn aber. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Und schon gar nicht zu Hermione, die ihr am Ende auch nur so dumme Ratschläge geben würde wie Blaise.

Dieses Schuljahr war verflucht und dabei hatte sie gehofft endlich Mal etwas Spaß zu haben.

Verflixtes achtes Jahr.


	43. Chapter 43

**Kapitel 43:**

„Jetzt erklär mir mal wieso du nicht mit Harry redest.", forderte Hermione Ginny auf und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten.

Hermione hatte erst nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde die komischen Schwingungen verspürt und als Harry mit Ginny hatte reden wollen, hatte die Rothaarige sich einfach weg gedreht und war gegangen. Harry hatte verletzt drein geblickt, aber hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, als Hermione ihren Mund geöffnet hatte um zu fragen. Hermione hatte natürlich nicht mehr gefragt. Sie wollte keinerlei Grenzen überschreiten. Schon gar nicht bei Harry.

„Er verhält sich wie der letzte Idiot. Dieser dumme Wettstreit. Sag mir wem das etwas bringen soll?", regte sich die Weasley auf und Hermione spürte, dass da mehr war als sie offen zu gab. Es war nicht nur der Wettstreit. Warum sollte sie sich darüber auch aufregen. Sie alle stritten immer um etwas wett. Ob es beim Quidditch war, oder was die Noten anging. Sogar jetzt mit diesem Rockabilly Fest. Und auch die Listen, wenn man es genau nahm. Sie waren in einem ständigen Wettstreit gefangen, was also war an diesem verkehrt?

„Und nun sagst du mir alles was noch in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, weil das glaube ich dir nicht. Also das es nur um den Wettstreit geht."

Ginny biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und dann zog sie Hermione in einen kleinen Seitengang. Hermione betrachtete ihre Freundin, wie sie sich gegen die steinerne Wand hinter ihr lehnte und zu Boden schaute. Sie scharrte mit ihren Füßen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und ihre Gesichtsfarbe war seltsam – sie war richtig bleich, während ihr Hals und ihre Ohren langsam rot wurden.

„Verdammt Mione – er hat diesen Wettstreit mit Zabini ausgemacht. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Warum ausgerechnet Zabini. Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Was wenn er Harry bloß stellen will, oder versucht ihn zu provozieren?"

„Oder was wenn er den Wettstreit veranstaltet um dir besser zu gefallen meinst du."

Ginny seufzte und ließ ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Wand knallen. Es gab ein lautes Geräusch von sich, doch Ginny verzog nicht einmal ihr Gesicht dabei.

„Und dann ist da Parkinson, die irgendwie um Harry herum schleicht."

„Was?"

Ginny rollte ihre Augen und sah zu Hermione herüber, die ehrlich verwirrt aussah.

„Hast du das nicht bemerkt? Heute auch. Sie kamen Beide zu spät … und sitzen jetzt auch noch gemeinsam nach."

„Ich glaube du siehst Dinge, die nicht da sind Ginny. Wirklich. Also ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Pansy auf Harry steht.", meinte Hermione ganz offen heraus und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Aber siehst du es denn nicht? Sie macht ihm schöne Augen."

Ginny wusste, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich wahnsinnig klang. Aber sie sah es so deutlich, wieso niemand sonst?

„Ich glaube du verwechselst zwei Dinge Ginny. Slytherins sind offen und sie flirten gerne. Auch mit Menschen, die vergeben sind. Sieh dir die Anderen einfach genauer an. Sie machen das alle. Das bedeutet nicht, dass da tatsächliches Interesse ist."

„Also soll ich einfach zulassen, dass sie sich an meinen Mann ranmacht?"

Ginny klang aufgebrachter, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, aber es war zu frustrierend. Nun nahm sogar Hermione Parkinson in Schutz. Was war aus Hogwarts geworden? Nichts war mehr so wie es gewesen war. Selbst Slytherins und Gryffindors schienen sich zu verstehen … das war doch nicht normal.

„Ginny – beruhig dich. Erstens ist Harry nicht dein Mann. Er ist dein Freund und zweitens sollte es doch keinerlei Problem geben, wenn du ihm vertraust. Dann weißt du, dass egal wie sehr sie mit ihm Flirten sollte, er sich nicht drauf einlassen würde. Harry ist anständig, er würde dir nie fremdgehen. Vielleicht flirten und Komplimente machen, aber doch nicht mehr. Dazu wäre er niemals in der Lage."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und kniff ihre Augen zu. Sie verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind und das wusste sie auch. Aber sie hasste es, dass Hermione nicht auf ihrer Seite war. Sie hasste, dass sie Parkinson in Schutz nahm. Und Harry. Und sie hasste es, dass sie auch noch Recht hatte.

„Mir ist nicht mehr nach Essen. Wir sehen uns später.", sagte Ginny und ging an Hermione vorbei. So schnell, dass Hermione es nicht einmal schaffte ihr etwas nachzurufen. Sie lief noch um die Ecke, aber da war Ginny schon verschwunden.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst irgendwie frustriert aus."

„Bin ich auch. Aber das besprechen wir wohl lieber wenn wir alleine sind.", gab Hermione Draco leise zu verstehen. Sie saßen am Abendbrottisch nebeneinander. Sie wollten nicht auffällig sein – Draco wollte es nicht um genau zu sein. Aber das nebeneinander Sitzen hatte sich ja bewährt und er sah keinen Grund, warum es irgendjemand hinterfragen würde.

Hermione war noch immer frustriert, weil Draco es nicht öffentlich machen wollte, aber sie war auch zu müde um sich jeden Tag deswegen in die Haare zu bekommen. Solange sie wenigstens etwas von ihm bekam, war sie schon zufrieden. Sie wusste, dass Rom auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut wurde.

„Und jetzt erklär mir noch einmal wie du dir Nachsitzen eingefangen hast Pans.", wechselte Draco sofort das Thema und drehte sein Gesicht zu Pansy herum, die ihm schräg gegenüber saß. Direkt neben Blaise, dessen Augen im Raum umher wanderten. Er schien etwas zu suchen und Draco wusste auch genau wen. Er kannte ihn zu gut.

„Ich war zu spät, so einfach war das. Potter stand vor der Tür wie angewurzelt und ich dachte mir noch, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Ich wollte ausnahmsweise nett sein und ihn dazu bewegen hineinzugehen … aber wie das Schicksal es so wollte, waren wir dann Beide zu spät dran.", zuckte die Dunkelhaarige mit den Schultern und schlug ihre Beine unterm Tisch über einander.

„Das solche Sachen auch immer dir passieren müssen ...", neckte Draco sie und Pansy rollte ihre Augen, ehe sie sich einem anderen, offenbar interessanterem Gespräch zuwendete.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen sie legt es drauf an Zeit mit Potter zu verbringen.", murmelte Draco vor sich hin und Hermione spitzte ihre Ohren. Sie wusste nicht, ob es für sie bestimmt gewesen war, aber sie hatte ganz genau verstanden, was er gesagt hatte und sie überkam ein ganz seltsames, flaues Gefühl.

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte sie schließlich und ihre Augen wanderten zu ihm herüber. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel und sie bewegte ihre sofort zu seiner. Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander und sie spürte wie immer dieses angenehme Ziehen in ihrem Bauch … und das Kribbeln noch dazu.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie verwirrt mich in letzter Zeit. Ich kann sie nicht mehr so gut lesen wie ich es vorher konnte. Sie ist anders geworden."

„Nur weil sie dir nicht mehr nachrennt … und du deswegen ihre Schritte nicht voraus ahnen kannst meinst du?", zog Hermione ihn auf und Draco verzog sein Gesicht etwas. Er wusste aber, dass sie wahrscheinlich recht damit hatte. Er hatte sie vermutlich deswegen so gut lesen können, weil er immer die Person gewesen war, die sie begehrt hatte. Alles hatte sich immer um ihn gedreht und wie sie ihn kriegen konnte. Nun schien sie diese Idee verworfen zu haben und das machte aus ihr eine weniger berechenbare Person. Deutlich interessanter noch dazu.

„Ich weiß nicht … es würde mich irgendwie nicht wundern, wenn die Zwei sich verstehen würden. Du verstehst dich immerhin auch mit ihr. Oder mit Blaise. Vielleicht interessiert sie sich einfach plötzlich für alle anderen Menschen.", gab er dann seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und hoffte, dass es so einigermaßen Sinn ergab, was er da sagte.

Hermione seufzte, nickte dann aber. Sie hoffte, dass er Recht behielt und es nur das war. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es für ein Chaos geben würde, wenn Blaise UND Pansy versuchen würden Ginny und Harry auseinander zu bringen.

Hermione wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sie aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah wie Daphne sich erhob. Sofort erregte sie damit die Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer Personen.

„Wohin?"

„Immer so neugierig Pans. Ich hab noch was vor. Mehr verrate ich dir nicht, du Laberstrippe.", sagte Daphne und streckte Pansy dabei spielerisch die Zunge heraus. Sie hatte als Einzige auch nicht mehr ihre Schuluniform an. Das fiel Hermione erst jetzt auf. Sie hatte den Rock und die Bluse durch ein Shirtkleid ersetzt und diese mit langen Stiefeln kombiniert. Sie sah nicht zu herausgeputzt aus, aber Hermione konnte nicht anders, als sich einzugestehen, dass auch sie Daphne attraktiv fand. Vor allem, wenn sie ihre Haare so wie heute in lockeren, großen Locken trug und sie nicht mehr als ihre blauen Augen mit etwas Mascara betonte.

Daphne hatte die Gruppe schnellen Schrittes verlassen und kaum war sie weg begann wieder das Gerede.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen mit wem sie sich trifft.", murmelte Pansy und seufzte lautstark.

„Pans."

„Was denn? Ich weiß zumindest, dass es nicht Wieselbee ist.", sagte Pansy stolz über ihre Entdeckung und Hermione spürte wie sie sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke verschluckte. Sie hustete mehrfach und alle sahen sie mitleidig an. Sie alle dachten wohl, dass sie sich so erschrocken hatte bei dem Gedanken an Ron und Daphne, dabei hatte sie sich eher erschrocken, weil sie allen Anderen zwei Schritte voraus war. Und weil sogar Pansy im Dunkeln tappte.

„Es ist doch gar nicht deine Sache. Ich meine sie kann doch sehen wen sie will.", versuchte Hermione sich dann, doch Pansy rollte ihre Augen.

„Wir sind Freunde und ich finde sie schuldet mir so viel Ehrlichkeit. Ich will doch alle Details wissen. Von Anfang bis Ende. Angefangen mit dem ersten Kuss bis zu den pikanten Sachen … und das detailliert. Größe, Länge ...", Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen feuerrot wurden. Pansy sah es natürlich und musste lachen.

„Als ob du Wieselette nie erzählt hast wie es ist. Ich meine … mit Wieselbee, oder mit Krum damals … oder jetzt."

Hermiones Herz schlug immer fester und sie konnte schwören, dass alle Anderen es bestimmt auch hören konnten. Es war ihr so unangenehm.

„Pans..."

„Was denn? Wir sprechen unter Frauen hier. Misch dich nicht ein.", winkte Pansy Draco ab, der natürlich zu Hilfe kommen wollte. Er wusste ja wie unangenehm Hermione diese Themen noch immer waren. Sie war offener ja, aber meist auch nur ihm gegenüber. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie hier vor allen offen reden würde. Und dann auch noch mit Pansy.

„Du irrst dich tatsächlich. Ich hab mit Ginny nie wirklich … irgendwelche Details besprochen. Ich hab über Krum geredet – damals – ja, aber da hab ich mit Harry gesprochen und das war … entsetzlich unangenehm. Und über Ron hab ich nie gesprochen. Ich hätte es unpassend gefunden – Harry ist sein bester Freund und Ginny seine Schwester. Wem hätte ich da irgendetwas erzählen sollen? Und jetzt ...", Hermione biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und seufzte.

„Wenn du reden willst – du weißt ja das meine Tür offen steht.", bot Pansy ihr erstaunlicherweise an und Hermione fühlte eine seltsame Erleichterung. Es bedeutete für sie sowohl das Pansy ihr gerne zuhören wollte, aber auch das sie dieses Gespräch hier nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. Das Letztere war besonders wichtig in Hermiones Augen. Sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis dieses Gespräch fortzuführen.

„Zurück zu Daph … ich frage mich echt wieso sie nichts sagt.", murmelte Pansy noch immer schmollend, worauf Blaise nur lachte.

„Du weißt zumindest wer jetzt gerade fehlt – es schränkt doch deine Auswahl etwas ein, findest du nicht?"

Pansy rollte ihre Augen und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Ich weiß – aber es fehlen viele. So muss ich ja sogar Wieselette und Potter in Betracht ziehen. Und das mein Freund – halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich."

Hermione hörte nicht mehr wirklich zu. Tausend Gedanken spukten durch ihren Kopf und verwirrten sie mehr und mehr. Sie dachte über Blaise nach und über Ginny. Ihr gingen Pansy und Harry nicht aus dem Kopf. Auch Daphne lies ihr keine Ruhe und dann dachte sie seit langem wieder über Viktor und Ron nach. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als müsse er bald platzen.

„Gin."

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf herum und sah Harry an, der in ihrer Tür stehen geblieben war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er reinkommen durfte oder nicht.

„Was denn?"

„Können wir nicht zumindest drüber reden?"

Ginny seufzte und drehte sich wieder weg. Sie starrte auf die Pergamentrolle vor ihr. Sie hatte versucht sich den Aufgaben für Verwandlungen zu widmen, aber sie kam nicht voran. Immer wieder dachte sie über Harrys Worte nach und auch über Hermiones. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich schon so paranoid geworden war.

„Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, ich muss gleich nachsitzen, aber ich mag es nicht wenn wir uns streiten. Wenn du nicht mit mir redest.", sprach Harry weiter und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Er hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, doch das Mädchen verzog nicht einmal ihr Gesicht dabei. Sie war noch immer wütend.

Aber langsam wusste sie nicht einmal mehr genau auf wen sie wütend war.

„Kannst es ja gleich mit deiner neuen besten Freundin analysieren.", murmelte die aufgebrachte Gryffindor und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Harry zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Neue beste Freundin?"

„Parkinson."

„Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?"

„Oh verdammt Harry, siehst du es denn auch nicht. Sie schleicht um dich herum wie … eine schwarze Witwe, die ihr Opfer sucht.", sie war stolz auf ihren Vergleich, doch Harry sah sie nur irritiert an. Ginny stand auf und ging um ihn herum zum Fenster. Sie starrte hinaus und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Sie war wirklich wahnsinnig oder? Sie glaubte doch wirklich was sie da sagte … sie wurde wirklich paranoid.

Aber sie konnte es dennoch nicht abschütteln.

„Ich glaube du siehst Gespenster Gin. Ich will mich hier einleben so wie es die Anderen gemacht haben. Man versteht sich untereinander und ich will nicht, dass wir die Einzigen sind … die an alten Mustern festhalten. Verstehst du?", sprach Harry schnell und ging wieder auf seine Freundin zu. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und lehnte sein Kinn gegen ihre Schultern. Sie ließ es fürs erste sogar zu.

„Und ich glaube, dass du da etwas verwechselst. Den Versuch freundlich zueinander zu sein mit … Interesse.", murmelte Harry und Ginny grummelte. Sie drehte sich in ihren Armen und er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass es damit nicht getan war. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass es Grund zur Sorge gab. Er konnte es sehen.

„Sie ist also nicht dein Typ?"

Harry war so überrascht von der Frage, dass er es nicht einmal schaffte eine Antwort zu formulieren. Er brauchte so lange, dass Ginny den Kopf enttäuscht schüttelte. Sie löste sich von ihm und starrte dann an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

„Du solltest gehen. Sonst kommst du wieder zu spät.", sagte sie schließlich in einem so kühlen Ton, dass Harry erschrak. Er hatte es vermasselt.

Er wagte es nicht einmal ihr noch einen Kuss zu geben. Er verließ den Raum und ließ eine mehr als aufgebrachte Ginny zurück.

„Du bist wahnsinnig."

„Nein, ich will dir nur eine Freude machen.", grinste Daphne. Sie streckte ihre Hände nach ihr aus und zog sie zu sich auf die Decke.

Daphne war wohl schon immer die romantischste Slytherin gewesen, aber damit hatte sie sogar sich selbst übertroffen. Ein Picknick bei Sonnenuntergang war schon etwas besonderes. Sie hatte sich extra beim Abendessen beeilt, damit sie noch einige Minuten des Sonnenunterganges mitbekamen.

„Und du willst uns weit weg von den Anderen halten."

Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf und streckte ihre Beine weit von sich. Sie wollte das alles nicht geheim halten, aber sie hatte irgendwie auch Angst. Sie kannte ihre Freunde und sie wusste, was es bedeuten würde ehrlich zu ihnen zu sein. Es würde die ersten Tage Fragen regnen und man würde sie aufziehen. Und sie wusste weder Antworten auf die Fragen, noch wollte sie damit aufgezogen werden. Es war ihr tatsächlich ernst und sie wollte es nicht direkt wieder ruinieren.

„Ich will uns vor neugierigen Mitschülern retten."

„ich kritisiere es nicht. Ich finde es schön, dass wir so viel alleine sind."

Daphne lächelte und lehnte sich vor. Sie war nur noch weniger Millimeter entfernt, als sie ein Rascheln und dann ein Knacken vernahm. Sofort schreckte Daphne auf und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte sie schließlich und ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken.

„Ich wollte nur spazieren gehen.", gestand Ron Daphne schließlich und sah zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her, ehe seine Ohren ganz rot wurden.

„Ich hab euch Beide gesehen und ich weiß nicht … ich wollte glaube ich hallo sagen. Und da hab ich etwas von eurem Gespräch mitbekommen und da wollte ich wieder umdrehen.", gestand der Gryffindor und seine Ohren wurden wenn es denn möglich war noch röter.

Daphne sah zu Megan herüber, die nur mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

„Und du wirst es jetzt allen erzählen?", fragte Daphne schließlich, doch Ron schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich denn? Es geht mich doch auch nichts an. Ich geh auch wieder.", sagte er schnell und drehte um. Er stolperte auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss mehrfach über seine eigenen Füße so sehr beeilte er sich. Daphne kam nicht drumherum darüber zu lachen.

„Glaubst du ihm das?"

Daphne drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu Megan herüber und nickte. Sie vertraute Weasley seltsamerweise in diesem Fall.

„Spielt aber auch keine Rolle. Wenn er es weiter erzählen sollte, dann weiß es eben jeder. Ich meine … irgendwann wird es sowieso so weit sein."

Megan lächelte leicht. „Soll das heißen, dass das mit uns Beiden länger halten soll?"

Daphne strich über Megans Wange und lehnte sich wieder ein Stück zu ihr herüber. „Ich habe nicht vor dich so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen, Meg."

Und da presste Daphne ihre Lippen feste auf Megans und ließ damit jede weitere Frage verstummen.

„Also was ist los mit dir?"

Hermione ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Sie wusste selbst nicht mehr so genau, was sie alles beschäftigte. Sie wusste nur, dass es zu viel war.

„Ich glaube einfach, dass es alles einfach so kompliziert geworden ist. Ich hatte ein ruhiges letztes Jahr geplant und sieh dir an was daraus geworden ist?"

Draco hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und sah auf sie herunter. Es wirkte aber nicht so, als würde sie mehr sagen wollen. Es frustrierte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, dass sie nicht einfach mit der Sprache rausrückte. Er wusste aber auch, dass sie schon noch mitteilen würde, was ihr Problem war.

„Hogwarts zieht Unruhe an.", schmunzelte er schließlich, worauf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf. Als sie sein irritiertes Gesicht sah, wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weicher. Sie wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte. Sie wusste auch, dass er sie eigentlich nur zum Lachen bringen wollte.

„Harry und Ginny hatten Streit. Und irgendwie ist das alles … wegen Blaise und Pansy passiert. Aber ich glaube es liegt nicht wirklich an den Beiden. Und als du heute gesagt hast, dass Pansy seltsamerweise um Harry herumschleicht da dachte ich für eine Sekunde, dass ich Ginny unrecht getan hab. Das sie doch keine Gespenster sieht...", setzte die Gryffindor an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Sie machte keinerlei Sinn. Vor allem nicht, weil Draco ja gar nicht alles wusste. Konnte er ja auch gar nicht wissen.

„Und warum belastet es dich?"

„Weil die zwei meine Freunde sind.", sagte sie sofort und sah Draco mit festem Blick an. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so bestimmend gesehen. So selbstsicher.

„Und das bedeutet, dass dich all ihre Probleme auch belasten müssen?", hinterfragte er weiter und Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Nein, aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich weiß nicht wie deine Freundschaften funktionieren, aber meine … wir kümmern uns umeinander und wir sorgen uns. Wenn es einem meiner Freunde nicht gut geht, dann … geht es mir auch nicht gut."

Hermiones Stimme hatte zu zittern angefangen und es fühlte sich an als hätte sie einen Kloß im Hals.

„Du bist nicht Schuld daran, dass die Zwei Streit haben Mione."

Die Brünette setzte sich auf und sah ihn schon beinahe wütend, aber auch frustriert an.

„Das weiß ich auch. Ich … du verstehst das einfach nicht.", murrte sie sofort und drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg. Wieso verstand er denn nicht, was ihr eigentliches Problem war?

„Dann erklär es mir.", forderte er und es erstaunte Hermione wie hartnäckig er sein konnte. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es sein würde. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Sie sind wieder hier. Nicht weil sie sich für die Schule interessieren … und für ihren Abschluss. Nein sie sind aus einem einzigen Grund wieder hier. Das bin ich. Ich bin der Grund. Sie kommen hierher und finden was vor? Eine … absolut veränderte Situation. Wir alle vertragen uns einigermaßen und alte Feindschaften … wir versuchen sie zu begraben. Die Drei sind noch nicht soweit. Ihnen fehlen diese Tage, die wir zusammen hatten und die uns schon einige Schritte weiter gebracht hat."

Hermione war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und lief nun vor dem Bett hin und her, während Draco sie einfach nur ansah und versuchte ihren Gedankengängen zu folgen. Nicht unbedingt einfach.

„Ich hab mit Ginny geredet und ihr gesagt, dass sie sich irrt – verstehst du? Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass Pansy keinerlei Bedrohung darstellt und das sie Dinge sieht, die nicht da sind. Aber dann meinst du auch noch, dass es so aussieht als würde es Pansy drauf anlegen Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen und ich fühle mich wie eine schreckliche Freundin. Schrecklich. Und die Sache mit Blaise ...", Hermione fühlte wie ihr Kopf zu explodieren drohte. Es pochte richtig.

„Was ist mit Blaise?"

„Ach jetzt tu nicht so. Du bist sein bester Freund. Du siehst doch auch, dass er Ginny Avancen macht. Und dieser dumme Wettbewerb mit Harry … es ist einfach lächerlich."

„Du glaubst er will ihm Wieselette ausspannen?", fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein … ich glaube, dass er anständig genug ist das nicht so zu tun. Also … ich … ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Ginny es schmeichelhaft findet, ich sehe es ihr an. Aber Blaise mischt sich da in etwas ein, was sich so lange und langsam entwickelt hat. Es war abzusehen das Ginny und Harry irgendwann zusammen finden. Sie gehören zusammen."

„So wie du und Wiesel?"

Hermione blieb stehen und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was?"

„Deine Begründung für Wieselette und Potter ist die Gleiche wie für dich und Wiesel. Es war abzusehen und es hat sich lange und langsam entwickelt. Und seid ihr noch zusammen?"

„Was willst du damit sagen? Das Harry und Ginny nicht zusammen passen? Oder was willst du mir sagen?"

„Verdammt noch einmal – nein. Hör mir zu. Du argumentierst wie eine Idiotin. Du verteidigst diese Beziehung mit Argumenten … aber wäre nicht das einzig logische Argument für eine Beziehung … Gefühle?"

Hermione sah ihn an. Er war richtig wütend geworden und war deswegen einige Schritte auf sie zu gekommen.

„Du kannst logisch begründen so viel du willst, aber manchmal haben Gefühle doch nichts mit Logik zu tun, oder?", er war vor ihr stehen geblieben und sah auf sie herunter. Hermione fühlte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug, wenn er so nah bei ihr stand. Vor allem aber hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er hier nicht nur über Harry und Ginny sprach. Er sprach auch von sich selbst. Und von ihr. Und irgendwie auch von Ron.

„Eigentlich haben Gefühle nie etwas mit Logik zu tun.", gab sie zu und spürte wie er ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Seine Finger berührten ihre Haut kaum, weswegen sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Jetzt sprichst du wohl eher von dir oder?", schmunzelte er und Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Misch dich nicht ein. Sei für Beide da. Egal was passiert. Egal ob Pansy sich an Potter ranmacht oder nicht, egal ob Blaise sich für Wieselette interessiert oder nicht. Du bist ihre Freundin und das sollst du bleiben, aber du kannst sie nicht vor allem beschützen. Und du kannst ihnen keine Entscheidungen abnehmen."

„Wann bist du so weise geworden?"

„Ich habe einige Zeit mit einer sehr schlauen Hexe verbracht, weißt du?"

„Und wo ist sie jetzt gerade, vielleicht könnte sie mir ein paar Tipps geben.", schmunzelte die Brünette.

„Ich glaube, dass sie im Moment etwas überfordert ist. Und deswegen schafft sie es einfach nicht sich selbst und anderen gute Ratschläge zu geben."

„Und was sollte sie tun um zu entspannen, damit sie aus dieser Überforderung herauskommt?"

„Ich hab da so einige Ideen."

„Und die wären?"

Draco legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre Stirn, ehe er zu ihrem Ohr hinab küsste.

„Ich glaube dass wir mit einem heißen Bad anfangen."

„Und was wenn uns jemand sieht?"

„Dann sieht uns eben jemand."

Hermione fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. War das seine Art ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm egal war, was die Anderen dachten?

„Bleibst du dann heute auch … über Nacht?"

Draco grinste nur und zog sie enger an sich heran.

„Du fragst mich so, als gäbe es da die Option ‚nein' zu sagen."

Sie grinste, während er sie aus dem Zimmer und dann in Richtung Badezimmer führte.


End file.
